


When Language Fails

by bisexualyoda



Series: Tales from The Avatar Agency [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Disasters, But also, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to friends to lovers To enemies to friends to lovers, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Korrasami - Freeform, Long Shot, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, asami is dumb, at least they're dumb for each other, korra is dumb, loooooong shot, love square is also a thing lol, so much pining, worth it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 264,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualyoda/pseuds/bisexualyoda
Summary: Korra was a (somewhat) normal foster kid before she was scouted to attend the Avatar Academy.Then, she was thrust into a world full of mysteries (what happened to the missing avatar?), literal superpowers (blue fire included), and her annoying ex-boyfriend. Oh, and one crazy-hot rich girl with an attitude problem.
Relationships: Azula/Korra (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Bolin/Kuvira/Opal/Pabu (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Tales from The Avatar Agency [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935352
Comments: 1452
Kudos: 1567





	1. "Miss Sato will be showing you around."

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in a whileeeee and first on this account so be nice :) If u enjoy it, leave kudos ;))) And ofc all comments are encouraged, even da mean ones 😔
> 
> ALSO PSA: this is a slow burn, and a long shot!! which means it’s gonna take a lot of chapters for a “settled” relationship. there is smut and fluff before this (duh 🤪), but I highly doubt u can read this in one sitting. if u can, you have my respect ;)
> 
> \- yoda 😈
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bisexualyoda1)

Korra moaned, the brush of her mascara scraping underneath her eye for the third time.

“I give up. This shit’s impossible.”

Naga just laughed. “You’ve got to be slower. More careful.” She took the brush from her friend’s hand and carefully brushed Korra’s eyelashes, darkening them and making them appear longer. “See?”

“Whatever.” Korra said with a smile. Her eyelashes did look nice. “I can’t believe we’re going to this stupid Halloween dance.”

“I can’t believe you’re going to wear a dress.” Naga replied, and Korra laughed softly.

At that point in time she was wearing a black vest and grey sweats, but in twenty minutes or so, she was going to be wearing a dress. Korra had actually planned on not going to the Halloween dance at all. After all, it was _a dance._ Dances were for the popular people, the people in relationships, and the dance committee. And that was about it. But Naga had always wanted to go to one, and when she’d asked Korra, she hadn’t been able to refuse her friend.

The dress Korra had picked out was blue, (“It matches your eyes!” Naga had squealed.) with silver sequins at the top around the neckline. She had tried it on in the shop, and Naga had insisted that it was the one. Considering it was the first one she tried on, Korra was very grateful that it had been ‘the one’. She did feel like a princess when wearing it, which was sort of nice, but Korra always preferred to feel tougher. Still, it wasn’t as if she could have worn a suit of armour to the dance.

“We’re going to have such a fun time.” Naga smiled. “I need to go to the toilet, though. One sec.”

Naga hurried out of Korra’s bedroom and down the corridor to the house’s bathroom. Korra dropped back onto her bed, breathing out a huge sigh. She loved Naga, to death, but she really didn’t want to go to the dance. Especially not on Halloween! She wanted to dress up as a zombie and scare people, or steal candy from little kids. Maybe she could spike the punch bowl or something, but even then… This was going to suck.

She let out a long sigh, closing her eyes. Her eyelids were already heavy from working all day on the fields, and she was drifting off when she heard a knock at her front door. She sat up straight away. There had been a robbery two doors down, and her foster parents would kill her if their home faced the same fate. She got up quietly, moved the curtain back a fraction of an inch, and peered out of the window.

The man that stood there was tall, with a buzz cut and an ear piece. Weird… He didn’t look like your average thief. He was wearing a black suit, with a black shirt and a black tie, and even black sunglasses. Korra had never seen anyone dressed like it before. He looked like a bodyguard, but didn’t they usually wear white shirts? She saw that he was holding a briefcase, and immediately assumed the worse… Knives? Guns? Laundered cash?

She wasn’t going to risk the wrath of her foster parents, so cautiously she reached under her bed and picked out the stray gun from amongst her belongings. As a general rule, she hated guns, but in this neighbourhood…

The man knocked again.

“Korra! Who’s at the door!” Naga called. Korra cussed under her breath. She heard the sound of a flush and her friend stomping through the home like a bear.

Naga came into Korra’s room and saw her friend holding the gun. “What…?” She breathed out, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Who’s at the door?”

“I don’t know. Some guy in a suit. Maybe he’s here to rob us.”

Naga laughed at Korra, _loudly_. “Korra don’t be silly! Why would a robber knock on the door?”

“I don’t know!” Hissed Korra. “People are wild.”

Naga rolled her eyes. “Sometimes you can be so weird. Do you need me to open the door for you?”

Korra’s eyebrows shot up. “No! Don’t do that –“

But it was too late. Naga had walked up to the door and opened it. The man and her were just staring at each other, each one waiting for the other to speak.

Eventually, the man asked, in a low and commanding voice, “Are you Korra?”

“Nope.” Naga smiled. “That’s my friend. Can I take a message?”

The man paused for a moment, and Korra inhaled quickly. She was definitely overreacting. She should just go out there and – CRASH!

The man pushed Naga so hard that she fell back against the wall. Korra’s eyes widened, her hand immediately gripping the gun. Naga was probably unconscious. Korra hid behind her door frame.

“Korra. I know you’re in here.” The man said. His voice was so flat it was scary. “I am not going to hurt you.”

Korra didn’t move.

“Fine. If you won’t come out, I will state my reason for being here. After that, you can decide on your own whether it’s worth speaking to me.” The man paused again. Korra focussed on taking soft and inaudible breaths. “You won’t have heard of the Avatar Agency, but that’s exactly the point. We’re a group of spies committed to bringing down the terrorist group ‘Red Lotus’. Most of us have special powers, known as ‘bending’, that allow us to manipulate and control our surroundings. You don’t have such powers, however you have been scouted because you posses considerable traits that we would consider useful in a nonbending agent.”

_This guy is fucking insane!_ Korra thought.

“I will escort you to the academy, an elite school for spies under the age of twenty-one. There you will train each winter till you turn twenty-one yourself. This isn’t optional.”

Korra rolled her eyes. Why was her life so full of crazy people?

“Fuck it..” She murmured, and came out from the cover of her bedroom wall.

The man’s face didn’t move. “You must be Korra.” He said. “That makes much more sense. You fit the part more than your friend.”

Korra got the impression that he was eyeing up her biceps, and suddenly she regretted wearing a vest. “You’re trying to tell me I’ve been picked to be a ‘spy’? Like for the government?” Humouring this guy might be the only way she could survive.

“Not for the government. Our agency works to protect the spirit world, and it’s connection to our world.”

Korra couldn’t believe her ears. “And what if I don’t come with you?”

“You will.” He said.

“What if I won’t?”

The man sighed. “Then I would have to kill you. It’s a confidentiality thing. I could easily make this look like a break-in. After all, this area is known for that kind of thing.”

Korra held up her weapon, alarmed. “Get out of my house, you freak!” She snapped. “And drop the suitcase!”

The man didn’t move a muscle. “You’re not going to make this easy, are you?”

“I said, _leave_.” She cried, and took a step forward. In retaliation, the man lowered his suitcase to the floor and held out his palm. She stared at him blankly. Slowly, something glowing starting to appear from his palm, growing out of it and engulfing his whole hand like a red flower. In horror, Korra realised it was fire.

“You.. What the fuck?” She dropped the gun in surprise. Thankfully, it didn’t go off.

The flames stopped immediately. “Do you believe me now?” He asked.

“I… I…” Korra didn’t know what to believe.

Even if an organisation like this so-called ‘Avatar Agency’ did exist, they would never want somebody like Korra. These kinds of things didn’t happen to her. She was the kind of girl that misfortune follows everywhere – once, when she was ten, she went swimming in the ocean and was almost drowned by a whirlpool. On another occasion, she was blowing out the candles on her birthday cake, only for the fire to catch so quickly that she burnt her face when she leant over to blow them out.

“How about you just get in the limo with me, and see the academy for yourself. You’ve got a tour of the school at eight, and if we go now you might be able to catch the end of dinner.”

Korra decided that there wasn’t much use fighting this anymore. She let the man guide her outside, and just to the side of her house was a black limousine. She gasped. The man told her to get in the back, and she slipped in. the interior was just as sleek, with black leather seats. The man got in next to her, and the two sat in silence for a minute.

Korra realised suddenly that the vehicle was moving. “Who’s driving?” She asked.

“One of the academy’s professionals. Don’t worry, we’re in safe hands.”

“Oh. Okay.” Korra nodded. The windows were blacked out on the inside as well as the outside, and it made for quite a disorienting experience.

They drove for what must have been an hour in complete silence. Korra was getting a sinking feeling about all this. No way was this real! And she’d just left Naga there all alone, unconscious? What was she doing?

As if he read her mind, the man said, “Your friend will receive a letter in the post from you tomorrow. It will tell her that you’ve gone to do a fitness program all winter, and your sorry that you couldn’t go to the dance.”

Korra blinked. “You knew about the dance?”

“Yes.” The man said. “It was vital that I knew where you would be on the last day of October, to ensure you were secured quickly. Tomorrow is when classes start.”

“Classes?” Korra asked.

“You’re being enrolled in the academy as a nonbender. So, you’ll have to participate in classes, yes. For nonbenders, I believe the curriculum covers a variation of intensive physical lessons and knowledge based lessons.”

“Like math?” Korra asked. She was _not_ about to spend all of winter vacation doing math.

“More like languages, the history of the spirit world, that sort of thing. The closest you’ll get to math is if you take any science-based classes. Like engineering.”

“Okay.” Korra nodded. “But I can choose what classes I do?”

“From the nonbending variation, yes. Although the choice is quite limited I’m afraid. Your guide will explain the rest to you.”

“There’s more?” Korra groaned.

“Much more.” The man said flatly.

Korra was getting sick of this man’s voice, and he barely said anything at all. “Who’s my guide going to be?” She asked, _and can they not be as boring as you?_

“Miss Sato will be showing you around. So you had better behave decently.”

“Why?” Korra asked. She wasn’t going to behave any differently, no matter who it was.

“Miss Sato belongs to one of the prestigious families that founded this agency.”

“So, what? She’s rich, or something?”

The man smirked. Korra was surprised she’d manage to produce some kind of emotion from him. “To put it lightly. Yes, she’s rich.”

Korra wished that she’d been born rich. Then again, most of the population probably wished that.

“Ah. Is she nice, though?” Korra asked. “Do you know her?” Korra wasn’t against making a few friends. Naga was basically her only friend at her current high school, and by that account, her only friend, full stop. Korra didn’t need lots of friends so it didn’t bother her, but she needed at least one.

“I have never met her.” He said. “But something tells me you two aren’t going to get along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing in ages so pls be nice :) I just had this idea for a spy!fic and really wanted to do it with Asami and Korra :) It's gonna be slooooooow burn, so prep urself for a long ride.


	2. "So, you're not a waterbender?"

When the door to the limousine opened, Korra let out an audible gasp.

In front of her was a wide-open field full of sky-high mushrooms, with a clearing in the centre. Upon that clearing stood a black building, seemingly made up of three almost-skyscrapers, with walls made entirely of blacked out glass. Korra stared first at the mushrooms, taking in the height and colour of the purple caps, before turning to the building.

“That’s the school?” She asked.

“The Avatar Academy. Yes.” The man nodded.

Korra looked at the building, unsure of what she had expected. Part of her had expected some kind of old Victorian palace, or even just a normal looking school. “It _is_ a school for spies.” She reasoned with herself.

The man thought she was talking to him. “Yes, it is.”

A figure was approaching the car, down a long road that led through the mushrooms and to the school. Korra squinted her eyes, trying to get a closer look at the person. It was a girl, and one that was nothing short of _beautiful_ at that. Slim figure, long and flowing hair, pointed face. She was the kind of girl that always made Korra feel insecure.

“That’s Asami.” Her companion said.

 _She’s exactly what I expected her to be._ Korra thought.

The girl stopped in front of them, and she appeared to be looking Korra up and down. Suddenly, the shorter girl was regretting wearing a vest and sweats to this sort of thing. _She should have asked to change!_ Korra loved her biceps to the moon and back, and put lots of effort into maintaining them, as well as the rest of her physique, but girls like this weren’t always the biggest fan of her ‘manly’ body parts. Not that Korra really cared what this girl thought, since it became quickly obvious, just from the way that Asami was standing, that they were not going to be friends.

She smirked after a second. “You must be Korra.” She said. There was something in her tone that made Korra feel very small. Her voice matched her looks exactly, the perfect pitch to seem instructive, and yet still with all the charms of an elegant female. Her accent was very proper, as well, and Korra knew she didn’t have one to match. Her stupid accent was from all over America.

“I am.” She said.

Asami gave her a brief and cold smile, before turning to the man who had brought Korra here. “Thank you for the delivery. Chow, is it? You were very prompt. I trust there were no problems going through the portal?”

“No problems at all, your ladyship.” He bowed. Korra rolled her eyes at this – it was this sort of thing that made girls grow a stick up their ass.

Chow got back in the car, and didn’t even say goodbye to Korra before driving off down the street. _Pff, so much for our friendship, Chow._

“Where are they going?” Korra asked, peering after them. The road turned up ahead and very soon they were out of eyesight.

Asami shrugged. “Probably to drop the car off at the garage. Now come with me.” She turned around swiftly and began strutting towards the building in front. She was a quick walker, and Korra struggled to keep up.

“So, how long’s the tour?” Korra asked, a little out of breath from practically jogging to keep up with this girl.

The girl sighed and came to a sudden halt. “I have bigger issues than this tour.” She said shortly, before turning to look Korra directly in the eyes.

Her eyes took Korra aback. Yes, they were beautiful. The sort of beauty that was completely obvious and unquestionable. Bright green, with long lashes and a pretty cat-like shape. But they weren’t at all pleasant to look at. In her eyes, there was _hatred_ – violent animosity, and Korra didn’t know at all what she’d done to cause it.

“I’m going to show you to your room, and then that’s it. The doors are labelled. I’m sure even a waterbender from the _Southern tribe_ can figure it out.”

“The what?” Korra asked.

“The Southern tribe. Please try to listen.”

“Again. The _what?_ ”

“Are you deaf?” The girl snapped.

“No… I just have no clue what you’re talking about.” Korra replied. This girl was rude as hell! As if she considered being friends with her. “I’m not a ‘bender’, or whatever. I just got here.”

Asami blinked at Korra. “So, you’re not a waterbender?”

“No.” She shook her head.

Asami’s lips pressed into a crimson line, her eyebrows arching. “So, I have to explain everything to you, then?”

Korra didn’t want that at all. At that point, she just wanted something to eat, and this girl was giving her a headache. All this running about and rude remarks… She hadn’t eaten since breakfast time, and it was all becoming way too much for her.

“How about you just show me the lunch hall?” Korra said shortly. “I’m sure I can figure the rest out from there. The doors have labels, after all.”

Asami stared at her, and Korra felt delighted when she saw how the taller girl’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, probably from Korra using her own words back at her.

“Fine.” She said.

The two walked in a steely silence into the building, and through a short corridor into a small canteen. The steeliness was mainly coming from Asami’s end, as Korra had already shrugged their encounter off. From what she could tell, Asami was drama and drama that she didn’t need or want anywhere near her life.

“This is where the nonbenders eat.” She informed her.

There were a few people sat around the room, all in clusters of two or three, silently eating from bowls of what looked to be a sort of gruel. Usually, when Korra came to a new place, especially one she knew she wouldn’t be staying in for more than a few months, she’d sit next to someone who was already alone.

Those sort of people were always eager to make friends – and the reason they were alone was usually something endearing to Korra. Naga hadn’t made any friends at her new school because she was too shy to talk to anyone, but since Korra had practically forced herself onto the girl, she’d really opened up.

She couldn’t do that here though, since everyone was already in a group.

“So, I just go up and get some food?” She asked Asami. When no response was given, she turned to find that Asami had completely vanished. Korra blinked. _Oh well,_ She thought, _It’s not like we’re ever going to be friends._

She went up to the hole in the wall, where a cook stood next to a barrel. A ladel rested in the barrel.

“Can I have a bowl of… _that_ , please.” Korra said with a smile, gesturing towards the miscellaneous liquid in the barrel.

“Waterbenders don’t eat here.” The cook said, taking a look at Korra.

“I’m… not a waterbender?” Korra was confused. Why did everyone think she was a waterbender?

The cook squinted. “Is this your idea of a joke?” He asked. “The food is much nicer in your canteen, kid.”

Korra had suspected as much when it came to the quality of food being served here. She got the impression that nonbenders were the bottom of the barrel, so to speak. And that Asami girl must be at the top. _She probably bends time and space,_ Korra thought, _something stupid and cool like that._

“I’m seriously a nonbender.” Korra persisted, hoping that she was using the lingo correctly.

The cook smiled, grinning with only three teeth in his large gob, before spooning her a bowl. “I enjoy your persistence. So here, if you really want a bowl of nutritious grime, then here you go.”

Korra got the impression that the cook didn’t believe her, that he seriously thought she was a waterbender, but she didn’t care enough to fight it. Her stomach grumbled, and as unappetising as the gruel looked, she couldn’t wait another minute to dig in. She brought her meal to a seat in one corner of the room, and took her first bite.

Surprisingly, it didn’t taste terrible. It was just incredibly bland, almost tasteless. It was like she was eating the texture of stew without any flavour of meat or vegetables or gravy. After a few more bites, she decided that the fact that it was tasteless, actually made it almost unbearable, but even so, she knuckled down and finished the whole bowl.

She looked around the room. The people that were still there were just talking, empty bowls in front of them, but she noticed a pile in the corner where some used bowls were stacked. She put hers on top, and counted about twenty in the pile. With her, and the people in the room, that probably meant there were about thirty nonbenders in the school.

_At least one of them has to be tolerable._

Decided on finding her room, she got up and was leaving the canteen when somebody who had been walking passed and happened to glance in, took a double take upon seeing her. She stared at him blankly, and he stared back.

“Uh… Do I know you?” She asked after a moment.

The boy cocked his head, before smiling. “You know, that’s not where the waterbenders eat.”

“Well, I’m not a waterbender!” Korra snapped.

The boy raised his eyebrows. “You coulda fooled me.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you have dark skin and dark hair and bright blue eyes. That’s kind of like, the _staple_ of being a waterbender.” He explained. “You’re telling me you’re a nonbender?”

“Yeah.” She answered. So she looked like a waterbender? That actually explained a lot. It was true that she had never met anyone who looked like her on the outer world. So, of course if this was what all waterbenders looked like then, that made sense.

The boy shrugged, before walking on.

“Wait!” She called out. Out of all the people she’d met so far, this boy seemed like the only one that wasn’t completely weird. He was a little weird, but not completely.

The boy turned around. He had black hair and green eyes, just like Asami, but his eyes weren’t as bright and his hair wasn’t as dark. His muscles were bigger then Korra’s as well, which was saying something, since usually she had the largest arms in the room by a mile.

“What’s up?” He asked. Korra thought there was something very friendly about his face.

“Can you show me where my room will be?” She asked.

The boy touched his chin for a moment, as if in serious thought. “Well… I have nothing better to do. And actually… Okay, sure.” He said.

Korra smiled. “Great. What’s your name?” She asked.

“Bolin. Yours?”

 _Bolin. What an odd name._ Korra giggled. _Like Colin with a ‘B’._

“Korra.” She replied.

At that, Bolin’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up to the ceiling. “Like, as in, Korra, Korra, the avatar?”

“Huh?” Korra was getting _sick_ of everyone in this school coming out with something new and foreign to her every time they opened their mouth.

Bolin’s eyes calmed down again. “Never mind. You’re a nonbender. It’s just such a coincidence… Looking like a waterbender, and with that name. The world really does like to play practical jokes, doesn’t it?”

Korra was starting to think that maybe she didn’t like Bolin after all. Never before had she come to a new place, and been so completely _confused_ at everything that was being said to her.

Bolin showed Korra to where the female nonbenders slept. He couldn’t go in the room, for obvious reasons, but he promised to wait outside for her whilst she checked out her crib for the next few months. How long was she actually at this school, anyway? Nobody had specified. Just that classes started tomorrow and she was expected to be there.

The room was small, even smaller than Korra’s room back home, and there was a bunkbed pressed against the wall to the left of her. There were three metal lockers stacked up on the wall furthest from her, similar to the types she’d seen a naval ship. Decorating the top locker, there was a polaroid picture of a circus, and a picture of three girls with a heart around it. The bottom locker was also decorated, though less wholesomely. A kunai knife stuck out of it, ready to be pulled out and used at any moment.

Korra sighed. Guess that meant she was in the middle. She noticed that the top bed and bottom bed of the bunk were made up already, so the beds must correspond with the locker. She clambered onto her bed, and was immediately alarmed by how uncomfortable it was.

“This is like sleeping on rocks…” She hissed, punching the flat pillow to try and make it more comfortable. It was like her knuckles had just struck a brick wall. “…Just great.” She mumbled, holding her throbbing hand.

“You alright in there?” Bolin called.

“Mhm.” Korra hummed back, climbing down from the middle bunk. She realised that she didn’t have any of her stuff with her. Not even a change of underwear. She clambered out of the room, and smiled at Bolin. “Hey, dude. What do I do about the fact that I have like… no clothes?”

Bolin looked at her plainly. “You’re wearing clothes.”

Korra laughed. “I don’t have any _other_ clothes. Like, for bed? Or for anything else? A vest isn’t ideal for winter.”

Realisation dawned on Bolin’s features. “Ah. Just go to reception and tell them it’s your first winter here. They’ll go send for your stuff. You’re really meant to bring it with you.”

Korra smiled apologetically. “Take me to reception?”

Bolin sighed, before smiling. “You’re lucky I like you, Korra.”

The two walked happily towards reception, and Korra found out a lot about Bolin. He was an Earthbender, and like Korra, he was an orphan. His parents had died when he was sick, an attack from this ‘Red Lotus’ group that Chow had mentioned. Korra felt sorry for him, and hearing his story actually motivated her to do well here. An enemy of Bolin was an enemy of her, as far as she could see it.

Bolin and his brother, who was a firebender, had been coming to the academy during Winter ever since they could walk. Their parents had worked as Avatar agents, and Korra could tell that Bolin looked up to them both.

“So, what’s this avatar thing you mentioned before?” She asked.

“You really don’t know anything, huh?” Bolin mocked her.

“Seriously, bro. I _just_ got here.” She laughed. “I thought Avatar was just the name of the organisation, and that it stood for something.”

“What could ‘Avatar’ possibly stand for?” Bolin laughed.

“I don’t know… A.. Very Academic… Training… Area?”

“What about the ‘R’?” Bolin mused.

“There’s an ‘R’?” Korra asked. Bolin looked at her as if she was an idiot. “Well, it’s not like I’ve seen the word written down!”

“The avatar,” He explained, “Is the only person who can bend all four elements. She was born a while back, to a waterbending couple, but she was kidnapped before she turned two.”

“That’s horrible.” Korra said dolefully. “So, they named this agency after her?”

“Oh, no. The avatar has been around for hundreds of years.” Bolin explained. “They reincarnate each time one dies. Before her was this man named, Aang. Supposedly a really fun guy, and a master airbender. You know, as well as all the other types.”

Korra was starting to understand this place more and more, thanks to Bolin.

“So, when can I meet your brother?” She asked with a smile.

Bolin rolled his eyes. “I doubt you’ll get a word in, Korr.” Korra noticed the nickname but didn’t mention it. “He’s always off with Asami. Asami this, Asami that. Do you think she’ll like this necklace, Bol? Do you think she’ll like this book I bought her, Bol?” He used a squeaky voice when imitating his brother, making Korra laugh.

“So, your brother’s dating Asami?” She asked. _Then he’s probably a dickhead._

“You know Asami?” Bolin asked.

“We spoke.” Korra couldn’t help herself from adding, “Unfortunately.”

Bolin giggled like a school girl. “Tell me about it. I don’t know what Mako sees in her.”

Korra’s stomach dropped at the mention of that name. “Sorry, who?”

“Mako. He’s my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two:) also i feel like ur not ready for how SLOW this burn is gonna be. think chilli. think slow-roasted pork. you are here for the long haul!!!!


	3. "He was your Mako?"

Korra knew she was just being crazy. She had to be. There was no way that it was the same Mako. Besides… Her Mako wasn’t a firebender. He was just an ordinary asshole teenage boy. And one that lived in Little Rock, Arkansas.

“I knew a Mako.” She informed Bolin. “A year ago, or so.”

“Do you think it’s the same guy?” Bolin asked excitedly. “How would you describe him? Cool? Brave? Handsome?”

 _I’d say he’s a fucking coward,_ Korra thought, but instead she said, “I don’t really know. He was my ex-boyfriend, so...” She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “Pretty nasty breakup, to be honest.”

Bolin nodded. “It must be a different Mako then. Mako and Asami have been dating for nearly five years.”

Korra hummed. “Must be.” _And thank fuck for that_.

The receptionist smiled at them as they finally reached her desk. “What can I do for you?” She smiled.

“Hi, Meng Meng.” Bolin greeted her. “My friend here arrived, but she left all her stuff at home. Can you sort her out?”

Meng Meng smiled brightly. “You must be Korra. I’ve already sent someone to go get your stuff. But I do need you to pick your classes. You rushed right past me when you got here.”

Korra apologised. She hadn’t even noticed the receptionist the first time, she’d been so caught up with Asami. The list of classes for nonbenders was extensive. She thought it was going to be four or five options, but it seemed she had grossly underestimated the academy’s teaching.

“As a nonbender,” Meng Meng explained. “You do three academic classes every morning, you get your lunch, and then you do physical training all afternoon. Breakfast is served from seven till eight thirty, and classes start at nine, then you get an hour for lunch at twelve, and then you do fitness till six.”

“Five hours of fitness?” Korra gasped.

The receptionist simply chuckled and carried on speaking, “You have an hour to wash up and change, before dinner at seven. Trust me, you’re going to be hungry. Then it’s free time in the evenings till ten. Lights out at ten thirty.”

Korra groaned. This wasn’t a school. It was a _prison_. “Okay, thanks. So I just have to pick three classes from this list then?”

Meng Meng nodded.

“Okay fine, then…” She scanned the list, looking for the ones that would be most fun. “Okay, uh. I’ll do basic survival, astronomy…” She kept scanning the list. _Wow, these subjects were boring. Engineering… A snooze fest. Anything with ‘history’ in the title was an absolute no..._ “And, uh, introductory Italian?”

Both Bolin and Meng Meng looked at her as if she was insane. “Are you sure you don’t want to do something more… useful?” Bolin said, his voice full of kindness, “Like botany for example? You never know what kind of tools you’ll need out in the field. History of weapons is good too. And Spirit Law.”

Korra let out a long and exaggerated yawn. “I’m going to stick with what I picked.” She said.

Meng Meng laughed. “You’re weird.” But she didn’t say it meanly. “Okay, sure thing. Introductory Italian, astronomy, and basic survival.”

She printed off a timetable at her desk, and Korra took it. She winced at the schedule. It was already tiring and she hadn’t even started yet. She just wanted to get into that uncomfortable bed and forget all about this, at least for a little while.

Meng Meng suddenly froze in her seat, staring straight past Korra. Korra noticed this immediately, and turned around. “A-Asami.” Meng Meng stammered. “How can I help you?”

Asami smiled coyly, flicking her hair. Bolin was staring at her in annoyance, his body shaking a little, but Korra just rolled her eyes. This girl ticked her off, but she wasn’t worth losing her chill over. She paraded around the school like she owned the place (Did she own the place? Korra couldn’t remember what Chow had said).

“I’ve come for my timetable. Mako’s too.”

Meng Meng instantly started fumbling around, tapping frantically on her computer to bring up what she was looking for. “On it… On it’s way!” She cried.

Asami smiled at her with a sympathetic look on her face. God, it really, _really_ irritated Korra. Asami then turned to Bolin.

“Hello, Bolin.” She said shortly.

“Asami.” Bolin _growled_. “Let me know when your done with my brother. So you know, I can speak to him again. It’s only been nine months.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “What’s another day? Seriously, grow up.”

“You haven’t seen Mako in nine months?” Korra asked, surprised, and choosing to ignore Asami’s unkind words.

Asami shot Korra a look, as if to say, ‘wow, this girl really knows _nothing_ ’.

“Yeah. Agents aren’t allowed to meet in the real world. Too much concentrated spiritual power. Red Lotus would be on them in seconds. With the agents spread out, it makes finding us much harder.” Bolin explained.

“So, this school lasts three months, every winter, and that’s the only time you can see your brother?” Korra asked, grasping all at once why Asami’s presence must be so frustrating for Bolin.

Bolin nodded.

Korra turned on Asami in an instant. “Shouldn’t you let your boyfriend be with his brother? Isn’t that the right thing to do, as a person, never mind as a girlfriend?”

Asami looked away, her irritation showing on her picture-perfect face. “I only get to see him for three months as well.” She said defensively. “And _he_ wants to spend it with _me_.”

“Only because you put out!” Bolin jibed immediately.

Korra couldn’t imagine Asami ‘putting out’.

“It would be kind of weird if _you_ put out, don’t you think Bolin?” Asami retorted.

“Why don’t you just split him?” Korra chimed in, trying to be helpful.

Asami turned on her in an instant, and once again, Korra noticed the hatred pouring out of her eyes. It wasn’t directed at Korra, either, which she had thought it was the first time. No… It was just there. Manifesting. They were just genuinely hateful-looking eyes. “What would you know about anything? You didn’t even know what a bender was four hours ago, and now suddenly you’re the expert?”

“I never said –“ Korra began, but a voice interrupted her.

“Asami, what’s taking you so long?”

Korra’s body acted of it’s own accord, paralysing her completely. It was as if the blood in her veins had turned to ice. She couldn’t move an inch.

_It was her Mako._

Mako stepped forward, interlocking his hand with Asami’s as he did so. He didn’t seem to notice Korra, talking directly to his brother, “Bolin, why are you always like this? Every year, man. You’re my brother, not my boyfriend.”

Korra still couldn’t believe her eyes. She couldn’t believe that it was _her_ Mako in front of her. It didn’t make any sense. His outfit was completely different, and his hair was shorter, but it was the same Mako.

“Mako, I’m just saying. Our parents would have wanted us to hang out.” Bolin’s voice was heard by Korra, but only very distantly. She was having a hard time understanding her situation. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion.

Mako was here. _Mako_ was here.

“Can’t you just go get Eska to suck you off?”

“Fuck off, dude. Not cool.”

“You shouldn’t say things like that, Makki.”

Her paralysis seemed to melt away at that nickname, turning into a red hot rage.

“You _asshole!_ ” She yelled, and lunged forward, grabbing him by the scarf that hung from his neck. Korra had every intention of punching this skinny white boy’s lights out, but an arm clutched onto her wrist, and she found herself flying through the air, landing on her back with a THUD.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Asami cried, outraged. Had she just flipped Korra through the air? Korra looked up at the trio above her. Bolin looked confused, Asami was angry, and Mako…

He was just staring at her coldly.

“Mako.” Korra said darkly.

“Do you know her?” Asami turned back to her boyfriend.

Mako looked at Korra, and their eyes connected. In those eyes, Korra saw everything. She saw her home in Little Rock, she saw her and him, hand in hand on the corridors of their high school, going for rides on the back of his motorbike, kissing him through her window when he climbed up the tree next to her house to wish her goodnight. And she saw the night when everything fell apart as well. When she almost _died_ because of him, and that wasn’t even the worst thing that could have happened.

“I’ve never seen her before in my life.” His voice wasn’t malicious. If Korra hadn’t known better she would have thought he was telling the truth.

Asami snatched her timetable from Meng Meng, who was cowering behind her desk after all the commotion, and pulled Mako along with her, leaving the scene. Before she peacocked off down the corridor in her usual manner, she turned back to Korra and said, through gritted teeth, “Leave us the hell alone, you psycho bitch.”

Bolin was still looking at Korra in confusion, but a slow and steady understanding was visible on his features. “He was your Mako?”

Korra nodded, quickly. She felt tears brimming in her eyes, probably from seeing Mako, Asami throwing her to the floor, and yelling at her, all in the space of a minute. She wiped her eyes quickly, not letting any of her tears fall.

“I think I’m going to go to my room.” Korra stood up.

Bolin put a hand on her arm. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Korra shook her head. “I just need some time to clear my head.”

She walked back to her room alone. Nobody was in the dorm, which was probably for the best because Korra didn’t want to meet any more weirdos today. And she had no doubt that someone with a knife sticking out of their locker was _going_ to be a weirdo.

Sliding into her bed, she looked up at the bed above her. How long she stared at it, she didn’t know; there were so many thoughts running around in her head. She just couldn’t believe that Mako was here. And just the thought of _Asami_ filled her whole body with rage. Some girls were just so… So… So _mean._ Never before had Korra met someone so irritating. Asami, as far as Korra could tell, was spoilt, cold, and completely self-serving. _Perfect for Mako_ , she thought spitefully.

She had hoped that she’d never have to see that bastard again.

Didn’t Bolin say they’d been dating for years, as well? That meant that Mako had been cheating on her. Or on Asami. On both of them? Well _of course_ he had been. Korra moved round in her uncomfortable bed and let out a groan of frustration into the pillow.

She _hated_ it here.

Just yesterday, her life had been normal. As normal as anyone in the foster care’s system can be. She scraped by in school, went to track practise after classes, and she worked in her foster dad’s fields in the evening, ‘earning her keep’ as he so put it. At weekends she’d hang out with Naga or study for tests or go to parties. Normal teenage stuff. And now suddenly she was… What? A superspy? And one that _doesn’t_ have special powers? In a school full of people that _do_?

Naga was probably at home now, come from the dance (or maybe she didn’t go at all?), and wondering where Korra had got to. She missed her best friend.

_Knock knock._

“Korra, I’ve got your stuff?” It was Meng Meng, holding a stuffed black duffel bag that Korra immediately recognised as her own.

Korra climbed down from her bed and smiled, opening up the door. “Hey, thanks. I was just starting to miss home.”

The receptionist smiled at her sympathetically. “This place gets a lot better. It will grow on you, Korra. I promise.”

Korra doubted that, but she smiled and thanked Meng Meng anyway, taking the duffel bag from the girl.

At least she’d managed to make two friends today. And two enemies? A nice even spread.

Korra sighed, dumping the bag on her bed and opening it up to see the contents. Whoever had been to her room had done well. They’d brought her favourite clothes, enough socks and everything else to keep her well and truly stocked, and they’d even brought some other items – a stuffed polar bear she slept with every night, a necklace which she was convinced was from her birth mother, and her bi pride flag. For a second, she considered hanging the flag up on her locker, but thought better of it. What if one of those girls was biphobic? And even worse than that, what if it was the one with the knife stabbed into her locker? Korra wasn’t about to risk that.

She folded the flag up and placed it in the bottom drawer of her locker, along with the necklace. Her stuffed toy however, she hid under her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boop boop chapter three :) i love writing this!!!!!


	4. "We aren't compatible as people."

Korra woke to the sound of voices, the following day. She let out a soft groan, and rolled over. What were her foster parents doing, making all that noise? And why was her bed so _uncomfortable_?

“I say we just leave her.” Her foster mother’s voice seemed a lot higher than usual.

“Yeah. Me too. We’ve got to meet Azula or else they won’t let us in the firebending eating quarter.”

Korra opened her eyes instantly. Those weren’t the voices of her foster parents. Her bed was uncomfortable because it wasn’t her bed. _This wasn’t home_.

She waited till she heard the sound of the two girls leaving, before she climbed down from the middle bunk. She would have to wait till another time to meet her new roommates. They hadn’t woken her up, and they probably would have if they wanted to be friends, so it wasn’t a huge loss.

Picking out a simple outfit – a baggy blue T-shirt and a pair of yoga pants – she got ready to go to breakfast. There was no bathroom attached to their dorm, so there must be a shared one somewhere. She found her toothbrush and toothpaste from her locker and crept out onto the corridor.

On one end of the corridor, she spied a door with the words ‘ **Nonbending Bathroom** ’ scrawled on it in black marker. All the rooms down this side of the school were labelled with pen, as if they added this area as an afterthought. Korra didn’t really care though, as long as she was kept out of the way of all the stuck-up benders.

She entered the bathroom and was immediately shocked – there were men walking around in there, completely naked. Korra closed her eyes, turning bright red, and she was about to leave the bathroom when a voice from amongst the many voices in there called out to her, “You’re going to have to get used to it, new girl! This bathroom is co-ed.”

 _Co-ed? What the hell kind of school has co-ed bathrooms?_ Korra thought, running to the nearest sink and brushing her teeth as quickly as she could.

She heard someone mutter from behind her that ‘benders don’t have to deal with girls in their bathroom’, and Korra once again understood the situation. Being a nonbender here really did suck. They got better food, gendered bathrooms, probably nicer beds. And to top it all off, _super powers_.

Korra left the bathroom as quickly as she could, dropping her bathroom stuff back into her room.

Heading back out into the corridor, she headed towards the canteen. She was pretty much acquainted with this area of the school now, and could probably make her way to reception if she needed to. Sure, _a tour_ , might have helped, but there was nothing Korra could do about that now. Asami crossed her mind, and anger bubbled in the bottom of Korra’s chest. Following Asami, thoughts of Mako followed, and she immediately pushed them down.

She wasn’t going to think about him.

Still, she couldn’t believe he’d said he didn’t recognise her! Who did he think he was?

The canteen was full this morning, and Korra was about to enter when a hand grabbed her shoulder. “You’re not going to eat in _there_?”

Korra turned around, smiling when she saw Bolin. “Bolin! Hey. Morning, dude. And yeah, this is where nonbenders eat, isn’t it?”

Bolin grinned. “Yeah. That’s where nonbenders eat. But, instead of eating there, and eating grime, why don’t you eat with me and we can get some bacon and eggs? You know, real breakfast.”

“Bacon and eggs?” Korra asked, her stomach suddenly very hungry. “Earthbenders get bacon and eggs?”

“Yup.” He smiled. “C’mon. I take it you don’t have anyone to sit with in there?”

Korra shook her head. “I don’t. The nonbenders aren’t very sociable. And most of them are guys.” She noted, looking around the room. “Really buff guys.”

Bolin shrugged. “Well, there’s a reason they got scouted by the agency. You’re pretty buff too, Korra.”

Korra and Bolin headed down a corridor, then up a staircase, and then another staircase. Korra didn’t know where she was and Bolin could be leading her into a death trap for all she knew. They turned a corner and entered a big hall-like room. There were two tables lined next to each other, people decked out in green gear sat along them both. They were making a real ruckus, food was flying around, people were yelling and laughing, and at the end of both the tables there was a teacher trying in vain to soothe the rowdy teenagers.

“Welcome to mi casa.” Bolin smiled, and Korra laughed.

“This place is crazy.” She giggled.

They took two seats at the end of the table next to a girl and boy who were, at that point in time, engaging in an arm wrestle. Bolin immediately started cheering on the boy, who was wearing a green vest with “FIRE FERRET” written on it in amber.

“C’mon Pabu!” Cried Bolin, and Korra laughed along as the girl completely crushed the ginger-haired boy.

“Kuvira, you suck.” Pabu muttered, drawing his arm back from her metal grip.

She laughed cockily. “Like you could ever beat me.”

“This here is Korra. She’s a nonbender, but she’s cool.” Bolin introduced Korra. Both Pabu and Kuvira looked at Korra, mainly at her hair and eyes, and slowly turned to Bolin.

“My guy, this is a waterbender.” Pabu said flatly.

Bolin laughed, and Korra flushed.

“I’m really not.” She insisted. “I don’t have any special powers.”

Pabu turned to her. “Bending isn’t special powers. They’re gifts, passed down to us through our ancestors and from the spirit world.”

Korra blinked. “Oh.” She didn’t really know what to say to that.

“Pabu, _you’re weirding her out_.” Kuvira scolded, making Pabu whimper as she rose her voice. . “Anyway, Korra,” She turned back to Korra with a tight smile, “Feel free to eat with us. We know how bad the nonbending food is. Not that the bulk of nonbenders care. Or, can even tell the difference. But I can tell you’re not like them.”

Korra wasn’t sure if what Kuvira said was true as she’d not actually spoken to one of her nonbending classmates yet, so instead of arguing she decided to just be friendly. “Thanks for having me.”

After another minute of pleasant chatter, a waiter came in, carrying piles of plates in his hand. In front of each person, he placed a plate full of bacon and scrambled egg. Korra drooled, just looking at it.

All four of them dug in, and didn’t speak at all till their plates were empty. The meat was juicy and delicious, and the eggs were perfectly cooked and salted. It beat the food in Korra’s own canteen by a mile.

Once they’d finished eating and their plates had been collected in, Kuvira turned to Korra. “What classes did you take this year?”

“Oh, uh…” Korra tried to remember. “Introductory Italian, basic survival, and…astronomy?”

Pabu and Kuvira stared at her like she was insane, before bursting out into laughter.

“Are you crazy?” Pabu asked. “You need to take classes that will be useful. If not as a spy then at least for the outer world. Like, business. Most nonbenders take business, don’t they?” He addressed that last question to Kuvira, who nodded in confirmation.

Korra shrugged. “I don’t care about that. I go to school on the outside as well.”

Kuvira smiled at Korra coyly. “You should really use this opportunity. Top universities all over the world recognise the qualifications offered here. Loads of nonbenders drop out of the agency as soon as they get a place at like, Harvard, or somewhere.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Bolin agreed. “I guess that’s why they put up with all the shit accommodation. Who cares if you spend three months a year in a prison, if you can spend the rest of your life in complete security and luxury?”

 _That does make sense_. Korra thought.

“I have history of the Earth kingdom, first.” Pabu changed the topic of the conversation.

“Me too. With professor Bumi?” Bolin asked.

“Yeah. Sit next to me bro.”

“Of course.”

“I have architecture.” Korra heard Kuvira’s voice very faintly. She was lost in her thoughts again.

Before coming to this school, she hadn’t been very sure what she wanted to do with her future. She knew she wanted to live somewhere cold, maybe even as far away as Finland or something. Or Alaska. But she’d always assumed she’d end up as a long-haul truck driver or something.

Her grades weren’t great, they were simply okay and she didn’t have any particular passions. Idly, she imagined herself going to Harvard, doing business and wearing a power suit. That wasn’t something she wanted _at all_. But maybe she could do something worthwhile if she really tried. Like, open a homeless shelter.

When the bell rang for class, Bolin agreed to take her to the language block where she’d find her classroom, since Pabu was going to be saving him a seat.

“Your classroom’s just down there.” He informed her. “Don’t be surprised if you’re the only one in the class. Languages aren’t really the top of anyone’s agenda here. And isn’t the only Italian speaking country Italy?”

Korra entered the classroom that Bolin had indicated. It was completely empty. Maybe the teacher was running late? Korra took a seat towards the middle of the classroom, waiting patiently. Ten minutes passed, and there was still no sign of the teacher. _Great_ , she thought, _even the teacher is a no-show._ The entire hour passed, and not a soul entered the classroom.

When the bell rang, she picked up her stuff and exited quietly. She noticed how nobody was leaving any of the classrooms near her, either. Was she the only one that had picked a language?

Next on her schedule was astronomy. The room marked on her timetable simply said “the roof”. That implied that she would have to go upwards, obviously. She took a staircase up, and then another, and then another. Her legs were starting to get tired. Eventually, after almost ten straight minutes of walking, she reached the roof… Only to find it completely empty.

 _Crap_ , Korra realised, _there’s three roofs._

The school, made up of three short skyscrapers, did indeed have three roofs and on the roof closest to Korra’s roof, a class sat around a teacher talking in front of a clip chart. The class and the teacher weren’t facing her way, so carefully she began to sneak down from the roof in order to find the class, but she stopped when she got an idea. The gap between the roofs couldn’t be more than five metres. She could jump that, no problem.

It was just a high-risk jump, not a hard jump, she reasoned. Creeping towards the edge of the roof, she peered down at the depths below. _Yep. Imma need a run up,_ she decided. She took ten steps back, counting each one, before she ran straight towards the drop, her foot pounding the very edge of it before she leapt into the air. She landed on the edge of the other school building only just, and toppled onto her front.

In that moment, she was very happy that she’d never skipped leg day.

The class turned to look at her and she got up sheepishly.

“Sorry I’m late, Miss.” She said to the teacher. The teacher was old, but you could still see the remnants of beauty in her face. And she was very obviously a waterbender – now Korra could see why everyone thought she looked like one. The same dark skin and blue eyes blessed this woman as they did Korra.

“Call me Kya.” She said with a smile, indicating Korra to come sit at the front.

_At least the teacher’s nice._

There was about ten people in the class, and Korra was relieved that she wasn’t alone. And that there actually _was_ a class, which was an improvement on her last lesson.

She took a seat near the front, glancing around to see if there was anyone she knew in the class. To her horror, she saw Asami sat near the back, staring daggers at her. Korra gulped and whipped around to look at the teacher,.

 _Why was she here? This was a nonbending class? Why wasn’t she in… Uh… History of having a stick up my ass?_ Korra winced at her own weak joke.

Kya was talking about what stars they would be seeing tonight. Apparently taking astronomy meant that you had very few daytime classes, and after dinner you would have to join this old woman to watch the sky at night. Korra was kind of annoyed that Meng Meng hadn’t told her that before she took the class. However, it did mean that Korra basically got a free period most days. And since her first lesson was a bust, she might only end up having to do one class a day. Korra smiled at the prospect of that.

“Is there something funny?” Kya asked her, and Korra blushed.

“No, sorry Miss.”

“As I was saying,” Kya carried on, and Korra was relieved she hadn’t gone further to humiliate Korra as she knew some teachers might, “This class isn’t just an easy A. It’s basically an easy B. Tonight we’re going to be observing the sky for an hour in pairs. Ling, you are with Zhao…” Kya began reading down the list of names.

Korra froze. _Pairs? Oh god. Knowing her luck…_

“Asami? You’re with Korra.” Kya read, at the bottom of the list.

Immediately, Asami’s hand entered the air like a rifle being let off. “With all due respect, Miss, I can’t work with _her_.”

“Why ever not?” Kya asked, looking up from her flipchart at her student.

“We aren’t compatible as people.” She said shortly.

“That’s putting it lightly…” Korra mumbled. _More like, this girl’s a fucking bitch._

Kya shrugged. “I don’t really care who you go with. Switch partners, someone make a three, it doesn’t matter to me. You all just have to be there to get your attendance mark.”

And with that, the class was dismissed.

Korra noticed how Asami was still staring at her, and feeling brave she went over there.

“I’m not working with you.” Asami said coldly.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to, trust me princess.” Korra replied coolly. She liked the way Asami’s lip tightened when she heard the nickname. _Rich girls are all the same._ “I just wanted to know if you’re switching partners, so then I can be with the other person.”

Korra was finding it hard to focus when Asami was looking at her with _those eyes_. They literally sent shivers down her spine.

“I would rather work alone, than with any of these _nonbenders.”_ She said sternly.

Korra quirked an eyebrow. “Aren’t you a nonbender? Why are you in this class?”

Asami shot her a glare. “Don’t speak to me.” She snapped, before strutting away.

Korra smirked as the girl went. She really was a piece of work. Korra had never met anyone even half like her in the outer world, or a quarter as annoying. Asami Sato was a mixture of hatred, anger, and undeniable beauty, and Korra couldn’t help but think that she was her complete opposite.

 _We aren’t compatible as people_.

That was possibly the first thing she’d said, in Korra’s entire knowing of Asami Sato, that she’d agreed with wholeheartedly.

Basic survival was a boring class, much to Korra’s dismay. Her and three other unsociable classmates sat around and picked out good places to pitch a tent on maps. She was glad when the bell finally rang for lunch.

Korra wasn’t sure if she should go to the nonbending canteen for lunch or eat with Bolin again. As she made her way down the corridor, following the nonbenders from her class, she realised that they weren’t headed towards the canteen, but going a different route entirely. Eventually, the group of people she was travelling with expanded, and benders joined the mix as well.

“Korra!” She heard Bolin’s voice. Turning around with a smile, she quickly spotted him and approached.

Her smile fell, however, when she saw that he was with Mako.

“Hey.” Mako said quietly.

Korra didn’t grace him with a response.

Bolin noticed the interaction but decided not to say anything. “At lunch, when everyone first gets here and it’s still Autumn, everyone pretty much eats outside. Obviously you’re welcome to join us, Korra.”

“Thanks, I think I will.” She replied, not making any eye-contact at all with Mako.

The three walked, Bolin talking to both of his companions and neither talking to the other, all the way down the staircase and out onto the fields outside. They found a nice mushroom to sit under, and Bolin revealed that he had picked up enough lunch for everyone.

Korra sheepishly picked at a sandwich. For some reason, she didn’t want to eat with Mako watching her. It made her feel vulnerable, or something.

After they had all been sat down for a minute, Bolin suddenly went, “Crap!”

“What?” Korra asked, concerned.

“It’s Eska.” Bolin’s voice was full of fear.

“Who?”

“His stalker ex-girlfriend.” Mako explained, looking off into the distance, past Korra. “She’s a little scary.”

Korra looked around, but she didn’t see anyone.

“A little scary?” Bolin cried indignantly. “Understatement of the century!”

A figure came into view, right in front of the party of three. Korra hadn’t even seen her approach.

“Bolin.” She said in a quiet voice. “Happy Halloween.” The girl had the appearance of what Korra now knew to be a stereotypical waterbender, if not with a bit of a hunched back and a shy smirk on her lips. If Korra had to describe her with one word, she probably would have chosen unthreatening.

Korra smiled at her awkwardly. _At least this girl is nice!_

Eska turned to Korra. “You must be from the Southern tribe.”

“Actually, I-“

“Don’t interrupt me!” Eska barked, her voice suddenly getting a whole lot louder.

 _Never mind,_ Korra sighed internally, _this girl’s a bitch. Surprise, surprise._

“As I was saying, Bolin. Happy Halloween. I hope you had a nice year…” Her voice immediately went back to shy and endearing. Korra sighed, leaning back against the grass, blocking out the interaction in front of her.

“It was. Thanks, Eska.” Bolin replied in a very sensible tone, one that Korra hadn’t heard him use before. “Yours too?”

“Will you come to the ball with me on Sunday?” Eska asked.

Korra opened her eyes in interest. A ball?

“Ah, sorry I can’t. You know how I feel about balls.” Bolin replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Eska sniffed, before nodding in understanding. “You’ll come eat lunch with me, though?” She asked.

Bolin looked conflicted. “Ah, well. Um. I don’t…” He couldn’t seem to generate an excuse in time. “Okay, sure.”

“ _Bolin!_ ” Both Korra and Mako hissed at once but the larger boy just turned around and smiled awkwardly at the two of them, waving goodbye.

Korra laid back against the grass, immediately deciding that she was just going to ignore whatever Mako had to say.

“Korra, listen.” He began. She didn’t respond. “Korra, please. You’re not going to look at me?” Korra made a point of pressing her eyes closed even tighter. “Wow. Real mature.”

Mako didn’t say anything else. The two just remained under the mushroom, neither one touching the food that Bolin had brought. Mako stared up at the mushroom hates above him, looking at swish of the stem in the November wind. It was warm weather, especially for this time of the year. Korra, on the other hand, kept her eyes shut, perfectly willing to not see the mushroom hate in the breeze if it meant she also didn’t have to see Mako.

“Korra.” Mako said after what must have been a whole minute. “What happened back then. It’s not… I mean, it was bad, but you have to understand, I didn’t have a choi-“

“ _What’s_ going on here?”

Korra groaned, still not opening her eyes. _Asami_.

The only voice she wanted to hear less than Mako’s.

How did she end up under a mushroom, eating sandwiches, with the two people she disliked the most in this whole school? _Frickin’ Bolin._

Opening her eyes, Korra sat up to look at Asami. She was stood with a scowl on her pretty face and next to her was another girl with short black hair. Unlike Asami, who Korra had noticed was always wearing some form of dark coat, this girl was wearing a baggy yellow crop top and leggings, both with the ‘Fire Ferret’ logo that Korra recognised from Pabu’s shirt.

The girl also seemed much nicer than Asami – Korra could tell just from the way she stood. Her shoulders were low and relaxed, and her face was the sort of face that always seemed ready to smile. Unlike Asami, who’s picture can be found next to ‘Resting bitch face’ if you look the phrase up in the dictionary.

“Nothing much, princess.” Korra tormented Asami with a smile. “Just me and your boyfriend, alone, sitting under a mushroom. Sandwich?” She held up a tuna mayo triangle, which Asami struck with the back of her palm.

“Leave.” She snapped.

Korra was about to say ‘ _gladly’_ , and go find Kuvira and Pabu, or maybe save Bolin, but the way Asami just tossed that sandwich to the ground irked her. In some of the homes Korra had lived in growing up, wasting food like that would have been suicide. Literally.

“No. I think I’ll hang around.” She grinned, and Asami just rolled her eyes.

“Whatever.” She took her seat next to Mako, or rather _on_ Mako, and instinctively he wrapped his arms around her. Korra didn’t miss the way he glanced at her though, as he did. His eyes looked apologetic.

_Like I care, asshole._

The group sat in an awkward silence, the girl Asami was with sitting next to Korra to form two pairs.

After a bit, she spoke up. “The name’s Opal. I’m an airbender. And wow, you really _do_ look like a waterbender. Bolin wasn’t exaggerating.” She said brightly. “You must be Korra. Bolin mentioned you yesterday after you went to bed early. I was going to come and say hi but I didn’t want to wake you up. The first day is always rough.”

“Oh!” Korra exclaimed. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Korra.”

The girl giggled. “I know.”

“Uh, yeah. You do.” Korra was finding it hard to talk to Opal with Asami glaring at her from behind. The girl’s gaze was like a laser beam.

“So, you and Bolin are… close?” Opal said softly, a faint pink colouring her face.

Korra caught her drift, and laughed heartily. “He’s a bro. Like literally. If I had a brother, I’d want it to be Bolin.” Opal looked relieved at her statement, before agreeing that he was ‘really cool’.

“Trust me, you wouldn’t want him as a brother.” She heard Mako say from behind her.

Korra whipped around and snarled, “It’s a good thing I didn’t ask you then, isn’t it?”

Opal seemed taken aback by Korra’s outburst, but Mako just sighed sadly.

“Trust Bolin to become friends with a rottweiler.” Asami muttered under her breath. Korra heard her but didn’t reply. This whole conversation was only getting worse and worse.

Opal broke the silence again. “So, where is Bolin?” She asked.

“With Eska.” Mako told her.

Opal looked sad when she heard that, her eyes turning down towards the Earth, and Korra automatically reached out and grabbed the girl’s hand. “He’ll be back any minute now.” She said kindly, and Opal smiled at Korra.

It was more like twenty minutes, but towards the end of the lunch hour, Bolin did return. He was sweating and panting, holding onto his own knees for support.

Opal dashed to him, holding him steady. “Are you okay?” The concern in her voice was straight-up adorable.

“Yes… Running… away…. Eska… Scary…” He wheezed. “Hate… This… Place…”

Korra burst out laughing. _Me too, Bolin, me too._

Her afternoon of physical fitness went along much more enjoyably than she ever dreamed it could have. For the first hour, they did laps around the school building. Although most of Korra’s class were extremely fit, they were all muscle, and she cruised along at the front of the flock for the entire hour. Of course, it helped that she was captain of the track team back home.

Once they’d done that, they went into this hall full to the brim of climbing apparatus and high-tech archery targets. There were throwing stars, all types of knives and axes and swords, even nun-chucks, all lined up against a wall, and everyone was going up to get their ‘weapon of choice’.

It became apparent to Korra who her roommates were. A girl with thick black bangs was perusing all of the weapons thoroughly, passing all her favourites to this other girl with a braid down her back. That seemed like something only a girl with a kunai stabbed into her locker would do.

Korra inspected all of the weapons on her own, but none of them really stood out to her. To the left of her, she heard a voice she knew all too well and couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“It’s the latest model.” The raven-haired girl gushed, holding up her hand. Korra turned around to get a better look. Asami was wearing a black glove, pulling at the fabric with her other hand and showing off the mechanical contraption attached to it. “A gift from my father.”

“It’s very nice!” The teacher grinned, running his hand over Asami’s toy. “And I’m glad to have you in the class. I hope your study hour was adequate?”

“Very much so.” She said with a smile.

 _Suck up_ , Korra thought. What was this girl’s deal? Was she a bender, or not? She was in the nonbending astronomy class, and this nonbending weapons and fieldwork class, but she wasn’t in the girl’s dorm and she wasn’t on the _compulsory one hour run_ the rest of them had to do.

She probably _was_ a bender. Just one that could pick and choose what classes she went to. _Rich girl perks, after all_.

Korra decided that if she had to place Asami as anything, it would be a firebender. Earthbenders were boisterous and loud, waterbenders looked like Korra, and airbenders were all smiley and cute like Opal. Asami was none of these things. Asami was just a bitch.

And you know who else was a bitch? The only firebender she knew, Mako. Therefore, Korra was pretty sure she’d guessed accurately.

Lost in her thoughts, Korra didn’t notice that her teacher was directly behind her. “Struggling to pick a weapon?” He asked.

She turned back and smiled at him politely. “I’ve never used any of these before. This is my first winter here.”

“Ah!” He said cheerily. “Then you should probably use a safety sword. Get the grips of it all first.”

Unable to take her eyes away from the man’s patchy eyebrows, Korra nodded. It was as if an explosion had blown them off and they’d never grown back the same.

Korra watched the class for a minute, inspecting what everyone was doing. The girl with the braid down her back was springing from loop to loop on the ceiling like an acrobat, whilst her friend was attempting to throw knives at her from down below. She was very precise, and the acrobat barely managed to miss all of them.

Her eyes drifted from her roommates to Asami, the only other person she knew in the class. She was just playing with her glove on her own. Korra watched the girl idly, making sure that Asami never spotted her watching. She held her tongue between her teeth as she fiddled with the fitting of the glove, her eyes glaring at it as if those laser beams of hers could make it catch fire.

_Was she going to make it catch fire?_

Just as Korra had that thought lightning seemed to erupt from the glove and Asami smiled in triumph, holding the electrified glove up above her as it buzzed and sparked.

“Here’s your sword. Sorry it’s so childish, but you can never be too careful with first-timers.” The teacher said, holding out a rubber floaty shaped like a sword. Korra didn’t notice, because she was entranced by Asami. “Uh… Hello?”

“Oh. Sorry!” She said quickly, taking the sword off the man. “I was just…”

“Admiring Sato, right?”

“What? No!” Korra snapped, embarrassed that she’d been caught. “It’s just. She’s not normally like _that._ ”

The teacher misunderstood her. “I know she comes off girly,” He said thoughtfully, “But she really is a fighting machine. You’ll see this afternoon, when you all do sparring.” Korra thought that Asami just looked more focussed than usual. Something like that.

Korra looked down at the rubber sword in her hand. What was she supposed to do with this? Go swimming?

She saw somebody else holding a sword that kind of looked like the rubber one she was holding, just smaller and not made of rubber. They threw it at a target on the wall, the tip of the blade landing on the bullseye. Korra didn’t think it looked too hard.

Aiming with her dominant hand, she angled the blade like a javelin at the nearest empty target and lunged it forwards with all of her might. The rubber sword hit the target and Korra exclaimed in delight, which quickly turned to horror when the blade (it was made of rubber after all) bounced off the target and flew behind Korra’s head.

“Ow!” Asami yelped.

_Crap._

_“_ Sorry.” Korra called, “Accident.”

Asami sighed, but didn’t say anything and silently threw back Korra’s blade.

Thankfully, Asami wasn’t in the sparring practise after that class. Korra only vaguely noticed her absence, because she was far more focussed on the task in front of her. She had to learn specific punches and kicks and grapples, some so difficult it was like she had to contort her body to get them right. After a long two hours of that, it was finally six in the evening, and she could finally get dinner.

She practically skipped to the earthbending canteen, where she met Kuvira, Pabu, and Bolin. They all sat and joked and enjoyed a lovely meal of meat cutlets and rice. Korra, for a brief few minutes that evening, felt a little bit at home in the academy.

“Don’t you have to go do astronomy now?” Kuvira asked.

And suddenly, that feeling of being at home was gone.

“Fuck.” Korra moaned, putting her head in her arms that rested on the table. “You wouldn’t be able to guess who’s in my astronomy class.”

“Asami.” All three of them said at once.

Korra sat up. “You knew?”

“Well, yeah.” Pabu shrugged. “She takes the same three subjects every year. Business, engineering, and astronomy.”

“Astronomy is a weird choice though.” Kuvira mused. “I never questioned it before.”

“Maybe she wants to run a space-ship business.” Bolin suggested, causing Korra to chuckle.

“Maybe…”

Astronomy class was actually a lot nicer in the evening. She went back to her room to fetch a coat, knowing that the top of the school building was going to be cold on the first of November, and even grabbed a blanket when she was down there as well as a notebook and pen to do her work.

The stars lit up the whole world it seemed.

She gazed up at them in awe.

“Pretty, right?” Kya smiled at Korra.

“Yeah.” She agreed.

“Well, all you have to do today is identify some constellations since it’s the first lesson. Go sit wherever you want and once you’ve found ten give me your work and you can go have your free time.”

Korra nodded, wrapping herself in her blanket and sitting against the entrance to the roof, gazing up at the half of the night’s sky that she could see. It really was beautiful. The sky was cloudless, and maybe it was just the effects of the spirit world, but Korra felt as though she could _feel_ the stars. As if they were calling out to her, telling her their stories, smiling down onto her.

It almost took her no time at all to get nine constellations. As she was peering up at the sky, scanning for something she hadn’t already spotted, she noticed a figure come into her peripheral vision. Korra could sense that it was Asami.

The taller girl sat on the ledge and stared up at the skies, her black and expensive-looking notebook clutched firmly in her hands.

Korra watched her. Not creepily, her eyes just drifted to where the girl was sat.

The moon reflected her pale skin and she shone, as she sat on the edge of the school like an angel. Her black hair only brought out the clearness of her skin even more. She was wearing an oversized grey sweater, the sleeves rolled up a little, and had covered herself in a blanket. As she breathed in an out, small puffs of air left her mouth, dispersing into the cool night.

She turned to face the direction where Korra was sitting, but she was still looking upwards and paying Korra no attention at all. Her face was covered in a slight blush, and her expression was mellow. Lips parted, eyebrows slightly raised, complete and utter focus on the sky.

And her eyes…When they looked at the night, they were filled with a gentle light. They were wide and innocent and shining under the glow of the stars. Her usual rage and irritation wasn’t seeping from her in that moment. She looked content.

Looking at Asami, Korra felt her heart miss a beat.

_What the-_

Korra caught herself, and looked away quickly. _Don’t be an idiot, Korra._

Quickly she scribbled down another constellation that she knew was probably in the sky somewhere and walked over to Kya, ignoring the weird feeling she’d just felt in her chest. It was just surprise, that was all. Surprise that Asami didn’t always look like a cutthroat monster. But honestly, it would have been a little much _even for Asami_ to be a bitch twenty four seven.

“These are good.” Kya smiled. “The last one’s a little rushed.” She noted, “And also incorrect. But it’s a good first try.”

“Thanks. Bye.” Korra said quickly. She was going to find Bolin, and she was going to forget this lesson ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so much written for this fic and i just wanna get it all out !!!! aaaaahhhh!!!!! also i had to combine chapter 4 n 5 cos i think my plan for this story involves way too many chapters, so enjoy longer updates :)


	5. "Rich girl perks."

Nobody turned up to teach her Italian class all week. That was, at least, until Friday’s lesson.

Korra did her usual routine of turning up a few minutes early, sitting at the front of the class, and resting her head on the desk for an hour’s nap, but as soon as she closed her eyes and felt herself begin to drift off, she felt someone enter the room.

She couldn’t tell you _how_ she felt it, because it wasn’t like she heard the footsteps. She just knew that someone was there.

Glancing up, she saw a tall and well-built man. He was bald, with arrow-shaped tattoos running over his body, and a dark beard. Although he looked scary, Korra knew he wasn’t; she’d grown up meeting new people all the time, so she’d almost got a sixth sense for whether or not someone was bad news. She had yet to be proven wrong on any of her assumptions.

This man seemed kind, if only a little uptight.

“Hello.” He said.

“Uh. Hi.” Korra looked him up and down. “Or, should I say… Buongiorno? Your my Italian teacher, right?”

He laughed pleasantly, and nodded. “Welcome to introductory Italian. I’m Tenzin. I teach the languages at this school, but I was under the impression that nobody had picked one this year. My mistake. It was my sister, Kya, who told me about you.”

Korra had mentioned to her astronomy teacher that she basically had a free period before her daytime astronomy class, since there was no Italian teacher. Still, she was his sister? They looked _nothing_ alike!

“So you can speak Italian?” She asked him.

He smiled at her gently, and Korra knew he was trustworthy. “Yes. I speak many languages. They are much more important than most other teachers would have you believe. Without bilingual spies, our connections to other Academies would dwindle and perish, making us much more vulnerable as a community.”

Korra nodded. Tenzin approached the front of the class and, as if by magic, the drawers of his desk flew open and paper began to pile out and land with a whisk on his desk. Korra realised that this must be airbending. She’d never seen it in action before. It was… underwhelming. For some reason, she’d expected a _hurricane_ to form from his mouth, or something like that.

“So, may I know your name?” He said. “I need to fill out this form and send it to the agency. Not many people take a language so you’ll be in high-demand, and Kya didn’t mention it.”

“Oh.” Korra opened her pencil case that she laid on her desk, took out her pen, and promptly began to chew on the end. That was her usual style of learning. “Korra.”

Tenzin’s eyes shot up to meet her. “Pardon?”

“Korra.” She repeated. “My name’s Korra. Spelt with a ‘K’ and two ‘R’s.”

Tenzin’s jaw dropped a fraction, but after a moment he composed himself. “I see why Kya was so interested in you, then.”

Korra beamed. “She was?” She had been trying extra hard in her astronomy lessons.

“Well, of course. You look as if you descend from one of the poles, and your name is exactly like the missing Avatar’s. It is almost as if it _cannot_ be a coincidence, and yet… It is.”

Korra remembered Bolin saying something like that when she first told him her name. It was sort of disappointing that Kya had mentioned her because of a coincidence, and not her brilliant work ethic. “Yeah. I’m a nonbender, so it must be. And the fact that I look like a waterbender is a complete coincidence too. I’ve never even been outside of the states… Except for right now, of course. So I’m not from the North or South pole.”

“And you’ve never felt any connection to any elements? You’ve never seen the sea move around you as you swim in it? Never been so angry you’ve breathed fire? Anything like that?”

Korra knew what bending looked like. “Nothing at all. I’m just a normal, American girl.”

Tenzin nodded, scribbling something down into his notebook before looking up and smiling at Korra. “Well, you’re very wise for choosing a European language, then. I can promise you that next year, you will be out of the states every other week.”

The prospect of that made Korra grin. “Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“Then why don’t more people choose to take a language? This _is_ an introductory course, right? Because ‘buongiorno’ is all I know.”

“I’m afraid,” Tenzin sighed, “That it is not a want of experience that deters people from these subjects. It is that they would rather be doing things that involve more weapons and murder and –“ He caught himself as if he was about to go off on a long tangent. “It is of no matter, because _you_ are here now. I am only sorry I wasn’t here earlier in the week.”

“It’s chill.” Korra said. “So, why will I be out of the states lots? Where will I be going?”

Tenzin laughed. “Italy, I’d hazard to guess. And because of the lack of qualified spies that know another language, you’ll be doing translation work. Even students at the academy are hired for some of the higher paying jobs, simply because there’s so few spies that know other languages, and you’re in high demand. It won’t be as exciting as an assassination mission, or stealing back a stolen jewel, or anything like that. But your work will be necessary, and more importantly than that, completely safe. Now come on, my only student, let us learn some basics.”

Korra had found her first real Italian class to be okay; the language was expectedly challenging but also not impossible, and Tenzin was a very good teacher. He told Korra that a lot of the students and even members of staff viewed him as a ‘great pacifist’, because he didn’t like getting involved with any of the dangerous missions or even sports and activities the school held, if they involved violence.

“They asked me to referee at the Pro-bending tournament, at the New Year’s festival.” He said. “But that drivel is a mockery of the history of bending. I just couldn’t do it.”

“Pro-bending? A tournament for people that like bending?” Korra guessed, and Tenzin laughed at her as if she was a puppy drinking from her bowl for the first time.

“No, my dear. It’s a sport.” He said. “For benders, so you won’t be able to play. Although I’m sure you wouldn’t want to. Three benders, one of each element, go against another three, and try to push the teammates off of this platform into a body of water. In our case, on the lake past the mountains.”

“Is that it?” She asked.

“The basics.” He nodded. “Some of the rules confuse me a little though.” He admitted with a sheepish smile.

Korra shrugged. “Not like I can play anyway.”

“It’s still a pleasant day, even for nonbenders, who so often miss out on doing nice things. There are no classes, and everyone relaxes by the lake and hot springs. There are competitions for nonbenders, too. Running races and creative competitions and everything. And, of course, a barbecue. Now, what does this word mean again? ‘Libro’?”

The prospect of a barbecue excited Korra, and she imagined running past a finish line in first place, benders and nonbenders all behind her, yelling and cussing at her for winning and beating them her first year there, before she ran up to a man serving hotdogs and ate three.

After leaving Tenzin’s class, nothing particularly interesting happened until after the evening astronomy session.

Korra groaned as she logged on to her email.

Her teachers from back home had sent her all the work she had to catch up on whilst she missed a few months of school for her ‘Elite sports camp’. She scanned down the list, her eyes dodging all of the maths work completely.

It was the Friday of her first week at the academy, and she was _exhauste_ d. Way more exhausted than she’d expected to be! School didn’t carry on through the weekend, which was truly a blessing, but Korra had had the idea of emailing Naga through the school system. She hadn’t brought her phone with her, but this place still had internet.

The library was a medium-sized room full to the brim with stocked shelves and impossibly high ceiling. It even had an open second story full of more books. _Seriously, how did they fit all these huge rooms into three buildings?_ In and amongst the shelves there were sofas and chairs, but Korra was sitting at one of the only four computers in the whole library, in the centre of the room.

She decided that if she started her school work right then and there she could do it gradually over her stay here, so she wouldn’t get stressed out later. Plus, it was a nice distraction from everything that _was_ here.

To start with, she would read the book her teacher had set for the class to read over the next month.

“Do you have a copy of The Handmaid’s Tale?” Korra asked the librarian, approaching the front desk.

Her desk was big and piled high with books, and behind her was a huge poster for the ball that was being held on Sunday night. It was a picture of a waterbending couple slow dancing, surrounded by candles, and according to what Bolin had said it couldn’t be anything at all like what the ball was actually like.

Apparently it was all, ‘Who’s the best dressed?’ and ‘Have you seen who so-and-so’s dancing with?’. Like a school dance, but even more snobbish and elitist.

Korra had already agreed to stay and hang out with Bolin that night so he could avoid Eska, but she really didn’t feel like she was missing out on much. And it wasn’t like she had anything to wear to _a ball_. What the hell was ‘a ball’ anyway? Was this ‘ _Beauty and the Beast’_?

The librarian smiled and began flicking through a huge book of records. Apparently they logged all the books in there, and not online. _Weird_. _But what’s new? This whole school is weird._

“Ah. Someone’s taken it out I’m afraid. It will probably be returned in a few days, but we don’t have it right now.” The librarian said apologetically. Korra’s heart sunk. She was probably going to have to do something for A.P bio now.

As if by magic, the book appeared in front of Korra on the desk, connected to a slender arm. Korra blinked, but it really _was_ there. The red hardback had the words ‘The Handmaid’s Tale’ embroidered into the front. “It’s right here. I’m done with it. So, you can read it.” Asami Sato’s voice said from behind Korra.

She turned her head around to see the taller girl looking at her with a strange look in her eyes. Korra didn’t know when she’d started fixating on the taller girl’s eyes. Maybe it was the first time they’d met. But this look that Korra was seeing was entirely new to her. It wasn’t the staple anger that Asami wore around the school like a crown, but it wasn’t the content expression she had when she stared at the stars, either.

“Oh. Thanks.” Korra said shortly. She was aware of that first astronomy lesson, when she’d almost thought that Asami looked _pretty_ , or whatever, and she wasn’t going to let herself slip up like that again.

“No problem.” She said. Korra expected her to walk away in her usual manner, but instead she stood there. After a moment, she said, “Do…” She paused, her eyebrows furrowed, “Do you like this book?”

Korra glanced down at the well-read novel.

“First time reading.” She said. “It’s for school. Back home school, I mean.”

Asami almost looked _disappointed_. Almost. Not quite. “Okay. Never mind then.”

She walked away, slinging a black rucksack over her shoulder. Judging by the shape of the bag, it was full to the brim with books.

 _So Princess Sato likes to read? Who would have thought_. Korra mused.

When Asami was at the door, she stopped, and turned back to look at Korra. Korra was trapped there, under her gaze. “Korra.” She said, after a minute. The way Korra’s name sounded on her lips was unlike anything Korra had heard before, and Korra cursed her heart for pumping a beat quicker. “Where do you think you know Mako from?”

Her voice was like a steel blade, but unlike normal, it felt as though the steel blade wasn’t pointed at Korra. Korra sighed. “You need to ask him about that. I’m not getting involved between you two. No more than I already have, anyway.”

Asami’s eyes tightened, and she turned and walked away.

Korra made her way down to a green leather seat in the corner, that looked particularly comfortable. Opening the cover of the book, she glanced at the inner cover page. Underneath the title, there was a tiny scribbling in black pen.

**_“PROPERTY OF ASAMI SATO. IF FOUND, YOU SHOULD RETURN TO HER BECAUSE THAT’S THE POLITE THING TO DO. IF YOU DON’T RETURN IT, SHE WILL TELL FATHER.”_ **

It must have been written years ago, the ink faded and the handwriting that of a child’s, albeit a very neat child.

Korra was pretty sure she already knew what the book was about, since she’d seen the show, and it certainly wasn’t something a child should be reading. No wonder Asami was so messed up. This book was _dark_.

The next page logged the dates of when the book had been taken out, and the initials of who took it. ‘A.S.’ was plastered down the page over and over again, and Korra obviously knew who’s those belonged to. Nobody else had even borrowed it. Just Asami. _For years._

She began flicking through the pages, and she noticed small doodles and notes all over the pages. Were these all Asami’s? Had she stumbled on one of the Queen Bee’s most personal possession by complete coincidence? This was _prime_ blackmail material. And Asami had literally _handed_ it to her.

Korra took the book out of the library and headed up to her room, bumping into Opal on the way and having a quick chat with her. Eagerly, she jumped into her bed and began reading the pages of the new book. She was hardly paying attention to the storyline, just anticipating Asami’s next comment. Some were written in different pen colours and pencil, and it was obviously very well-read.

She giggled a little bit when she saw that Asami had crossed out a small section to do with ‘the ceremony’ in the house, writing underneath in pink gel pen that this was ‘not appropriate!!!’.

“Korra, you in there?” Bolin knocked on the door.

“Yeah?”

“You want to come play cards with me, Opal, Pabu, and Kuvira? We’re all convinced Kuvira is cheating.”

Korra _didn’t_ want to, but she was never going to admit that she’d rather sit and look at young Asami’s dribble, so reluctantly she called back, “Yeah, ‘course. I’ll be right there.”

When Korra walked into the Earthbending hall, the eating tables moved aside and couches and chairs put out for people to sit on, Kuvira immediately looked her up and down. “You look as if you’ve seen something you shouldn’t have.”

_Observant as ever, Kuvira._

Korra felt sweat on the back of her neck. “I am a nonbender, after all. In the earthbending quarter.”

Kuvira sniffed and turned back to her cards.

 _Close call,_ thought Korra.

The night of the ball rolled by, and Korra found that the anticipation of the students in school, even the nonbenders, was heightening beyond belief. It didn’t make her want to go, though. Her and Bolin had devised a much more exciting thing to do.

They were going to pull a prank on Asami.

“I don’t know about this, Bolin.” Opal said, uncertainly. The three of them were sat outside under a mushroom on the afternoon before the dance, Bolin sat closely to Opal and Korra a little bit away from them, giving them some space. “Wouldn’t you rather go to the dance with me? Uh, I mean! Just, as like, friends. Obviously! But, you know, there’s only one ball a year, and you don’t want to miss out, and…”

“No, I really need to avoid Eska.” He explained, and he did seem really sorry that he couldn’t go with Opal. “And I’ve been before, so it’s not like I’m missing anything new. Everyone will just prance around and nibble on obnoxiously small foods and laugh at unfunny jokes told by the teachers. I just don’t wanna. Nothing could make me want to go.”

Opal looked especially disappointed at that last remark, but she nodded in understanding before picking up her bag and waving goodbye, mentioning something about having to practise her bending. Korra leant back against the grass and stared at the sky.

“You should have invited her to prank Asami with us.” Korra said.

“She wanted to go to the ball, though.” Bolin mumbled.

“She wanted,” Korra turned to face Bolin, “To be with you.”

Bolin blushed a light shade of pink, turning his eyes to where Opal was walking. “Nah.” He shook his head, smiling a little. “She’s not into me like that.”

Korra rolled her eyes and fell back against the grass. “You’re dumb as hell.” She mused, “But whatever.”

Bolin didn’t reply, his eyes still watching Opal, a far-off expression on his face.

“So what prank are we going to pull on Asami?” Korra asked. Bolin was still staring. “Earth to Bolin?”

“Oh, yeah! Sorry…” He mumbled, before perking up. “I have a killer prank in mind. And a back up one, too.”

Korra raised her eyebrow. “Are you going to tell me them?”

Bolin smirked, mischief glowing in his eyes. “I feel like you’ll pussy out if I tell you beforehand. So it’s a surprise for you too.”

Korra rolled her eyes.

It was no time at all, it seemed, before she found herself outside of Asami’s bedroom. Bolin had picked her up at seven, an hour after the ball had started and everything was under way, after insisting that he really didn’t want to go to the ball with Opal (which, he obviously did, but he just couldn’t bring himself to admit it).

The walk to Asami’s bedroom had been long and winding. “Does she have the penthouse suite?” Korra had said jokingly, as they had walked up another set of stairs.

“Yep.” Bolin replied.

“Wait, seriously?!”

“No joke.” Bolin shrugged. “Her dad is one of the founders of this place, but he basically designed the whole thing too. I’m sure you’ve heard of Future Industries?”

Korra shook her head, then realised that since she was behind Bolin on the stairs, he didn’t see her. “No. Uh, I haven’t.”

He scoffed. “They suck, basically. They take a lot of profit from the agency, and can basically get away with anything they want, since they own us.”

“That’s terrible.” _And Asami is the daughter of the founder. That adds up._

“It really is.” Bolin said sadly. “They own lots of other spirt world affiliated organizations too, and they’re filthy rich. The Sato’s, I mean. Asami probably has more money in her bank account then I will make after fifty years of being an agent. And trust me, agents get paid _well_. Yet she gets it all without having to lift a finger.”

“There was a saying for that at my high school.” Korra grimaced. “Rich girl perks.”

“It just _pisses_ me off.” He snapped, coming to a halt. He turned around to face Korra, his eyes wide with rage. “It pisses me off! The fact that some people get to live in wealth and fortune their whole lives, whilst millions of people are struggling.”

Korra sympathised with him.

“When your parents die, it’s like you automatically become _poor_.” He continued, “It’s not like I get a choice. To make a living, I _have_ to become an agent. And I have to do it well. And she can just do whatever the hell she wants all day. She barely even turns up to her classes, and why should she? As soon as she turns twenty-one she’ll probably buy a mansion on Ember island and spend the rest of her life relaxing in the sun.”

Korra sighed. “There’s nothing we can do about it, Bo.”

Bolin huffed, his shoulders slumping. “I know. It still sucks, though.”

“Yeah.” Korra smiled sadly. “It does. Now come on, let’s go prank this bitch.”

They turned the next step of stairs and arrived at a large oak door. Bolin turned the handle, exclaiming in delight when he realised Asami had left it open.

Korra was amazed by the inside of Asami’s room. It wasn’t even really a room, more like an apartment. Her feet stepped onto glossy hardwood floors, the door opening out onto a living room space – there were exposed walls, beautiful paintings, a black L-shaped leather couch sitting in front of a huge fireplace, and on the wall adjacent to where the entrance was, shelves and shelves of books.

“This place is amazing.” She mumbled.

Bolin looked as shocked as she did. “I knew it was going to be nice, but this is like, a luxury apartment.”

They walked through the living space, revealing a kitchen and dining area behind a wall. The dining area was sleek; white table perched on a fur rug, black chairs, and an expensive looking lampshade. There was a wall of windows next to the dining table, and out of it was a beautiful view overlooking the mushroom fields, and some mountains past it.

The kitchen was on marble flooring, and it was equipped with a state-of-the-art cooker, fridge, coffee machine, and a breakfast bar. It was obviously expensively done up, and to Bolin and Korra’s horror they noticed the timetable on the fridge, detailing when the chef would come up and make Asami’s meals.

“Rich girl perks suck.” Bolin said, half-jokingly, half-angrily.

Korra’s eyes wandered to the portrait above the counters. A man with a hardened expression and large moustache was in the middle, a woman at his side and a young girl in front of him. At first, Korra thought that the woman was Asami, since she had the same wavy black locks and pretty face, but when Korra saw the little child between the adults she knew it must have been Asami’s mother. The two looked very alike.

In amusement, she noticed the hatred captured in the man’s eyes. It was blaring, even in portrait form. Maybe she got her looks from her mother, but that loving and caring personality she possessed was clearly her father’s.

Bolin noticed Korra staring. “Asami’s mother died a long time ago.” He informed her. “Killed by Red Lotus, or something like that.”

“Damn.” Korra said. “Must be rough. Couldn’t know that pain.” She said with a smile, and Bolin smiled back.

“Yeah, it must be really _hard_ for her.” He joined in. “If that happened to us, I’m sure we would become cold and unforgiving assholes as well.”

“Oh! Wait…” Korra laughed, and so did Bolin. Making fun of Asami like that almost didn’t sit right with Korra, but she couldn’t help it. How can somebody have all this and still be so cruel? Thoughts of Asami’s copy of ‘The Handmaid’s Tale’ flickered through her mind, but not wanting to feel any guilt, Korra pushed them away.

They went through the kitchen, into the only other door in the apartment. It led into her bedroom.

“Oh… Wow…” Korra breathed, and from Bolin’s reaction she could tell that the earthbending dorms weren’t even half as nice as this.

The room was huge, and in the centre lay a huge Victorian four poster bed with red covers and probably thirty pillows. The floor was wood, but there was a huge antique red rug, the sort that looked as if it belonged in a Pharaoh’s house, that Korra and Bolin stepped onto as soon as they entered the room. On one wall there was an open walk-in closet, filled with dark clothes, and next to it there was a door (probably the bathroom). The other wall was made entirely of bookcase, and above it all a great chandelier hung.

“The ceiling is so high up…” Bolin mumbled, staring up at it.

“Yeah…” Korra nodded, also in awe. Neither one of them moved for a second, both failing to fully process their surroundings.

After a minute, Korra walked up to Asami’s bed and laid across it. It was soft and bouncy, and her body sunk into it as if she was laying on a pile of clouds. “Bolin, you’ve gotta try this.” She cried, but her voice was muffled by the thick sheets.

Bolin was inspecting her bookcase. “So many books about engineering…” He said, more to himself than Korra. “And dystopian fiction. Hey, Korra.” He said, turning around to his friend, her face still pressed into Asami’s sheets. “Why is every single new fact I learn about Asami literally terrifying? Judging by this bookcase, her favourite genre is _dystopian_. Like, maybe if she liked horror or gothic it would be all ‘Oh haha, Asami’s just like that’, but _dystopian?_ That’s like, ‘I want to ruin the world’ kind of scary.”

Korra sat up. “Like ‘The Hunger Games’ you mean?” She said with a laugh. “That’s not that weird, Bol.”

“More like ‘ _1984’_. The one with the evil ruler watching everyone’s every move.”

“Hm. That _is_ creepy. But kind of makes sense.” Giggled Korra.

She looked across to Asami’s bedside table, where there was a lamp, a book with a bookmark in it, and a picture frame. On the other bedside table there was only a small potted-plant.

 _She must sleep on this side of the bed._ Korra thought. Her bed back home was a double, but she couldn’t remember for the life of her what side she slept on. Maybe she just slept in the middle? _Why would that even matter?_

The picture frame contained a watercolour painting of Mako. He was smiling and his hair was a little longer than Korra had ever known it. Korra mused that he was probably fourteen in the picture, since his face was chubbier as well. Her and Mako had dated at the end of freshmen year, almost as soon as she moved to Arkansas. He was fifteen when he met her, and they dated pretty much straight away.

“How long have Asami and Mako been dating?” She asked Bolin.

“Since they were thirteen.” He said. “Almost four years now, I guess. They’ve always been sort of rocky, though, so maybe they were broken up when you two dated?”

Korra thumbed Mako’s face, the painting protected by the glass of the frame. “We dated for over six months.” She said.

“Oh.” Bolin said quietly. “No. I don’t think they ever broke up for six months. Maybe one or two but never…” He trailed off, and looked at Korra apologetically.

She pursed her lips. “Ah.”

It didn’t hurt her as much as it might have done six months ago, when she was still dreaming of him most nights and would cry anytime she was reminded of him. It stung a little, but it wasn’t _painful_. She’d healed from that heartbreak.

The book Asami was reading was ‘Farenheit 451’. A book about burning books. Korra had skim read it last semester for her literature teacher. She didn’t like the ending.

“Should I spoil the ending of the book she’s reading?” Korra said with a laugh.

“That’s horrid.” Bolin smiled with glee. “Do it!”

Korra found a pen in Asami’s top drawer, and began scratching her writing into the page Asami was on when she stopped. “Shit. Won’t she know someone was in here if I do this?”

“Trust me.” Bolin said. “She’s going to know somebody was in here by the time we’re done.”

“What _are_ we going to do exactly?” She asked.

Bolin smiled evilly. “We’re going to… Drum roll please…” Korra tapped her fingers against Asami’s bed table to mimic a drum, encouraging Bolin to continue. “Move all her furniture an inch to the left!” Bolin cried.

Korra stopped ‘drumming’ immediately. “That’s it?” She demanded.

“Uh… Yes.” Bolin said shortly.

“That’s crap!” Korra cried.

“No, it’s _hilarious_. Think about it.” Bolin pressed. “She’ll bump into furniture, fall out of bed, stub her toe! She will be _so mad_.”

Korra sighed. “And what if she falls over and we get sued by her dad. I thought we were just going to TP her room or something. What was your back-up choice?”

Bolin laughed nervously. “I brought some matches and gasoline so we could –“

“ _Bolin!_ ” Korra cried. “That’s way too far.”

“Well, it _was_ plan B!”

“Plan A wasn’t far _enough_!”

Bolin was about to retort when the sound of the door opening and shutting outside Asami’s bedroom shut them both up.

“Crap!” They hissed at the same time.

“What do we do?” Bolin whisper-yelled.

“Hide!” Korra whisper-cried back, “And shut up!”

They both went for under the bed, scrambling underneath the wooden frame, and using the covers as curtains to hide their bodies. They got in there just in time, because the door to Asami’s room swung open, and footsteps could be heard.

“Mm… Mako…” Asami moaned quietly, and Korra and Bolin both froze.

They stared at each other with wide eyes. _Oh, Crap._

Korra and Bolin could both hear the sound of kissing, and underneath the bedsheet-curtain that Korra was laid behind she could make out four feet. Asami kicked off her heels, one of them almost hitting Korra in the eye. She dodged to get away from it, hitting Bolin as she did so. He was about to yelp in pain, but Korra covered his mouth with her hand and shot him a stern look, mouthing the words ‘ _Shut up!’._

With both of them under there, it was becoming very humid already, and Korra could feel sweat dripping down her forehead.

“Maybe we should go back to the ball…” Mako said.

“Why bother? I don’t like dancing.”

“Well, we’re probably going to win the best couple prize or something, so…”

“Tell me the truth about Korra.” Asami interrupted harshly.

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze. _I meant ask him that when I wasn’t around, Asami!_ Korra cursed, although she knew Asami didn’t actually know Korra was under her bed.

“The… What?” Mako stuttered.

“The truth, Mako.” Asami demanded. “You told me you’ve never seen her before in your life. I might have believed that, if you didn’t act like a scared little boy around her. I mean, seriously? You thought I wouldn’t notice?”

“Notice _what?_ ” Mako raised his voice.

Korra looked over to Bolin, who was laying upwards, saying a silent prayer. She rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

“I come and sit with you two on Monday, and you’re all quiet. You see her with Bolin, and you start walking the other way. She makes a joke or something, and I literally _watch_ as you try not to laugh.”

“I just don’t like her.” He said more quietly.

Korra watched as Asami’s feet took a step away from Mako. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not!”

“Tell me the truth. Where did you know her from?”

“Asami… It’s not… I don’t…”

“You slept with her, then?” Asami surmised, almost laughing. “Of course you did.”

Bolin grabbed Korra’s arm and gave her a pleading look. Korra knew what he meant. _We shouldn’t be listening to this conversation._

“Asami…”

“When?” She snapped.

“Asami, I –“

“Tell me when you fucked her, Mako!” She barked, and it almost sounded like she was _crying_.

Bolin looked like he was about to explode. Korra silently begged him not to do anything, but his face was as red as a tomato and he was looking so helpless.

“A year ago.” He said.

“And it was just once?”

Silence.

“I loved her, Asami.”

A smacking noise resounded through the room as Asami’s palm made contact with Mako’s cheek.

The room fell into an eery quiet. By the sounds of it though, or lack thereof, it didn’t look like either of them would be staying in this room for much longer. Korra glanced towards Bolin who was soundlessly crying, and almost laughed, before grabbing his arm and mouthing, “ _They will probably leave soon_.” It took two tries for Bolin to understand, but when he did he seemed to calm down.

“I love you more, Asami More than I ever loved Korra.” Mako said, after a minute. Korra rolled her eyes. _You probably do, bud._

“I don’t believe you.”

“You have to! I can’t lose you, Asami!” Mako was practically begging. “We’ve been together for four years. You can’t throw that away.”

“How long were you with Korra?”

“Six months, I think.” He answered honestly.

There was another silence in the room.

“Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?” Asami asked. Her voice was soft and low. “It was after a year of us dating. We were basically still children. And you told me you loved me and I believed you, but as the seasons have gone on since then… It’s felt less and less true.”

“Asami, I _do_ love you.”

“I know you do, in a way. Maybe you loved that I loved you. Or you loved what I could give you. At the start, you might have even loved _me_. I think you do love me, but only in a way.” Asami said softly. “But it might not be in the way that I need. That I _want_.”

“Well… What do you want?”

“I don’t know…” Asami sighed audibly, before taking a step towards Mako.

“I’ll do anything that you want of me, Asami. I’m yours.”

Asami seemed to pause for thought.

“Kiss me. I want you to kiss me.” She whispered whilst taking a step forwards, and as she did, Bolin gripped Korra’s arm. His eyes were screaming what his mouth could not.

_They’re not going anywhere, are they!?_

Mako and Asami landed on a thud above them, and shuffling could be heard. Was that a flyer unzipping? _Already?_ Korra groaned inwardly. Mako had not improved when it came to foreplay.

Before she could stop him, Bolin had pushed past Korra and burst out onto the floor of Asami’s bedroom.

“Bolin!” Mako and Asami cried out at once.

“I wasn’t perving!” He yelled back at them, his eyes pressed closed. “I just couldn’t stay under there any longer.”

 _Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god._ Korra was going to _die_. Her body went into meltdown.

“I was trying pull a prank on you!” Bolin was trying to explain but Asami was hitting him with her pillow.

“Get out, Bolin! You creep!”

_Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap._

Korra was losing it!

“Korra’s here too!” Bolin cried, trying to push Asami off of him.

“She’s _what?_ ” Asami growled.

_Are you fucking kidding me, Bolin?_

Korra crept out from underneath the bed, and looked up at Mako and Asami with an apologetic smile on her face. “…Hey, guys.”

Asami was the colour of paper. “What… Are you _doing?_ ” She said it so quietly that Korra could barely hear her. The taller girl’s body was practically quivering with rage.

“Just… y’know…” Korra winced. “Hangin’ out?”

“Get _out_!” Asami shouted. “Both of you! Get out of my _sight_!”

Korra did not need to be told twice. Grabbing Bolin by the wrist, the two of them rushed out of the apartment and didn’t stop running till they were three sets of stairs down. Korra leant against the wall panting, and Bolin ran his sweaty hands over his jeans.

“I’d say that went pretty poorly.” He surmised, after a moment.

Korra glowered at him. “Ya think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait till friday and do weekly updates, but ehhhhh. I feel like I just wanna put out my story, yknow?


	6. "Azula and Her Posse"

It had been a week since the night of the ball, and Bolin and Korra had successfully managed to avoid Mako and Asami the whole time. It had been quite the endeavour but it had to come to an end at some point.

Korra had skipped all the day lessons of astronomy, and got to the night classes early enough to finish up before Asami could even get there, skipping dinner to do so. Kya just thought she was being extra eager, so it wasn’t a big deal, but Korra didn’t like sacrificing her education. Or her dinner. Still, _seeing_ Asami was a big no.

She couldn’t help but wonder if her and Mako had broken up. Could she really forgive him for cheating on her for _six months_? And with Korra, the girl who she made it very apparent that she did not like? That must really sting. Korra smirked when she remembered that time on the grass outside school, when Asami had called her a rottweiler. There were worse animals she could be.

Bolin and her ate in the earthbending eating quarters quickly every day, then went to hang out in her room, where they knew they’d be completely safe. At first Bolin hadn’t wanted to go into a girls’ room, since the penalty for doing so was a week suspension (and it goes on your record, which never looks good for future employers), but he gave in when Mako started to search for him., openly calling his brother’s name down corridors. Bolin was not ready to reconcile. It seemed like he was the most humiliated out of all of them.

“So, you’re basically living in hiding from Miss Sato?” Tenzin asked with a furrowed brow. Korra and Tenzin had ended up becoming friends, despite the fact that he was a teacher and she was a student. He could tell when something was bothering her because she was the only one in the class, and she liked having someone to talk to. Even if he was just a bald old man.

“Mmhm.” She nodded, conjugating the verbs in front of her. She looked up to see Tenzin pulling his quizzical look – an eyebrow raised and pursed lips – and she sighed. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“You’re aware you’re being a fool? So what? Your prank failed, who cares?”

Korra rolled her eyes. “It’s _awkward_.”

“I just think it’s shocking that Asami let you live to tell the tale.” Tenzin mused, sitting back in his seat. “She’s always been very punishing, very unforgiving. Just like her father. But she just let you and Bolin go? Maybe she’s got a soft spot for you, Korra.” He smiled.

Korra snorted. “Or maybe she was just embarrassed. And trust me, Baldy, she hates me. If she liked me, it might make it slightly less awkward. But even if she did, it would still be _real_ awkward.”

“Because of your history with Mako? I think you’re just stressing over nothing.”

_Seriously, she told this man waaaaay too much._

“Yes! Because of _that_.” Korra laid her head on the desk and moaned loudly. “Why was past Korra so stupid? I wish I could go hit her and tell her that skinny white boys are _never_ a good idea.”

She could feel Tenzin smiling down on her. “You cannot blame a version of you. You are just you, and the decisions you make are concrete. You have to hold yourself accountable, but you don’t have to punish yourself.”

Korra sniffed. “Wise words from the man who hides from his ex-girlfriend whenever she’s in town.”

“If your ex-girlfriend was Lin Beifong, you’d do the same.” He said with a grimace.

She laughed at her teacher, but deep down she knew he was right. She couldn’t avoid Asami forever.

Korra was returning ‘A Handmaid’s Tale’ when it happened. The fateful and inevitable encounter.

She approached the librarian and put the book on the desk, smiling and chatting to the lady as she did so. When she turned around, Asami was stood there.

A faint blush was on the taller girls cheeks, but other than that she seemed normal. Same dark coat as usual, hair all wavy and shiny, her eyes holding that same hatred as they always did.

“Did you like the book?” She asked stiffly. Awkwardness filled the air, and Korra smiled sheepishly.

“Uh, yeah.” She said. “Preferred the show, though.”

“There’s a show?” Asami asked, interested.

Korra smiled calmly. _This was going okay, she wasn’t beheaded yet_. “Yeah. It’s pretty good. If you like the book you should watch it.”

“It’s my favourite book.” Asami informed Korra plainly. “One of them, anyway.”

“I could tell from all the scribbles.” Korra teased. She didn’t know what made her say it, but she couldn’t help it.

“Yeah..” Asami smiled shyly, colouring a little. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s no biggie. Added to the reading experience.”

The two didn’t say anything else.

“How about,” Korra offered after a moment, unable to bear the silence for any longer. “We just pretend that I never read all your childhood writing, and you never saw me in your bedroom whilst going at it with my ex-boyfriend, and instead we go back to being…”

“Enemies?”

“You’d call us _enemies_?” Korra grinned, clutching her heart in mock-hurt. Sure, they weren’t friends, and they probably couldn’t be described as rivals since there was nothing to rival over, and they both harboured a strong dislike of the other… Okay, yeah, enemies was probably the right word. ”Nah, I’m kidding. Let’s go back to that. Enemies. Deal?”

“Deal.” Asami nodded, holding out her hand.

Korra shook it, and without saying another word to each other, the two walked away.

For some reason, Korra’s heart had begun to race as soon as she had touched Asami’s hand. They’d never touched before, and since Korra was such a cuddly person, maybe it just shocked her nerve system. Or something like that. Her hand twitched, and she looked down at it where Asami had held it, almost as if she had expected there to be something. But, it was just her hand. Obviously. Just her hand.

Her hand, that had touched Asami Sato’s hand.

-

When Asami was five her mother was killed.

It wasn’t something she liked to broadcast to the world, but she had always felt like that was what defined who she was. She wasn’t a bender, she wasn’t cut out to be the hero, and she didn’t even want to be. All she wanted was her mother back, and it was something she could never have.

It had driven her father insane. He was a good man. She knew he was a good man, and no matter how many times he proved himself not to be, she would always know him as a good man. He lost the love of his life. If Asami lost Mako, she’d probably react in the same way; working long hours, always away from home, never making time for his daughter.

She didn’t really remember much of her mother. Just that she was young and fun and full of life. How cruel it was that she had always been so full of life? So alive that Asami would never have been able to know that she was going to lose her mother. She could never even have suspected it. It was ironic, really.

Her eyes opened, and she sat up groggily in her bed. It was the middle of the night. Mako was in her bed, sleeping next to her, his arm draped across her lap. She watched as his chest rose up and down, and at the drool pouring out of his mouth. Inside, she felt nothing, but there he was. The love of her life.

Some loves are smaller than other loves. Her father’s love for her was small, but his love for her mother was enormous. And Mako’s love for her… Well, it might not even be there.

He did love Korra though. Or he had.

Her eyebrows furrowed just at the thought of _that_ girl.

Korra was somebody that confused Asami. She’d never felt this way about anyone. There had been people that she’d _disliked_ before and people she hated, but somehow Korra was both and neither. She imagined Korra kissing Mako, him telling her that she was his and that he loved her. A jealous fire burnt in her chest, and she pushed Mako’s arm off her lap.

“Asami?” He mumbled, half-asleep.

“I’m just going to get some water.” She whispered.

“Be back quickly…”

She rolled her eyes. _I’ll take as long as I want. Don’t tell me what to do._

She did love Mako. She was sure of it. How could she not love him, when they’d been together for so long? He was handsome, and so few boys were truly handsome these days. And he was brave, and kind, and mysterious. As a child, he was who she’d imagined her boyfriend would be. To the T. If she’d drawn a picture at that age, of what her family was going to look like, it was Mako, her, and a little girl. Just like her family.

And yet, part of her always had a sneaking suspicion that something was missing, but she didn’t know what. Something inside her. Something that didn’t burn for Mako, not one bit.

She entered the kitchen-diner area of her apartment, and noticed the book she’d left on the table. About to put it back, she remembered the book she’d read before this one, and who’d read it after her. _A Handmaid’s Tale_. That book was always one that would remain close to her. The copy in the library actually belonged to her mother, and even though she’d borrowed it a hundred times, she could never buy it. Her mother wanted it to belong to the library.

That didn’t stop her from scribbling all over it, though.

She felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of Korra reading it. None of it was particularly insightful; all just jibber-jabber about what characters she didn’t like and silly thoughts. Why had she even given it to Korra? Well, she would have gotten it eventually when she had returned the book. She couldn’t put off the unavoidable. But why did _her_ school have to be studying that book? Why couldn’t it have been ‘ _Pride and Prejudice’_? Or ‘ _To Kill a Mockingbird’_? Why did they have to study Asami’s book.

She poured herself a glass of water from the tap. When it touched her lips, it was cold and refreshing, and she felt all at once just how dry her throat was.

Korra had been a nuisance ever since she got here.

She remembered that first day. Korra had been wearing a grey vest, and Asami hadn’t been able to keep her eyes off of her arms. Not many girls got scouted as nonbenders, and those that did were always weird (She shuddered when thinking of Mai and Ty-Lee), but Korra was obviously scouted because of her build. Asami was in pretty good shape herself, but she wasn’t even comparable to Korra. It was unusual for a girl who looked like Korra to care so much about her body, wasn’t it? Why would you, when you were pretty?

But after the initial shock of seeing that Korra was a buff girl, and a pretty one at that, her novelty had worn off. She showed her true colours quickly – rude and tasteless. A brute. Like most nonbenders. And she was somehow connected to Mako?

It just didn’t sit right with Asami.

She’d skipped all the physical classes she could so as not to see her, but she wasn’t going to skip weapons or astronomy.

“Ugh…” Asami groaned, rubbing her head. Just thinking of the nonbender gave her a headache. She walked over to the window and stared out at the stars over the mountain. Sometimes, when she was looking at the stars, she could feel her mother looking down at her, smiling.

She wondered if she was making her mother proud.

“Asami?” Mako was in her doorway, shirtless, holding the cover around himself like a skirt. “Are you coming back to bed?”

Asami couldn’t explain it to anyone; or rather she had nobody to explain it to, but when she watched Mako do something incredibly regular or normal, she was slightly disgusted. By all means he could save her life on a mission, and she’d be enamoured, or he could workout in the gym and she’d find it really attractive, but him just stood there, waiting for her to come back to bed… Something about it just repulsed her. 

They’d went to a concert once, and when she watched him jump up and down to the music, singing along to the lyrics, she’d never been _less_ attracted to anyone.

She sniffed, before placing her glass on the dining room table. “Yeah, okay.”

The next morning, she woke up before Mako again. She hated how his body weighed on her when they slept in the same bed. His arm was like a log that she had to roll off of her every time they awoke.

This morning was no exception.

As she did it that morning, she was vaguely aware that she was _unhappy._ And not just unhappy in general (although that too), but unhappy with Mako. And she had been unhappy long before she’d found out he had cheated on her.

She creeped out of bed and got washed up in her ensuite, running the shower to heat it up before she got in. Once she’d showered, she picked out her clothes for the day – as always, a dark red coat and boots.

Mako was just rising as she’d finished getting changed.

“Asami?” He called out. She silently sighed.

“I’m right here.”

“Remember we’re having breakfast with a few people today.” He reminded her.

_Oh, yeah._

“Korra’s going to be there, isn’t she?” Asami asked, trying to sound indifferent. She couldn’t help but ask, though. It was the first thing that came to her mind.

Mako sat up and scratched the top of his head, letting out a yawn. “Probably. Hey, do you think Bolin likes Korra?”

Asami’s eyebrow twitched. “Why would you care if he did?”

Mako snickered. “I wouldn’t, don’t worry. They just hang out a lot. I’m just gossiping.”

“Well, don’t. It’s not a cute look on you.” Asami applied her infamous red lipstick. “And get ready, we need to be there in five minutes.”

Five minutes passed swiftly, and soon enough Asami found herself in the firebending eating quarter. She’d eaten in every eating quarter at least once, but the firebending area was her favourite. Round tables filled the room, each seat padded and comfortable, and the food was always elegant.

That morning they were having traditional Japanese breakfast (rice, tofu, and fish) and Asami was actually excited to eat. In between working in the garage and attending classes and reading, she often let herself become very hungry by accident.

On their table, Mako had invited Bolin, who’d in turn invited Opal (who Asami did actually quite like), Korra, a boy Asami knew to be called Pabu, and Kuvira. Asami and Kuvira weren’t friends, but out of all of them, Kuvira seemed the most like her. Quiet and inoffensive, yet strong-willed.

“So, this is the firebending eating quarter?” Korra asked excitedly, looking around in awe. Her eyes lit up, looking at all the furnishings, and Asami watched her with what she hoped was a dry expression. That day Korra was wearing a black muscle top, showing off those _stupidly_ sinewy arms. Asami allowed her eyes a second to trail down them, before turning her attention to Mako.

Was it just her, or did Korra have bigger arms than her boyfriend?

“Obviously.” Kuvira said, and Asami chuckled, earning herself a glare from Korra and Bolin.

Opal sat next to Bolin, who sat next to Korra, who was _about_ to sit next to Mako before Asami stole the seat. She didn’t want his ex to be next to her boyfriend. Korra gave her a strange look, but neither of them said anything.

Mako, as always, wrapped his arm over her shoulder. She never had liked the sensation, but after four years of dating it certainly wasn’t something she was about to bring up.

How would that even go? “ _By the way, I don’t like it when you touch me. Like, at all.”_ Yeah. No way.

Bolin and Korra’s eyes were immediately drawn to the interaction and the first burst out with, “So, you guys are still together?”

Korra elbowed Bolin in the side and he gave her a questioning look, to which she furrowed her brows and whispered something harsh at him, but Mako just chuckled.

“Of course we’re still together.”

Asami didn’t like how he sounded so _smug,_ but she wasn’t going to say anything.

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Opal asked, mainly towards Bolin.

Bolin stared at her blankly as if he didn’t hear the question, obviously reliving the events of the last time he was with Mako and Asami. A look of sheer terror crossed his face, making Asami smile to herself. It had been more embarrassing for her boyfriend’s brother than for anyone else, it seemed.

Thinking of those two in her room though, unaccompanied, going through all her possessions… She wondered what they thought of it all. If they’d made fun of her for needing someone to cook her meals for her, if they’d sniffed at her expensive furniture, if they’d made fun of her for having so many books. Korra had even written the ending of that book she’d been reading, obviously as an attempt to irritate her. The joke was on Korra though, since she’d read ‘Farenheit 451’ a handful of times.

Contrary to what Korra wrote, she actually liked the ending of the book. It left the readers with hope. Instead of the content of the note Korra had left, she cared more about the girl’s handwriting. Her own was long and cursive, and she’d worked hard to perfect it, but Korra had that easy-going round handwriting. The type that could be written quickly yet still look pretty once it’s done. Asami had never been able to write like that, and it ticked her off that Korra could.

Korra elbowed him in the side again, this time much more loudly saying, “C’mon Bolin. Stop being weird. I think he was just asking.” She explained to Opal.

“Oh.” Opal said.

The food arrived in trays and Asami picked at it. She wasn’t a _picky_ eater, she just never really had much of an appetite. Her companions did not have the same problem, Korra especially. Asami watched as the girl waffled down two whole plates in the space of a few minutes. Bolin wasn’t far behind her.

Asami rolled her eyes to her own plate, as if it was going to respond with “I know right, so disgusting. You don’t have to eat me.”

“Not eating, Asami?” Mako asked her.

She smiled at him softly. “I am.” She said, and began to eat her food.

“Maybe her chef already cooked for her.” Korra jibed with a smirk, and this time it was Korra’s turn to get elbowed by Bolin.

Asami smiled sweetly. “He gets the day off today, so don’t you worry.”

Korra rolled her eyes, but Asami saw how she smirked at her meal. It was as if Korra _liked_ to piss Asami off, as if she liked to trigger a reaction from the taller girl. Which pissed her off even more. _Which was_ _probably what Korra wanted_. She growled inwardly, ignoring the shorter girl as best as she could and focussing her energy on Kuvira.

“so what are your plans for after the academy, Kuvira?”

Kuvira smiled at her smally. “Be an agent. Retire. Die.”

Asami laughed. “Dream big?”

“Of course.” Kuvira laughed a little too.

“Well, I want to have a huge house in Republic city.” Bolin said, interjecting their conversation. “With three levels, and three kids, and I want a crap tonne of money.”

Asami was about to say, “ _Sorry, were we talking to you?”,_ but Opal interjected her.

“Three kids?” She asked. Bolin blushed.

“Or y’know, however many my girl wants…”

“Where’s Republic City?” Korra asked, interrupting their moment, “Sounds like it would be in Utah or something. Or, like, Oklahoma.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Asami saw Mako trying to supress a smile at Korra’s wit. Asami didn’t find the other girl funny at all, just _annoying._ Plus, she had no clue what the hell Oklahoma, or Utah was.

“It’s the capital of this world.” Bolin explained. “You didn’t seriously think this whole ‘spirt world’ was just the academy and a field of mushrooms.”

Korra shrugged. “Plus some mountains and a lake, yeah.”

He laughed. “Well, it’s not. There’s a lot going on here. Whole kingdoms in fact. Once upon a time the cities that we live in here were all part of your realm, but some people started fucking with the spirits and there was this huge divide.”

Korra was looking at Bolin with interest. Asami hadn’t ever seen anyone so interested in the most boring history of the planet. _Everyone_ knew about how the spirit world absorbed the old nations to protect bending. Still, she supposed Korra simply couldn’t know about it. She wasn’t from this world.

“So yeah, now the fire nation and Earth kingdom and air temples and everything like that is here, along with the cool spirit world stuff. Like, the mushrooms. And where you lived your whole life, where we all go during the year, that’s the mortal realm.”

Asami could tell that Korra was struggling to understand, and laughed a little under her breath. Korra sent her a death stare, and for a brief second, she felt _bad_. Only for a brief second.

Another few minutes passed, with only pleasant chitter-chatter to entertain the table, when Korra suddenly said, “Who’s _she?”_

Korra was looking wide-eyed towards the entrance of the room. Asami’s interest was immediately piqued, and she followed Korra’s stare to the group of girls that had just entered the eating quarter; Ty-lee, Mai, and Azula.

Asami had never got along with the girls, them being a few years older and quite frankly, _cruel_ to those they didn’t like. She might be viewed as the resident mean girl amongst _her_ peers, but Azula was certainly the Queen Bee of the entire school. She was rude, harsh, and had a voice that went straight through you. You know those kids that like, torture animals when they’re little, and turn out to be psychopaths? Well, Azula was definitely one of those.

“Azula and her posse.” Bolin told Korra.

“Mai and Ty-Lee are my roommates.” Korra informed the group. “They’re the only other two nonbending girls. They’re kinda… creepy.”

Kuvira and Mako’s eyes shifted to look at Asami, to watch her reaction, but nobody else seemed to notice that Korra had forgotten about her. Asami wasn’t even sure if Korra fully knew that she _was_ a nonbender, although she must have figured it out by now. It wasn’t Asami’s favourite thing about herself, so she tried to keep the mystery going for as long as possible.

“Who’s the other?” Korra asked, her eyes following Azula as she took her seat at the very back table. Azula was making fun of something that Ty-Lee had said, very openly jeering at her friend, and a few people were watching with disapproving expressions. Of course, nobody was going to say anything though.

For some reason, Asami didn’t like the way Korra’s eyes were following the firebender; she looked to be _enthralled_. And it pissed her off. If Korra should be looking like that at anyone, it should be… Well, it certainly shouldn’t be Azula!

“Her name is Azula.” Kuvira said informatively.

“Is she nice?” Korra asked, her eyes still on the girl.

There were a few giggles around the table.

“She’s anything but nice.” Bolin said. “Her dad was this firebending terrorist. He had this plan to burn down the entire _world_. And the crazy part was, he almost did.”

Korra turned to Bolin with a strange look on her face. Was it scolding? Or curious? Or-

“That doesn’t mean Azula is bad.” Korra said calmly.

At that moment, Azula’s demonic laugh filled the eating quarter. Korra turned to look at her again, and the strange expression on her face didn’t fade.

“Let’s just say the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.” Mako commented, his eyes fixed firmly on Asami as if waiting for her to laugh. She didn’t though, because she so caught up with the way Korra was _staring_ at Azula. Like, _staring_. Eyes firmly pressed on the older girl as if they were iron nails and Azula were a magnet.

“Do you _like_ Azula?” Kuvira asked, a look of surprise on her face. Asami was silently grateful that Kuvira had asked it, because she’d been longing to know herself.

“I don’t even know her.” Korra laughed, and Asami couldn’t help but notice how Korra didn’t mention anything about not liking girls. _Oh…. That meant that she…._

_Well._

_Good for her._

Asami turned away from the table, annoyed at herself for caring about anything to do with Korra. This was her mother’s influence on her, she was sure. Always _caring_ about people, teaching her to _love_ people. Her dad had explained to her since that that was pointless. And here she was, giving half a rat’s ass about a stupid nonbender girl. _And for what?_

Bolin put Korra in a headlock, playfully ruffling up her hair. “Then why are you staring at her like that, Romeo?” He said in delight.

Korra pushed him off and grinned. “She’s just pretty.” She said, “But if she’s a bitch then it’s whatever.”

 _She’s not that pretty_. Asami thought, before she could even stop herself. _God, what is wrong with me?_

“Well, the other two are nice enough.” Opal said. Always the optimist. Asami would hardly call Mai and Ty-lee nice. Mai was a straight-up demon, and Ty-Lee was just a demon with a mask. “Especially Ty-Lee. She got scouted by the Kyoshi Warriors, you know?”

“She did?” Bolin asked. “That’s really cool.”

“What are the ‘Kee-woshi warriors?” Korra asked.

Asami frowned. “The _Kyoshi_ warriors are an elite group of female agents that work independently from the Avatar agency to complete missions.” She explained, the table turning to her in unison, a little shocked that she was speaking at all. “The missions are usually solo-jobs that last for much longer than your average agency jobs. Sometimes going undercover for years, stuff like that. It takes another two years in training at another academy, but the extra money and glory makes it worth it for most.” Asami surprised herself with the detail of her response, especially towards someone like _Korra_.

“Say, do you want to be a Kyoshi warrior Asami?” The boy, Pabu, spoke for the first time.

She looked at him coolly, a secret burst of satisfaction flowing through her when he flinched at her gaze. “Why would I need to be a Kyoshi warrior? I’m just educating the less educated.” She shrugged.

“What do you mean _less_ educated?” Korra snapped harshly.

The pleasant atmosphere on the table vanished at once.

Asami gave Korra a sympathetic look. “Well, I’m just being honest. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Just be grateful, dear.”

 _Dear_. She liked how Korra’s eyebrow quavered at the nickname. Asami was starting to think that she liked to piss off Korra, just as much as Korra liked to piss her off. They were ‘enemies’, right? Whatever that meant. This what they were _supposed_ to be like.

“Grateful for what? That your highness is willing to ‘educate’ me on this fun secret world we’ve got going on here.” On the word ‘educate’ Korra used air quotes. Asami was surprised that Korra had become so angry at her comment, since usually Korra was very collected around her. “Well, thank you, your grace, for being _so_ generous.”

“Don’t cause a scene, Korra.” Bolin said, but Korra had already stood up, anger seeping from her as she spoke.

“Tell me, princess,” She barked, the nickname she’d given Asami sounding close to a slur on her tongue, “Do you know anything about the real world? You read your books, but I don’t get the impression you leave these walls very often. What cities have you been to? And I mean _real_ cities. What movies have you seen? Shows you’ve watched?”

“Uh…” Asami knew that the answers to those questions were “Nowhere in the mortal realm”, and “None” to the last two, so she decided not to say anything.

“Don’t know the answer?” Korra said with a smile. “Well, that’s too bad. Maybe you should think twice before calling me stupid, when I’ve seen twice the amount of places at the age of sixteen as you will in your _entire life_.”

Korra stood up and stomped off, exiting the eating quarter and taking a sharp left. That left led to the firebending classrooms, so as the group watched the hallway, they saw Korra come back and walk down the correct way. It didn’t make her exit any less impactful, but it did make Kuvira smile.

“Insolent girl.” She mumbled to herself. But it didn’t make her feel any better. The way everyone was looking at her on the table didn’t make her feel any better either; like _she_ was the villain. She’d just upset _their precious little Korra._ She was so over this place.

“Don’t worry about it, Asami.” Mako mumbled.

He put a reassuring arm on her and smiled at his girlfriend, and this time, she did find his arm comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters not as exciting as the last one buuut i had a bit of fun with an asami pov :) most of the story will be from korra's pov, but when the two are far apart (emotionally, geographically, whatever) i might switch it back to asami :)) 
> 
> ALSO azula is legit my favourite character from ATLA. I literally run around my home going "My own mother thought i was a monster... She was right ofc but it still hurt!" to piss off my brother lol


	7. "Felt bad for Asami LOL"

Days passed, then weeks, and things carried on as they always had.

Asami thought about where she’d been the year before, and the year before that, and almost everything was exactly the same.

Mako was her handsome boyfriend, who was a little clingy and a little boring, but she loved him nonetheless. They were always together, always hanging out with his brother Bolin, and Opal, and whichever weird friends Bolin brought with him. She was taking the same classes as she always did, acing all of them as she always did, and she spent most of her days studying or working in the garage or reading – _as she always did_.

Her father hadn’t called her yet, but that usually took place sometime in January. Life was almost exactly as it always was, at this time of year.

_Almost._

There was one major difference this year. It was a difference which made Asami curl her toes in frustration, if she thought about _her_ for long enough.

Not that she really thought of Korra at all.

They were just always in each other’s way. She wouldn’t exactly say she was in Bolin’s circle of friends like Korra was, but she was certainly attached to it because of her boyfriend, and by those means they always seemed to be thrusted together, and they always seemed to butt heads.

November soon ended and December bombarded the academy at full-throttle; snow capped the mountains in the distance and a thick blizzard of hail or sleet seemed to attack the academy every morning. It wasn’t pretty snow, that drifted down and built up, there were no snowball fights or snowmen or snow angels. Just a lot of dangerous icy sludge. Asami didn’t even like normal snow that much – she preferred staying inside by the fireplace with a book.

The weather didn’t bode well for the New Year’s tournament, but the sun always seemed to come out at that time of year so she didn’t let it stress her. Her invention for the engineering competition was coming along well, and she was really excited to show it. And to win, of course. She always won it, every single year. It was sort of her thing.

But before New Year, there was another important event at the academy. One that Asami _loathed_.

The academy didn’t celebrate Christmas, since not everyone celebrated it back home anyway, however the Winter solstice was an important event in the spirit world. It was on the twenty-first this year, and many people went home to see there families and friends, after being away for almost two months.

Two months…? Had it really been that long?

Asami, however, didn’t have anywhere to go home to. There was her home near republic city, of course, but it was a day’s drive to get there and her father probably wouldn’t send the jet, and considering that the whole holiday was three days long, it just didn’t seem worth it.

Mako always went home, probably just to get away from Bolin, but it always made Asami feel quite lonely. She didn’t have one friend that would stay with her. To be fair, she didn’t have that many friends to start with. It might even be just Mako that she could truly count as a friend, and maybe Opal.

The Winter solstice was just lonely for her. Once upon a time she’d spend it with her mother, but that hadn’t been the case for years.

“Asami, I’ll miss you.” Mako said. He was stood in front of her with a duffel bag of his things, wearing a sad smile. He obviously meant it.

“I’ll miss you too.” She did not. Or maybe she did? She was never sure.

“I’ll call you tonight. And the other two nights.” He said kindly, and she smiled and nodded, secretly praying that he would forget. She knew it was far too much to hope for, since he was always a caring and attentive boyfriend.

He got in the limousine that was set to take him to the spirit world.

Nobody else lived in Arkansas, so he was the only one on that ride. Asami was glad about that, since states with more student agents, New York for example, and California, often had Red lotus invasions that they had to go handle during the year.

Bolin lived somewhere in Montana, and he was due in a little bit, but she had no intention of seeing him off. Instead, she was going to go to the library and read. _A Handmaid’s Tale_ was probably still in the library.

She ordered a green tea to take-away from the waterbending eating quarter, the place being completely empty, and took it to the library, sitting down on her favourite seat in the back, and taking a sip of the soothing beverage.

Instead of A Handmaid’s Tale, she decided to switch it up with some YA.

‘Carry On’ by Rainbow Rowell was quickly selected. She didn’t know why she was so attracted to the book, but now she was the only one in the library she felt more comfortable reading it. At the back of her mind, she knew it was because the romance revolved around two men, and for a moment she questioned herself as to why that made her so uncomfortable. Was she a closeted homophobe?

Pushing that ridiculous thought out of her mind, she turned the pages and began to read. An hour must have passed – the book was very good – and she was still completely engrossed.

It was that sort of, enemies-to-lovers storyline that was so addictive to read. In with it all, there were ghosts and mysteries and magical creatures. Asami couldn’t help but think that the love interest, who was dark and mysterious and evil, was being a little unfairly hated by the protagonist. She almost saw herself in him…

“That’s a good book.” She heard a voice say. Her eyes fluttered upwards, to see _Korra_ looking down on her. She was wearing a white sweater and black skinny jeans, and her face was looking down on her not unkindly. Asami immediately looked back at her book, choosing to ignore the girl. “Takes them a while to get together though.”

Asami, for some reason unknown to herself, felt the need to defend herself to Korra, “I don’t usually read books like this.” She muttered. “It just looked interesting.”

“Yeah, you didn’t have much young adult stuff on your shelves as far as I can remember.” Korra said with a smirk.

Asami rolled her eyes. _This girl really had to bring up the fact that she went rummaging in her room that one time._ “That was months ago, it’s almost weird that you remember.” She looked up at Korra and smiled. “Not obsessed with me, are you?”

Korra laughed at that, before pulling up a seat and sitting down, her knees tucked to her chin. “No, I’m just bored. Everyone else went home.”

Putting down her book, Asami sat up and stared at Korra for a moment. The girl’s hair was tied in a knot, some hairs hanging down framing her face. Her blue eyes, bright and blaring, were looking directly at her with a sort of _pity_ in them. They made Asami shuffle on her seat.

“Why didn’t you go home?”

Korra smiled. “I don’t have parents to go home to.”

The way she said it was simple, and honest, and Asami knew she wasn’t looking for sympathy.

Asami wanted to feel sorry for Korra, she really did, but how could she? She was aware that her dislike of the girl was verging into something ridiculous and unfounded; the girl hadn’t done anything wrong to her directly. But… She was just… So…

She was a nonbender. And a pretty girl. And just thinking about all of it stressed Asami out.

“Boo hoo.” Asami muttered, picking up her book again. Korra didn’t say anything else, but she did stay.

Asami expected her to go get a book and start reading herself, but instead the girl just sat back and placed her head on her knees. She closed her eyes, and within a few minutes she was softly snoring. Asami watched Korra sleeping for a moment, watched the soft rise and fall of her body as she breathed in.

A piece of hair hung in front of Korra’s face and she reached out, about to push it behind Korra’s ear, when she stopped.

_“Asami, those thoughts you have, they have to go. They are wrong, and they are unnatural.”_

Flinching, she took her hand back. Suddenly, she didn’t feel like reading this book anymore.

-

Truthfully, Korra could have gone home if she wanted to.

In fact, she _did_ want to. She wanted to see Naga more than anything.

But right now, a different girl was consuming her thoughts, guiding her decisions. A certain black-haired, pale-skinned girl, who was mean and treated everyone like crap and who lit something inside of Korra that she hadn’t felt since Mako.

_Azula._

It hadn’t been easy getting in with Azula’s group, but Korra hadn’t been able to resist. She’d always had a secret thing for the bitchy popular girls. Maybe she was just a sadist, but she couldn’t help but be attracted to it, the way they ran their mouths, stood up to anyone and everyone, oozed confidence simply by existing.

At first, she’d had to befriend the other girls, which was easy since they all shared a room. Ty-Lee was really nice and friendly, and Mai was actually pretty cool once you got to know her.

Korra felt a little bad that she’d only wanted to be their friend to get closer to Azula, since the two of them were actually okay people. It was pretty obvious that they were friends with Azula out of fear rather than actual mutual affection though – Azula would let them eat with her in the firebending eating quarter, she’d give them gifts from her older brother (who was some kind of ruler, somewhere or other), and more importantly than all of that, she was incredibly scary to be around, sometimes even violent.

If someone got in her way, she would belittle them, going so far as to ruin their whole life if she felt like it. Exposing family secrets, manipulating them into committing crimes, torture, nothing was off the table. She just didn’t _care_ , as long as she got what she wanted at the end of the day.

And for some reason, Korra really got off on that. It must be the confidence, or the special way it made you feel when she chose to be _your_ friend, but she couldn’t resist her.

After her little outburst at Asami that day, Azula must have seen the whole thing because when Mai and Ty-Lee introduced her, she already seemed to like Korra.

“I never liked Asami.” She told the girls once, as they all sat around her room.

She, like Asami, had her own bedroom, though it was just one room for her bed and belongings, and the girls sat around her fireplace and talked every few nights. Of course Korra had to balance this friendship group with Bolin and the others, but nobody seemed to really mind.

“Why? Because she’s a bitch?” Korra had asked. She often spoke out to Azula like this, something that Mai and Ty-Lee would never do. She got the impression that Azula liked her the most out of the three, already.

“Something like that.” She smiled. “But still… For a nonbender, she has a lot of nerve. It’s irritating.”

“So, she _is_ a nonbender?” Korra clarified. “I thought she was, but then why doesn’t she sleep with us?”

“Be thankful that she doesn’t.” Mai muttered.

“Because…” Azula explained, ignoring Mai. “She’s ashamed of it. No offence to you three, but it’s obvious that benders are superior to nonbenders. Even a fool could know that. But Asami and her raging god complex simply can’t deal with the fact that, compared to people like me, she is inferior.” Azula shrugged, her face feigning pity for Asami.

Korra had to agree with Azula, that probably was why Asami acted the way she did.

“Oh, and her mother was killed by Red Lotus.” Azula laughed. “What a sorry fate for Yasuko. She was an earthbender, you know? A shame that Asami didn’t inherit her talents, although I see why the spirits didn’t think she was worthy.”

“It would be odd if someone like Asami was an earthbender…” Ty-Lee mused. “They’re usually more… broad. Even metalbenders aren’t as stuck up and prissy as Asami.”

“You should see the inside of her room.” Korra commented.

Azula’s attention was grasped. “You’ve seen inside? What’s it like?”

Korra went into detail explaining Asami’s apartment, and the girls were in horror.

“That rich bitch!” Ty-Lee exclaimed.

“How typical that someone so undeserving should get to live in such luxury.” Azula sighed. “Oh well, the girl doesn’t have any friends anyway. Just a skinny boyfriend who she feeds off of like a parasite. Boyfriends are so… degrading.”

Korra laughed. “You can say that again. Her and Mako are gross. What’s with all the PDA?”

The other three girls laughed.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing,” Azula scolded Mai, “When you’re all over my brother every time you see him.”

Mai blushed.

Ty-Lee leant back against the floor, breathing out a sigh. “Man, it’s almost the solstice. I’ll be glad to go back to the circus again. Are you going to republic city, to be with your brother?” She asked Azula.

Azula sighed. “I suppose so…”

“We get to go back home?” Korra asked, confused.

“For a holiday. It’s a short break. Truth be told, too many people in the spirit world during a solstice might upset the spirits, so everyone goes home.” Mai explained. “I, for one, can’t think of anything I’d like to do less. My parents use me to take care of TomTom, and that’s about it.”

Korra smiled at the prospect of going home and seeing Naga for a few days. “That’s exciting, actually. I miss my friend.”

Azula smiled. “You’re not going to stay here? I thought you were an orphan.”

“Well, I still have people I want to see.” She laughed.

“If you want to come with me to the city, see it for the first time, you’re more than welcome to.”

Korra smiled at that prospect. It almost sounded _fun_ , and she could tell from the looks on Ty-Lee and Mai’s faces that they’d never been invited back to Azula’s for the solstice. But, she wasn’t going to ditch Naga like that, not even if Azula straight-up went, “ _If you come to mine, I will fuck your brains out._ ”

A blush filled Korra’s cheeks, but luckily nobody noticed.

“I’d love to, but I want to see my friend.” Korra declined the invitation. For a moment, Azula looked a little hurt, but then a smile was playing on her lips. Korra wondered what she’d said that had been so amusing.

“Well, we’ll see you after the break then, won’t we?”

It was the day of departure, and Korra was getting ready to leave. She would still have loads of clothes at home, so she didn’t need to pack clothes, but she was still bringing her hairbrush and toothpaste and everything like that.

Her limo was one of the first to go, and living in California meant that there were going to be a fair few people on her ride. She wasn’t too happy about that, especially since finding out that if she’d stayed living in Little Rock it might have been just her and Mako.

But then again, _Mako_ … She could make do with the Californians, after all.

She heard a knock on her dorm’s door. Mai and Ty-Lee were showering, and she wasn’t expecting anyone.

“Hello?” She called out.

“Let me in, Korra.” Azula called back.

Korra rushed to the door and ushered Azula in. The shorter girl was wearing a black crop top and black jeans, and a small smile. Korra focussed on the smile, desperately trying to ignore the rippling abs Azula had on display.

“Hey.” Korra greeted,

“Here.” Azula thrust her hand out to Korra, holding a black object. “It’s a phone. Text me.”

Korra stared at the hand blankly, processing what was happening. After a moment, she reached out and took it, inspecting the phone. It was thin and lightweight, obviously a much newer model than her one back home.

“Thanks, Azula, but why are you giving me a phone?” She half-laughed.

“We need to put you in the group chat.” Azula announced, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And, you know, this way I already have your number.”

Korra thought that that was a _little_ creepy, but she knew Azula’s intentions were kind. Or controlling? Probably controlling, but they were never creepy.

“Good bye, blue eyes.” Azula smiled, stepping out of Azula’s room and strutting down the corridor. Korra watched her go. Something about the way she walked reminded Korra of the way Asami moved. Silently, she named it ‘The Rich Girl walk’.

“I’ll miss you!” Bolin balled, holding on to Korra’s frame tightly.

“It’s three days, Bo…” Korra laughed, rubbing his back softly.

An hour or so had passed since she parted from Azula, and she was about to get in the limo. Bolin and Opal had come to see her off, and the former already had tennis-ball sized tears flowing from his eyes, clutching onto his friend desperately as if she were about to go off to war.

She noticed that Opal was looking a little jealous, so she whispered in his ear, “You better make a big of a show as this when Opal has to go…”

Bolin let go of her and looked at her, and she saw in his eyes that he was _way_ too nervous to even attempt it. He saluted Korra, and cried, “Aye aye, cap’n!”, and Korra rolled her eyes with a smile.

Opal laughed at this silly remark, which warmed Korra’s heart a little.

Opal was the only type of person a goofball like Bolin had any chance of keeping – she was easy-going, and laughed at pretty much everything he did. And it seemed like she genuinely found him funny as well, which really was a blessing.

“So, when is everyone else setting off?” Korra asked.

“Pabu goes to Pennsylvania at ten. Mako’s at eleven. I’m twelve. Opal’s twelve fifteen, with Kuvira, right?”

“Yeah.” She nodded with a smile.

“What about Asami?” Korra asked. She wasn’t sure _why_ she asked. It just seemed weird that Bolin didn’t mention it.

Bolin smiled awkwardly at Korra. “She stays here over the break.” He said shortly.

Korra blinked. “What about her father? Don’t they have a mansion near Republic city or something?”

“It’s a long drive. Probably a whole day.” Bolin said. “It’s easier for her just to stay here. I doubt she cares. It’s not like she can go home with Mako.”

A pang of guilt filled Korra’s chest. _She didn’t care about Asami. Why would she care?_ But still…

“That’s kind of sad.” Korra said.

Bolin snorted, but when Opal sighed it shut him up. “It is pretty sad.” She mused. “I wish I could stay but my aunt always comes home at this time of year, and my mum needs all the help she can get when it comes to accommodating her.”

“Why? Does she have like, special needs, or something?” Korra asked, not unkindly, just curiously.

“Oh, no. She’s just a bitch.” Opal laughed, and Korra was surprised her friend had sworn. Opal was always very polite.

“That bad, huh?”

Opal laughed. “No, not really. She’s just… difficult to cater for.”

The voice from the limousine interrupted her thoughts. “Korra, are you coming or what?”

In that moment, Korra made an impulsive decision.

It was a decision she pretty much immediately regretted, but she just hated the thought of someone spending Christmas alone. Even if it wasn’t called Christmas and the someone was easily the most annoying and bitchy person this school had to offer.

“Nah. I think me and Sato will hang together this Christmas.” She said with a smile.

Bolin and Opal’s jaws dropped.

“Korra, you don’t have to do that…” Opal said.

“Yeah, you _really_ don’t have to do that.” Bolin said with more force. “Are you forgetting that she’s crazy evil? Oh, and that she _hates us_.”

Korra hadn’t forgotten it, but something inside her just told her that this was right. “I’d feel bad if I went knowing she was alone. Not my fault I have a hero complex.”

Opal smiled at her and nodded, but Bolin still looked completely dumbstruck.

“You’re a mystery, Korra.” He said.

“I’m actually just an okay person.” She teased, and Bolin laughed.

When Bolin left later that day, him and Opal hugged for a long few moments. Korra watched the two with a smile. They had all spent the morning together, waiting for Bolin’s limo. It was nice. Korra remembered what Meng Meng had said all those weeks ago. The academy did feel a little bit more like home now. Korra was always used to having never more than one or two friends, but there was quite a group of them here. She smiled just thinking about it.

“I’ll see you in a few days, Ope.” Bolin said with a smile.

“Yeah… Text me, though.” Opal grinned.

“Kiss her whilst you’re at it.” Korra hollered, and the two turned around to look at her, both bright red. “Seriously, you two are adorable. But you’ve got to go Bo.”

Bolin got in the limo last of all the people that lived in Montana, waving at Korra and Opal the whole time that he did so.

“He’s a goof.” Opal said with a smile, still waving at him as the limo drove into the distance.

“You can say that again.” Korra laughed. “You like it, though.”

Opal blushed again. “He’s a really good friend.”

Korra rolled her eyes but didn’t let Opal see. These two were _ridiculous_.

“To tell you the truth, Korra.” Opal said, looking at the sky. “I was really jealous when you came here. Because, I don’t know, you and Bolin are just so _alike_. And I guess I’m not like that.”

“I wouldn’t say-“

“No, I know Bolin and I have our similarities.” She said with a wide grin on her face. “That’s why we get along so well. But you and him could literally be siblings, like you were brought up together or something.”

Korra laughed. “Maybe we both just have dubious table manners.”

“Maybe.” Opal smiled. “I like them, though.”

Korra hummed. “Me too.”

The limo rolled up, and Opal got inside, giving Korra one last hug before she left.

Korra sighed, turning around and heading back towards the academy. She supposed the first thing to do was to find Asami, and she had a pretty good idea of where the girl was going to be.

Just as she expected, Asami was in the back of the library, her nose deep in a book. She watched the girl from afar for a moment, inspecting the way that the girl flicked the pages, her eyes running swiftly over the lines. When Asami was like this, serene and focussed, Korra liked her a whole lot more.

If Korra got lucky, maybe Asami wouldn’t open her mouth over the next three days.

Korra must have drifted off in the library, because when she woke up Asami had disappeared. The book she had been reading was lying on the table in front of her, so Korra picked it up and put it away.

Asami had seemed… more standoffish than usual. She was probably just lonely. Korra knew a thing or two about being lonely. Thoughts of Mako and Asami entered her mind. She couldn’t believe that they hadn’t broken up. He’d cheated on her for _six months_.

Some people were way too forgiving.

Korra almost pitied Asami. That was probably why she stayed, instead of going home to Naga. Out of pity.

Checking the time, she realised it was already past ten at night. Had she been sleeping for more than nine hours? And how was she _still_ tired? She wasn’t even hungry!

Korra laughed at her body, before picking herself up off the comfortable couch and making her way to her dorm. She could fall asleep there in peace for the first time in weeks, since she knew Mai and Ty-Lee had gone back to the mortal realm. Thinking of her roommates made Korra think of Azula, and she smiled.

When she got to her dorm, she took her new phone out of her locker and typed out a message to Azula. She hadn’t planned on texting her in these three days, playing hard to get or whatever, but she couldn’t help herself. Azula probably wouldn’t even reply, anyway.

**_Korra_ : Hey!! You get home okay?**

Korra scrutinised the two exclamation make she used for a whole two minutes, but it was too late to change them now. She’d already sent the message. Azula hadn’t replied, so Korra changed into her pyjamas and crawled into her middle bunk.

She was drifting off, when she heard a familiar ding.

**_Azula:_ got home fine. how’s cali?**

Korra considered waiting a minute before replying, or even waiting till morning, but really? How could she not message Azula back straight away?

**_Korra_ : Actually, I’m staying back at the academy. Felt bad for Asami LOL.**

**_Azula:_ well that was a mistake.**

**_Azula_ : u should have just come w me. we have plenty of rooms.**

**_Korra:_ My bad ** **_☹_ **

**_Azula:_ u could even have stayed in my room….**

Korra blinked at the message. Was it just her, or was that message implying something a little more than platonic?

She almost laughed at herself, just at the thought of Azula flirting. Azula didn’t need to flirt. She was hot. Korra was just overthinking it.

**_Korra:_ Next time?**

**_Azula:_ sure ** **_😉_ **

_Was that a winky face?_

**_Korra_ : Can’t wait!**

She got the receipt saying that Azula had read the message, and after five minutes of receiving no reply, Korra decided that since she probably wasn’t going to get one, she may as well just go to sleep.

Still, sleep didn’t come easy to her that night. She couldn’t help but imagine how things would have been if she’d gone with Azula. Would she be sleeping in Azula’s room? In Azula’s _bed_?

Korra awoke feeling groggy. It was definitely from over-sleeping. She’d slept all afternoon yesterday and now it was eight in the morning.

She lumbered out of bed and to her locker, getting changed quickly. Today was the twentieth, so tomorrow was the solstice. Noticing she’d slept with her phone, she picked it up to see one new message. Thinking it might be from Azula, she excitedly opened her phone, but it was just Bolin asking if Asami was treating her fairly.

Oh yeah, Asami.

Korra sighed. Why had she agreed to stay with that girl again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a biiiit of a filler but, by popular demand, I had to build in some KorrZula (That's what we're calling it lol). I was also so surprised to see that Azula is only 5'0? In my head she's taller than Korra, but ur telling me korra is taller than her by SEVEN inches??? whaaaa 
> 
> Next chapter will be super Korrasami tho so don't worry :) 
> 
> ALSO if u haven't ready 'Carry On', you should!!!!! It's really just a magical gay high school slow-burn, yet??? That's what makes it????? so good?????


	8. Chapter 8

Korra skipped down the corridor, headed towards the waterbending eating quarter.

She could never go when Bolin was there since he had to avoid Eska at all times, but Opal had taken her there a few times, and she had to say, it was worth the long trip. If you weren’t a waterbender or accompanied by one, you weren’t allowed to eat at the tables or have the meals (all seafood anyway, so not a real loss), but they had a public little coffee shop that anyone could order from.

It was adorable. A little stall with blue linings and a smell of hot coffee in the air. It reminded Korra of shops back home.

The first time they’d gone, Korra had spent the whole time watching a man waterbend coffee over a fire, the liquid slowly heating to the ideal temperature, before he meticulously divided it into several cups.

She smiled at the cashier, a pretty girl with white hair and dark skin. Her label read ‘Yue’.

“Two lattes to go.” She said with a smile. “And make one of them extra sweet.”

The girl nodded and began making her the coffee.

It was eight thirty according to the clock on the wall, and Korra would never be up this early if she didn’t have class, but today she was a woman on a mission. A very silly mission, but she’d stayed behind for a reason.

She took the coffees with a smile, handing over the correct change and putting them in a cardboard holder, and began the long and treacherous journey to Asami’s penthouse suite. Korra didn’t know if Asami drank coffee, and now she was wishing she’d got a tea and a coffee and just let Asami pick what she wanted, but then again, she probably _did_ drink coffee. Korra was overthinking it.

It took a whole ten minutes to walk from the waterbending eating quarter to Asami’s room, and Korra was a fast walker. She tightened her hair knot with one hand, balancing the two coffees in the other, before knocking on the black door.

No answer.

 _Rude-ass bitch_.

She tried again.

“ _Who is it?”_ She heard a cry from deep within the apartment.

“Korra.” Korra yelled back.

No answer again.

A minute passed, and Korra was starting to think that maybe Asami had decided that she was too good for Korra, and was just going to ignore her till she left, but then the door opened quickly.

Asami looked flushed, her hair up in a messy bun and a _pair of glasses_ balancing on her nose.

Korra’s eyes widened a little. “I didn’t… I didn’t know you wore glasses?”

_Why was that so surprising to her? Lots of people wore contacts._

The two girls stared at each other. Asami was wearing a grey knitted jumper, and black leggings, her feet bare against the wooden floor. She was staring at Korra incredulously, as if it to say ‘ _What the hell are you doing here?’_.

After a moment, she said, “Yeah. I, uh, usually wear contacts.”

Korra didn’t know what to say. Part of her had assumed that Asami wouldn’t open up her door, or that she herself would pussy out before she got there, but after walking up all these stairs, she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to do her stupid kind gesture for this annoying bitchy girl.

“I brought you a coffee.”

Asami’s eyes trailed to the drinks in Korra’s hand. “Oh.”

“You do drink coffee, right?”

Asami shot Korra a look, snatching one of the beverages from Korra’s cup holder. “Of course I drink coffee. I’m not five.”

“Yeah, my mistake. I forgot everyone aged six and above drinks coffee.” Korra smirked back, and she saw the corners of Asami’s lips turn upwards. “Are you going to let me in?”

Asami sipped her coffee. “I wasn’t planning on it to be honest.”

“I gave you coffee.” Korra argued. “You _should_ invite me in.”

“I didn’t ask you to get me it, though.”

“It’s called _being nice_. I know you’ve never tried it, but it’s this whole thing that good people do.” Korra was playing with fire, and she knew it.

Asami rolled her eyes. “You’re _really_ making me want to invite you in.”

Korra folded her arms. They made eye-contact.

“Fine. Come in.” Asami gave way, and Korra was happy that this had happened so quickly. “Sit down,” Asami said dryly, “Make yourself at home.”

Korra took a seat in front of the unlit fireplace, on the large leather couch. Asami took her seat on the armchair adjacent from it, and the two just stared at each other, neither having anything to say. Korra really hadn’t thought this through. So far, they’d spent half the time since Korra got here just _staring._ Korra noticed Asami’s eyes, as she always did. Maybe it was too early for them to contain the usual venomous hatred.

“So, did you need me for something?” Asami asked, placing her coffee cup on the coffee table. “Help on astronomy homework, or something?”

Korra gulped nervously. _Here goes nothing_. “Actually, I just came here to… y’know. Hang out?”

She realised immediately the irony of those words, considering the time she’d last used them in Asami’s apartment.

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Have you already forgotten _last time_ you came here to ‘hang out’?” She asked.

Korra winced. “No, but-“

“And what part of that experience made you think that I’d want you to hang out, again?” Asami asked.

“It’s the Winter Solstice.” Korra decided she’d approach this from another angle. “Nobody should be alone. I was just trying to be nice.”

Asami furrowed her eyebrows. “Well, I don’t want your kindness. I don’t want kindness in general, but I want it least of all from you.” She snapped. “You should go. And the Winter Solstice isn’t Christmas, by the way. It’s just a spirit thing. I can be alone without you having to ‘save’ me.”

Korra got up with a sigh. At least she’d _tried_.

“Okay. I’ll see you later. Enjoy your coffee.”

“I won’t.” Asami mumbled, but Korra knew she would. Everyone loved the waterbender’s coffee.

Korra headed down to the nonbending quarter, throwing the cup in the bin as she came in. The period to eat breakfast had ended and the tables had been pushed to the sides, replaced by sofas and armchairs. Nobody else was there at that time, and Korra felt a sudden tiredness overcome her.

Why was she so tired lately? She supposed she had been doing a lot of exercise for practically two months straight, and recently she’d been staying up late talking to Mai and Ty-Lee.

After another yawn, Korra gave in to her urges and sat down on the large armchair furthest from the door. It was old and worn, probably an old chair from the earthbending quarter, but the fact that it was used made it comfortable, and she sunk into it like an anchor into the sea.

It didn’t take long for sleep to take her.

She dreamt, but not coherently.

At one point, she was a baby and she could hear a woman crying, a man yelling. She was reaching out, trying to get to them, but her small baby hands never closed on anything. They were gone.

And then she was in the playground, the one near her home when she’d lived in Texas as a child, and the swing set was on fire, right in front of her. The fire was growing, coming towards her like a jet of water from a hose.

She screamed, turned around to run away, only to be greeted by a nervous-looking Mako. She wasn’t a child anymore, but fourteen, and they were slow-dancing in her garden, his hands were on her waist, his lips on her neck. She tried to push him off, but his grip was like steel and she couldn’t break loose. He leant down to kiss her lips, and after pushing and pulling as hard as she could, she finally submitted.

When she opened her eyes, it wasn’t Mako who she was kissing, but Azula. Korra stepped back in surprise.

“Hey, Korra…” Azula purred. She was wearing nothing except a red sports bra and a pair of red running shorts.

“Uh… A- Azula?” Korra couldn’t find any words to say, so she just stared.

“Like what you see?”

Korra was probably the same colour as Azula’s sports bra at that comment.

Azula reached forward, bringing Korra’s face to hers, and this time Korra was far more willing to submit, leaning forward and tangling her fingers in black locks, but when no lips touched Korra’s, she opened her eyes in confusion.

Instead, she was staring at a wall in a grey concrete room. Her hands were chained behind her back all of a sudden, and she was tugging on them, desperately trying to rip herself from the wall.

“Let me go!” She was screaming. It was as if she had no control of herself, as if she wasn’t telling herself to do it but merely watching it happen. “Let me go! Please!” She realised she was crying, hot tears spilling down her cheeks, falling into her lap.

A scream, a terrifying blood-curdling scream, could be heard from a nearby room and Korra _knew_ that scream. Her name ripped from Korra’s throat.

“ _Asami!_ ”

And suddenly, she wasn’t anywhere. The world was black. Everything was black. She was screaming and screaming but nobody could hear her. It struck her all at once. She was dead. Either that or she was going to die. There was no coming back. She’d never see her friends again, no more Bolin, no more Naga, no more –

“Korra?”

Her eyes opened.

She wasn’t dead. But, where was she?

She sat up abruptly, looking around.

_Oh._

She was just in the nonbending quarter. She wasn’t… She was okay.

Asami was stood above her, a look of concern on the girl’s features. Korra hadn’t expected to see her.

“Korra, what’s… Are you okay?” She seemed genuinely concerned.

Korra blinked. “Uh. Yeah. Just a nightmare.” She rubbed the back of her neck, finding that it was covered in a cold and sticky sweat. _Yuck_.

“Oh.” Asami said, taking a seat beside Korra.

A ding sounded from Korra’s pocket, and she opened her phone to see a text from Azula. Immediately she smiled, the content of the dream already drifting away into her memory. Nightmares were never real, anyway.

**_Azula:_ let me guess**

**_Azula:_ asami didn’t wanna hang out w you? :/**

“Who was that?” Asami asked from where she sat.

Korra looked up at her. “Just Azula.” She said nonchalantly.

“You’re friends with Azula?” Asami asked. Korra noticed how the girl had pulled her eyebrows closer together, as if the mere thought of Korra having friends made no sense at all. _It’s just you that can’t make friends_ , Korra thought, but chose not to say it.

“Yes. If you must know, I’m friends with Azula.” Korra said, her irritation apparent in her tone. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice. Then again, your tongue is down Mako’s throat like, what? Seventy-percent of the time?”

Asami didn’t look annoyed at Korra’s statement. Instead, she just laughed. “Okay, whatever, Korra.”

For some reason, Asami saying that ticked Korra off even more. She wanted a bigger reaction. “What do you even want?” She snapped. She’d already tried to be nice to Asami that day, and it hadn’t worked.

“Do you know what time it is?” She asked curiously.

“Uh. No.” Korra grumbled, taking her phone out of her pocket again. The time read 20:06.

“It’s eight.” Asami said.

“Six past, actually.” Korra mumbled.

Asami got up from her seat. “Look, I’m trying to be nice to you. So, do you want to go see the lights, or not?”

Korra looked up at Asami and frowned. “What lights?”

“Towards the solstice, you can see lights in the sky at night. I believe the mortal realm calls them the ‘Northern lights’ or something. It’s the spirits dancing in the sky. Of course, they’d be brightest tomorrow night, but the fireworks scare them off.”

“Fireworks?” Korra asked, even more confused.

Asami sighed. “Just come with me.” She grabbed Korra’s arm and dragged her to her feet, guiding her out of the nonbending room. Korra knew she was being extra sluggish, but her body wasn’t responding to her commands properly.

“Are you taking me somewhere to kill me?” Korra asked. “Because honestly, I feel like Bolin is a bigger threat to you. If I were you, I’d go for him.”

Asami’s grip tightened on Korra’s arm. “Shut up, dumbass. I already told you. We’re going to the roof.”

Korra took her arm back from Asami, because _that kinda hurt._ “I can get there myself.” She muttered, but Asami didn’t seem bothered. She just shrugged, speeding up a little bit and turning the corner.

They arrived at the roof after about fifteen minutes, since the nonbending quarter was at the very bottom of the tower. The school was completely empty apart from a few stragglers. It really did seem like everyone had a home somewhere else.

Vaguely, Korra knew she was pitying Asami.

As soon as they’d stepped out onto the roof, Korra let out an audible gasp. She’s seen pictures of the Northern lights, of course, but these were… Well, they were like the pictures, except a hundred times brighter. There were greens and yellows and oranges, all entangling around one another, hung in the sky like a chandelier above the two girls. If Korra squinted, she could even see individual shapes moving in the glow.

“Those are the spirits dancing.” Asami told her. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Korra breathed, unable to take her eyes off the sky. She could feel Asami’s own eyes on her, but she didn’t look back at the girl.

They sat on the side of the building, their legs dangling down below.

“You know, we should be careful. Neither one of us are benders and if we fall –“ Asami said, and as she did, Korra pushed her gently so she’d lose her balance.

Asami cried out in horror, grabbing onto Korra, who simply wrapped her arm around Asami’s waist and pulled her back onto the side as if it was the easiest task in the world. Promptly, Korra began to laugh.

“You were saying, princess?”

“That _wasn’t_ funny!” She snapped.

“It was hilarious.” Korra smiled at Asami, who simply rolled her eyes and turned her face back up to the skies.

-

They must have been there for hours before Korra slumped onto Asami’s figure, sound asleep.

Asami froze, shocked at the impact of Korra’s body on her own. It was lighter than she would have guessed, actually. Carefully, she turned to look at Korra, who was releasing soft snores every few seconds, her nose pressed against Asami so the taller girl could feel the small movement of her nostrils.

“Korra?” She whispered, in a gentle attempt to wake the girl up, but Korra didn’t stir.

The girl’s body fit perfectly into her own, probably due to Korra being shorter than her. Korra’s head was rested in the crook of her neck, and Asami could feel Korra’s breath acutely. Softly, Korra groaned in her sleep, reaching up and wrapping a hand around Asami. A shiver was sent down Asami’s spine.

“For fucks sake…” She mumbled. Even though she’d skipped a few physical lessons this year (or, all of them), she was still pretty strong, and even with all this muscle Korra couldn’t be more than a hundred and forty pounds. Asami could bench a hundred and sixty, eighty on an especially good day.

She picked Korra up carefully, and instinctively Korra wrapped her legs around Asami’s torso. Her arms dangled free, but Asami managed to secure them over her shoulders, now carrying Korra like she was in one of those baby-carriers, where the baby is on the front. Korra’s face was still pressed into Asami’s neck.

Upon exiting the roof and coming out onto the corridor, Korra in her arms, she realised she had no idea where the nonbending sleeping quarters were.

They were probably near the eating quarter, but that was a very long walk away and Asami had already been there today. She decided they were better off just going to her room, which even though it was on a different tower, since the towers had a few connecting corridors a level or so down, was only five minutes away.

She ended up laying Korra in her own bed, noticing the absence of the girl’s face against her neck immediately. It was cold.

-

Korra awoke in an unfamiliar bed. It was far too comfortable to be the one in her dorm, and was also far too comfortable to be the one back home.

“Huh…?” She mumbled, sitting up. Why did she keep falling asleep and waking up in strange places?

She recognised the rug of the room, instantly. She’d once laid on it whilst Asami and Mako were making out above her. _Oh god_.

Asami’s room. Asami’s bed.

Had she got here herself? Where was Asami? Had Asami slept in the same bed? _What was going on?_

She glanced around, searching for Asami, but she was alone. It was then, when looking in the mirror of the open walk-in wardrobe, that Korra noticed that she wasn’t wearing her clothes. A green sweater and a pair of shorts, both a little too big for her, were over her tank top from yesterday. She saw the jeans she’d been wearing cast upon the floor.

“Did Asami… change me?” She muttered. Her head was throbbing like she was hungover.

She got out of the bed tiredly, in the hopes of getting a glass of water from the kitchen. For a second, she was annoyed that Asami _had_ a kitchen, but she pushed that thought away, intent just to reap the benefits of it being the case.

When she exited the room, she immediately caught sight of Asami. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail, the same horn-rimmed glasses from the day before balanced on the end of her nose, flicking through a book on her arm chair. Her legs were danglingover one of the arms, and her body was pressed against the other. She looked up.

Korra hadn’t noticed it yesterday, but Asami without her red lipstick looked… She looked younger, maybe.

“You’re awake.” She said.

“Yeah…” Korra muttered, heading straight to the sink. “Can I have some water.”

“Of course. Glasses are –“

Asami stopped when she saw that Korra had flicked on the tap and was drinking straight from the pipe, her head ducked into the sink. After a moment, Korra stood back up straight and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Asami was staring at her, eyes wide.

“Thanks.” She muttered. “I’ll be going now.”

Korra started walking towards the door, her eyes drooping and her head still aching, but something grabbed her arm. It was Asami, and she found herself being guided towards the large sofa in front of the fireplace.

“Not a morning person?” Asami asked, and she didn’t sound unkind. Korra had expected her to sound unkind.

“Mornings are evil.” Korra mumbled, rubbing her eyes, desperately trying to get the sleep out of them. Why did she have to go through the five stages of grief every single time she woke up? How in the _hell_ could anyone be a morning person?

Asami laughed softly, before heading towards the kitchen. “I’ll make you some coffee. It’s instant, I’m afraid. Not like the waterbender stuff. But it’s alright.”

Korra smiled weakly. “Thanks.”

She didn’t just feel tired, she felt ill. She must be coming down with something.

She heard the sound of a kettle boiling, and within a minute, a hot cup of coffee was placed in front of her, on a coaster on the coffee table.

“There you go.” Asami said.

“Did you undress me?” Korra asked abruptly.

Asami coloured a little. “I did.” She admitted. “But I didn’t look, don’t worry. It was just cold last night so I put you in a sweater. And I replaced your jeans with shorts.”

“I didn’t think you looked.” Korra said, waving the girl’s concerns away. “I just don’t get why you’d do it.”

“Sleeping in jeans is terrible.” Asami pointed out, and Korra smiled at the raven-haired girl.

A moment of silence passed between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

“You’re being way too nice to me, princess.” Korra said with a grin.

Asami laughed. “I am.” She said. “I don’t know why. Call it a solstice miracle.”

Korra laid back in the arm chair and exhaled.

“I don’t know why I’m so exhausted.” Korra commented. “It’s like I need to sleep every few hours, and when I do, my body is intent on a full night’s rest.”

“This is your first solstice in the spirit world, right?” Asami mused, picking up her book and settling down into the armchair. “That’s normal. Bodies handle the intense spiritual energy in different ways. Some shut down, like yours. Benders tend to become really powerful. I don’t really feel anything. I guess my body is just used to it.”

Korra sighed. “So, I’m not dying?”

“Unfortunately, you are not.” Asami smirked, opening her book up. Since Asami read at such a fast pace, Korra could actually watch the way her eyes flickered from line to line. It was almost enthralling. She flicked from one page to the next probably twice a minute.

Korra sighed, sipping her coffee. She was surprised at the quality. It was certainly better than the instant coffee she usually had back home. _Rich girl perks_ , _obviously_.

Sleep was overtaking her again. She realised it, but it was too late. How could this be happening? Korra had been far too full of questions lately. The last thing she saw was a half-full mug of coffee, swirling in her vision, before everything went black.

Her eyes opened in the same spot, except this time there was no mug. Asami was still sat there, still reading, although by now she was nearing the end of her novel.

Green eyes glanced to the girl on her sofa, and Asami started when she saw blue eyes staring back. Then she softened.

“You up for good this time?”

Korra felt energy in her body for the first time in days. “Hey, I think I feel okay now.” She said.

“Okay. Good, I guess.” She said calmly.

Korra’s eyes shifted to the window that took up the majority of the wall behind Asami. Snow was falling again, except this time, it wasn’t sleet or hail, but real _actual_ snow.

“Hey, hey!” Korra grinned, springing up like a child. “Look at that!” She pressed her face against the window in delight. “It’s snowing.”

“Well done, Einstein.” Asami muttered.

Korra shot her a look. “We have to go out in this.” She said. She’d left a hot mark of condensation where her face had been.

“No way.”

“Why not?”

“I… Don’t like snow.” Asami said shortly, before turning her attention back to her book.

Korra rolled her eyes. “I’m sure the feelings mutual. C’mon. Just for a little bit, and then you can come back and sit by your fire and read your books and polish your walking stick.”

Asami closed her book and looked up. “Why do I have a walking stick?” She quirked an eyebrow.

“Well, you _are_ behaving like a ninety-seven year old.” Korra pointed out, and Asami instantly threw her book at her. Korra caught the book and smiled at Asami mischievously.

“Shut up. Fine. I’m coming. Do you need sweatpants?” She asked.

“I can just go get my own.” Korra said, placing Asami’s book on the coffee table.

“Just borrow mine. It’s quicker.” Asami said. “And they’re probably much better quality. Grab a coat and whatever else you need whilst you’re in there.”

Korra nodded, walking towards Asami’s door. On her way there, however, she stopped and put her mouth under the tap again, taking another sip.

“That’s super gross, by the way!” Asami shouted from her armchair, and Korra just laughed.

-

A snowball hit the back of Asami’s head.

“Korra, I’m going to beat your ass!” She yelled, turning around and launched the snowball she’d been storing in her hands at the direction of the first snowball, where she knew Korra must be. It landed on the ground with a thump, Korra nowhere to be seen. Asami squinted, struggling to see any shapes through the snow.

“You have to find me first!” Korra called from… _Somewhere._

_Where is that bitch?_

Another snowball hit Asami, this time from the side, and she burst out laughing when she saw Korra tumble to hide under a pile of snow. She was pretty sure Korra thought she was slick. Carefully, she crept up to the pile, so that the shorter girl wouldn’t know she was coming.

With a fatal shove, she knocked the snow pile over and into Korra. The mini avalanche covered the girl, and Asami burst out into a fit of giggles.

“Agh!” The girl cried, but she was half-laughing too. Asami took a step back, immediately lobbing snowballs at Korra when she came out of hiding. “Fuck you, Asami!” Korra cried, each snowball hitting her in the stomach.

Korra began gathering snow from the ground beneath her, and Asami took this opportunity to hide behind a small hill, ledged by the snow. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, knowing that Korra would probably run straight past her, and when she did, she would throw one of the snowballs she was gathering at her.

She waited and waited, and just when she was starting to feel a sense of dread, she heard a twig break from above her. By the time she looked up, a huge pile of snow was already falling on her face, completely drenching her.

“Korra!” She cried with a laugh. Korra was laughing too, so Asami used this opening to throw one of the balls of snow at her. It hit her straight in the face, and Korra fell backwards onto her ass.

Asami stepped forward, another snowball in her hand, intent on shoving it in the taller girl’s face, when she fell face first, her feet sleeping on the icy floor. She landed on Korra with a thump.

And it all happened at once. There faces were inches apart. Asami was staring down at Korra and Korra was staring up at her and suddenly she felt a heat rise in her cheeks. She couldn’t be… blushing? Quickly, to hide her possible redness, she pushed the snowball straight into Korra’s face.

Korra started coughing, although half of her coughing was caused by laughing again, yet after a second, she fell silent. Her eyes closed and her mouth hung open limply.

“Korra…?” Asami whispered, aware that this was almost definitely a trap. Korra didn’t respond, and Asami brushed away the snow from Korra’s face, to make sure she was faking.

The girl was laid there, Asami on top of her, with her eyes closed, _snoring._ This girl could fall asleep anywhere. She almost laughed, rolling off the girl and staring up at the white sky. She had one hand still laid across Korra’s stomach.

But then, all of a sudden, Asami realised that Korra had stopped. Her chest wasn’t going up and down and she was completely still.

“Korra?” She said. “Korra? Hello?”

Nothing.

“This isn’t a funny joke, Korra.”

Asami sat up from the girl’s chest and pressed her fingers to the girl’s throat. There wasn’t a pulse.

“Korra, for god’s sake!” She cried, her instincts immediately making her shake the girl, despite her first aid training telling her that that was the very opposite of what she should do.

After a moment, however, the rise and fall of Korra’s chest came again. Asami let out a breath of relief. However, that didn’t change the fact that Korra had stopped breathing. She picked up the shorter girl, holding her the way she had carried her to her room last night, and yet again she found herself trudging around the academy, holding onto Korra for dear life as the girl slept soundly.

She looked down at Korra, at the softness of her skin and the faint flutter of her eyelashes, and Asami felt a pang of _something_ in her chest. She gulped. It was probably nothing. Or just, heart disease. It couldn’t be anything else.

“Katara?” Asami asked.

She entered the medical bay, a long white room filled with clean beds. At the other end of the room sat a short smiley woman, eyes wrinkled, pondering through a book.

“Asami.” She said with a smile, looking up. “And, is that Korra?”

Asami blinked. “Uh, yeah. How did you know?”

“Waterbender’s intuition.” She tapped her forehead, standing up and walking over to the two girls, taking Korra from Asami’s arms tenderly.

Katara laughed immediately, sinking at the new weight in her arms. “You must be really strong, Asami.”

Asami blushed. “Yeah, I guess.”

Katara examined Korra for a few minutes, checking her vitals, or whatever it was that Katara did. She was supposedly one of the best medical benders in the world, but Asami had never seen her do anything that impressive. Well, nobody ever got impressively hurt around the academy to be fair.

“She will be fine, dear.” Katara said calmly. “It looks to just be a serious case of exhaustion. From the solstice, more than likely. It takes a lot of energy out of them, and-“

“Them?” Asami asked.

Katara looked to do a double-take, before smiling. “What did I say dear? Old age catches up with you. Your friend will be fine. That’s what matters.”

“She stopped breathing though.” Asami interjected. “Are you really sure?”

Katara quirked her head a little, before a small smile pulled onto her lips. “I’m sure, Asami.”

Asami released a breath of air she didn’t know she’d been holding in. “Thanks. I can stay with her till she wakes up?”

“Of course, dear. I’m going to go downstairs to get my lunch.”

Asami just nodded as Katara strolled off, and left through the door. She took a seat next to Korra, on the bed adjacent to her. Korra was breathing in and out softly, a peaceful expression on her face.

 _She looks so pretty_.

Asami caught the thought as soon as she thought it. It was a stupid thought. And it wasn’t even true! Korra wasn’t pretty, she just had perfect skin and full lips and soft hair and-

 _Asami_. She stopped herself again. These thoughts weren’t natural. She should think these about Mako. _She should think these about Mako._

Okay, she had to go. _She had to go._ She couldn’t stay here, not with Korra. It didn’t make sense. She hated Korra. Strongly. Why would she wait for her to wake up? She should have left as soon as she delivered her into Katara’s arms.

Quietly, she got up and headed towards the door.

“Sneaking off?” She heard Korra rasp from the bed. Asami froze. _Crap._

She breathed out softly. _Keep your cool_.

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to stay.”

Korra sighed loudly. “Okay, Asami.” She said tiredly.

“What?” Asami said, not liking Korra’s tone. She should just be grateful that Asami had even taken Korra here.

“Why do you have to be such a bitch? Like, just chill.” Korra said, half-mumbling, looking up at the ceiling.

Asami’s cheeks burnt red hot. For some reason, Korra’s comment upset her. “I’m not being a bitch. We’re not friends, remember? And you can’t just waltz in and decide we are.”

Korra sat up and stared at Asami blankly. “I could have gone home, you know.”

“What?”

“I could have gone home.” She repeated. “I didn’t have to stay. I actually had people I wanted to see back home, as well. But I stayed.”

“Okay…?”

“I stayed because I didn’t want you to be alone.”

Asami stared at Korra in surprise. Korra was just looking at her, her face not betraying any emotion that she might be feeling. Her surprise quickly shrivelled away into embarrassment.

Then, anger.

“Nobody asked you to do that.” She snapped.

Korra didn’t flinch. “You shouldn’t have to be alone.”

“I shouldn’t have to be near _you_.” Asami spat back, making sure the last word sounded as disgusting as possible.

Korra rolled her eyes. “Just say thank you, princess.”

“I’m not going to say thank you for your pity.” Asami growled, turning on her heels and strutting out of the medical bay. She didn’t look back at Korra.

_Stupid, stupid Korra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a weird few days so the chapter's a little late. this girl that i used to be with has kinda re-emerged in my life and i'm just very... confused. a part of me really loves them, and a part of me just can't stand them. it's been a real conflict. 
> 
> anyone, i hope u enjoyed the korrasami of this chapter;)


	9. "She's Not My Girlfriend"

Bolin threw himself into Korra’s arms, and she accepted the boy gladly, hugging him back tightly. She had missed him. She surprised herself with how much.

“You were in the hospital?” Bolin sniffed. Korra laughed at his tearful display.

“Only for a day or two. After all the fireworks I felt fine.” Korra said calmly. “And it’s hardly a hospital.”

The two were stood outside, the limousine that had delivered Bolin and the others from Montana driving off into the distance. “Is Opal back?” He asked.

Korra shook her head. “She comes at ten.”

Bolin nodded, checking his watch quickly. Korra could have sworn she saw him mouth the words ‘ _Only four hours’_.

The two strolled pleasantly to the school, Bolin explaining everything him and his foster family had got up to. It turned out Bolin had three foster siblings, all younger than him, who he usually did all the looking after for when he wasn’t at the academy. His foster parents always hated him going off to ‘camp’ because it meant they had to step up and care of the kids they agreed to look after themselves. It was better now they were a little older.

Korra knew the feeling – she had also had younger siblings before, and they were cute of course, and she had always loved them, but they got annoying. Especially with negligent foster parents. But she was always sad to see them go.

By the time they’d got to the academy, Bolin had pretty much talked himself to death, describing everything that could possible happen to a young man in a period of three days. Finally, he asked Korra the question she’d been dreading.

“How was your time with Asami, then?” He asked, opening the door and holding it so Korra could go through.

Korra furrowed her eyebrows. “How do you think?”

Bolin smirked. “She didn’t want to spend fake Christmas with you? Who would have thought?”

The two walked up to the reception and Bolin checked in with Meng Meng. She was wearing a jumper with a penguin on it, except the penguin had _whiskers_. Korra did a double take before turning back to Bolin.

Korra sighed. “Asami really is just a bitch, I guess.”

“At least you tried.” Bolin offered. But it didn’t make Korra feel less stupid for staying behind.

She was about to reply, when she saw a familiar figure down the corridor, leant against a wall outside the boy’s bathroom. Bolin followed her gaze and sighed loudly when he saw who it was.

“Go on then, Korra.” He huffed.

She shot him a thankful look before shouting down the corridor, “Azula!”

The black-haired girl looked up, a smile forming on her pink lips when she saw Korra.

“Hey, blue eyes.” She grinned.

Korra walked over and leant against the wall on the other side of the door. “How have you been?”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Zuzu is taking _his sweet time in the bathroom though_.” She yelled the last part against the door of the bathroom, and a rumbling could be heard from within.

“Shut up Azula.” A raspy man’s voice came from within, and the door slowly began to open.

A man stepped out, tall, with black hair and a handsome face. It was even handsome with that scar… Korra had seen a scar similar to that one on her own body, the one on her lower back. It was a burn mark, then. And he looked kind of badass.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you.” Korra said quickly, knowing that it was Azula’s older brother, Zuko.

He gave Korra a once over, before realisation dawned on his face and he smiled. “You must be Korra. Azula’s new friend.”

“You can go now.” Azula said. “I only stayed to tell you goodbye.”

Zuko smiled at her. “Okay, little sister. Goodbye.” He leant down and pressed a kiss against Azula’s hair. She struggled against his hold, but he kept her there for at least three whole seconds.

“You’re only two years older than me.” She snapped.

“And yet, I rule a whole nation, and you’re still in school.” He mused. Korra laughed at the two of them, earning herself a sharp stare from Azula.

“Bye!” She crowed, and Zuko waved her goodbye once more before heading down the corridor, towards Meng Meng and the exit.

Korra turned to Azula, who turned to Korra, and at once they both broke out into smiles.

“Three days is kind of a long time.” Korra said.

“I’m just easy to miss.” Azula teased, before she interlaced her arm with Korra’s. “Let’s go get dinner.”

Korra nodded.

“Oh, by the way.” Azula stopped, turning to Korra. “Ty-Lee told me that you were going to participate in the running race at the New Year’s Tournament.”

“Uh, yeah, I think I mi-“

“You can’t.” Azula interrupted her severely. “I win the running race every year.”

Korra blinked.

“You don’t do a firebending competition? Aren’t you, like, some kind of prodigy? You make _blue flames_.”

Azula laughed. “I am a prodigy, yes. A firebending genius is probably the most accurate way of putting it. But it doesn’t excite me anymore.” She looked ahead, down the corridor. “But you know what does excite me? Crushing the hopes of the nonbenders, the ones who train all year to compete in that stupid race.”

Korra raised her eyebrows. “That’s kind of dark.”

Azula turned to Korra again, a sweet smile on her lips. “I don’t want to crush your hopes, Korra. I want you to like me.”

“I do like you.” Korra interjected.

“Then _don’t_ participate.” Azula said. Korra was about to say something, but Azula put her index finger against the taller girl’s lips. “Don’t participate, for me.”

Korra gulped before nodding. “Okay, I won’t.”

New Year arrived, and Korra (though a little bummed out that she couldn’t do the running race) was pretty excited. And so was the rest of the school. It was the last good thing to happen before the exams, which took place for the final two weeks of January before everyone was shipped back home. Apparently it wasn’t a test for each subject everyone took, but rather a long practical assessment. Korra was actually excited to see what real spy-work was like.

Korra was actually sad about going home in a month. She had settled in really well to the academy – and with exception of Sato, she pretty much liked everyone. Even the quiet nonbenders. Hell, even the crazy nonbenders with the knives.

On the first of January that year, Korra’s first new year at the academy, a thumping noise awoke her. Groggily, she opened her eyes.

“Huh..?” She mumbled.

“ _Korra!_ ” It was Bolin. “ _Korra, get up!_ ”

“Bolin, what the fuck…” She muttered, sliding out of bed and onto the floor. Mai was sleeping soundly on the bottom bunk, blissfully ignorant of Bolin’s knocking. Korra opened the door in a huff, still wearing her shorts and tank top, to see a whole group of her friends stood outside. “Guys…?”

Bolin, Opal, Kuvira, Pabu, and Mako all stood in front of her.

“Morning.” Mako greeted her first, and the rest of them uttered something along the same lines, all of them looking equally exhausted.

Korra’s eyes spotted Asami behind Mako, so she mentally told herself not to look in that direction.

“What time is it?” Korra asked, glancing back into her room at her two sleeping roommates.

Mako checked his watch. “Ten past four. In the morning.” He sounded a little angry.

“We always get up early.” Opal explained. “So, we can get the best spot by the lake. The first limos head out to the lake in the next ten minutes.”

Korra sighed. “Let me go get changed.” She muttered.

“Remember to pick something black.” Bolin cried. “Nonbenders wear black!”

Korra turned around to all of them again, noticing the colours in all of their attire. Opal was wearing a pale yellow sports bra and white running shorts; Kuvira was wearing a green tracksuit, and both Pabu and Bolin were wearing a green top; Mako was wearing a red muscle vest and black trackies, and Asami was wearing a black crop top and leggings.

“Got it.” Korra nodded.

Soon enough, they were all piling into the limo. Korra had selected a cropped black hoodie and black leggings, sticking with the obvious theme.

They all just about crammed in, it being a smaller limo then usual because it was so early in the morning, and not so many people were expected to be heading out. Korra learnt quickly that all the events started at twelve, and anyone who was sane arrived at eleven.

Unless you were her little friendship group, who always arrived at five.

“It’s worth it for the spot.” Pabu said in a matter-of-fact voice. Even Kuvira nodded in agreement.

By a stroke of poor luck, Korra ended up being squished next to Asami, and both girls were doing everything in their power to ignore the other despite the fact that their thighs were pressed against each other.

“So, what’s everyone doing this year?” Opal asked with a smile, after the limo set off. “I’m judging the metalbending and earthbending contests.”

“They get an airbender to do that?” Korra asked.

“Well, they would get my mom in, but she’s kind of busy with Zaofu. And my brothers…” Opal laughed nervously. “They’re not really the sort to do the fun stuff at the academy. Junior has his own engineering thing going on, and Huan is… I don’t know how to put this…”

“Really weird?” Kuvira suggested.

Opal smiled at her. “Yeah. So I do it. They’d ask Kuvira to do it, her being like my adopted sister, but…”

“She’s your what?” Korra spluttered.

“Her mother is my guardian.” Kuvira explained. “I thought you knew.”

Korra squinted. “Maybe I did… So why don’t you judge with Opal?”

“I have my own contest to win.” Kuvira grinned broadly. “Not to brag but I’m now the four time consecutive winner of the landscaping contest for earthbenders.”

“That’s really cool!” Korra smiled, and she saw Asami smirk at her in the corner of her eye.

“Bolin and I do the three-legged race.” Mako told Korra, and afterwards a second of silence followed. Korra looked at him with wide eyes.

“You do?” She asked, shocked.

Mako shrugged, leaning back into his chair. “It was Bolin’s idea. When we were like, twelve.”

Bolin hit his brother on the head playfully. “How many years now? And we haven’t won once.”

Korra laughed along with everyone else.

“What about you, Korra?” Pabu asked. “Are you competing, or hitting the sidelines with me?”

“You’re running, aren’t you?” Bolin asked.

Korra gulped, smiling awkwardly. “Actually, I’m not running.”

Mako gave Asami a sideways look. “Korra, I thought you were the quickest runner out of all the nonbenders.”

_Had Asami told him that?_

She laughed. “Well, I am. But… Well…” She trailed off, looking for the right words. She knew that the fact that Azula had told her to drop out of the race wasn’t going to sit well with her friends.

“Well, what?” Asami asked sharply, and the contents of the limo turned to look at her. By this point, everyone was well versed when it came to the tension between Asami and Korra.

Korra frowned. “Azula didn’t want me to.” She tried to make it out like a joke. “Pretty sure she was just scared I’d beat her.”

Bolin looked at Korra sadly. “That sucks, bro.”

“Yeah…” Korra said with a sad smile. “Not really though. I’d rather just watch then get all sweaty.”

“Whipped.” Kuvira snickered, and a few giggles followed.

“Whatever.” Korra waved them all off, though she had to admit, she was excited to see Azula at the tournament.

They set up their picnic blanket at the very top of a cliff that overlooked the lake. Korra didn’t think it made up for the early wake up, until she saw the sun come over the mountains. It had been breath-taking – streaks of orange and red mixing with the black of the night like the sky was canvas.

“Told you it was worth it, you grumpy ass.” She heard Kuvira comment, and she flipped her off.

The morning went by fairly quickly, and since the running race was the first event, Korra had her eyes looking anxiously for Azula the whole time. They’d had barbecue for breakfast, everyone sat around their blanket pigging out, and Korra had only wanted to throw up a little bit when she saw Asami feed Mako.

Now that it was almost midday, Korra was on the edge of her seat – or the blanket – on the lookout for Azula.

“You need to chill, Korr.” Bolin called from the other end of the blanket, and Korra turned around to smile at him. He was sat next to Opal, their shoulders touching, which made Korra smile a bit wider.

“I am chill.”

“Is that Azula?” Mako asked.

“Where?” Korra sprung her neck around, only to see various other students sat on the hill. A chorus of laughter erupted from the blanket. “Not cool Mako.” She grunted, which only made him laugh harder.

The only person that wasn’t laughing was Asami.

“Asami…” Mako must have noticed too. “Is your invention ready? You seem…”

“I seem _what_ , Mako?” She snapped.

Mako flinched. “…Distracted?”

“My invention is perfect.” She said flatly. “If I don’t win, I’ll be shocked.”

Korra raised her eyebrows at Asami. _Confident bitch_.

“Blue eyes!” She heard a familiar voice call her, and Korra shot up immediately. In her excitement, she almost twisted her ankle. Azula was standing about ten metres away, about halfway up the hill, and Korra was running down to meet her when she stopped abruptly.

It was Azula’s outfit that made her stop.

Red running shorts and a red sports bra. Yes, she looked incredibly good in it – her abs were shining under the heat of the day. But it was something else that made Korra stop; a huge sense of de ja vu. She could have sworn she’d seen it before somewhere.

“What’s wrong?” Azula asked.

Korra blinked, before running down to meet the girl, landing in her arms. Korra smiled down at Azula, her being on the higher part of the hill further emphasising the height difference.

“Good luck.” She breathed, and Azula smiled up at her.

“Thank you.” She said, leaning up and placing her lips on Korra’s, placing one of her hands on the back of Korra’s neck.

Korra’s body froze in place, remembering her nightmare all at once. _This had happened before, and Azula had been wearing this outfit._

The loud noise of whoops and jeers interrupted the girl’s kiss, and Korra turned around, blushing bright red, to see her friends hollering at the top of the hill.

“You go, Korra!” Bolin yelled. “Hit that!” As soon as he’d said it, Opal hit him and gave him a reproachful look.

Azula laughed, her arm still around Korra’s waist. “See you, blue eyes.” She giggled. “I’ll win for you.”

Korra blushed an even brighter red, before Azula ran off into the distance. The sound of the announcer over a megaphone told the group that there was five minutes before the running race = three laps around the lake - and that contestants should make their way to the starting line.

Korra joined her friends, all of them still cheering her on. All except one, of course.

“What did she say to you?” Kuvira said, her own grin very broad.

“Oh, only that she was going to win for me.” Korra giggled like a school girl, which earnt another set of whoops from her friend.

“That’s adorable, Korra.” Opal smiled, patting the area of the blanket next to her as an invitation for the girl to sit down. Korra followed suit. “Did you know she liked you?”

Asami got up suddenly, her eyebrows pulled together angrily.

“Where are you going?” Mako asked her, the rest of the group turning to face her.

Awkwardly, she tugged at her crop top. Korra glanced at the girl’s abs once, before looking back to her face. “I’ve got to… go do something.” She muttered.

Mako nodded, turning his attention back to Korra. The taller girl walked off, and Korra only let her eyes follow her for a moment before turning back to the group, describing how Azula had always been sort of flirty, but she never really knew if it _meant_ anything.

When the whistle announced that the race had started, Korra was scrambling to see where Azula was. The race passed underneath the cliff they sat on, on the banking, and went all the way around the lake. Korra would be able to watch the whole thing.

She spotted Azula pretty quickly – she was the short girl at the front, wearing red.

“Your girlfriend’s pretty fast.” Mako smirked, his eyes also watching Azula.

“She’s _not my girlfriend_.” Korra muttered.

“Never mind Azula, Mako, _your_ girlfriend is pretty fast.” Kuvira said.

Korra and Mako’s eyes met at once, both turning back to the race swiftly. Sure enough, only a few metres behind Azula, a girl wearing black was speeding around the lake.

“What is she doing?” Opal asked, surprised. “You can only enter one event in the tournament.”

Korra’s eyebrows raised. “You mean, she can’t do her invention now?”

Opal nodded, looking as bewildered as everyone else.

Turning her attention back to the race, Korra watched as Asami started gaining on Azula, and as the second lap started, the two were neck and neck.

_I didn’t know Asami was so fast_.

Asami hadn’t gone to any of the fitness lessons this term, and Korra had assumed that that was probably because she sucked, but she’d trained with Azula, and the firebender was probably even quicker than Korra, so… _Did that mean that Asami was quicker than Korra?_

Sure, the girl was strong. Korra herself had been lugged around by the taller girl, but fast as well?

By the time the third lap came around, the two girls were still neck and neck, and Korra could tell that Azula was growing frustrated. When the girls came to the point just under the cliff, Azula finally snapped.

A ball of fire erupted from her hand, hitting Asami in the calve and causing her to fall down.

Mako yelled angrily at Azula, but Korra found her own legs sliding down the hillside to check on Asami. The girl’s leg was burnt, she couldn’t tell how badly, but she was slowly limbering to her feet.

“Asami.” Korra said softly, offering her arm out, but Asami flicked her hand away. In an instant, the girl was off running again, although much slower than before. There was no way she was going to catch up with Azula.

Vaguely, Korra heard something being announced over the megaphone.

_“…Disqualified for using bending during a strictly nonbending event…”_

Korra clambered her way back up to where her friends were, each and every one of them sitting with a different degree of shock on their face.

“What the hell just happened?” Bolin was the first to speak.

“Azula got disqualified.” Opal was the second.

“And Asami won…” Mako was the third.

“What the fuck.” Korra surmised, laying back down onto the blanket. “ _What just happened_?”

Pabu walked over the hill, each hand full of hotdogs. “I got snacks, guys. What did I miss?”

-

Asami crossed the finish line, immediately falling to her knees. She hated running. Of course, she was good at it, but she didn’t understand why anyone did it. ‘Runner’s high’ had to a be a myth, and even if it made you look good, nobody looked good when doing it.

Still, she wasn’t about to let Azula ‘win for Korra’. Asami disagreed with that on a fundamental level. The running race was for _running_ , and it was mostly for the nonbenders as well. Letting Azula, a firebending prodigy, win would be against Asami’s morals. And she didn’t even want to win for _glory._ No, she wanted to win for Korra. Asami couldn’t let that happen.

Asami couldn’t just let someone toss dirt on the good name of the tournament’s running race. At least that’s what she told herself as ran around the track.

“What am I even thinking?” Asami muttered, rubbing sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. She hadn’t even won.

She saw Azula up ahead, screaming and raving, her perfect body gleaming with a layer of sweat. Someone was handing her something, but Asami brushed them off.

“Asami.” The voice repeated.

“What?!” Asami snapped.

“You won!”

She turned to face the person – the person being that annoying receptionist (what was her name? Ming Ming?) – only to see her holding a medal.

“I… What?”

“Azula used firebending.” The girl said with a smile, “So you won.”

Asami blinked. “Oh.”

She was rushed to a crowd of people by the girl, everyone cheering half-heartedly as a medal was thrown over her neck and her picture was taken. Asami managed to crack a half-smiled for the picture. Then, when the next race was announced, she was cast aside and began to make the long walk up to the top of the hill where she knew everyone was.

About half way to the hill though, she realised that Azula would probably be there with Korra. She also realised that her leg was _throbbing_. Azula hadn’t burnt her too badly – in fact, it was just a pink mark now, but it still hurt.

“Fuck this…” She mumbled. She just wanted to go back to the school, get in her huge bed, and wake up tomorrow.

What was even stopping her from doing that? She wasn’t just going to sit around for another – she checked her watch – _seven_ hours, her biggest excitement of the day being her boyfriend and his brother in a three legged race.

She was Asami Sato. There was no way she was doing that.

With haste, she stormed over to the area where all the limos parked up. A driver was stood, a lit cigarette between his teeth, tapping his foot.

“I need to go back to school.” She ordered him.

He turned to her, smiling a warm smile. “Groups of four and over only, princess.” He said.

_Of course he called her princess._ Asami pushed the thoughts of the blue-eyed girl that usually called her princess to the back of her mind.

“It’s just me. And I need to go back to school.”

The man sighed, putting out his cigarette against his trousers. “I’m sorry but I can’t do that. Against the rules. I have a group of students I need to pick up from the garages anyway.”

“So, you can take me to the garages?”

_That was actually better than her bed, in a way._

“Uh, sure. I’m going now.” He opened the door to the nearest limo. “Hop in.”

Asami opened the back door and slid in, and the driver didn’t waste a minute before heading off. Briefly, she wondered about where they found the drivers but she pushed the thought away, deciding that she didn’t care. For thirty minutes after that, she pondered why she was always pushing thoughts away, and when she’d got so good at it.

They pulled up at the garages in the blink of an eye. The garages consisted of a group of large black warehouses accessible to the engineering students, and Asami spent a fair few hours there most days. She actually had her own office.

“There you go, princess.”

“Don’t call me princess!” She snapped at the driver, getting out of the car and closing the door behind her, before opening the door and quickly and apologetically thanking him.

“It’s no problem.” He said, getting out of the other side and immediately lighting a cigarette and bringing it to his lips.

She entered the garages, taking the first turn and climbing the stairs to her private office.

Her office was actually really nice – nicer than the engineering teachers’ offices, thanks to her father. She knew that that would vex Korra if she ever found out, which made a smile tug at Asami’s lips. There was a sleek black desk with a comfortable chair, a wall made entire of window, and a large sofa and bookcase. It was actually a lot like her place back at the school.

She opened the drawer of her desk, taking out some healing water. If she cut herself whilst in the garages, it healed her, so it probably would help with her burn.

“Pff, hardly a burn.” She mumbled, rubbing the liquid into her leg whilst laying down on the couch.

Her body was more exhausted than she had realised, more than likely due to running three laps around a huge lake, and as soon as her weary bones sunk into the couch, she felt her eyelids growing heavy. She didn’t resist sleep at all, and just let it take her.

When she opened her eyes again, the sun was setting. Her clock said that it was five o’clock. She got up and rubbed her eyes, moving towards her desk and taking a bottle of water from the mini fridge underneath.

She brought the bottle to her lips a little too quickly, and she ended up dribbling down herself onto her top.

“ _Crap_.” She muttered, pulling her crop top over her head.

“Asami?” A voice called from the other side of her door.

“Yeah, I’m in here.” She called, unhooking her bra and sliding it off her body. After doing that, however, she realised exactly what she’d done.

Korra came into her office, and Asami rotated her head around so as not to reveal her chest to Korra.

“Asami, I just wanted to… Oh. Sorry. I –“ A blush appeared on Korra’s cheeks.

“Oh, it’s okay.” Asami waved off Korra’s embarrassment in an attempt to conceal her own. “Can you pass me a white vest from that cupboard next to you?”

She watched Korra awkwardly fumble around the cupboard, dropping the white piece of fabric through her fingers, and for some reason it made Asami smile. Maybe it was just that she was making Korra uncomfortable.

“Thanks.” She smiled, taking the top from Korra. “I’m about to go do some work in the garages, and I didn’t want to get my top dirty.”

_That’s cooler than spilling water down myself, right?_ Asami thought. _Not that I care if I look cool in front of Korra…_

“Oh…” Korra trailed off, and Asami couldn’t help but flatter herself and think that Korra was probably watching as she put on her vest.

When she turned around, however, Korra was facing the wall. She felt a smile she didn’t know she had leave her face. “Was there something you needed, Korra?”

Korra coughed uncomfortably. “Uh, no. I mean, yes! I was just coming to check that you were okay.” She turned back to face Asami, her eyes firmly fixed on the taller girl’s face.

She scoffed. “Of course, I’m okay.”

“Really? It’s just…”

“I’m _fine_ , Korra.” Asami took her seat and lent back into it. “I won, after all.”

Korra grinned that stupid lop-sided grin she had. “You sure did. We were all surprised. And you ran off straight afterwards. And your invention, or whatever…”

“Yeah, that was a waste of a few hours.” Asami grimaced. “But it’s really not a big deal.”

Korra stood there in silence. Asami didn’t look at her, tension filling the room like dirt on top of a coffin.

“Can I see it?” Korra asked.

Asami glared at Korra’s reflection in her window.

“No.” She said plainly.

“I want to see it.” Korra insisted with a smile. This smile was prettier. “C’mon princess.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She muttered.

Of course, she couldn’t actually show Korra her real invention. Her real invention was a version of her father’s glove that could shoot coloured lightning, and the colour could even adjust to the mood of the holder. It wasn’t like it wasn’t a good invention, but she’d built something… better. That she wanted to show Korra. Not Korra, specifically, just _… Ugh, Whatever_.

“This way.” She took Korra down the corridor and through the main body of this garage, into her smaller private garage.

“Rich girl perks.” Korra mumbled, and Asami shot her a look.

She reached behind Korra’s head, who was still waiting at the door, and flicked off the lights.

“Are you going to kill me?” Korra asked immediately.

Asami couldn’t help but laugh softly. “Why do you always think I’m about to kill you?”

Korra shrugged. “Probably something to do with the constant rudeness, creepy books, taking me into a room at the back of a warehouse and turning the lights off…”

Asami ignored the girl’s ramblings, going over to the box in which she kept what she worked on in her down-time, taking out her invention. It was a clunky old metal cube, with a switch on the top and an adjustable dial in the middle – she was still working on the design of the thing, but after a bit of customisations she was sure she could make it pretty.

She took out a blanket from one of the cardboard boxes she kept around the office, and placed it on the ground.

“Sit with me.” She commanded Korra, and surprisingly the girl didn’t fight back. She took her seat next to Asami, and Asami looked down to the girl. She sometimes forgot how pretty Korra was.

“What do you want?” Korra asked, laughing nervously.

“Oh, sorry. I just zoned out.” _On Korra’s face? Get a grip, Asami._ “Tell me your birthday?”

“Oh, uh, October twenty-sixth.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Asami said with a laugh. “The day the Avatar died?”

Korra didn’t flinch. “Yup. Me and this other Korra must be kindred spirits or something. There’s a _weird_ amount of coincidences.”

“You’re surprisingly chill with that?”

“Well, if suddenly I grow super powers, I’ll let everyone know.” She laughed.

“It’s embarrassing that you still call them super powers.” Asami muttered, flicking the dials all the way back to October twenty-fifth, sixteen years ago.

Korra sighed. “You’re mean.” She mumbled.

“To you, always.” Asami replied, pressing the switch on the top of the contraption.

A beam of bright blue light flooded onto the ceiling of the garage, catching Korra’s eye immediately. _This girl is like a cat_. Asami looked up to make sure everything was working, happy that the stars were painted immaculately onto the ceiling.

“Oh, wow, Asami…” Korra breathed out. “This is amazing.”

“It’s not that amazing. This is the night sky from the day you were born.”

Korra turned to Asami like she was crazy. “And you don’t think that’s amazing?”

Asami shrugged. “I got the idea from this old story about an owl with a library, so it’s not that amazing. Hardly an original idea.”

“No, Sami, it’s amazing.”

_Sami?_ Asami felt a pink blush colour her cheeks.

Asami looked towards Korra, towards the way the light was reflecting in her big blue eyes, towards the look of quiet awe on the girl’s face.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” She whispered, turning her own attention up to the garage roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter eight shall forever be the chapter i forgot to name <3 
> 
> also this chapter was so fun!!!! and i will one hundred percent give azula a loving home w her big brother i'm sorry it's just who i am.


	10. "Twinkle Toes"

“So, I finally get to do some actual spy work?” Korra asked.

She was walking down the corridor, arm-in-arm with Opal, as they headed towards the weapons’ hall where the start of the final exams were staged.

“Yeah. They call it a final exam, but it’s more like a mission.” She explained. “And as long as you complete the mission, you pass with honours. If you don’t, but you return, you just pass.”

“Oh, so you can’t fail?” Korra asked, before realising what Opal was _really_ saying. “Wait, you can _die?_ What kind of school is this?”

Opal sighed. “Yeah. Nobody we’ve ever known has died though. It’s pretty rare. Still, it does happen. These are real missions after all.”

A little taken aback, Korra reached the sports hall with Opal. They were a little late, everyone already sat in the centre around a woman. She was tall, grey-haired, with a scar on her cheek. Despite this, she was actually quite pretty, in an older-woman sort of way.

“Who’s that?” Korra asked, eyeing the all-black suit she was wearing, not to mention the gun hung out of her blazer’s pocket.

“My crazy aunt.” Opal mumbled, as she sat down next to Bolin.

“Lin?” Korra asked, remembering her talks with Opal about her family.

“The very same.”

_Tenzin’s ex?_

Korra’s Italian teacher sure had an inconsistent taste in women. She’d seen a picture of Pema, a kind-looking nonbender with a soft smile, the mother of his children. The woman Tenzin had left Lin for. That must have been rough for Lin, considering how Pema is basically this woman’s complete opposite.

“Right, then.” Lin barked, shooting a glare at Opal. “I assume everyone’s decided to show up. Any late comers get an instant fail, from now on.”

“Strict…” Korra mumbled, but Opal quickly shushed her.

“Something to share, nonbender?”

“Oh, no, sorry!” Korra apologised quickly, feeling _everyone_ ’s eyes on her. Everyone aged sixteen and over was part of this exam, so there must have been a hundred pairs of eyes on her at least.

“Hmph.” Lin rolled her eyes. “Korra, first year. Nonbender. You’re the least experienced, most useless person in the room, and you have the nerve to speak over me?”

Korra felt her ears turn hot. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

“Anyway,” Lin turned her attention from Korra quickly. “The missions this year are nothing too dangerous. Some bodyguarding duties, a few investigative pieces. We don’t just give the good ones to students, after all.” She let out a dry laugh.

Korra turned her attention to her surroundings. Asami was sat next to Mako, his hand pressed against her lips. _Gross_.

Azula and her posse were sat at the very front, Mai staring intently at a wall on the other side of the room, and Ty-Lee’s head resting on Azula’s shoulder. Bolin was next to Opal, and Kuvira and Pabu were halfway across the room, both looking very intently at Lin.

Korra realised that she should probably start paying attention as well, if she didn’t want to fail the exam and get yelled at by Tenzin’s scary ex.

“First years, when I’ve finished assigning missions head into the next room to receive your gear. Everyone else, you better have brought it with you. If any of your stuff doesn’t fit anymore, or is worn out, go with the first years and get a new set.” Lin’s booming voice could really capture a crowd. “As for the missions, they are all based in this realm. Mortal realm missions are usually of a higher calibre, so are given to qualified agents.”

Korra’s heart was beating excitedly, and she realised she was anxious to do some real spy work.

“This year, we will work in teams of four.”

 _Four?_ Korra glanced around the room. She would probably pick Opal, Bolin, and Kuvira. Unless Mai and Ty-Lee and Azula wanted to go with her…

“I have selected your teams, of course.” Lin carried on. _Never mind then_. “To assure that everyone’s skill-sets are applied efficiently. People who might be considered weaknesses…” Korra could have _sworn_ Lin glanced her way. “Are put with stronger and more experienced spies. And it’s all about what mission you’re placed on as well. We don’t want any of you to die, believe it or not.”

“Just tell us, already.” Azula snapped, and Lin shot her a look. Surprisingly, however, Lin didn’t retort.

_I guess Azula scares everyone, just a little bit._

“Okay, I will start with team one. Azula, Mai, Ty-Lee, and Pabu. You four have been assigned a bodyguarding mission. A general wants escorting from the fire nation’s capital to a remote border up towards the Northern Air temple. You are to run alongside the carriage but not to make yourself known. The journey is three days long, and once the person has reached the temple, you may return.” She read off a sheet of paper, before her eyes darted towards the people the mission concerned.

Korra’s heart sunk. She’d secretly hoped she’d be with Azula. Maybe they could even share another kiss. After the tournament, more specifically, after Korra had ran off to check on Asami, Azula had been very cold and distant towards her.

“Since three out of the four of you have significant knowledge of the fire nation, your selection was simple. And, as for the other member…” Her unimpressed eyes found Pabu. “This will be a good opportunity to learn.”

There were a few snickers around the room, Lin obviously poking at Pabu’s lack of… exertion that he put into his training. Apparently, when he was younger, everyone used to call him Bolin’s pet, because he would blindly trail behind the bigger boy, avoiding all work possible.

“I wish all four of you the best of luck.”

Pabu looked positively terrified, and Kuvira was making fun of him, pulling at his red cheeks. That was, until, Lin called the classroom to silence.

“Next is team two.” She coughed. “Asami, Mako, Bolin… And, Korra.”

Korra glanced to Bolin and shot him a thumbs up. This wasn’t bad at all. Except for Mako and Asami, but it was better than being with people that she didn’t know.

“You four have been selected to investigate a set of abandoned warehouses. They were found in the Foggy Swamp…” Korra noticed that Lin glanced at Opal when she said that. “And are believed to be non-dangerous. There is a certain… precaution, in place in the swamp, which is a sure deterrent of anything truly evil.”

This time, Opal positively _laughed_.

Korra gave Bolin a questioning look, but he just shrugged.

“However, as the silent protectors of the peace in the spirit realm, someone must go check it out.”

Asami raised her hand, and Lin nodded. “What do you think was being stored in the warehouses before they got abandoned? Will we need any special gear.”

Lin shook her head. “Reports say they’re completely empty. However, you won’t be allowed to just skydive in. You will need special trekking gear for reaching the warehouses. The swamp can be very treacherous.”

Korra gulped. A long hike with Asami and Mako? Scrap what she said before. _This was terrible_.

“Okay, and for group three…” Lin carried on down the list.

There weren’t any other interesting groupings. Kuvira was put with a set of metalbenders, who were going to silently scout out a set of villages in the Earth kingdom, to see if there were any potential metalbenders. Kuvira didn’t seem upset about it; she probably had classes with the girls she was put with.

Opal, on the other hand, was very displeased. Since there wasn’t enough people to make a final group of four, it was her, Eska, and Desna (Eska’s twin brother; just as weird), all going to republic city for the week. They didn’t even have a real mission. They just had to appear in a set of magazines, to show off the new alliance between the water tribes and Zaofu. Korra didn’t know what any of that meant, but Opal looked angry,

“I’m going to _kill_ my mother.” She hissed.

At the end of the meeting, Korra stood up with Bolin and they made their way over to Mako and Asami.

“Shall we all go get our gear?” Mako offered, and everyone agreed without another word.

Korra had never been through to this room, not in all her weeks of training in the hall, and she was surprised to see that it was practically the same size as the hall. One side of the room was reminiscent of a laundromat, rails carrying around what must have been hundreds of black suits.

On the wall next to the suits, was a receptionist’s desk, and behind it another door. Weapons lined the final wall, and Korra could already see Mai comparing two blades.

Asami scoffed when she spotted Mai. “So stuck in her ways.” She mumbled, and Mako laughed.

Korra didn’t let Asami’s comment about her friend annoy her though. Asami could say whatever she wanted, it didn’t bother her at all. Not for this mission, at least. Korra was determined to do well.

Bolin took her up to the receptionist desk, and Korra was delighted to see Meng Meng working there.

“Meng Meng!” She smiled, and the young girl smiled back. “You do this desk as well?”

The receptionist grinned and nodded. “Busiest day of the year for me. I’ve got all your group’s gears in some nice lightweight backpacks in the back, just give me a second.” She was about to get off her seat when she stopped, and turned to Korra. “And your spy suit is ready, Korra, so you should go try it on to make sure it fits.”

“My… What?” She asked.

“Your black suit.” Bolin told her, whilst Meng Meng walked into the room behind the receptionist’s desk.

“Oh, cool.” Korra smiled, walking over to the laundromat side of the room. “How do I know which is mine.”

Bolin pointed towards the end of the rail, where a flat blue scanner was quietly buzzing. “Press your hand against that.”

Korra did as she was told, and as soon as her hand was placed on the metal slab, a slightly louder beep blared from the machine, and a black suit appeared in front of her. On the coat hanger the words, ‘ _Korra, nonbender, armed’_ could be read.

“Armed?” She asked Bolin.

“You’re a nonbender.” He said, as if that answered everything. Her face told him he hadn’t. “You don’t shoot fire out of your hands, so you shoot bullets out of a gun.”

“I… I do?” Korra asked, surprised.

Bolin laughed. “I’m not lying to you, Korra. Let’s see what gun you got.”

She took it out of the suit’s pocket, Bolin swiftly showing her how to carry it properly so she wouldn’t poke someone’s eye out.

“A Walther PPK?” She said, reading the attached label.

Bolin laughed. “Bond’s gun. How fitting. You’re a regular old spy now, Korra.”

She looked at Bolin, bewildered. “You like James Bond?”

Bolin shrugged. “My foster dad does. And my little brother, too. It’s pretty cool, once you get past the misogyny.”

Korra blinked at him, before turning back to the gun. “Have you ever been to the Foggy Swamp before?” She asked.

“People don’t just _go_ to the swamp.” Bolin chuckled. “I’m fairly certain we got the most dangerous mission here, you know.”

Korra’s eyes widened. “We did?”

“Probably. Most people that enter the swamp don’t return. Not spies, obviously, since we’re armed and tracked and everything. But you can lose your mind in there.” Bolin’s eyes looked past Korra, a misty look taking over them. His voice took on an ominous tone. “You can lose your mind… _And you might never get it back_.”

Korra looked at him, horrified, before Bolin broke out into laughter. “You’re such an idiot!” She cried, half-laughing herself. “That was really creepy!”

Asami and Mako approached the two from the desk, carrying four large rucksacks between them.

“They’re lighter than they look.” Mako informed Bolin, who had been nervously eyeing the green bags.

Korra and Bolin each took their bags, and Mako was right. They must have been full of equipment, fifty kilograms at the least, but they felt like ten.

“When do we head out?” She asked.

“A limo will take us to the edge of the swamp in about an hour.” Mako told her, and both her and Bolin nodded.

“I’m going to go say some final goodbyes.” Bolin told the group. “You know, in case we die.”

“We’re not going to die.” Asami growled.

“I said, _in case_.” Bolin muttered, already walking over to Opal.

“He’s hopeless.” Mako laughed shortly. “But he reminds me. I need to grab something from the dorms before we go.”

And before either Asami or Korra could stop him he had already sauntered off, leaving just the two of them.

Korra turned awkwardly to Asami. “Listen…” She began. Asami’s cold eyes met her own. It had been a while since Korra had seen that hatred. Or maybe it hadn’t been, maybe she’d just stopped noticing it. “I was thinking… At least, on this mission…”

Asami sighed. “Let bygones be bygones?” She suggested.

“Yeah. If the Foggy Swamp is actually dangerous, I don’t want our arguing to give anyone else a hard time.” Korra smiled weakly. Asami stared at her, before nodding shortly.

“Me neither.” She said.

The Foggy Swamp was less… Foggy, than Korra had expected. They’d arrived about ten minutes ago, and so far the four of them had been handling the mission fairly well. On the way over, (which Korra had wished she’d known was a five hour drive) she’d sat with Bolin, and Asami had sat with Mako, and there had been little to no cross-communication between the two pairs.

They were now walking, single file, through a thick jungle. There hadn’t even been much swamp, just a few pools of murky brown water. Mako was at the front, swinging his machete, and Asami was close behind him. Korra was behind her, her eyes following the back of Asami’s head as they journeyed through the tresses of jungle, and Bolin was at the back, ‘keeping watch’.

So far though, all he’d done was talk about Opal.

“I’m just worried…” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I mean, Eska is probably going to be asking her loads of questions about me, and I don’t want Opal to be uncomfortable.”

“Mhm.” Korra wasn’t even listening; her eyes had just spotted some movement overhead, and she was trying to see what it was.

“Like, what if Eska creeps her out, and she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore? Or, what if Eska tells her I’m a bad boyfriend? Not that I want to be Opal’s boyfriend, but what if she does?” Bolin was rambling.

“That would be terrible, Bolin.” Korra squinted her eyes, peering at the branch.

“Korra, are you even listening?”

“Will both of you, _shut up!”_ Asami yelled, turning around to face both of them. Once she had, a huge human-sized bat flew out from the branch Korra had been staring at, flying over the heads of all of them, making Korra jump out of her skin.

She fell to the floor with a thump, her eyes staring up at Asami, when suddenly a branch seemed to wrap itself around her leg. Korra looked at in terror.

And then, the branch started _pulling_.

“Uh, guys?” She cried. The branch became stronger, and she grabbed Asami’s arm in order to stop herself from being pulled away. Mako was trying to use his machete to cut the branch, but it was hardly leaving a mark on the wood.

With one final tug, Korra went flying towards the roots of a tree, and before she knew it she was being pulled down, down, down, through a twisting tunnel. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, dirt and insects probably filling her mouth, until finally she came out and fell into a large pond of sludgy brown water.

“Ugh, what the… hell?” She muttered, standing up in the liquid. It came to her waist, and when she placed her hand near the surface it wasn’t even visible.

It also _smelled_. Like, really badly. Something between rotten eggs and Bolin’s dirty laundry.

She pulled herself to the shore, the ground beneath her sticky, making it hard for her to move. She needed to find her way back to the others. They’d only been in this swamp for a few minutes, and it was already a nightmare.

Korra peered through the branches above her, looking for some sort of cliff that she’d fallen through, but she couldn’t see anything of the sort. It was as if she’d come from nowhere.

She got up, took a glance around before looking down to see how dirty her legs were. She let out an audible gasp. From the knee down, she couldn’t see her legs, because of _fog_.

“This must be why the call it the foggy swamp.” She mumbled, trying to kick away the fog from her feet. Nothing happened. In fact, it was as if the fog clung to her more firmly.

“What the fuck…”

She looked back up, about to continue her walk and try and find the others, when something stopped her in her tracks.

Two people stood in front of her. A woman and a man. Korra recognised them to be waterbenders instantly from their appearances.

They both seemed sort of familiar to Korra but she couldn’t pinpoint where she knew them from. Maybe they taught at the academy? Each had the same dark brown hair and grey-blue eyes, the one’s Korra saw in her own reflection, and they were both smiling at each other, holding hands.

“Uh, hello?” Korra called. “I’m lost.”

They turned to her, and this time, they weren’t smiling. Tears were down both their faces, their features contorted with despair. “Korra is lost.” They both said at once.

Korra took a step back. “Uh… Yeah… How do you know my name?” She asked.

“Korra is lost, Tonraq!” The woman cried, turning back to her husband. “What do we do? We _lost_ the avatar! We lost our _daughter_!”

She collapsed into his arms, crying at the top of her lungs. The man’s face, though wet with tears, was stoic. He rubbed the woman’s back slowly, but he didn’t say anything.

Korra stepped forward to the couple. “Hey, have you lost your daughter?” She asked. She felt like an idiot as soon as she said it, because _obviously_ they’d lost their daughter. “I can help you find her.”

Tonraq, the older man, turned to face her. His eyes showed age that they hadn’t just a second ago. And his wife had vanished.

“She has to be dead.” He whispered.

“What?” Korra asked. “No, we can find her. This swamp isn’t that scary!” She insisted. Her eyes met his empty arms. “Where’d that lady go?”

“My daughter is dead.” He said again, as if he was trying to convince Korra of something. Korra gulped, nervously. This guy was starting to weird her out, and where had that woman just gone?

Wait, what was it that Bolin had said about people losing their minds in this swamp?

“You’re not real.” Korra said in realisation.

But the man in front of her didn’t move. He just stared at her, his jaw tight, his face streaming with tears.

“You’re not real.” Korra repeated herself. Tonraq took a step towards her, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could.

Korra cried out in surprise. “What the…?”

She tried to push him off but his grip was strong.

“Korra…” The man muttered. “Please come home.”

And as quickly as he had appeared, he vanished. Korra let out another gasp, shock filling her body once more. She touched her face, surprised to see that she had been crying, and there was a horrible burning sensation on her lower back, right where her scar was.

She must have landed on it badly.

Without hesitation, she ripped off her hoodie so she was just in her white vest, trying to inspect her burn mark. She couldn’t quite see it though, because of where it was, but it was _tingling_.

That hadn’t happened before.

Picking up a stick from the ground (the fog had cleared away), she tried to scratch her back. It didn’t seem to help the tingling, which had now evolved into _itching_ , so she scratched harder. She probably looked like a complete idiot, but at least nobody could see what she was doing.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” An old woman’s voice pierced the air.

_Spoke too soon._

Korra dropped the stick, staring up to see a short woman with grey hair and pale skin staring at her. Her clothes were green, but in complete tatters, and she was holding a large wooden club.

“Oh, you were scratching your back.” The woman mumbled, approaching Korra and picking up the stick that she had dropped. “That makes more sense. I guess.”

“Uh, hello?” Korra said.

The woman turned to her, revealing a pair of glazed-over eyes. Korra realised that the woman was blind.

“Hello.” The woman said. “Who the hell are you?”

“Oh, my name’s Korra. Sorry about coming into your swamp.” She apologised quickly. “I was just on a mission with the academy and I didn’t mean to get in your way but it’s just that there’s this lady with grey hair and a scar on her face and I don’t want to make her mad like I really really don’t so I was just going to-“

Korra wasn’t sure if she’d ever spoken so fast in her entire life, but something about this woman _terrified_ her.

“A lady with a scar on her face, you say?” The woman stopped her. “And slow down, kid.”

“Uh, yeah.” Korra slowed down. “Lin. She’s really fucking scary.”

A smile broke out onto the old lady’s face. “She is, is she?”

“Yeah. So I’m sorry about barging into your swamp. I just really –“

“It’s not my swamp.” The woman said.

“It’s… not?” Korra asked. “Sorry, you just seem so… in charge?”

An even wider smile broke out onto the lady’s face. “You know what, kid. I like you. Come with me.”

Korra gulped, but nodded. The woman didn’t move, and Korra realised that the woman hadn’t seen her nod, so she quickly added, “Okay.”

The two walked for a few minutes, and Korra was sure she could feel the earth move underneath them as they did. It felt as though the swamp itself was forcing them to go a different way, but the woman was commanding it to leave them alone. This woman must be a powerful earthbender.

They came to the outside of a cave, a small fire burning in front of it. “Sit down.” She instructed, and Korra did as she was told.

The woman knelt down next to the fire, taking out a small pot from _god knows where_ , and placing it on the fire. She then waddled inside, coming out with a bucket of water and some leaves.

Korra eyed the ingredients cautiously.

The woman put the leaves in the pot, before pouring in some water. “You drink tea, right?” She said. “It’s jasmine.”

Something about the way this tea was being concocted made Korra think that it wasn’t going to be as nice as the waterbender’s tea, but she was in no position to refuse, “Oh, yes please.” She said, half out of fear.

The woman took two cups out, again, from somewhere Korra didn’t see, and after a few minutes, poured the hot green liquid into the cups.

Korra blew on it, before bringing it to her lips. To her surprise, it was actually good. _Really_ good.

“This is delicious.” She complimented, taking another sip.

“Thank you.” The woman smiled softly. “An old friend taught me how to make it. Sharing tea with a stranger is one of life’s true delights. At least, that’s what he said.”

Korra nodded, before adding. “Yeah. He sounds wise.”

“He is.” The woman laughed. Her laugh was boisterous, like a child’s. “I wonder what the old man is up to now. I haven’t visited his tea shop in many years.”

“Where’s his tea shop?” Korra asked.

“Ba Sing Se.” The woman picked at her toes. Korra hadn’t noticed before, but the woman wasn’t wearing any shoes.

“Where’s that?”

“You don’t know much, do ya?” The woman teased.

Korra shrugged. “It’s my first year in the spirit realm.” She explained.

For some reason, this comment made the woman look up. Her eyebrows crossed in a confused manner. “It is?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Korra took another sip of her tea. “What’s your name, by the way?”

“Toph Beifong.” The woman brushed off the question before continuing. “Are you sure this is your first year here? You don’t seem to be lying, but your spiritual energy is –“

“Wait, Beifong?” Korra interrupted Toph, the cogs connecting in her head. “Are you related to Opal? She’s my friend at the academy.”

The woman’s aggravated face soothed into something much softer. “You’re a weird kid.” She commented. “And yes, Opal is my granddaughter. I haven’t seen her in a while, though.”

“You haven’t seen much of anything in a while…” Korra mumbled, and a branch fell on her head. “Ow!”

“Watch your mouth, kid.” She grumbled.

“Sorry.” Korra smiled sheepishly. “And Opal is doing good, I think. She has lot’s of friends, and maybe even a boyfriend if Bolin gets his act together. I’m not sure how her airbending is going, either, but she’s probably really good at that.”

Toph raised her hand. “Did you say, boyfriend?”

“Uh…” Korra wasn’t sure how to respond.

A smile started to appear on Toph’s lips. “She really is her grandmother’s granddaughter.”

Korra scoffed.

“What?” Toph snapped.

“You just don’t seem…” Korra struggled to find the right words. “To be swimming in men.”

“I’ll have you know that I was once very pretty, in my youth.”

“How would you even know that?” Korra asked, without thinking. “You’re blind.”

“I have it on good authority.” And another branch fell on Korra’s head.

“Stop doing that!” She cried, clutching her head. She was probably going to get a lump.

Toph shrugged, a mischievous smirk on her lips. “This swamp has a mind of it’s own.”

Korra finished the cup with tea in it, so she put it down. For some reason, she hadn’t expected Opal’s grandmother to live in a cave in a mysterious swamp. It almost seemed like it couldn’t possibly be real…

“Wait, you are really here, right?” She asked.

Toph laughed. “So you’ve been in the fog, then. Who did you see?”

“Huh?”

“In the fog. Was it an old boyfriend, or something? The amount of teenage girl’s that come through here and see an old boyfriend…”

“I don’t know the people I saw.” Korra informed her.

“You don’t?” Toph sighed. “Well, that’s boring. Did they say anything? A name, maybe?”

“I don’t think so…” Korra trailed off, trying to remember specific details. “They were waterbenders, a man and a woman. Crying over a lost daughter, I think. I offered to help but, things started to get weird. Oh yeah! The man’s name was Tonraq.”

Toph seemed to freeze in place. Slowly, she cast her face towards Korra.

“Say, kid.” She said quietly. “What’s your name?”

Korra gulped nervously. “Korra.”

Toph stared at Korra for a moment, completely unmoving. Korra felt a cold sweat on the back of her neck. Suddenly, Toph burst into laughter. _Loud laughter._

“I can’t believe it!” She cried between breaths. “Twinkle Toes!”

Korra blinked. “Sorry?”

A whole minute passed before Toph’s laughter died down. Korra was now fairly convinced that this woman was insane.

_Of course she’s insane. She’s like, ninety, and lives in a cave in a haunted swamp._

“It doesn’t matter, Twinkle Toes.” The woman was still laughing a little. “I’m just surprised I’m meeting you _now_. I was kind of hoping to bite the bullet before teaching someone metalbending again.”

Korra blinked. “You can teach me metalbending? But I’m a nonbender.”

“Sure you are. And I have twenty twenty vision.” Toph laughed.

“No, I’m serious.” Korra interrupted. “You’ve probably got me confused with the _other_ Korra. The avatar. I’m just regular, boring, nonbending Korra. I was born in Texas.”

Toph frowned. “Where? Look, Twinkle Toes, you know where I am. When you need me next, come back to the swamp.”

Korra sighed, knowing that she’d never need her again. “Okay, I will.” She decided not to argue.

Toph sniffed. “I can tell when people lie.”

“Oh, uh…”

Toph got up, and when she did the world around the two of them seemed to shake. “It doesn’t matter, I suppose. Tell Opal I said hi. And Lin and Suyin that… Well, Ah. I don’t know. Tell ‘em I said hi as well, I guess.”

Korra crooked an eyebrow. “Okay, Toph. I will. Can you get me back to my friends, though? We’re kind of on a mission.”

Toph smiled evilly at Korra.

“I sure can.”

And before Korra knew what was happening, a boulder was flying at her face. She tried to scream but she couldn’t manage it in time.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up next to a fire, this time a much larger campfire. She sat up abruptly, but almost had to lay down again immediately when she felt how her head was throbbing.

“Korra!” She heard Bolin’s voice. “Guys, Korra’s up!”

Korra blinked once, then twice, trying to figure out where she was. Three people came into focus, her teammates.

“Guys?” She mumbled. “My head is _killing_.”

“Save your whining!” Bolin said excitedly. “I’m pretty sure you were saved by _the spirit of the swamp_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically!!!! the fire nation royal family (azula, zuke, iroh etc) is alive as if it was a few years after atla (azula is 19) took place, and everyone else is as they were in book one of LOK. don't think about it too much lol.


	11. "He's Her Whole World"

“I was saved by what?” Korra mumbled.

Her vision was still blurry, but she was sure she saw Asami roll her eyes. “It wasn’t a spirit of the forest, Bolin. It was obviously someone indigenous to the swamp. A swampbender. They must have covered it in _one_ of your classes, Bolin.”

Korra couldn’t quite figure out what was happening. Where was Toph?

Bolin turned to Asami energetically. “No way was that a swampbender. She was all, old and stuff. And clothed. Swampbenders are s’posed to be naked. Or, close to naked.”

Mako appeared on the other side of Korra. Had he always been there? He gently lowered her body down to the blanket she was laying on, placing a wet towel on her forehead. If she didn’t feel so groggy she might have fought against his touch.

“You really shouldn’t have slept after a concussion.” He said quietly.

“I’m concussed?” Korra mumbled.

Mako nodded solemnly. “Just try and stay awake for a bit. Asami found some clean water and me and Bolin are going to go bathe in it. You and Asami can go in after, just try and stay up till then.”

Korra nodded, her brain starting to put the pieces together. Toph must have taken her here after knocking her out. _That bitch_. She almost cracked a smile.

Bolin and Mako got up, walking off into the forest. She could hear Bolin making a stupid joke and Mako telling him to shut up. That made Korra smile for real. She turned her attention back to Asami, who was sat on the other side of the fire, staring at the flames. The girl looked distant.

Korra wondered if she was going to say anything, or if it was just going to be silent till the boys got back, but after a minute Asami said, “You’re okay, right?”

Her voice sounded almost _caring_.

“I’m alright.” Korra nodded.

“When you fell… It wasn’t…” Asami seemed to drift off, before finding her words. “It wasn’t because I yelled at you, was it?”

To be honest, Korra had honestly forgotten the actual fall. She recalled the events to herself before answering. “No, it wasn’t you. There was this huge bat overhead. It made me jump.”

“Ah.”

Silence.

Asami sighed after a moment. “I am sorry, you know.”

“Huh?”

“For being a bitch. Before. In the past.” She poked the fire with a stick, not meeting Korra’s eyes. “I guess when I met you I was just freaked out, since you knew Mako and everything. And you were a nonbender… And, I’m not really the nicest person in the world.”

Korra wanted to see Asami’s eyes in that moment, but the fire was blocking her view. “It’s okay.” She said. “I probably judged you before I really knew you. And I don’t think anyone here is the nicest person in the world. Maybe Opal.”

Asami smiled at that. “Definitely Opal.”

Korra laughed softly. “There’s no hard feelings, though.”

“Okay.” Asami paused. “Good.”

Bolin and Mako came back after another five minutes, both looking a little bit fresher than when they left. Korra found herself eager to get washed; the swamp seemed to have worked itself into all her crevices and cracks. _All of them_.

“Wait, guys, how did my rucksack get here?” She asked, taking a towel out from within it.

“That lady brought it.” Mako informed her. “The potential swampbender slash spirit.”

Korra smiled. “Thanks Toph.” She mumbled so the others couldn’t hear, picking herself up and running after Asami, who had already started walking down the path that Mako and Bolin had come from.

She caught up pretty quickly, and the two arrived at the watering hole at the same time. Korra put her hand in it. “It’s actually pretty hot.” She mused. “Is it like, a hot spring? Do swamps have those?”

Asami laughed, pulling off her shirt. Korra’s eyes fell immediately to Asami’s bare chest, and she felt herself turn the colour of a tomato. “No, that was just Mako. There was a reason I made him go first… What?” She asked. Korra barely heard her, her eyes trailing the shape of Asami’s breasts.

Korra’s eyes found Asami’s face again, realising the girl had caught her. “N-Nothing.” She muttered, turning her attention to the water. Unluckily for her, the water was pretty clear, and she could see Asami reflected in it. _What the fuck was wrong with her?_ She didn’t know where to look.

Asami then began peeling off her leggings, until she was in nothing but her underwear. “I guess I should keep these on.” She mumbled, more to herself than Korra, before she slowly sunk into the water.

Korra didn’t move. It was as if she was paralysed. _C’mon Korra,_ she thought, _it’s just Asami. Yeah, she’s a pretty girl, but it’s also Asami. Mean, rude, bitchy Asami._

“Are you coming in, Korra?” Asami asked, sinking into the hot water.

“Uh, yeah.” Korra said jerkily, turning around and pulling off her vest. She reached up to cover her chest before using her other hand to pull down her trousers. _Why did she have to wear boxers today?_ Asami would probably make fun of her.

When she turned around, however, Asami was staring at a tree on the other side of the water, her cheeks a little pinker than usual. At least Korra wasn’t the only one finding this awkward.

Still, they had to wash up. This swamp was _dirty_.

Korra slid into the water, delighted at the warmth instantly engulfing her body.

“This is _so good_.” She hummed, and Asami laughed.

The two girls sat facing each other, both submerged up to their chins, smiling at one another awkwardly.

Korra was trying to think of something to say, but Asami beat her to it.

“Where’d you get that scar?” She asked.

“What scar?” Korra looked down at her body, forgetting to cover her chest for a moment and frantically making sure Asami hadn’t noticed. The girl hadn’t, or if she had, she didn’t embarrass Korra by mentioning it.

“The one on your back.”

“The one on my… Oh, my burn.” She mumbled. “I was in an accident as a child. This whole playground caught on fire and I barely made it out.” She said, half-smiling.

“How did a playground catch fire?” Asami looked concerned. Like, _actually_ concerned. Korra felt her stomach do a flip at the look.

“I don’t know…” She replied. “I guess Texas is just like that.”

“Oh.” Asami said. Korra had a feeling that Asami didn’t know anything about Texas at all. “Can I take another look at it?”

Korra shrugged. “Sure.”

She turned around and Asami approached. Fingers pressed against the scar, but it didn’t hurt. It had long-since healed over.

“Your back is pretty muscular.” Asami commented, and Korra felt her face blush.

“I know it’s kind of weird for a girl to be so muscular, it’s just that I help out on my foster father’s field so I got pretty st-“

“It’s not a bad thing.” Asami laughed, stopping Korra midsentence. “It’s kind of…” She paused. “Cool.”

Korra turned around, and her and Asami were only a few inches away from each other. Pretty much naked. In a body of hot water.

 _Oh god_.

Something a little bit further down than Korra’s stomach seemed to awaken, and Korra knew that if she wasn’t red before, she was _crimson_ now. Her heart picked up, the way a heart picks up when it likes someone, something it hadn’t done since those stupid first astrology lessons.

“Hey, when you were in the swamp, did you see anything? Or, I guess, anyone?” Asami asked, her eyes finding Korra’s again.

“Yeah, actually. These two waterbenders. I don’t know.” Korra remembered the two figures and shivered. “It was pretty creepy. They were like… _ghosts_.”

“You didn’t know them?” Asami asked, puzzled.

“Nope.”

“Huh…”

“Why do you ask?” Korra asked, noticing the thoughtful look on Asami’s face.

“Well, we actually got split up for a bit too. Me, from Bolin and mako, I mean. Apparently they saw their dead parents, and I saw… Well, I think I saw my mother.”

Korra remembered the portrait in Asami’s kitchen. Asami’s mother was dead. As were Mako and Bolin’s parents.

“Like a ghost?” Korra wondered aloud. “Is this swamp… _Haunted?_ ”

Asami looked conflicted. “They felt so real though… Did yours say anything? Maybe they were your real parents?” Asami suggested. “You said they were waterbenders?”

Korra laughed. “My real parents are probably a pair of drug dealers in Texas. I was left in a trash can, you know? But, hey, maybe they were like… my ancestors.” Korra thought silently for a moment. “Hang on, what did your mother say to you?”

“She told me to make the right decision.”

“The right decision about what?”

Asami shrugged. “I have no idea.”

“Weird…”

“I have something that might help with that burn.” Asami said after a moment. “Back at the camp. It helps if I get scratched up, and it helped when Azula…” She trailed off, probably not wanting to bring up Azula around Korra.

“When she burnt you.” Korra finished. “I don’t know why she did that. She gets angry sometimes. Probably to do with her dad…”

Asami sniffed. “That, and being a terrible person.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “She’s misunderstood.”

“You’ve got to be kidding, Korra.”

“Says the girl who’s still with the boy who cheated on her for six months.” Korra snarked, and the two fell into silence.

Korra immediately felt guilty.

Asami sighed. “No, you’re right.”

“I am?”

“Yeah. I’m sure Azula is nice to some people.” She rubbed her arm awkwardly with the water as if scrubbing off dirty, but by this point, both her and Korra were pretty much clean.

“Should we get out?” Korra offered, holding out a hand to Asami.

Asami took it gratefully, and they both exited the water, both girls doing everything in their power not to look at the other’s unveiled body.

The two made their way back to camp in a contemplative silence. Korra didn’t really have anything to say, her mind on fire with images of Asami’s form under the water; Asami wouldn’t admit it so easily to herself, but her mind was occupied by similar thoughts about Korra.

“Can I have that thing for my burn?” Korra asked.

Asami smiled at her. “Yeah, ‘course.”

It turned out they were camped about a few hours away from where the warehouses had been found, so they could probably finish the mission by tomorrow. Maybe even be home by nightfall. Korra knew Azula wouldn’t be back at the academy till the day after, but at least she’d be closer to being with her.

Everyone had their own one-man tent, all propped up around the burning fire. Mako agreed to stay up and keep watch, and to keep the fire going, so everyone went to sleep after that. He was going to wake Bolin up after a few hours, and then it would be his turn to sleep.

Asami and Korra had both protested, but since they were nonbenders, it was safer if they just went to sleep. That didn’t sit right with Korra, but she agreed to it anyway.

The floor of the swamp was pretty uncomfortable, but Korra managed to fall asleep. Her dreams were full of girls with black hair and soft skin, but when she woke up, she couldn’t actually recall _who_ the girl was. Probably Azula though, right?

 _Who else would it even be,_ Korra scolded herself, exiting her tent and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The only person out there was Mako.

It wasn’t really awkward between them anymore – not when there were others there – but now that they were alone, it was pretty apparent that they had nothing to say to each other.

Regardless of this, Korra greeted him pleasantly. “Morning.”

“Hey Korra.” He nodded.

“I thought Bolin was on duty for the morning?”

Mako grunted. “He got tired.”

Korra laughed lightly, before sitting down in front of the fire and trying to warm her cold fingers. The surroundings were oddly calming this morning, the green trees enveloping their campsite like a little roof, dew visible on the grass.

“The swamp is kind of pretty.” Korra said.

“Yeah.” Mako nodded again, and Korra’s eyes found him on the other side of the fire.

He was staring at it intently, his eyebrows pulled down sharply and he was frowning deeply. Korra rolled her eyes at herself, but she had to ask if he was okay. Why was being a nice person so tiring?

“Something on your mind, shark-brows?” She joked, using a nickname from a _long time_ ago.

“Korra…” He paused, and his eyes found her. Korra had never seen that look on him before – it wasn’t just upset, he looked _distraught_.

“What’s up?” She said quickly, that tiny part of her that still valued him as a person kicking in.

“I’m sorry.” He said quickly. “Like, I’m just _really_ sorry. About the time we broke up… That day…”

Oh.

Korra’s concern dropped into anger in a moment. She almost forgot about that incident, weirdly. Mako had reminded her.

“Sorry doesn’t change what happened.” She said shortly. “Let’s just not address it.”

The fire in front of the two of them blazed to life, it shooting an extra foot taller and feeling twenty degrees hotter. Mako stood up abruptly, and as he did, the fire fell.

“Just hear me out.” He demanded.

Korra frowned. “No.”

“Korra?!”

“I don’t want to hear you out.” She said. “No matter your reasoning, nothing changes the fact that you just… _left me there_. I could have been killed. Or… Or…” She felt sick just thinking about it. “And not only did you just leave me there, but I never saw you again? You switched schools, switched homes, you –“

“I was too ashamed to face you.” He interrupted her, still staring down at her.

Korra sniffed, “You’re lucky you never had. I would have kicked the shit out of you.”

Mako stayed quiet for what felt like ten minutes, but might have only been thirty seconds. Finally, he said, “I’m going to go for a walk.”

Korra just nodded to show that she had heard him.

After another ten minutes, Mako returned and went straight into his tent without saying another word to Korra. Korra sighed, letting her mind drift off to wherever it wanted to go… Azula, pink lips pressed against hers, pretty black hair, pale skin, the pads of fingers brushing down the muscles of her back, green eyes…

Korra snapped out of her thoughts. Green… Eyes?

“Korra, what’s up?” She heard Bolin’s voice, and the boy emerged from his tent on the other side of the fire.

“Hey Bolin.” She said. “Should we be heading out soon? What time is it?”

Bolin sighed. “We probably should have gone an hour ago. I’ll get Mako and you get Asami.”

Korra would rather Bolin had got both of them, but she didn’t complain.

The warehouse came into view, and Korra let out a loud gasp. They had approached it from above, the warehouse in a valley below the cliff the team stood on. The original plan had been to be in and out as quickly as possible, just checking all the rooms for anything weird, but that didn’t look to be possible now…

There were three warehouses, and each one of them was crawling with people. Men of all shapes and sizes, wearing blue and familiar uniforms were scattered like ants below. Flying bison, like the ones Tenzin had shown Korra, were parked up outside, all loaded with packages. One of the men dropped a package, and a huge shot of electricity flew upwards.

Asami took a sharp intake of breath next to Korra. She looked up at the raven-haired girl, but nobody else seemed to hear.

“Who are they?” Korra asked her.

“They work for Fire Ferret.” She informed her. “Look at their uniforms.”

Korra blinked. “Like… Fire Ferret the clothing brand?”

“What would they want with warehouses in the middle of a swamp?” Bolin asked. “And what is that they’re carrying? Electric gloves, like the ones Future Industries makes?”

“Maybe they stole your dad’s design.” Mako said to Asami.

The girl narrowed her eyes. “C’mon. Let’s get closer.” She said.

The four of them creeped down the side of the hill, Bolin falling about four times and being silently scolded by Mako each time. The fourth time it happened, Mako told Bolin to wait for them to come back, and rescue them if they took more than ten minutes. Asami snickered at the two of them.

Korra was at the front, eager to see what was happening – she was kind of excited that this mission had taken a turn. She felt more like a spy. A _real_ spy.

“If only we were wearing the suits…” She hummed.

“What was that?” Whispered Asami.

“Nothin’.” Korra coughed. “I think we can sneak in through there.” She pointed to a back door that was entirely unguarded. The others nodded, and cautiously they all approached the warehouse.

Korra tried the door, and to her surprise, it was unlocked. “What d’ya know?” She said with a grin, and the others smiled back in delight.

Stepping through the door, Korra walked straight into the main body of the warehouse. And straight into about fifty armed men.

“Crap.” She muttered, as they all turned to her, guns pointed.

“Is anyone there?” Asami asked, taking a step in as well. Mako followed in behind her, and soon all three of them had guns to their heads.

“My bad, guys.” Korra half-laughed, although in all honesty, her heart was _racing_. Of course she’d be the one to fuck up the mission. Lin was right implying that she was the weakest spy. She wasn’t even a fucking spy. 

The three of them found themselves tied up against one of the poles that held up the warehouse’s structure. It became pretty apparent that they hadn’t walked into anything important – just a bunch of grunts taking their break.

“We need to get the boss.” A smaller one said.

“Yeah.” Another sniffed, eyeing Mako. “They look like trouble. This one’s a bender. I can smell it.”

“Her too, probably.” A third piped up, pointing at Korra. “That’s a waterbender if I ever saw one.”

That third one got hit over the head by a fourth. “Shut up, idiot! She might just be from the water tribes. They can’t all bend.”

“Yeah.” The third one retorted. “But those that can are meant to be _strong_. I’m just saying, we should watch out. Don’t be a dickhead.”

“You’re the one being a dickhead, dickhead. And all benders are strong.”

“What did you call me?”

“I called you a di-“

“ _Men!_ ” A voice snapped from the large entrance of the warehouse, and everyone froze. Korra felt Asami and Mako tense next to her, and she peered over the heads of the men to try and get a better look at the voice.

“Is that…” Mako mumbled.

A man stormed through the bulk of people with fiery determination, and Korra froze in place. He was broad, with a large moustache and a pair of spectacles. Korra could have _sworn_ she’d seen him before, but she had no idea from where.

Then it hit her.

“Asami?” The man cried. “Is that you?”

“Dad?”

Korra recognised this man from a certain portrait, one that hung above Asami’s kitchen sink.

“It is you!” He exclaimed, his eyes trailing beadily to Korra and Mako. “I assume you’ve been sent by the academy?”

“Yeah… But, what’s going on here? I didn’t know Future Industries had any warehouses out here? They’re unregistered, Dad. Did you make a mistake?”

Mako let out a groan from beside Asami. “Don’t be stupid, Asami.”

She glared at her boyfriend. “I’m not being stupid. What are you implying?”

Korra wasn’t sure at all what he was implying. She wasn’t even really sure what was going on. “Okay.” She said. “Well, Mr. Sato, now you see that it’s just us, can you let us out and we’ll be on our way?”

The man stared at Korra harshly, before laughing a small and almost sad laugh.

“I wish it was that simple, waterbender.” He muttered.

“Not a waterbender.” Korra interjected, but was widely ignored. The guy who said she might not be shot his friend a triumphant grin, though.

Asami’s father held up three fingers, before closing his hand into a fist. Almost immediately, a man jumped forward and untied Asami, who fell to the floor below Korra. For a second, she looked up at the other girl and their eyes met.

“Asami, my love.” He said, and his voice sounded kind, but his face didn’t match. “I know you understand the truth of this situation. These warehouses aren’t registered, and they’re harbouring…” He glanced around the room, a grimace on his face. “Certain contraband.”

She sat up and stared at her father. “You’re saying these warehouses are illegal? But, why do we need them?”

“Well, my love…” He sighed, his eyes dashing again towards Korra and Mako. “Business is complicated. Fire Ferret is interested in transporting some of our products to the mortal realm. Just business, you know, and the products aren’t harmful. But we’re quite sure that some of the… stricter authorities might disapprove.”

“Not harmful my ass!” Mako snarled. “We saw one of your electric glove things, right in front of our eyes!”

Korra turned to Mako. “Why shouldn’t they be allowed in the mortal realm?” She asked.

He looked at her incredulously. “Because they’re a _weapon_. Think gun laws in America.” He explained quickly, and Korra got the message.

“Hey,” She turned to the older Sato. “What the hell, dude?!”

“Now you’re friends understand this operation.” Mr. Sato sad with a tight frown. “We’ll have to have them… dealt with.” He addressed this part to one of the nearby grunts, who just nodded.

“I don’t understand.” Asami piped up. “I thought Future Industries had gone legit. You said we had.”

Korra had been under the impression that Future Industries had _always_ been legit. She was learning a lot today.

Asami’s father laughed. “Business is business, my dear. And these deals have been earning us a hell of a lot. I know you must understand.”

Asami fell silent, almost as if she _did_ understand. Korra raised her eyebrows.

“Can we go back to the part where this guy said we needed dealing with?” She interjected. “That doesn’t sound so fun.”

Mako elbowed her in the side, hissing, “Be serious.”

“I am being serious.” She muttered.

“Asami,” Her father spoke over Korra. “I know you understand where I’m coming from. I don’t have to _deal_ with you, as well, do I?”

Asami stayed silent for a minute, before shaking her head. “No, Dad, of course not. I get it. Business is business.”

“ _Asami!_ ” Both Korra and Mako cried.

“What the hell?” Korra snapped. “Are you… _betraying_ us right now?”

The taller girl stood up, dusting herself off. She turned to Korra, a cold smile on her lips, “If you want to call it that, you can.”

Korra felt rage bubble in her stomach. “Why did I expect that you wouldn’t.” She smiled at her own stupidity. “Of course Princess Sato would do this.”

“Do your peers call you Princess Sato?” Mr Sato asked.

Asami laughed lightly. “Just this one.” For a very brief second, Korra could have sworn she saw a look of apology in the older girl’s eyes, but it could have been a trick of the light. Korra didn’t know Asami’s eyes that well after all. “Shall we go, Dad?” She said, and he nodded.

Korra and Mako didn’t say anything for a minute. The grunts around the two of them disbanded into doing whatever they’d been doing before – sitting, talking, basically nothing.

Unlike Mako, who was apparently calm about this whole situation, Korra was seething. How could Asami do this? Did she not realise she was jeopardising the mission? She couldn’t _not care_ , could she?

…Could she?

“That _bitch._ ”

Mako sighed heavily.

“How are you so calm about this?” Korra snapped, turning to him despite the resistance of the cables that held them against the pole.

“I’m not calm.” Mako said flatly.

“Well, maybe you’re not calm but why aren’t you fucking _angry?_ ”

She could practically feel Mako roll his eyes. “I don’t know what you expected, Korra. That’s her father. I know you don’t get it because…” He trailed off. Korra blinked.

“Because I don’t have a father?” She spluttered, now angry at Mako for even bringing that up.

“Well, yeah.” His tone was still nonchalant. “Me neither, so there’s that. But you don’t know Asami. He’s her whole world. As soon as he came into the picture, we were fucked.”

Korra slumped against the pole. As much as she resented what Mako was saying, it appeared to be the truth.

“So, what do we do?” She asked.

Mako let out a long breath of air. “We have one choice, really.”

“Which is?”

“Bolin.”

Mako sounded hopeless, but what he said brought Korra a sizeable hope indeed.

“Bolin!” She cried. “He will get us out of here. I mean, sure, he might be slow, but he’ll definitely come and get us. No risk of backstabbing there. Wow, we’re lucky we put a bender on guard.”

Mako turned to face Korra, a small smile on his lips. That smile fell, however, when his eyes went past Korra’s head. He groaned, loudly.

“Spoke too soon.” He muttered.

Korra followed his gaze, to see two men carrying a struggling Bolin in their arms.

“Hey, guys.” Bolin said with an apologetic smile.

Korra groaned, similar to Mako’s.

“Hey, Bo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the mission continues!! :)


	12. "I Deserve Better"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in two days ;) ur welcome. 
> 
> also a slightly darker vibe than usual so uve been warned (I think it's still a fun ride, tho???)

Bolin was quickly secured next to Mako where Asami had been.

“So, how’s it been?” Bolin greeted the two of them, both of which were staring daggers at him.

“You had _one_ job.” Mako snapped.

Bolin’s face fell, a blush appearing on his plump cheeks. He didn’t say anything, shuffling further away from the two of them.

After a minute, he mumbled, “I’m sorry, guys.”

“It’s okay.” Korra interjected before Mako could reply. “We just have to figure out what to do. Is there like a spy protocol or something?”

Bolin looked thoughtful for a moment, his hand scratching his chin. Finally he said, “I don’t think so.” Korra and Mako rolled their eyes.

“Hey… Where’s Asami?” Bolin asked, realisation dawning on the boy’s face that the other teammate wasn’t there.

“Betrayed us.” Mako told Bolin shortly.

“Huh?” Bolin looked alarmed.

The two explained to Bolin what had happened, and by the end of the story the larger boy looked shocked.

“And you guys… Really think she’s betrayed us?” Bolin asked.

“Well, yeah.” Mako said it as if it was obvious. “You know what she’s like about her dad.”

Bolin shot Mako a reproachful look. “I know that he’s absent for pretty much everything she does, ever. I know he calls her like, once, when she’s at the academy. Mako, are you dumb?”

Korra understood what Bolin was trying to say. “You think she _fake betrayed_ us?”

“It’s not impossible.” Bolin slumped back against the pole. “Asami loves being a spy. She wouldn’t risk if for her trash dad. Have more faith in our friend.”

Mako looked unconvinced. “I don’t know, Bo… You weren’t there. Her dad is pretty scary.”

“I believe in her.” Bolin said fiercely. “I believe that she’s coming to get us out. I’m positive.”

Korra looked at Bolin for a moment, before grinning. “Then I believe in her too.”

Supposedly they were meant to be getting ‘dealt with’, but no guard had seen to them yet. They’d been sat there for at least two hours without Asami, but Korra was still holding onto hope. After all, Asami had been getting nicer. She wasn’t all bad.

She believed in Asami.

After a while, two guards (the ones who had been bickering about Korra being a waterbender) came back. From their complaints, the team deduced that they were assigned to guard the prisoners for the time being.

“Shit, this is _boring._ ” One of them complained.

A second one flicked this first one on the forehead. “Shut up and watch ‘em.”

Bolin had fallen asleep, as he often did, but Mako and Korra were just staring at the two of them blankly. It quickly turned into a staring contest, whether intentional or not.

“Ah ha!” The guard pointed at Mako, “You blinked!”

“No I didn’t!” Mako cried, and Korra giggled.

“You _so_ did.” The other guard laughed. “Okay, okay. You have to do a forfeit.”

Mako quirked his eyebrow. “I’m tied up.”

“And? You have to answer one of our questions truthfully. That’s the game.”

“Nobody agreed to that.” Korra interjected. “Literally nobody.”

One of the guards, the one that won the staring contest, took out his gun and pointed it straight at Korra. Her body acted on instinct alone, pulling the cable that held the three of them, trying to get out of the gun’s eyeline.

“You were saying?” He smirked.

“Fine!” Mako said, before the guard took it any further with Korra. “I will answer a question.”

The guards looked at each other and smiled.

“What shall we ask him?” One said.

“I want to know some gossip.” The other replied. The two began muttering amongst themselves, trying to brainstorm a question.

Korra shot Mako a look as if to say, _‘Why are these guards like this?_ ’.

“Okay, okay!” the first guard said. “We’ve decided.”

“Kiss, marry, kill.” The second announced. “That guy,” He pointed at Bolin. “This girl here, and Sato’s daughter.”

Mako stared at the guards like they were insane. “He’s my brother.” He pointed out. Korra’s eyes boggled at Mako’s response… _That was his issue with this?_

“And?” A guard said. “You can kiss him on the cheek, if you want.”

Mako looked conflicted. “This feels wrong.” He confessed. “I don’t know… I can’t pick.”

Korra sighed. “If you want to kill me, just say it Mako.”

“I don’t want to kill you, Korra.” He snapped back.

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time you tried to, would it?”

Mako leant in angrily. “I didn’t try to-“

“Woah, woah, woah.” The first guard stood up, pulling the two apart. “What is this I hear. Sounds like drama. Doesn’t this sound like drama?”

His friend nodded eagerly. Korra distantly thought they reminded her of those hyenas from The Lion King.

“So, firebender boy. You tried to kill this waterbender, then?” The guard said.

“No.” Mako mumbled. “It wasn’t… I didn’t…”

The other guard smirked. “He doesn’t seem to know what to say. Waterbender!”

“Not a wa-“ Korra tried to correct him, but the guard interrupted her.

“Why don’t you tell us what happened?”

Korra shrugged. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

The guard laughed loudly, before taking out his gun again and pointing it straight at Korra. Korra and Mako both jumped back, again trying to avoid being in eye shot with the barrel of the pistol.

“Fine! Fine! I’ll tell you!” She said.

He lowered the gun, but this time kept it out. Both Korra and Mako noticed this.

“We used to date.” Korra began, and both the guards shrieked in delight.

“Oh, I love this already!” One said.

Korra ignored them. “We broke up a year ago. A year and a few months, now.” She corrected herself. “Because, this thing happened… And then he ghosted me.”

The guards looked at each other. “Is that it? What was the thing?”

Korra didn’t say anything.

The guard held up the gun again, and this time Mako was the one that spoke. “We liked music. Rock music.” He explained in a panicked tone, eyeing the gun as it was lowered back to the ground. “We used to go to gigs together all the time. There was this one gig… It was meant to be cool, the band… It meant to be cool, but…”

“But they weren’t.” Korra finished off, quietly.

“Bad music?” A guard asked, and the other jabbed him in the elbow.

“Explain more.” He insisted Mako.

“Okay, well, it wasn’t a huge venue. Maybe thirty or forty people there at most. It was this abandoned night club, and it was kind of scary, but this is _Arkansas_ , so we’re not that scared.”

“Where’s ‘I can saw’?” One guard asked.

“Idiot. He means ‘Are-Kansas’. It’s one of those states in America.”

“Uh, yeah, anyway. The band is old. Older than we thought they were. There music made us think they’d be in their twenties, or thirties but…” Mako carried on.

“They were like sixty. And greasy. They each looked like Hulk Hogan.” Korra jabbed in.

“Yeah, okay. Five sixty-year-old greasy men. That’s what we went to see.” Mako looked ashamed. “But the music was okay and one of them caught Korra’s eye and we were asked to go back stage and of course we said yes but…”

The guards gasped when Mako trailed off. They had been hanging on to every word.

“What happened?” They both snapped at once.

Mako didn’t say anything, but Korra, who was now quite angry that she was being made to relive these events, kept the story going for him. “The back stage is just a clunky old room, with lot’s of alcohol. I’m drinking, probably too much, but we’re all having a nice time. I didn’t think it would be a problem since Mako wasn’t drinking. Things started to get weird, they were calling me pretty, telling me I had a nice body…”

“Yuck.” A guard said. “You’re a minor!”

“Exactly!” Korra cried. “So, I told Mako that I wanted to go, but the older guys kept saying that I should stay and if Mako wanted to go then he could. This whole time, Mako is just on his phone, not even listening to me or what’s happening!”

“In my defence-“ Mako tried to interject, but Korra wouldn’t let him.

“So, finally one of the guys snaps. Goes completely violent. Smashes his bottle against the wall and tells me to get on the floor and stay quiet. They tell Mako he can either go or stay and watch, and Mako is just staring at the situation like he just couldn’t give a fuck.”

“I was in shock!” He tried to say.

“And then he just… walks out.” Korra finished.

“Mako!” Both the guards cried.

“I had been given a mission! I didn’t have a choice!” Mako said. “I was looking on my phone because they’d sent me through a mission. A series of strange murders a city away that could have been spirit related so they needed-“

“And you couldn’t have just burnt the men to a crisp while you were there?” The guard said.

“Bending is strictly forbidden out of the academy.” Mako explained.

“So? She was your girl! Remind me not to get a firebending boyfriend.”

The other guard looked at him. “Wait, Jerry, you’re…?”

“I’m what? Gay?” Jerry looked confused, his dark cheeks turning red. “What do you mean? Are we not…?”

The other guard widened his eyes. “So, we are! Wow, I wasn’t too sure. To be honest. It felt like you were sending signals, but then again, what if it was all in my head? So I didn’t say anything but-”

“Uh, guys?” Korra interrupted them. “It’s cute that you’re having a moment but-“

“Oh, that’s right!” The one that wasn’t Jerry said. “What happened to you? I assume you escaped because… I mean…” He trailed off.

“Because they’d probably have killed me if I hadn’t.” Korra finished for him with a grimace.

“I didn’t really escape on my own, but I did get out of there. This huge fire started for some reason. Everyone had to get out of the building, and as soon as we’d all evacuated I just started running and didn’t stop till I got to a police station.”

“Did you cause the fire?” Jerry asked Mako, but Mako shook his head.

“I told the police what happened, and then they took me home. My foster parents were pissed that I had been drinking, told me I couldn’t see Mako again. Not that that happened to be a problem because…”

“I skipped town.” Mako sighed.

“You did _what?_ ” Jerry cried out in exasperation. “You’re like the worst boyfriend of the _decade_.”

“I wasn’t even his only girlfriend.” Korra pointed out, and Mako shot her a glare.

“Are you trying to make them shoot me?” He snapped.

Korra shrugged with a smile. “Rather you than me. Rather you than Bolin. Honestly, rather you than Asami, and she stabbed us in the back.”

“Wait, hold up. He was _cheating_ on you as well?” The guard that wasn’t Jerry said. “Jerry, hold me back, or so help me god-“

“I said I was sorry!” Mako burst out, turning to Korra. “I skipped town because I couldn’t bare to see you. To face it. I knew it was bad but being a spy came first in that moment and…”

“Oh please.” Jerry sighed. “Blame your career, of course. None of that is on _you,_ obviously _._ Dumbass. I hate men.”

“You are a man.” Not-Jerry pointed out.

“And I wish everyday that I wasn’t.” Jerry muttered, shooting Mako a look. “Okay, well that was a fun story, but now I’m bored again. And also, now I hate this guy.” He pointed at Mako. “Like, _I hate him_. Can we go to the gym after this? I want to punch a bag of sand.”

“Why don’t you just punch him?” Not-Jerry asked.

“He’s a firebender. I’m not tryna _die_.”

“Okay, well what about the sleeping one?” The guard pointed at Bolin.

“Earthbender.”

“So, you’ll fight Korra?”

“She’s a waterbender!”

Korra couldn’t take this any longer. “I am _not_ a waterbender!” She cried.

Both men stared at her, then at each other, then back at her.

“You’re not?” They asked.

“No!” She snapped.

“Oh. Okay.” Jerry nodded. “I guess I could punch her.”

Korra realised what she’d done too late, and the whole while Mako was shaking his head in disappointment.

“You’re fucking stupid.” He told Korra.

Jerry pointed a long finger at Mako. “Hey, green bean. Don’t forget you’re the reason I’m doing this!”

Korra was unstrapped from the cables, and immediately attempted to run, but not-Jerry caught her. Despite his small frame, he was actually quite strong, and Korra was flung back to the ground.

“Don’t try and escape. If you want out of here, you have to beat Jerry in a fist fight.”

Korra blinked twice. “If I beat Jerry, I can go?” She asked.

Jerry glanced at not-Jerry. Not-Jerry looked back.

“Well, that’s not going to happen!” Not-jerry cried, and Jerry jumped forward, fist raised. Korra hadn’t been ready, so didn’t manage to dodge in time, the side of his knuckle nicking her face.

“Ow!” She cried, hopping up and clutching her face in pain. Jerry swung again, this time missing, and whilst he was still mid-punch Korra threw her leg at him with full-speed. It hit Jerry’s back, sending Jerry flying forwards and onto the ground.

Korra had been strong and fast before she got to the academy, but the classes she’d been attending had made her reflexes quicker and her combat more skilful. She wasn’t sure if she could take Jerry, or not-Jerry, but she didn’t really have a choice.

Jerry got up pretty quickly, turning around and charging at Korra. Korra stood her ground, widening her stance. At the very last minute, she ducked to the side and held her leg out, tripping Jerry over and making him fall to the floor again.

“Jerry! Jerry, get up!” Not-Jerry cried.

Korra pulled both her fists up, and as soon as Jerry got back up, began her onslaught. The combat teacher, who was actually Tenzin’s eccentric nonbending brother Bumi, had shown Korra how he had single-handedly beaten four hundred fire benders in Agni-Kais using just his fists. She wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth (actually, she was sure he wasn’t), but his technique had looked sound so she learnt it.

First a punch to the navel, then the face. Jerry fell backwards. Korra didn’t stop. She ran up to him and kicked him where his ‘floating rib’ was, winding him entirely. Korra was happy she wore boots, because she wasn’t sure if her kick was really strong enough to do damage otherwise.

Jerry fell down to the floor, and non-Jerry was down there next to him, making sure he was okay.

Korra saw her opportunity and she took it. She gave Mako an apologetic look, before running off through the empty warehouse and going through the door she’d watched the two Satos leave through. It was a gamble, but she didn’t exactly have anywhere else to go.

Thankfully, the door led to an empty corridor.

Korra knew that Jerry and non-Jerry, as nice as they were, would probably be hot on her tail, so she immediately started to sprint down the corridor. She took a left, then a right. Vaguely, she heard the sound of a door open and close from where she’d come from, and not wanting to be caught, she went through her nearest door.

This door led out into a small room before a set of stairs. In the room there was a water cooler and a chair, and Korra saw a door with the word ‘TOILETS’ on it. Faintly, the sound of steps followed behind her.

“ _Crap_.” She muttered, going through the door and into the bathroom. It was the usual setup – a line of cubicles and a line of sinks. She ran to the furthest cubicle from the door and closed it behind her, not locking it in case somebody noticed the difference.

She hopped onto the toilet seat, and closed her eyes.

The sounds from the corridor had got much louder. She could have sworn she heard non-Jerry shout something.

The door to the toilets opened.

“I’m checking the bathroom, Jerry!” Non-Jerry yelled back, and Korra placed her hand over her mouth to stop him from hearing her breath.

Non-Jerry checked the first stall, then the second. Korra was sure she had counted six cubicles in there. He turned back and she heard the sink running.

“C’mon, dude.” She heard him say, and imagined him talking to the mirror. “It’s just Jerry! We’ve known him forever! Just because he’s gorgeous, with this dark eyes and-“

“Bro, this is taking you _so long!_ ” Jerry shouted, somewhere from down the corridor.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

“Sorry, dude, I’m coming.” He cried back, before turning back and checking the third cubicle. Then the forth. Korra felt her heartbeat triple, and she was surprised that he couldn’t hear it.

Non-Jerry opened the fifth cubicle, and Korra could hear him muttering about how he would kill the girl who hurt his precious Jerry. He moved to the sixth, and Korra could practically feel his hand on the handle. She didn’t know what to do. What could she do? What was her plan?

Non-Jerry pushed open the sixth cubicle.

“Bro, come here! I think I found something!” Jerry called out from the corridor. By the time the door had fully opened, Non-Jerry was gone.

“Oh my god…” She breathed silently. _That was way too close._

After another minute of silence, she slipped out of the cubicle, sparing a second to check herself out in the mirror. She looked a little dirty (probably from the swamp) and a little tired (probably from the recent betrayal), but other than that, she seemed fine.

She exited the bathroom, and decided to go up the staircase instead of from back where she came. She wasn’t sure what she should do. Should she get out of the swamp and get to their stuff, and then contact the academy? That seemed like a good idea, but she wasn’t sure she could even get back there with all the people milling around.

She could try and find Asami, although she wasn’t really sure if she believed Asami was on their side still. It sure felt like she wasn’t.

Korra climbed the staircase, checking what was out there before she went through the door. It was a platform, with a view of the neighbouring warehouse below. All the warehouses must be connected structurally. Korra looked down, trying to see who was below.

She saw Asami, to start with. As soon as she did her heartbeat picked up a little bit, probably because it knew that she was a backstabbing bitch. The taller girl was sat a desk at one end of the warehouse, wearing the same clothes as before, scanning through documents. Another person stood beside her.

Korra squinted, trying to get a better view of the other person. He was a man – she could tell that from his stature and build – with a mask covering his face. The mask was white, with a large red circle on the forehead.

“Amon, what do you want?” Asami demanded, slapping her hand against the paper and turning to him.

At the sound of Asami’s voice, Korra shrunk a little further back, not wanting to be seen on the platform.

“You think you have everybody fooled.” He said. His voice was low and unfriendly. “But, I see through you Miss. Sato.”

“What’s there to see through?” She asked, her eyebrows arched.

Korra wondered if Asami _was_ a double agent. She just couldn’t tell.

“You are going to become a traitor to your father.” Amon surmised, and Korra couldn’t see his face but she had the sneaking suspicion that the man was smiling.

“I am not.” Asami said plainly, before turning back to her sheet.

Korra didn’t know Asami that well. Or at least, she kept trying to tell herself she didn’t know Asami that well, despite all the time they kept accidentally spending with each other, but it sounded a lot like Asami was telling the truth.

“Don’t lie to me, child.” Amon said. “You are more like your mother than your father.”

“Quite the contrary. And you didn’t know my mother.” Asami responded coolly, turning over the paper and beginning to read the other side.

“No, but I know the type. A do-gooder, a rich husband, an untalented but pretty child.” Amon sauntered to the front of Asami’s desk. “It’s textbook, really. The fact that your father believes you love him is sweet, but stupid. How can you love a man like him, when you’re Yasuko’s daughter, not Hiroshi’s?”

“My mother loved him plenty.” Asami retorted, and Korra could hear the bitterness in her voice.

“But would she love him now?”

“Why does that matter?” Asami growled, and Korra guessed from this reaction that the answer was probably ‘ _she would not’_.

Korra felt like she would have liked Yasuko. But Amon was wrong about something; he said that Asami was Yasuko’s daughter, but all Korra had ever seen in her was Hiroshi. Korra felt in that moment – she knew – that Asami was on the side of her father. There was something in the way the girl sat, unbothered by Amon’s advances, that told Korra that Asami wasn’t going to betray her father.

That she _had_ betrayed the team.

“Fuck…” Korra sighed, and both Asami and Amon looked up to where she was crouching. Wide-eyed and panicked, Korra stepped back a little further.

Had they seen her?

“Clunky pipes…” Amon muttered, turning his attention back to Asami. “Look Asami Sato, I have you figured out, is all I’m saying.”

Asami laughed dryly. “You have nothing figured out.”

“That’s your boyfriend in that warehouse, isn’t it?”

“Like that makes a difference to me.” Asami said flatly. “He cheated on me anyway. I have bigger concerns. Like my billion yuan shares in Future Industries.”

For some reason, what she said must have angered Amon, because he grabbed the desk she was working at and through it to the other side of the room.

“Those should be _my shares!_ ” He cried.

Asami jumped back in terror, the desk making an awful crashing noise as it hit the other wall. Amon was on her in a moment, grabbing her by the wrist and pressing her against the wall. Korra’s heartrate went from twice as fast it’s usual rate, to thrice.

“Get off me, Amon!” Asami barked, but the man didn’t move. “I’m his daughter. You’re a henchman. Know your place.”

“I’ve been working for your father for twelve years. Doing illegal tasks for him for _twelve years_. I killed a man for your father before you learnt how to read and write.”

Asami quirked an eyebrow. “I knew how to read before I was six?”

“Whatever!” Amon snarled. “It won’t make a difference in a minute.”

Realising what was happening, Korra snapped out of her daze. She quickly went over her options as to what she could actually do. In all honesty, she didn’t know.

Well, actually, there was one thing she _could_ try.

Korra gulped. _Don’t be stupid, Korra._

_You know you can’t bend…_

But… But what if she could? Korra wasn’t stupid. The coincidences were just piling up at this point. She didn’t want to say it aloud, but what if she was the avatar?

She doesn’t know who her parents were, but she sees the Avatar’s parents in the Foggy Swamp – the same Foggy Swamp that showed Asami and Mako and Bolin their own parents. Not only that, but she looked exactly like a waterbender, and this avatar was meant to be from the water tribes. And Toph had basically said that she could feel spiritual energy in Korra, and that she should be able to metal bend.

Sure, she had no idea what ‘Twinkle Toes’ was referring to, but maybe that was related as well?

Not to mention her name was _Korra_. Exactly like the missing avatar’s. And Korra wasn’t exactly a common name, not in the way she spelt it.

“Crap, here goes nothing…” Korra muttered.

She reached out her hand, and tried to bend. The thing was, Korra didn’t know _how_ to bend. She knew a little bit about being an Avatar from Tenzin, who was the last avatar’s son. Apparently, each avatar has an element that they respond best to, and one that they find challenging.

She was _supposedly_ from the water tribe, but she didn’t have any water. But, she knew if she had to choose an element to be able to bend, she’d pick…

Korra tried to picture fire coming out of her hand. She squeezed her eyes shut, and practically _begged_ fire to come out of her hand. When she opened her hands, however, there was nothing.

Asami let out a yelp of pain from below, and Korra watched as Amon punched Asami squarely in the gut. She keeled over on the floor underneath him, and he started to kick her.

_Crap! Crap! Crap!_

Korra really needed to produce some flames. She thought back to when she’d trained with Azula (or rather, when Azula had made her, Ty-Lee, and Mai all watch as she trained). If she closed her eyes, she was sure she could remember the girl’s movements.

She retraced the movements with her own body, the final punch flying forward towards Amon. For a second, she’d thought it worked, until she realised what was actually happening.

_She’d leapt._

Korra landed on Amon, sending the two of them crashing into a nearby wall. The impact of hitting the wall knocked out Amon instantly, and after a second Korra was sat on his unconscious body.

She turned to Asami, who was just staring at the two of them with wide eyes.

“What the…?” She breathed.

“Hey Asami.” Korra stood up. “I came to rescue you.”

“I didn’t need rescuing, Korra.” She looked uncomfortable. “This was all part of my master plan to save you guys and…” She trailed off when Korra raised her palm.

“You don’t need to lie to me.” Korra said calmly. “I can’t pretend I’m not angry, because part of me _really_ is. But right now, we have bigger concerns. Like getting the hell out of here.”

Asami nodded. “There’s a way out through the back of here.” She pointed to a door at the far wall of the warehouse. “It’s similar to the one we came in from, I think.”

Korra nodded. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Korra, wait.”

She turned back to Asami. “Do we really have time to be waiting right now? There were literally hundreds of guys here earlier. Also, if your dad sees m-“

“Are you going to tell Mako and Bolin?” Asami asked urgently.

“Tell them what?”

“That… You know…”

“Oh, that you actually _did_ stab us in the back.” Korra could hear the spite in her own voice and it made her cringe. “Nah. I think you should just owe me instead.”

“Owe you?” Asami raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean _owe_ you?”

“Well, really, you actually owe me _twice_ , since I took this guy out and all.” Korra gestured towards Amon.

Asami sighed, looking at the masked man. “Yeah. Interesting technique, by the way.” She said with a smile, turning back to Korra.

Korra felt herself blush. “I… Uh, I was just trying something, and it, uh, clearly…”

“Relax.” Asami waved her off. “It worked.”

Korra could never tell Asami that she’d been trying to _firebend_. However, Korra might try and firebend a bit more when she got home. Or waterbend, maybe. She wasn’t sure _how_ she could be the avatar, but maybe she was just a late bloomer. Apparently, Kyoshi, founder of the legendary Kyoshi warriors (or something) didn’t know she was the avatar till she was sixteen. Korra was sixteen.

“Okay, so are we settling on you owing me one favour, or two?” Korra asked with a small laugh, after a moment.

Asami didn’t laugh with her. “One, and I get to decide what it is.”

“How is that a favour?”

“If it’s outcome is favourable for you, then it’s a favour.” Asami said.

Korra narrowed her eyes. “Are we sure that’s how it works?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, then.” Korra sighed. “Now, let’s get out of here.”

“Coming.” Asami said, following behind Korra.

The back door, like the other door, was unlocked, and Korra opened the handle (this time checking to make sure nobody was there before she left). Once they were out, and the door was safely closed behind them, she grabbed Asami by the hand.

“Korra…?” Asami looked at the shorter girl, surprised.

“You should know, that you aren’t your father’s daughter, or your mother’s daughter. You’re fifty percent of each, technically, but you’re one hundred percent yourself.” Korra said it so sharply that she actually surprised herself. The line was a little cheesy, but it had been at the top of her head.

Asami withdrew her hand. “I know who I am.” She said.

“Do you?” Korra asked.

The taller girl furrowed her eyebrows. “We need to go.” She said, without answering Korra’s question. Korra sighed knowing that she wasn’t going to get an answer. Not today, at least.

They found there stuff where they’d left it, along with Mako and Bolin.

“Asami!” Bolin cried, running up and hugging the girl. “I knew you didn’t betray us!” He quickly let go of her, taking a close look at her face. “You didn’t betray us, right?”

Asami smiled awkwardly.

“She didn’t betray us, Bo.” Korra intercepted, and although she addressed Bo, she also gave Mako a look. He nodded shortly. Korra had almost forgotten everything she’d just been through with Mako.

_Welp, that’s probably going to be awkward now._

“What happened to you guys?” Korra asked, picking up her rucksack and hanging it over her shoulder. The four of them began walking the way they came.

“Well,” Bolin opened his mouth before Mako and therefore got to explain the story to them, “I woke up, and of course I was like, where’s Korra? And Mako was all moody and broody and wouldn’t tell me. But then these two guys, one of them is called Jerry I think, came walking in and say they let Korra get away and can’t find her. So, obviously I figure it out on my own.”

“Get to the point, Bolin.” Asami ordered.

Bolin smiled shyly at her. “So, your dad comes in, and he’s talking about _dealing_ with us, or something. But he notices that Korra is gone, so he goes _crazy mad_ , and tells the two guys to go find you again, and follows them. So, at this point I’m like, Mako, why don’t we just bust out and _leave_?”

“So, we busted out and left.” Mako finished the story. “It’s not that exciting actually. We figured Korra would come looking for the stuff. So, we went to the stuff.”

“You would have just left me?” Asami asked Mako.

He stared at her for a moment. “Of course not.” He said, but not one female present believed him. Bolin did, though.

They walked for five hours straight, before finally getting out of the swamp. Korra was surprised it took so little time, but the appearance of the fog had really slowed things down the day prior. The limo was parked there, the driver smoking a cigarette, and everyone fell into the vehicle in sheer exhaustion.

“Good mission?” The driver asked.

Nobody said anything. Bolin was already asleep.

“I can get you back to the academy by one in the morning. Is that okay with everyone?”

“That’s perfect, thank you.” Asami said, and they were on their way.

-

Asami awoke in her own bed, which was much preferred to the tent from the day previously. She checked the clock at the side of her bed – it was ten. She’d probably managed to fall asleep at two, after sending Mako to his own room.

She couldn’t bare to spend the night with him. Her body was too tired, and she never got a good night’s rest with him around.

 _Then why keep him around?_ A small voice at the back of her head said.

She ignored it, like she always did. Without Mako, she had nobody.

Literally nobody.

Her dad had sent her a text, telling her not to bother phoning him, and that she could spend this year at her apartment in the academy. That she wasn’t welcome back to the mansion.

She hadn’t even been upset when she’d read it. Maybe it was just taking her some time to process everything. Or, maybe she just didn’t care about her father’s affection that much.

Her mind was much more preoccupied with thoughts of illegal warehouses in the Foggy Swamp. What kind of business was she set to inherit, granted that she even managed to inherit it? What kind of person would she become, at the head of such a business?

She got herself a glass of water from her sink, her eyes finding her father’s face, and then her mother’s.

Korra’s words hit her like a truck. She was fifty percent of both of these people.

She wished she was more her mother. She wished she was all her mother.

What would her mother say to her, after that last mission? After she tried to betray her teammates, even after her father confessed that he was doing something illegal?

“For fuck’s sake…” She hissed, knowing what she had to do.

She took the portrait of her parents down from the kitchen sink, and put it on her dining room table. After another look at it, a much longer look this time, and mostly at her mother, she made a decision.

The fireplace was still burning from days ago, and with a flick of a switch – something that she had engineered – the fire burst into life. The hottest setting. She picked up the portrait, frame and all, and smashed it against the floor. The frame broke, and carefully she extracted the picture from inside.

She didn’t even look that cute in this painting.

Her arm seemed to have a mind of it’s own, and soon enough, the portrait was on the fire. She watched as her father, the centre of the piece, stared out at her, flames curling around his features.

“Fuck you, dad.” She whispered.

It wasn’t like she’d really done anything. Not really.

It wasn’t like she could undo choosing her father the day before, and also choosing him for the last twelve years. Choosing to believe his obvious lies, choosing to forgive things that shouldn’t have been forgiven. That had already happened, and she would always regret that a little bit.

But she had the feeling that maybe her mother would have been proud of her.

There were two more things she had to do before the day was complete. Things she knew her mother would approve of. The second required a coat. Or rather, for her not to be in her pyjamas. She got dressed quickly, throwing her hair into a ponytail, and went to Agent Beifong, to make the mission report.

“Asami!” Lin said. “I’m surprised you didn’t come report back last night. I suppose it was late. I assume the mission went well.”

“Actually, Agent Beifong, I have something to report.” She paused, before correcting herself. “Someone.”

Lin sat up straight. “I’m listening.”

Asami told Lin everything. She gave Lin names of people that might be working with her father, a copious list of crimes that he had certainly committed, and one twice as long of crimes he _might_ have committed, and even the locations of various places that he might be hiding.

By the end of it, Lin looked as if she had aged ten years.

“It takes a lot of courage to come forward with something like that.” She said, which was probably all the praise she was going to get from Lin.

“It’s a spy’s duty.” Asami said shortly, with a courteous smile.

“And I hope you will accept the award this year, for best spy on a mission?” Lin added.

Asami thought for a moment. About the mission. About how she betrayed her friends. About who had come to her rescue. “Actually, there is someone who deserves that award much more than I do.”

After another ten minutes, Kya came in, spotting Asami and smiling. “Hey Asami, my favourite student.”

Lin smiled at the older woman. “You’re not meant to have favourites, Ky.”

Kya shrugged. “Well, I do.”

Asami thanked both of them before leaving to do her final task. She considered carefully how to do it. Part of her wanted to cause a scene, and part of her didn’t want to do it at all.

She found the middle ground.

**_Asami_ : mako. i’m breaking up with you. you cheated on me, and i really shouldn’t have forgiven you. i deserve better. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asami finally broke up with mako!!!!!!!!!
> 
> it was meant to come later but honestly i've been rewatching lok and i really hate mako. like why are u like that. just shut up. ur literally just b-tech zuko without the redemption arc. just stop.


	13. "Just Take The Highway"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implications of dark themes again guys :((( also, underage drinking, but that section is more light-hearted.

The end of the school year came and went. Korra got her award, which made Asami very happy – happier than she would care to admit. Everyone went home. She didn’t say goodbye to anyone (how could she? Her connection to the people she called her friends was Mako) but that was okay.

Weeks had passed since then. Months actually, Asami realised, her eyes glancing to the calendar on the wall. It was the start of May already. She’d read a lot of books over the last few months. That was about it. She’d even been neglecting her engineering work, which wasn’t like her.

There weren’t any students at this time of year but some teachers stayed behind, so Asami wasn’t completely alone. The children of the last avatar, Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya, stayed at the academy so they could be together, at least for a few months per year. Lin had also stayed, for some reason, and Asami liked the company more than she’d care to admit.

At this point, her closest friend was probably Kya, but she liked the others as well. All the better that she did, because Kya and Lin were nowhere to be found most of the time. Whenever Kya went off with Lin, she would just chill with Bumi and Tenzin, so it was all good.

She sat in the staff room, sipping black espresso. Bumi and Tenzin were there with her, Kya off with Lin again.

“Those two spend so much time together.” Bumi observed, sat upside down on the big blue sofa. “It’s getting weird…”

“It’s not that weird.” Tenzin said simply.

Bumi glanced at his brother and scoffed. “You do know that they almost _definitely_ talk about _you_? They’re two out of the four women who have seen your birthday suit, after all.”

Asami laughed, and Tenzin’s eyes widened.

“Who are the other two?” He asked indignantly.

Bumi shot him a mischievous smile. “No denial, eh? And your wife and mother, obviously. There is nobody else it even _could_ be.”

Tenzin blushed bright red. “I… I’ve had more sex than that!”

Asami’s eyes widened at hearing a teacher speak like that, and Bumi keeled over from laughing so hard. “Yeah right!” He laughed. “I’m pretty sure Jinora has a higher body count than you, old man.”

“Jinora is thirteen!”

Asami laughed again and Bumi shrugged cheekily.

“Okay, she has half the body count you do then. I’ve seen that pretty boy she’s always with. Dark hair, green eyes.”

“I’m done with this conversation.” Tenzin said, sitting up. He turned to Asami and his eyes softened for a moment. “Asami, if you want to talk about anything to me, feel free to.”

Asami looked at him in surprise. “Oh, okay. I will.” She said, and he smiled at her warmly before leaving the staffroom.

“What was that about?” She muttered.

Bumi sat up the right way on the couch. “He probably just feels bad. Because of your dad and stuff.”

“Oh… Right.” Asami mumbled.

Her dad was on the run. Asami had been irritated to find out that he wasn’t anywhere she suggested to Lin – he was probably somewhere secret, somewhere he’d kept from her. Just how many secrets was he hiding?

She hadn’t thought about him much. She’d been doing everything in her power not to think about him. Instead, she thought about her projects in the garages that she wasn’t working on, and read and reread as many books as she could. There wasn’t much else to do, with everyone gone and the academy being out for the year, as well as the lack of televisions she owned.

In the spirit world, there wasn’t really a school system once you turned thirteen or fourteen. Most people were taken out of mainstream classes at some point and used to work on their land, or in their family’s business, or whatever else. Sure, if you were a bender you’d always have the academy in winters, (and no matter what your background, the salary of a spy was nothing to be ashamed of), but other than that, school was over.

Once, her boredom had gotten so bad she considered getting Netflix on a school computer. Luckily, she’d got a grip of herself before it came to that.

Asami sighed, getting up. She said goodbye to Bumi before heading up to her apartment. She was going to shower, and then get a limo to the garages. She couldn’t keep wasting her days, after all.

When she got up to her apartment, a letter was waiting for her underneath the door. _That’s weird_. The only person that ever sent her mail was Mako, but (for obvious reasons), that didn’t seem so likely.

“Oh, it’s from Opal.” She said, picking it up and glancing at the handwriting.

Eagerly, she ripped it open.

_Asami,_

_I miss you so much! I hope you’re doing okay after everything_.

‘Everything’ probably meant after her father was declared a wanted criminal globally.

_My parents and I had a talk, and I figured it might get pretty lonely at the academy, so if you wanted you’re welcome to stay with us for as long as you like (seriously, you can stay till the next school year, if you want)._

_I’d understand if you wanted to be alone though. Just get back to me when you can!_

_Lots of love, Opal._

Asami felt a smile break out onto her face. For a moment, she considered saying no to Opal’s offer – the prospect of intruding on her friend’s space literally worse to her than hell, but how could she? She’d been alone, and Tenzin and his siblings were leaving in a few days to go their own ways, and Asami didn’t want to be alone. Not for six months.

Quickly, she wrote back a reply, saying that she would be happy to come and stay with Opal, and if it was convenient for her, that she would prefer to stay till her eighteenth birthday, until she could rightfully take control of Future Industries and – more importantly – the manor. She didn’t want to live at school for even another day.

-

Korra stared at the fireplace. Her eyes were narrowed, her mind was sharp, and her hand was held out, almost touching the flames.

 _She was ready_.

“ _Come on!_ ” She muttered.

She had been home from the fields for all of ten minutes, and she had already got to work. Every single day since she got back from her ‘sports camp’, she’d been trying to become a bender. Korra was believing more and more that she _was_ the avatar, but for some reason, she hadn’t been able to access her bending.

Her very limited knowledge on Kyoshi _had_ been right. The long-since-passed avatar had discovered she was the avatar at sixteen, but before that point she had been bending earth. Korra hadn’t been bending _anything_ , which made her theory less trustworthy, but she was still sure that it was her.

A knock on the door awoke her from her trance with the fire. Korra got up, opening the door to reveal a blonde girl.

“Naga!” Korra grinned, jumping forward and hugging the girl. Naga hugged back.

“Yeah, yeah.” She laughed. “Now what did you want me for?”

Korra smiled sheepishly. “You know how you said you always wanted to go on a road trip?”

Naga frowned at her best friend. “I don’t like where this is going.”

When Korra had been in the Foggy Swamp, the couple of waterbenders that _could_ be her real parents (which, by the way, was thrilling and terrifying all at the same time), had mentioned that they had let their child go missing. And at some point or other (Korra couldn’t remember who told her), she’d heard that the Avatar had been kidnapped when she was two.

That didn’t quite fit in with what Korra knew of her own parentage. Her first foster parents had told her that she had been found in a trash can as a baby, _not_ as a toddler. But Korra knew that their must be a record stating the age she was when she was taken in to the system. _I mean, there has to be, right?_

You should be able to access such files online, but Korra’s system had always been completely locked. It was always difficult when she was getting re-placed because they had to do it manually, in the form of files. Those original files had to be in her hometown. She remembered dropping them off at the community centre before she left for Utah.

So, her plan was to go to Texas to find her files, and to see whether or not she was a baby when she was put into the system, or whether or not she might have been two instead. If she was a baby, she’d let this whole avatar thing go, but if not…

“That’s literally crazy.” Naga said, after hearing Korra’s plan. “And pointless. Who cares whether or not you were a baby when you were abandoned.”

“It could help me find my birth parents.” Korra explained. It wasn’t a lie, just not the _whole_ truth.

“I don’t know…” Naga sighed. “I have lots of homework to do this weekend.”

“Just do it on the road!”

“Plus, you’re going to make me drive.” Naga said pointedly.

“Well, when I drive, I’m a hazard to human life.”

“And that’s meant to make me _want_ to come?”

“C’mon. _Please!_ ” Korra begged, and she was about to get down on her knees, but Naga pulled her up.

“Fine! Fine!” She gave in. “I’m coming. But you get one bathroom break every three hours, and I’m picking where we eat. I want to be home by Sunday morning.”

Korra agreed instantly. “Okay, well then we should probably head off pretty soon.”

“And your dad’s okay with all this?” Naga peered into Korra’s bungalow. “Where is he, anyway?”

Naga didn’t like Korra’s foster dad. He was a pretty scary dude, in all fairness, but him and Korra got along well. She actually liked this home the most, out of the four she’d stayed at.

“He’s not home this week. I told him about this and he gave me the weekend off of the field, so we’re all good.”

“Just like that?”

Korra rolled her eyes. “He’s a nice guy.”

For some reason, Naga always found reasons to mistrust Korra’s foster parent.

“I just think it’s weird that he’s away all the time, and never tells you where he is. And that’s not the only creepy thing about him.”

“He’s literally so chill, I don’t know what you mean.” Korra argued. “He treats me like I’m his actual daughter, and he doesn’t cross any boundaries either. He’s probably more respectful than most people’s actual fathers.”

“Your standards are just low.” Naga had a look of genuine concern on her face. “He doesn’t have even one friend in the whole town.”

“And? He’s old!”

“Well, I’m just saying that’s kind of weird!”

“He’s better than any of the foster parents I’ve had before.” She said flatly, and Naga met her eyes for a soft moment. Korra knew the girl was sorry, just by the way she was looking at Korra.

She’d never told Naga about her old homes, but the larger girl just _knew_. That’s what Korra loved about Naga. They had an almost wordless connection, something that Korra hadn’t even found in Bolin or Opal.

“Okay, why don’t you go get blankets and stuff from your room,” Naga offered. “And I will go fill up your truck at the gas station, and pick up some snacks, and we leave in twenty minutes?”

Korra nodded with a large grin. “Thanks for doing this, Naga.” She said. “You’re such a good best friend.”

Naga smirked. “I’m the _best_ best friend.” She laughed, before turning away and walking towards Korra’s truck.

Korra picked two particularly cosy blankets, and some pillows, putting them in a bag. They also had a few cans of Pepsi in the fridge, and as long as she left some for her foster dad, Korra could take some for the road.

She sent her foster dad a quick text, before sitting down at her front porch and waiting for Naga to arrive.

**_Korra_ : just heading out with naga now. thanks for letting me go, sokka.**

**_Sokka_ : no problemo, my dearest foster child ** **😊 make sure u get some sleep on the road, and if u get pulled over, flirt ur way out of the ticket.**

He sent her a gif of a boomerang hitting a monkey in the face immediately afterwards, and Korra laughed.

Korra grinned at the message as well. Sokka could be such a goof, but she was really starting to love him, almost like a real father. Even if he was old enough to be her grandfather. She’d only been staying with him for just over a year now, but she felt really at home with him.

Naga pulled up in Korra’s truck, the bed of the truck loaded with sweets and snacks. “Get in loser, we’re going to Texas.”

Korra laughed at her friend’s reference. “You’re such a dork.” She teased, getting in on the passenger side.

“How far is it to your hometown, anyway?” Naga asked.

“Fourteen hours.” Korra said, “Just take the highway.”

“Which highway?” Naga asked.

“Uh…”

“Give me the address.” She said patiently, and Korra handed her phone over, directing her to the notes where she’d written it down. “You’ve got a text from Bolin, by the way.” She told Korra, before putting the address into her own phone and standing it up.

“What’s it say?” Korra asked.

“He’s asking what colour you’re going to wear. Wear for what?” Naga asked.

Korra blinked, before remembering her conversation with Bolin from the night before. “Oh, we were talking about our prom. His school is doing an underwater theme, or something. Ours is just whatever we want to wear, right?” She clarified quickly, and Naga nodded, her eyes fixed on the road.

“You and Bolin seem pretty close.” Naga observed.

Korra was typing out a reply to Bolin, so the question barely registered with her. “Yup. He’s pretty similar to me, I’d say.”

Naga smirked. “That’s not what I meant, Korra…”

“Oh.” Korra’s eyes widened in realisation. “Ew! No, no, no. Absolutely not. He’s not my type at all, and besides, he’s probably getting with Opal. You remember I told you about Opal?”

Naga shook her head. “I remember you talking about that Salami girl for about three hours, and then you never brought up your sports camp again.”

 _Salami girl_?

“Oh, you mean Asami.” Korra guessed. Naga nodded. “I don’t really like her. I told you about how she tried to betray us on our…” Korra caught herself. “Last relay race.”

“I still don’t understand how she was going to stab you in the back on a one hundred metre run, but okay.” Naga laughed. “Still, don’t pretend you don’t like her. You literally wouldn’t shut up about her.”

“That’s not true!” Korra snapped.

“Did you meet anyone you did like, then?” Naga asked.

“I swear I told you about Azula.” Korra opened a bag of Cheetos, taking out a handful and thrusting them into her mouth.

It started to rain outside the car, the soft pitter-patter of droplets against the windshield being the only thing they could hear. The radio in Korra’s car had bust long ago.

“I have literally never heard that name in my life.” Naga laughed, pulling onto the highway. “Pass me a bag of Cheetos, by the way.”

Korra handed her friend the bag. “Yeah, well, she’s this girl. Remember how I told you there were teams at the sports camp, well she was on the red team, and she’s really pretty. Like, gorgeous.”

“What does she look like? Be more specific.” Naga ordered. “I want to be immersed. This is a long road trip, after all.”

Korra giggled. “You’re weird. Anyway, she’s really pretty. Long black hair, pale skin, long eyelashes, you know the type.”

“Sounds like Asami.” Naga laughed.

For some reason, unknown to Korra, she felt herself blush. “Asami has green eyes, and Azula’s are more amber.”

Naga raised an eyebrow. “And that’s their only difference?”

“Asami is also like a foot taller, Naga. They’re nothing alike.” Korra snapped.

“Woah!” She laughed. “I’m just teasing. C’mon. Keep telling me about Azula. Have you kissed her?”

Korra remembered that day on the field, right before the running race.

“She kissed me actually.” Korra said with a small smile, the memory making her stomach all warm and fuzzy. “Right before this big running race the camp did on New Years.”

“Wow, this camp went really hard on the running races.” Naga commented, eating another handful of Cheetos. They were speeding along the highway now, and the rain was getting gradually more intense. “Can you check the weather for me, Korr? It looks like the rain isn’t letting up.”

Korra checked on the weather app on her phone. “Rain isn’t even predicted today.” She said.

“Weird.” Naga muttered. She picked up one of the cans of Pepsi from Korra’s lap. “Lucky we kept all the blankets in the front.”

She opened the can of Pepsi with one hand, bringing it to her mouth and taking a sip. “Ah, this shit’s good.” She muttered. “So, what is Azula like?”

“Oh, she’s kind of mean, actually.”

Naga didn’t respond, her eyes fixed on the road. Korra could tell that there were cogs spinning in her friend’s head, just from the way her relaxed mouth turned into a smirk.

“I thought you said Asami was the mean one?” She said finally.

Korra thought for a moment. “No.”

“No?”

“Well, I don’t know. Asami isn’t mean like how Azula is mean.”

“What’s the difference? I thought Asami was like, rude to you and stuff.” Naga took another sip of Pepsi. “Didn’t she make you scream at her once, at breakfast? I swear you told me that…”

“Ah, well, she did, but…” Korra’s eyes focussed on two drops of rain falling down the windshield. Silently, she betted that the one closer to Naga would win, but the other one seemed to pick up a burst of speed and managed to overtake the one she bet on.

“But what?” Naga asked, after Korra stayed quiet.

“I guess, if I had to explain it…” Korra said. “Asami isn’t a mean person. She’s just really… I don’t know how to say it, but she’s just really _sad_. I’m not that close to her, but she’s always really withdrawn and it’s like…”

“Like what?” Naga pressed.

“You know Ginger?” Korra asked.

“Are you changing the subject right now?”

“No, no. It’s related.” Korra promised.

“Okay. Yes, I know Ginger. Or _of_ Ginger. I sort of wish I didn’t though.” Naga laughed dryly. Ginger was the resident mean girl at their high school. Last year, Korra had hooked up with her a couple of times, but the only person that knew other than those involved was Naga.

“Well, Asami is kind of like her.” Korra explained. “She’s super homophobic, right? To hide her secret gayness. And Asami is super mean, to hide her secret kindness.”

Naga looked over at Korra like her best friend was an idiot.

“I’ve never heard anything so stupid.” She said. “Both girls are just mean, because they’re just mean. And you have terrible taste in women.”

Korra sniffed. “You don’t know Asami.”

“I thought you didn’t like Asami?” Naga pointed out.

“I don’t!” Korra snapped.

“Come on!” Naga cried. “Just admit it. You like Asami.”

“I _really_ don’t.” Korra insisted.

“Who are you trying to convince? Me, or yourself?”

Korra fell silent. For some reason, those words really hit home for her. She was always doing things for Asami, even after Asami had pushed her away and away. It must have been that stupid book she read from Asami’s childhood, or the astronomy classes, or maybe just how bright and green her eyes we-

 _Korra!_ , she scolded herself.

Oh god. Did she have _feelings_ for Asami? Promptly, she decided that she wasn’t going to think about that. It couldn’t even be a possibility, could it? After all, Asami broke Korra’s trust on that mission. She tried to betray them.

Naga didn’t say anything to Korra, and Korra didn’t say anything back.

After a moment, however, they drove past a sign advertising a nearby McDonalds. They both looked at each other and grinned, the past conversation quickly forgotten after the promise of fast food made itself known.

-

Asami had never been to Zaofu before. She knew of it, of course – the city made by metal benders, inhabited by the metal clan. She had seen it in textbooks, as well, but it was even more impressive in person. Huge structures made entirely of metal, metalbenders moving people around like self-sufficient elevators, and so many smiling people.

Like seriously, why was everyone so happy here?

It had actually been Kuvira to first greet her at the front gate.

“Asami.” She smiled tightly. The two weren’t really friends after all.

“Hello Kuvira.” Asami smiled. “It’s good to see you.”

“Likewise.” She nodded.

The two walked to a central building. From the directions that Opal had sent her, she was pretty sure they were heading to the Beifongs’ large house.

A woman was stood outside, watering the flowers, and when she spotted the two of them she rushed forward and brought Asami into a bone-crushing hug.

“You must be Asami!” She said with delight. “I’m Suyin Beifong, Opal’s mother?”

“Oh!” Asami grinned shyly. “It’s good to meet you at last, Mrs. Beifong.”

It almost felt odd that she had known Opal for so long, and yet they’d never been to each other’s houses. Prior to this, they hadn’t been those sort of friends.

“Oh, call me Su!” The woman said brightly. “Now, come right this way. I’ll show you to your room. Thank you for bringing her to me, Kuvira, but you should get back to your post.”

Kuvira saluted Su, and smiled quickly at Asami before rushing off.

“I thought Kuvira lived here, not worked her.” Asami said, without thinking. When she realised the implications of what she said, and the way Su was looking at her, she frantically apologised. “I’m so sorry! I just meant, I thought that-“

“Don’t be sorry, dear.” Suyin laughed. “Kuvira works as our head of guard by her own choice, and trust me, it’s not for free. I don’t like to let my feelings towards my children get in the way of their paths.”

Asami smiled at that. “That’s really kind of you.”

“Kind of me? Surely that would be the bare minimum.” Suyin pressed a button next to a door, and it slid open. “I chose to have children, after all.”

“You’re children are lucky you think like that.” Asami said. There had never been a point in her life where she _hadn’t_ been destined for Future Industries.

The room they’d come into was spacious and homely. The floor was laminated oak, the walls were a soft cream, and the bed pressed into the corner looked especially comfortable, and it was all lit up by the natural light coming in through the huge window.

“This is your room, for whilst you stay here.” Suyin said. “And I’m sure Opal said this to you, but this is your home for as long as you need it to be.”

“You’re being far too kind to me.” Asami said, trailing her suitcase to the outside of the large wardrobe. She opened it up, impressed by the shelf room and sturdiness of the wood.

“Nonsense.” Suyin said, walking over to where Asami was stood and placed a kind hand on her arm. “You deserve more kindness then I can give you, Asami.”

Asami wasn’t sure what Suyin meant, but she smiled and thanked her all the same.

“Anyway, dinner is at eight. I’m sure Opal will be up here as soon as she realises you’ve arrived.” She was about to leave when she seemed to remember something. “Oh, and don’t water your plants! We get somebody to do that, and I don’t want them to be overwatered.”

“Has that happened before?” Asami asked, noticing the few houseplants in the room.

Suyin let out a long and dramatic sigh. “Too many times.” She muttered, before leaving.

Asami laid down against her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Her body was tired – the limo had taken six hours to get here, and her bones were weary from travel. She almost drifted off, her eyelids becoming heavy and her body becoming less aware of it’s surroundings, when a sudden disruption distracted her.

Was someone knocking on her door?

“Asami! You better be dressed!” Opal yelled cheerily, coming into the room. “It’s so good to see you!” She said as soon as her eyes landed on Asami, jumping on the taller girl and pulling her into a huge hug.

“I missed you, Opal.” Asami said, and as she said it she realised that it was _actually true_. Had she ever missed anyone before? She’d never been exactly crawling with friends. It felt good. She felt warm.

“Ah! I missed you too!” She grinned. “Now c’mon. I want to show you my house, and my room, and the gym and… Oh! And the gardens! Come on!”

Asami giggled. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

The tour finished when dinner was being served, not because all the rooms had been explored but because their hunger outweighed their curiosity. The food being served was delicious – vegetable wraps, or something like that. Asami hadn’t really liked kale before this meal, but she might never look at the vegetable in mild disgust again.

“This is really good!” She exclaimed, and Opal laughed.

“The chef is an ex-con, and he makes the best food in the land. It’s cool, isn’t it?”

Asami was surprised to hear that Suyin would hire an ex-con, but then, after a moment of thought, she realised that that made perfect sense. She was kind. And it was something she knew that her father would never do.

The dinner went on for a whole hour, and afterwards Asami went back to her room to shower. She got changed into her pyjamas (a silk nightdress), and opened up her book, intent on reading till her eyes became heavy again, but a knock on her door stopped her.

It was softer than Opal’s knock.

“Asami?” Kuvira said with a small smile. “Are you holding up okay?”

Asami sat up a little straighter. “I’m doing really well, actually. Thank you Kuvira.”

Kuvira seemed momentarily puzzled.

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked, not wanting it to seem like she didn’t care. Because... _She did care?_

“It’s just, you’re not usually this nice.” Kuvira smiled broadly. “Anyway, I came up to ask if you’d like to come hang out with me and Opal for a bit. The soldiers’ quarters practically hold a party every night, but it’s always fun.”

“A party?” Asami asked.

“You probably won’t be served any drinks…” Kuvira mused, “But then again, you are pretty tall.”

“I’m seventeen?” She pointed out, and Kuvira grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. Are you in or not?”

Asami thought for a moment. “Okay, I’m in. Why not? Let me get changed first, though.”

Kuvira waited outside for Asami to change, and when she was ready, they both walked down several sets of stairs, to a large hall with lots of stools and tables, each full of boisterous life. There must have been fifty men and women, of all ages and sizes, laughing and drinking and dancing. The music was upbeat, and Asami (who very openly disliked dancing) even found herself swaying to the tune.

“Asami! Kuvira! Over here!” Opal called from a table in the midst of the chaos.

Avoiding drunken couples and rowdy arguments, Kuvira and Asami managed to slide and crawl their way to Opal’s table.

“This place is crazy!” Asami grinned, and the others grinned back.

“It sure beats the academy’s _ball_.” Kuvira agreed, holding up three fingers and ordering three drinks for the table.

Asami noticed that Opal was already tipsy. “Are you drinking, Opal?”

“Loosen up, Asami!” Opal cried, letting out a small belch.

“Jeez.” Kuvira laughed at Opal. “Make that two drinks.” She called to the waitress, who nodded. “I’m cutting you off Opal. If you’re hungover tomorrow, your mother will tell the guards not to let you in.”

A drink was placed in front of Asami. She had never drank alcohol outside of the odd glass of wine served at one of her father’s dinner parties, but she was pretty sure this was beer.

“Are you going to drink that?” Opal whispered sloppily into Asami’s ear.

“Opal!” Kuvira scolded.

“Always the captain, eh?” A man said from behind Kuvira. He was handsome enough, with dark hair and glasses. Asami thought he looked sort of familiar…

“Bataar!” Opal groaned. “Who invited you!?”

He grinned. “And you let my little sister get drunk?”

 _Oh, so this was Bataar Jr._ Now that it was mentioned, he did sort of look like Opal. Sort of.

To Asami’s surprise, Kuvira actually _blushed_.

“She was drunk when I got here.” Kuvira grumbled.

Bataar smiled at Kuvira, and eventually the girl met his gaze and smiled back.

“Can I buy you a drink myself, now?” He asked, and she nodded. The two got up and walked towards the bar, which was easily the busiest part of the incredibly busy room.

Asami turned to Opal, who stared back at Asami blankly. Simultaneously, they both burst into laughter.

“I never thought Kuvira could be like that!” Asami laughed. “Are those two…?”

“Boning? Most definitely.” Opal snickered. “I’m not sure if mother knows. I’m not sure she’d care if she did, either.” The girl seemed to pause for a second, before a look of disgust passed over her face.

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked.

“I just realised Kuvira is boning my brother.” She turned her nose up. “That’s icky.”

Asami sighed at the couple. “I think it’s cute.”

Opal grinned cheekily at Asami. “Are you jealous? Do you _like_ someone?”

Without any control over them, Asami’s cheeks filled with red. She looked away awkwardly, and tried not to let pretty blue eyes and strong arms fill her mind.

“Oh my god, you _do!_ ” Opal cried. “And you just broke up with Mako! Okay, you _have_ to tell me who it is.”

“There isn’t anyone.” Asami lied. Or, didn’t lie? She didn’t actually like Korra. She just… _admired_ her. If anything, she actually found Korra annoying. Why was she always looking out for Asami? It was irritating, beyond anything else.

“There _so_ is.” Opal giggled, trying to take Asami’s drink without the taller girl noticing. “If you tell me who you like, I’ll tell you who I like!” She bargained.

Asami rolled her eyes, taking her drink back from Opal’s fumbling hands, “I didn’t know you were such a drinker. And everyone knows you like Bolin.”

Opal gasped. “I do not!” She paused for a moment. “Okay, yes, I do.” She laid her chin on the table and let out a loud groan. “It’s not fair!” She moaned.

“Why isn’t it fair?” Asami asked, genuinely confused. “He definitely likes you back.”

The shorter girl looked up at Asami with googly eyes and a pout. “He does?”

Asami smiled at Opal. “I’m sure of it.” She assured her. “I mean, he’s definitely a wimp about it, but he doesn’t try to hide it at all.”

“He hides it from me…” She mumbled.

“But do you hide it from him, as well?”

Opal stared up at Asami, before sighing loudly. “Yes, I suppose I do.”

“Well, why don’t you… make the first move?” Asami offered. “Neither of you can take a hint, clearly.”

“I should just go up and kiss him?” She suggested. Asami winced at the thought.

“I mean, that’s one idea. Or, you could just tell him how you feel.” Asami smiled at Opal’s look of fear as soon as she suggested it. “Hey, I know it’s scary, but you’ve got to talk to him.”

“War is what happens when language fails.” Opal nodded wisely.

Asami was surprised at Opal’s words. She knew the quote, but they didn’t really fit with this situation. Well, they _sort_ of did. “What?”

“Margaret Attwood said that.” Opal said, as if Asami was an idiot. “You were the one that told me that.”

“I did?” Asami asked. She knew it was an Attwood quote as soon as Opal said it, but she had no memory of saying it to Opal before.

“A _loooong_ time ago.” Opal nodded.

“Oh…” Asami got lost in her thoughts for a moment, and when she looked back, Opal was sleeping soundly against the table. “Opal?” But the girl didn’t respond.

Asami sighed, picking up Opal quickly. She was going to get Opal back to her room so her mother would never know she was down here. Opal had shown Asami where it was earlier, so she was pretty sure she knew her way.

Opal’s room was pretty much the same as Asami’s, and Asami lay the girl on the bed and was about to leave when-

“Sami?”

She turned to Opal. “Yeah…?”

“Read me the letter. Beside my bed. It helps me get to sleep.” She demanded.

Asami sighed, walking towards the side table. The letter was ripped open, and she withdrew the card from inside. If the green ink didn’t give away who it was from, the clunky lettering made it fairly obvious.

_“Hey Opal!!!_

_I miss you a lot. I hope your mother isn’t being too much of a pain. My foster brothers are treating me like crap, which is pretty rich considering I feed them, bathe them, and am basically their mother. Or, father, I guess…_

_I haven’t heard much from Mako. I don’t think he’s taking him and Asami’s breakup very well.”_

Asami glanced at Opal, to make sure it was okay for her to read this part, but Opal just gestured at her to keep going.

_“He lives in Arkansas, which probably doesn’t help. That’s the great part about Montana! Sure, there’s no wifi, and I’m fairly certain half of my friends are horses, but there’s always something to do. Korra works on a farm too, now that I think about it. Except, hers is in South California._

_Speaking of Korra! She told me to tell you she’s doing okay, and she’s going to send you her letter as soon as her local post office opens. Annoying how we can’t all text, but that’s just how the spirit realm works, I guess._

_There’s only five months and twenty nine days till I see you again, which is awesome._

_Korra told me today that she’s planning on wearing green to prom?! How gross is that. Her prom is next Friday. I’m kind of jealous, since high school in Montana is kinda sucky. They don’t have any dances, or anything._

_Opal, I was hoping you’d go to the school ball with me this year. I don’t care about Eska anymore, I just want to go with you._

_The sincerest of the sincere, Bolin._ ”

Asami almost smiled at the way Bolin signed off a letter. It was as if she missed _him_ too? _What was happening to her?_ She was becoming soft.

Opal was sound asleep, clutching her pillow to her chest and drooling like a baby. Asami thought Opal looked adorable, so she pulled the girls covers up to her chin and left the room quietly.

On her way back to her own room, she couldn’t help but think of Korra. She’d been a pretty big part of Bolin’s letter, after all. It was natural to have the girl pass through Asami’s mind.

She recalled the mission as if it was yesterday. How she had betrayed the group, how she was going to betray the academy and the agency all for her criminal father. Korra had agreed to push it all under the rug, in exchange for Asami ‘owing’ her.

Asami had a bad feeling about owing Korra. She’d never owed anyone anything before. It was like a silent contract. What if, in ten years, Asami falls in love and has a child, and Korra’s one favour is to take her firstborn?

Sure, it wasn’t likely, but Asami really didn’t want that to happen.

Then, an idea struck her. She knew how she could do Korra a favour. And besides, the arrangement had been that she got to pick what it was.

-

Korra looked down at the piece of paper, and a smile spread across her face. She’d scanned through the majority of the reading; it was all very boring, just a description of a trash can she was found in, and what she looked like. But the line that mattered most…

_‘…approximately twenty five months of age…’_

This was either another damning piece of evidence, or another crazy coincidence. Every conspiracy imaginable had passed through Korra’s mind. Maybe she had a twin sister and everyone was getting the avatar’s named mixed up, or maybe she was the reincarnation of the avatar, just without bending.

 _Or maybe, she_ was _somehow the avatar._

Probably the weakest avatar in history, but still! Maybe she could bend, just very weakly. Like, when she blew in the air. Maybe that was just _her_ airbending.

Korra sighed. Who was she kidding? She _sucked_.

“Are you ready to go?” Naga asked. Korra turned back to her friend and smiled.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” She said.

The two waved goodbye to the kind lady at the office of the community centre. Korra had figured that if she’d said no, they could just bust in during the night, but the lady had been nice and just let them straight through. Apparently there weren’t that many people in this tiny Texan town who checked through their files very often.

They got back in the truck, the truck that was now full of empty snack packets, and they were swiftly on the road.

“Do you need to text your foster dad?” Naga asked. “Tell him we’ll be home tomorrow, about midday.”

“Are we sleeping on the road?” Korra asked, taking out her phone and thumbing to Sokka in her contacts.

Naga sniffed. “Probably.”

Korra typed out her message, reading it twice over before sending it.

**_Korra:_ we will be back tomorrow at noon. Found what I wanted to find! Turns out I was found when I was two, not a baby. Weird right?**

For some reason, Sokka didn’t reply. She got the receipt saying he’d read it and everything. He always replied, but maybe he was just busy.

After a few hours of driving, it was dark out and Naga was too tired to drive. Korra _would_ drive, but she knew Naga’s parents would kill her if she killed Naga in a terrible car accident.

They pulled over, and took out the blankets. Sleeping in the bed of a truck was actually kind of fun. Korra liked looking up at the stars. It reminded her of those astronomy lessons. Of sitting by the door, watching Asami look up at the sky, that curious look in her green eyes…

_Asami._

Times had changed a little since then.

“Hey, Korra.” Naga said, also looking up at the sky. “You’re last foster homes… Just how bad were they?”

Korra’s mind went away from the pretty things, from green eyes and starlit skies, to much less pretty things. “They weren’t good, Naga.”

Naga sat up, and stared at Korra. “Will you tell me about them?”

Korra smiled crookedly, but it was forced. “You really want to know, huh?”

Her best friend nodded.

“Well, okay.” She said. “I’ve been in four homes over the course of my life, which is pretty good to be honest. Some people are luckier, like Bolin for example. His foster parents have kept him around since he was six.”

“Why are so many of the people at this sports camp from foster homes?” Naga said out loud, but it was more to herself than to Korra so she didn’t bother answering the girl.

“My first family lived in Texas, as you saw. I had three or four older siblings, and I don’t even remember their names, if I’m honest. They all looked after me, and I was quite happy, even though we were pretty poor. We still managed three meals a day. Or at least I did, the older kids gave me their food a lot. Benefits of being the youngest.”

“That sounds like shit.” Naga said.

“The next place was worse.” Korra sighed. “A lot worse.”

“Why did you get moved?”

“When I was about five, there was an incident at a playground. Like, it was pretty crazy.” Korra pressed her hand under her to feel the scar on her lower back. “The whole thing lit on fire…”

Suddenly, something occurred to Korra.

_The whole thing lit on fire!_

Was that… firebending? The people who had surveyed the playground had been unable to locate the source of the flames, but everyone just assumed it was because of the hot Texan sun reflecting off the cheap metal slide. Now that Korra thought about it, that made almost no sense.

“So, they moved you because of the fire?” Naga asked. Korra had drifted off into her thoughts subconsciously.

“Well, I was in the hospital for about a month. I had to have a few skin grafts, which were pricey and my foster parents were really mad at me. The man… He drank a lot and things could get really ugly. Not for the other kids, just for me, so when my neighbour filed a report it was me that had to be moved.”

Naga let out a long breath of air. “It gets worse than that?” She asked.

Korra closed her eyes. She didn’t want to think about Utah. She _never_ thought about Utah.

“Is it okay if I don’t tell you about where I went next?” Korra asked. “All you need to know is that it was Utah. And it was worse than Texas. Maybe just because I was older but…”

“Of course you don’t have to tell me.” Naga assured her friend. “After Utah was Arkansas right? Another out-of-state move?”

“They do that when there’s a big incident.” Korra sighed.

“And you’ve had three?” Naga asked, baffled.

“And two of them were because of huge mysterious fires. Creepy right?” Korra grinned at her friend. Naga leant forward and wrapped her arms around Korra, pulling her friend tightly to her chest.

“I’m happy you’re here with me now.” She breathed, and Korra hugged her friend back tightly.

“I love you a lot, Nags.” Korra said softly.

Naga smiled, kissing her friend on the cheek. “I love you back, bitch.”

Korra and her must have fallen asleep shortly after that (which was good, because Korra hadn’t wanted to talk much about what came next in her childhood), because the next thing Korra knew, she was waking up. The sound of the highway was blaring past, and Naga was sat up, watching the cars go by.

She turned back to Korra.

“Ready to go home?”

“You know it.” Korra grinned.

The following week at school, not much happened. Well, not much happened to Korra. Naga, on the other hand, got invited to prom. It was by this cute guy in her math class, and Korra was beyond happy for her.

However, it did mean that Korra herself probably wouldn’t go to the dance. _Damn_ , she thought _, this is the second dance I’ve missed. The third if we count the winter formal._

Naga had begged and begged her to go, but Korra hadn’t budged. She wasn’t going to third wheel. Especially not since Ginger, her _sort of_ ex, was the favourite to win prom queen. It would just be embarrassing. And besides, Korra had other stuff on her mind.

_Like, what if she was the avatar?_

She had made a list, on Thursday night, of possible events in her life that could have been instants of her bending without realising:

  * _The time at the playground._
  * _When her and Mako went to that gig._
  * _At that birthday party, where the flame of the candles had become super big for no reason._



The birthday party seemed like a push, and all of these events were to do with fire. She was meant to be from a water tribe, wasn’t she? But, she’d never lived near the sea. Or any body of water for that matter, so there had never been any incident where she _could_ have drowned and been saved by her secret powers.

The Friday of prom was important to so many South Californian girls, that school actually ended early on that day, purely so the girls could get their makeup and hair and nails and everything done.

For some reason, Naga had decided that she was going to get ready at Korra’s. Maybe because Sokka was pretty much never home, but Korra had a sneaking suspicion it was because she felt bad for her friend.

Korra hadn’t exactly been expecting an invite to prom. It wasn’t like she was a nerd, or anything. But she didn’t really fit in with the bulk of girls in her year group. She liked doing phys ed, and hated math, so she wasn’t exactly in with the smart ones, but she didn’t like wearing makeup and dressed as though she was always going to the gym, so she wasn’t a popular girl either.

Honestly, Korra hung out with the stoners. Not that she’d tell Sokka that (although she had seen the packages in his room titled ‘cactus juice’).

The only girl Korra had ever liked at her high school was Ginger, the mean popular girl (who would have guessed?), but that relationship had lasted a few months max, and had been nothing short of toxic. Naga had begged and begged Korra to break it off with her, but Korra kept expecting Ginger to change, to stop treating Korra as her lesbian secret.

She never did. She was pretty sure that she was still the lesbian secret to this day. Korra would never out Ginger, obviously, but it was a little upsetting to think about – Korra had even told Ginger that she loved her. Even though she certainly _hadn’t_.

`Naga went home with Korra, and they were home for about half an hour, when there was a knock on the door.

“Your date must be _really_ early.” Korra laughed.

“It could be your dad?”

The person Korra hadn’t expected to see when she opened the door was Asami.

And yet, there she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter for my loves :) and this is the longest so far!!!! i hope u enjoyed xxxxx


	14. "Always Forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you read, listen to 'tongue tied' by group love and 'always forever' by cults!!!! they're HUGELY popular so if you've already heard them, don't bother honestly, but in case you haven't :))) it will improve the experience :))))

Asami was starting to think this was a terrible idea.

“Asami?!” Korra blurted out loudly.

The taller girl raised an eyebrow at the outburst, and a shuffling could be heard from within the bungalow. Asami hadn’t expected Korra to live somewhere like this – it was like a cottage in a Victorian tale, at the top of a hill, with pretty fields of crops surrounding the building. For some reason, she had expected a crumby apartment.

“Wait, _the_ Asami _?_ ” A portly girl with hair so blonde it was almost white came into view. She was pretty – big dark eyes on a fleshy cherub face. Was this Korra’s girlfriend? She was pretty… It made sense that Korra would be with her girlfriend right before prom. She suddenly felt a deep sense of regret – _she hadn’t thought this through._

“Uh, hello.” Asami smiled, but she was sure she looked to be in pain. “You must be…” Asami froze in place. Had Korra ever said anything about _anyone_ she knew in the mortal realm?

“I’m Naga.” The girl said with a teasing smile. “And I must say, you’re as pretty as Korra said you were.”

Korra blushed, elbowing her friend. “Shut up, I didn’t say that.”

Once the initial shock of Naga’s words sunk in (and the pink in Asami’s cheeks had gone down), she returned to her usual cool façade. “I’m flattered.”

The two girls in front of her reflected very different expressions on their faces. Naga was looking at her in the way most people did when they first met her – admiration, usually at her prettiness and stature. Korra, on the other hand, seemed baffled. Her eyes flickered down Asami once and she almost regretted wearing her black suit to this.

“So, uh, why are you here?” Korra asked. “Isn’t it illegal for us to meet…” She glanced at Naga. “Here? Away from sports camp?”

Asami furrowed her eyebrows. “Sports… Camp?”

Korra’s eyes pierced into Asami before shooting towards Naga. _Oh!_

“Ah yes, sports camp.” She recovered awkwardly. “I’m sure we’ll be okay, since it’s just two of us for a few hours.”

“For a few…?” Realisation dawned on Korra’s face, followed by something else. Asami winced, a little hurt by the look of horror on Korra’s face. _Well, what did you expect?_

“You’re taking her to prom!” Naga squealed.

“That… was the plan, for some reason.” Asami muttered.

“Well, thanks for the offer, but-“

“But nothing!” Naga interrupted Korra. “Korra, you weren’t going to the dance because you didn’t have anyone to go with,” Korra glanced towards Asami when her friend said that, but Asami successfully fought the temptation to smirk, “But I know you wanted to go and now you have no excuse!”

Korra looked conflicted. “I… I… I don’t…”

“Korra, I’m doing you a favour.” Asami interjected, and she almost regretted it when Korra whipped around to her (quite rightly) in positive rage.

“I didn’t _ask you to-“_

“Well, she’s doing it!” Naga said with glee, and Korra turned on her friend. No words were exchanged between the two of them; instead it was like a wordless conversation completed entirely with eye-contact. Korra seemed to submit to her friend.

“Fine.” Korra mumbled, and Asami had the urge to _smile_. “But, I don’t have a dress.”

Naga turned back into the building, muttering something about needing the bathroom. Korra sent her a scowl when she left.

“That’s okay. Let’s go pick one up. It has to be black because…”

“Are you wearing your spy suit?” Korra asked.

Asami nodded. “It works, doesn’t it? If I’d worn a dress, everyone would have been looking at me. And it’s not my prom.”

“Please.” Korra rolled her eyes. “You’re not _that_ hot.”

“So, you think I’m at least a little hot, then?” Asami smirked.

Korra looked away from Asami. “No.” She snapped, her lips pouting a tiny bit.

“Whatever, come on.” Asami grabbed Korra’s arm, and was a little surprised when Korra didn’t resist. She dragged her friend ( _friend, was Korra really a friend?_ ) to her car.

She’d picked out a smaller black model from the garages, one she knew fit in with ‘American’ culture. Whatever that was.

“This car is cool.” Korra muttered, sitting in shotgun.

“I’m glad you like it.” Asami said, taking her seat at the front and instinctually placing her hands on the wheel and giving them a squeeze. She turned to Korra. “Honestly, I know this is really weird. But Bolin told me this was happening and I just hate the idea of owing you and…”

“It’s fine, really.” Korra’s entire body was turned to face her window, but she didn’t _sound_ distressed. “And Bolin is texting you? That’s unexpected.”

“You can’t text someone in the spirit world if you’re in the mortal realm.” Asami put the key in the ignition and sighed contentedly when the car roared to the life. “Although, to be honest, the letter was for Opal.”

“You read Opal’s mail?”

“She asked me to!” Asami said defensively. “And, all of that is beside the point.”

“ _Is it_?” Korra said under her breath.

“I’m not here to argue.” Asami put her foot down, speeding the car down the hill.

Korra jumped back in her seat, her hand springing out to Asami’s midriff as if she was going to protect the taller girl. Asami rose her eyebrow at the blue-eyed girl, who sheepishly retrieved it.

“Yeah. Apparently you’re here to take me to prom.”

Asami sighed. “Shall I just go back to Zaofu? It’s probably safer, anyway.”

Korra didn’t respond, and Asami didn’t want to look at her, so instead she kept her eyes on the road. On her way here, she’d gone through the small town that Korra lived in and found the school, as well as a boutique for Korra’s dress. She’d even looked inside, finding the perfect dress to match the suit.

After a long pause, Korra said quietly, “No, you can stay.”

Asami knew better than to make Korra say it a bit louder (even though part of her _really_ wanted Korra to do that), so instead she said, “I will.”

The two pulled up outside a small boutique, one that specialised in dresses for dances (but also supplied wedding dresses, etc).

The girl beside Asami sniffed. “Looks sort of expensive.”

“I’ve got you covered.” Asami said shortly, opening the door to Korra and leading her in.

The happy little man she’d met when shopping here earlier, rushed forward, greeting Asami. “Ah! You’re back!” He cried. “And this must be Korra?” He gestured to Korra and Asami nodded. “Well, she’s very beautiful indeed. Yes, you two are a very beautiful couple!”

“Oh, we’re not a-“ Korra tried to correct the clerk but he rushed on.

“I’ve got the dress you wanted, and I can do all the tailoring now. Come right this way, Miss Korra.” He grabbed Korra by the wrist and started taking her around the back, to an open changing room, the curtain undrawn.

On the mannequin was the dress Asami had liked. It was black, sleek and silken, with a low-neckline and a long slit going up the mannequin’s thigh. She turned to see Korra’s reaction to the dress, and she wasn’t disappointed.

The shorter girl looked to be in _awe_.

“I mean, it goes with the suit.” She said eventually, and Asami smiled.

“So, you like it?”

Korra’s eyes met Asami’s and she smiled back at the taller girl, before nodding quickly.

“Well, come on Korra!” The eccentric clerk called her. “Come and try it on.”

Asami watched in delight as the shorter girl visibly pumped up. “Okay!”

She was somewhat surprised that Korra was so eager to go along with what Asami had planned; maybe she actually did want to go to the dance? Asami wondered what the dance would even consist of. She hoped less dancing than the name would imply.

Korra came out in the black dress, and something inside Asami _dropped_.

She wasn’t sure if it was her stomach or her heart or the oxygen from her lungs or all of the above, but she quickly recovered.

Korra looked stunning. The dress hugged the girls curves generously, and the low-cut showed off Korra’s full bust. A sudden thought occurred to Asami: _Did Korra have bigger breasts than her?_

Asami’s eyes flickered away from the shorter girl’s chest as she pushed the intrusive thought away, and only rested a second on the lean leg sticking out of the dress’ slit and up to her blue eyes.

“Do I look good?” Korra asked, sounding a little insecure. She glanced towards herself in the mirror, pulling at the dress. “I don’t normally wear stuff like this…”

Asami _knew_ that. Korra always wore obnoxious muscle shirts showing off those biceps, and tight sports bras showing off those abs, and-

“Asami?” Korra asked.

Asami inhaled sharply, forcing herself to speak, “You look great, Korra. Really… Really great.”

The grin that lit up Korra’s face was bright, and it warmed something inside Asami that hadn’t been warmed in a long time. Maybe never.

“Let me take a picture of you two!” The clerk yelped, taking out a polaroid camera, and nervously Asami shuffled next to Korra. “Put your arm around her, Asami. C’mon!”

Korra and Asami’s eyes met awkwardly, but Korra nodded slightly telling Asami that it was okay. Her hand flexed, resting itself on Korra’s waist and pulling the shorter girl into her gently. She fit well against Korra’s side, and she felt herself blush.

“Smile, girls!” The shop clerk cried, clicking the camera. The camera buzzed, spilling out the photo from it’s bottom. He shook it, taking a quick look at it before covering it into his arm to let it develop. “Give it a second, girls, but it looks good to me!” He smiled.

The shorter girl took a step away from Asami, and she felt a coldness where the girl’s body had been. They both looked at each other, and something _pulsed_ in the air. Their eyes shot the other way in discomfort.

“Here’s the picture!” The clerk handed it to Asami. “On the house, of course.”

 _It better be_ , Asami thought, remembering the price of Korra’s dress. Not that she cared about money, but the principal was the same. A part of her was delighted to buy Korra something so expensive, though she purposefully didn’t explore that trail of thoughts.

The picture was perfect in Asami’s eyes. She was looking flushed and pretty, and Korra was looking at her with a smile on her face. When Korra saw the picture, her ears burned pink.

-

Korra hadn’t felt like this in a long time. Asami’s presence, the taller girl _just being there_ , was making her heart race in a way it hadn’t in months. It hadn’t raced like this for Azula, and she didn’t think it had raced like this for Mako.

She kept telling herself, over and over, it wasn’t _romance_ that was making her body react like this. It couldn’t be romance. Even though Asami’s smile made her palms sweat; even if the way her hand brushed hers, when they walked to the car from the dress shop, made Korra’s mouth dry; even if Asami’s hand latched possessively around her waist made her feel a million butterflies tickling her stomach. Even if all of these things were true, they didn’t necessarily indicate _romance_.

“You’re not mad I showed up?” Asami said, getting in the car. They’d spent over an hour in the boutique, and they were probably heading to the dance now.

“I’m glad you showed up.” Korra said truthfully. Her honesty made her feel vulnerable, but the small smile on Asami’s lips made it all worth it.

_What was happening today?_

Naga’s words must have got to her. She couldn’t seriously be attracted to Asami.

“We don’t have to dance at this thing, right?” Asami said suddenly, and her voice sounded strained. Korra looked at the girl, and almost _cooed_ at how sweet the taller girl looked. Part of her wanted to pretend they were a real couple, that they were really going to prom together.

“It’s a dance.” Korra said teasingly. “We’re not going to stand.”

“I hate dancing.” Asami said flatly. Korra vaguely remembered Asami saying that before, though she couldn’t pinpoint when. Maybe to Mako, when she was under the bed?

Still, the thought of Asami dancing was positively _thrilling._

“Why?” Korra mused, picking at some dirt on the window, her thoughts swirling with images of Asami pushed up against her, her hand’s on Asami’s hips, swaying in time to the music.

“It’s…” Asami coughed uncomfortably. “Just… Embarrassing, you know?”

Korra met Asami’s eyes in the car’s mirror. “You’re kidding, right?”

Asami’s brow furrowed.

“You’re the sort of girl…” Korra explained, trying to choose her words carefully. “That people would _pay_ to see dance.”

“You’re saying I look like a stripper?” Asami surmised, and Korra guffawed.

“No! No!” Korra raised her arms apologetically but stopped when she saw the smirk on Asami’s lips. “You _know_ that’s not what I meant.”

“All I’m saying is, don’t make me dance.”

Asami pulled up outside Korra’s high school, confirming that it actually _was_ Korra’s high school, and got out of the car. She walked around to the other side, graciously opening Korra’s door for her.

Korra smiled at Asami. “You’re being so nice. It’s a bit scary.”

“Well, I am your date.” Asami said.

Both girls froze.

After a long and tense second, Korra’s body relaxed. “Prom date or not, you’re still being way too nice.”

The addition of the word ‘prom’ to ‘date’ was intentional, and it seemed to calm Asami as well. This wasn’t a _date_ date. If anything this was a favour. She was doing Korra a favour, even though Korra hadn’t requested it, or ever implied that she would want it. It was just a favour.

“Let’s go in.” Asami suggested, and Korra gratefully took off, gesturing for the taller girl to follow.

The school hall was decorated a little boringly, just with balloons and a disco ball but it got the job done. The room was already full of hot and sweaty teenagers dancing all over each other. Asami practically clung to Korra’s side, and since she was probably just nervous because she didn’t know anybody, Korra let her.

Korra sat down at a table and Asami sat next to her.

“You really don’t want to dance, huh?” She teased, and the taller girl shook her head.

“You couldn’t pay me to.”

Before their conversation could continue, a familiar figure pushed through the people surrounding them, and Korra knew that stumble anywhere.

“You guys came!” Naga squealed. “I was worried you’d got… Uh…” She shot Korra a cheeky smile. “Distracted.”

Korra rolled her eyes, and ignored the look of questioning that Asami sent her.

“Where’s your date?” She asked, peering behind her to see if she could catch a look at the boy.

Naga’s face fell. “Gone.” She muttered darkly. “He ditched me last minute, for this girl in calc.”

“Prat.” Korra said instantly. “He was a loser, Naga.”

“For sure.” Asami nodded at Korra. “Any guy that doesn’t want you is an idiot.”

Naga smiled at Asami. “I like this one.” She said. “Way better than Mako.”

Korra was about to tell Naga that she hadn’t even known Mako, but the realisation of what Naga had just said sank in. Or rather, to _who_ she’d just said it. When Asami had broken up with Mako, on text no less, Mako had been with her and Bolin. To say the creep freaked out would be an understatement. He lit half the room on fire. Korra shuddered.

She glanced at Asami to gauge her reaction, since she wasn’t exactly sure what had happened _on her end_ , or even what had caused the break up. Korra couldn’t pretend she wasn’t glad it happened though. Even Asami deserved better than Mako.

“You can say that again.” Asami laughed, and understanding seemed to dawn on Naga’s face.

“Right! Korra said you shared that ex. Mako, huh?” She took a seat on the other side of Asami. “What did you see in _that_ guy. He’s handsome enough but…”

“A dickhead.” Korra and Asami said at once, before looking at each other and blushing. Korra quickly looked back to her other friend, hoping to downplay the interaction, but Naga had caught all of it. A smug grin was filling her rosy cheeks, and Korra shot her a glare.

“Whatever. At least you’ve both learnt from it.” Naga smiled coyly. “To _better_ things, right?”

Korra could hear the implications of what Naga was saying loud and clear, but Asami was clueless. “Definitely.” She grinned.

“Oh, by the way,” Naga turned to Korra, “Have you seen Ginger tonight?”

Korra sighed at the mention of that girl. “No. I almost don’t want to.”

“Well, she’s wearing this flawless dress. Like, literally. All sequins and no back.” Naga mused, taking an empty cup from the table and examining the inside. “Almost like she’s trying to impress someone…”

Blue eyes met dark ones swiftly, and Naga shut her mouth but it was too late.

“Who’s Ginger?” Asami asked innocently. “An ex-girlfriend?”

Korra was surprised that Asami had assumed that, after all, she’d never exactly come out to Asami. _But she did watch you kiss Azula_ , Korra reminded herself quickly, before she let her imagination go out of control.

“Not quite.” Korra grimaced. “More like an old hook up.”

“From before Mako?” Asami questioned. She looked interested, but didn’t seem to have any ulterior motive for asking.

“No, just after.” Korra replied. “For a few months, when I first moved here. And then she was a bitch.”

“What’d she do?”

Naga answered for Korra. “She outed Korra to everyone. It was a super dick move.”

“I’ve been through worse than being outed.” Korra forced a laugh. It had hurt more at the time because she’d thought she was developing _feelings_ for Ginger. But she wasn’t wrong; she’d been through worse. “I don’t know if you remember, but I am currently on my fifteenth year in the American foster system, Naga.”

Naga smiled sheepishly at Korra, before saying shortly, “Basically, we don’t like her, Asami.”

Asami nodded. “Got it.”

At that point, a song started blasting through the speakers. And not just _any_ song, it was Korra and Naga’s favourite. Their eyes met, and both of them jumped up in excitement.

“We have to dance to this!” Naga squealed, and Korra was nodding and following her when she realised that Asami was still sat down.

“You’re not coming?” She asked her, and Asami shook her head shyly.

“I told you. I don’t dance.” Korra quickly retreated back to the table to sit with Asami, but she put a hand on Korra’s arm and said, “Go dance without me. I’ll be right here.”

Korra felt guilty, but Asami’s resolve seemed genuine so she nodded. Without thinking, she cupped Asami’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’ll be right back.” She said, before running to Naga, and desperately trying to ignore the way her hand tingled in delight.

The song in question, _Tongue Tied_ , was exciting quite a few teenagers, and soon enough Korra and Naga were swept with the crowd, bouncing with the music and laughing loudly at one another. These were the kind of memories that were precious to Korra, the ones she had learnt to treasure.

The next song came on, and it wasn’t quite as good, but Korra was still having a good time.

Still, in the back of her mind, she wished Asami was dancing with them.

“I’m going to check on Asami!” She called to her friend, and Naga squinted her eyes.

“I can’t hear you!” She called back.

“I’m going to check on Asami!” Korra repeated, and Naga blinked, still not able to hear her. She danced right up to her friend’s ear, yelling “Asami!” as loud as she could, and finally Naga nodded, before shooting Korra a wink.

Korra ignored said wink, and pushed her way back to the table.

Before she got there, however, she noticed a certain redhead speaking to Asami. From the backless dress and snooty body language, Korra knew exactly who it was.

As much as she wanted to go over there and break up a conversation between Asami and her sort-of-ex, she was much more interested in finding out what they were discussing, so she walked in a circle around the table, out of eye-shot, but close enough to hear what they were saying.

“I just think it’s weird that I’ve never seen you before.” Ginger was saying to Asami in that fake high-pitched voice of hers. “You’re gorgeous, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Asami said.

“It’s a pity you wore a suit, though… You’d look so pretty in a dress.”

Korra wanted to burst out then and argue with the redhead, because when Asami had arrived in that suit, she had barely been able to look away.

It was something about the black against her milky skin. Korra had gotten used to it over the course of the day, but at the start her heart had been _racing_. Asami obviously knew how beautiful she was; people must tell her all the time, but she’d never expected her to be a suit kind of girl. Unable to stop herself, images of Asami without the blazer, shirt sleeve’s rolled up past her forearms, top three buttons undone, were plaguing Korra’s mind.

Asami’s reply brought her back to the present. “I’ve worn too many obnoxious dresses to too many obnoxious dances. I needed a change.”

“What… dances?” Ginger asked, sounding confused. Korra wished she could see the look a panic that had probably flushed over Asami’s face.

“Oh! Uh, _my_ school has lots of dances.”

“This isn’t your school? No wonder I’ve never seen you here before. If you want me to show you around, I will. Only because you’re pretty.”

 _Was Ginger hitting on Asami right now?_ For some reason, that pissed Korra off. It must have pissed Asami off too.

“If I wanted to be shown around,” A darker tone took over Asami’s voice, “I’d have Korra do it.”

“K-Korra?” Ginger stuttered, clearly surprised. “You know Korra?”

“She’s my date.” Asami said, and Korra’s heartrate tripled in pace. It felt wrong to stay in the shadows, so she tried to push her way through the surrounding people to get to the pair.

“Your date?” Ginger was looking behind her, probably trying to spot Korra. Satisfied that Korra wasn’t nearby, she turned back to Asami, “I’d get out whilst you still can. That crazy bitch will ruin your life.”

Asami stood up, towering over Ginger. “I’d rather you didn’t refer to _my girlfriend_ as a crazy bitch.”

With that comment, the people that had been blocking Korra from getting to the table parted (which, of _course_ they did), and Korra stumbled out, landing awkwardly between the two girls. After Asami’s last comment, Korra could have done with a minute or two to calm down before approaching them, and from the flush in Asami’s cheeks, it seemed that the taller girl might have preferred that as well.

“Hi…” She breathed out, and without warning, Asami knotted her fingers with Korra’s and pulled the girl to her side.

“Hey sweetie. Are you finished dancing?” Asami’s green eyes looked at her with such fondness that Korra almost believed the act herself.

“Uh, yeah.” She stammered, feeling herself blush brightly. “Thank you for, uhm, asking.”

“Isn’t she cute?” Asami said to Ginger, pulling Korra even closer into her side and wrapping her hand around Korra’s waist. Korra felt the skin there _burn_ with excitement, and another burn a little further down Korra’s body seemed to ignite. One that she _promptly_ ignored.

Ginger looked slightly disgusted.

“Adorable.” She said snidely.

By some unlucky hand of fate, the music led into a softer, slower song. One that Korra didn’t recognise.

To her surprise, Asami exclaimed, “I love this song!”

Korra had been under the impression that Asami didn’t listen to music, since she didn’t watch television. Was there even music in the spirit realm? Did Spotify work there? Or apple music? She had a lot of questions.

“Cults.” Ginger turned to Asami. “ _Always forever_. I love this song too. More of a couple song, though. I think this is the slow version.”

Asami’s eyes turned to Korra, hopefully, “I’ll dance to this one.” She said, and Korra knew she couldn’t say no. Not just because Ginger was watching, either.

“Of course, uh, babe.” Korra said weakly, and before she had time to let the word sit and stale in the air, she was being pulled back into the throngs of the dance floor.

There were lot’s of other couples there, all holding on to each other, rocking slowly in time with the music. Part of Korra thought that Asami actually _did_ want to dance, and that this was just a much easier form of dancing, and that was the only reason she’d been dragged up here. Another part of Korra was screaming to just wrap her arms around Asami and stop thinking so much.

It was Asami’s arms that found Korra’s waist first. Gingerly, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s neck, her fingers slinking under the dark hairs, her eyes meeting green ones. She’d stared into Asami’s eyes a lot. Like, _a lot_. And she’d never seen them look like that.

They were so… tender.

“So, you call your girlfriends ‘babe’ huh?” Asami asked with a smile, and the tender look in her eyes drifted off into something more playful.

“Since when was I your girlfriend?” Korra countered, and instead of looking embarrassed Asami just laughed.

“Sorry about that. I just thought it would shut her up.”

“Well, it did.” Korra shrugged, and without even thinking about it, she rested her head against Asami’s upper chest, her eyebrow in line with her collarbone. She knew Asami was taller than her, but she didn’t realise it was by _this much_.

Asami seemed to pull Korra further into her embrace, and Korra couldn’t pretend that her heart wasn’t racing. But the rest of her body seemed… at peace.

“Asami…” She breathed softly, as they swayed with the music.

“Mhm?” Asami hummed.

Korra looked up at Asami, and the air was suddenly _extremely_ thick. And warm. Was it warm in here? Why were hands so sweaty?

Without even thinking about it, Korra’s eyes found Asami’s lips. She was leaning in. Why was she leaning in? _Why was Asami leaning in as well?_

Korra didn’t want to fight it. Not a bone in her body told her this was wrong. She closed her eyes, and tried to close the distance between them. Their lips _brushed_ , before a loud crash filled the hall and sent most of the couples shooting apart.

Asami and Korra’s eyes met for just a moment, before they turned to the door. Without seeing the threat, Korra knew it was from the spirit’s realm.

A woman, tall and foreboding, entered the room. Korra thought (but only for a split-second) that she was quite pretty, in an intimidating sort of way, but that thought was erased when a blast that protruded from her forehead blew up a nearby set of chairs.

Asami had grabbed Korra’s body and thrown them both to the ground. For a second, Korra pinkened at the thought of Asami on top of her, but she pushed that away.

“That’s P’Li.” Asami informed Korra. “We’ve got to get out of here.”

“Who?”

Asami’s eyes met Korra’s, and she saw yet _another_ new emotion in them.

Fear.

Pure, unadulterated fear.

“Red Lotus.” She said, almost silently. Korra knew what that meant. She knew who the Red Lotus were. They were the people that opposed the avatar, and the agency. The people who kidnapped the avatar – maybe _Korra_ – as a baby. They were also the people that killed Asami’s mother.

The two scampered up, through the dance floor and to the cover of a toppled over table. Lots of people were under the tables, treating it like a shooter situation, even when it clearly wasn’t. Another explosion hit another table.

“Why is she here?” Korra whispered to Asami urgently.

But Asami was hardly listening. Her breathing was gradually becoming more intense, and her eyes were glossed over, completely unfocussed. Korra recognised it as the start of a panic attack, and quickly grabbed Asami’s arm. They really didn’t have time for this, not _now_.

“Asami?” She said directly, and green eyes found hers.

“Sorr… Sorry.” She said, and her eyes were tearful.

Korra wrapped her fingers in with Asami’s. “It’s going to be okay. But, what do we do? You know, don’t you?”

The hurt and lost look in Asami’s eyes melted, and the hard and focussed look that Korra knew well returned. “Distress signal.” She said shortly, and opened her blazer pocket to reveal a small red switch. “Lucky I’m wearing my suit.”

She pressed it with shaky hands and a beep notified the pair of them that a spy was on their way.

“What now?” Korra snapped. “She could kill someone!”

Asami’s face was still hardened, but it came undone when one of the blasts hit the table next to theirs. A girl cried out. Korra’s eyes swooped the room to find Naga. Where was Naga?

“ _Korra!_ ” The woman boomed.

Both Asami and Korra froze.

“She’s here for you?” Asami’s eyes widened. “I must have led here to you… _Fuck!_ ”

 _Because I’m the avatar!_ Korra’s internal voice screamed, but she supressed it. This wasn’t the time for that.

“That’s unimportant.” Korra hissed. “How long do spies take to get here? Because no offence, I don’t think either of us can take this girl.”

Asami crooked an eyebrow. “You have such a nonbender’s attitude.”

Korra watched as Asami took out an electric glove from her pocket. _She had that_ on _her?_

“Wait, Asami, don’t-“ But it was too late. The girl had stood up.

For a moment, Korra understood why they were called spy suits. She was like something out of a Bond film. The dark-haired beauty dressed in black, weapon at the ready. Only this weapon was sparking with blue lightning.

In an instant, Asami jumped the table in front of them and charged at the Red Lotus member. She was quicker and more agile than Korra remembered her being. The woman blasted at where Asami was coming from, but Asami had already moved out of the trajectory.

Leaping in the air, Asami threw the glove forward and managed to latch onto the woman’s arm, immediately sending a shock straight through it.

P’Li flew backwards, and with a raised hand seemed to fire electricity _back_ at Asami. By the look on Asami’s face, it was apparent that she hadn’t been expecting that, but nevertheless the girl managed to get out of the way.

“Didn’t know you could do that…” Asami half-admitted with a tight smile.

“Fire nation secrets, nonbender.” The woman grinned.

A jet of water spurred forward from behind P’Li, and wrapped itself around her head, pulling her back. _Waterbending?_

Asami must have had the same thought, because she lowered her glove. Through the doors, three male waterbenders emerged, dressed in the furs that Korra had only seen in textbooks.

“Sato?” One of them asked Asami, and she nodded quickly.

The water holding Pli’s head seemed to explode, and the water hit every wall of the room. For a second, Korra thought the fight was going to continue, as she was sizing up each one of her enemies. Then, her eyes turned to the rest of the room.

Korra ducked down, praying she hadn’t been seen.

“The avatar’s not here.” The woman said at last.

“Wait right there, P’Li!” One of the men yelled, and his voice struck a chord in Korra. Her eyes widened. She knew that voice. That voice was from the swamp!

“Yeah, right.” P’Li snapped, and she blasted the floor beneath her, propelling herself through the roof and blazing off into the distance. Korra’s eyes watched as she became smaller and smaller, drifting up through the clouds.

Two of the men, including the one that Korra recognised, left to follow her. Only then did Korra come out of hiding.

“Asami!” She dashed over there, flinging herself in the taller girl’s arms.

“Are you okay?” They both asked at once, before a half-smile broke out on both their faces.

“I’m okay.” Korra said.

“I’m okay, too.” Asami confirmed, before turning back to the waterbender. “It’s Sikku, right?” She asked.

The gentleman was older than his two companions that had left, and he smiled kindly. “Yes, yes. That’s me. Miss Sato, however, I have to request that you immediately return to the spirit world. You should never have left in the first place. You put all these people in danger.” His voice was somehow scolding yet not unkind.

Asami nodded apologetically. “I’m really sorry. I just wanted –“

“Shush, shush, child.” He interrupted her. “You can tell your apologies to Suyin Beifong, your guardian. But for right now, there are too many agents in one location. There is a car outside, I need you to go get in it.”

“Sorry. Okay. Yes, I will.” Asami said again, turning to Korra and giving the girl a smile leaving through the exit. She looked like she felt guilty, Korra thought.

At this point, Naga ran out and pounced on Korra. Her face was wet with tears. “ _Korraaaa!!!_ ” She wailed. “What’s going on?!”

Sikku looked at Naga sympathetically. “I’ll start with her then.” He said, before bending a small amount of water up to the front of Naga’s face, before turning it into a slither and pushing it through Naga’s nose.

Korra’s eyebrows shot up. “What are you doing?!” She cried.

“A memory erasing procedure. She’ll probably pass out in –“

But before he could finish, Naga dropped to the floor, snoring soundly.

Korra’s eyes met Sikku.

“Now, waterbender, will you let me do my job?”

“I’m not a waterbender.” Korra said quickly.

The man turned to her in surprise. “My mistake! I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Is there anyway I can help?” Korra asked.

Sikku smiled. “You’re a nice one, aren’t ya? Try and calm everyone down before I get to them, please.”

Korra nodded and did what she was told, her mind still thick with thoughts of Asami.

When Korra got home, exhausted from the long and confusing day, there was still one last thing she wanted to do before she went to sleep. The rain was pouring down outside, but that wasn’t going to stop her.

Everyone’s memories had been erased, and all anyone was going to remember from this prom was leaving school early, and vague objects, like the disco ball and the balloons. Sikku had explained that everyone will know it happened, but won’t be able to place where they were when it did happen.

Korra opened the drawer at the side of her bed, and took out a notepad and pen that she kept there.

She rolled over, onto the bed, and began to write. It took six attempts, in total, but she managed to perfect the letter.

_Asami,_

_Hey. It’s Korra. I just got home. I hope you made it home okay, and I hope Mrs. Beifong wasn’t too harsh on you._

_You probably shouldn’t have come to prom with me, but even so, I’m really glad you did._

_I don’t know if I imagined it, but tonight (before everything went down), it almost felt as if there was something between us. Something good. Something that wasn’t there before._

_Maybe I was just crazy. But you’re still on my mind now, and if I don’t do something about it I feel like I will regret it._

_If you don’t know what I’m talking about, it’s cool. Just don’t reply. I won’t take it personally._

_But… If you felt something too, write back to me._

_From, Korra._

She deliberated putting some kisses at the end, but that seemed like a little much. She read over the letter, trying to decide if it was cringeworthy. She didn’t think it was. It was actually sort of vague, but Korra didn’t want to put anything too gooey on paper.

On the envelope, she wrote Opal’s address and Asami’s name. Bolin told her that the spirit world’s postal service was automatic, and letters were delivered really quickly. Him and Opal exchanged a few letters every week, apparently.

Protecting it under her coat, she ran through the wind to the post box at the end of her road, slipping it through the slit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!! no excuses, i'm just sorry :( i know it's just been a week but i feel really bad lol 
> 
> but i hope u like the chapter!! tell me what you think!!! (it was a pretty cute chapter so i hope that makes up for the wait...)


	15. "Things Have Changed"

Asami didn’t hear anything from Korra after prom.

It was silly, really, but she’d thought the girl might send her a letter. Or tell Bolin to tell Opal something. And she hadn’t.

But, why would she? Asami had showed up out of nowhere, without Korra’s request, and all the weird tension the two had had… she must have been _imagining_ it.

She just felt like a complete idiot. But, she had to look on the bright side. At least Korra was _definitely_ her friend now, after all that.

It was the first of November. That was the next time she saw Korra.

Usually, Asami was at the academy for the last week of October, getting ready for classes and showing new students around, that sort of thing. However, horrifying as it was to Korra, the Beifongs arrived the on the first morning of classes.

This was _extremely_ stressful for Asami. She usually could go straight to Meng Meng and specially pick her classes, request certain seats (near the front, near the teacher), and even get a say in how her timetable was formed.

Now, it was just being _handed_ to her on the morning of.

Of course, she went with business, astronomy, and engineering. At least this way she didn’t have to awkwardly discuss why she was picking astronomy with her father. He always insisted that it was pointless, that her mother would prefer she take something useful.

She wondered where her father was, but only briefly.

Opal was tugging her into school, and Asami was rushing in after her. She had business first. She liked business. It was the kind of class that she could just sit through, and work in, and not have to stress about it. A calming class.

She spent the whole time thinking of Korra, though. Of blue eyes and strong arms and her face pressed against her chest, dancing slowly.

_Crap, Asami, focus!_

_…Why do I even have to focus in this class?_

_You’re going to fall behind!_

_Well, not really. And it’s only the first day. And it’s all just so I can take over my dad’s stupid business. Stupid business that I don’t even want. Stupid business that I don’t have a choice about._

_How many days till my eighteenth now? Twenty? Twenty-one? Till this class becomes real life and I-_

“Miss Sato? The answer to number eight…?”

Her eyes shot up to the teacher. “Oh, sorry…” She looked at her answers. She hadn’t got to number eight yet. _Fuck_. Her eyes dashed over to the question, and she breathed a sigh of relief when it was just a maths question. “Eight hundred… And forty.” She calculated.

The teacher grimaced. “A little quicker next time, Miss Sato, but thank you.”

Asami breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, that was enough non-lesson related thinking for today.

Next, she had astronomy. To her delight, Korra was sat at the front, right where Asami usually sat. She walked up to the girl and shot her a smile.

Weirdly, Korra didn’t smile back. In fact she looked away, and even got up and sat further away from Asami. _Huh?_

Had she done something to upset Korra?

How could she have? She _just got here._

The lesson ended about ten minutes later, with the instructions of what time to meet at the roof that night. Asami went straight up to Korra as soon as they were dismissed, to ask what was up with her, but Korra was already up and out the door by the time Asami had stood up.

She stared at where Korra had vanished for a moment, before letting out a long sigh.

Korra had probably just decided that prom meant nothing, that they were still… _not friends?_ What had they even been before that?

Asami picked up her bag with a groan. There was only one thing that could truly distract her, and luckily, she had that next.

Before arriving at her engineering classroom, she pushed her way through the bathroom door and approached the mirror. Taking the lipstick out of her pocket, she applied the red to her lips, touching up the rest of her makeup as best she could. She looked a mess. This is why she liked to get to school _before_ the first day of lessons.

The door to the bathroom flew open, and Asami saw Mai and Ty-Lee enter the bathroom, the latter talking loudly and excitedly whilst the other nodded along. Asami was about to head out, and promptly, but what they were saying caught her attention.

“This theme is _soooo_ much better than last year, Mai! I wonder what everyone will be wearing. I wonder what _Azula_ will wear!” Ty-Lee was practically bouncing up and down on the spot.

“Yeah.”

“What are _you_ gonna wear?” Ty-Lee grabbed Mai’s shoulders and looked up at her friend with big gooey eyes. “You should wear a crow mask! You would look so… so… so _you!_ I think I’m going to wear a flower mask, because flowers are cute and I’m cute and it will be cute.”

“Sounds… cute.”

“It does, doesn’t it!” Ty-Lee’s eyes trailed over to where Asami was standing. “Oh! Asami!”

Asami turned to the short girl and forced a smile. “Hey, Ty-Lee.”

Ty-Lee and her had talked a few times. Out of Azula and her posse, Ty-Lee was easily the most agreeable, but she’d hardly call them _friends_.

“What are you going to wear to the masquerade ball!?” Ty-Lee questioned gleefully. “You’re probably going to look beautiful. You always look so beautiful at these things! Oh! Oh! You should wear purple! I think you would look _greaaat_ in purple.”

Asami glanced at Mai, who was watching her friend in mild embarrassment. “So, the ball this year is a masquerade ball?” Asami asked. They’d had a similar theme about six years ago, but Ty-Lee was right, this was much better than last year’s Winter Wonderland.

“Mhm! They put up the posters last night! You haven’t seen them?” Ty-Lee sounded as if she was just wondering out loud, rather than asking. Asami cursed the Beifongs once more for making her arrive late.

“…No.” She said.

“Ty-Lee, c’mon. We have History of the Fire Nation and you know what happens when we’re late.” Mai said flatly. Ty-lee turned to her friend, her eyes widening in horror.

“You’re right! Oh god! We’ve gotta go!” She was already pulling Mai out of the bathroom by the time she’d finished speaking, but she popped her head around the door again, smiling at Asami and saying, “Bye Asami!”

Asami stared at the place where the two girls had stood for a moment, before she breathed out. “Bye…”

It took her a moment to process the new information. A masquerade ball? She probably wouldn’t even go. And this would be the first ball since Mako.

_Mako…_

She hadn’t thought about him in months, but it occurred to her that people would probably be watching her, seeing how she was doing. They won prom king and queen four years in a row, they were the couple that everyone thought would never break up, the avatar academy’s forever couple. And they’d broken up.

“Fucking Mako…” She grumbled, pushing her hair over her shoulder. Now that she was free of him, she felt… Well, free. “Let’s get to class.”

Engineering was her escape. Not even the most intrusive thoughts, the thoughts of her father, or of Korra, could interrupt her when she was in her engineering class.

Or, _so she thought_.

She was pretty late to class, but everyone knew which was _her_ seat, the one at the front on the far left, so she wasn’t stressed. However, when she got into the familiar classroom, her seat was taken.

 _By Korra_.

Asami almost gasped at the sight. There she was, reading a textbook with a furrowed brow, chewing the end of her pencil. Blue eyes met Asami when she entered the classroom, but she looked away quickly, turning her attention back to the book and popping the pencil out of her mouth.

Another surprise was sat right next to Korra. Kuvira was taking this class. That was most odd, since all year Kuvira had made it very clear that she was just taking earthbending classes this year, to help with her work on Zaofu’s guard. It became apparent to Asami as to _why_ Kuvira was there, after just a second of her being in the classroom.

“Asami, you made it!” A familiar voice greeted her.

She turned to the back of the class, where Bataar Jr was holding a pile of textbooks, handing them out.

“Baatar!” She smiled. “You’re teaching engineering this year?”

The man smiled gingerly. “Yeah. Mother’s orders, you know. Got to keep reputations up.”

Asami nodded, before using her eyes to scout out the empty seat that the classroom had to possess. Finally, she spotted it. It was the exact opposite of her usual seat. The back right, next to the hot radiator.

She rolled her eyes, but didn’t complain. All she needed was to start a new project, and if that had to be right by the sweaty heater in the worst corner of the room, then so be it.

The class crawled by, but Asami used it to her advantage. Since it was just the first lesson, they were just doing basic sketches and mapping out the semester, but Asami enjoyed it nonetheless.

“Half of your grade, some of you will be glad to hear, are based on a group project.” Bataar announced, with five minutes left of the lesson. “Partners are on the next page of this slideshow. Did I mention it was a partners thing?”

Bataar was a pretty inexperienced teacher, as it turned out.

He flicked to the next page on the slideshow, and Asami found her name. The name she was put next to made her heart race, of course, but it became clear that her partner didn’t feel the same way.

“I want a different partner.” Korra announced. “I can’t work with her.”

A sense of de ja vu hit Asami, but she didn’t know from where.

Bataar looked at Korra curiously. “What’s wrong with Asami? I assure you she’s extremely gifted in this field.” He shot her a kind smile, which she half-heartedly returned.

“It’s not… I don’t…” Korra cast her eyes back to meet Asami’s.

“Okay, Korra.” Bataar seemed to misunderstand the situation, a smile growing on his lips. “You’re working with Asami. End of. It will be good for your grades, anyway.”

Korra seemed to mumble a submission, and Asami let a breath of air she didn’t know she was holding leave her body.

The bell signified that it was lunchtime, and before Asami could stop her, Korra had already rushed out, telling Kuvira she’d meet her outside. Kuvira was hogging Bataar Jr, so Asami decided that she’d just go back to her room.

She hadn’t been in there in months, after all.

It was exactly how she left it, if maybe a little cleaner. The janitors must have been in. Sandwiches were laid out on the table, so her chef must have been in too.

Taking a sandwich from the top of the pile, Asami chewed on it absently. Her room was cold, but after sitting next to that radiator for an hour, she didn’t mind it. She knew she should find Korra, to set time out to plan their project, and also to make the girl see sense and stop acting like a child.

But she was tired. She was _so_ tired. And effectively her lessons were done for the day, since she didn’t really like the nonbending lessons. Most days she’d just go to the garages, or the gym. In fact, she would probably start going to the garages for her lunch as well.

Yet, right then, it was nap time. She entered her bedroom, delighted to see her favourite wine-red sheets, and set her alarm till after dinnertime, so she could go straight to the next class that mattered.

Asami closed her eyes, and passed out immediately, sinking into the softness and familiarity of her bed.

The alarm was what woke her up, and Asami didn’t even feel groggy. She got up, cleaned the smudged lipstick from her mouth, and left her apartment to head up to the roof. Her sleep had refreshed her; she was more focussed.

And she _was_ going to talk to Korra.

The sky, that night, was immaculate. It took Asami’s breath away, as it did most nights. It was a special night though, she could tell.

Sometimes, it felt like her mother was watching. She felt as though she could reach up and grab the stars, and in her hand she would find her mother’s hand.

It was one of those nights.

Kya waved Asami over, giving her the question paper. It was an easy one – first lesson back – but Asami planned to sit there all night, all the same.

She took her usual seat on the edge of the building, the night still quite warm. It was always warm when everyone got here, as if the spirits in the air were welcoming the students back.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty, until she was disturbed. Korra sat down next to her, catching her foot clumsily on the ledge but balancing herself before tragedy occurred. Asami was surprised, but at least she didn’t have to go find the girl herself.

Korra smiled at Asami tightly.

“What’s been up with you?” Asami asked, before Korra even settled.

Korra’s blue eyes widened in surprise. “You… You’re kidding, right?”

Asami didn’t know what Korra meant by that. “I thought we were friends, Korra. But you haven’t even said hello to me all day.” _And you didn’t write to me for five months,_ Asami wanted to add. But she didn’t. Because that was pathetic.

“We _are_ friends.” Korra groaned, before looking at Asami very seriously. “That’s… That’s what you want to be, right? Friends?”

Blue eyes met green ones, and for a brief moment, there wasn’t any air in Asami’s lungs. Friends with Korra? That was what she wanted, right? Something about that word felt… _not enough_ , but what else even was there beyond friendship?

“Of course that’s what I want.” She said softly. “I like you, Korra. I’m sorry I was a bitch before, to you, but… Things have changed, I guess.”

And things had changed. She was down a dad, and a boyfriend, and she didn’t want to be down a Korra.

“You were never a bitch.” Korra said quickly.

Asami quirked an eyebrow. “Didn’t know you were a liar.” She teased.

Korra broke out into a grin. Into _the grin._ The stupid lopsided grin with a few white teeth. “Well, maybe a little.”

She couldn’t look at Korra’s grin for too long. It made her heart beat way too quickly. She turned back to the sky above.

“It’s pretty tonight.” She mused.

Korra hummed in agreement. “It almost feels like we’re being watched over.”

 _Because we are_.

“We need to work on that engineering project.” Asami told Korra. “I have lot’s of ideas, but to get a good grade we need to work a fair few hours.”

Korra nodded. “When should we start?”

“Well, we could work after the daytime astronomy lessons…”

“No can do.” Korra shook her head. “I have uhm… Plans.”

Asami gulped. _Azula related plans?_ She wanted to ask, but for the third time, she kept her thoughts to herself.

“Oh. Okay, that’s fine.” Asami nodded. “Well, we’re both pretty good at astronomy. We finish the night work and head straight to my room? The initial planning part of the project doesn’t need to happen in the garages…”

Korra grinned again. That _stupid stupid_ grin. “Sounds perfect.”

“We start tomorrow?” Asami offered.

“Gotcha.” Korra clicked her fingers, before getting up. “I’ve gotta go meet Bo, now. It wouldn’t be an astronomy lesson if I didn’t go ruin his alone time with Opal immediately after.”

“You’re a dork.” Asami said, but she waved the girl goodbye cheerily.

A warm fuzzy feeling filled her stomach. She turned her attention back to what was above. The clouds, the moon, the stars, _her mother_.

“Do you like her?” Asami whispered, searching the skies for any kind of sign, any sort of symbol.

There wouldn’t be one. There _couldn’t_ be one.

But Asami swore she saw an extra twinkle in the sky.

-

Korra couldn’t pretend she hadn’t been butthurt. That was the only way to describe it. Asami had really bruised her ego when she hadn’t written back.

In fact, Korra was so bummed out at the situation, that her plan had been to avoid Asami for as long as possible, and to not think about what she _really_ wanted.

‘As long as possible’, turned out to be for less than twenty four hours. She really was pathetic. But Asami had been looking at her all day, with those big green eyes, full of hurt and confusion, and Korra couldn’t keep acting like a baby forever. She was seventeen, now. Not _eight_. Asami didn’t return her feelings. So what! She was probably straight, anyway.

Plus, it would have been difficult to avoid her now that they were partners on that stupid engineering project.

_That’s why you chose engineering, though, isn’t it?_

Korra pushed that thought away. That wasn’t why she’d picked it! She just didn’t want to take basic survival anymore. Tenzin had told her to take something useful, and this was considered one of the more ‘useful’ nonbending subjects, wasn’t it?

Tuesday was much less awkward than Monday, for Korra. The group was back, (minus Mako… She wasn’t sure where he was), and Asami was even sitting with them. She must have got really close with Opal over the year, as the two were basically attached at the hip. Korra had a lot of catching up to do herself, with Kuvira and Pabu and Bolin and just everyone.

She had missed the academy, a lot.

It was lunchtime, and Korra’s head was resting in Opal’s lap, and her legs were dangled over Bolin’s legs, who was resting on Opal’s shoulder.

“You’re like a little family.” Asami giggled, taking her seat next to Opal.

Korra looked up at Asami and smiled broadly, hoping to cover the little blush she felt on her cheeks.

“Has anyone seen Kuvira?” Asami asked. “I want to see her notes from that last lesson?”

Opal pulled a face. “I think _I_ know where she is. Try my brother’s lap.”

“Why don’t you wanna see my notes? I’m in that class too.” Korra huffed, and Asami met Korra with a mischievous smile.

“I can’t read your handwriting.” She shrugged. “It’s like you’re in second grade.”

“ _Hey!_ ” Korra snapped, sitting up and turning to glare at Asami, but she softened when she saw that Asami was just poking fun at her. “You’re a bitch.” She pouted.

Asami sighed happily, “Yeah, I am…”

“Kuvira’s comin’.” Bolin pointed, his mouth full to the brim with his lunch.

Kuvira and Pabu approached, the taller girl playfully keeping the ginger in a headlock.

“What did Pabu do this time?” Opal asked.

“Nothing!” Pabu cried, as Kuvira began scrubbing his scalp with her knuckle. _Hard_. “Someone help!”

“This dickhead!” Kuvira growled, “Got us both a detention.”

“By accident!” Pabu wailed, trying to scramble his way out of Kuvira’s iron grip.

“He copied my test! And then told the teacher I’d _let_ him!” Kuvira cried, and everyone let out a chorus of laughter.

“I forgot to study!” Pabu complained, finally breaking free and sinking into the safety of Bolin’s open arms.

“Aw, come here buddy.” Bolin said, jokingly protecting Pabu from Kuvira.

“Maybe my brother will get you out of that detention.” Opal offered, only half-teasingly. Korra got the impression that Opal wasn’t too happy about Kuvira’s obvious crush.

Kuvira must have missed the implications, because she brought a hand to her chin as if in thought. “Do you think he would…?”

Opal rolled her eyes but said nothing, laying back on the grass and bringing Bolin down with her.

“By the way,” Asami said. “What are you guys thinking, about this masquerade ball?”

Korra had seen the posters, but she’d just assumed that none of her friends would be going. Her and Bolin hadn’t gone last year, and wasn’t it sort of a couple’s thing?

“I’m going as a fire ferret.” Pabu announced. “I have the mask and everything.”

“And the hair, you ginger.” Bolin said, which earned him a light punch.

“You guys are actually going?” Korra gawked. “I thought the dances were lame? Isn’t that what everyone has been saying?”

The group seemed to shrug awkwardly.

“Sometimes it’s fun…” Opal said sheepishly. “And I’m not telling anyone what I’m going as. It’s a masquerade ball, after all. It’s meant to be a surprise.”

Bolin turned to her, sticking out his bottom lip. “Not even me?”

“Not even you, especially.” Opal grinned.

Korra caught Pabu pretending to gag at Kuvira in the corner of her eye. Both her and Kuvira laughed.

“I don’t think I’m gonna go.” Asami announced, and everyone turned to her in surprise.

Korra was the one to speak first. “Why not? We can all go as a group.”

She smiled at Korra gently. “I just don’t really want to go. I haven’t… I’ve never gone to one of these things without Mako, you know?”

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement, but Asami’s response surprised Korra. She thought Asami was over Mako? That she (rightly) thought he was a total loser? Maybe that was why she hadn’t replied to Korra’s letter…

“Speaking of Mako,” Bolin said, sitting up despite Opal practically clawing him back down to the Earth. “Where is the guy?”

Nobody knew.

“I haven’t seen him since I got back.” Korra said. Kuvira, Asami, and Opal confirmed the same.

“I saw him when he got here.” Bolin recalled. “He was with Pabu!” Bolin raised an accusatory finger at the boy.

Everyone turned to Pabu.

The boy smiled at everyone in discomfort. “Okay… So… I may have been…. Concealing something from all of you.” He said.

Kuvira was on the poor boy in a minute. “What did you do, bitch boy!” She cried, pinching him hard on the cheek.

“Kuvira!” He cried, desperately pushing her away. “Get off me and I’ll tell you.”

Reluctantly, Kuvira let him go.

“He’s on a mission.” Pabu said informatively. “They were looking for an experienced male bender to bodyguard a new student, because he might be at risk.”

“Why didn’t they ask me?” Bolin complained, but everyone ignored him.

“Who’s the student?” Opal asked. “And why does he need a bodyguard? How important can he be?”

“Yeah.” Kuvira seemed just as confused. “Desna and Eska are literally heirs to the Northern Water tribe. Azula is the fire nation’s _princess_.”

Pabu smiled at Kuvira, clearly delighted in showing off what he knew. “Well, this guy is _The Earth King!_ ”

“Shut up!” Bolin said. “The Earth King! That’s crazy. I thought he was meant to be a total idiot though.”

Pabu shrugged. “He seemed nice enough. Pretty awestruck by Mako though, I must say. And he needs protecting because he’s a nonbender. I don’t know if you noticed, but anyone that tried to attack Azula would have their head burnt off.”

“True that!” Korra laughed. She hadn’t seen Azula at all today. Korra didn’t want to think about it too much though, since Azula hadn’t replied to any of Korra’s letters.

“Still, lucky Mako.” Bolin said bitterly. “I’d kill for a spy mission like that. That one doesn’t even involve a deadly swamp.”

At the mention of the swamp, Korra’s eyes met Asami’s, but neither said anything.

“His name is Wu.” Kuvira said, as if she just remembered. “We met him about ten years ago, don’t you remember, Opal?”

Opal shook her head. “I don’t.”

“Well, guys.” Asami stood up. “I’m going to go chill in the garages, but I’ll see you at dinner.”

Korra raised her eyebrows at Asami. “We haven’t eaten yet?”

“I have food at the garages.” Asami said quickly. “And remember we’re working on our project after astronomy. Kya gave me some harder work than the rest of the class, to do in the library, but I will probably finish before you. Meet me in my room when you’re done.”

 _Meet me in my room_.

The words made Korra ache in a way they weren’t supposed to.

“Will do.” She said weakly.

Korra stood outside Asami’s apartment, tentatively waiting for a signal to enter. Of course, she didn’t _need_ a signal. She just wanted one. And, the universe pulled through.

A yelp could be heard from within the apartment. Korra knew who it was instantly.

“Asami?!” She cried, busting in through the door. “Are you okay?”

It must have come from further within the apartment, and Korra strode through, silently noticing the absence of the portrait above the sink.

“Korra?” Asami cracked the bedroom door before Korra got there.

“Are you okay?” Korra repeated. “I heard a… squeal.”

“Oh, that was me.” Asami said, half-laughing. “I burnt myself. I was straightening my hair.”

“Oh.” Korra said. The two stared at each other for a moment. Korra felt awkward. “So… Can I come in?”

Asami seemed to snap out of whatever uncomfortable daze she’d been in. “Of course. I’ve laid out some plans on the floor. Would you like a soda?”

“Sure.” Korra smiled, entering the room. She saw where Asami had been straightening her hair, inside the walk-in-closet, and she unplugged it from the socket. She didn’t want a fire in here, and considering Korra’s history with surprise flames, it wasn’t impossible.

She sat down against the bed, examining the detailed drawings that Asami had coated the floor in. The stimulus for the project was ‘a spy’s most useful tool’, and it could be whatever you wanted it to be. Kuvira had been talking about a contraption, to be used by metalbenders, that could produce endless strips of steel.

The sketches Asami had drawn were confusing and uninteresting, and the warmth of Asami’s room, mixed with the comfortable scent, was making Korra feel sleepy.

“Korra?” She looked up, and Asami was there, holding two cans of coke. “You good?”

“Just tired.” Korra said, taking one of the cans. “Thanks.”

“Aren’t you sleeping well?” Asami said.

_Not sleeping well would be an understatement._

Ever since the incident at prom, she’d been completely restless, completely paranoid that someone was going to come find her. What good was being the maybe-avatar if she couldn’t defend herself? And what if she put people in danger again?

How would she be able to _live_ with herself, if something happened to Naga?

After the incident, she’d been on edge, and even though Sokka came home suddenly from his business trip, his protection wasn’t exactly enough. What would he do if P’Li returned? Throw a boomerang at her? And P’Li wasn’t even the strongest member of the Red Lotus.

She’d be safer at the academy. Korra _knew_ that. But the uncomfortable bed and Ty-Lee and Mai nagging her, as well as the natural unhinge she’d been feeling, had made for a terrible first night here.

Still, she wasn’t going to stress Asami out with any of this.

“I’m sleeping fine.” Korra smiled as genuinely as she could, scratching the back of her neck. “It’s just the training is… intense.”

Asami looked at her unreadably. “I wouldn’t know.” She said at last. “I hate the nonbending lessons.”

“Why?” Korra asked. “You do them sometimes.”

“I prefer to work in the garages.” Asami said, picking up a design from the piles on the floor. “What do you think about this? A bending enhancer?”

Korra looked at it. It looked like some kind of complicated gun, and Asami had written in purple marker ‘ ** _we could add a laser???_** ’.

“We could add a laser?” Korra smirked.

Asami blushed, before shrugging. “Well, we _could_.”

“It’s pretty cool though.” Korra said, swiping the design from Asami’s hand and taking a closer look at it. “It makes bending stronger?”

“And more direct.” Asami explained. “It would be good for less experienced benders. Like, first-time spies and stuff. And we can make it work for any type of bending we want, if we add the right components. Fuel for firebenders, maybe like a fan for airbenders…” She seemed to drift off, thinking.

Korra, on the other hand, was thinking about something else.

“Imagine how powerful the avatar would be if she had this?” Korra said, her eyes wide with an idea.

Asami scoffed. “There is no avatar, Korra. If there was, she’d have taken down Red Lotus by now. She was probably killed as a baby. Or maybe she’s being held hostage, until she dies of old age, so there’s no avatar at all for another eighty years.”

Korra raised an eyebrow at that dark image. “You’ve put some thought into this?”

“My dad is a supervillain, after all.” Asami said shortly, bitterness seeping from the remark.

Korra didn’t want to press that button, so she changed the subject. “You said this weapon could help inexperienced benders?”

Asami looked up at Korra, with interest in her eyes. “Yeah? Do you have an idea?”

“Oh, no.” Korra said quickly. “No, not at all. I don’t think I’m very good at this kind of thing.”

“What kind of thing?”

“…Engineering?” Korra offered sheepishly.

Asami laughed. “Then why take the subject?”

“Oh, uh…” Korra hoped Asami hadn’t noticed that she’d become the colour of a tomato. “I just wanted… To try… Something new?”

Thankfully, Asami didn’t seem to notice Korra’s odd reaction. “By the way, Korr, you need to switch seats with me in that class.” She said, reaching over to take a piece of paper from next to Korra. Korra got a huge whiff of Asami, and her neck was mere inches from Korra’s mouth. She gulped.

“I… I do?” She managed to get out.

Asami sat back down. “Yup. You sat in my seat.”

“Oh…” Korra mumbled. “My bad.”

“It’s fine.”

Korra’s mind was brought back to the invention. And to the Avatar. “Asami, how can you tell that someone’s a bender?”

“Huh?”

“Like, is there a test?” She asked. “Or maybe like they have a higher body temperature, or like a certain blood type?”

“…No.” She said with a smile. “When someone’s a bender… They _bend_.”

“Oh…” Korra sniffed.

Something flashed on Asami’s face. Sympathy?

“Korra, don’t feel bad about being a nonbender.” She said. “I know I say some shit about nonbenders, but _I’m_ a nonbender. And there are ways we can defend ourselves. We have weapons, we have martial arts, we even have things like chi blocking and –“

“I think I’m the avatar, Asami.” Korra said abruptly. And _god, did it feel good to say._ To finallt get it off her chest.

“You…” Asami’s eyes widened. “You… What?”

“I think I’m the avatar.” She said again, and with more conviction this time.

“Have you bended?” Asami said quickly, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Well, no, but…”

“So, why would you be the avatar?”

“Just think about it!” Korra said sharply, placing both her hands in front of Asami’s lap. “The avatar’s name was Korra. She was from the Southern water tribe, so she probably looks like a typical waterbender. She would probably be about seventeen years old, as well.”

Asami stared at Korra, and cogs started whirling in her brain. “You said you’ve been in the foster care system for fifteen years… So you were found when you were two.”

“Exactly!” Korra cried. “ _Exactly_!”

Asami fell back onto her butt, her eyes scanning Korra.

“And,” Korra decided to keep going. “There have been incidents over the course of my life. Involving fire. Way too many for it to be a coincidence.”

“And those people you saw in the swamp…” Asami was connecting the dots herself. “Those were your parents! The avatar’s parents! Korra, you…”

“I _might_ be the avatar.” Korra nodded. “It just feels like way too many coincidences, doesn’t it? I just need to bend, somehow. I’m pretty sure I created fire once. When I was in danger.”

Asami fingered the pages of the plans beneath her, her eyes tight. “Hmm…”

“What are you thinking?” Korra asked.

“We need to force the bending out of you.” She said. “If you are the real avatar… Then we should be able to unlock your bending.”

Korra raised her eyebrows.

“You’re going to help me?”

“Of course.” Asami waved her off, as if that was obvious. “That’s what friends do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter :) does anyone else really love kuvira and pabu's relationship??? like there's something about the badass evil hardworking dictator girl being besties w the lazy squeamish boy, who's literally based off a ferret, that gets my gears in MOTION.
> 
> also i haven't just cancelled azula, she will be back in the next chapter :)


	16. "Phoenix"

“C’mon Sami.” Korra was practically begging, one step away from getting on her knees. “It will be fun!”

It was the night of the dance, and the whole group had been running around, getting into their masks and various costumes, but Asami was being stubborn. She had told Korra relentlessly that she had no intention of going, but Korra just couldn’t accept that. She _knew_ the taller girl wanted to go, deep down.

“Is it about the dancing?” Korra said, remembering prom. “Because I know you can do it, and you look good whilst doing it so…”

She hoped that her remark wasn’t too obvious. All week she’d been trying _not_ to flirt with Asami. Like, _really_ trying. But it was difficult. The girl was just so goddamn pretty! And Korra loved the way she could always make Asami laugh.

“It’s not that.” Asami insisted. She was sat on her bed, a strand of her wavy hair playing in between her finger tips. To Korra’s dismay, she had found the girl in a nightgown, reading like it was just a usual night, and she was about to go to bed. If that wasn’t so adorably Asami, Korra would have thought she was being ridiculous.

“Then what is it?” Korra asked, sensitively. She didn’t want to irritate the girl.

Asami sighed. “I already told you. It’s Mako. He’s probably going to be there and it’s going to be super awkward. And I just don’t feel up to all of his… _drama_.”

Korra hated that response. A lot. But she wasn’t going to say anything. It just felt stupid to her that Asami would even care what Mako was doing! When Korra had broke up with Mako, after all the crap that went down, she moved on pretty much immediately. She actually just pretended he’d died, and that that was that.

Getting over him had been relatively painless, in comparison to him ghosting her with a bunch of creepy old men.

“I get that, but you shouldn’t miss out on the fun because of him.” Korra said solemnly. “I promise you he’s not worth it.”

Asami smiled weakly at Korra. “There’s always next year. And the three years after that.”

Korra couldn’t argue against that. Well, she _could_. She could tell Asami to live in the present and be opportunistic and come to the goddamn ball with Korra.

But she wasn’t going to push it. She pushed it with that letter, and even though they’d never discussed it, Korra was _sure_ that it was hanging over the both of them.

“You look gorgeous, by the way.” Asami smiled, eyeing Korra’s red tux.

Korra blushed, internally scolding her heart for racing so fast. “Thanks.” She mumbled shyly. “I wasn’t sure if the tie was too much, so I…”

Her tie hung undone around her neck.

“Keep it undone.” Asami said quickly. “You look good like that.”

She wasn’t going to argue with that, and she certainly wasn’t going to tie the tie now.

“Thanks, uh, but I need to go.” Korra said.

“Oh, Korra, wait!” Asami said quickly, before Korra reached the door. She turned, half-hoping that Asami had changed her mind.

“Mhm?”

“Since I’m not going to the dance, what mask are you going to wear?”

Korra couldn’t help but feel disappointed. “It’s just a plain red one for my eyes.” She said. “Matches the suit.”

She barely heard Asami’s sound of approval, before she left the girl’s bedroom and her apartment. Korra made the decision, then, to put Asami out of her mind. It was just a crush, and she wasn’t twelve years of age. She could get over this.

If anything, she wanted to maybe find Azula and catch up. The absence of contact for so many months had obviously led to a fizzle out of emotions on Korra’s part, but that was merely because Korra lived in the mortal realm, and Azula in the spirit world.

And it was a masquerade ball! She might even find someone new, to get over Asami.

She got into her room and pulled her hair up into a high knot, tying it with a red ribbon. It occurred to her that Azula would probably like the red. What would Asami like? Maybe blue… For some reason, Korra figured Asami liked to see her in blue. She had no evidence to back that up, and maybe Korra just liked to see herself in blue, but…

_Stop thinking about Asami!_

She turned to the mirror and applied a generous layer of Vaseline to her lips. Her makeup was plain, going for nothing more than a cat-wing on her eyelid, and natural coverage for her face, but she thought she looked quite pretty.

A knock on the door woke her up, and she pulled the small red mask over her eyes before quickly answering it.

“Bolin!” She greeted. The boy pulled her into a hug. His mask was especially cute, white and black, with whiskers and a little black button nose.

“I’m an otter penguin!” He smiled in glee.

“You know you didn’t have to go as an animal, right?” Korra lifted an eyebrow.

Bolin shot her a look of exasperation. “But, why _wouldn’t_ you?” And without missing a beat, he added, “I wonder what Opal is wearing.”

“You should ask her out tonight, Bo.” Korra told him, grabbing his arm and leading him out of her doorway and down the corridor.

“I can’t do that!” Bolin said in horror. “What if she says no?”

Korra rolled her eyes. “You’re hopeless. She won’t. Just do it.”

“Okay…” Bolin visibly gulped. “Maybe I will.”

 _He won’t_.

Korra knew he wouldn’t.

“You should.”

The next people they bumped into on the corridor were much less welcome to Korra than Bolin had been. She hadn’t seen Mako since the mission. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants combo, with a panther mask. If Korra didn’t have such an uncomfortable past with him (resolved or not), she would have thought he looked pretty good.

The person next to him, however…

“And who might you be, beautiful woman!” The man-boy cried, extending his arm.

“Uh…” Korra looked at his hand in confusion. Did he want her to grab it?

“Wu, stop.” Mako snapped. “I told you, it’s weird. And not how to make friends. Or get a girlfriend.”

The boy – _Wu­ –_ looked back at Mako, frowning. “And what would you know about wooing this young lady?”

Awkwardness filled the air. Mako’s eyes met Korra’s, and her eyes met his. He coughed. She looked away.

 _This is fun_ , Korra thought dryly.

It was Bolin who broke the silence. “Oh, he knows way more about that than he should. But enough of that, let’s just go. I wanna drink some punch!”

Korra heard Mako mumble something to his brother about him just wanting to see Opal, and Bolin didn’t disagree. She fell into file next to Wu, trying to make a conversation flow with him. His terrible flirting was relentless, though, and once she’d let slip that she was a scorpio, he wouldn’t shut up about how compatible they were.

She _hated_ star signs. They were bullshit. And they weren’t backed by anything scientific. Plus, Asami was also a scorpio and when Korra had looked it up, they were actually quite compatible, _and look how that turned out_.

Not that she’d done much research on Asami’s star sign… God, she was pathetic.

They finally arrived at the grand hall – a place which Korra rarely frequented – and to Korra’s delight, it was set up spectacularly. The theme was purple and black, so violet rugs adorned the floors and sweeping black curtains hung from the ceiling. There was a night sky above, like something Korra would see in _Hogwarts_ , and there was already a pleasant chatter about the room.

“How did they do that with the sky?” Bolin gawked.

“They aren’t real stars.” Mako said flatly. “I think they just painted the ceiling black with waterbending and are suspending fireflies.”

Wu looked at Mako like he was Einstein’s incarnation. “You’re so clever, Mako.” He gushed.

“It’s just common sense, really…”

By the time this interaction had occurred, Korra was already walking away. She’d spotted a fire ferret, and was quite she knew who the two people next to it were.

“Pabu?” She called, hoping she was right.

The fire ferret turned around and smiled, waving his hand to call Korra over.

The person next to Pabu was obviously Kuvira. She was dressed in a dark green tux, similar to Korra’s, but she’d opted for a bow tie rather than the untied tie look. Something about the way hers fit seemed more feminine too.

Her mask was bigger than Korra’s, covering up the top half of her face, and it was adorned in small cogs and glitter.

“Kuvira?” Korra smiled, and the girl nodded her head shortly.

“Korra.”

“And this must be…?” She turned to the third member of the group. They were dressed, coincidentally, as an otter penguin, and for a moment Korra was confused as to how Bolin got over there so quickly, before she realised who it was. “Opal?” She grinned.

“You got it.” The otter penguin gave Korra a thumbs up. “Have you seen Bolin? What’s he wearing?”

Korra couldn’t suppress the wide smile on her face. “I think you should go find out for yourself.”

Kuvira and Pabu gave Korra a questioning look once Opal had walked away, but Korra just shrugged at them. _Those two lovebirds are ridiculous._

“You look really cool, by the way.” Pabu said with a laugh. “You and Kuvi are like, matching.”

“Kuvi?” Korra raised an eyebrow, only to laugh when Kuvira sharply jabbed Pabu in the side.

“I told you not to call me that, asshole.”

“Why not?” Pabu pouted. “You call me Pabs.”

Kuvira looked flustered. “I do not!”

Pabu winked at Korra. “You do when you’re not trying to look cool in front of your other friends.”

“Pabu, I’ll beat your ass!” Kuvira cried, trying to grab the boy. Pabu slipped out of her clutches and made a beeline to the refreshment stand. The metalbender was about to follow him, but as soon as she’d taken her first step, she’d walked into a tall and looming figure.

“Are you okay there, Kuvira?” Bataar said with a fond smile. He looked down on his sort-of-adopted-sister, and Kuvira stumbled to meet his gaze.

Korra thought it was a little creepy how close the two of them were, considering Bataar’s position as a teacher, but maybe the rules were different in the spirit world, when it came to that sort of thing…

“Oh, um, Bataar… Hey.” Kuvira stammered, and Korra thought she should probably leave the two of them to it.

She was walking off when Bataar called out to her, “Oh! Korra!”

“Yes, Sir?” Korra said, turning around.

“Call me Bataar.” He said kindly. “And I just wanted to ask how your project is going? Where’s Asami?”

“Asami isn’t coming tonight.” Korra informed him. “And we have a pretty good idea, we think! When do we have to present our initial ideas?”

“Monday.” Bataar said, a certain level of sternness present in his voice. “You should know that, Korra.”

_Crap! Monday?_

“Of course I knew that!” Korra said quickly. “I was just checking _you_ knew that! Bye!”

She could tell from his face that he didn’t believe her, but judging from the look on Kuvira’s face, if she didn’t get out of there at that exact moment, she was going to have a piece of metal lodged in her throat.

Korra headed to the refreshments, intent on finding Pabu. It seemed like all her other friends were partnered off – Kuvira had Bataar now, and Opal and Bolin were sat at a table, practically on top of each other. _Will those two just date already?_ Even Mako had that new Earth King, although she didn’t think the firebender looked too happy about it.

“Hey, Pabu.” Korra waved at the ginger, and he smiled.

“Sup. Lemme guess. Kuvira wanted some alone time with her teacher?” He was smirking. It had crossed Korra’s mind, once or twice, whether Pabu had some sort of feelings for Kuvira. They were really close. But she didn’t think he did.

“How’d you know?” Korra laughed, taking a cup and filling it with punch. “This isn’t spiked, is it?”

Pabu tilted his head in confusion. “Spiked?”

_Huh? Must be a mortal realm thing…_

“Doesn’t matter.” Korra said. She took a sip of her drink. The flavour was almost floral.

A song began pulsing through the room, and Pabu’s eyes lit up. Korra was surprised at the reaction – the song wasn’t exactly a head slammer. It sounded traditional. “I’ve got to find Bolin! This is the best song in all of Ba Sing Se!” He cried, turning around, and continuing to sing the song at the top of his lungs. “ _BUT THE GIRLS IN THE CITY, THEY LOOK SO PRETTEHH!”_

Korra couldn’t help but giggle, as lots of earthbenders began to join in, and not to mention one or two nonbenders clad in green. The school was full of dorks.

A pang of sadness filled her then. She wished Asami was here, just so she could see the light in the girls eyes as she laughed along with Korra. It sucked that she was in her room, sulking.

Next to Korra, she heard a couple of voices.

“Aren’t you going to sing too, Lin?” Kya was teasing the shorter woman. Korra watched them from afar with interest. She had seen them together a handful of times, but it was such an unlikely friendship that Korra could hardly believe her eyes.

“I hate this song.” Lin said in her usual bored tone.

Kya rolled her eyes, pulling at Lin’s cheeks. To Korra’s surprise, Lin didn’t shake Kya off. “I’ve caught you singing it before. Don’t lie to me.”

Lin sent Kya a dark look, but it was punctuated with a little smile. “Not in front of the students.” She said finally, and Kya seemed satisfied with that answer.

Korra couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw how Kya’s hand slipped into Lin’s. The shorter woman blushed, just for a second, but the smug smile on Kya’s face lasted a lot longer.

_Oh my god…_

Korra had already had her suspicions about Kya’s sexuality. The cool unmarried aunt, that’s more interested in the moon than men? What else _could_ it be? And now Korra thought about it, she couldn’t exactly picture Lin with a man, either. Not even Tenzin, and she’d actually _been_ with Tenzin.

Wait, _she’d actually been with Tenzin_! That was her favourite teacher’s sister, and his ex! Family dinners must be awkward…

Korra broke out into a huge grin, which only grew as the two parted ways – Lin headed to the other side of the dancers, and Kya to the edge of the refreshment area.

The maybe-avatar’s amused mood was interrupted by a voice.

“You look happy.” It said, from a little below Korra’s eye level.

It was a familiar voice, but Korra couldn’t pinpoint who it was under the mask. It couldn’t have been their normal voice either – it sounded forced. Lower and more syrupy than it would be normally.

The person was sat down, about a metre from Korra, at a table. She had turned to face Korra, but that didn’t stop Korra from trailing her eyes down the smooth skin that the girl’s dress left uncovered. It was backless, but from what Korra could see of it, the front was red and ordained with orange and yellow feathers.

It looked fancy, as well. The feathers practically glimmered under the artificial starlight.

Korra took a step towards the lady, so that she was in front of her, facing her. She didn’t mean to look so… mystified, but something about the girl’s presence was pulling her in.

“Hey…” Korra managed to get out. The beauty she was faced with from the front left her speechless. Straight dark and shiny hair spilled over the girl’s dress, and Korra’s eyes followed it in tantalising delight.

The dress itself had a modest mock turtle neck, but it was cut so close to the girl’s body that it hardly mattered – she could see the tones of the girl’s stomach from a metre away, and not much else was left to the imagination.

Korra realised, in slight horror, that the pull she was feeling to this woman wasn’t romantic, or based in the heart. No, what she was feeling came from a little further down…

“Don’t look so scared.” The lady soothed. Her mask (a red bird) covered the top half of her face, but Korra could still see the unpainted lips underneath. They were deliciously full.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Korra thought. _Did I really need someone to take my mind off Asami this badly?_

“I’m not scared.” Korra said finally, pulling up a seat and sitting next to the woman. “You just took me by surprise.”

“I did, did I?” The woman smirked. Korra visibly gulped.

The woman gently placed a hand on Korra’s knee. It was as if she was wearing an electric glove; small shocks of electricity were sent straight to the in-between of Korra’s legs. Korra hadn’t exactly got laid in a while – not since Ginger – so it wasn’t totally surprising her body was reacting like this.

_But still! Get a hold of yourself!_

“Mhm.” Korra nodded shyly, fingering the edge of the cup of punch she held. “So, what are you meant to be… A parrot?”

The smile that had been tugging on the lady’s lips widened. “Phoenix.”

“Oh, my bad!” Korra felt like an idiot. Of course she was a phoenix! And _why_ did she have to guess parrot? “You do look like a phoenix! I just, like, forgot they existed. But, yes, phoenix, you. Not a parrot! You don’t…” She trailed off, embarrassed.

_Real smooth, Korra._

“It’s okay.” The phoenix said. “And don’t look so worried. I’m not going to bite you.” Her hand trailed a little further up Korra’s leg, and Korra felt her breath hitch.

She almost wanted to say ‘ _you can bite me if you want!’,_ but she contained herself. It occurred to Korra exactly who this was – who this must be – she was surprised she hadn’t realised sooner. Straight black hair, dressed as a bird of fire, and _incredibly attractive?_

Korra smirked. It had to be Azula.

If Azula wanted to roleplay as… _this_ , then Korra was game.

She met the phoenix’s hand with her own, and encouraged it to travel a little further up her leg. The small gasp that left the phoenix was encouragement enough for Korra, and she leant over to where the woman was sitting.

“Shall I get you a drink, princess?” She said with a murmur. As soon as she’d said it, she realised her mistake. ‘Princess’ was what she usually called Asami, and for a second Korra felt a little bit of guilt.

 _You have nothing to be guilty about!_ The demon on her left shoulder muttered. _You obviously meant the fire princess._

 _He has a point,_ her angel agreed. _Asami doesn’t have feelings for you. The right thing to do is move on_.

The phoenix turned to her, and smiled in acknowledgement. Korra was pretty sure from her reaction that her guess was right. That this _was_ Azula.

“Of course you can get me a drink.” She said softly. “Just some punch.”

Korra gave her the finger-guns (and immediately regretted it), before walking off towards the refreshment counter. To her dismay, Bolin was there.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Bolin; she loved him with her whole heart. But she really didn’t want to talk to him right now. Especially since the direction of the conversation would be obvious.

“Korra! Thank goodness!” Bolin looked relieved to see her, and Korra felt bad for not wanting to talk to him. “I don’t know what to do. Opal is… Well, she’s Opal. Perfect, cool, lovely Opal.”

“I know who Opal is, Bo.” Korra said, smiling a little at her friend’s rambling.

“You do! You do! That’s why I need your help.” Bolin said. “I’m gonna do it.”

“Do what?”

“You know, _it_.”

Korra raised her eyebrows. “I don’t know what _it_ , is.”

“Make my move! My extra-cool, extra-sexy, Bolin move.” Bolin said. “But, you see, I also don’t know what it is.”

Bolin was hopeless.

“Look, Bo. You don’t need to do anything special. You don’t need to do anything magical. Just make her laugh, then go get some air together, and tell her how much she means to you. That’s it. Boom!”

“Boom, she likes me back?”

_She already likes you back, dingus._

“Boom, she likes you back.” Korra nodded.

Bolin seemed satisfied with what Korra was saying, and Korra was glad to be of assistance. Even if her friend had been needing the same assistance for over a year now.

He was about to walk away when his eyes must have landed on the phoenix. “Who are you talking to?” Bolin asked, peering over Korra’s shoulder. “Is that Asami?”

Asami’s name made Korra’s heart lurch, and she pushed that feeling down as far as she could.

“No, it’s Azula, dumbass.”

Bolin looked again and blinked. “Oh, yeah.” He muttered, although he looked hardly convinced. “This mask business is kinda confusing, actually.”

 _Just for you_ , Korra teased internally, but she didn’t have time to bully Bolin.

“Now if you will excuse me, I’ve got to go back to my… _friend_.” Korra said.

Giving Korra a knowing smirk, Bolin turned and finally started his trek towards Opal. As much as Korra wanted everything to go well for him, that wasn’t her priority right then.

The _phoenix_ was her priority.

“Here’s your punch.” She said, handing the cup she’d fetched over to the girl. She took it with a polite smile.

“Thanks.”

Korra had never seen Azula like this. She wasn’t usually so reserved. _Maybe it’s just the lack of blue fire spewing from her hands_ , Korra reasoned.

“You look gorgeous, by the way.” Korra said confidently, reusing the line Asami had said earlier. She had to regain a bit of dignity after saying this girl looked like a parrot.

She couldn’t see the top half of the girl’s face, but she imagined that she had raised an eyebrow.

“As do you, Korra.”

“So, you guessed who I was.” Korra noted.

The phoenix chuckled, and the sound was glorious. “You’re mask hardly covers your face.”

“And yours is the opposite.” Korra teased. “Aren’t you going to take it off for me?”

Tentatively, the phoenix sipped her punch.

“I don’t think so.” She said.

Korra’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She wanted to kiss this girl, Azula or not. _She wanted to forget about Asami_.

“But… I can’t... Then…” Korra was looking for the right words, trying to let the girl know what she wanted, but was too awkward and embarrassed to just come out with it.

Fortunately for her, the phoenix beat her to it. She leant forward suddenly, taking Korra’s chin with her fingers and tilting the girl’s face upwards. Gracefully, she moved so that her body was above Korra’s, and gently undid the red mask, sliding it off Korra’s face.

In that moment, Korra wished she could see her eyes.

Not that she had much time to think about that. Soft lips were pressed against her own, and Korra rejoiced in the sensation. They felt good against her lips; sweet and sultry.

Korra kissed back in delight, and as soon as she did the girl applied more pressure, going so far as to swipe her tongue against Korra’s mouth. Korra let out an involuntary moan, and the phoenix pulled away, smirking.

Her lips were pink from the contact, and she smiled despite herself. “That was… nice.” She said, her voice hitched.

“Y…Yeah.” Korra stuttered, feeling her cheeks go bright red. Something about that kiss had felt… superhuman.

“Anyway, I’ve got to go.” The phoenix smiled. “I’m really tired.”

Korra knew it was probably getting late, so she couldn’t bring herself to be too disappointed about that.

“I can take you back to your dorm?” Korra offered, although she already half-knew the answer to her question.

“No, that won’t be necessary. But thank you, though.”

Korra didn’t even watch the girl walk away. Her eyes were fixated on the seat where she had been sat. Azula had become so… _fiery_. More fiery than before.

Which was saying something, since she was literally the princess of flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more azula next chapter, i promise!!! i thought she was more involved in this one, for some reason.


	17. "Take Off Your Gown"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> azula and korra smut incoming for the last half of the chapter. u can skip it if that isn't ur thing :)

“Wow, she _does_ sound amazing.” Asami said, trying to keep the smugness out of her voice.

Korra and her were working on their initial ideas in her bedroom, which were due the following day, so they could present them to their engineering class. They must have been in there for a couple of hours, and all Korra wanted to talk about was this _beautiful lady_ , that she’d met on Friday night.

_The phoenix._

Asami couldn’t help but feel a little bad about Friday night, in all honesty. Tricking Korra had never been something she’d wanted to do (not in the last few months, anyway). But she couldn’t help herself. The tension that had been building all week had been _killing_ her, and she had to let it out, as self-indulgent as that was.

Her plan was simple. Seduce Korra at the ball, kiss Korra, realise that Korra wasn’t worth the hassle, and never think about it again.

Unfortunately, she’d only managed to do the first two steps. That kiss… She hadn’t thought kissing Korra would be like that. She’d assumed it would be rough lips and clumsy hands and really awkward, but instead it had been so soft. Maybe that was just what kissing a girl was like. Maybe it wasn’t just a Korra thing.

But even if it wasn’t, Asami had no idea how to act around Korra now.

When she’d called her ‘princess’ as well… Had Korra known it was her? It really seemed that way. Maybe she regretted not getting in contact with Asami. _Or maybe she was just bored,_ she reminded herself, _and you were more than willing_.

“She _was_ amazing!” Korra grinned, shading in one of the designs. Korra wasn’t very good at engineering, as it turned out, so Asami did all the designs and Korra coloured them in. Asami didn’t mind doing all the work – it meant she would definitely get an A – and Korra was actually a really good colourer.

“So…” Asami had to figure out what Korra knew. “Do you know who she is?”

Korra paused her colouring, and turned to look at Asami. Her eyes were positively _vibrant,_ like little oceans.

“I have a pretty good idea.” She said, with that stupidly adorable, lopsided smile.

Asami’s heart beat a little quicker. _Korra must know it was her. Who else could it even be?_

“You do, huh?” Asami tried to sound nonchalant, just in case.

“Mhm.” Korra hummed, before holding up one of the designs. She’d highlighted all the key words as well as coloured it in red. “Do you like this?”

“Yes, it looks good.” Asami nodded, turning back to her own designs. They worked in silence for ten more minutes. Despite the fact that Asami’s thoughts were largely taken up by Korra, she actually did have to get this work done. Bataar was a nice teacher, but this had been a very generous deadline and she didn’t want to disappoint.

Once she’d finished the bulk of designs, she looked up to see how Korra was getting on.

To her surprise, the girl was fast asleep, lying on top of the work she’d been doing.

Asami had noticed that Korra had looked pretty sleepy all week, and it was getting pretty late. She sighed, yanking the work from underneath Korra. It had to be finished before tomorrow, and now she was going to have to do all Korra’s colouring as well.

Korra groaned in her sleep, reaching out to grab at the air. Asami watched her, mildly interested. She had seen Korra asleep before, and the girl was quite an… _active_ sleeper. She remembered last year when Korra had been having that nightmare, lashing out with her hands and crying out.

“Hey…” Asami shook the girl gently. It wasn’t good for Korra to sleep on her floor, as comfortable as her fluffy rug was. “Hey, Korra. You might need to move.”

The sleeping girl let out another groan, as if she was denying Asami’s request.

Asami couldn’t help but chuckle, before nudging Korra again. “Korra, c’mon.”

“Noooo…” Korra said, clear as day this time. “Let me… Lemme sleep.”

Korra looked peaceful enough, and Asami didn’t have the time to be messing around. They had an important project due in, so she turned back to her work. She could wake Korra up in a bit, once she’d got more done and once Korra was a little more rested.

This plan, however, backfired.

Asami managed to work for another hour, finishing the meticulous colouring that Korra had started, and adding some final touches to the rest of her ideas. The designs were flawless, the layout of the presentation was impeccable, and if Bataar was in his right mind tomorrow they were definitely getting an A.

She let out a sigh, turning to Korra. The sleeping girl had rolled over, so that her front was pressed against Asami’s bed, and she’d been snoring quietly for the majority of the hour.

“Korra…” She tried again, edging towards the girl.

The extra hour of sleep hadn’t made Korra more rested, but only put her into a deeper stupor. She rolled towards Asami, landing on her stomach. A trail of drool was spilling from her mouth, and she was now getting it on the rug.

If it hadn’t have been so cute, Asami might have been disgusted.

Asami sighed. This seemed hopeless. She went to her closet, and changed into something she could sleep in, keeping an eye on Korra the whole time. It didn’t seem likely that she’d be able to carry Korra back to the nonbending dorms.

 _Looks like we’re having a sleepover_.

She pulled out a blanket from one of the drawers of the closet, and tossed it over Korra. Then, she took a pillow from her bed, and placed it gingerly under Korra’s head. The sleeping girl purred in agreement, snuggling into the blanket.

“Loser.” Asami muttered fondly, before climbing over Korra to get into her bed.

She only managed to get one leg up, though. Korra, in her sleeping state, had grabbed the other, and was holding her down.

“’Sami…” Korra said, and Asami looked down in surprise. Korra was sleep-talking, she _knew_ it was wrong of her to listen, but Asami really couldn’t help herself. She never could when it came to Korra, apparently.

“Yes, Korr?”

“You’re… You’re so pretty…” She mumbled, letting go of Asami’s leg, and rolling over to face her bed again.

It was lucky that Korra had let go of Asami’s leg, because the surprise at what Korra had said had stunned Asami. She flopped onto the bed, crawling to the others side, her cheeks red.

 _Korra thinks I’m pretty!_ She thought, a smile spreading on her face.

Slowly, however, she let her lungs deflate and the smile fade, the reality of the situation sinking in.

_So what? I am pretty. Korra’s not an idiot. She didn’t mean it in that way._

Asami tucked herself in, under her covers, and after a minute or so, the exhaustion from working all night finally took over, and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

-

Korra awoke to darkness. She was too groggy for this to panic her, but nevertheless she scrambled up to her feet.

_Where was she?_

She looked around, unsure. This certainly wasn’t her dorm. Her dorm didn’t have a furry floor, or a bookshelf, or a four-poster bed.

 _A four-poster bed!_ Her eyes met with it at once.

This was a bedroom, her sleepy brain managed to formulate, _and that’s a bed_.

At once, Korra slid onto the bed and pulled the covers over herself. The scent of the sheets was familiar and comforting, and Korra pulled them up to her eyes, letting sleep overtake her once more.

When Korra opened her eyes again, she was slightly more switched-on. The smell, the one she remembered from the night prior, hit her nose, and at once she knew where she was.

 _Asami’s bed_.

Korra’s eyes came into focus, and she could make out her hand, and black tufts of hair. Vaguely, she knew that she didn’t have black hair, but mornings were evil and she didn’t have the cognitive functional skills to connect any sort of dots.

Softly, she groaned, pulling the softness in her hands towards her. Her Other hand was rested on something much smoother, which she also liked the feel of. She squeezed it, and the black hair let out a tiny moan of approval.

Korra’s eyes widened.

All at once, she realised what was happening. Korra was laid on her back, and on top of her, was _Asami_. Her heart, understandably, began to race. Their legs were tangled together, but Korra’s hand was placed firmly on Asami’s ass, whilst Asami’s face was burrowed in Korra’s neck, her breath soft against the sensitive skin there.

 _What have you done?!_ Korra’s internal voice screamed. _Get off her! Get off her now!_

And Korra knew she should. Of course, she should. Korra had obviously gotten into bed with her, and being the obnoxious cuddle-freak that she was, she’d clearly gone and wrapped Asami in with her.

There was only one thing to do, as much as she was enjoying the feeling of a pretty girl on top of her. She had to get out of that hold, and fast. If Asami woke up, she was going to kick Korra’s ass. And it would ruin their friendship, which was admittedly going _quite well_.

The first thing that had to go was her hand on Asami’s ass. She was a little surprised; she hadn’t thought it would be so… nice. It was round, and soft, but Korra could definitely feel some muscle in there and-

_What was she doing? For the love of god, Korra!_

She (reluctantly) removed her hand from Asami’s butt. She placed it on the sheets next to her. Next, she took her hand out of the girl’s hair, which was all well and good, but now Korra had no idea what to do.

Asami wasn’t heavy at all. Her weight wasn’t crushing Korra; instead it was comfortable. She enjoyed it.

Her weight gave Korra an idea. It was something they’d learned how to do in the practical MMA classes the nonbenders took. She grabbed Asami’s shoulder with one hand, and the other she kept on the bed. Their legs were already in the right position, intertwined as they were, and as carefully as she could, Korra flipped their positions over, so that she was on top.

For a moment, the sight of Asami underneath her had Korra’s full intention. Her features were soft, and peaceful. Her eyes were pleasantly relaxed, her perfectly done eyebrows completely lax. And her lips… full, open a little bit, the ideal shade of pink…

Korra had the urge to kiss her.

She was going to, as well. Nobody would have to know. Just a kiss, and then-

Asami stirred, her eyelashes fluttering. Korra froze. Fear swept over her.

 _Crap_.

Luckily, however, Asami let out a soft grunt, before turning her face into the sheets. Korra breathed out in relief.

 _Okay, definitely not going to kiss her_.

Instead, she rolled off the bed as quickly as she could. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, and a part of her was disappointed that Asami _hadn’t_ changed her. Korra was in pretty good shape right now.

She noticed the finished worksheets at the side of the bed, and carefully brought them all together. Since Asami did a lot of her notes on post-its, Korra grabbed one off the top, as well as her favourite turquoise marker, and wrote Asami a goodbye note.

_Gone back to my room to change. Got breakfast plans, but see you in class?_

_-Korra_

She tried to make her handwriting as neat as possible, remembering Asami’s complaints, before picking herself up and leaving the apartment as silently as she could.

Once she closed the door behind her, she let out a long sigh.

 _Okay, first things first._ Korra thought. _I need a cold shower._

The walk back to the nonbending quarter went quicker than usual, and she popped into her dorm room to grab her shower stuff. Mai and Ty-Lee were both still asleep, and seeing them reminded Korra of Azula.

Or more specifically, _the phoenix_.

It didn’t matter how she felt about Asami, that kiss with the phoenix topped everything. Korra hadn’t kissed anyone like that, _ever_. Not Mako, not Ginger, not _anyone_. It hadn’t even been particularly heated, but Korra couldn’t pretend that it hadn’t turned her on.

She pulled her phone, the one Azula had gifted her, out of her locker. Korra was sure she couldn’t go another minute without getting in touch.

**_Korra:_ hey : )**

To her surprise, Azula replied straight away.

**_Azula:_ …hey?**

**_Korra:_ did u have a good time at the ball?**

**_Azula_ : yeah lol**

Okay, so it must have been her. All the doubt Korra felt regarding the identity of the phoenix was whisked away.

**_Korra:_ wanna get breakfast, then?**

Azula didn’t reply straight away, and Korra felt her heart sink. She put the phone on her bed, and picked out clothes to change into after her shower. There still wasn’t a reply by the time she was ready to go to the shower, so with no small amount of despondency, Korra grabbed the device and made her way to the bathroom.

Thankfully, it was still pretty early (just past five in the morning), so nobody was in the unisex showers. Korra had grown pretty accustomed to them last year, seeing more than her fair share of genitalia, but after a year of using her own shower at home, she wasn’t eager to jump back into that lifestyle.

The water was hot, as well. She must have been the first in today, since there was barely ever any hot water. Korra let the water overcome her, not bothering to make it cold and instead, letting her mind wander to wherever it wanted.

And of course, it wanted to go to the phoenix. The woman’s slender hand on her thigh, the push of her lips against Korra’s. She sighed. There was nobody here. Nobody would know.

Her hand moved down her stomach, as she submitted to the thoughts. Her mind went further. Asami in her arms, her hand on the girl’s ass, the soft delicate skin there. The feeling of her hot breath against Korra’s neck.

Korra shuddered, her hand reaching it’s destination. She moved her fingers through the folds, running a circle around her most sensitive part, when a _ping!_ knocked her out of her trance.

She took her hand away quickly, and dashed to open the shower cubicle. With a slip that almost sent her to the ground, she managed to rip open the door and get to her phone.

**_Azula_ : sure. breakfast in my room ; )**

**_Korra:_ i’ll be there in a bit**

Korra gulped, a fresh round of sparks shooting down to her pussy. She needed to chill out.

“Fuck…” She hissed. She was going to have to finish up in here and get to Azula’s, and as quickly as possible.

She switched the dial to cold. As much as Korra would _really_ like to ‘finish’, finishing the shower was more important.

The cold water eased her conscience, and after putting on a layer of body wash (she washed her hair yesterday, so she was all good in that department), she pulled on her clothes as quickly as she could.

It was still pretty early, especially to go see Azula, but Korra couldn’t wait. She applied a layer of lip balm to her lips, and ran a hand through her wet hair. She was always thinking about cutting it, but never really got around to it. It was a few inches past her shoulders now.

 _More for Azula to pull_ , the devil on her shoulder muttered, and for once, the angel didn’t say anything. Korra smirked.

She’d been to Azula’s room a few times last year, so she knew her way there. The impressive size of the academy became easier to navigate after a while, and Korra was a natural. Azula’s door was closed, so Korra cautiously knocked.

“Korra?” Azula’s familiar voice rung out through the door.

“Yeah…” Korra called back. “It’s me.”

“Come in.”

Korra took a deep breath, before opening the door. Azula’s room wasn’t as large as Asami’s, but it was filled with golden idols and expensive weapons. A long katana hung behind her bed, and Korra’s eyes were often drawn to it. Sokka had a similar one back at their place.

“Hey…” Azula was perched on the end of her bed, hair down, and Korra almost gasped. The girl was wearing a sheer robe, tied together at her waist, but underneath, her black lace bra was very visible. Her legs were crossed, but it wasn’t hard to imagine what was down there, as well.

“Hi.” Korra stuttered, suddenly very nervous, (and also wishing that she _had_ finished in the shower, because maybe then this wouldn’t be affecting her so drastically).

Azula uncrossed her legs, and Korra’s eyes trailed to the fresh skin that was being revealed.

“It’s very early, Korra.” Azula said calmly. “I was sleeping when you texted me.”

Korra was just staring at her. She knew she had to say something. _Why wasn’t she saying anything?_

“Y-Yeah.” She got out. The stammer in her voice was embarrassing, and upon hearing herself, Korra got a grip. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Azula said smugly, standing up and letting Korra catch the full extent of her body under the robe. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Right…” Korra nervously approached Azula’s bed, sitting near to where Azula had been sat. “What are we having for breakfast?”

Azula stayed silent for a moment, before turning to Korra. “You actually came here for breakfast?” She asked. Her voice seemed curious, not offended.

Korra gulped. The age difference between the two girls hit her like a ton of bricks. Maybe twenty-year-old girls didn’t eat breakfast.

_Wait, no, hold on Korra. That can’t be right. Just try to calm down._

But it was hard to clam down when she was in Azula’s room, with Azula stood in front of her, essentially in _lingerie_.

“I don’t… Yes?” Korra said.

Azula smiled. “You’re very… _cute_ , Korra.”

The way she said her name made the hair on Korra’s neck stand on end.

“Thank you.”

Azula smiled, taking a step towards Korra. “So, I’m going to ask you again.” Korra’s eyes met hers. “Did you come here for breakfast?”

Technically, the answer _was_ yes. Korra had wanted a breakfast date. But what Azula was offering was definitely more enticing, and the throbbing between Korra’s legs was becoming unbearable.

“No…” Korra breathed, and Azula took another step closer to her so that they were practically touching.

“I didn’t quite catch that…” She muttered, amber eyes staring into Korra’s.

“I didn’t come here for break–“

But Korra didn’t even finish her sentence. Azula’s mouth was pressed against hers, and for a moment Korra forgot how to breathe out her nose.

This kiss was nothing like the one at the ball. If Korra didn’t know better, she’d say they were different people. But that didn’t matter, because the kiss was nice,# and very soon, it was about to become a lot nicer.

Her hands went up to Azula’s hair in desperation, and she felt Azula’s hands on her hips, guiding her to sit further up the bed. The shorter girl was surprisingly strong, and Korra let out a soft moan into the girl’s lips.

Their kiss broke apart, and Azula’s eyes met Korra’s again. They were softer now, and Korra knew what they were asking. She nodded, and Azula leant in again, with even more force.

Soon enough, Azula was on top of Korra. She grabbed Korra’s baggy muscle shirt, and wisps of blue fire burnt the fabric to nothing at all. Korra gasped, and Azula took advantage of her open mouth, pressing another hard kiss onto Korra.

“I’ll buy you a new one…” She groaned, one hand reaching to behind Korra’s neck, and the other pressed against Korra’s sports bra, cautiously kneading the flesh there.

Korra whimpered, the feeling of Azula’s hand on her breasts making the throbbing between her legs both worse and better.

“You came here for this, didn’t you…” Azula growled, her mouth leaving Korra’s mouth and kissing her jawline instead. Korra couldn’t do anything but nod, and as soon as she had, Azula’s hand had worked it’s way under Korra’s bra.

The skin-on-skin contact made Korra buckle under Azula, and she felt the firebender grin against her neck, before biting in. _Hard_. Under normal conditions, Korra might have been in pain, but all she felt was ecstasy. Especially when Azula flicked her tongue out, soothing the mark she’d undoubtedly made.

Korra knew she was probably going to bruise there, and in that moment, she couldn’t care less.

“Please… Azula…” Korra whispered, and the shorter girl looked up at her, pressing a kiss against Korra’s mouth.

“Please what?” She muttered.

“…Touch me.” Korra pleaded, and Azula smiled, her hand trailing down Korra’s muscled abdomen, to where Korra needed her most.

She cupped her hand there, over Korra’s underwear and sweatpants, and Korra’s hips thrusted upwards, trying to get more friction.

“Like this?” She asked.

“No. More…” Korra tried tugging her trousers down, but Azula wouldn’t let her.

“You’re just going to have to wait.” Azula grinned, before going back up Korra’s body and pressing hard and fast kisses all over Korra’s abs.

Korra knew her sports bra was going to be hard to take off, so she tried fiddling with the clips, but Azula swiped her hand away.

“No need.” She said, before pulling the bra down at the front. Korra’s breasts spilled out over the top, the bra still wrapped around her, and Korra watched as Azula’s eyes widened in hunger.

Korra’s breasts were actually pretty big. She’d never been the biggest in her class (there was always one or two girls with a size up), but she’d never had anything to be ashamed of. Alongside the abs, her body was pretty desirable.

Azula’s hands touched them carefully first, as they had before, but this time she had more grip. Korra moaned when Azula’s thumbs teased her peaks, tilting her chest forward, trying to get more contact.

When Azula saw how willing Korra was, she leant down herself, and her lips grazed the tips, before they worked their way around with kisses, covering every inch of the soft flesh there.

“Azula, please…” Korra muttered.

The firebender grinned at Korra. “You’re so _needy_.” She teased, but she didn’t make Korra suffer. Instead, she pressed her lips against Korra’s stiffened dark nipple, flicking her tongue against it. Korra cried out, her hand immediately tangling back in with Azula’s locks.

Azula sucked gently at first, but increased the pressure when her tongue started to swirl around the peak.

 _Fuck_ , was all Korra could think. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…_

Azula’s other hand found Korra’s other breast, and soon that one was being treated similarly. Korra wasn’t sure how long Azula played with Korra’s chest, but by the time the girl’s mouth was working back down Korra’s body, Korra could hardly hold on any more.

“Fuck, Azula…” She groaned. “Hurry up…”

Korra shouldn’t have said it. It was Azula she was speaking to, after all. Azula stopped her ministrations immediately, and Korra whined.

“Don’t tell me what to do, blue eyes.” Azula hissed, leaning back up and kissing Korra’s lips quickly, before moving to Korra’s shoulder, pressing her teeth in hard. Korra pulled Azula’s hair tightly, letting out a groan of subdued delight. “I can make this take much longer, if I want to…” Azula cooed, and Korra nodded in submission.

“I’m…” She panted. “Sorry…”

“Good girl.” Azula smiled, kissing Korra once more before continuing her descent. Mercifully, she started where she had left up, underneath Korra’s navel. She lifted Korra up by the hips, pulling her underwear and sweats down past her knees in one fell swoop.

Korra gasped, but bit her lip to keep from saying anything.

Hands parted Korra’s thighs, running up and down them. Korra glanced down, watching as Azula’s pale hand contrasted against her legs. She began to kiss Korra’s thigh, starting towards the knee and meticulously working her way down.

Korra wanted to tell her to _go quicker_ , but she knew that she would just annoy the shorter girl and she’d just take even longer. The girl kissed all the way down, right to where Korra needed her most, skipped right over it, and ran her mouth down the other leg.

“Az…ula…” Korra hadn’t realised how caught her voice was. Her little plea seemed to reach Azula, because she glanced up at Korra, smiling softly, before kissing the in between of Korra’s legs at last.

First, it was the folds, and that enough was sending jolts through Korra. Azula didn’t wait too long though, now that she was there. Her tongue pushed through the folds, and she sampled all that Korra had to give so far.

Which was a lot.

“You’re very wet, Korra.” Azula noted, her hand that was gripping Korra’s thigh tightening, pushing the legs further apart.

“For you, Azula.” She managed to say.

Azula grinned. “Good.”

Her other hand came to Korra’s pussy, her index and middle finger pushing apart the folds with a triangle shape. Korra knew her clit was on full display, and if she wasn’t so deeply _aroused_ , she might be embarrassed at how vulnerable she was right now.

Azula was still wearing her gown, after all.

Korra reached down, and pulled Azula up slightly. The shorter girl came up immediately, and for a moment she looked to be worried that she’d upset Korra.

“Are you-“ She began, but Korra cut her off.

“Take off your gown.” She said quickly, before adding, “Please.”

Azula smiled seductively, before shimmying the sheer fabric off. Korra had at most three seconds to look properly at Azula’s naked form, at the muscled line running from underneath her supple breasts to her navel, at the black lace of her underwear and her thin thighs, before Azula was already back between Korra’s legs.

Azula’s tongue flicked against Korra’s clit, and her hips pushed upwards, her mouth groaning before her brain could tell it to. The firebender pushed Korra’s hips against the bed sharply, before her tongue picked up a more sure pace.

Korra had never felt such pleasure. It was completely different from touching herself, Mako had never eaten her out, and it was always _her_ going down on Ginger. Azula was twenty, and clearly experienced, and Korra was convinced she’d never feel this good again.

This thought was proved instantly incorrect, when Azula’s lips wrapped around Korra’s clit and began to suck. Korra moaned loudly, her fingers gripping Azula’s hair tightly, pushing her face further into her pussy.

“Oh, fuck, Azula…” She rasped.

Azula responded to this by pressing a finger to Korra’s entrance, a sensation which Korra had sorely needed without even knowing it.

“ _Yes.”_ She hissed.

The finger slipped inside, and Korra cried out. Immediately, the finger found her front wall, and after only a few short thrusts, she was pressing against a _spot_ inside Korra, one she didn’t even know she had.

Add this to the sucking on her clit, and Korra was quickly approaching the edge. She was shocked she hadn’t finished already, after how hot and bothered she’d been, but Azula always pulled back just in time, giving her a second to recover.

“I’m going to make you cum.” Azula muttered against Korra’s folds, before pressing another finger into Korra.

Korra was a mess. Screaming, moaning, desperately riding Azula’s fingers as the girl pushed again and again at her front wall. Although her fingers were short, they were filling her in a way she was sure she’d never been filled before, and Korra was seeing stars.

A white heat was filling her lower stomach, and finally, Korra’s back arched and she let out a scream of pleasure.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Her orgasm hit Korra like a ton of bricks, and Azula’s fingers slowed, matching the speed at which Korra was moving onto them. Her face was covered in Korra’s liquids, but the shorter girl didn’t seem to mind as she licked them up from around Korra’s lips.

Finally, the aftershocks seemed to wear off, and Azula’s fingers were extracted from Korra’s pussy. Korra looked down, to see Azula’s fingers enter her mouth, running down them before releasing them with a pop.

“Woah…” Korra breathed. Azula looked up at her and smiled, using her thumb to wipe off a bit of _Korra_ from her lips.

“Indeed.” She laughed, before standing up and heading to her wardrobe. “You can shower if you need.” She said, turning back to Korra and pointing at a door to the left of the bed. “I’m going to change now. Are you having breakfast with me, Ty-Lee, and Mai?”

Korra was surprised at how casual Azula was acting. It wasn’t like she expected to _cuddle_ , but this seemed a little cold. And sudden.

Then again, it was Azula.

“Yeah, I’ll have breakfast with you guys.” She said. “Oh, and I’ll need a shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told u there'd be more azula this chapter ;) also this was the first nsfw chapter wow, i can finally justify the 'smut' tag lolllll


	18. "You're Like, My Best Friend."

They would have gotten away with it. Mai and Ty-Lee would have had no idea, none at all, that morning after Korra had come from Azula’s bedroom. Korra’s hickey was covered with her hair, her clothes were fresh and pressed, she looked completely and utterly normal.

Maybe they’d just walked into each other in the corridor, and Azula had invited Korra to sit with them. Maybe they’d met up outside, and this had been a last minute plan. There was nothing to suggest that her and Korra had come from a hook-up, and before entering the firebending eating quarter, Korra was pretty happy about that.

But no, Azula had to go striding in, her fingers clasped tightly around Korra’s, like it was their wedding day or something.

Korra hadn’t expected that – she’d assumed this was just a quick hook-up, or at the very least something to be kept secret. But Azula clearly had no intention to keep it hushed up, and for some reason that annoyed Korra.

It took three steps into the hall, before the entire firebending population at the Academy knew about Azula and Korra’s _rendezvous_. Korra didn’t even know what to call it. It hadn’t been _loving_ as such, but it wasn’t exactly a ‘quickie’ either. She’d felt comfortable with Azula, which was making her current irritancy all the more peculiar.

Surely, she should _like_ this possessive side to Azula?

Mai and Ty-Lee watched the two approach with slightly surprised expressions. It was Mai who went back to neutral the fastest, which was honestly to be expected, but Ty-Lee kept staring, a slight look of hurt on her expression. Korra felt a bit bad for her. After all, if Bolin or Pabu or one of her close friends started hooking up with someone and didn’t tell her, she’d be upset too.

_Crap! She was going to have to tell her friends…_

Korra pushed that thought away as quickly as she could.

Azula smiled at Ty-Lee in a snide way that Korra didn’t like _at all_ , before sitting them both down and relinquishing Korra’s hand.

“Girls.” She greeted them coyly.

“Hey Azula.” Mai said, in her signature monotonous way. She was already picking at her breakfast – some kind of Japanese fish dish. It didn’t look too bad. Korra had forgotten how nice the firebending food could be.

Ty-Lee didn’t say anything. She just looked at Azula for a moment with sadness, before her eyes turned to Korra and hardened. It was like looking at steel.

“I’ve got to go, Mai.” She said to the other girl, who merely nodded.

“Where are you going?” Azula snapped, and Korra was shocked at the tone. Were these two fighting or something? There must be some sort of tension that Korra didn’t know about.

Ty-Lee turned around to Azula and smiled, in her usual playful way, which eased Korra’s suspicions. “Just going to grab my books before class, don’t worry.”

Azula nodded, before turning her attention back to Korra. The girl didn’t seem to care that Mai was at the table with them, as her hand was playing with the fabric of Korra’s sweats, and she was eyeing Korra’s lips hungrily.

Korra, on the other hand, was hyperaware of everybody sat around them. She didn’t really care about the firebenders knowing (they sort of stuck to themselves, when it came to who they were friends with), but she couldn’t have her friendship group finding out. Not without Korra telling them first, anyway.

Telling them would feel like a real-life nightmare, though.

Not only would they tease her, but the thought of Asami knowing that Korra had hooked up with Azula made Korra feel _terrible_. And she didn’t even know why. She had no loyalties to Asami, no romantic ties whatsoever. But the guilt was there, nonetheless.

She had already thought about Mako – he was the only firebender that was even moderately friends with her friends – and he was babysitting the Earth King, so he’d be eating in his private quarters. _Phew._

Korra exhaled, letting herself relax. She was okay. She was just eating breakfast, with an extremely pretty girl who was her exact type, and she’d just got laid. She _should_ be okay.

So, why did she have this sinking feeling inside?

“Are you okay?” Azula asked, after a moment. She did sound like she genuinely cared, just a little. Or maybe she was just manipulating Korra. It was sort of hard to tell.

“Yeah.” Korra smiled. “I’m great. I love eating in here.”

“Well, then.” Azula said, taking apart her chopsticks and beginning to delicately eat her own breakfast. “You can start having… _breakfast_ , with me every morning? How does that sound?”

Korra knew what Azula was really asking. She considered it for only a minute. Hooking up with Azula would be a pain in the ass to hide from her friends, but it probably wouldn’t have to go anywhere. And if it did, she could just tell them _then_. It wasn’t a big deal.

Plus, a repeat of this morning sounded really good.

“I’d like that.” Korra said, and Azula winked at her.

Mai let out a long sigh, but the two of them ignored her.

-

Asami woke up to an empty room.

She sighed, sitting up. Korra must have gone to get a change of clothes or something, because the shorter girl wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

Sure enough, she found the note on their pile of work.

Asami was a little disappointed that Korra had breakfast plans. She’d imagined the two of them could have sat together at her table and ate cereal, and she would have seen how cute Korra looked, with her little sleepy face. Pushing those thoughts aside, she let out a long and satisfied yawn. For some reason, sleeping in a bed with someone else was exceedingly pleasant.

Lumbering out of bed, she turned on the shower in her bathroom and got ready for the day. She was excited to present her designs to Bataar, and more than that, she was excited to see Korra again.

She knew she shouldn’t feel this way. They had literally gone to sleep together, and slept in the same bed all night. Not to mention that Korra was just a friend. _Sort of._

After their kiss at the ball, who really knew _what_ they were.

Idly, she wondered just _who_ Korra had breakfast plans with. Probably Bolin. Or maybe Opal.

 _Not that it matters_. Asami thought. She didn’t really like getting breakfast with everyone else. Preferring to eat alone, most mornings she’d just have cereal in her kitchen, or skip the meal entirely.

She reached for her phone, intent on texting Korra to say she’d see her in class, when she realised she didn’t have the girl’s number.

That was inconvenient. Whatever, she’d get it from her later. That was one of the benefits of being friends with Korra. She could actually _see_ her later, and there wouldn’t be an argument and it wouldn’t be awkward, because they were friends.

 _Friends_.

The word still felt stale. Still felt not enough.

She got her usual cereal, and took the milk out of the fridge to pour into the bowl. Cereal first, then milk. Obviously.

Her eyes trailed to where the portrait of her family had once been. Hiroshi wouldn’t like how she felt about Korra. He’d say it was unnatural. That thought made Asami feel a little queasy, and she shuffled in her seat, turning her eyes back to her bowl.

After eating, she made her way to her business class, very much looking forward to her next lesson with Korra.

She was first to astronomy, since business class ended early. Honestly, she didn’t know why she showed up to half her classes. They didn’t teach her anything new, and they didn’t even last the amount of time they were meant to. It wasn’t their fault that she’d been taking the same classes since she was six, and she _knew_ that, but it still annoyed her.

Her and Kya talked for a bit, when suddenly she felt someone wrap their arms around her, putting their warm hands over her eyes.

Immediately, Asami reacted. She flipped them onto her back, one hand on their throat and the other pulled back into a fist, ready to attack.

Korra smiled up at her.

“Oh my god, Korra!” She cried, kneeling down to help the girl up. “I’m so sorry!”

Korra laughed heartily at Asami. “My fault for trying to surprise you.” She said, and Kya laughed merrily, ushering the two girls to take their seats.

The two girls sat next to each other for the whole group lecture with Kya, before they were dismissed. Every so often, they would send each other a smile or brush their hands and giggle, and each time Asami’s heart would _soar_.

With forty minutes till their next lesson, Asami invited Korra back to her room so the two could practice Korra’s bending.

Korra was pretty excited, and Asami could tell.

“I’m feeling really good today.” Korra said, stretching her hands up and revealing a delicious amount of her abdomen. The top she was wearing was tighter than usual today, but Asami didn’t mind. “I think today might be the time it works.”

Asami had her doubts. She was pretty sure the only way they could make Korra actually bend something (if she really was the avatar), would be if she was put in a life-or-death situation. Unfortunately, the academy wasn’t exactly crawling with them, since for every student there was about ten safety precautions and a fully trained spy.

“Well, we’re going to try fire for a bit now.” She told Korra. “And after astronomy tonight I think I know a place where we can give waterbending a shot.”

“You do?” Korra said, her eyes brightening. “That might actually work, since I’m meant to be from a water tribe and everything.”

 _My thoughts exactly_ , Asami agreed.

Asami’s fireplace, luckily, did use actual coals. If there was anything that should easily catch on fire, it would be that. She had high hopes for the whole operation.

However, her and Korra had a real issue.

They could go for about thirty seconds, before one of them would burst out laughing. Korra could stand there, focussed, but all it would take would be for Asami to shift in her seat, and her concentration would be lost and the two would roar with laughter.

It didn’t look like it was going to work. Not with the mindset that they currently had, anyway.

Thirty minutes passed, and the girls, who had long since gave up and were now just sat on Asami’s couch talking about random stuff, decided that they’d better head to engineering.

“Are you ready?” Korra asked, looking back at her friend with one foot out of Asami’s apartment.

Asami nodded, holding up the plans. Korra was about to go, when Asami stopped her.

“Oh, Korra, one last thing.” She said, swallowing all her awkwardness. “Can I get your number?”

Korra didn’t even hesitate. “Of course, I’ll write it down for you.” She paused, taking a pen out of her pocket. Asami kept post-its all over her apartment, and there would always be some readily available at her front door.

Asami smiled at the number, her eyes unable to miss the little heart at the end. “Thanks.” She said. “Let’s go.”

Their presentation went _really_ well. Bataar thought their contraption was genius, and was delighted at the energetic way Korra presented all of their ideas, as well as the design process. Asami didn’t have to say much (her competent work spoke for itself), but Korra enthused about her so much throughout the process that Asami was positively bright red by the end of it.

“Well!” Bataar said happily, once Korra had finally shut up. “That _is_ nifty. I assume most of the designs are Asami’s work, I recognise the fine penmanship.” He gave her a knowing nod and a wink. “But you’re clearly very involved in this too, Korra. I’ll mark your work before giving your grade back, but this is one of the best so far.”

The class clapped, and Korra went to sit in the back and Asami took her usual seat. They grinned at each other from across the room, and Asami felt her stomach flutter.

She sat with Korra at lunch, underneath the giant mushrooms, instead of going to the garages. The others weren’t there yet, and she could barely hide her excitement when Korra rested her head against her thighs, smiling up at Asami.

“Hey.” Korra giggled.

“Hi.” Asami smiled back, scrunching her nose at Korra.

“Our presentation went well.”

“Uh-huh.” She agreed. “Now we have to start working at the garages. Which, basically means I will be working and you will be watching. Just so you know.”

“Hey!” Korra laughed. “I’m not just watching. I’m your _personal_ cheerleader.”

Asami couldn’t help but giggle at Korra’s comment, her cheeks reddening.

At that moment, Mai and Ty-Lee walked past them. They were both clad in gym wear for the next few nonbending sessions, but what they wore most openly were a pair of very sour expressions.

Ty-Lee shot Korra a rather dirty look, and even Mai looked a little disgruntled. Korra hadn’t missed the interaction either. She let out a long sigh.

“What was that about?” Asami asked.

Korra shrugged. “They’re being weird with me today. It’s actually kind of annoying.”

Asami was about to ask for more details, when they were interrupted. Bolin and Opal came and sat down with them, and the two were giving each other such lovey-dovey eyes that Asami thought she was going to be sick (even though she’d definitely been giving Korra the exact same eyes).

“Sup, losers.” Kuvira said, from out of nowhere, plopping down behind Asami and Korra. To Asami’s surprise, Pabu was nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Pabu?” Asami asked.

Kuvira smirked. “Trapped in the showers. It was funny.”

Bolin gasped. “It was _you_ who did that!”

“Wait, what happened?” Korra asked, sitting up. Asami immediately felt the cold loss where Korra’s head had been.

Opal let out a groan. “God, Bolin, don’t tell this story again. It’s not funny, and you told it three times at breakfast.”

Bolin gave Opal a sideways look, before explaining that the earthbending boys bathroom had been metalbended shut, and nobody could un-metalbend it. And that Pabu was stuck in there, alone and naked.

Asami knew that Kuvira was an extremely powerful metalbender, easily the best student in the school, so it was no wonder that nobody could metalbend poor Pabu out.

“So,” Bolin finished his story. “They’re getting Lin to get him out, but she refused to do it before lunch because she was tired. Had a busy night, or something. Helped clear up after astronomy.”

Asami noticed how Korra giggled at that statement, but she said nothing.

“Damn.” Korra laughed. “That’s a good one, Vira. And also kinda scary. Remind me never to go into a bathroom alone with you around.”

Kuvira grinned at Korra, before hi-fiving her. Asami tried not to feel a pang of jealousy, especially at the nickname. She didn’t even need to, Korra had a nickname for her as well.

 _Princess_.

She smiled, remembering how Korra had called her that at the ball. Asami wasn’t an idiot – Korra could never like someone like her. But their shared kiss and moment of adoration was special to her.

“So, where were you this morning, Korra?” Bolin asked. “You weren’t at breakfast.”

“You didn’t miss much.” Opal assured her.

Korra coughed, awkwardly. “I was… Busy.” She said.

Asami raised her eyebrows, realising that Korra’s breakfast plans _hadn’t_ been with Bolin. Wait, then _who_ had they been with?

Kuvira laughed loudly from behind Korra. “I knew you looked happy. You found that phoenix girl, didn’t you?”

“No!” Korra snapped, but if Asami didn’t know better, she’d think Korra was lying… The way her cheeks blushed and how she wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. But that didn’t make any sense, because _Asami_ was the phoenix?

She was about to ask Korra for more details, but at that moment Pabu emerged from the academy, yelling all the way over to where the group was sat. Kuvira sprang up immediately, running at the boy and picking him up in a bone-crushing hug. She must have been eight inches taller than him, at least, and she carried him like a rugby ball.

Now everyone was distracted, nobody mentioned Korra’s morning again. Still, Asami was curious. Just _where_ had Korra been? What had she been doing? And most importantly, _who_ had she been doing it with?

Asami and Korra entered the garages, Asami leading Korra down the long corridor that connected all the rooms. They were holding hands, and Asami swooned a little bit at how firm yet soft Korra’s hands were. She hadn’t had many close friends before, other than Opal, and although the two did hug, her and Korra were _really_ touchy.

Not that Asami would ever complain.

“ _This_ is where we’re waterbending?” Korra asked, glancing up and down the dingey and unkept corridor. It was largely unused, except for the showers part, so the cleaners rarely came down it.

“Yup.” Asami smiled, coming to the end of the corridor. She opened up the last door, which led to a rather spooky set of stairs, heading down into darkness.

“Absolutely _not_.” Korra said in horror. “What the hell is that? No way!” She took a step back, but Asami pulled her forwards.

“Don’t be a pussy.” She teased. “It’s not haunted.”

“And how would you know that for sure?” Korra snapped, and Asami laughed out loud.

“I’ve been here before, dork.” She began to pull Korra down the stairs with her, and eventually the girl stopped resisting.

The abandoned pool beneath the garages used to be Asami’s favourite place to come. She didn’t come anymore, but it was a place ripe with fond memories. Her father used to take her here all the time, and they’d play on floaties, or pretend to be pirates or sharks or mermaids, or he’d throw her in over and over again until she’d laughed so hard her face ached and her belly hurt, and nothing else in the world would matter. She’d learnt how to swim down here.

Korra’s look of amazement, when she saw the empty pool, made it even a little bit more special to her.

“What do you think?” Asami asked. Dim lights lit up the room, setting a low green atmosphere in the room, which _could_ be considered creepy but Asami actually thought it was pretty cool.

“This is… awesome.” Korra breathed, and Asami felt a little relieved that she thought so.

“It is, isn’t it?” She walked over to the main pipe gauge, the one used to fill the pool, turning the dial to warm and listening to the sound of the water rushing through the works of the garage and into the pool.

Korra peered into the water, and Asami had half the mind to kick her in, since that would be _hilarious,_ but she didn’t.

“Does it work like a bath tub?” Korra asked, noticing the drains at the bottom.

“Yeah.” Asami nodded. “The water is chlorinated though. It isn’t very convenient to be used on a day-to-day basis, so it was shut down. Still, my dad kept it open for my own use, if I wanted to.”

Asami didn’t look at Korra, half expecting the phrase _rich girl perks_ to come out of her mouth. But she said nothing. She looked up, meeting Korra’s eyes.

They were tentative, probably checking to see if she was okay after mentioning her dad. “I sometimes forget your dad used to basically own this school.”

“He still does, technically.” Asami counted up in her head. “At least for the next thirteen days.”

“Till your eighteenth birthday.” Korra realised.

Asami nodded. “Hey,” She added, “I’m basically a whole year older than you. You’re like a _child_ to me.”

Korra rolled her eyes, taking her shoes and socks off before hopping into the water. The pool came up to about her ankles, and she pulled up her baggy sweats until they came to above her knees.

“But we’re still in the same age group at school, so who cares.” She pointed out. “It’s only… _Uh…_ ”

“You’re twenty-fifth of October right?” Asami had actually already done the math a long time ago, but she pretended to do it again all the same. “So… Three hundred and thirty eight days.”

“Basically nothing, then.” Korra grinned cheekily.

Asami copied Korra’s previous actions, pulling off her boots and unrolling her stockings down from her thigh. Carefully, she slid into the pool, making sure her backside was on full display. She noticed the way Korra’s eyes trailed Asami’s movements, and she smirked to herself. It was good to be the one in control.

_In control of what? You two are just friends. When are you going to get that through your skull? Get your feelings under control._

At least Korra wasn’t wearing one of those muscle shirts, or else Asami would have been _drooling_. This new long-sleeved red number wasn’t so bad, though, since she could prominently see Korra’s arms through the tight material.

“So, what happens when you get the company?” Korra asked. “Are you going to… leave school?”

Asami was happy to sense the worry in Korra’s voice. “No, not till I finish my time here. I need the qualifications, after all. But I’m probably going to buy an apartment in Republic city and manage the company through the bulk of the year. School will basically be like a holiday to me.” She smiled dryly at that prospect, kicking some of the steadily rising water.

“No more taking me to prom then?” Korra asked playfully, before realising what she said. Both girls looked at each other, before looking away. They hadn’t directly discussed prom since, well, _prom_.

Asami coughed nervously. That same godforsaken tension was back. She had to switch the subject.

“Maybe you should try waterbending?” She offered, climbing as elegantly as she could out of the pool. The water was up to her knees now.

Korra nodded. “This should be enough water, right? Totally.”

Asami watched as Korra closed her eyes and outstretched her hands, clearly focussing on the way the waves rippled around her. Nothing happened. Nothing moved. After a minute Korra sighed, dropping her arms. The water around her continued moving as normal.

“Crap.” She muttered.

“Oh well.” Asami said. “It was worth a try. Do you wanna go again?”

Korra nodded, and after six or seven more tries, which all ended equally as badly, she finally gave up.

“You seem to be in a weird mood?” Asami pointed out, questioningly. She wasn’t wrong – Korra could barely concentrate, her eyes drifting away from the water and towards Asami. It wasn’t just that though, something seemed _different_ in Korra’s air today. To do with her mysterious breakfast plans, maybe?

Korra sighed, kicking the water which was now up to her waist. Her sweats and top were soaked through. “Well, yeah actually.” She slumped back into the water, submerging herself up to her chin. She blew a flick of hair out of her face. “Mai and Ty-Lee are really pissing me off.”

Asami raised her eyebrows, but she wasn’t impressively surprised. That didn’t sound totally unlike them. “Do you know why?”

The maybe-avatar sighed, lying back and sinking under the water level. She came up after a second and let out a long gust of air. “No clue.” She said shortly. “But sharing a dorm with them is… inconvenient. Do you know a way I can request to move into a different dorm? Maybe the female earthbending quarters, with Kuvira?”

“Or just come sleep in my room?” Asami offered, before she could even stop herself. “You did it last night.”

Korra looked at Asami for a moment, before breaking out into a grin. “Really?”

_Of course, really._

“Sure, why not?” Asami said passively, kicking the pool water with her toes.

“Only if I’m not going to be a bother.” Korra said quickly. “I don’t want to irritate you.”

Asami laughed. “You won’t.”

 _You could never irritate me_.

“You’re like, my best friend.” Korra said with a wide grin. Asami grinned back.

“Shall we get out then?” Asami said. The pool couldn’t actually be used for too long, in case the weak walls started to rot. It was abandoned for a reason, after all.

Korra agreed, and soon enough the two were in the shower room. It was still used by the engineers, mainly after oil spills or long sweaty days spent working on vehicles, so everything was in working order.

There were four cubicles, each with a shower inside, and Korra and Asami went in the two furthest from the door, placing their clothes on the bench. Asami was painfully aware that Korra was _naked_ only a few feet away from her, but she swallowed those feelings down.

Liking her as a person was one thing, but wanting to see her naked… That _had_ to be unnatural. She washed quickly, not bothering with shampoo since her hair hadn’t got wet, and sat on the bench waiting for Korra.

Her eyes trailed to Korra’s clothes. The usual baggy sweatpants were there, of course. Korra wore them most days. It was a shame because jeans _really_ suited her, especially in the ass area, but Asami had grown fond of the casual bottoms. The top though… She’d never seen Korra wear it before. Or anything like it.

Not that she knew everything about Korra’s wardrobe. She wasn’t a creep.

She picked the shirt up, out of pure curiosity more than anything else, and immediately noticed the fire ferret label on the inside. Korra would _never_ buy anything from that foul corporation, not after they were found to be in allegiance with her father.

“Who’s top is this?” She asked, glancing at Korra’s feet under the shower door.

Korra took a moment to answer.

“Azula’s.” She said after a moment.

“Oh.”

 _Oh_.

Everything fell into place at once in Asami’s mind. The ‘breakfast plans’, Ty-Lee and Mai being rude to Korra, Korra saying she’d been with the girl from the ball.

Korra hadn’t thought it was _Asami_ that was the phoenix. She had thought it was Azula.

“Fuck!” She growled, suddenly _extremely_ frustrated. She had thought that Korra… Well, she had thought that…

_It didn’t matter what she’d thought, because it wasn’t true._

“Are you okay, Sami?” Korra asked.

“Fine.” She said quickly. “I’m just… going to head up to the garages. Just let yourself into my room. I… I don’t know when I’m going to get back.”

If Korra thought what Asami had said was weird, she didn’t let it show.

“No problem.” She said, and Asami watched as white foam – probably from shampoo – flooded down into the water and Korra’s legs and down into the drain.

For some reason, she felt her eyes well up. She didn’t really care _that_ much about Korra, did she? After all, Korra was her own person and could do whatever the hell she wanted. Even if what she wanted to do was _Azula_.

That thought made her sick, thinking about what Korra could have been doing with Azula.

Asami swallowed hard. She wasn’t going to dwell.

She grabbed her stuff and headed up to her private garage, and stayed up there for hours. It was passed midnight by the time she’d done, but she had done plenty of work and hadn’t thought of Korra once. So that was a success.

Asami would be damned if she let the decisions of someone else affect her. Korra wasn’t Hiroshi. Korra wasn’t Mako. Asami wasn’t dumb, and she wouldn’t go through the same useless motions of heartbreak again.

But still, as she took a limo back alone to the academy, her heart ached a little. She didn’t even get why, but it did nonetheless.

She managed to hold in her tears the whole journey back, but once she’d got back, she couldn’t do it anymore. They spilled out onto her cheeks, and she rushed up to her room. Asami could just cry this out and continue on as normal, but she wasn’t going to do that on a random corridor where anyone could just wake up and go past.

Her apartment was empty when she’d got in, and for a moment she’d forgotten that she’d said Korra could sleep there. She walked through to her bedroom, and jumped out of her skin when she saw someone sleeping in her bed.

She felt worse when she saw that it was Korra.

“ _Fuck…_ ” She mumbled, another wave of tears falling down her face. _What was happening to her? Why did she care so much?_

It was just _stupid_ Korra!

She ran into her bathroom and locked the door behind her. A quiet wail slipped form her lips, and she realised that if Korra heard her, then she’d probably be all kind and concerned and comforting and so _Korra_ , which would just make it all worse. She turned the shower on, so her sounds would be muffled, and quietly let all her feelings out.

When she finally slipped into bed, an hour or so later, she was all cried out. She didn’t even flinch when Korra rolled over and pulled Asami into her embrace. That was fine. She was fine. She didn’t care about the strong arms, and soft skin, and fluffy tuffs of hair in her mouth. It didn’t matter at all.

 _Everything was fine_.

When she woke up, Korra was gone. There was a note on the side-table, telling Asami that she’d gone to Azula’s room for breakfast again.

Asami saw that the time was five-thirty, and sighed. What was that? Three hours sleep?

She wasn’t an idiot, she knew what Korra and Azula were doing this early. But that was fine.

She took a deep breath in through her nose, and out through her mouth.

There was no way she was going to get to sleep now, so she pulled on her trainers and gym clothes. Asami hadn’t gone to the gym in months, not since her father revealed his true colours to her. It was never too late to get back into it, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sad for asami lol
> 
> also this fic is gonna be so long guys i hope ur here for the journey. i've already planned out pretty much everything and jeeeeeez i'm ambitious. but i hope you will love it all the same :)


	19. "Hopeless Gays"

Asami punched the bag of sand at full force, hardly giving it time to spring back into place before her leg was flying at it.

“Fucking _Korra_ …” She hissed.

Her fists landed on the punching bag three more times before she relented, needing to change the bandage on her hands. They were throbbing, but she didn’t care. She’d only been in there for an hour. She could go for longer, and there was still time before class.

It had been a week since Korra had moved into her apartment, and a week since her ‘breakfasts’ with Azula had started. If she hadn’t known for sure what they consisted of before, she certainly did now. It was always messy hair and marks on her neck and different clothes when Korra got back to the room. Just the thought of it made Asami _seethe_.

Asami had started leaving the room in the morning, just so she wouldn’t have to see it.

It wasn’t like she was _jealous_. No, she wouldn’t say she was jealous. She’d actually come to a very different conclusion.

Once the bandages on her hands were switched over, she started up her tirade again. Each punch landed meticulously against the bag, a satisfying _thump_ sending it back every time. In her mind, she saw Korra’s face on the bag, which just made her hit harder.

Her conclusion, regarding Korra, had been one of anger. She felt like an idiot. An idiot for thinking she meant anything to Korra after prom, and an idiot for thinking Korra felt similarly to her. An idiot for thinking Korra wouldn’t run to Azula if given the chance.

But she wasn’t upset about it. She was angry, and at Korra more than herself.

 _Korra_ was the one that made Asami start to like her. She always had to be nice, and annoyingly considerate, and funny, and good-looking, and–

_Whatever!_

Asami was obsessed with the gym at this point. Nothing let her relieve her stress, her _rage_ like this. Her classes were a distraction, her work in the garages was relaxing, but this… This made it so she could breathe around Korra. It made her feel _alive_.

A noise broke her concentration. Some kind of shuffling in the back, where the showers were. Panic filled her for a moment, but she let it go quickly. Nobody could break into the academy, not even at this hour. It was probably just someone else wanting to use the gym, but even so…

She sighed, deciding that it wasn’t worth the risk of someone walking in and interrupting her. Not many people were in the gym before six, so the coast was usually clear for her working out.

The noise rang out again… Almost like someone was in pain? Asami’s mind must be playing tricks on her.

Still, it wouldn’t hurt to check out what the sound was.

She took off the bandages, leaving them on one of the benches, and heading back to where she heard the noise. As she got closer though, it became clear that the noise _wasn’t_ an intruder, and they definitely weren’t in pain.

 _Are you kidding me?_ She thought, as a particularly loud moan filled the corridor she stood in. _Couldn’t they just have done this in their room?_

She turned the corner, to the shower cubicles, when just _who_ it was hit her all at once.

It was Korra’s face that she saw first, her eyes screwed closed, her back against the ceramic wall. They weren’t even in a cubicle, just on a neighbouring wall, as if they couldn’t wait long enough to take a few more steps into relative privacy.

Azula was obviously the girl that had pressed Korra into the wall. She saw the black hair, and the red gym clothes, and it was obvious. Korra’s gym shorts were by her knees, and Azula’s hand was burrowed between her legs, thrusting at a quick pace.

Asami’s mouth went dry.

She took a step back, unsure of what to do.

If it was anyone else, _anyone_ else, she’d march in there and tell them to quit it and go somewhere else. It could literally be Mako, going to town on _Kuvira_ , and Asami would tell them to move along. But it was Korra.

Another moan struck her ears, and she heard Azula mutter, “You’re so wet, Korra.”

 _Fuck_.

Asami took a step back into one of the toilet cubicles on the other side of the block, adjacent to the showers. Out of their sight. Okay.

She took a raggedy breath.

The right thing to do was just get out of there.

But Asami didn’t do that. She was hearing something she’d only ever dreamt of hearing before, and she couldn’t just _go_. She knew she should, at least. But instead of leaving, her hand pulled down her spandex shorts, and she leant her back against the wall of the cubicle.

_Was she really going to do this?_

“Oh… Oh, _fuck._ Keep going…” Korra groaned, and Asami decided that, _yes_ , _she really was going to do this_.

Her stomach felt like it was flaming as her fingers brushed down it, running through the thatch of black hair underneath it. Asami let out a deep breath when she found what was underneath that, and almost rethought it. This was _wrong_.

But it felt right. Especially with how _loud_ Korra was being.

Her fingers found the sensitive bud under her hood, and gently she started to run circles around it. Delicious warm pleasure filled her lower regions instantly, and it was only made stronger by the smacking noise of Azula’s fingers plunging into Korra’s pussy. It was so loud that Asami could hear it clearly, as far away that she was.

Every time the wet sound ran through the room, it was accompanied by a whimper of pleasure from Korra, and Asami sped up her hand actions.

 _God, this was hot_.

Asami’s fingers were slick with her own wetness, which surprised her. She’d only ever slept with Mako, and with the exception of when they used lube, it had always been a _dry_ affair. She’d just assumed that she wasn’t as naturally wet as other girls.

_Maybe I was just barking up the wrong tree…_

“Where do you want me, Korra?” Azula drawled, and Asami pressed her head against the wall, desperate to hear Korra’s answer and trying to make her own pants as quiet as possible.

“Please… Go down on me…” Korra grunted.

A thud could be heard, and Asami imagined Azula down on her knees in front of Korra, Korra’s fingers entangled in black locks, pressing her further into her core.

And, in Asami’s head, those black locks became _her_ black locks, and suddenly she was tasting Korra. Suddenly, Korra was moaning her name, not Azula’s. Asami imagined licking the folds softly, before teasing Korra’s entrance, running her tongue around the ring of muscle.

“Oh, Azula, you do that so good…”

_Oh, Asami, you do that so good…_

“Korra…” Asami muttered under her breath, her fingers doing their best work. She knew the other two couldn’t hear, but the sound of the girl’s name against her lips only made her _more_ aroused.

God, had she ever been this wet before?

“Mmph…”

And Asami was back between Korra’s legs, her fingers pushing up into the girl’s entrance, finding _that_ spot on her front wall. Korra’s hand was so tight on her hair, pulling it so sharply, and it was _so_ hot.

She imagined Korra screaming out, once she’d wrapped her lips around Korra’s clit, sucking at it tenderly as the girl above was begging her to go _quicker, harder, faster…_

Asami’s body lurched forward, a hot and pleasant feeling overcoming her lower half. Her fingers were suddenly a lot more wet, and she was panting, and she… _Had she just orgasmed?_

Embarrassingly, that had never happened before.

She didn’t know what to do, so she just stood there, her shorts pulled down to her knees, looking at the in between of her legs. That had felt… _good_.

Asami remembered _actual_ Korra and Azula, and stopped moving, trying to hear either one of them. She leant closer to the door, aching to hear something, but they must have gone. When had they left? Had they heard Asami?

After a second, though, she heard Azula say loud and clear, “Whoever’s in that cubicle… I hope you enjoyed the show.”

Asami had to reach up and clasp her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. Azula closed the door, and the shower and toilets area became a little dimmer.

_Crap…_

-

Korra wasn’t an idiot. She’d realised Azula was using her, almost as soon as they’d started hooking up. If she genuinely liked Korra, she’d obviously go about things differently. Less sex, more dates, etc.

What Korra _didn’t_ understand, however, was why they were so _public_ about everything. The firebenders of the academy were all wildly aware of their little _situation_ , which was fine – Korra really didn’t mind – but it just felt odd. It was the opposite of Ginger, who had wanted to keep everything under wraps.

She would have to tell her friends eventually. Korra _knew_ that. And with Asami already knowing about it, it was really a matter of _when_ rather than _if_.

…Asami.

Korra had never been closer to the taller girl.

Which was becoming difficult to manage, to put lightly.

To start with, Azula was _well_ aware that Korra had some… residual feelings towards Asami. She was surprisingly okay with it, telling Korra that they weren’t together and she could do whatever she wanted to do with Asami.

Korra didn’t get that at all: _If they weren’t together, then why do you act like we’re soulmates in front of Mai and Ty-Lee?_

Plus, it wasn’t like Korra _could_ do whatever she wanted with Asami. The taller girl, as close as they were, thought of her as nothing more than a friend, and there was nothing Korra could do to change that. Asami was probably straight for heaven’s sake!

Speaking of the heaven’s, Korra was getting more and more annoyed at their antics.

Every single morning, no matter what, her body was entangled with Asami’s. Obnoxiously so. It really was as if a higher being was playing a joke on her. Korra’s hand was always on the girl’s ass, or chest, and the Asami’s mouth would be breathing softly onto her neck. Korra thanked her lucky stars that she always woke up first, because if Asami realised how they were sleeping every night, she’d probably kick Korra out.

Yesterday morning had been especially tense.

She’d woken up to find Asami’s hands gripping Korra’s ass, whereas one of Korra’s hands was wrapped tightly around the back of Asami’s neck, holding her close, and the other was rested on the small of her back. It was a very possessive hold, from the both of them, and Korra had been the colour of a beetroot when she’d jumped from the bed.

Needless to say, Azula had helped… _ease_ , the situation. They’d done it in the gym yesterday. That had been a rush. Part of Korra had wanted to see Asami, since she was always down there so much, but by the time Azula and her had left the showers, she was gone, probably to breakfast.

That morning, however, Korra awoke second.

She was a little disappointed, as it meant no cuddling with Asami, but _worse_ than that, it meant that Asami had woken up in whatever wondrous position they’d found themselves in through the night. Korra crawled out of their shared bed, over to the walk-in-closet and took out some of Asami’s clothes to wear. Her friend had made it clear to Korra that she could wear anything that she wanted, and of course Korra loved to do it. Asami’s clothes were a little big on her, and extra comfy. Plus, it was nice to take a break from sweatpants and muscle Ts.

“Sami?” She called out, popping her head out of the bedroom door.

Green eyes met hers, and for a second, they were full of rage. It took Korra back for a second, but they dulled back into what they had been for the last few days. The same greyish green.

Asami was sat at the breakfast bar, sipping on some orange juice.

“Hi, Korra. Sleep well?”

“Ah, yeah I did.” Korra yawned, stretching. She saw Asami’s eyes jump down to the peep of stomach she was showing, and quickly she pulled her shirt back down, not wanting to make her friend uncomfortable.

Korra strode over to the kitchen, taking some yoghurt from the fridge and pouring it into a bowl.

“Aren’t you going to see Azula?”

There was spite in Asami’s voice, but truthfully Korra understood why. Asami and Azula had a… complex relationship, especially after that race last year. If Bolin started hooking up with someone Korra didn’t like, she’d probably have an issue with it.

“Nah.” Korra shook her head.

They’d seen each other so many times this week that Korra needed a break. Azula too, probably. Korra wouldn’t know since they barely said a word to each other outside of the sex.

Asami seemed pleased with this information, smiling a little before she took another gulp of OJ.

“By the way,” She said, putting the half-empty glass down onto the table. “I hope you’re ready for your avatar training tonight. I have an idea on how we can up the ante. Really make your avatar powers show yourself.”

There was something _evil_ , in Asami’s eyes, and it almost felt like Korra was talking to old Asami. Asami from a year ago.

“What is it?” She asked nervously.

Asami shook her head, taking the orange juice back into her mouth and finishing it in one go. “You’ll see.”

For some reason, Asami’s tone of voice sent a shiver down Korra’s spine. And not a good shiver either.

The two went to their first classes afterwards, and reconvened at astronomy, and then on to engineering. Not much happened in those classes – nothing out of the ordinary anyway, and the two made their way to lunch together.

Kuvira was the first person they spotted, chatting to Bataar. She was all blushes and giggles, and Korra and Asami shot each other a knowing look.

“Come on, Vira!” Korra yelled, grabbing her friend’s arm and pulling her away from Bataar.

“Korra!” Kuvira snapped, “I was talking to him.”

“More like flirting with him.” Asami chipped in. “And where’s Pabu? Did you ditch him again?”

Kuvira pulled herself free from Korra’s grip, shooting her a playful glare, before replying to Asami. “Nah. Him and Bolin are at the gym. Opal too, probably. Benders’ fitness test is coming up.”

“They do that?” Korra asked, after they’d found their usual mushroom and sat down. Asami, without having to think about it, laid on the grass and nestled her head into Korra’s thighs. Korra’s hand found her hair, softly stroking it, and Asami hummed at the gentle sensation.

Kuvira didn’t think anything of the position. Asami and Korra were extremely touchy friends, and frankly it was pretty cute. “Yeah. I’m good though. These abs are all natural.”

She pulled up her top, showing an impressive abdomen of sharp muscle, and both Asami and Korra’s eyes glued onto them like a magnet to a fridge.

“Chill out, lesbians.” Kuvira smirked, putting her top back down.

Asami rolled her eyes. “We’re bi. Not lesbians.”

Korra stiffened under her, and she looked up to meet the girl’s eyes. Asami was bi? _Since when?_

“Oh, crap.” Asami sat up, misreading Korra’s shocked look. “I didn’t just out you, did I?”

Korra regained her composure. “Oh, no, of course not. I just… You’re _bi?_ ”

It was Asami’s turn to freeze up. “You didn’t know?”

-

The two stared at each other for a minute, neither saying a word. Kuvira watched the two, a knowing smirk on her mouth. She’d had her suspicions, but this just _had_ to prove it.

“Hopeless gays.” She muttered, but neither of them heard her.

“I’m going to… Uh, go to the garages.” Asami said awkwardly, standing up and dusting herself down. “Meet me there tonight, for, you know.”

Korra nodded quickly, her cheeks still a little darker than usual.

Kuvira quirked an eyebrow at the two of them, and once Asami had left, she asked, “So, you two are sleeping together?”

Korra gave her a look. “Didn’t you know? I couldn’t use my bed bec- _Oh!_ No! No, no, we’re not… It’s not like…”

“Why not?” Kuvira asked, laying back onto the grass and next to Korra. “You don’t like her like that?”

Korra didn’t reply.

“You do, then?”

Korra let out a long and hard sigh. “I’m sort of with someone else.” She explained. “…It’s just sex, but it’s also weirdly… Not just sex. It’s complicated.”

“You mean Azula.” Kuvira said.

The blue-eyed girl shot up. “You _knew?_ ”

Kuvira rolled her eyes. “Who else could be giving you those hickeys? It was either her or Asami, and since it’s clearly not Asami...”

The marks on Korra’s neck had been incredibly noticeable, even if she did try and hide them with her hair. Korra reached up, touching the darker, more tender-looking ones at the base of her jaw. “Crap.” She muttered.

“So, who do you like more? Azula, or Asami?”

Korra’s eyes met Kuvira’s. She replied, but it was almost as if she missed the key part of her answer out.

“But Asami doesn’t like me. I told her myself, that I thought we had something, in this letter, but she never replied and so I… I just figured…”

“That’s rough.” Kuvira agreed. “But just because Asami doesn’t like you, you get with Azula?”

Korra looked indignant. “No! Azula and I kissed at the ball. It was _magical_. I’m not just going after her for no reason. And she even said she was okay with me still having a thing for Asami…”

Kuvira wanted to gag at the word ‘magical’. She didn’t get all that’s stuffy romance stuff. The only Beifong who seemed to be interested in that was Opal. Thinking of Opal mooning over Bolin made Kuvira’s skin crawl. Sure, she liked Bataar. He was a good guy, and she respected him, and that probably meant she had some romantic feelings for him, but she’d never call anything between them… _magical_.

“Whatever, loser.” She waved Korra off. “It’s not fair on Azula for you to have feelings for Asami, even if she says she doesn’t care. It’s not fair on yourself to not let yourself get over Asami. You two are like, best friends now? And if you keep edging on this weird feelings slash no feelings line, you’re going to ruin it. I say just make a decision and stick to it.”

By the time Kuvira had finished talking, Korra was wearing a big smile.

“When did you get so wise, Vira?” She beamed. “I thought you were all… punches and metal slabs.”

Kuvira scoffed. “I’m punches, metal slabs, _and wise words_. Don’t get it twisted.”

Korra slumped back down against the grass. “So, what should I do then, if you’re so wise?”

“Nice try, but you have to work that one out for yourself.”

Korra mused for a moment, clearly collecting her thoughts. “I end things with Azula, because it’s weird and… just _weird_. And not at all magical, like I thought it was going to be. Then I focus on my friendship with Asami, so the feelings go away and by the time I meet the right person, I’ll be in the right place in my life?”

_‘So the feelings go away’? How stupid can one girl be?_

“If that’s what you wanna do.” Kuvira shrugged. “You coming to get some lunch, then? We’re picking up Pabu on the way so I can punch him.”

Korra laughed. “You’re so mean to that boy.”

“It’s my job to be.” She grinned.

-

Korra breathed out a long breath of air. For some reason, she was nervous. And it wasn’t just the usual Asami jitters she got sometimes. Ever since this morning, she’d almost been _dreading_ seeing Asami, as if she had something horrible in mind for her. Which Asami never would, and Korra knew her fears were unprecedented, but still. They existed.

When she entered the office, Asami was knelt over her desk, her lips pulled into her top teeth and a look of sheer concentration on her face. She didn’t notice Korra come in, so for a second Korra took in her friend’s beauty. And Asami really was a beauty. Perfect skin, shiny hair, full lips. _And those eyes_.

“…Korra?”

 _Crap. She’d been staring_.

“Oh, aha, hey Asami.” She grinned, hoping Asami didn’t notice her blush. “I’m here for the, uh, avatar business. Not _business_ , um, you know. The thing. _Training!_ I meant training.”

Asami quirked an eyebrow at Korra’s rambling, but said nothing. Which was probably good, because Korra was pretty sure she couldn’t form another sentence.

Korra hadn’t noticed it when she’d walked in, but Asami was dressed in a _swim suit_. And not just a regular old school swimsuit, but rather one with a significant portion of her midriff on show, and lots of straps. She’d covered it with a piece of towel, which was probably for the best.

It was a little embarrassing for Korra, since all she’d brought were girl trunks and an old bikini bandeau, which showed _way_ less cleavage than Korra might have hoped.

“You ready to go?” Asami said, standing up and letting the towel she’d covered herself with slip to the desk. “Sorry for not meeting you down there, it’s just all this… _Paperwork_.” She furrowed her brow even deeper, shooting the contents of her desk an evil look.

_She’s in a terrible mood. Great. Not worrying at all._

“How long is it till your set to take over the business now?” Korra asked, opening the door for Asami. “Wait, no, hold on. Let me work it out. Today’s the fifteenth, and your birthday is the twenty-first, so… _Uhhhh…_ ”

“That’s six days, Korra.” Asami smiled wryly, walking on down the corridor with a strut in her step.

Jogging to keep up, Korra laughed. “Yeah. I’m not great at math.”

“You don’t say?” Asami opened the door to the pool, and as usual, it surprised Korra again with just how cool it was. Like seriously, an underwater bath-house pool? The Sato’s really knew their stuff. Say what you want about Hiroshi, but his inventiveness he had definitely passed on to his daughter.

The taller girl flicked on the dial, and immediately water started filling into the pool. The girls had timed how long it took for the pool to fill up, and it took about ten minutes. Korra slid off her pumps, then her slacks and baggy shirt, so she was in nothing but her swim-shorts and white bandeau. She didn’t miss the way Asami’s eyes glanced to her chest and abdomen, but it was probably just curiosity more than anything else.

Korra had already recovered from Asami’s stunning figure – in the sense that she wasn’t staring – so the two didn’t wait long before dipping into the pool, paddling around knee deep in the water.

“Are you alright?” She asked Asami, noticing the lack of energy shown by the girl. “You seem… off, today?”

Emerald eyes met Korra’s, and for a split second she saw _that_ hatred in them. The hatred she’d seen so much of last year. It had dispersed for a little while, and Korra assumed it was because of her father, but… There it was.

“I’m fine, Korra.” She said shortly, and her tone didn’t make Korra want to press on.

“Okay…” She sighed, slumping down into the water and letting it come up to her waist. She closed her eyes, letting out a long and stressed breath.

_She had way too much going on, with all this Azula and Asami business, classes, and maybe being the avatar._

All of a sudden, there was a weight on top of her, and Korra’s head was submerged under the surface of the water. Panic over took her at once, and she thrashed out, trying to source the weight and get it _the hell off of her._ But it didn’t budge, and Korra couldn’t get a grip of whatever was happening.

Where was Asami? Why wasn’t she helping?

Korra tried to cry out, but it was no use, and it dawned on her that she couldn’t breathe. _She couldn’t breathe_.

She was going to _drown._

With all the strength she could muster, she forced herself upwards, grabbing the _thing_ on top of her with every bit of strength that she could. It fought back relentlessly, but the adrenaline pumping through Korra gave her the edge.

Her head came out of the water and rapidly she got as much air back into her lungs as she could, before she was pushed down again. She hadn’t managed to see what it was, but this time she definitely felt _hands_. Korra kicked out, hitting flesh, and ended up flying backwards through the pool, surrounded by jets of water, hitting the pool’s wall with a cracking thump.

She finally got a look at her attacker.

“Asami, what are you _doing?_ ”

But Asami was hurt. And Korra didn’t care that she’d just been attacking Korra, because she’d _just hurt Asami._

Korra must have kicked her really hard. She was clutching her stomach, tripping over in the waves, and silently she gave Korra a pleading look.

At once, Korra ran over to her friend and lifted Asami up, placing her delicately on the pool side, before using her arms to pull herself up.

“Crap…” Asami groaned. Her stomach had a red mark on it, and it would probably form into a nasty bruise.

“What were you thinking?” Korra snapped, rushing to grab a water bottle from her bag. “Drink some of this now.”

Asami shot Korra a look, as if to say ‘ _don’t tell me what to do_ ’, but nevertheless she took the water.

“Water isn’t going to help a bruise…” She grumbled, once she’d finished, but finally her eyes met Korra’s. And she _smiled_. Not in a scary or dark way either. It was the smile that Korra loved with her whole heart, and soon as she saw it she couldn’t help but smile back, despite the situation.

Asami propped herself up, her smile growing, “My plan worked.”

“Your plan?” Korra cast her eyes back to the pool. “That was your plan?”

“I didn’t think it would work if you knew I was just faking. It had to feel real to you for your bending to come to life.” Asami shrugged, but Korra noticed the hint of pride in her expression. “If it hadn’t worked, that would have been awkward though.”

Korra slumped to sit next to Asami, and let out a long puff of air. “I’m sorry for kicking you.”

Asami waved her off. “That’s not important. And you’re forgiven, don’t stress. We should be focussing on the _waterbending_ you just did. You flew through that water like a missile!”

“I did?” Korra hadn’t done it consciously. “I was just trying to get you off me.”

“Well, it worked.” Asami leant her head against Korra’s shoulder and smiled. “You’re the avatar.”

“Or, at the very least, a secret waterbender.” Korra grinned.

The two sat like that for a minute, and Korra took her time to indulge in being near Asami. Her heart rate had returned to normal, and the whole drowning incident was almost forgotten. Korra just wanted to take Asami in. Her soft breaths, her smooth skin on hers, their thighs pressed together.

“I’m ending things with Azula.” Korra said suddenly.

It was a realisation to her, as well as news for Asami. She couldn’t stay with Azula. She didn’t _want_ to.

Asami moved away from Korra, and gave her a look. It wasn’t a look Korra really understood. _Hopeful?_

“You are?” She asked, and her voice was _definitely_ hopeful.

Korra nodded, unable to take her eyes off of Asami’s face. The hatred in her eyes was gone, replaced by something much softer and welcoming.

“Why?” Asami said it quieter than before, and Korra felt her breath hitch.

“Just… It’s not working out.” Korra said, ignoring the weakness of her own voice. The air around them was suddenly very thick, and Korra had to concentrate on breathing to do it properly. “I don’t think she’ll take it badly. It was pretty much just sex, after all.”

Asami rolled her eyes, kicking one of her feet through the pool water. “Trust me, _I know_.”

“You did?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

The taller girl blushed, before smiling shyly at Korra. “I saw the hickeys, Korra.”

Dots started connecting in Korra’s head. “Is that why you’ve been weird the last few days?”

_Were you jealous?_

Asami paused for a moment, clearly trying to pick the right words to say. Eventually, she let go of the tension in her shoulders and her eyes met Korra’s fiercely. “Yeah. I guess it is. I’m sorry about that. I was acting childishly. I just wanted… I don’t know. I’d rather you have been spending time with me. I’ve never really had a friend like you. One that I can one hundred percent count on, you know. I was jealous that you wanted to be with Azula, and not with me.”

 _If only you knew_.

Korra smiled, and tried her best to ignore the warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. “We’re spending time together right now.”

“We are.” Asami smiled back.

Fingers entangled themselves together on Asami’s lap, and green eyes followed Korra’s arm up to her face. “You can always count on me, Asami.” Korra said seriously. “You’re a great friend.”

 _No! What are you doing?! A great_ friend? _Why would you say that?_

 _She should have_ just _fucking kissed her!_

Asami nodded, turning her head back to the pool. “We should probably drain it. Then we can go back to the room.”

“And cuddle?” Korra offered immediately, and Asami grinned.

“I noticed how we woke up this morning. Has that been happening to you every day?” She didn’t sound embarrassed at all, which eased Korra’s mind.

“If by, _how we woke up this morning_ , you mean completely wrapped up together like we were a strand of DNA. Then yes. That’s how we’ve been waking up.”

Asami reddened, but laughed softly all the same.

“Is that a yes to cuddling?” Korra asked hopefully. Asami turned to her, a shy smile on her lips, so Korra quickly added, “Friends hug all the time, if you didn’t know.”

“It’s a yes to cuddling.” Asami finally conceded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real slow burn is opal and kuvira oops
> 
> it was gonna be bolin and bataar as their couples, but i changed my mind. luckily their stories work the same with this change, so it doesn't really change much. they're not a huge focus, anyway.
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT QUESTION.  
> How do we feel about Ty-Lee and Azula smut?


	20. "Come On, Romeo"

“So, I was right! You do have feelings for Asami.” Naga’s pixelized face said smugly. “Isn’t it funny how I’m _always_ right?”

Korra had managed, with the help of Asami, to get a facetime through to the mortal realm, from the spirit world. It had taken Asami all of four hours to do, and the call could only be a few minutes long, but Korra had absolutely _needed_ to talk to Naga, and the green-eyed girl had been more than happy to help.

A thought which made Korra quite happy.

“Okay.” Korra conceded with a small smile. “You were a little bit right.”

Naga rolled her eyes, before grinning her big Naga grin. “I’m always right when it comes to you, dumb-nuts. We’re like… _bonded_.” Her eyes lit up. “Like, platonic soulmates.”

Korra had never heard something more true.

“You know we are.” She beamed. “So, how is stuff back home? Have you seen Sokka? I wrote him a letter but he never wrote back. I’m getting kind of worried.”

Naga frowned. “I haven’t seen him around town. No offence, Korr, but I’m not about to go up to his house knowing _damn well_ that you’re not there, _and check in with the guy_. Am I?”

Korra laughed at her best friends stupidity. “He’s a really chill, guy.”

“Right.”

“He is!”

“And I’m saying I believe you.” Naga deadpanned. It was Korra’s turn to roll her eyes.

“So how are things back home, anyway? Anything interesting happen at school that I’m missing?” Korra knew the answer was no. It was high school in Southern California. The most exciting thing that would be happening would be the _Winter Formal_. And Korra had had _plenty_ of dances for one year. For a lifetime, really.

Naga gave Korra a knowing look. “Boring without you, more than anything. It’s kind of shit when you have one friend in school, and she randomly goes away to a sports camp for three months. For _two years in a row._ Like seriously, how many jumping jacks can they make one person do before it’s time to send you home?”

“It’s not all jumping jacks!”

 _It’s more like martial arts training and practising the use of guns and, oh yeah, secret powers that only some people have that allow you to_ bend _the elements._

“Whatever. I’m excited to see you this holiday, though. For the solstice.”

Korra winced. That had been what she needed to speak to Naga about. And it wasn’t good news for her friend.

“I’m really sorry, Nags, but I can’t come.” Korra said quickly, all in one breath. She didn’t miss the hurt in her friends eyes, but it dissolved after only a second.

“How come?” Her friend asked, although she didn’t seem offended.

“Well, Azula invited me and my friends to her palace for the holiday, and I kind of said I’d go.” Korra felt bad. She was really ditching her friend, her _closest friend_.

Naga frowned. “Aren’t you ending things with Azula?”

“She invited everyone I know, pretty much.” Korra said. “It’s her last year at the academy, and I think she wanted to throw a huge party. I feel like it would be shady if I ended things with her and then didn’t go.”

“Not really?” Naga raised an eyebrow. “That would actually be _perfectly_ normal.”

Korra shifted awkwardly on her seat.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Naga squinted her eyes, and Korra felt like her friend was looking through her very soul.

She still didn’t say anything though.

“Asami’s going, isn’t she?” Naga asked flatly.

Cautiously, Korra nodded her head. Her best friend let out a long and exaggerated moan, banging her head against the desk in front of her. If Korra didn’t feel so bad, she might have laughed.

“You’re such a _loser_ , Korra!” Naga complained. “But fine, I understand. Get that pussy.”

“Naga!” Korra snapped, suddenly aware that she was in Asami’s office and the girl in question could enter at any given time to tell her to quit the call.

If Naga was annoyed at her friend, she didn’t show it.

“It’s okay, honestly, Korra.” She said with a more serious note to her voice. “These people get you for three months, and I get you for nine. I’ll see you in another two. You should go and have fun at the party.”

Korra couldn’t believe Naga was letting her go with such generosity. She had to find a way to make it up to her. A super cool Christmas gift or something, since the postal system was meant to be super quick here.

She rolled her eyes at that. No thoughts about the postal system.

Asami came into the office, looking as angelic as ever, and gave Korra the signal to end the call.

“Nags, I love you so much bro, but I’ve got to go. I’ll see you in two months. Can’t wait till then! Bye! I love you!” A few more ‘I love you!’s were exchanged before Korra finally ended the call. When she’d finished, she handed the phone-like device back to Asami with a big smile.

“The call work okay?” Asami asked, taking the device and pocketing it, before making her way past Korra (who was sat on the sofa), and to go sit at her desk. She immediately slipped on her glasses and started rummaging through paperwork, which Korra found adorable.

Especially the glasses part.

“Yeah, it worked good.” Korra replied, realising she’d just been staring.at her friend.

Asami gave Korra another quick smile before glancing back at her paperwork. It was the day before her eighteenth, so Korra understood why she was stressed. Asami was about to inherit a huge business, and just because she’d taken a few classes over her lifetime, didn’t mean she was ready to _lead_ the real thing.

“Big day tomorrow?” Korra said after a moment.

“Too big.” Asami muttered, turning over another sheet and scanning it rapidly. “There’s just so much, Korra. So many things to look at, to _fix._ It turns out Hiroshi was less of a business man, and more of a criminal mastermind.”

Korra sank into the couch, Asami’s distress washing over her. “Could you sell it? The business, I mean? Get it off your plate?”

“I would if I could.” Asami said honestly. “My father’s precious company or not, I’d get rid of it in a heartbeat. But nobody is going to buy it with the state it’s in. Even if I hid the numbers, which is technically _illegal_ , we have such a bad name from my father that even Fire Ferret wouldn’t be interested.”

“Do you have a plan?” Korra asked in concern.

Asami met Korra’s gaze sharply, her eyes full of resolve. “What else can I do, but fix all of this mess?”

Korra wanted to tell Asami that she shouldn’t have to do this, but she knew the girl already knew. She _shouldn’t_ have to, but she didn’t have a choice.

“I have a real plan, as well.” She said after a minute. “A few years, and I think I can get this company up to at least _half_ it’s former glory. Even a third, I’ll take. Then, I’ll sell it, and pretty much be set for life.”

Korra grinned. “That’s a good plan, actually.”

“It’s just going to be a lot of hard work.” She took out a pen, and began signing pieces of paper. “Work that starts now, unfortunately. Is there anything I can help you with, Korra, before I start? I’ll be back at the room late tonight.”

Sheepishly, Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “I might be back later than you. I’m ending things with Azula tonight.”

“Took you long enough.” Asami said, the annoyance in her voice hardly hidden. Korra knew that Asami had cold feelings towards Azula, which had only heightened recently. That was part of the reason she was ending things with Azula.

_No, don’t lie to yourself Korra. Asami’s feelings aren’t making you end things with Azula. More like your feelings towards Asami are._

“Is there anything you want to do for your birthday tomorrow? Anything special?” She already had Asami’s present. She’d had Naga ship it to her from the mortal realm, and she was pretty sure that Asami would like it.

The taller girl shook her head. “If I think of anything, I’ll let you know.”

“Cool.” Korra clicked her fingers, before pointing finger-guns at Asami. She really needed to stop that habit, because every time she did it she hated herself a little bit more. “See you later, then.”

“Bye.”

She wouldn’t say she was _scared_.

Nervous, certainly. But she didn’t have any reason to be _scared_. Not _really_.

Sure, Azula was a maniacal princess with intense mommy and daddy issues who could bend fire, and Korra was about to end a sexual relationship with her, but that didn’t mean she should _fear for her life_.

At least, that was what Korra was telling herself, repeatedly, as she paced outside the firebending quarters. There was a good chance that Azula was in there, and once she spotted Korra there was truly no going back. Which was good, _right?_

Korra was doubting herself more and more. Maybe she did have feelings for Azula, and just an _attraction_ to Asami? Or maybe it was the other way around? Or maybe it was neither?

She took a deep breath. _Woman up!_ She thought, gritting her teeth.

No matter the outcome, Korra knew she wanted to stop sleeping with Azula. It had only been two weeks or so, so it shouldn’t be too painful for either of them,

She saw Azula as soon as she entered the hall. Since it was out of eating hours, sofas were set up and there were quite a lot of people milling around. Korra didn’t see Mako, which was good. Other than Kuvira and Asami, she’d managed to keep her relationship with Azula a secret, and something in Korra wanted it to remain that way.

Azula was laid across a large sofa, with Ty-Lee and Mai sat next to each other on a much smaller one. The firebender was saying something, and the two were listening in silence.

 _No surprise there, then_.

“Hey, Azula.” Korra called, when she was about ten metres away.

Azula sat up, and her eyes met Korra. A fond smile formed on her lips, and Korra felt a little bad.

_Maybe this would be harder than she thought._

“Hey, Blue Eyes.” Azula grinned, patting the sofa, motioning for Korra to sit next to her.

She did, and immediately Azula sank into her side. Her hand wrapped around Korra’s waist, whilst the other played with the fabric of her sweatpants.

“How are you feeling today?” Azula purred.

Korra couldn’t help but notice the way Ty-Lee turned her nose up at the two of them, looking away. Her cheeks pinkened, and her eyebrows furrowed, but she didn’t say anything about Korra or Azula. Mai looked at them with a small amount of distaste, but Korra wasn’t sure if that was anything new, or just _always_ how Mai looked at her.

“Uh, I’m… Okay.” Korra replied, her eyes still on Ty-Lee.

Something didn’t make sense here. Azula and Ty-Lee weren’t arguing, but she’d been like this for weeks. And she always looked so hurt, and Korra was _positive_ she hadn’t done anything wrong. It was especially weird, because before all of this, her and Ty-Lee had actually sort of been friends.

“Good…” Azula continued, her hand getting further and further up Korra’s thigh. Korra almost _hissed_ , the butterflies in her stomach fretting to break free, but she pushed them down.

She was here for a _purpose_.

“Actually, Azula, I was kind of hoping we could –“

But before Korra could finish her sentence, Azula had mounted Korra’s lap. Korra didn’t push her off (which she knew she should have), merely because she was so shocked by the interaction. Azula let out a shrill laugh, and heads turned to see what the commotion was.

And then, Azula pressed her lips against Korra’s. Korra muffled out a surprise cry, and tried to push Azula off, but someone beat her to it.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Mai snapped, one of her hands firmly grasping Azula’s shoulder.

Azula looked up at her friend in anger, but said nothing. Their eyes blazed for a second, but the fire fizzled out when everyone heard a muffled sob. Everyone’s eyes trailed slowly over to Ty-Lee.

She was still looking away from Korra and Azula, but hot beads of tears were dripping down her face and onto the chair.

She got up, wiped her face quickly, and bowed goodbye to them, before running out of the hall.

“Seriously, _fuck_ you.” Mai said to Azula, before running after her friend.

Korra stared at the scene, dumbfounded.

Clearly, she was missing a very significant part of the puzzle.

Azula turned to Korra gingerly, but unlike normal, she didn’t smile. Her face was stone cold, and she took her seat next to Korra, keeping a firm foot of sofa in between them.

“What was that all about?” Korra asked, when Azula didn’t speak up.

The firebender closed her eyes, and took a short and sharp breath. “It appears, I may have upset Ty-Lee. Because of… _this_.”

Korra didn’t say anything. She didn’t understand _why_ what they’d done had upset Ty-Lee. Unless…

“Did Ty-Lee and you… Were you like… a _thing_?”

Azula laughed dryly. “I don’t know. Yes. No…” She said after a moment. “I don’t… I never…”

Korra shuffled closer to Azula, still keeping a bit of space between them so her advances didn’t come off as romantic. “You also seem upset.” She surmised, and she wasn’t wrong.

She’d seen Azula feel lots of things. Bored, usually. Lust, more recently. Angry, more often than not.

But this version of Azula was quiet, and contemplative, and _sad_.

The small frown on Azula’s lips deepened. “I don’t… I thought this would feel good.” She said.

“What would?”

A pause.

“Us.” Azula said, doing everything but looking in Korra’s eyes. “I thought I could… Have what I wanted with _you_ instead of Ty-Lee.”

Korra was almost hurt by what Azula said, but she couldn’t quite be. Not when she’d been doing the same thing with Azula for Asami. She let out a long sigh.

“You like Ty-Lee.” Korra surmised. “So, why not sleep with her, if that’s what you want? She’s clearly into you.”

Azula said nothing, her hands forming into tight fists onto her lap. Korra noticed the wisps of blue flames being produced there, but pressed on anyway.

“And all you’ve been doing is hurting her, when you’re with me. If you like her, then why would you do something that _hurts_ her?”

Golden eyes met blue ones, and they were positively _fiery_. “I’m hurting her now?” She smiled darkly, but there was still so much sadness in her features. “Imagine what I’d do if we were together. If we were…”

Korra was starting to understand. “You don’t want to hurt her… But you think you will.”

“I _know_ I will.” Azula growled. She was still staring daggers at her own hands. “You were born in the mortal realm. Raised there. You don’t know what my family did. _Who_ my father was. The Fire Nation Royalty are _bad_ people, Korra.”

“Your brother seemed nice.” Korra remembered. “He was so… kind.”

“And nothing at all like me.” Azula said, with a sigh. “Do you think Zuzu would ever sleep with a girl to make another girl jealous? No. He wouldn’t.”

“So, you made a mistake.” Korra shrugged. “I make mistakes all the time.”

“I hate to break it to you, but this isn’t _math_ , Korra.”

“No, I make girl mistakes too.” Korra said pointedly, grabbing Azula’s hands. “You might not like to hear this, but I was using you… The _idea_ of you, I guess, to get over somebody else. And after the ball, I just figured that we had something worthwhile, but I was wrong.”

Korra could have picked her words better, but Azula wasn’t hurt.

Instead, her features filled with guilt. “Another thing, Korra.” She gulped, looking away awkwardly.

Korra felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. _Where was this going?_

“…Yes?”

“I _was_ at the ball.” She began. “But this year, I was dressed as a dragon. A very attractive dragon. But… A dragon.”

… _Huh?_

“You were…. What?”

“I wasn’t the phoenix.” Azula said, with a little more of her usual confidence. “I don’t know who was, but after you texted me, I’d just got into this huge argument with Ty-Lee the night before, so I just… Took advantage of that.”

Korra stayed quiet for another second.

“Sorry.” Azula added.

But Korra didn’t need her to be sorry. Truth be told, this was _good_ news. She’d based this whole fling with Azula off of that magical encounter, constantly struggling to try and recreate the sparks, but they never could because _she wasn’t the phoenix_.

Azula wasn’t the phoenix!

So, then who _was_ the phoenix?

It couldn’t be…

Korra’s heart beat a little quicker.

“Are you angry?” Azula asked, and Korra realised she hadn’t been speaking.

“Uh, no.” She said quickly. “No. No, I’m not mad. Just… I need a minute.”

“Can I go…?” Azula asked, and Korra knew what she meant. _Go to Ty-Lee._

“Yes, of course. Go get your girl.”

Azula stood up and bolted off. She ran into Mai at the entrance, and after a heated discussion, Mai pointed down a corridor, the one that led to their dorms, and bolted off. Korra barely acknowledged the interaction, her head still buzzing with uncontrollable thoughts.

 _I need to see Asami_.

She got up, and ran towards the entrance. _I need to see Asami. I need to see Asami. I need to-_

Korra bumped into Mai, but Mai didn’t retaliate.

Instead, she sent Korra a small smile, and Korra smiled back.

Asami had ended up falling asleep in her office.

She hadn’t meant to; she really hadn’t. Part of her, and a very large part, had wanted to wake up on her eighteenth birthday in Korra’s arms.

But she had much bigger problems than that, now.

Her father’s company was _hers_. Future Industries now belonged to her. And she was eighteen, and young, and didn’t know what the _hell_ she was doing.

The clock on her wall read that it was twenty to seven. In the morning.

On it’s own, her hand rubbed the drool from her mouth. Her eyes were crusty, and she let out a long yawn. The hard surface of her desk under her cheek was unpleasantly warm, and she sat up.

Asami took out a water bottle from her mini fridge and downed the whole thing. That was breakfast done.

Next, she should…

Text Korra. Tell her where she was. Yes, that was next. She’d half expected a text from Korra, because she’d never gone back to the room, but of course Korra didn’t have her number, she had Korra’s.

**_Asami:_ sorry I never came back to the room. fell asleep at my desk.**

**_Korra:_ no worries, CEO of future industries ; )**

Asami smiled at Korra’s message, even if the very thought of being CEO made her feel sick. She wasn’t ready. She was too young. She –

Another text message broke her train of thoughts.

**_Korra_ : btw, happy bday!!!! I got u a present so come to the room asap**

Asami was surprised that Korra had got her something, despite the girl telling her she would. Her history with birthday gifts had sort of stopped at her sixth birthday.

**_Asami_ : I have a meeting at seven before class, at my office. You can give it to me at lunch, though?**

**_Korra:_ sure : )**

Asami checked her clock. It was quarter to seven now. _Crap_. She changed into the spare clothes she kept in her office (usually used for after work in the garages, but would work just as fine for a meeting), sprayed some perfume on her neck, and checked herself in the mirror.

She looked fine.

Did she look eighteen? She wasn’t sure.

The meeting was being held in one of the downstairs rooms, and Asami was last in, despite being five minutes early.

“Hello everybody.” She said professionally, taking her seat at the head of the table. She’d sat in these meetings before, with her father. She knew the drill.

“Hello Miss Sato.” One of the businessmen greeted her, his tone as cool and professional as hers. “And may I be the first to say, happy birthday.”

There were a few murmurs of congratulations around the room. Each person in there looked relatively similar. They were all men, probably in their forties, pork-bellied and round faced. Asami knew them all well. She knew how her father picked his employees, after all.

“First things first.” Asami said flatly. “I want to make sure that everybody has their own personal report in from the last year. If you haven’t sent it to me, do so now.”

She knew everybody had, or else it would be impossible for her to do what she was going to do next.

“As you know,” She continued, when everyone had confirmed that they had handed it in. “That Future Industries, under the management of my father, stood for something. It stood for hardworking men, bringing home the bacon to their wives and children every day. It stood for doing _whatever_ it took, to get the job done.”

Their were a few grumbles of approval from around the room.

“I have looked into each and every one of you, and have found out the means that you have each been to, to appease my father.” She said, her voice lowering. “I must say, it’s impressive.”

But her tone was poison, and none of the men thought she was praising her. In fact, she was almost sure they knew what was coming next.

“Impressive in lot’s of ways, but mostly, that you allowed yourself to sink to such levels as a human being.” Asami said coldly. A shudder went through the room, giving her a _buzz_.

“Miss Sato, we-“

“Let me finish, Mr. Yi.” She interrupted him, and he fell silent. “I know everything you’ve done since entering this company. Every law you’ve broken, is a better way to put it. Mr Yi, if I were to hand you over to the agents, with all the evidence I have on you, they would lock you up for ten years. And, unfortunately for the rest of you, that’s the lowest number in this room.”

Each man was staring at her, angry and afraid, but she didn’t flinch. Under normal conditions, she’d have been shaking in her boots, but this was what was right. This was what had to be done.

“I will not, however, be sending any of you to prison. Despite how much you might deserve it.” Asami glanced at her nails, picking at the shiny polish there. Each man followed her movements, hanging on to her words like they were life-or-death. Which, realistically, they were. “No, if I did that, my company would surely sink. Our reputation is already fragile, after all.”

“W-What’s to stop us from… turning ourselves in then? Getting our revenge?” One man snapped, although he was stammering like a child.

Asami gave him a cold smile. “Well, Mr Masuda, you could turn yourself in. Go to jail. If you really want to do that, I have no power to stop you. But my father hires people on a principle. It’s an old-fashioned principle, which my mother happened to hate, but he did it all the same. He hired almost exclusively middle-aged men with wives and children.”

Understanding swept the room.

“Some of your wives have jobs, true,” She continued. “But I’m guessing the majority of the household’s salary comes from you.”

“You _bitch!_ ”

“So, don’t try and sue me for wrongful termination.” Asami let out a long breath of air. “Because you aren’t the only people that are going to suffer.”

No man spoke up again. Asami sighed. She almost felt empathy for the men, no matter how badly they’d behaved in the past. But she reminded herself sternly of their files. It wasn’t just tax evasion and insider trading, it was sexual harassment of colleagues, it was perjury on the stand, it was assault, it was theft. It was all sorts of things.

She was showing these men mercy.

“I’ve written you all excellent statements, and there are lot’s of corporations hiring right now, with the same mindset Future Industries once had.” Asami finished, taking a seat.

Nobody spoke. Everyone just stared.

“Did I not make it clear?” She snapped. “You’re all fired.”

The men picked up their briefcases, tightened their ties, and left the room, no doubt grumbling misogynies.

Asami let go all of the tension in her shoulders, slumping down onto the desk in front of her. She was going to clean up her father’s mess, even if it killed her, but it was already exhausting and she’d been eighteen for only seven hours.

There wasn’t time to waste, however. She picked up her phone, flicking through her contacts, searching for a name.

“What do you mean you’re scared? You’re the _Princess of the Fire Nation!_ ” Korra cried. “I don’t really know what that means, but you should be able to do this.”

The two had reconvened at lunch time the following day, when Korra had found Azula in their dorm room alone. Korra wasn’t _positive_ that Azula had been crying – she couldn’t even imagine the girl crying… What would that even look like? – but she’d definitely been upset.

Clearly, the Ty-Lee plan hadn’t gone so well.

Azula gave Korra a cold look. “It’s not that simple.” She snapped. “Ty-Lee… I don’t… She…”

Korra rolled her eyes. She couldn’t imagine being this hopeless with a girl. “Okay, tell me what happened.”

The firebender took a sharp intake of breath. “Okay.” She said, collecting herself. “I ran after her. I told her that I was just using you to make her jealous and upset her.”

“Interesting start.” Korra said bluntly.

Azula sighed.

“I thought honesty would be the way to go!”

“And it usually is. When you’re not…” _Manipulative._ “…Complicated.” Korra sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “Then what happened?”

“She was upset with me. Of course. Nothing new.” Azula couldn’t meet Korra’s eyes. “So, I told her I loved her.”

“You… _What?_ ” Korra gaped. “Why would you do that?! You say that when… Well, not when you’re fighting.”

Azula didn’t say anything, but her eyes became foggy and Korra thought maybe she _would_ see Azula cry.

“Do you love her?” Korra asked, and even if Azula said she didn’t, Korra might not believe her.

There was a long stiffness in the air, whilst Azula collected her thoughts. Korra was sat on Mai’s bed, looking up at her, trying to ignore just _how_ uncomfortable these beds were.

“I’ve loved her since we were children.” Azula said, her voice filled with emotions. Korra had never seen her like that. She was at a loss for words.

“I…” Azula calmed herself, and rubbed at her eyes quickly. “Yes, I suppose I do love her. Inconvenient as it is.”

Korra smiled sympathetically at Azula. “And what did she say back?”

Azula’s face tightened. “She said… Well, she said that if I did love her I wouldn’t have pursued you. In fact, she said that if I did love her, I would have been with her as soon as my father was captured.”

“Your dad didn’t like you and Ty-Lee?”

It was dawning on Korra that there was much more to this story.

Azula scoffed. “God, no. I was fourteen when he was captured. So, six years ago now. I told him about my feelings towards Ty-Lee when I was twelve, thinking they were… normal. Thinking my father wouldn’t say anything of it.”

“They _are_ normal.” Korra assured her.

“I know that now.” Azula nodded. “But back then I was… I was a child. He told me I was disgusting, and that my face would meet the same fate as Zuko’s if I ever tried anything like it again. So of course I didn’t. And then I turned thirteen, and an arranged marriage was formed between me and a boy named Chan. We were due to wed on my fifteenth birthday, but...”

Azula trailed off.

“What kind of _fucked_ up world is this?” Korra was in shock.

“It was just an arranged marriage.” Azula shrugged. “There are lot’s of cultures where it’s completely normal, and not everyone has the privilege to marry for love. And I was okay with it, really.”

“So, you were going to do it?”

Azula nodded.

“And what did Ty-Lee think of all of it?”

Korra watched as Azula’s face filled with guilt.

“She hated it. Not even just for her, for _us._ She went on and on about how I deserved more, deserved to marry for love. We fought a lot about it.”

Korra processed what Azula was saying. It sounded like Ty-Lee really cared for Azula, and had for many years. That was a good sign!

“Did you and Ty-Lee make up?”

“We came to an… agreement. We couldn’t be together, and I had to be with Chan, but she wouldn’t be with anyone else and we would always be close friends, and that would always be enough.”

“Azula…” Korra glared at the girl, feeling more and more like ‘The Other Woman’. “What happened to that agreement when Chan was out of the picture?”

Azula sniffed. “It stayed… Pretty much the same. I still didn’t want to be with a girl, even with my father in jail. There was always the possibility of him breaking out, and worse than that, he’d really convinced me that it was _wrong_ to be with women, as a woman.”

Korra nodded to show that she was listening, although internally she was _beyond_ frustrated with Azula. Just be with the girl you like, if she likes you back! If Asami liked Korra back, she’d be with her in a second.

“I only started exploring my sexuality for women when I was seventeen, or eighteen, and I kept that whole chapter of my life secret from Ty-Lee, because I didn’t want to hurt her.”

That explained Azula’s bedroom experience. At the back of Korra’s mind, she’d been concerned that she’d been Azula’s first time and that Azula was also naturally a _sex god_.

“A relationship with Ty-Lee would have been… too special to let myself ruin. I never intended on her finding out about any of my side romances with women. But then, the last year or so, it felt… It felt as if she might have… Have forgotten about _us_. So I did something stupid. I did you.”

Korra groaned. “You’re an idiot! You affectively cheated on her with me!”

“We weren’t together!” Azula cried back, but stopped when she’d heard what she’d said. Her face softened, and sadness filled her golden eyes once more. “But I suppose you’re right. I don’t think _I_ would believe me either, if I said I loved me.”

Korra laid back on Mai’s bed, hating every second of the rock hard cushions on her back.

_Wow, these beds are crap._

“Still.” Korra said finally, after contemplating Azula’s situation. “Ty-Lee knows you. She’s known you since you were children, right?”

Azula nodded.

“So, she knows about your father, and that whole situation. I mean, Ty-Lee is _from_ the fire nation too, right? So she’s seen the homophobia your father was all about first hand. Not to mention, she knows you have _had_ feelings for her. If you just calmly try and communicate all of this, then maybe that will sort this situation out?”

Azula stayed quiet for a long time.

“I didn’t know you were smart, blue eyes.” She smirked.

“Well, it’s not like we really _spoke_ much.” Korra pointed out. “Try not to be like that with Ty-Lee.”

Azula shook her head. “I won’t be. Not with Ty-Lee.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Korra looked up at the bottom of her bed, counting the rails that had held her up.

This whole situation being rectified might mean that she’d have to sleep in these awful beds again. Korra was trying to be considerate to Azula’s woes, but she just _hated_ this room. Honestly! How could they get away with putting nonbenders in rooms like this? It was borderline child abuse.

Korra was starting to see where the equalists had been coming from…

“When I think about my dream life.” Azula spoke up suddenly. Her voice was raw, and it caught Korra’s full attention. “I don’t really want kids. The fear of messing them up is… _all-consuming_. And knowing me, I probably would.”

Korra knew that fear. She didn’t want kids either. Not after she’d seen in the foster system. There was no way she’d bring a child into this world, only to risk putting them in that kind of situation if she ever died.

“And the thing is, I know Ty-Lee doesn’t want kids either. I know we’re on the same page. She got scouted to be a Kyoshi warrior, and when I first heard that I was sort of upset, because that’s two years of training away from me. But when I thought about it some more, I realised that that would be perfect for her. She could do so much _good_ there. And that Ty-Lee would do it without batting an eyelid, because she is _so good_.”

Korra wasn’t sure if she should say anything. It kind of felt like Azula was unloading, and that she should just let the firebender monologue.

“And I know I’m selfish. And horrible. And cruel, and dark, and twisted. But Ty-Lee isn’t any of those things. She’s happiness and kindness and light, and I used to _hate_ her for it. Hated her for being good, because I could never have it for myself. Have _her_ all to myself. But I couldn’t live without her, either. An example of me being selfish, I suppose. So I kept her with me, and I hated her, whilst loving her all the same, and I finally grew up. It took me a minute, but I grew up.” Azula sighed.

“And then it was too late, because she’d grown up too. And we weren’t thirteen anymore, fumbling around in the school changing room, shaking with nervousness and excitement when nobody knew where we were.”

Korra _could_ imagine that. A younger Azula, with wider eyes, and a younger Ty-Lee. Both giggling and awkward at the same time.

“We were suddenly twenty, and _strictly_ friends. But I still feel thirteen when I’m around her. I feel embarrassed, like I’m doing something wrong. Like she’s going to judge me. And every time she looks at me, it’s like my heart is on fire, and my knees are like jelly, and all I want to do is-”

_Crash!_

The door flew open, and in came a fast shape. Korra’s eyes strained, and when she saw that it was Ty-Lee, she had to bite her lip to keep from squealing. Ty-Lee wrapped her arms around Azula’s neck, and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Korra watched in awe.

Azula’s eyes were wide open with surprise, but more than that, her cheeks were _vibrantly red_. Korra had never seen Azula like that.

“I love you too!” Ty-Lee squealed, and pulled herself out of Azula’s grip. They kissed, and it was sweet, and Korra felt like a perv for watching so she turned away.

And then she realised it was even weirder, because she was laid on Mai’s bed facing the wall, whilst the girl she’d been sleeping with _days before_ , and that girl’s childhood sweetheart were making out. In the same room.

Korra wasn’t sure what to do. _This was very uncomfortable_. She usually didn’t find herself in situations like this…

Actually, scrap that, she was _always_ in situations like this. She remembered, as if it was only yesterday, being trapped under Asami’s bed whilst the taller girl practically mounted Mako on top. Bolin wasn’t even here to ease the blow right now.

Ty-Lee and Azula broke their kiss, and Korra saw that Azula really _was_ crying, and despite all the complicated feelings regarding how the firebender completely used her, Korra felt her stomach go fuzzy for the two of them.

“Mai and I wanted to have one of our sleepovers in your room. Like old times?” Ty-Lee said, in her usual chipper tone, although Korra could tell that the acrobat was also feeling a range of emotions.

“Y…Yeah.” Azula stuttered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Ty-Lee leaned up and kissed the tears away, and Korra almost ‘ _awe’_ d audibly.

In response to Ty-Lee’s little kisses, Azula picked up the girl with a huge grin, laughing when Ty-Lee shrieked.

“I’ll carry you to the room.” She announced, and Ty-Lee kissed her cheek again.

“Oh, wait.” Ty-Lee paused. “Who were you even talking to, before?”

“Korra.” Azula nodded to Korra, who was just… _laid there_.

“Hey Ty-Lee.” She waved awkwardly.

“Hi Korra.” Ty-Lee smiled back, her arms still tightly around Azula’s neck. “No hard feelings.”

“None at all. I’m happy for you too.”

Azula turned to Ty-Lee suddenly, reddening again. “Wait… So did you hear what I was saying?”

Ty-Lee smirked, kissing Azula’s cheek again. “Come on, Romeo.”

“I’m not Romeo.” Azula huffed, but nevertheless walking out of the nonbending dorm and down the corridor, Ty-Lee still in her arms.

Korra could hear the pair laughing all the way down the corridor, and despite her own romantic issues, Korra couldn’t help but grin.

Azula and Ty-Lee were clearly perfect for each other. Not to mention both twenty, which was probably much more suitable anyway. Korra had been seventeen for like, less than a month.

Speaking of dates, Korra was reminded all of a sudden that it was Asami’s birthday. Asami hadn’t been at any of the classes today, even after saying she would be, so Korra had texted her at lunch. Apparently she was doing a ‘reshuffle’ of staff, whatever that meant, and probably wouldn’t be back till late.

The time now was seven… Did that count as late?

Korra got off Mai’s bed, delighted to no longer be laying on a pile of rocks, and let out a long sigh.

“Korra?” The familiar voice shocked Korra.

Asami was at the door, as if Korra had _thought_ her into existence.

And she looked especially pretty. She was wearing a black blazer and tight slacks, and she was really rocking that businesswoman chic vibe. Especially with the red lipstick.

Korra’s stomach did about sixty backflips all at once, but she managed to not embarrass herself. “Hey!” She smiled. “Welcome to my old abode.”

Asami glanced around the small room. “…So this is where they would have had me sleeping, if my father wasn’t Hiroshi.” She mused. “It’s… cosy.”

“I guess so.” Korra stood up, which was a mistake because the butterflies in her stomach readjusted themselves, and she was sure Asami could see her blushing. “Do you want to go back to your room?” She offered quickly.

Asami smiled sheepishly. “Actually…” She began, her eyes trailing to the bunk beds. “Since it’s my birthday and all…”

“ _Don’t_ say you want to sleep in here.” Korra whined. “These beds are so crap, Sami.”

“Pretty please?” Asami said, and Korra’s heart roared. “We’ve never slept in your room before.”

_There was no way she could ever say no to that._

“Fine.” She mumbled. “My bed is the middle one. Do you want top or bottom? Mai and Ty-Lee are sleeping in Azula’s room.”

Asami looked at the stack of beds. “Oh, I want middle.” She said plainly.

“I’m middle.”

“I know.”

And there was a definite smirk to her voice. Korra turned, and Asami was staring at her with slightly raised eyebrows, and a small smile on her lips, and just _fuck_.

“Oh, uh, okay. I mean, sure. Yes. Middle.” Korra stammered.

_You are such a loser, Korra!_

Asami giggled, threading her arm around Korra’s waist and pulling the girl towards her. “We cuddle every night, Korra. Don’t get cold feet on me now.” She poked her friend’s cheek playfully.

If only Asami knew the affect she had on Korra.

“Okay, okay.” Korra relented. “Do you need me to lend you some clothes?”

“Please.” Asami nodded, already pulling off her shoes and socks.

“It’s kinda early.” Korra realised. “Not even eight yet.”

“I’m exhausted.” Asami said, taking off her slacks and revealing her famous bottomless legs. They looked so smooth and silky, and Korra would do anything to run her hands across the creamy skin, but she forced herself to look away.

Hopefully Asami didn’t see her staring.

Korra walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of boxers and a baggy shirt for herself to wear for bed, before attempting to pick something Asami would like. It took her a whole minute, but she decided on light grey sweatpants and a white V-neck.

She handed the clothes to Asami, who thanked her, before asking, “Where is your bathroom, then?”

“Oh, down the corridor.” Korra replied, and Asami gasped.

“Down the… _What?_ ”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Sorry, princess.” She laughed. “We can’t all be rich.”

“But… There’s three girls in this room?” She pointed out. “That’s not fair. All the benders have their bathroom attached to their dorm. At least, Mako’s did.”

“It’s not that bad. As long as there’s no guys in there, then-“

“Guys?” Asami asked. “Why would their be guys in there?”

“Oh, we share with the boys. It’s unisex.” Korra grinned, and her grin only grew when Asami’s mouth gaped open even wider. “Actually, you might just want to change in here, now that I think about it. I’ll turn around.”

Asami was mumbling something about nonbending rights as she pulled off her clothes and got changed into bed.

Korra was quicker at changing than her, and had already climbed up into her book and pulled the covers over her head.

_Jesus, this bed was uncomfortable._

“You’re going to hate this bed.” She informed Asami.

Asami clambered on next, and Korra didn’t the miss the way her eyes widened slightly. “This really is uncomfortable.” She said. “How do you sleep on this?”

“You get used to it.”

They were face to face, maybe an inch of space between them. Korra’s back was pressed against the wall, and Asami was at the very edge of the bed, and Korra was just now realising that _maybe_ this wouldn’t work.

“Should I get on the top bunk?” Korra offered, but Asami just shook her head.

She pushed towards Korra, and ended up hoisting the girl up so that she was underneath Korra. Immediately, Asami’s legs were entangled with hers and Korra was sure she was putting too much weight on her friend’s body, but her friend didn’t seem to mind. Korra met her eyes, and she smiled shyly

“I like this.” Asami said.

Korra couldn’t speak. Sure, her and Asami had cuddled before, but they were either asleep or half-asleep, and it was never… _So close._

Asami laid back against Korra’s singular pillow, shuffling. She didn’t seem to be uncomfortable – she was just adjusting. Korra was still at a loss for words, but she followed Asami anyway, nestling into the girls arms.

“This is nice.” She mumbled.

“It is.” Asami agreed, running a hand through Korra’s hair.

 _Wow, that feels good_.

The girl's fingers scraped lightly against her scalp, and slowly she felt herself being lulled into sleep.

 _Okay_ , Korra thought, _she’d tell Asami about her feelings for her tomorrow. She couldn’t ruin this night! And it was her birthday after all. She’d tell her tomorrow for definite. Definitely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u liked the tyzula. their story isn't quite done yet though...
> 
> also!!!! On monday, i'm going to be publishing a *new* korrasami fic. It's fifteen chapters long, involves witch!Asami, and i love it sosososo much!!! So, if you wanna read it!!! pls do!!!! 
> 
> (I will still be updating this fic twice a week, don't worry!)


	21. "Not The Right Time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alcohol in this one folks, includes underage drinking. also a straight guy being an asshole.

She didn’t tell her the next day.

Korra _wanted_ to. She really did want to. But she was shy and awkward and it never felt like the right _time._

Plus, she’d given Asami her present, and she didn’t want to spoil the moment.

It was a collector’s edition of some of Margaret Attwood’s books, and Asami had loved it. She’d been all smiley and giddy after that, and Korra didn’t want to ruin the mood. Not on her birthday, at least. So she made the decision to tell her the next day…

…But the happy mood carried on the next day. And the day after that. And then the time had passed and it was never _right_.

Korra made a new resolution. She’d tell Asami how she felt, when it was _the right time_.

She was just waiting for the right time. There were times that would have been _good_. Particularly charged moments at the swimming pool, for example. Or Sunday mornings when they woke up in each other’s arms, or when Asami helped her with a difficult engineering problem, or made her breakfast in bed, or any of the other moments the two shared. They were _okay._ But they happened so often and so regularly, that they could hardly be considered the _right_ time.

Korra _could_ have said something. She knew that.

But she was enjoying being Asami’s best friend. It was like being a girlfriend, without the kissing.

And who _really_ needs the kissing, right?

A whole month passed in this same way, Korra and Asami attached at the hips, Kuvira giving the two of them knowing looks, but other than that everyone being none the wiser. Bolin and Opal were still flirting like idiots, Pabu was still the butt of all jokes, and Mako and The Earth King were… _somewhere_.

But honestly, Korra’s life was really good. And she was happier than usual, and she wasn’t usually unhappy. If anything could have made it better, it would have been Naga. She missed her best friend a lot, which made her guilt only grow as it grew closer to the Winter Solstice Vacation.

Part of her _knew_ she should spend it with Naga. It was like a guilt weighing on her chest. Naga had been her best friend for two years, and she could read the girl like a book, and she _missed her_. So desperately. Yet she’d agreed to go to Azula’s party getaway, and she _did_ want to see more of the Spirit world, and the Palace.

_And she would see Naga again. In only a little more than a month._

That was how she reasoned herself into getting into the limousine to the Fire Nation.

The academy had organised multiple limos going to the Fire Nation, as pretty much everybody who was anybody was going to Azula’s. Apparently Firelord Zuko had done something similar on the vacation of his last year at the academy, so nobody was too angry about it. In fact, the staff were actively _promoting_ it. Something about Azula not doing too many good deeds.

Azula and Korra had stayed friends, surprisingly. Yeah, there were awkward moments when the two of them would remember their _breakfasts_ , but for the most part, it was all largely forgotten.

Korra had been giving Azula a lot of advice when it came to Ty-Lee, too. It wasn’t like the maybe-avatar had ever had a girlfriend herself, but Azula was _hopeless._ Her dates were either way too much (romantic getaway to Ember Island after dating for a week), or just straight up _terrible_ (paperwork for the Fire Nation).

If Korra was completely honest, she was living vicariously through their relationship. She’d have a dream where she’d take Asami stargazing, and text Azula straight away with the idea. It was nice to see her friend happy, though. Especially since Azula had never been particularly joyful. Ever.

The limousine that was taking Korra to the Fire Nation had their whole friendship group in, and for that, Korra was grateful. There was nothing worse than sharing a long drive with people she didn’t know. Even Mako and Wu were there, but Korra was starting to like the Earth King more and more. Sure, he was a doof, but he made Mako… _softer?_ She wasn’t sure.

“Mako, you _need_ to try the fire flakes when we get there. I had them specially imported once, and they were to _die_ for! I know you would like them. Firebenders like spicey food, don’t they? That would make a lot of sense. Personally, I’m more of a sweet tooth kinda guy. Which is why I’m extra excited to try the mochi. Have you ever had mochi, Mako? Have you? Have you? I haven’t. I was actually going to have some when we…”

And he went _on,_ and _on_ , and _on_.

But Mako just nodded his head, and didn’t argue. Korra liked that, because usually Mako could be so… _angsty_.

She was pressed comfortably next to Asami, and at one point or another, Asami had fallen asleep on Korra’s shoulder. Korra didn’t mind. She was familiar with Asami’s body by now, and the comfortable wait on her shoulder did nothing but relax her.

Kuvira was smirking at her from where she was sat, but thankfully she didn’t say anything embarrassing. Kuvira was sat next to Pabu (of course), and the boy’s arm was already bruised from where Kuvira had been hitting it.

The week before, there’d been a peaceful protest outside the female earthbending dorm, to ‘ _stop the Pabu abuse’_. The whole thing was run by Bolin and Pabu, and the only other person who protested was Opal.

Needless to say, Pabu really got his ass handed to him that night.

Korra snickered at the memory. Her movement must have disturbed Asami’s sleep, because the girl nuzzled closer into Korra’s neck. Despite the way her heartbeat sped up, Korra kept perfectly still after that.

They set off pretty early in the morning – at four – so they got to the Fire Nation at around eleven, and arrived at Azula’s home at twelve.

‘Home’ was an interesting term for it. It wasn’t _just_ a palace, as it turned out. It was closer to an estate, with fields and fields surrounding it, and smaller buildings that all belonged to the Fire Nation royalty scattered around that.

Korra got out, and took in her surroundings.

“ _…Wow._ ” She breathed.

“Right?” Asami said, getting out after her. Korra wasn’t sure when she’d woken up. “I’ve been here a few times. It’s impressive.”

And it was. Korra couldn’t take her eyes off the huge temple in front of her. It was red, and glistened in the sunlight, and she just couldn’t believe that Azula _lived_ there.

Speaking of Azula, Korra could see the girl at the front gate. She was holding hands with Ty-Lee, and talking to a man that Korra recognised to be her brother.

And also… _The firelord_? Korra didn’t really know what that meant. Or rather, she wasn’t sure how important he was. Was ruling the Fire Nation a big deal? How big _was_ the Fire Nation? She knew it was an island, since the limo had had to go through an underground tunnel, and she knew that it was where all the firebenders used to come from, but that was about it.

Azula’s eyes met Korra’s, and she cheerily waved the girl over. The group followed, and soon enough they were all at the front porch. Zuko smiled at them all kindly, before politely leaving.

“Don’t worry.” Azula said as soon as he’d left. “Zuko has to go down to the South Pole for the solstice, so he’ll be gone before tonight.”

“Disappointing for Mai, I’m sure.” Ty-Lee quipped from Azula’s arm, and Azula sent her a playfully scolding stare.

“The party,” Azula carried on. “Starts tonight. There are rooms for all the guests set up in these houses.” She gestured to the nearby buildings. “I don’t really care how you split yourselves up, but there’s two futons per house.”

“Can we bring all the futons into one?” Bolin asked instantly.

Azula shot him a cold look, but before she could reply, Ty-Lee beat her to it, “Of course! That sounds so fun! Mai’s sleeping in our room, so why not?”

Korra couldn’t help but smirk at Azula’s look of defeat. It was her guess that Azula hadn’t wanted Mai to sleep in their room.

“Oh, but Korra.” She turned to Korra. “I’ve set you up with your own room in the palace. Since you’re a close friend.”

“Cool!” Korra grinned, staring up at the palace.

“I’ll take you there now.” Azula nodded, pulling Korra aside. She leant forward and kissed Ty-Lee on the cheek, muttering a goodbye.

“Bye Zula!” Ty-Lee called, and Korra smiled at Azula’s blush.

They walked up a set of huge stairs, leading onto a balcony that scoped around the main hall. It wasn’t long before they reached Korra’s room.

“Sorry it’s just a guest room.” Azula said. “But we have a lot of people coming, and honestly some of them are more important than you.”

Korra laughed at her friend’s frankness. She had learnt that Azula didn’t actually _mean_ to be mean. She was just built that way.

Plus, the guest room was _huge_. And magnificent. It was similar to Azula’s room back at the academy, with a huge bed in the centre and expensive looking furnishings. There was also a huge TV, and a selection of movies ( _What did they call them here? Movers?_ ).

“This room is amazing.” Korra praised, going to sit on the bed. She ignored Azula’s look of ’ _Of course you’d think that._ ’, before asking, “So, you and Ty-Lee huh? How’s it going?”

Azula smiled brightly, and Korra couldn’t help but feel her chest warm at the sight.

“It’s going well.” She said. “I really love her, you know?”

“I know.” Korra grinned.

She laid back on the bed and stared back at the ceiling. There was a mural of a dragon on the ceiling, painted in gold.

“Oh!” Korra said suddenly. “Can I-“

“Yes.” Azula nodded.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask?”

“I do.” Azula laughed. “You were going to ask if Asami can sleep in here with you.”

Korra blushed. _She was going to ask that_.

“I wasn’t.” She lied.

“You were.”

“No, I wasn’t!” Korra said, trying to sound offended.

“Okay then.” Azula quirked her head at Korra, giving her a mocking look. “What were you going to ask then?”

“Uh….” Korra tried to think of something.

Azula raised both her eyebrows before smiling.

“Thought so. I’ll see you later, okay? There’s a lot of decorating and stuff left to do. I am _nothing_ but a good hostess.”

Korra grinned, waving her friend goodbye. She let out a little sigh, leaning back into the soft bed. Part of her wouldn’t have minded hanging out and having a sleepover with everyone else, but the thought of being alone with Asami in this room was too tempting.

Which was _silly_ , because she already spent every night alone with Asami.

“God, I’ve got it _bad_.” She mumbled, before sitting up and distractedly brushing herself down.

She made her way out to the front of the palace, trying to find her friends. It wasn’t long before she located them. All of them were playing soccer on the front lawn. Some of them had taken off their jumpers, and impromptu goalposts had been set up, and everyone was running around and laughing, kicking the ball.

Korra wasn’t sure where the ball had come from, but that didn’t really matter. She shed her jumper, and ran down to meet them.

“Korra’s on skins!” Kuvira called from the goal. Korra realised that the ones without jumpers were _skins_ , and she grinned because that meant she was on the same team as Asami.

Asami, who was wearing nothing but a sports bra and shorts.

That outfit, as it turned out, became Korra’s downfall. She’d been staring, _because of course she’d been staring_ , when the ball hit the side of her head, knocking her to the ground.

“Are you _kidding_ Korra?” She heard Kuvira snap from somewhere.

Korra opened her eyes, Asami staring down at her with a worried expression.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

Korra gulped. “Yup.” She said, standing up. She was bright red, trying her best not to look at Asami.

The other team; Mako, Wu, Pabu, and Opal managed to score three more goals before their team managed to score. Two of them were Pabu, and each time Kuvira playfully chased the boy afterwards. Everyone laughed when she caught up to him, tackling him to the ground.

They played until the sun set, and everyone was completely exhausted. The final score must have been in the hundreds, but everyone stopped keeping track of it after a while. It was the only break they got from intense classes and exhaustive schedules, and that little bit of guilt Korra had felt earlier had completely dissolved.

The evening came and the party started.

There was a lot of dancing, and drinking, and Korra was completely wrapped up in it all.

Her and Bolin played a drinking game, in which throughout the night, anytime Mako grumbled about anything they’d take a shot. It started off fun, because Mako was with Wu and would only grumble _occasionally_ , but he could only hold out for so long.

When Wu performed _karaoke_ , her and Bolin must have had three shots each in just the first minute.

Mako realised what the two were doing, complained about it (which only worsened the situation), and finally headed up to his room for the night.

But by then, the damage was well and truly done.

“Booooohhhh…..” Korra groaned. “We went _waaaaay_ too hard…”

The pair were sitting next to the stairs of the main entrance, both peering up at the sky. At first it had been giggly and funny, but things were starting to go sour.

Korra wasn’t an experienced drinker. Sure, she’d had a glass of wine here and there, but she’d never been _wasted_ before. Was she even wasted now? She wasn’t sure what the legal age for drinking was in the spirit world – possibly eighteen? – but Korra was only seventeen and she had _not_ thought this one through.

“We’re so dumb.” Bolin cried, thumping his head against the table. “If Opal finds me…. Oh _god…_ ”

Korra’s eyes met his, widening in horror. “Asami’s gonna… She’s gonna kill me!”

Bolin nodded, as if what she was saying made perfect sense.

“She’s a busy lady.” He slurred. “A busy busy lady. She took time off work to come here with us.”

Korra’s eyes grew even bigger. “Oh, shit. Shit! Shit, you’re right.”

“What do we do, then?” Bolin asked. “Do we hide? We should hide. Let’s hide!”

“Okay, yes. We gotta hide until we sober up. If nobody sees that we drank, then we never drank.”

“True. You’re so smart, Korra.”

“I know, right?” Korra said exasperatedly. “Nobody thinks I am, but _I am_. I worked out I’m the avatar on my own.”

“You’re the avatar?” Bolin asked, awed.

“Yup!” Korra laid back, making grass angels. “I’m the avatar! Deal with it!”

Somebody snickered form above. They both opened their eyes, to see Asami staring down at Korra. She was grinning from ear to ear, and Korra felt herself blush.

“Crap! It’s Asami!” Bolin cried. “Korra, run!”

Korra got up and took another look at Asami, at how pretty she was in that dress, and bolted away from the scene.

-

Asami stared at the letter in her hands in shock.

She’d read it three times over, and she still couldn’t believe what she was reading. And just _how_ bad Korra’s handwriting was. It was practically illegible. The postal service had tried three different addresses before hers, trying to work out what the address on the envelope was supposed to mean, where they were supposed to deliver it.

It was the morning before everyone was due to go to Azula’s, and there’d been a knock on the door of her room.

Korra was still asleep. They’d set their alarm to wake at half three, and she didn’t doubt that Korra would sleep right up until she couldn’t put waking up off any longer.

Asami slid out of bed, absently placing a kiss on Korra’s forehead before she let. She smiled at the sleeping girl, at how her hands reached out to cuddle Asami, but another knock on the door reminded her why she’d got up in the first place.

“Hello?” She said. The boy at the door was completely unfamiliar to her, but he was definitely too young to be a student.

“Letter for Asami Sato.” He said dutifully, handing her the letter. He ran off the next second, back down the corridor, desperately clutching his bag full of post.

The postal service always got the letter to the person as quickly as they could, in case it was urgent, so Asami wasn’t too alarmed by the incredibly early hour.

What was a _little_ alarming, was that the letter had already been torn open. It said, with big red letters, right next to her poorly written name, that it had been wrongfully delivered.

At first, she wondered if it was from her father, but even his penmanship hadn’t been this bad.

Then, she read it.

Asami had to stop herself from dropping the letter to the floor. It was _from Korra._

_She had sent her a letter, all those months ago!_

Curse her terrible handwriting!

But now Asami had no idea what to do. She _liked_ what she and Korra had. They were practically in a relationship already, just without it being explicitly romantic. If she tried to say anything _now_ because of this letter, she’d just ruin their friendship.

And she _loved_ her friendship with Korra. It was probably the most important aspect of her life. She’d never had anything like it before with anyone.

There was a rumble coming from her bedroom. Korra was probably going to come see where she was.

_Crap!_

Asami made an impulse decision, and stuffed the letter into her pocket. For now, she’d just go on as normal. As if nothing had happened. She’d figure out if Korra still had feelings for her through the girl’s actions, and _then_ she’d make her move.

_And what move is that going to be?_ She thought sarcastically. _If you were going to act on these feelings, surely you would have done so by now!_

But she pushed that thought away when Korra came in through the bedroom door.

“Sami?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

 _God, she’s so cute in the mornings_.

“I’m here, Korra.” Asami said, rushing over and gently coaxing the girl back into the bedroom, and into her bed. “I’m going to get changed, okay? But you can sleep for another half hour or so.”

“Mmm… Okay.” Korra nodded, letting out a long yawn. She tucked herself into Asami’s bed, mumbling “Mornings are evil.” Before immediately drifting off.

Asami ran herself a hot shower and tried to keep her mind away from Korra. This was meant to be her vacation away from work, and she didn’t want to ruin it.

Admittedly, her first month as CEO of Future Industries could have gone better. It turned out, there were some major repercussions from firing half the staff. Workflow had slowed so much it may as well have halted, and finding people to manage the sectors of her company was increasingly difficult. She wanted to be able to _trust_ her staff, but it was difficult when she knew who they’d all once willingly worked for.

She fell asleep on the way to the Fire Nation. She’d been up until one, on the phone with her _potential_ business partner, trying to smooth things out at least a small amount before this mini vacation.

Asami woke up when they came out of the tunnel and arrived in the Fire Nation, but continued to pretend to be asleep anyway. Korra was so comfortable to lay on, and she liked the feeling of the girl’s arm around her, softly holding her in place.

It still sent little sparks through her body when Korra stroked her with her thumb.

She watched Bolin and Opal flirt idly, laughing at each other. Maybe this would finally be the vacation where they got together. She hoped so.

When they finally arrived at the Fire Nation, she was impressed – as she always was – by the size of the grounds. It truly was beautiful, with it’s Japanese architecture and sloping valleys.

The look on Korra’s face was beautiful as well; pure wonderment.

She was a little annoyed when Azula wanted Korra to sleep in the palace. Not quite jealous though, since Azula made it very clear to _everyone_ that she was with Ty-Lee. It shouldn’t bother Asami that they were spending one night apart, since they spent every other night together, but it did nevertheless.

_God, she had it bad._

Asami thought back fondly to her birthday, to the night shared in Korra’s bed in the nonbending dorms. Her back had been uncomfortable, but with Korra on top of her, it had been one hundred percent worth it.

Once Korra had gone inside with Azula, the game of soccer started. Asami had never played it before – which was a little embarrassing to admit – but she’d grown up with an at-home tutor, and no friends, so she’d never had anyone to play it with. She’d seen Bolin and Mako play it at the academy when she was younger and they were all children, but she’d never joined in.

She understood the game quite quickly. It was really just getting the ball to go between their makeshift goalposts with her feet, but actually _getting_ her foot to kick the ball in a certain direction was a little harder.

Eventually, she started getting the hang of it. Asami took off her T-shirt, dumping it at the side next to her sweater, leaving her in just a sports bra. She noticed a few glances her way, from everybody but Wu (which was certainly interesting), but everyone got back into the game pretty quickly.

When Korra came out, Asami couldn’t help but smile. Part of her had just taken her T-shirt off to gauge Korra’s reaction to her body. If Korra liked her, then _surely_ she’d have some kind of reaction.

Asami hadn’t meant for Korra to get hit by the ball.

She had to admit, it was mildly amusing. One second Korra was staring directly at her breasts, and the next she was on the floor. Kuvira was dying of laughter, but Asami had managed to swallow her own giggles to check on her friend.

In the end, her team had lost spectacularly, but she seemed to be the only one keeping count.

They found the room that they’d all decided to bunk in – it was a biggish hall in one of the buildings, and in drips and drabs everyone went to shower and get changed. Asami was looking forward to the party. She’d never _been_ to a party. And this was supposedly one of the biggest of the year.

She spent about twenty minutes picking an outfit, whilst Kuvira turned down each one of her suggestions.

“You want to look hot, right?” She’d grinned. “Ditch that skirt, pick something tighter.”

“ _Kuvira._ ” She complained, pulling at the skirt. Maybe it could be a little tighter?

“I’m just saying.” Kuvira checked herself out in the mirror Asami was using. “Korra would prefer it tighter.”

Asami’s stomach dropped. “And… And why would I care what Korra would prefer?”

Kuvira rolled her eyes. “If you don’t, then don’t switch the skirt.”

Needless to say, Asami had switched the skirt.

“Do you have that in black?” Kuvira said as soon as she took it out of her bag. “It’d look better in black.”

“I was packing for a three-day vacation. I haven’t brought my whole wardrobe.” Asami pointed out.

Kuvira shrugged. She was wearing a very flattering set of clothes herself – a black turtleneck and tight black jeans, which _really_ showed off her ass. Asami couldn’t help but stare a little.

“Who are you looking so nice for?” Asami said, her eyes meeting Kuvira’s in the mirror. “Bataar isn’t at this party.”

“Can’t a girl just look nice?” Kuvira snapped.

Asami shrugged. “She can. Are you that girl?”

“Must be.”

The party started, and it was a lot of dancing and drinking and awkward talking. Asami wasn’t sure what she’d _expected_ to be honest, but this was about right. Asami also wasn’t sure why Azula had invited her, but she was sure that Korra was something to do with it.

Speaking of Korra, Asami hadn’t seen her since the soccer game. But, she saw Korra all the time, so she should try to have her own fun at this party. Plus, this vacation lasted three days, and she would have plenty of time to party with Korra later.

For the first hour or so, she hung out with Opal. Opal was drinking herself into a tizzy, but Asami wasn’t a fan of drinking, even though she’d just turned legal. Drinking was part of what had turned her father into what he was, so she avoided it as much as possible.

Still, drunk Opal wasn’t too bad.

“I don’t know if Bolin likes me, Asami…” She moaned, letting out a belch.

Asami laughed.

“He definitely does.”

“Then why hasn’t he made a move!” She said in exasperation.

“I think he’s just shy.”

“Well, he needs to man up!” Opal slurred.

“Or, you know, you could make the move…” Asami pointed out. “Like I _told you to_.”

Opal groaned, pushing Asami away lightly.

“He’s meant to be my King Charming. And instead he’s my King Coward.”

“Do you mean _Prince_ Charming?” Asami giggled.

Opal rolled her eyes. “Always the know-it-all. One day, Sami, you’re going to fall in love, and then you’re going to realise that it’s actually _really_ hard. Feelings are _hard_.”

Asami sighed. “Trust me, I know.”

Opal stared at her for a minute in confusion.

“Oh, you mean _Mako_.” She realised dramatically, pointing her finger to the air. “Yeah, that guy’s weird. I’m all for the tall and powerful type, because _hello_ , but he’s kind of emo.”

Speaking of Mako, Asami had just spotted him at the other side of the room. Wu was on the karaoke machine, singing his heart out, and Mako was watching him grumpily. Their friendship was surprisingly endearing.

“He is kind of emo.” Asami agreed, turning back to Opal. Opal was already distracted though. She’d ran off into the crowd of dancers, and Asami – concerned, though not overly, for her friend’s safety – followed her. This party was just filled with students, so she should be okay, but you could never be too sure.

She thought she saw Kuvira and Pabu talking in the corner of her eye. Maybe Kuvira had dressed up nicely for Pabu…? That thought made her giggle.

Unable to locate Opal, she tried to turn around, when a hand held her in place. She froze, the hand snaking itself around her waist and pulling her back into something. No, _someone_.

She tried to wriggle herself free, but the hand – a hand that she very much did not recognise – kept itself there firmly.

“Hello?” She snapped, turning in the hold to meet the man’s gaze.

She didn’t recognise him. He was older than her, probably in his early twenties, and he had pointed facial features, definitely of Fire Nation descent.

“Hey, pretty lady. The name’s Chan.” He grinned.

“I didn’t ask.” She said flatly, taking a step away.

Chan followed her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards him again. “Maybe you should have.” He said, and it came out as almost a growl.

She tried to tug her arm free, but this time there was less leniency. His other hand snaked around her body, and grabbed the flesh of her ass.

Asami let out a whimper of terror, which Chan clearly took as encouragement.

“You like that?” He purred.

“N-No…” She cried, and soon enough she’d been pulled off of him, into a much more familiar set of arms. At first, she’d thought it was Korra because of the muscles, and her heart was swept by relief, but the pale hands holding her told her otherwise.

“She said no, dickwad.” Kuvira snapped.

 _Oh, it’s Kuvira_! Another feeling of sweet relief.

The guy grumbled something before walking off, and Asami let her shoulders flop.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kuvira asked, concern in her voice. Pabu approached, and he was holding hands with Opal, who in turn was cuddling up to the boy.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Asami said, and Kuvira smiled warmly. Her eyes trailed over to Pabu and Opal. “Uh, that’s… interesting?” She laughed.

Kuvira looked back too, and her face became almost as annoyed as it had been a second ago.

“Opal, what are you doing?” She demanded.

_Was this… jealous?_

“He’s so… cute….” She giggled, pulling at Pabu’s cheek. “Our little fire ferret…”

“I am, very much, a human being.” Pabu said flatly, although Asami got the impression he was liking the attention more than he was letting on.

“I’m taking Opal to bed.” Kuvira said, pulling the drunk girl against her. “She’s usually a lightweight. I know how to take care of her. Pabu, you stick with Asami. It’s getting kind of late, I think we should all be trying to get to bed. Has anyone seen Korra and Bolin?”

“We’ll find them.” Asami said, and Pabu nodded.

And they _did_ find them. Outside of the palace, both as drunk as fish, staring up at the sky and laughing between themselves.

Pabu gave Asami a concerned look, which Asami reciprocated.

She looked back down to the pair of them.

“I’m the avatar!” Korra cried. “Deal with it!”

Asami couldn’t help but giggle at Korra’s remark, and it caught the attention of the pair.

Bolin muttered something, and Korra gave Asami a look of absolute horror. Then, she got up and _jolted_ down the palace green.

Asami, unknowing as to what to do, simply followed her. It didn’t take her long to catch up, with Korra being in the state she was in. She grabbed Korra’s arm.

“Aah!” Korra cried, before turning to Asami with big teary eyes.

“I’m really sorry.” She blubbed.

“Oh, Korra.” Asami’s heart melted at once. “Wait. What… What for?”

Korra took her hand back. “You… You came to this vacation, to have fun, and I got super drunk with Bolin.”

Asami tilted her head. “…Okay?”

“And what if _you_ wanted to get drunk with me! Wait, no, that wasn’t it.” She looked back to her hands. “Oh, yeah, you might not want to share a bed with a drunk person. Which I would _a hundred percent_ understand.”

Asami sighed, pulling Korra into her arms.

“Shut up, loser.” She mumbled against Korra’s hair. The girl didn’t even smell like alcohol. She smelled like dirt, instead.

“That’s not…” Korra tucked her face into Asami’s neck. “Very nice…”

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Korra’s words sunk in.

“Wait, Korra, did you say sharing a bed?” Asami asked.

Terror dawned on Korra’s features.

“ _Crap!_ ” She took a step back, almost tripping over herself, but Asami caught her arm. “I forgot to ask you!”

Asami smiled. “You still want to share a bed?” She asked.

Korra’s face turned very serious. She jumped towards Asami and grabbed both of her arms, but unlike Chan, her grip was extremely gentle. “I always want to share a bed with you. You’re cuddly, and pretty, and you smell _really good_.” Korra let go of her arms, smiling widely. “ Do you _know_ how good you smell?”

Asami pinkened deeply, looking away. She wasn’t too sure what to say.

“Oh! Did I upset you?” Korra asked, her voice thick with concern. Asami felt her eyes sting with tears, but she didn’t even understand why. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“You didn’t.” Asami said, turning back to Korra. “But… Can we go to bed?” She asked.

Korra nodded, grabbing Asami’s hand and intertwining fingers.

“Are you going to cry if I say your hands are soft?” Korra asked, as the two walked back to the palace.

“Maybe.” Asami laughed.

Korra’s hands were soft too.

Getting Korra in bed was extremely easy. She was the sort of drunk that would do anything you asked, as long as you made it seem like fun. Asami found medicine in the bathroom adjoining the guest room – which was very nicely decorated – and gave Korra an aspirin and some water.

“Lay down and close your eyes.” She told Korra. Korra nodded, doing as she was told.

“Hey, Asami.” She said, her eyes still closed.

“Yes?” Asami asked.

“Nothing. Just hey.” Korra giggled.

Asami rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. There were definitely worse drunks than Korra. Which was good because a bad drunk was a deal-breaker for her. She got another glass of water and set it by Korra’s head, in case she got thirsty in the night, before peeling off her clothes and changing into shorts and a sweater.

As soon as she laid in bed, Korra’s legs entangled with her, and the smaller girl’s head found it’s way into the crook between Asami’s head and shoulder.

“You’re perfect, Asami.” Korra mumbled. Asami’s cheeks reddened again. “I wish…”

“What do you wish?” Asami asked, although part of her thought it was wrong to ask Korra anything in her intoxicated state.

“I wish…” Korra nuzzled into Asami. “Never mind. Not the right time.”

“Okay.” Asami breathed, wrapping her arm around Korra’s back and settling her hand into the small of her back.

She didn’t go to sleep quickly. She was too worried about Korra, and thoughts of Chan were still brewing in her mind. Eventually, however, she passed out in Korra’s embrace.


	22. "In Like, A Gay Way."

Korra sighed in satisfaction, curling further into Asami’s warm body. She could do this forever, probably. Soft skin against hers, deep breaths. She was completely at peace. It was starting to feel like maybe Korra didn’t need the romance. She didn’t need the kisses and the dates and the… _you know_. She could be happy just like this. Ecstatic, just like this;

The nagging voice in the back of her mind spoke up.

_What if she starts dating someone? What do you do then?_

Probably burn up into a ball of fiery jealousy until she breaks up with them, Korra decided, nuzzling at Asami’s skin. The girl’s extra height made it so that Korra fit into her like a jigsaw piece, her head perfectly placed in the crook of her neck.

“Korra…” Asami mumbled, tugging Korra closer. A smile broke out on Korra’s lips. How could her name sound so much better than normal, simply because it was Asami who was saying it?

Korra looked up at her cuddle buddy, but her eyes were still closed and her chest was still rising and falling steadily. Was she dreaming about her?

“…Mmph…” Asami let out a soft moan.

Korra’s eyes widened.

_She couldn’t be….?_

Asami let out a soft gasp, her hands tightening their hold around Korra’s body, pulling her closer. Korra felt herself flush, Asami’s fingers gripping her flesh. Her breathing became a little less steady, and Korra wondered if _she_ was the reason why. She couldn’t be…

“Like that…!” Asami whisper-panted.

_Oh god. This was too much._

Korra panicked, slipping out of Asami’s hold. She noticed the way Asami’s hand snaked down into the covers, towards whatever lied between her legs. Korra looked away, not wanting to invade any Asami’s privacy.

She took a step back, then another, fumbling for the door of the bathroom.

“…Fuck!” Asami gasped.

 _Fuck, indeed_.

Korra managed to push through into the bathroom, out of the sudden heat of their bedroom. Without even having to think about it, she turned on the shower and set the temperature to cold. She shed her clothes, ran her toothbrush under the sink before plopping it into her mouth, and stepped into the shower. The cool water drenched her, but her body still felt hot and embarrassed.

Asami probably wouldn’t even _remember_ , and Korra wasn’t sure if that made it worse or better.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty. Korra finally cooled down, switching the shower to a warmer setting. She washed off the last of her body wash, before stepping out of the shower. The cool air around her made her skin goose bump, and she shivered.

There was a knock at the door.

“Korra?” Asami called through. “Are you almost finished?”

“Yeah, I’m done.” Korra called back, wrapping her body in one of the bathrobes and opening the door. Asami looked a little sweatier than normal, but Korra smiled at her all the same. How could she not?

 _She’s so pretty…_ Her brain said on it’s own.

Korra agreed with it. She pushed all the thoughts of that morning out of her mind, and cast her brain back to the day before. Of course, she couldn’t be one hundred percent sure, but her drinking hadn’t been so bad, had it?

But then she remembered Asami crying.

“Hey, Sami.” Korra called into the bathroom. The shower wasn’t running, so the girl was probably just washing up.

“Mhm?”

“I was just… Was last night okay for you?” Korra realised at once what that sounded like, and stumbled over her words trying to correct herself. “I mean! Not, that! Not that you’d think I mean that! I was just… Last night you were crying, and–“

“I was okay. It wasn’t you.” Asami called out, politely ignoring Korra’s rambling. Which she always did. And Korra was eternally thankful for that.

Korra wriggled into some baggy pants. She wasn’t going to switch up her look, not even for the biggest party of the year. “Why were you upset then?”

Asami seemed to pause, and Korra heard the sound of tap being turned on, water gushing onto porcelain.

“There was just this guy hitting on me. Kuvira helped.”

“Hitting on you…?” Korra asked, suddenly a little jealous. Even though Asami obviously hadn’t liked it, since Kuvira had got involved, and she knew she didn’t need to be jealous, but... Wait, Kuvira got involved? “Was he… Aggressive?”

“A little.” The sound of the tap stopped, and Asami opened the door. She had her toothbrush in her mouth, brushing between words. “It was fine, though.”

Korra raised her eyebrows.

“Do you know his name?” She wanted to sound concerned, but it came off as protective. Asami didn’t seem phased.

“Chan.” Asami shrugged. “I’m serious, Korr. It’s not the first time I’ve been hit on by some creepy older guy.”

_Chan… Korra recognised that name… But from where?_

“I’m sorry it happened though.” Korra said. _Sorry I wasn’t there to help…_

“It’s cool. Let’s just enjoy the festival.”

Asami spat out her toothpaste, turning the tap back on and flushing her spit down the sink.

Korra watched her as she picked out an outfit and went back into the bathroom, but Korra’s mind was far from naked Asami in the next room. Well, not that _far_ from it, but still.

Someone had been trying to assault Asami, and she hadn’t been there. But what would she even have been able to do if she _was_ there? She couldn’t bend. She wasn’t even from here. She was literally just a girl from Texas.

Korra felt _fucking useless_.

Asami emerged in light-washed denim shorts and a fuzzy cardigan. She looked cute, and Korra knew her cheeks were pinkening.

“Can you hand me my glasses?” She asked, and Korra’s grin almost split her face.

_Asami in glasses! Asami in glasses! Asami in glasses!_

Asami pulled her hair into a messy bun, and took the glasses from Korra’s shaking hand. Korra was pretty sure she’d never seen Asami look so cute. It was the perfect blend between comfortable and fashionable, and Korra wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss Asami.

But she didn’t, of course.

“Shall we go down to breakfast?” Asami asked.

Korra nodded, rushing to the door and holding it open for Asami.

“M’lady.” She bowed.

“Dork.” Asami snickered, before taking Korra’s hand in hers and guiding her out and onto the corridor. Korra was sure she’d never get over holding Asami’s hand.

They arrived at the eating hall, spotting everyone else at one of the tables. Korra and Asami joined them, plonking themselves right next to each other and so close that they were practically on top of each other, but nobody said anything about it. It was just the norm, at that point.

Breakfast had already been served. Korra wasn’t sure what time it was.

“It’s like eating at the firebenders’ quarter.” Korra said, looking at all the food on the table. There was steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, pickled vegetables, seaweed, and lots of vegetable side dishes that she didn’t recognise.

“You do know where we are, right?” Kuvira teased. She was sat next to Pabu, who was currently trying to sneak a dead cricket into her soup. His arm as stretched out, but Kuvira couldn’t see because of his jacket, but if she were to look over and see the smirk on his face…

Korra shot Kuvira an irritated look, half to distract Kuvira so that she wouldn’t notice the cricket. Pabu successfully retrieved his hand from the table, the cricket hidden under the brown liquid, and Kuvira was none the wiser.

Opal and Bolin were sat at the other end of the table, oblivious to everything that was going on around them. They were both laughing and blushing – Bolin especially – and with any luck, the two would finally act on their feelings before the vacation was over.

“So, what’s on the agenda today?” Pabu asked, eyeing the cricket in Kuvira’s soup.

“It’s the festival for the solstice.” Asami said, picking at some of the rice in her bowl. “There’ll be fireworks, and traditional Fire Nation dress, and stalls with food. It should be fun. I’ve been before actually, when I was a child.”

“Wait, like in _anime?_ ” Korra asked, suddenly quite excited.

Asami stared at her blankly. “I don’t know what that is.”

“Me neither.” Kuvira said.

Pabu let out a long and exaggerated sigh. “Sometimes I forget how boring the spirit world is, compared to the mortal realm. Yes, Korra, like in anime.”

Although Pabu was a Ba Sing Se resident, he spent his years in Pennsylvania.

“Cool!” Korra grinned.

“How is the spirit world boring?” Kuvira snapped. “Did you notice that we can _bend_ the elements?”

“Technically, I can do that in the mortal realm. It’s just not allowed.” Pabu pointed out, “And when you’ve seen Attack On Titan, you can get back to me.”

“Attack on… What?” Kuvira blinked. “Whatever, weirdo.”

She brought the spoon to her mouth, not noticing the cricket on it. Pabu’s eyes widened in excitement as her mouth closed around it. Kuvira bit down with a sickening crunch, but her face didn’t change. She swallowed, putting her spoon back into the bowl.

“Pabu.” She said softly.

Korra laughed when Pabu released a little whimper.

“Yes?” He squeaked.

“What did I just eat?”

Her voice was low and threatening.

“Some miso soup?” Pabu offered.

Asami was looking confused, so Korra leant over and whispered in the girl’s ear, “Pabu put a cricket in Vira’s soup.”

Clearly she hadn’t whispered it quietly enough, because Kuvira turned on Pabu.

“A _cricket?_ ” She snapped, and at once Pabu was hanging from the ceiling by a metal wire. A few other people who were eating turned around to see the commotion, but Kuvira didn’t seem bothered. Some of them were regulars at the earthbending eating quarters, so it wouldn’t have been the first time they saw a flailing ginger boy hanging from the ceiling.

Pabu couldn’t help but giggle, which in turn made Kuvira grin, and before anyone saw her move, Pabu was back in his seat.

“I’ll get you back.” She told him, and he laughed.

“Probably.”

“What was all that about?” Mako asked. He was standing with Wu, walking over towards the group.

When Azula had found out that Wu was _actually_ the Earth King, and not just some random scrawny boy (and in her defence, it’s a surprise to most people when they find out), she’d set him up in one of the nicer rooms. Mako had probably stood outside all night, guarding. Ever the serving agent, after all.

“Pabu fed Kuvira a cricket.” Bolin informed him, and Mako nodded as if that made perfect sense. “Where have you two been, anyway?”

Mako shot Wu a dark look.

“Oh, I was at the spa.” Wu said. “I have to begin each day with my fourteen point beauty plan, after all.”

“Oh, of _course_.” Kuvira nodded sarcastically. Wu didn’t notice the tone in her voice, and continued speaking.

“I hardly get much time to myself, what with being King. It’s a much harder job than you would expect. A lot of… Ruling. I’ve got to use this little holiday to recuperate.”

Korra got the impression that Wu spent most of his time on the throne ‘recuperating’ as well, but she didn’t say anything.

“What kind of stuff do you do, as king?” Opal asked out of politeness, since Wu had brought it up.

Wu shrugged. “I spend my year doing the usual king stuff. Throwing parties, organising banquets. You can imagine. What about you, Maki?” He turned to Mako, who looked at Wu questioningly. “What are you going to do this year?”

“I’ll be back in Arkansas.” He said simply, his eyes darting to Korra when mentioning the place they used to live. Korra didn’t hold his gaze.

“I’ll never understand these American states.” Wu waved him off. “Why are they divided like that? It looks so unnatural?”

Korra laughed. She didn’t know the answer herself, but the way Wu pointed it out made it seem funny.

Opal spoke up again. “I sort of wish I lived in the mortal realm during the year.” She picked at the food in her bowl. “I basically do _nothing_ for nine months. I’m not on the guard.” She gestured to Kuvira. “I don’t own a trillion yuan company, and Zaofu isn’t exactly exciting for a non-Earth bender.”

“Tell me about it.” Pabu agreed. “Pittsburgh is fun for like a week, but then I just wanna come back here and put another cricket in Kuvira’s soup.”

That last comment earnt him a punch in the arm.

“And Asami’s not even staying with me this year!” Opal moaned.

Asami smiled sheepishly. “I have to get my business up and running.” She said apologetically. “It’s a lot easier to work in Republic city.”

“You won’t have much time to write, then?” Korra asked quickly.

“She doesn’t write.” Mako told Korra.

Asami shot Mako a look.

“I will still be able to write, don’t worry.”

“Okay good.” Korra grinned, not caring about the look Kuvira was sending her. “I’m probably going to spend the rest of my Junior year hanging out with Naga. She’s my best friend.” She told the group, even though they all definitely already knew that. “I kind of feel bad for not hanging out with her now.”

“You’ll see her soon.” Bolin said soothingly, and Korra nodded.

“We probably should go get changed for the festival.” Opal said, checking her watch.

Everyone got up, and headed their separate ways, the majority of the group headed back to their shared room, whilst Wu and Mako followed Korra and Asami, until they inevitable split up as well.

Asami straightened her kimono.

“I don’t get why I’m not allowed to wear one.” Korra groaned.

“Well, to start with you don’t _have_ one.” Asami pointed out, pinning her hair back. “And you probably don’t have a drop of Fire Nation blood in you. You _might_ be able to wear one if you were trying to respect the culture or something, but you just wanna look cool.”

“Only because you look cool.” Korra pouted.

Asami winked at Korra in the mirror. “Thanks.”

Korra had switched out of her usual athleisure-style outfit and into something more fitting – a pressed shirt and smart slacks. It was still pretty comfortable, and she was confident that if anything bad happened she wouldn’t be a total sitting duck. Unlike Asami.

_She does look pretty, though…_

“You’re from the Fire Nation then?” Korra asked, holding the door open for Asami.

“Three-quarters.” She nodded.

“Three-quarters?” Korra asked, interlocking her fingers with Asami’s as they made their way down the corridor.

“My grandmother on my mother’s side was from Ba Sing Se.” She told Korra. “Everyone else is Fire Nation.”

“So she gave you those eyes, then?” Korra observed, and Asami nodded. “I’m glad she did.”

 _You’re glad she did? What does that even_ mean?

Asami blushed anyway, so she supposed it didn’t matter. Korra wasn’t sure when things had become flirty between them – maybe they’d always been like that – but she wasn’t complaining.

Honestly, it was starting to feel like a competition. They were constantly making the other completely flustered, and Korra _did_ get a rush of pride whenever Asami looked away first, or blushed, or smiled in her perfect shy way.

“I wonder if I’m fully from the Water Tribe.” Korra thought aloud.

“I wonder _which_ one your from.” Asami added. “There’s a North and a South.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “I _know_ that. I’m not completely clueless anymore.”

“You are in some things, Korra.” Asami said, her tone thick with implication. Implication that Korra didn’t really understand.

“Yeah, well, uh…”

Korra felt herself colour. _Crap_.

“Whatever, come on.” Asami said with a smile. A smile that meant she _definitely_ knew the affect she had on Korra. “Let’s get to the festival. I don’t want to miss the fireworks.”

“Aren’t they at the end?”

Korra didn’t actually know, she just presumed.

“True. But at the pace you’re going at, we’ll be lucky to catch next year’s.”

“So dramatic.” Korra teased, but she hurried up and followed Asami down the stairs.

Bolin, Opal, and Kuvira were stood at entrance. Seeing those three together felt… _odd_. It was always Bolin and Opal, or Kuvira and Opal. This seemed like an awkward blend to Korra. Had Kuvira and Bolin even spoken before? Then again, they all hung out enough for it not to be that weird.

“Hey guys.” Asami smiled, looking behind Kuvira. “Is Pabu not here?”

Kuvira grinned mischievously. “Food poisoning.”

Korra gasped. “You didn’t?”

“I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about.” She smirked.

Opal shoved Kuvira lightly. “You should be nicer to that boy.”

Kuvira laughed. “Maybe one day.”

“Wu and Mako already went to the festival.” Bolin interrupted. He pointed to the bottom of the hill and sure enough at the foot of the valley, there was a huge array of stalls. They hadn’t been there before.

Korra could see people strolling around like ants, some dressed colourfully, and she could even hear the pleasant laughter of children all the way from up where she stood. Everything was lit up by lanterns, and the lanterns led all the way back up to the palace, curtaining the road. It was magical. Better than anime, even.

“Wu wanted Mako to catch him a goldfish.” Opal recalled.

Asami let out a little gasp from aside Korra. She turned, to see the taller girl’s eyes lit up and a big smile on her features. “They still do that?” She squealed.

_Squealed._

Kuvira seemed as surprised as Korra. “You okay there, Sato?”

“Oh, I’m more than fine.” Asami said, still smiling broadly. “But now I really want to go. C’mon. _C’mon Korra._ ”

She grabbed Korra’s arm and started dragging her down the hill. Reluctantly, Korra ran behind her, followed by everyone else. Asami didn’t stop running till they got to the bottom of the steps. She turned back to Korra, who was panting and wheezing, and grinned widely.

“Slowpoke.” She teased.

“Can we _walk!_ ” Bolin groaned, about ten steps behind them.

Asami rolled her eyes. “I really want to see the goldfish.” She urged Korra, and there was something in her eyes that Korra just couldn’t refuse.

“Okay, _fine_.” She sighed, grabbing Asami’s hand again and jogging down the path that led to the bulk of the festival. There were people around them now, little clusters of families coming too and from the festival.

For a brief second, Korra imagined it. That kind of life. With Asami. _A family_.

But she put that thought out of mind. She didn’t want children. She’d _never_ wanted children, even if they looked _just_ like Asami and threw their heads back with laughter when she scooped them up, throwing them into the air. Even if she could play soccer with them, and drive them to school, and watch as Asami kissed them goodnight. She knew it wasn’t the _kids_ that she didn’t want, but the risk.

 _What if you died?_ The little voice in the back of her mind said. _And they had to go through what you went through, in the foster system?_

Korra knew that voice was right. That that voice would _always_ be right.

They made it to the centre of the festival in the followed ten minutes. Korra was sweaty and gross, and had probably ruined her shirt, but Asami looked completely fine. Better, even. She was _glowing_ after the exercise.

“You’re pretty in shape for someone who skips all the physical lessons.”

Asami shrugged. “Naturally gifted.”

“Fuck off.” Korra laughed. Asami laughed too, and grabbed Korra’s hand. “Let’s go find you a goldfish, then.”

The taller girl nodded.

They spotted the stall pretty quickly. There were a few kids around the kiddie pool, assumedly filled with goldish. As Korra and Asami approached, someone obviously trapped a fish in their net, because they cried out in delight and a few kids started cheering.

Asami squeezed Korra’s hand.

“You’re excited about these fish.” Korra said.

“They’re pretty cool.” Asami said. “They’re goldfish. _Just_ goldfish.”

Korra raised an eyebrow.

“I think I’m missing something…?”

“I thought you said you _weren’t completely clueless._ ” Asami mocked. “Animals in this world are all hybrids. Things like _this_ are pretty rare.”

“Oh, like how the old earth King just had a normal bear. Like, a regular old grizzly. Which, by the way, what the _fuck?_ ” Korra remembered Pabu telling her all about that.

“Mhm.” Asami nodded, smiling. “But it’s not just that.”

She paused. Korra wasn’t going to press her to speak, if she didn’t want to.

“My mother… She got me a fish here.” She told Korra, and that was all she had to say. Korra _understood_. Well, sort of. She didn’t have a mother, obviously. But she knew that Asami loved her mother dearly. _Had_ loved her, dearly.

“Then how about I get you another?” Korra offered, and Asami smiled.

“I can get it myself.”

“Let me do this for you.” It wasn’t a question, but Asami could have said no if she didn’t want Korra to do it.

Korra asked for a net, handed over the required yuans – Azula had provided her with pocket money because Ty-Lee told her she had to treat her friends better – and knelt down next to the pool of shallow water.

The fish were quick, splashing around violently. She got her clear bag ready, filling it with water and setting it at her knees.

She managed to catch a fish pretty easily, but she noticed a little girl struggling at the other side of the pool. Korra probably would have kept the fish, if the girl hadn’t had black wavey hair and the _greenest_ of eyes. Those features were becoming a personal weakness of hers.

“Here, kid.” Korra offered the bag to the girl, who looked up at Korra before smiling widely. She was missing her front two teeth.

“Thanks!” She cried, dropping her net into the pool and running over. “I’m going to call her Simone.”

The girl threw herself into Korra’s arms, and Korra tousled her hair. “You do that, kid.”

Asami was staring at her curiously, her eyes widened a little bit. She was probably upset that Korra had given her fish to the little girl.

Quickly, she ordered another net and caught another fish. It was a kid’s game after all, so it wasn’t hard. The look of awe on Asami’s face made her feel like she’d slain a giant.

“Here you go.” She handed it to Asami, who smiled almost as widely as the little girl had.

“Thank you!” She said, leaning down and kissing Korra on the cheek.

Korra reddened, looking away quickly and rubbing the back of her neck with her palm. “No worries…”

“I’m going to name him Montgomery.” Asami informed Korra immediately, taking her hand in hers. She must have had the name ready.

“You _’re what?_ ” Korra snapped. “You can’t call him that!”

“Why not?”

“He’s a fish!”

“Who’s going to stop me?” There was almost a teasing note to her voice.

“Me.” Korra met Asami’s challenge. “I caught him, so he’s just as much mine as yours.”

Asami raised an eyebrow.

“And what do you suggest we call him?”

Korra took the bag out of Asami’s hand and pulled it up to her face, eyeing the fish closely. He – if he even _was_ a he. There was no way of knowing. – looked exactly like every other goldfish she’d ever seen, no matter how impressive he was in the spirit world.

“Fishie.” She said.

“You’re kidding?” Asami giggled.

“No. He looks like he’d be called Fishie. I’ve never seen anything that looked more like a Fishie in my life.”

“Don’t listen to her, Montgomery!” Asami joked, snatching the bag off Korra. “She’s just jealous, because you’re coming to live with me.”

“Don’t spill him before you get him home.” Korra said warmly, but didn’t attempt to retrieve him. “Anyway, all that running made me hungry. Anywhere good to eat?”

The two walked around the festival for another couple of hours. They ran into Wu and Mako eating Takoyaki – spherical pancakes with a bit of octopus at the centre – and they’d strolled around together for a bit before Wu wanted to get cotton candy.

They saw Bolin and Kuvira sat outside the bathrooms in awkward silence, probably waiting for Opal. Other than giggling at the weirdness of the situation, the pair didn’t interact.

Korra and Asami for the most part though, walked around the festival on their own, hand in hand. They probably looked like they were on a date. People watching them must certainly think so. Asami would laugh, and Korra would blush, and she was sure she’d never had such a good time with anyone. And if people thought they were on a date, then… Well, that thought only made Korra smile a bit wider.

She wished this was her life. She wished she could go on dates with Asami whenever she wanted. Korra would probably spoil Asami rotten, even though the girl definitely had the means to buy herself anything. That thought made Korra smile.

“What are you smiling at, dork?” Asami poked Korra’s cheek.

The two had found themselves sat at the top of a nearby hill, waiting for the fireworks on a bench. It was late afternoon, but it felt like they’d just woken up.

“I’m just having a nice time.” Korra said defensively.

Asami was about to say something obnoxious, but she clearly thought better of it. Instead, she let out a satisfied sigh, budging closer to Korra.

“Me too.” She said, almost inaudibly.

The air around them became thicker. Korra wanted to watch Asami more than she wanted to watch some stupid fireworks.

Nervously, she edged her fingers over to where Asami’s were rested on the bench. Asami’s fingers twitched, and after a second, they crawled over as well. They’d held hands hundreds of times, but it had never been so… unsure.

There was less than an inch between their fingers, and Korra reached across, pressing her pinky finger against Asami’s pinky finger.

Asami’s hand brushed over the top of hers, and after a second, their fingers were intertwined.

Neither girl said anything.

They stayed like that for a minute. The atmosphere was cold, and Korra’s breath was turning into little clouds. The cold didn’t bother her though. Nothing could bother her. She felt as if nothing was wrong at all.

As if it was _right_.

“Asami.” She said, louder than she expected. Asami started, staring at her.

“Yes?” Her eyes were wide and innocent. It almost made Korra rethink her idea.

But, this was _the right time_.

“I just wanted to say that…” Korra began.

“That?” Asami pressed. She leant closer to Korra. “What is it?”

Fishie was sat in her lap.

_Was it wrong to say this in front of their son? Wait, since when was he there son? Was he there son? Did Asami think of him as their son?_

_Why was she thinking about this right now?!_

“I like you.” Korra said suddenly, and she said it with as much strength as she could, but it didn’t stop her voice from faltering. “As more than a friend. More than a best friend. I mean I like you, in like, a _gay_ way.”

 _How eloquently put,_ she thought sarcastically.

Still, Asami’s breath hitched, and her cheeks pinkened. It might have been the cold, though.

“You… do?” She asked.

Before Korra could confirm that she did indeed, like Asami in a gay way, fireworks exploded in front of them.

It turned out, they weren’t ‘stupid fireworks’. They were actually incredibly loud, and extremely extravagant. Korra’s attention was completely caught, and after a few seconds, she felt Asami turn away from her to watch them as well.

When they had finished, the mood had shifted. It wasn’t _right_ anymore, but Korra was satisfied with herself. She’d got out what she needed to say, and if Asami felt the same way, she would say it eventually.

Korra almost didn’t care _whether or not_ Asami liked her back. It was as though a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She’d been carrying those words – well, not those _exact_ words – around with her for too long.

And if Asami _didn’t_ have feelings for her, then surely she wouldn’t have grabbed Korra’s hand as they made their way back to the palace? She wouldn’t have been blushing the whole time, giggling nervously whenever Korra spoke.

They reached the palace about a half hour later.

The festival’s after-party was roaring and it was only five thirty in the evening. Kuvira was by the entrance, smoking a cigarette.

“You _smoke_?” Korra asked, approaching the girl.

“When I’m stressed.” She replied.

“What’s there to be stressed about?” Asami asked, following behind Korra.

“What is this? Twenty questions…” Kuvira grumbled, putting out her cigarette against the wall. “I’m worried about Zaofu, and I’ve got a headache from the Solstice.”

Korra remembered last year, when she’d practically slept through the whole three days because of the Solstice’s affects. They hadn’t really affected her this year, but she had spent more time in the spirit world now, so maybe that made sense.

“It hasn’t been that bad for me this year.” Asami told Kuvira. “I think it’s a weaker year.”

Kuvira didn’t say anything. Her eyes turned to Korra.

“You smell.” She said, and her voice wasn’t teasing or joking. It was _rude_.

“I… I do?” Korra asked. She had been running a lot.

“You don’t.” Asami assured her, her eyes turning pointedly to Kuvira. “What is your _issue_?”

“Whatever.” She sniffed. “I’m going to bed.”

She strutted off, and there was definitely an anger in her step.

Asami frowned at Korra, who shrugged.

“Maybe she just missed Pabu.”

Asami didn’t seem convinced.

Before they could dwell on it any further, a shriek interrupted her. “Asami!”

It was Ty-Lee, but Korra hardly recognised her. She was dressed as some sort of… _clown_? Her face was white, and she had sharp red eyelids and red lips. Not to mention the green battle armour stroke dress.

“Woah!” Asami said with a grin. “Hey!”

Her eyes lit up in the same way they had with the fish.

“Do I look good?” Ty-Lee asked, swinging her hips. “I’m testing out my uniform.”

“You go soon, don’t you?” Asami asked. “And you look amazing.”

“February first.” She grinned.

“Sorry, go where?” Korra interjected, unsure as to what was happening.

“I’m going to be a Kyoshi warrior.” Ty-Lee beamed. “It’s a group of women warriors who bring about peace. Kinda like my dream.”

“My mother was one.” Asami grinned. “I’ve always admired them.”

This was the _second time_ Asami had brought up her mother in one night. She must be happy.

“Oh, do you wanna try on the uniform?” Ty-Lee asked, and Asami’s face brightened even further. She looked over to Korra, silently asking if it was okay to part with her, and Korra nodded.

“Go ahead. I might go up and change…” She was a little self-conscious about what Kuvira had said.

They went their separate ways, and Korra made her way up to the spare room they were sharing. She had time to think about what she’d told Asami, and she began to panic slightly. By the time she opened the door to their chambers, she was outright _stressed_.

Asami hadn’t said it back…!

That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing though. Maybe she just… wasn’t ready to say it. And those fireworks were very distracting. Things weren’t awkward, but maybe that was because Asami hadn’t been upfront and rejected her. Maybe Asami didn’t feel the same way, but didn’t want to hurt their friendship. Had Korra jumped the gun?

Korra sighed.

There was no point thinking about it, she decided. She’d told her truth and that was what mattered.

… _Right?_

Korra opened their shared wardrobe to pick out something to wear. She’d probably go back to something sleeveless and baggy, since it was just a teenage party.

 _I won’t drink tonight._ She decided. She hadn’t been hungover this morning, but she didn’t want to risk it. Plus, she wanted to remember everything that happened with Asami, just in case the girl _did_ have feelings for her.

A shred of paper fell to the floor when she opened the wardrobe. Korra picked it up automatically, opening it to see what it said. It didn’t even calibrate in her mind that it belonged to Asami.

When she saw what it was, her heart sank.

_…Her letter._

So, Asami _had_ got it.

Korra had been thinking that maybe something had gone wrong with her receiving the letter, because Asami had _never_ brought it up. Not when they were flirting, or when they were fighting, or _anything_. Like she had no idea about it.

That had struck Korra as odd, so she’d been holding on to the hope that maybe… Maybe she’d never…

But the piece of paper in Korra’s hand told her that Asami _had_.

Now, Asami not saying that she liked Korra back made a lot of sense.

Because, she _didn’t like Korra back_.

“Shit…” Korra cussed, throwing the piece of paper to the ground in frustration.

There was a knock on the door, and Korra scrambled down quickly, stuffing the letter into her pocket.

“Come in.” She called, turning to face the door.

Azula strode in, which was a little surprising. Korra had expected Asami, or maybe Kuvira.

“Korra.” She said.

She sounded… _angry_.

“Are you okay?” Korra asked, concerned.

She fidgeted, looking away from Korra. “I don’t…”

Korra took a step forward, grabbing Azula by the hand. Azula looked up and their eyes met.

“What’s wrong?” She asked tenderly. A part of her thought that maybe she shouldn’t be so close to Azula right now. But what did it matter? Asami _didn’t_ like her… Korra could do whatever the hell she liked.

“Ty-Lee…” Azula muttered. “I saw her…”

“And?”

“I saw her _with a guy._ ”

“You… You did?” Korra asked. That didn’t sound like Ty-Lee. Like, at all.

Not Azula’s Ty-Lee, anyway.

“I know what I saw.” Azula snapped. “He was… All over her. I only saw the back of his head, but I saw enough.”

Ty-Lee did have a small reputation for being a flirt, but Korra had often thought it was unfounded. The girl was just happy and bubbly.

Blue flames blazed from Azula’s fingers, but Korra didn’t step back. She had to be there for her friend. It was in her blood to do so.

“I’m here for you.” She said to Azula.

Azula met her eyes. They looked hurt. Korra knew that feeling a little well, at that time.

“Thanks, Blue eyes.” She smiled sadly, and Korra’s heart hurt for her friend.

“What do… you want to do?” Korra asked, expecting the answer to be a nightcap and rest. Her and Ty-Lee could talk about it the following day, when everything was less foggy.

Instead, Azula tilted her head up, grasping the back of Korra’s neck and pulling the girl into a kiss.

Korra’s eyes widened in shock, and she went to push the girl off, but she stopped herself. Why should she not kiss Azula? Asami didn’t like her. Asami thought of her as a friend. And Azula was kissing her, and Korra wanted to be kissed.

Even if she would rather be kissing someone else.

Korra pressed her lips harder against Azula’s, her hand finding the back of her head, tangling in with dark locks. Azula opened her lips slightly, and Korra deepened the kiss, letting out a soft groan as their tongues brushed.

“Azula!”

“Korra!”

The two broke apart like toddlers being spotted in the cookie jar, but it was too late. Ty-Lee and Asami stood there, both clad as Kyoshi warriors, staring in shock at the two girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> yall are really gonna hate me lol i'm just ASKING for trouble at this point.


	23. "My Depressing Life?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update because i felt like it :) also, ur welcome.

“Azula!”

“Korra!”

Asami couldn’t believe what she’d just walked in on.

It didn’t even calibrate in her mind for a second, but there was no mistake. Korra and Azula were kissing, right in front of her. Korra and Azula.

Korra’s hand was wrapped around Azula’s neck, and her _tongue was in Azula’s mouth._

They both broke the kiss immediately, their faces reflecting pure horror. Asami heard Ty-Lee say something next to her, but she couldn’t even begin to comprehend what it was. Her eyes were fixed on Korra. She was hurt. So hurt. How could Korra do this to her? It would be different if they were just friends but… _right before the fireworks… she…?_

How did this hurt more than when she found out Mako had cheated on her? More than when her father had betrayed her? Why was her heart pounding _this_ fast?

Korra had told her that she liked Asami. In a _gay_ way.

Finally, she managed to get out one word.

“Korra?”

She watched as Korra’s disposition crumbled. She looked upset, hurt. Confused. All the things that _Asami_ was feeling. Why was Korra feeling that way? It wasn’t as if Asami had been kissing Azula, and _Korra_ had walked in.

“Asami, I’m sorry. You didn’t… I don’t…”

But Asami had nothing to say. She was wordless. Hours ago… _Hours ago_ , Korra had told her that she liked Asami. That she wasn’t just a friend to her. Asami had been living off of that high for hours, and then to walk in on this…

 _She couldn’t talk from the rage_.

Anger. That was what she felt. She was so _angry_. She felt so… _betrayed_. Words weren’t forming, at the fear of them being too cruel.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Ty-Lee trail Azula off. Vaguely, she imagined Ty-Lee screaming and crying at Azula, and all Asami could think was _she deserves it_.

They left through the bedroom door, their footsteps taking them down the corridor, but Asami still had nothing to say to Korra. Nothing at all.

“Asami, you’re not saying anything.” Korra said. She looked… Asami didn’t know anymore. She didn’t _care_ anymore.

“What is there to say?” She asked quietly. Coldly.

Her heart was aching. _Breaking_ , even.

“I didn’t… That kiss… You…” Korra stumbled over her words before falling silent. She was leant against the bed post, her body sagging against it. This whole situation was painful, for the both of them apparently.

“It’s okay.” Asami said eventually.

They both knew it wasn’t okay. Korra was about to say something, but Asami interrupted her.

“But I think I’ll go sleep with everyone else tonight, if that’s okay with you.”

Korra stood up, and for some reason, _she_ looked angry. She stormed towards Asami, inches from her face. Asami could see the tiniest of freckles on the bridge of Korra’s nose. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were the least blue she’d ever seen them, burning with rage.

Asami couldn’t for the life of her figure out why. Surely, it should be Asami that was filled with rage?

“You’re mad at _me?_ ” Korra spluttered.

Asami took a step back, surprised at what Korra had said. _Shocked,_ even.

“Of course I’m mad at you.” Asami said hotly, her eyebrows raising in disbelief. “I just walked in on you kissing Azula! What do you mean _‘Am I mad at you’?_ I’ve never been _more_ mad at you!”

Korra scoffed. “So, I can’t kiss other people now? Is that how this works?”

“Is that how what–“

“I’ve never been someone’s handbag lesbian before, so you’ll have to fill me in.”

Asami wasn’t sure what a ‘handbag lesbian’ was, but she could infer it from the conversation.

“What are you even _talking_ about?”

“I found the letter.” Korra said.

Asami raised her eyebrows even higher.

“You were going through my stuff?” She snapped in indignation. That wasn’t the part of the sentence she should focus on, but she couldn’t help herself. She was _angry_.

Korra took a slip of paper out of her pocket and threw it onto the floor. It looked more crumpled than it had been when Asami put it in her pocket the previous morning.

“If you didn’t have feelings for me, you should have just _said._ ” She said angrily.

Didn’t have… _What?_

“Not leave me in the dark for months. Not act like you didn’t know a thing about it when we got back to school. Not sit there and let me confess my feelings to you _all over again_ today, probably ecstatic that I’m still fawning all over you.”

Asami realised what Korra finding the letter _now_ must have looked like to Korra. That Asami didn’t have any feelings for Korra, and had just been flirting with her for no good reason.

“Korra, I–“ She tried to intervene, but Korra was already off on a tangent. A furious tangent.

“But why would _Princess Sato_ do that?” Korra growled, and Asami fell silent, hurt. Korra was really going to pull _that_ card on her, right now?

“Not when I could stroke her ego. Make her feel better about herself, just for a bit. Is that why you let me sleep in your room with you? In the same bed as you? So I could give you the attention that daddy never did?”

Asami furrowed her eyebrows.

“That’s not fair.” She said.

“But it’s true!” Korra half-laughed. “I was an idiot for thinking someone like you could like someone like me. I mean, didn’t nonbenders kill your mother? Is that why you’re helping me with the avatar stuff? Do you even _believe_ I am the avatar? Or are you just praying I am, so you’re mommy isn’t going to be pissed you’re bunking with a nonbender?”

“Korra, just shut up.” Asami hissed, furious that Korra would bring up her mother. Fuming that Korra would question her friendship.

“For your information, I didn’t go _rummaging_ through your stuff. Maybe next time you want to have a little social experiment with someone, hide the evidence a bit better.”

“You weren’t a _social_ experiment, Korra!” Asami snapped. “Just be quiet, and stop acting like you know what you’re talking about, because you _don’t_ and you’re making everything _worse_.”

Korra glared at her. Her eyes were different. Asami didn’t like it.

“I know exactly what I’m talking about. I know the type. Rich girl perks don’t get you everywhere in life, and sometimes you just need to someone to make you feel better about your depressing life.”

“ _My depressing life?_ ”

Korra was shaking with anger, but maybe it was Asami that was shaking. She couldn’t even tell. It was as if she had tunnel vision, staring daggers at Korra.

How could she ever have liked this girl? They had never fought before, but this side of Korra… She was _cruel_. And awful. And Asami hated it.

“You sit around all day, _reading_. Or studying. You don’t have any friends or family, except the teachers who you practically _suck off_.” Korra listed off. “When you’re not reading or following me around like a _lost dog_ , you’re working for a company that was previously owned by a criminal. A criminal, who was also your father. And with all the games you play, and the stupid mind tricks, and… _Ugh._ ”

She let out a groan, turning away from Asami. She blinked hard, before turning back.

“All I’m saying is the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“If you really thought all this, then why stay friends with me?” Asami snarled, and for a second Korra’s expression softened. It was gone in a flash, though, and was replaced with something much stonier.

“Because you’re rich and hot.” She shrugged with a sneer. “That’s why everyone tolerates you.”

Asami’s eyes widened, then narrowed.

“Fuck you, Korra.”

“I wish you would.” Korra said flatly. “Probably all you’re good for you.”

Asami took a step towards her, angrily. There was hardly any space between them, but Asami was too mad to notice. Tears were stinging at her eyes, but she held them in. She couldn’t cry then. That would prove Korra right. That she was just some spoilt, rich… _Ugh_.

She snatched the letter off the ground, and stuffed it in her pocket. She turned to go, but Korra grabbed her by the wrist. The contact was electric, maybe more so than usual. Asami ignored it as best she could pulling herself out of Korra’s grip. She glowered at Korra, but her gaze was met with equal rage.

“Where are you going with _my_ letter?” Korra demanded. “I want it back.”

“What for?” Asami twirled on her heels, and now they were only millimetres away from one another. The tension in the air was practically insufferable.

“It’s mine.” Korra said harshly.

Asami rolled her eyes. “You sent it to me. That makes it mine.”

“It’s still _mine_. I wrote it.” Korra tried to reach into Asami’s pocket to get the letter back, but Asami grabbed her arm.

She was _going_ to push away. She really _was_. But sometimes she forgot how muscular Korra was.

Korra smirked. “Feel something you like?”

“Shut up.” Asami mumbled, getting the strength to hit her away. The hit was probably a little harder than she intended, because Korra withdrew her hand, a look of hurt filling her eyes. They regained some blue, though.

Asami was about to apologise, her chest filled with guilt, but Korra had already leant forward and pulled her hair.

“Uh, Korra!” She cried. She stared at Korra incredulously. “What are you, a _child?_ ” But then, as if to ruin her own statement, she reached out and pulled some of Korra’s hair herself. It was laughable really, and neither of them had pulled very hard.

Korra smirked, shoving Asami’s shoulder lightly. “Who are you calling a child?”

Asami shoved back, but Korra grabbed her arm. In a second, she found herself on the floor, underneath Korra’s hold. She had instinctually placed her arm out to widen the fall, making it practically painless. It was something she knew how to do from her judo lessons. Wait.

_Did Korra just put her in a hold? A judo hold?_

“Surprised you know how to do that.” She said, pulling Korra’s arm out from on top of her and switching their positions, so Korra was underneath her. Despite Korra’s strength, Asami had years of experience on the shorter girl.

“Don’t be. I actually go to class.” Korra smiled. She tried flipping them again, this time using her legs, but Asami saw it coming. She knew the technique well.

“Why do you keep bringing up me not coming to the physical lessons?” She asked teasingly. “Do you miss me or something?”

Korra looked away, her cheeks darkening. From this angle, she could see how long and dark Korra’s eyelashes were, and how the muscles in her jawline tensed and untensed. Korra had a nice jaw. It was round, but pronounced, and Asami absently ran her hand down it.

“No.” Korra pouted. “Why would I miss you? I don’t know if you were listening, but I… I’m only friends with you because…”

But she trailed off. She was looking at Asami, and Asami was looking at her, and neither of them could look away.

Asami couldn’t hold her feelings inside for another minute, another _second_.

“You’re an idiot.” Asami informed her, before lowering her lips onto Korra’s. Her hand was on her jaw, and Korra immediately kissed back. Slowly, at first, and gently. Her lips were as soft as they had been at the masquerade ball, and Asami thought again, about how nice kissing girls was.

Korra’s hands found her hair, and she was being pulled impossibly closer to Korra. There bodies were already pressed against each other, not a fraction of space between them, and Korra was taking a lot of Asami’s weight. Not that Asami could even feel embarrassed in that moment.

She had never kissed anyone like that. If their kiss from the ball, when she had been the phoenix, had been a forest fire, then _this kiss was the sun._ It was hot, and powerful, and filled her with all kinds of feelings that she’d never felt before. Adoration, mostly. Some anger, bubbling below the surface.

Their lips rolled together in rhythm. Korra sat up and Asami’s hands found the small of her back and settled themselves there. Korra moved one of her hands from Asami’s hair to the back of her neck, playing with the baby hairs there and pushing her head even further into Korra’s mouth. Even though Asami was completely comfortable with Korra, this sort of intimacy was giving her a whole new sort of buzz.

Korra fit perfectly into her body. She already knew that. Of course she already knew that. She thought about it all the time. But now she got to take advantage of it.

Taking Korra’s bottom lip between her teeth, she pulled it lightly. Korra opened her eyes, staring lustily at Asami. The blue in hers was back, and darkened. If Asami could kiss them she would.

“Fuck.” Korra muttered, her eyes looking at Asami’s lips.

Asami smirked.

“Feel something you like?” She teased, repeating Korra’s words from earlier.

Korra, in response, gripped Asami by the hips and hoisted her upwards. Asami had carried Korra a handful of times, but clearly Korra was strong enough to carry Asami as well. Korra strode over to the bed and the back of Asami’s heels hit the mattress. She was lowered, until she was sat at the end of the bed.

Korra took the opportunity to perch on top of Asami, straddling her thighs.

Asami leant back, taking a second to look at Korra. Her eyes were the colour of the deepest ocean, almost _navy_ , and her lips were swollen and pink. She was _breath-taking_. And suddenly Asami felt like _she_ was the idiot, for not doing this months ago.

“What…?” Korra asked, suddenly insecure.

“Just admiring the view.” Asami muttered, before leaning back in and capturing Korra’s lips with hers. Her hands found Korra’s muscular back, and she held on for dear life, kissing as hard as she could.

She felt Korra’s tongue dart across her lip, and at once she widened her mouth. Korra’s tongue pressed against hers testily, before Asami pushed her tongue into it, and they began to move together.

Korra pushed back against Asami’s shoulders, and her back hit the bed. She didn’t even want to resist. She _couldn’t_ resist.

She’d never imagined that it would happen this way, but if Korra wanted her, she’d give her everything right then and there.

Slowly, meticulously, Korra trailed her kisses from Asami’s mouth to her pulse point. Asami couldn’t help but groan when Korra started to suck and bite and nip at the flesh there. One hand was gripping the cream sheets, and the other was pulling at Korra’s hair.

A particularly hard tug at the chestnut locks caused Korra to moan, and Asami felt the vibrations against her throat.

_How had she not done this sooner?_

Korra propped herself up with her elbows, taking a long look at Asami. She felt nervous, but not worried. As if this was meant to happen. As if everything was fine, as long as she had Korra looking at her.

Gently, Korra brushed a strand of hair out of Asami’s face.

The door suddenly crashed open, and both Korra sprang off of her.

Asami’s eyes dashed to the door, where… _Firelord Zuko was standing_. That didn’t make any sense. He was meant to be at the South Pole. There was an important meeting happening, or something like that.

“Huh?” She managed to utter, but Zuko was already yelling.

“Korra, you have to come with me now!”

-

  
Korra stared at him in confusion. Her heart was racing, though not really from Zuko barging in, but rather from what he’d barged in on. She glanced at Asami. Her chest was moving up and down, her hair was a mess, and yet Korra was sure she’d never seen her look prettier. Never wanted her so much.

“What’s the situation?” Korra managed to ask, tearing her eyes away from Asami. She was meant to be an agent, after all. Plus, it wasn’t like they could just go back to kissing.

“No time. I will explain on the way.” Zuko said. He turned to Asami. “Are you coming?”

Asami’s pink cheeks brightened at the remark, her mouth falling open, before it’s _real_ meaning clicked into place.

“Oh, uh, sure.” She said.

Zuko was on edge, dashing through the halls of the palace and leaving before evening saying goodbye to anyone. At the foot of the drive was a red limousine, shined to perfect, and impatiently he got in the back, pulling Korra and Asami in behind them. As soon as they were all inside, the driver sped off. Korra was still fiddling with her seat belt, her brain still processing what had happened in the spare room.

“What’s going on?” Asami asked.

“There’s been a kidnapping.” Zuko frowned. “We believe it to be the Red Lotus.”

Both Korra and Asami froze at once, remembering P’Li from prom.

“Who’s been kidnapped?” She asked.

“Not relevant.” Zuko said. “What’s _actually_ relevant is…” He looked nervously at Korra, before turning away. “Well, I can’t really discuss it with you. We’re meeting Tenzin at the rendezvous point, and he should be able to make you understand.”

“Is this…” Asami glanced cautiously towards Korra. “About Korra being the avatar?”

The way she said it made Korra regret accusing Asami of not believing her earlier. More than she already did. Korra realised they’d probably have to talk about that argument at some point.

And the kiss, too.

Zuko seemed surprised. “You knew?”

“I had a pretty good idea.” Korra said. “So, they want to speak with me? _And I’m actually going to?_ ”

The Fire Lord sighed. He looked a lot like Azula, actually. The same golden eyes, the same shiny black hair. The scar didn’t deter from his handsomeness at all, and if the situation were different…

“I really can’t explain the mission to you. It’s not my job.”

“Surely if you did, it would just speed everything else up?” Asami said impatiently. Korra noticed the way her hands were shaking, and she wanted to reach out and grab them, but something stopped her.

Well, the argument they’d just had stopped her. And the kiss. She wasn’t really sure where her and Asami stood right then. They couldn’t still be best friends, not after everything Korra had said.

…But the kiss.

A part of her couldn’t help but think she’d been right about the argument. That Asami did use her as a human comfort blanket, and maybe she’d only kissed Korra to keep her interested. That would make sense.

It wasn’t important, not right then. The limo pulled sharply to a stop. Had they been driving for ten minutes? Thirty? Korra had no idea. She’d been quiet for most of it.

“We’re here, anyway.” Zuko said. “A portal.”

They exited the limo in a hurry. Korra squinted, looking around. They were at the entrance of a tunnel, one that had a slight cover on it, glowing an ominous green. It didn’t look human. Was it… bending?

“We’re going to the mortal realm?” Asami asked. Is that what this tunnel was for? “Why didn’t we just drive straight through?”

Zuko didn’t answer, just walked. When his body went through the tunnel, passed the green mist, a loud _BA-ZING_ noise filled the area, and he was gone.

“What the…?”

Korra’s eyes widened. She looked over to Asami, who just shrugged. Korra wanted to say something then. To say she was sorry. It wasn’t the right time. Still, she was done with the right time.

“Asami, I–“

But Asami stepped through the portal before Korra had the chance to say anything, and all she could do was follow.

Korra closed her eyes, and walked through the portal. It felt like her body was falling, falling, falling. Her eyes were forced shut by some kind of greater being, or maybe she was just seeing black. The falling sensation kept going, and a sense of dread began to build in Korra’s stomach.

Finally, her feet hit solid land. She opened her eyes, surprised to find herself in a gas station.

Like, _a normal gas station_.

The writing in front of her was in American English, and the desert surrounding them almost made Korra feel like she was home. Was she… home?

She blinked. Her eyes focussed on Zuko, who looked enormously out of place in his Fire Lord robe, and on Asami. She didn’t look half as confused as Korra felt.

“Where are we?” Korra asked.

Zuko wasn’t listening. He’d already stormed in to the shop part of the station, passed the pumps. Asami shot Korra a look of confusion, before following him in. Alongside the gas station was an empty freeway, without a car in sight. Korra took one long look at the setting sun.

Korra entered the station, a _ding_ resounding through the small room. She looked at the stacks of treats and various other products, before turning her attention to the cashier and counter. Korra assumed she was about to see a confused teenage boy with a lot of pimples, but reality was a little different.

“Tenzin?” She gasped.

And sure enough, her teacher was there, smiling at her warmly. The same bald head, the same grey eyes. He was even wearing his airbending monk robe.

“Korra, my favourite pupil.” He beamed. “Come at once, we must talk.”

Korra went up to the counter. Asami didn’t meet her eyes, and Korra remembered the argument. It shouldn’t have been her focus, but it was.

“Zuko tells me you already suspected you were the avatar.” He began. Korra was surprised that he came straight out with it, but there did seem to be some kind of emergency going on, if Zuko’s hurrying was any indication. “Which makes this a lot easier.”

Korra nodded. “But I can’t… _bend_ , or anything.” She said.

Tenzin smiled at her, and Korra couldn’t help but feel safe, even though her blood was pumping.

“I didn’t think you’d be able to. When we found you after…” He glanced at Asami, “What happened in Utah.”

The mention of Utah made Korra’s blood run cold, but she nodded quickly, showing that she knew what he was talking about. Asami gave her a questioning look, but she ignored it.

“Of course, we were ecstatic. That we’d found the avatar, I mean. We had you moved near one of our most promising young benders.” _Mako_. “In the hopes that his presence would will at least a small amount of bending out of you. When you two started…” He coughed awkwardly. “Spending time together, we thought that would benefit the situation. Unfortunately, that didn’t work out in the way we intended.”

Korra remembered the fire well. The incident with those men. She shivered.

“I guess not.”

There was another ding from the front door, and Korra whipped her head around. She’d been expecting a random person, someone that she didn’t recognise, but for the second time she was wrong. She saw her foster parent.

“Sokka?” She gasped.

The elderly man smiled, waddling up to her and pulling her into a hug.

“What are you doing here?” She asked into his neck.

He grinned in his usual fashion. “Just poppin’ in.”

“After that incident with the fire.” Tenzin continued, once their hug had finished. “We moved you in with Sokka, for supervision. You only had a year left before turning sixteen, when we could enlist you as a nonbender, but we didn’t want to leave your new placement up to chance. Not after a series of failings from the US government.”

Korra looked shocked, turning on Sokka.

“You _knew_ about this? About this _whole thing_?”

Sokka laughed. “I’m sorry I never told you. I wasn’t really allowed to. Obvious reasons.”

Korra nodded slowly. She saw Asami looking a little helpless, so she quickly introduced her.

“Asami, this is Sokka. I know he’s old but he’s my foster dad.” She said. Sokka bowed a little, and Asami smiled. “And Sokka this is Asami. She’s my…”

Korra trailed off, unsure of how to finish her sentence.

“Best friend, _duh_.” Asami laughed, holding out her hand to Sokka, who shook it merrily.

“What a nice young lady. And I’m not _that_ old.” Sokka grinned. “But, really, that’s enough of that. We have bigger fish to fry.”

“We really do.” Tenzin said seriously. “Korra, there has been an extremely serious incident. One I’m sure you’re not going to want to hear about, but I’ve been left with no choice.”

Korra turned to him, determined. She _was_ the avatar. She couldn’t back down from whatever this was.

“A kidnapping.” She said.

“I told her only that.” Zuko informed Tenzin.

Tenzin grimaced.

“You’ve left me the hard job, then.” He said.

“I don’t understand what’s happened.” Korra said. “Why has the Red Lotus kidnapped someone? What does it have to do with me?”

Tenzin frowned. “It is either the Red Lotus, or Mr. Hiroshi Sato. They could be working together. A lot of their recent movements have been closely tied.”

Korra glanced towards Asami, who’s jaw had tightened.

“And we believe they kidnapped this person because of their significant meaning to you. They’re trying to lure you out, give you a definite reason to meet with them.”

“Significant meaning… To me?” Korra furrowed her brows.

“Her name is Naga.” Tenzin said shortly, “You’ve mentioned her a few times in class to me. You’re best friend?”

Korra’s eyes widened.

“ _What?_ ” She growled.

A silence fell on the group.

_They had Naga. They’d got her. What… What could she do?_

“Are you okay?” Asami asked quickly.

Korra took a deep breath. There wasn’t time to freak out.

“How do we get her back?” She asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is a tyzula special btw, and i'm currently working on a sequel story with the two of them, that follows azula's path of healing with lots of tyzula fluff and other stuff ;) i'll upload that all at once, however many chapters (probably four or five?), sometime next week


	24. "Another One of Your Mistakes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exclusively tyzula chapter! 
> 
> completely skippable as well, if you're not interested. returns to normal plotline + korrasami next chapter.
> 
> also, smut.

Azula stared daggers at Ty-Lee. Inside, she wasn’t so sharp, but she’d be _damned_ if she let Ty-Lee know that. Say what you want about her father, he was right on one thing. Never show weakness to _anyone_ , because they’ll just use it to their advantage.

“How could you do this?” Ty-Lee asked, her voice thick. “Why are you…? With…?”

She looked confused, her eyes darting between Korra and Azula. Korra might be a good kisser, but it really hadn’t been anything like kissing Ty-Lee. It wasn’t even in the same league. With Ty-Lee, it was… _emotional_ , and heavy, with history, and so good that it hurt sometimes.

But of course Azula had been wrong about her. Of course Ty-Lee didn’t feel as strongly as she did. The memory of that man’s hands all over her girlfriend was fresh in her mind, the way Ty-Lee threw her head back with laughter at one of _his_ jokes.

“Korra?” Asami looked just as upset. Azula glanced at Korra – blue eyes widened in dismay and he bottom lip caught anxiously under the top one. Was something going on between those two at last? Azula hadn’t known…

Well, she’d suspected. Everyone suspected.

She felt a sudden guilt for kissing Korra. She hadn’t known that she would upset Asami as well… She hadn’t…

Would Azula have done it if she’d known it would? Did she even _care?_

She wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure at all.

Her morals confused her, sometimes.

“Asami, I’m sorry.” Korra said suddenly. “I didn’t… You don’t…”

She looked as if she didn’t have the words to articulate herself.

Azula could only spare them a moment, because Ty-Lee had stormed over to where Azula was. She braced herself, ready to be hit, or yelled at, but the blow never came.

She looked up at Ty-Lee. She was holding her hand out for Azula, but the look in her eyes told Azula that the _yelling_ that she’d expected was soon to come.

“We can’t stay here.” She said quietly. “This is their room, and they need to talk.”

Azula took the hand. She noticed that her girlfriend’s grip was a little tighter than usual, but was nowhere near being painful.

 _Her girlfriend_.

How could Azula have done this…?

The fire in her chest, the _burn_ , the one she hadn’t felt for weeks, began to brew. She was an _idiot_. She was _weak_. A moron!

Ty-Lee guided her out of the room, and she didn’t even spare a look for Asami and Korra. She didn’t need to. She could imagine the hurt in Asami’s eyes, and the remorse on Korra’s face.

They didn’t stop walking until they’d reached their bedroom. It was a whole floor above, and Ty-Lee hadn’t been gentle when guiding her up the stairs. Azula tripped on the last one, and luckily Ty-Lee turned back, a flash of concern in her eyes, but it hardened when she saw that Azula was alright.

She was clearly very mad.

They reached the door to Azula’s bedroom, _their_ bedroom, and Ty-Lee turned around. Her eyes were shiny, and not in her usual happy-go-lucky way. Azula’s heart clenched. She was making her _cry._

“Ty-Lee.” She said quickly. “I’m sorry.”

The words had never come easily to Azula, but in that moment, they were all she _could_ say.

Ty-Lee looked surprised too, but only for a second.

“Why would you do it?” She demanded angrily. “I thought you… I thought we… _Why?_ ”

“I saw you… With that guy.” Azula tried to say, but even as she said it, she knew it wasn’t an excuse. If Ty-Lee had _kissed_ him, then maybe. But Ty-Lee had always been flirty, and maybe…

“What guy?” She tilted her head, her hurt disappearing and turning to confusion.

“The tall one.” She muttered, unable to meet her girlfriend’s eyes. “With the red waistcoat.”

“ _Chan?_ ” Ty-Lee snapped, and she’d gone from confused right back to angry. “You seriously think I wanted him all over me? What the _hell_ is wrong with you?”

_Wait, that had been Chan? It couldn’t have been…_

Then again, he did have that waistcoat on. It hadn’t even occurred to Azula to check who the guy was. She just _assumed_.

Shit. Ty-Lee was probably _furious_.

Azula closed her eyes again, waiting for Ty-Lee to hit her.

She flinched when a hand brushed over her cheek, and opened her eyes. Ty-Lee still looked mad, but also _sad_ as well.

“I’m not going to hit you, Azula.” She said it firmly, and Azula _knew_ she was being honest. Frankly, she knew Ty-Lee wouldn’t hit her before, but… Old habits.

“I know you aren’t going to.” She said softly, pulling Ty-Lee’s hand from her face. “But, you know…”

Ty-Lee nodded. “I know.”

And she _did_ know. Which made this whole thing so much worse. How long was Azula going to blame her past for all the _shitty_ things she did?

“I love you, Azula.” She said. “And I know you love me, but you really have to start…” She sighed. “You have to start _talking_ to me. I’m mad at you for kissing Korra, okay? Really, _really_ mad.”

“As you should be.” Azula nodded quickly.

“And I promise you I wasn’t doing _anything_ with Chan. He was hitting on me and being gross. I was trying to get away. Why did you even invite him?”

Azula shrugged half-heartedly. “It’s a big party. I invited lots of people.”

She made a mental note to light his house on fire once Ty-Lee had gone to sleep.

There wasn’t any bad blood between her and Chan, or there hadn’t been a few hours ago. She didn’t really care _who_ he touched, ex-fiancé or not, as long as he wasn’t touching Ty-Lee. That was the one thing she considered unforgiveable.

_Did she even have the right to think like that right now?_

“I’m not the only girl either.” Ty-Lee opened the door to their bedroom, guiding Azula in. Her grip was her usual tightness, now. Comforting, when it had no reason to be. “Some of the other Kyoshi Warriors were telling me about him. We kicked him out, of course, but…”

Azula knew she was lucky. Lucky to have someone so understanding. She wondered if Korra was experiencing the same thing…

But she also know Ty-Lee was being _too_ nice. She didn’t deserve her. She didn’t even _nearly_ deserve her.

“I’m really sorry.” She said, retracting her hand from Ty-Lee.

The girl turned to her. “Stop saying that. It’s creeping me out.”

Azula raised her eyebrows. “I _cheated_ on you, Ty-Lee. Why are you being so…?”

“So, what?”

“So…” _Kind._

“Azula, you kissed _Korra_.” Ty-Lee said flatly. “That’s painful, but I know why you did it. It might surprise you, but after being best friends for fifteen years, I actually _do_ know how your brain works. Plus, Asami is Korra’s ride or die. Not even you are going to get in the way of that.”

She reached her hands over to where Azula was, and rested them at the hem of her shirt. Her eyes asked Azula for permission.

Azula was a little shocked, but she nodded slightly.

Ty-Lee pulled the top over Azula’s head.

“You don’t work the same way as I do.” Ty-Lee said, throwing Azula’s top into the wicker laundry basket. “You don’t work the same was as _anyone_ I know. And it’s not cute, or pretty, or endearing, Azula. It’s _sad_. It’s really, really sad, and it makes me want to cry _all the time._ ”

Ty-Lee did look sad. She looked _really_ sad.

These words weren’t making Azula feel better, either. They were making it so much worse. But then, why did she deserve to feel better?

 _She didn’t deserve anything_.

“Like right now.” Ty-Lee smiled sadly. “You’re probably thinking about how much you hate yourself, or something like that.”

“Close enough.” Azula mumbled.

“Take your jeans off.” She ordered, and Azula raised her eyebrows.

“Are you just in the mood or…?”

Ty-Lee rolled her eyes impatiently. “Shut up, Azula, you’re taking a bath.”

Oh.

She took her jeans off, throwing them into the basket as well. Then, she peeled her socks off.

Ty-Lee, in the meantime, had opened the door that led to the bathroom, and Azula could hear Ty-Lee turn on the tap. The water gushed out. She realised, absently, that this was probably the first time she’d ever used hot water. Usually, she heated it herself. It was good practise, after all.

“Come in.” She called. “And you better be naked.”

Azula flinched. She better be _naked?_ What kind of game was Ty-Lee playing. Did she just want Azula vulnerable so she could… Could _what?_

 _Maybe she isn’t playing a game_ , the voice at the back of her head whispered. Deep down, she knew it was right, but it was hard to believe.

She threw her underwear and bra into the basket as well, and took a second to look at herself in the mirror. Her breasts were small, her body was thin, always a little thin for her taste. It wasn’t the sort of body Azula would ever love if she saw it on someone else.

“Hurry up.” Ty-Lee called. Azula entered the bathroom. Ty-Lee didn’t scan her eyes down Azula’s body, which disappointed her a little. _But then again, why would she? There’s nothing to look at_.

“Ty-Lee, what are you –“

“Just get in.” She instructed. “We’re going to clean you.”

“I’m not dirty.” She replied.

Ty-Lee gave her a look.

“You are.” She said simply.

At once, Azula understood. They were washing Korra off of her. More importantly, Ty-Lee was washing Korra off of her. Maybe she wasn’t as calm as she was letting on…

She slipped into the tub, sitting down in the water, self-consciously covering her chest.

“You know I’ve seen it all before, right?” Ty-Lee teased, and Azula nervously dropped her hands.

Ty-Lee took a bit of water in the cup of her hand, and splashed it down Azula’s face, over her left cheek. It was a little cooler than Azula usually liked it. Where the water had been, Ty-Lee leant over and kissed Azula on the cheek.

“You’re mine.” She whispered, and Azula’s stomach leapt.

“I’m yours.” She confirmed, turning to Ty-Lee with the intention of kissing her lips.

Ty-Lee leant back, and Azula pouted.

“Not until we’ve washed every inch of you.”

Azula heard the insecurity in her girlfriend’s voice. She heard it loud and clear, and it _hurt_. She’d done this. She’d made Ty-Lee feel like this. Ty-Lee, the happiest, kindest girl in the whole wide world.

“Stop thinking about how shit of a person you are.” Ty-Lee said sternly. “I can tell every time you do.”

Azula looked up at Ty-Lee, who offered her another smile. It wasn’t her usual smile.

Obediently, she began to wash her arms and her legs. Ty-Lee poured in something lavender scented, and watched tenderly as Azula cleaned herself. She didn’t touch Azula as she washed. Not even on her arm or shoulder. Not until Azula had thoroughly scrubbed the skin herself.

After a few minutes of silence, Ty-Lee let out a soft sigh.

“May I do your back?” She asked.

Azula nodded quickly, her eyes facing the edge of the bath. She couldn’t stand to look at Ty-Lee. She edged forward, and Ty-Lee reached over. As soon as Ty-Lee’s hands, calloused from gymnastics, touched Azula’s back, she let out a soft gasp. It was stupid… It was just her _back_ after all, but she swore she could feel all of Ty-Lee’s feelings jetting into her from her fingertips.

Gently, Ty-Lee moved her hands up and down, and Azula sank back into the touch.

“I love you, Azula.” Ty-Lee muttered, taking her hands back. She was still wearing her Kyoshi warrior uniform, but she zipped it off, standing in her underwear and a vest.

“I love you too.” Azula said, her eyes taking in her girlfriend’s perfect form.

“Budge.” Ty-Lee grinned toothily, and for the first time since her and Korra’s kiss, Azula was sure it was genuine.

She edged further to the edge of the bath, and Ty-Lee got in next to her. She was facing Azula, who was so nervous she could hardly meet her girlfriend’s eyes.

“You’re blushing.” Ty-Lee observed.

“Shut up.” Azula mumbled. Ty-Lee leant forwards and caressed Azula’s cheek with her hand. It was so innocent, so completely innocent…

She angled forwards, moving her other hand to Azula’s other cheeks, and placed the softest of kisses on Azula’s mouth. It was feather-light, and sweet as honey.

Azula felt her eyes prick with tears,

“Shit.” She muttered, breaking the kiss. A tear fell from her eye and down her cheek.

“What’s wrong?” Ty-Lee asked, brushing away the tear with her thumb. “Why are you crying?”

“You shouldn’t be…” Azula scrunched her eyes up. “I _cheated_ on you, Ty-Lee. Why are you…? What are you _doing_? Do you have no self-respect?”

Ty-Lee didn’t even seem hurt by what Azula was saying.

“You didn’t sleep with her.” She said, pulling her hand back from Azula’s face. “You kissed her, and that’s not okay. And you _will_ make it up to me. If you want to call it cheating, that’s fine. But to me, it’s just another one of your mistakes. And I can deal with you making mistakes, okay?”

_…Another one of my mistakes? Is she serious?!_

“Ty-Lee, _stop_.” Azula slid back in the bath, so her back hit the other side. It was a large bath (four people could probably sit in it comfortably), but at that moment it felt impossibly small. “Just _stop_. What is… Do you hear yourself?”

Ty-Lee stared at her unreadably.

More tears slid down Azula’s face, but she wiped them back quickly. She wasn’t the one that should be crying. “You have to stop this. Stop being so… forgiving. Stop caring about me like this. _”_

“You…” Ty-Lee scoffed, and Azula met her eyes. “You think I _can_ stop?” Ty-Lee asked loudly, and for once something bubbled over in the smaller girl.

She was in front of Azula in a second, both arms at the sides of Azula’s face pressing into the wall behind her. And it felt like she _should_ be angry, but all Azula could see in Ty-Lee was _pain_. Hot, uncomfortable, powerful _pain_.

“If I could stop, surely I’d have stopped when you were knuckle-deep in Korra every _fucking_ morning?” She spat, and finally, _finally_ , tears started to fall down Ty-Lee’s face. It took a lot to make the smiley girl cry, and Azula had managed to do it twice in the last few months. It also took a lot to make her curse, and there she was.

“Or, how about when your father was captured, but you _still_ didn’t want to be with me, when you told me you would be? Or all those nights when you were with _other_ girls, thinking I didn’t know? If you seriously think that I could just stop _caring about you_ , so stupidly, so relentlessly, then surely I would have _fucking_ done it by now!”

Azula didn’t know what to say, but Ty-Lee wasn’t done.

“But I can’t, Azula. I’m stuck with this. Stuck with these feelings for you. You’re _it_ for me. You could have slept with Korra, you could have told her you _loved_ her, and I would still be here for you. You would still be _it_ for me. I would be the maid of honour at your _wedding_ , if I had to be.” Ty-Lee sobbed, punching the wall behind Azula’s head.

“You shouldn’t…” Azula wanted to say that that wasn’t fair, that Ty-Lee deserved someone better.

“I can’t _not!_ ”

Azula reached up, and delicately pushed some hair that had fallen out of Ty-Lee’s braid behind her ear.

“I wish you didn’t love me.” She said honestly.

“I wish you loved me more.” Ty-Lee choked back, and Azula’s heart _wrenched._

“Ty-Lee, I _do_ … I love you…” Azula felt her own eyes prick with tears, but she blinked them down because this wasn’t _about her_. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything.”

The girl above her let out a cold laugh. “And have you ever loved anything else?”

She had a point.

Azula didn’t know what to do or say. She felt hopeless under Ty-Lee’s hold. She racked her brain, trying to think of anything that would make Ty-Lee less upset. Saying she loved her didn’t work, it wasn’t enough. She couldn’t apologise. Leaning up and kissing the girl would feel _all kinds of wrong_.

“Azula…” Ty-Lee slumped downwards into Azula, wrapping her arms around the slightly taller girl’s neck. “Azula…”

She didn’t seem to have anything else to say, and Azula knew the feeling.

She wrapped her arms around Ty-Lee tightly, pulling her completely into her lap. Ty-Lee’s vest showed off the girl’s curves, and full chest, but Azula didn’t even want to think about _that_. She was pressed flush into her, and all she wanted to do was hold her as tightly as possible, as if she could squeeze their relationship back together.

“I can’t lose you.” Azula managed to say. It was selfish, it was _so_ selfish. But it was all she could think of.

“You’re never going to.” Ty-Lee said, her hot breath on Azula’s neck making the taller girl shudder. “Just, stay like this.”

Azula did as she was told.

They stayed like that for nearly ten minutes, not saying a word. The water began to get cold, so Azula heated it up with her palms. Ty-Lee didn’t mention it; neither did she.

The feeling of Ty-Lee in her arms was _exquisite._ Azula couldn’t believe she’d risked it. Her kiss with Korra seemed like months ago already, when in reality it had been less than an hour.

“We should probably get out.” She mumbled, after a little longer. Ty-Lee pulled back, looking into Azula’s eyes. Azula had never felt insecure about her eyes – they were golden, the Fire Nation’s royal legacy, and yet in that moment she worried they weren’t pretty enough. That Ty-Lee wouldn’t want her anymore.

“Azula.” Ty-Lee said, and her voice was lower than usual. It made Azula nervous.

“Y… Yes?” She stammered.

Ty-Lee leant forwards, and caught Azula in a kiss. It wasn’t nearly as soft as their last one. It was hard, and _hungry_ , and Azula gasped into it. Ty-Lee’s hands found her waist, and her nails dug into Azula’s flesh. She moaned softly, encouraging Ty-Lee.

Ty-Lee’s lips had always been soft, like a pair of silken pillows, but in that moment they were _rough_.

“You never…” She rasped against Azula’s mouth. “Get to kiss anyone…” One of her hands wrapped in Azula’s hair, pulling the dark locks. “Except me.”

Azula nodded her head quickly, obediently, in a way she never would to anyone else. Ty-Lee smiled down at her, and the firebender felt her insides churn. Ty-Lee was _never_ like this.

Ty-Lee’s hand, that had been gripping Asami’s waist, slowly rode upwards. Her hand brushed over the mound of flesh on Azula’s chest, brushing the skin lightly. Azula arched into the touch, and Ty-Lee smirked.

“Nobody… Except you…” Azula breathed, desperately trying to push her body into Ty-Lee’s hands, but Ty-Lee wasn’t having any of it.

She kissed Azula’s mouth again, before kissing the corner of her mouth, and then trailing her kisses hard and fast down to Azula’s jaw. She sucked on the sensitive skin harshly, and Azula gasped.

“Ty-Lee…” She whispered. “You’re going to give me…”

“I want everybody to know you’re mine.” Ty-Lee replied, as if it was completely reasonable. And to Azula, in that moment, it _was._

The water in the bath tub barely covered Azula’s hips, but she was sure the heat her body was producing would cause more of it to evaporate. When her and Ty-Lee had slept together, it had always been Azula on top, Ty-Lee whimpering underneath her, but clearly tonight Ty-Lee wanted it to go a little differently.

“Mark me then.” Azula challenged, and Ty-Lee didn’t have to be told twice. She pressed Azula into the end of the bathtub, her hair dangling over the other side, and kissed her neck ravenously. The skin was sensitive, and it made heat rush straight to the lowest part of Azula’s stomach.

“I love you, Azula.” Ty-Lee whispered against the marks she was making. The hand that had been in Azula’s hair found her breast, and gently she kneaded the flesh there. Azula groaned in pleasure, and Ty-Lee’s thumb pressed down on her nipple.

“Fuck, Ty-Lee…”

“Say you love me back.” Ty-Lee growled, but Azula was _sure_ she almost heard _insecurity_ in her voice. As if Azula could ever _not_ love Ty-Lee.

“I love you. I love you _so much_.”

Ty-Lee kissed further down Azula’s body, pausing briefly at Azula’s collar bone and undoubtedly leaving a mark there, before her face nestled between Azula’s breasts.

“You’re so pretty.” Ty-Lee whispered, leaning back to admire Azula’s breasts.

“So are you.” Azula replied smoothly. “Can you…?” She gestured towards Ty-Lee’s vest top.

Ty-Lee smiled teasingly. “No. I don’t want to right now.”

Azula nodded immediately, not wanting to force anything.

She wasn’t used to being underneath Ty-Lee. She liked it, maybe.

“What do you want right now?” Azula asked, and she sounded more desperate aloud than she had in her head. Had she ever heard her sound like this before? She couldn’t deny the throbbing between her legs, but this was ridiculous. She wasn’t _weak_.

“I want you…” Ty-Lee kissed Azula, before saying into the taller girl’s mouth, “To beg for it.”

Azula shivered.

“I _don’t_ beg.” She replied coolly.

Ty-Lee tilted her head, smiling widely. She ran her hand down Azula’s side, stopping on her hip. Her hand squeezed on the flesh there, and Azula couldn’t hold back a gasp.

“You will.” Ty-Lee said.

Her mouth reconnected with Azula’s pulse point, and she sucked _exactly_ how Azula liked it. Her hands found the small of Azula’s back, rubbing it, before both drifting down to grab each of Azula’s ass cheeks. Azula couldn’t hold back a whimper, and she felt Ty-Lee smirk against her neck.

“Do you like that?” She cooed, pulling Azula onto her lap. Her hands squeezed, her nails delving into the flesh, and Azula couldn’t even hear herself think. Nobody had ever…

_Control yourself, Azula._

“Are you an ass girl?” She asked Ty-Lee mockingly, trying to take control of the situation.

Ty-Lee squeezed again, _harder_ , and Azula let out a shocked gasp.

“Are you?” She teased, quirking an eyebrow.

Azula shook her head, but she couldn’t form words. The in-between of her legs was pushed against Ty-Lee’s stomach, and all she had to do was roll her hips, and she could attain that much needed friction.

She tried to move forward, but Ty-Lee’s hands kept her tightly in place.

“I like you like this…” She purred. “So needy.”

“I’m not needy.” Azula huffed.

“Aren’t you?” Ty-Lee’s hand moved down from Azula’s ass, all the way to her core. Azula immediately pushed down onto the hand, but Ty-Lee’s other hand kept her in place.

“Say please.” Ty-Lee ordered, but her eyes were looking wondrously at Azula, as if she were the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

Could she take advantage of that?

“I don’t want to say please.”

Ty-Lee moved her hand away, and let out a sigh. “Okay then.” She shrugged. “I guess we should get out.”

She tried to move Azula off her lap, but stubbornly, Azula stayed where she was, putting as much weight onto Ty-Lee’s thighs as possible. Ty-Lee smirked at Azula, who couldn’t even look into her eyes. She was probably blushing bright red.

“Do you need something?” Ty-Lee asked, innocently.

Azula’s eyebrows came together, and her eyes narrowed. Her bottom lip was in shreds under her top one. She knew she _should_ just do as Ty-Lee asked. She’d just been caught kissing someone else, after all.

But she just… _couldn’t._ She couldn’t beg. Maybe there was a loophole, though?

“Yes.” She said finally.

“And what’s that?” Ty-Lee smiled, closing the gap between their faces.

“Can you…”

_She wasn’t going to ask. She wasn’t going to ask._

“My tits.” She compromised.

Ty-Lee’s hands found them eagerly, but they remained unmoving. “What would you like?”

“Your…” Azula blushed, looking away. _Why was this so hard?_ “Your mouth…”

“And what do you say?” Ty-Lee tilted her head.

“Ty-Lee, I…”

“What do you say?” She asked more firmly, and pressed down into Azula’s nipples.

“ _Fuck…_ Please! Please, okay?”

Ty-Lee ducked down, her lips capturing Azula’s nipple gently. With her other hand, she massaged the other breast, pressing her finger against the peak and causing electric waves to shoot through Azula’s body.

At first, she was soft, using just her lips, but after a second, and a considerable _squirm_ from Azula, Ty-Lee took the whole thing in her mouth, sucking, and using her tongue to flick at the bud. The hot wetness around her felt _delicious_ , and Azula moaned unashamedly, her head banging against the wall behind her.

“Don’t stop, _please_.” She spluttered, and she felt Ty-Lee smile.

It didn’t fill her with the annoyance she thought it would have.

“Good girl.” Ty-Lee praised. “You’re being so good…”

Those words _charged_ Azula, lighting something inside of her that had never been lit before. She pulled Ty-Lee’s braid downwards, trying to move her head. Ty-Lee grabbed her by the wrists, and pushed them to the back of the bath tub.

Azula was a panting mess beneath her but she didn’t care. “Please…”

“Please what?” Ty-Lee asked darkly.

“Please…” She gestured to her core, looking away. Her cheeks were bright pink, but she hoped the dim light of the bathroom would hide it.

Ty-Lee moved so that Azula’s wrists were pinned above her head, then switched so only one hand was holding them there. The other hand, she brought to Azula’s face, her thumb gently rubbing Azula’s cheekbone and lip.

“Please, _what?_ ” She asked again. Her voice was stern, and Azula whimpered.

“Please… my… down there…” Azula didn’t know _how_ to ask, not in a way that wasn’t vulgar and embarrassing.

Ty-Lee kissed Azula’s mouth gently.

“It’s okay…” She whispered. “Just say it… I want to hear you say it.”

The sweetened encouragement pushed Azula over the edge.

“Go down on me.” Azula uttered, so quietly she almost thought she’d have to repeat herself. But Ty-Lee heard her.

“Your wish is my command.”

She kissed down Azula’s body, reaching her navel and raking her teeth on the flesh. She let go of Azula’s wrists, moving both of her hands to the girl’s hips and pressing her onto the floor of the tub. The water level was above Azula’s pussy, but Ty-Lee clearly didn’t care.

Her head ducked down into the water, and she kissed the soft flesh surrounding Azula’s slit. Azula arched her back, closing her eyes tightly. Azula was wet, even under the water, and she was just glad that Ty-Lee couldn’t smell her.

 _As if this isn’t humiliating enough_.

Those thoughts were pushed to the very back of her mind, though, when Ty-Lee finally pressed her face into Azula’s folds. At once, she felt a stroke of the girl’s tongue travel the entire length of her labia. Skilfully, she teased her, kissing her pussy as if they were the lips on Azula’s face.

_Fuck. When did Ty-Lee learn how to do this?_

Ty-Lee’s tongue teased her entrance, running around the tight ring of muscle before running upwards to Azula’s clit. She kissed it first, gently, before hardening the kiss and then finally taking the bundle of nerves into her mouth.

She licked a circle around it, and then another, and Azula found her hand reaching into Ty-Lee’s soaked hair, pushing her harder against her core.

As soon as she did, Ty-Lee began to suck, and Azula realised in horror that if Ty-Lee kept that up, she was going to finish, and _way too quickly._

Pulling Ty-Lee’s hair, she brought the girl’s face towards her and away from her lower region, kissing her passionately. Ty-Lee was probably thankful just to be able to breathe, but she didn’t really get much oxygen above water either.

“Fuck, _I love you_.” Azula said, and Ty-Lee smiled. One of the hands that had been on Azula’s hips drifted downwards, and began to play with Azula’s clit.

Azula moaned directly into Ty-Lee’s mouth, who let out an adorable little giggle.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Azula.” She praised, and Azula’s stomach fluttered again. She wanted Ty-Lee to say that again. She wanted…

She didn’t know what she wanted, because Ty-Lee’s index finger had just entered her. It was only inside her by an inch, maybe half an inch, but she tightened her muscles around it, trying to bring it in further.

“Oh, please!” She gasped.

“Please what, baby?”

_Baby…_

“Fuck me. Please fuck me!” She panted. She didn’t care anymore. She’d beg, if it meant that Ty-Lee would–

Her finger burrowed deeply into Azula, and she cried out in delight. Steadily, Ty-Lee began to pulse it in and out of her, and slowly but surely Azula felt her climax come closer and closer, building bigger and bigger. The idea of cumming on Ty-Lee’s hand was foreign to her, but not totally unwelcome.

“Is this okay?” Ty-Lee asked.

Azula nodded. “Yes! _Fuck yes!_ ”

On the next thrust, Ty-Lee pushed in another finger, stretching Azula’s walls further, and _holy shit_ did it feel good.

She began to moan, each thrust making the water in the tub slosh around. Her head was banging softly against the back of the tub, but Azula couldn’t care less, not with Ty-Lee’s head in the crook of her neck, breathing hot air down her body. There were goose bumps on her skin, and Ty-Lee’s other hand was digging into her hip so _tightly_ , and Azula was going to come undone any second.

She clutched desperately onto Ty-Lee’s back.

“I’m going to…!”

Ty-Lee curled her fingers inside Azula, so they slammed against her front wall, hitting _that_ spot. After that, Azula was a goner. She writhed and screamed through her orgasm, Ty-Lee pulsing in and out of her the whole time, until all of her after-shocks were over.

Finally, she relaxed into the little water left in the tub. Ty-Lee smiled down at her, pressing a kiss against her nose.

“Come on.” She smiled softly, her arms still wrapped around Azula. “Let’s get out.”

Azula nodded, hardly able to speak. She sat up, and Ty-Lee clambered out of the tub. Looking up at the girl, Azula couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

Ty-Lee had picked her. Ty-Lee had picked her, and loved her, and just fucked her in this bath tub.

She got out of the tub, and immediately held out her arms for Ty-Lee. The shorter girl squealed, running up and laughing as she threw her hands around Azula’s neck.

“I love you.” Azula whispered. She wanted to apologise again, but she knew it was pointless.

… _Unless._

There was more than one way to apologise.

She lowered Ty-Lee down onto the edge of the bath.

Ty-Lee didn’t even appear to notice. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Azula, breathing the girl in. It wasn’t often that Azula wanted to be hugged, and Ty-Lee was sort of a cuddler.

Azula lowered herself, so that she on her knees in front of Ty-Lee.

“What are you doing?” Asked Ty-Lee, a smile on her lips.

Azula kissed her knee. “I’m saying sorry.”

“You don’t have to– _Oh!_ ”

Azula had slid the girl’s legs apart and nestled between them. She looked up at Ty-Lee, who’s eyes had darkened again.

“Can I?” She asked.

Ty-Lee’s eyes narrowed possessively. Her hand found Azula’s hair, her fingers intertwining with the black strands.

“Of course.” She said. “If you want to.”

Ty-Lee pulled her panties down herself, grinning as Azula watched in awe, leaving them dangling around her ankles.

Azula shuddered.

_Why was that hot? Why was all of this so hot?_

There was something very _subservient_ about being on her knees in front of Ty-Lee, just to pleasure her. Azula expected to hate it, since it wasn’t really up her street, but… Azula wasn’t sure she knew what her street was anymore.

She kissed from Ty-Lee’s thigh, to just right of her core. She knew it well; they’d been together for more than a month now, but it still excited Azula. She guessed it would probably always excite her.

Ty-Lee let out a low hiss.

“Don’t tease me, Zula.”

It was an order, and the firebender couldn’t refuse. Azula left one more kiss right above Ty-Lee’s clit, before running her tongue from her entrance, to right under her clit. She _knew_ she probably shouldn’t tease, but it was just in her nature. And she wanted to watch Ty-Lee writhe in front of her.

Her nature was rewarded, however, when Ty-Lee gripped Azula’s hair even more tightly and pushed her upwards. It was probably the most force she’d ever seen Ty-Lee use, and it turned Azula on all over again. Now that she’d been pleasured once, she’d got a taste for it.

She ran her tongue around her clit, before latching her lips on and sucking gently.

“Harder.” Ty-Lee ordered.

Azula complied, taking all of it in her mouth and once and sucking just that bit harder. The extra pressure must have done it because Ty-Lee groaned. The noise was glorious, and Azula kept up her efforts, trying to make Ty-Lee produce more noises like that. The hand on her head began to rub softly, gently encouraging her.

“Good…” Ty-Lee moaned. “Good girl…”

 _Fuck_.

Azula sucked harder, wanting to hear those words again. Ty-Lee began to buckle underneath her, supporting herself with her other hand clamped around the side of the tub.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Ty-Lee groaned, when Azula moved one of her hands to her entrance, two fingers traipsing circles around the muscles there. She could feel them spasm from her touch, and Azula might have made Ty-Lee beg, but that wasn’t what she wanted today.

Azula dipped her finger in only by an inch, before retrieving it. She didn’t want Ty-Lee to beg for it. She wanted her to _demand_ it.

And, like always, Ty-Lee seemed to read her thoughts.

“Get inside me. _Now_.” She snapped, and if Azula didn’t know, wasn’t _sure_ , that Ty-Lee loved her, she might have been mad. But all her tone did to Azula then was make her core throb.

She plunged inside, slowly at first, and gradually built up a pace. Ty-Lee’s fingers, still buried in Azula’s hair, brought her face to her clit again.

“Both… Suck me…” She breathed, and Azula grinned before quickly going back to her recent work on Ty-Lee’s clit.

The joint interaction of both these events pushed Ty-Lee over the edge. She threw her head back and let out a low moan – almost a grunt – and her body went rigid. Azula could feel her muscles tightening around her fingers, but she didn’t stop. Not until all the aftershocks had finished.

Cautiously, she pulled her fingers out of Ty-Lee and gave her an unsure smile.

Ty-Lee ran her hand down Azula’s face, cleaning a bit of herself off of Azula’s top lip, before smiling back warmly.

“I love you.” She said, before leaning down and kissing Azula softly.

The voice inside Azula’s head screamed, _Well, you shouldn’t!_ But she pushed that thought away. She couldn’t think about that right then.

“I love you too.” She whispered.

Azula stood up, Ty-Lee still sat on the bath, and wrapped her arms around the girl’s shoulders. Their embrace was harder than before, and it felt… better. Azula knew she wasn’t out of the doghouse yet, but it felt good to hold Ty-Lee.

_But how will you ever be out of the doghouse? You’re a monster. A murderer, you’re–_

“Wet.” Ty-Lee teased, her fingers running down Azula’s navel and past the well-kept thatch of black hair. Azula let out an unavoidable whimper, which made Ty-Lee giggle.

Azula blushed, looking away.

“You’re not usually like this.” Ty-Lee observed, her fingers moving up and down Azula silkily, and Azula could hear her smile in her voice.

She stood up so she was in front of Azula. Azula liked that she was taller than Ty-Lee. She wasn’t taller than many people, being only five feet tall, but in that moment, even Ty-Lee felt taller. Azula couldn’t bring herself to meet her eyes, in case she lost control and pushed herself closer into Ty-Lee’s hand. That _damn_ hand.

“I like you like this…” Ty-Lee mumbled, running her other hand across Azula’s jawline. “You’re cute.”

Azula whipped around to face her girlfriend. “I am not cute!”

Ty-Lee squirmed, giggling again. “You’re right. You’re _adorable_.”

“I hate you.”

“You _loooove_ me.”

“Whatever.”

“I love you.” Ty-Lee chimed. “And you love me.”

Azula sniffed. “Can we go to bed now?” She asked, moving to leave the bathroom.

Ty-Lee pouted, folding her arms.

“What?” Azula asked, turning back around.

Ty-Lee didn’t reply. She looked away, turning her nose up.

Azula groaned. “You really need me to say it back, _that_ badly?”

Her girlfriend remained silent.

“Fine.” She said, taking a step forward. “Ty-Lee, I love you. More than anything else. My world _spins_ for you.”

She added the last bit sarcastically, but Ty-Lee grinned, stars in her eyes, before throwing her arms around Azula. Fast kisses were pressed all over Azula’s face, and she ended up giggling as well.

“I love you.” Ty-Lee whispered.

“I love you.” Azula repeated, pressing her own kiss to Ty-Lee’s cheek. “Now will you please get out of this soggy vest.”

Ty-Lee grinned, pulling her top over her head to reveal her bare chest. Azula’s mouth went dry. Sometimes she forgot just how _blessed_ Ty-Lee was in that department. And it was all hers…

“Whatcha looking at?” Ty-Lee grinned, kicking off her underwear from her ankles so that it landed in the laundry basket.

Now they were both stood, completely naked in the bathroom.

Azula felt herself fluster.

_God, why was she so weak today?_

“You’re not embarrassed are you?” Ty-Lee snickered, wrapping her arms around Azula’s waist and kissing her earlobe lightly. “Princess of the Fire Nation.”

She purred that last part, and Azula felt the ever-growing wetness between her legs pulse with need.

“Why would I… be embarrassed?” Azula mumbled, focussing her eyes on the wall of the bathroom.

Ty-Lee sucked the spot underneath her ear sharply. “I don’t know. Why would you be?”

Her hand slipped between Azula’s thighs, and she squeezed the flesh their softly.

“Fuck…” Azula hissed.

Ty-Lee took a step back, her hand still between Azula’s legs, and squeezed again. Azula bit her lip, trying not to look at Ty-Lee. She couldn’t help but let out a soft groan.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Ty-Lee smiled.

Azula gulped, meeting Ty-Lee’s eyes. They were darker than usual, half-lidded, but still full of all the adoration in the world.

_Adoration that you don’t deserve._

“Thanks.” Azula muttered. Ty-Lee came forward again, pushing her body flush against Azula’s. The hand that wasn’t teasing Azula came up to her chin, and she brought Azula’s face down, meeting her in a kiss.

Azula moaned softly into the kiss, clutching desperately at Ty-Lee’s skin. All dignity she’d had was already gone when she begged Ty-Lee to fuck her in the bath tub. She didn’t care anymore.

“Bed.” Ty-Lee said simply, and Azula didn’t have to be to told twice. She opened the door leading to the bedroom, and Ty-Lee backed her out of it, kissing her the whole way. Kissing Ty-Lee was as perfect as the first time, all those years ago.

“I love you.” She whispered to Ty-Lee. “I will love you forever.”

Ty-Lee smiled. “As you should.”

She pushed Azula down onto the bed, and came up on top of her. She could feel every inch of Ty-Lee, every bit of skin, every muscle flexing. Unable to resist, she pulled Ty-Lee up into another kiss.

Ty-Lee kissed back eagerly, her hands resting on Azula’s waist, her thumb caressing the skin there.

“You’re beautiful.” Ty-Lee whispered onto her mouth, and for a second Azula believed her.

“Please…” Azula mumbled, flushed and hot and sweaty. “Can we…?”

“Of course, Romeo.” Ty-Lee grinned, pushing her thigh in between Azula’s legs. Her hands pushed down, guiding Azula’s core down the flesh of her leg. The friction was _delicious_ , and Azula let out a groan of approval.

Ty-Lee kissed her again, continuing to move Azula up and down her leg. Quickly, her thigh became wet with Azula, glistening in the soft light in the room.

“You’re getting wet…” Azula whispered, running her hand over Ty-Lee’s leg. “Do you want to get a towel or…”

“I’m okay.” Ty-Lee giggled, pulling Azula down her leg again and making her moan. “I just want to do this.”

“Then, let me…” Azula trailed off, grabbing Ty-Lee’s thighs and flipping the two of them over. She positioned her body in a similar way to which Ty-Lee just did, but she pushed herself more forwards. When they moved, both their cores rubbed against their partner’s thigh, and both let out a groan.

“Fuck, Azula…” Ty-Lee mumbled.

“I love you.” Azula whispered, pushing forwards again. Together, they built a rhythm, and it started to feel as though they were just one person, slowly moving up and down on their bed.

Azula had never known love like this. She was sure that not everybody _did_ get to have a love like this. She might not deserve it, but she was going to have it. Have as much of it as she possibly could.

Ty-Lee’s panting became more strained. “I love you. I love you. I love… _Fuck!_ ”

Ty-Lee had sped up the rhythm, and soon they were both thrashing on the covers. Hands were pressing Azula so tightly against Ty-Lee’s body she was sure her lungs were being crushed.

Azula didn’t feel her orgasm coming. Instead, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her vision went white, her body gripped Ty-Lee for dear life, and she practically _screamed_. She didn’t even realise that Ty-Lee had done the same until she’d come down from it.

They were both covered in sweat, and wearing stupidly wide smiles.

She lay on top of Ty-Lee, waiting for her breathing to calm down.

“I love you too.” Ty-Lee whispered. “Even when you’re stupid.”

Azula couldn’t help but smile.

“Do you think Korra and Asami are okay?”

Ty-Lee shrugged. “They’ll work it out.”

“I don’t know. Asami looked pretty pissed.” Azula recalled. “Korra’s probably getting yelled at right now. Or worse.”

Ty-Lee laughed. “I doubt it. Anyone can tell that Korra is Asami’s soft spot. I mean, don’t they share a bed every night? Asami didn’t even have _friends_ before Korra. And now she’s so…”

“True.” Azula agreed. “But enough about them.”

She held on to Ty-Lee’s body, and guided them both under the covers.

“Sleepy?” Ty-Lee asked, and Azula nuzzled into her.

“A little.” She admitted.

“Sleep, then.” Ty-Lee whispered softly. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was literally a smut MARATHON lol i hope u liked it. i wish i could name this chapter 'azula finds out she has a praise kink' but i kinda have a theme going.
> 
> the tyzula spin-off story will be published when the normal storyline catches up to where it is chronologically, and i'll put it in the notes of whichever chapter it is to go read it at that point (if you want to)!


	25. "It Wasn't Just Jumping Jacks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter could be triggering! blood, violence, etc. this fic is rated EXPLICIT.

“We’re going to use you as bait.” Tenzin said. “Without your bending, it’s the only way. They’ve sent us a location, close to this gas station, where you will be handed over in exchange for Naga.”

Korra nodded, showing she was listening.

“And then, a pair of extremely trusted agents shall retrieve you. They’ve been sent for already, and I assure you they will be able to get you back with little difficulty.” Tenzin said. “It will be a quick procedure, and you probably won’t be injured at any point.”

 _Probably_.

Korra tried not to think about it.

“I’m okay with all this.” Korra agreed. Asami looked a little shocked by everything, and the right amount of worried, but didn’t say anything. Once again, Korra wanted to reach out and hold the girl’s hand, but it just didn’t seem like the right time.

“As soon as you’ve been retrieved, you’re going to enter protective custody with Naga as well.” He told her. “We considered wiping her memory, but…”

“But she’d still be at risk.” Asami finished, finding her voice.

Tenzin nodded at her. “Exactly.”

“Where will we be going? For protection?” Korra asked, her heart racing. She wasn’t going back to the academy that year, then. That wasn’t her biggest concern at that point, though, so she pushed the thoughts down. All thoughts that didn’t involve Naga weren’t important.

 _Naga_.

If Korra had been home, she could have protected her. Or she could have got agents involved more quickly. In fact, if Korra had been home, they wouldn’t have even bothered getting Naga, they would have just gone for her.

 _This was her fault_.

“You’re going to live with your parents.” Zuko spoke up. He’d been quiet for a while. “Now that you know you’re the avatar officially, there’s no need to keep you separated anymore.”

“My…?” Korra’s lips fell open. “My… My…?”

“You’re parents, yes. Down in the South.” Tenzin said, his voice gentle. “I know this is a lot for you to take in, but it’s important you know that now, before we whisk you off there at the end of the mission. There will be very little time for you to escape into the spirit world untracked, so we’ll be moving quickly.”

Korra gulped. “This _is_ a lot to take in.” She said honestly. “But it’s not… I have to get Naga. I can think about everything later.”

Sokka placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder and squeezed. “It’s going to be okay.” He told her. “All you have to do is sit there, get taken by a bunch of strangers, and look pretty.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard.” Asami grinned, and Korra felt herself smiling back, but her heart wasn’t in it.

“Let’s go.” She said. “I don’t want to waste time.”

Tenzin sighed, before taking Korra by the arm and guiding her gently out of the station. “I can’t take you to the location, which is why we got Zuko involved.” He said whilst walking. He pulled them to a stop by the nearest pump, checking that he was out of ear-shot. “However, Asami might be even better for the job. How do _you_ feel about that?”

“No.” Korra said immediately. “Leave her out of it.”

“Korra…” Tenzin was being very patient with her that day.

“I don’t want her to…” Korra’s eyes trailed to Asami, who was saying something serious to Zuko and Sokka from inside the pump station. Her eyes looked determined and brave, and Korra wished she felt that way.

“I know you don’t, but they might react badly to Zuko. He was just who we had on hand down at the Pole. But Asami is a nonbender, and she will come straight back to us, into safety. Neither of you will be hurt. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.” Korra snapped, but even though he couldn’t, she knew he was right. Asami made more sense than the _literal Fire Lord_.

He sighed. “Please, Korra? For your friend.”

“You don’t care about my friend. Why is this even considered a crisis?” The thought had been nagging at the back of Korra’s head.

“Naga is of this world. We can’t risk any sort of dispute. Balance is integral to how this world connects to ours.”

 _Ours_.

Korra supposed that the spirit world really _was_ her world. It didn’t feel like it when she was there. But stood in that gas station, at that moment, she hardly felt part of the mortal realm either.

“Fine.” She said shortly. “If Asami agrees.”

“You think she won’t?” Tenzin asked, gesturing the other three to come out of the gas station.

Korra knew she would.

Soon enough, Asami and Korra were trotting through the desert in silence. They didn’t have anything to say to each other, apparently. Or maybe there was too much to say, but it couldn’t all be said then.

Korra wanted to talk about the kiss, but it wasn’t the right time. She wanted Asami to comfort her, and to comfort Asami but it would feel wrong after the argument. So instead, they stayed in silence, apart from the heavy beating of their hearts.

Eventually, a figure started to come into view. At first it was just a dark silhouette, but arms and legs started to form and soon it was a man.

_A man that Korra recognised._

Where had she seen him before? Asami answered her question before her brain did.

“Amon.” She breathed. “Oh, crap. Wait, Korra, this wasn’t a good idea.” Her eyes filled with fear and her arm clutched tightly onto Korra’s arm, and Korra remembered where she had seen Amon before. He’d had his hand around Asami’s throat, pinning her to the wall of one of those warehouses in the jungle. The mission.

_Oh, this really wasn’t a good idea._

The figure came into view completely, his mask shining under the hot sun. Korra wasn’t sure _where_ they were, but if it was Naga that had been captured, probably California, right? Maybe Nevada…

“Hello, _Avatar_.” He purred. They were only five or so metres away from each other now. “And, is that Asami Sato?”

“I’m not part of this deal.” Asami said quickly. She sounded scared. “I’m just here for Naga.”

_Where was Naga? Wasn’t she meant to be here? Wasn’t this supposed to be a deal?_

Her heart was still racing.

“Who?” Amon asked. Korra imagined him grinning under his mask. It sounded like he was.

“Naga!” Korra yelled. “The girl you _stole_.”

“Oh, _her._ ” Amon laughed. “Don’t have her with me. Sorry.”

“ _What?_ ” Korra growled, striding forwards.

Suddenly she was frozen mid-step.

She wanted to curse, but she couldn’t even move her mouth. She looked downwards, to see her limbs twitching with agony, although she could barely feel anything. No matter how much she pushed and pulled at her joints, it was as though she was paralysed. Amon had raised his hand at her. Was this… bending?

“Does it feel good, Avatar?” He asked. “Not being able to move?”

“Amon, stop it!” Asami cried, and in response to this, Amon raised his other hand. Asami flew forwards, right next to where Korra was frozen. Her limbs, too, were contorted and bent.

“This, Avatar,” Amon growled gleefully, “Is a little trick known as _bloodbending_. It’s a water tribe, thing. Not that you’d know anything about that, what with being kidnapped and all.”

Korra’s eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s a shame, really. You would have probably been a real asset to the Southern Water tribe, before all that Unalaq business.”

… _Unalaq business?_

Korra didn’t know what he was talking about. Her studies regarding the water tribe had been limited, to be honest. It wasn’t as if she had any friends from there. She _should_ have looked into it, but she just hadn’t ever wanted to.

Amon closed his fists, and both her and Asami fell to the ground.

“What are you talking about?” She demanded immediately.

Amon smiled. “Doesn’t matter, now.”

And at once, everything went black.

Korra opened her eyes, her eyelids heavy with crust. Her mouth was completely dry, and breathing was raw and painful. Her vision didn’t come to her straight away, and all she could make out was fuzzy shapes. There was a distinct smell of metal in the air.

Her body felt heavy, as if she was hanging. When she realised that her legs weren’t touching the ground, it became apparent to her that she _was_ hanging.

All she could see were chains holding her arms back, and a rope that tied her legs together. She gulped.

_Where was she? And more importantly, where was Asami?_

“Oh, you’re awake.” Amon’s voice rang clear through the room. A dim light flickered above Korra, and all at once the room was lit up in her sight. She wasn’t sure if the light had been turned on or if she was returning to consciousness.

Korra’s eyes took everything in at once. The room looked to be a metal box, explaining the thick odour of the room, and she was chained to one far side of it. There were no windows, and everything seemed to be covered in a thin layer of grime. The light that flickered on and off glowed a dim green colour, and Korra squinted under its haze.

At the far side of the room was a cage. It was the only other notable thing in the room, and it was made up of the same material of the walls. Korra could see into it – she could see a humanoid mass of red and flesh. The crumpled up figure inside the cage was almost unrecognisable to Korra.

 _Almost_.

“ _Naga!_ ” She screamed, pulling forward on her chains. Her wrists ached at the impact of her moving, but she couldn’t stop. She knew that blonde hair.

Amon, who was stood at the door of the room next to the cage, let out a low laugh.

“Well, well, well.” He said, kneeling down and placing a key in the cage’s lock. He twisted it, and out Naga fell.

She landed with a thump on the ground, curled into a ball. She looked to be unconscious, or so Korra thought, but after a second a low humming came from her body. It got louder, and louder, and soon it became a cry. A cry of pain.

“ _What did you do?_ ” Korra growled, and an impossible level of outrage began pouring through her veins. She needed to break free. She _needed_ to break free.

“Broke a few bones, is all.” Amon said wryly, picking up Naga’s body. As soon as he touched her, her form flinched backwards, desperately trying to move away from him but to no avail. “But don’t worry, Avatar, there is a way that _you_ can get her out of all this mess, all on your own.”

Korra leered at him. “I’ll kill you!”

He laughed dryly.

“You might, actually. And if I die in this room, it will only be because we’ve got what we achieved, and I shall die knowing I pleased Hiroshi.”

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Korra snapped. “Hiroshi is… An _asshole_. A murderer.”

Korra felt qualified to say so. She’d witnessed first-hand the emotional damage he’d done to Asami.

“And what am I?” Amon dropped Naga’s body to the floor. Korra glared at him, pulling harder on her chains. “Hiroshi may be a lot of things, but more than anything, he’s a genius.”

Korra scanned around the room, tuning out Amon. She knew that spies were meant to come and retrieve her, that they were on their way. Surely the plan would stay the same in this situation?

She just had to endure whatever the _hell_ this was.

Amon kicked Naga. She yelped in pain and desperately began to scurry over to where Korra was. She looked into her friend’s eyes, past her bloodied face, and felt tears sting her own eyes.

 _Don’t worry_ , she tried to tell Naga, _They’re coming for us. People are coming to help us_.

“Doesn’t it upset you, to see your friend like this, Korra?” Amon teased. “Doesn’t it make you angry? So angry you could… _unleash_ something?”

“So, that’s what you want.” Korra realised. “You want me to unlock my bending… Why? It was the Red Lotus who took it from me, wasn’t it? Just get them to _give it back_.”

Amon looked confused for a moment. “The Red Lotus?”

“That’s who’s behind all this.” Korra pulled again at her chains. All it was doing was hurting her wrists, and she could feel them bruising underneath the tight clasps.

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, Avatar.” Amon sighed. “Our… corporation, had some creative differences with Red Lotus. They _hate_ the benders, interestingly. Half their members are powerful benders, but they have some… anarchistic natures. That Avatar never fit with their ideals. Whereas we… We see your use.”

Korra felt a little odd being called a bender. She was so used to being the rookie nonbender, that it almost felt _wrong._

 _Don’t get ahead of yourself,_ she thought, _you haven’t actually bended anything useful yet_.

“We’re not one hundred percent sure on how they’ve taken your bending. It could be a number of things. Perhaps a very powerful seal. Maybe they found a way to remove all your chakra. It’s not bloodbending or energybending, we’ve tried that…”

Korra didn’t really understand what he was talking about anymore. “I’ve never been able to bend.” She insisted. It wasn’t _a complete lie_. It wasn’t like she controlled her bending when she _had_. Also, why did she feel bad about lying to this monster anyway?

Naga let out another cry, and the pressure of the situation hit Korra like a bus. Naga probably needed immediate medical attention, and _now_.

“So, we had a few ideas on how to get the bending out of you.” Amon continued. “We could try and kill you, but since you already know we need you alive, that doesn’t feel as though it would work…”

He trailed off, his eyes landing on Naga. His arm extended, and Naga’s body was pushed upwards by the head. She hung limply in the air. Korra had her first good look at her best friend’s body. It was covered in blood, which all seemed to be coming from a large gash in her midsection.

Her arms and legs were bruised, her face was swollen from injuries. Liquid dripped to the floor from the bottom of her toe. Korra felt sweat cover her whole body. Part of the incredible rage she’d been feeling was replaced with something else. _Fear_.

“We did some research into you, Avatar.” He smiled. “It was an accident really. A stroke of luck. Hiroshi wanted to know everyone his daughter was now friends with, being the doting father he is.”

Korra snarled, bending forwards again, trying to hit him. She knew she was strong enough to hurt him, if she could just land a hit.

“And we stumbled upon _you_. Your file is interesting, to say in the least. Found at the age of two in the mortal realm, put into a foster system and funnelled through a series of uncomfortable, sometimes abusive homes.”

She winced at some of the memories.

“Oh yes,” He smiled. “I’ve read the Utah file.”

Korra didn’t dwell on his words. She was good at not thinking about that. And she needed to be thinking about Naga.

“When you let me out of this,” Korra growled. “I’m going to beat the _crap_ out of you.”

“But it’s not _that_ story that interested me. Not really. You’re life in Texas… Three years you loved there. You were young. I take it you don’t remember much of it?”

Korra didn’t care what he had to say. She had to save Naga. The girl was whimpering louder and louder, shivering despite the sweaty heat of the room.

“Well, the file they kept on you, from your time in Texas, is… interesting. There were a lot of incidents, in those three years. Fire-related incidents. Water-related incidents. Strange occurrences that nobody could explain. Did you know you jumped off a cliff at the age of four, and made it out completely unscathed?”

Korra stopped thrashing for a moment. She had? She didn’t much remember her first home in Texas. There were drips and drabs of memory, of course. She could remember some of the other children, and not having much food to split between them. And she could remember the fire at the playground quite well, of course. It haunted her dreams, from time to time.

She didn’t remember anything that Amon was talking about, though.

Amon noticed her lack of movement. “Ah. I’ve caught your attention now, have I? I suppose it’s understandable that you don’t remember much of it. You were three or four when most of it happened. Still toddling around, mouth full of baby teeth.”

He rubbed his fingers along his bottom lip, feeling his bottom teeth. Korra shivered. This guy gave her _the creeps_. Not just the ‘I’m-chained-to-a-wall’ creeps, either.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying.” She said, trying to twist her wrist through the chain. “You’re fucking insane.”

“I’m saying, Avatar.” He purred, taking a step towards her and placing his hand gently on her cheek. She couldn’t help but sink into his hold, her body desperately seeking comfort. “That you lost your bending when you were five.”

Korra furrowed her eyebrows. “No.” She said. “I lost it when I was kidnapped from my _parents_.”

She couldn’t even think about her parents at that moment.

“I’m telling you that you didn’t, Avatar.” Amon said sadly, removing his hand from her cheek. Her body shuddered at the loss.

“…Kor…ra…” She heard Naga whimper from the floor. When had Naga fallen back down? She hadn’t even _noticed_. Amon gave her a look of distaste, using his foot to roll her onto her back.

“What a disgusting girl.” He whispered. Rage poured back into Korra, and she immediately began to reach out, to try and kick or punch him, or _something_. She couldn’t. “She didn’t put up a fight, you know? All we have to do was surprise her. She hit and kicked, of course, but not anywhere near strong enough to hurt a bender. Nonbenders are so…”

Korra couldn’t watch as he kicked Naga. She couldn’t bring her eyes to do so.

“ _Weak_!” Amon hissed. “So… So weak.”

“Stop it.” Korra begged, her eyes watching the wall next to her. She heard Naga cry out in pain. She wanted to _do something_.

 _She had to do something_.

But what could she do? _She_ wasn’t in danger. Amon had already told her as much. And her bending didn’t come out unless she thought she was going to die.

“Come _on_!” She hissed, pulling at the chains. She willed every last piece of energy she had into her hands. She had to do something. She had to do _something_. Come _on_!

Amon picked up Naga’s limp body with his own hands this time, inspecting the tatters of clothes that still clung to her. She was still making this _awful_ noise. It was like a scream, but as quiet as a mumble. Her throat looked particularly bruised. He couldn’t have crushed her windpipe, since she was still breathing, but there must be some kind of damage there.

“So, this doesn’t do it for you Avatar?” He asked. “You’re not ready to kill me, yet?”

“Let _go_ of her!” Korra cried.

“Torture isn’t going to work, then.” He sighed, and dropped Naga to the floor again. She landed with a sickening slop noise. Her legs were as flexible as noodles. “…What’s next?”

He walked over to the cage. Korra hadn’t noticed it before, but there was a black notebook on top of it. Amon flicked through the pages, landing on a one with something like a list on it.

“Oh…” He said, his voice thick with delight. “After torture, comes grief.”

… _Grief?_

“No!” Korra screamed, understanding all at once. “Stay away from her! You’re fucking _dead_ Amon!”

He laughed mercilessly. “That’s what we’re aiming for, Avatar.”

Amon took his time approaching Naga. Each step was tantalisingly slow. Naga couldn’t have known what was happening. Or maybe she did. Either way she was squirming on the ground, softly crying. The drops that fell from her face were red, and lines of clear skin were appearing on her face, where the tears ran.

“ _Stop!_ _Stop! Please, I’m begging you, please…_ ” Korra couldn’t even hear herself. She was crying too. Her words weren’t even registering, all she could focus on was Amon.

He reached Naga, and picked her up by the bottom of the jaw. She was shaking like a leaf in his grip, but he held firm. Her arms were limp at her side. Korra thought she looked like a doll, maybe, but that thought was far from the front of her mind.

“ _Amon! I’m begging you! I’ll do anything! Anything you want!_ ”

The man in front of Korra sighed.

“The thing I want you to do, Korra. The thing that would stop all this. You can’t do it.”

His words rang around the room, bouncing off the walls.

He raised his arm slowly, and Korra began to thrash again. She wasn’t even sure what he was going to do. She had no idea. Blood from the floor began to coat his hand, streaming upwards like a reverse waterfall. Korra almost watched in wonder, but she couldn’t. Not when she knew what was going to happen.

She was trying as hard as she could to bend something, _anything_. She was focussing on the metal around her, but she knew metalbending took practise, even as an experienced earthbender. There wasn’t water to bend, and she was trying as hard as she could to bend the air, or produce any kind of flame, but she simply couldn’t.

Korra couldn’t do anything.

The blood froze, forming a sharp blade on Amon’s arm. Korra understood at once. Amon gave her one last look, practically a sneer, before he bedded the blade into Naga’s chest.

She didn’t even cry out. She probably couldn’t. All she let out was a muffled groan.

Amon dropped her to the floor, taking his hand out of her chest. The bloody blade was gone. _Probably returned to where he got it from_ , Korra thought sickeningly.

“I killed your friend, Avatar.” Amon almost seemed like he was realising it himself. As if he knew that made him a dead man. He turned to Korra, trying to gauge her reaction. “How do you feel?”

But Korra didn’t feel anything.

She couldn’t. She didn’t know what she was looking at. That… That wasn’t Naga. It couldn’t be. How…

_Why?_

If that was really Naga, she would have done something. How could she have not have done something, if that was really Naga?

“I…? What…?” Korra stared at her friend’s corpse. It was as if her brain had switched off. There weren’t any cognitive thoughts forming.

“Ah, crap.” Amon sighed. “I broke the avatar.”

He unlocked the chains that tied Korra to the wall by her wrists, but didn’t unbind the rope above her feet. Immediately, she crawled over to Naga. Her wrists were raw from the chains, and could hardly hold her up, but she withstood the pain.

Naga was bleeding out, and at once, Korra pressed her hand over the wound. Naga’s eyes were glossed over, but there was still a very faint beat in her chest.

“Naga…” Korra whispered. “Naga, I’m here. We’re going to be okay.”

Amon groaned.

“Always so hopeful, you agents. It’s tiring.” He said. “Your friend is dead, Avatar.”

But she _wasn’t_. She was still breathing, and there were agents on their way. One of them had to be a waterbender. Naga could be healed. If only Korra was a waterbender. If only _she_ could heal Naga. But all hope was not lost.

She cradled her friend’s head on her lap, pushing the hair back from her forehead.

“It’s going to be okay…” She whispered, though she couldn’t promise that. “People are coming. I’ve got you, Naga.”

When Korra looked back up to Amon, he was gone. She heard the clunk of a lock turning into place. They were trapped, but that was fine. Everything was going to be fine.

She applied more pressure to Naga’s wound, trying to keep as much blood in as she could.

“Take… me on a date first.” Naga croaked, a smile breaking out onto her lips.

“You! You’re awake!” Korra sobbed. “Thank god. Okay, just hold on. Just for a little bit.”

Naga raised her hand to Korra’s face. She probably got blood all over Korra’s cheek. Her arm was shaking, and her grip on Korra’s cheek was as light as a feather.

“So…” She was still smiling. “A sports… camp, huh?”

Korra broke out into a soft smile. “I told you it wasn’t just jumping jacks.”

Naga giggled, but it was broken and rasped. She tensed in Korra’s arms, her eyes closing shut. She let out a soft gasp of pain.

“Don’t move.” Korra said quickly, applying more pressure to the wound. She was shocked that Naga wasn’t blacking out from the pain, but there had to be a lot of adrenaline in her at that moment. Maybe the pain wasn’t that bad? Maybe Amon had missed some vital organs, or something?

Why the _fuck_ had Korra not taken first aid?

She felt Naga growing lighter in her arms. Blood was still spilling out of her, from somewhere. The red puddle that surrounded the pair was growing bigger and bigger. Korra wasn’t an idiot. That was a lot of blood. Too much.

“Korra…” Naga whispered, after a minute. Her eyes had closed.

“Hold on, Naga.” Korra wept, clutching her friend’s body as tightly to her as possible. “Just… Just hold on.”

“Korra, I love you.” Naga said firmly. “You were… My best friend.”

 _Were_.

“You _are_ my best friend.” Korra said, holding Naga to her body as tightly as she could. “You _will_ _always be_ my best friend. It’s going to be okay. Everything will be fine. I promise. People are coming. You’ve just got to hold on to me. I promise it will be okay. I promise…”

But by the time she’d finished, Naga’s heart wasn’t beating anymore.

“No.” She cried, shaking the body. “No _no no no no no no no no no…_ ”

She wept into Naga’s limp form, holding the girl as closely to her as possible. Korra was probably covered in blood at that point, and not a fleck of it was her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( this was really difficult to write tbh. i'd decided on the direction of the chapter but still :(


	26. "Who I Couldn't Be For You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dark theme carries on here, so sorry if that's not your style

Asami woke up to the sound of faint sobbing. It seemed to be coming from behind her, but she couldn’t turn her body. She was slipping in and out of consciousness, the only thing keeping her anchored being the soft and heart-wrenching noise. After what must have been an hour, it stopped.

Asami didn’t want to call out to the person, in case they weren’t on her side. It almost sounded like _Korra_ , but again, Asami couldn’t be one hundred percent sure. And she couldn’t risk it. She could hardly think straight, and her eyes were only beginning to open slightly.

Her hands were chained above her head, and her body was tied to the board, high enough that her feet didn’t touch the floor. Initially, she tried to use her feet to manoeuvre herself off it in some way, but she was trapped.

The room she was in was dimly lit, filled with a faint green mist. The floors and walls were metal, and there was nothing there except a bucket of coal in one corner. She couldn’t even be sure if it was _coal_ , but there were little trails of soot around the sides of the bucket.

Asami stared at the bucket of coal, trying to determine its use. There was no chimney or fireplace. Perhaps they were going to torture her with it?

Her clothes were gone, which wasn’t too surprising. Kyoshi robes, and all.

It had been her father who had kidnapped her after all, if Amon was involved. She couldn’t be sure whether he was working alongside the Red Lotus – she somewhat doubted it, considering the history there, but if he was… She shuddered, thinking of P’Li and her power.

Facing her father was one thing, but the Red Lotus had _killed_ her mother. And she’d been thinking of her mother so much recently.

She winced, remembering her argument with Korra. The way the girl had brought up her mother… That hadn’t been okay. She shouldn’t have said it.

Then again, Asami had hardly conveyed her anger across with _kissing_. If anything, she’d proved Korra’s point. Korra thought that Asami had been using her for… Well, for _intimacy._ And Asami had just gone and kissed her?

At the time she’d hoped it would make Korra see that she _did_ like her, but in hindsight, she might have just been proving Korra’s point.

 _Why am I thinking about Korra right now_?! She thought suddenly. She was literally captured in a _cell_ , probably for questioning, and she was thinking about making out with her best friend.

She’d noticed the lack of door in the room, but hadn’t thought anything of it. _Metalbenders_ , obviously. She was proven right when a layer of wall in front of her peeled down, and three men walked through.

The first was Amon.

“Hello, Ms. Sato.” He said in his usual coy tone. Asami growled at him automatically, tugging at her chains. She wished she was wearing something other than an under-shirt and panties.

“Amon.”

“How has your stay been so far?” He smiled, walking further into the room. Under the light, Asami saw that his clothes were drenched in blood.

She narrowed her eyes.

“Not in the mood to talk?” He teased, moving another step towards her. There was only a few steps in between them. “That’s a shame.” He drawled. “I do love our discussions.”

“We gave you the avatar.” She said angrily, though her voice was cracked. “What more do you want? Why am I here?”

Amon chuckled lowly. The two men behind him were wearing black from head-to-toe, and Asami couldn’t see their faces. They felt… _familiar_ , though.

“We thought it would be that airbending master dropping Korra off. The one that the agency assigned her case to.” Amon explained. He always used his hands flamboyantly when he spoke, a habit Asami couldn’t stand. “We had no interest in him, and this deal seemed perfect… And then, it got even more perfect. Because _you_ came with her.”

“Where is my father?” She demanded. “He’s behind this, obviously. I want to see him.”

Amon sighed sadly. “I’m afraid he already saw you. He was _going_ to lock you in a cell, and slowly bring you back to the right side. Our side.”

Asami bit her lip. Her father had already seen her?

“But _then_ , he saw what you were wearing.”

_The Kyoshi Warrior robe!_

“I guess he didn’t like that.” She presumed. It made sense. Her mother had been a Kyoshi Warrior, and of course, she was something her father didn’t want to think about. How disappointed she’d be in him…

“No, I daresay he didn’t.” Amon sighed, turning to the men and whispering something.

One of the men took down his hood, and smiled broadly at Asami. Familiar pig-like features and oversized yellow teeth greeted her.

_Mr Masuda?_

Asami’s heart sank. She might actually be in trouble.

“Miss me, sweetheart?” He asked with a smile.

“Mr Masuda.” She greeted him flatly, trying to keep as much fear out of her voice as she could. It was _not_ the time to show weakness. Someone was coming for them. Someone _had_ to be coming for them.

She tried to recall all she knew about Mr Masuda. Fire Nation descent, late forties. He was a married man, two kids. That likely wasn’t important to him, though, if he had sided with her father and Amon. He was probably here because of greed, or maybe he was angry at her. Possibly both.

The other person took his mask off as well, but she didn’t recognise him at all. The green eyes made her think he was the metalbender that got them inside.

“Mr Masuda here has been _so_ looking forward to his time with you, Asami.” Amon said. “He was very angry when you fired him. A young and pretty thing like you, firing a bunch of men for… Well, nothing. What on Earth were you thinking? That that would go unpunished?”

The sexism was laced so effortlessly into his sentences and it made Asami’s ears prick with distaste, but she held her tongue. As much as she’d love to bark something back at him, she had to keep her cool.

She wasn’t going to worsen the situation.

Asami guessed she’d been asleep for a few hours, considering how groggy she felt when she’d awoke. Plus, the hour that she’d been listening to the crying. Someone _must_ be on there way. They _must_ be close.

“Not in the mood to talk?” Amon sighed. He closed the distance between himself and Asami and used his forefinger to bring her chin up. “You really _do_ have a pretty face. I imagine you look quite a lot like your mother?”

Asami met his gaze determinedly.

“Yes, that’s probably why your father’s so mad. His precious little girl, his wife’s child, hating him for doing the right thing.”

“It’s not the right thing!” She snapped.

Amon waved her off. “We’ll never agree on that.”

Mr Masuda was growing impatient.

“When am I allowed my time with her?” He asked.

_His time with her?_

“Once we’ve completed Hiroshi’s order.” Amon replied, still smiling at Asami. “And you might want to be a little quieter when it comes to your requests, Masuda. I’m letting you touch her because, well.” He smiled at her even more widely, his neck bending at an impossible angle. “We have a complex history.”

 _You could say that again_.

Amon wanted to be her father’s favourite, but Asami had always taken centrefold. How the tables had turned.

“Whatever.” Masuda grumbled. “Let’s just hurry this up.”

He brought the bucket of coal under his feet, and placed his hand in the lumps. A glow came from within, coloured orange. He was Fire Nation after all, but Asami had had no idea he was a bender.

“What are you doing?” She demanded, staring at Amon.

Amon laughed. He held out his arm and the metal bender passed him a pole, with another lump of metal on the end of it. Amon turned to the bender and indicated to the lump. “You know what to do.” He said.

The man nodded once, before bending the clump into a shape. It was a shape Asami recognised well. The half cog sitting inside a house-like design. The Future Industries logo.

_They weren’t going to…?_

“Your father certainly is possessive.” Amon mused, inspecting the logo. He dipped it into the hot coals and stared at Asami for a second. She couldn’t see his eyes, but like when he smiled, she could _feel_ it. They were wide, and menacing. “This is going to hurt, by the way.”

That was when Asami screamed. She didn’t know what else she could do.

 _She was chained to the wall_ , _and she was_ _scared_.

“Stop!” She yelled. “I don’t want that!”

Amon laughed crudely. “I’d be concerned if you did. Now, where to put it…?” His hand ghosted over her revealed flesh, and Asami writhed under his touch. It was gentle, but it felt like a thousand tiny needles.

She had to _get out of there_.

“Fuck you!” She cried, desperately pulling on the chains tied tightly around her wrists.

Amon’s fingers came to rest between Asami’s navel and left hip. Their wasn’t much flesh there, just a soft layer before her toned muscle underneath.

“This will do.” He decided.

He didn’t go slowly, either. He just _pressed_. In an instant, the hot metal was against Asami’s skin, and she screamed in agony. She couldn’t move away from the pain, or it would just hurt more, so she yelped and cried and kept her eyes shut as tightly as she could.

She could smell her own flesh burning.

-

Korra couldn’t look at Naga’s face for any longer. Who _knew_ how long she’d been crying for, but crying wasn’t going to bring her back. Nothing was going to bring her back.

She was dead.

There was something odd and familiar about her situation, though. It felt as if she’d been here before. Korra couldn’t put her finger on what it was. The room was slimy and somehow cold and hot and humid all at once, and Korra was _sure_ she’d remember it if she’d been there.

And she didn’t. But at the same time, she _did._

There wasn’t time for this anymore, though. Amon had untied her arms, which would have been foolish if she could bend, except…

“Fucking useless.” She muttered to herself. “You can’t do _anything_.”

Naga’s clothes were in tatters, and Korra took off her shirt to wrap around the girl’s torso. It covered her up a little more, and since most of the blood had dried it made her look somewhat presentable. Naga would have appreciated that.

Korra was still in her sports bra and sweatpants she’d put on after Kuvira had said she smelled.

Her mind wandered to what Kuvira must be doing. It was sometime in the early morning now, it had to be. She was probably sleeping then, or working out. Korra was convinced Kuvira worked out at night, or else how did she stay so in shape so effortlessly?

Her mind was foggy from exhaustion and crying and grief, but for some reason it found itself picturing Kuvira, working out at night, sweat dripping down her brow. Doing crunches in her room sporadically, whilst everyone slept. The thought made Korra smile, but then all of a sudden she frowned.

Green eyes and black hair. She’d pushed herself right into thinking about Asami.

Korra doubted Asami was tied up somewhere like her. It just didn’t seem feasible. Asami’s dad wanted Asami to work alongside him, and to help him do… _crime_ , or something. Chances were she was locked in some nice room, sleeping. Or trying to break Korra out.

She hoped that was the case.

Her heart was still aching for Naga. Her mind couldn’t go too far without thinking of the weight sat on her thighs. She contemplated her friendships, what was left for her back home, Sokka and his involvement with all of this… But no lines of thought stayed long enough. She was always brought back to Naga.

“I love you.” She mumbled, looking down at the girl. The corpse.

She made a silent vow, then, to protect her friends. Korra was going to learn how to bend. She was going to become the avatar, and she was going to become _powerful_ , and nobody would ever get hurt again. Not if she could have saved them.

Korra was done with being _useless_.

“I’ll do it for you, Naga.” She whispered, brushing the hair out of the girl’s eyes. “I’ll become who I need to be, who I couldn’t be for you.”

More time passed. Korra grew restless. Impatient. Hurt.

“Let me go!” She yelled. “Let me go! Please!” She started pulling on her chains, trying to rip herself from the wall.

A scream knocked her out of her thoughts. She knew that voice instantly.

 _Asami_. It was coming from directly ahead of her, and she could feel the vibrations pass through the room.

“ _Asami!_ ” She screamed back. _What were they doing to her? And why did she feel like she’d experienced all of this before?_

It hit her all at once. That dream, from so long ago. From the last solstice…

But she didn’t have time to think about that. She had to break free. She had to save Asami.

Except, she couldn’t.

-

The hall of Tonraq’s home was grand. Lin had always thought so. Ever since she was a child, and Katara had been the chief, and her mother would take her and Suyin here to play in the snow over the holidays.

Suyin was here somewhere, and she made a mental note to go find her, to catch up. She knew Opal was at some party, but how were her nephews.

The meeting at the pole happened every year on the solstice. It was less of an important meeting, but rather a party. There wasn’t usually much going on, after all. They were at peace. Technically, she was on call, but it didn’t seem likely that she’d be needed tonight.

Her eyes scanned the glass roof, idly imagining sending a metal wire up to the chandelier and swinging on it. That sounded amusing.

The rest of the party would probably be boring. Lin cast another look over at Kya, narrowing her eyes. She was talking with _June_ , their old friend, her head thrown back in laughter. Funny. Lin had never found June to be particularly hilarious. Intimidating, more than anything. Boring, at worst.

“Bored?” A voice said from behind her.

She turned around and smiled at the speaker.

“Tonraq? How are you?” She asked politely. His daughter was coming home tonight. Lin knew he must be ecstatic.

“Happy.” He said cheerily. “Worried, too. Missions are always dangerous, and...”

Lin nodded sympathetically. She didn’t have any children herself (nor had she _ever_ wanted any), but she could imagine what he was going through. “She’s got through the last sixteen years alive.” Lin assured him. “And Agent Ten-Li and their partner are very competent.”

He nodded. “I know. I know. But if something were to go wrong…” He sighed, taking a flute of champagne from a nearby waiter. “Senna, she…”

He didn’t finish his sentence, but he didn’t have to. Lin knew. Everyone knew.

“How is she?” Lin asked, glancing towards Kya and June. She tried not to think too much about June’s hand on Kya’s arm. Or how stunning June always looked, with the makeup and the clothes and…

_God, it was like she was twelve again._

She remembered June and Kya, both a little bit older than Lin, teasing her relentlessly on Avatar island. She remembered the jealousy she’d felt when Kya had whispered to Lin that she thought June was really pretty. Lin even remembered watching as June put makeup on a blushing Kya, a frown deeply bedded on her own face.

“…All we can hope for, really? I just wish she was who she once was. Korra deserves that kind of mother. Everyone deserves that kind of mother.” Tonraq stared at Lin blankly, realising that the woman wasn’t paying attention. “Uh, Lin?” He said.

She turned to him quickly. “Apologies.”

“It’s okay.” He said calmly, following her gaze. “You and Kya, then? I heard rumours around town, but I figured her gardener was spinning falsities. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Lin flushed. “I don’t know what… Well, maybe.”

Tonraq shrugged. “Before I let you go, Lin. Can you tell me what Korra’s like? Is she… kind? Or loud? Or…”

“She’s a good person.” Lin said, “Which is all that matters. I wouldn’t lie to you, either. She won the best agent award on her first ever mission. And she’s a very good friend.”

Lin could hardly forget the tearful and somewhat stoical way that Asami Sato had informed Lin of Korra’s heroics. It had really struck her, especially coming from someone as calculated as Asami Sato. Not that she was so calculative, these days. Everyone had Korra to thank for that, it seemed.

She’d underestimated the Avatar initially. After all, how could an avatar, one to come after _Aang_ , not unlock her powers after so many years?

“She has friends then?” Tonraq said with a smile. “She’s been happy.”

“You read her files, I’m sure?”

He frowned. “Yes. But she’s happy _now_?”

“Can you stop pestering my girlfriend, Tonraq?” A voice from behind the pair caught Lin’s attention. She turned, smiling at Kya before pushing the smile down. She wasn’t a _smiler_. Not even for Kya.

Well, maybe a little…

Tonraq grinned sheepishly at the pair of them. “My bad.” He said. “I’ll uh, leave you two to it. Gotta make sure Korra’s room is ready, anyway.”

Kya raised her eyebrow at him as he left. He turned to Lin, wearing her smile that was always just for Lin. Had always _been_ just for Lin.

“That guy’s trying _way_ too hard.”

She brushed her fingers against Kya’s shyly. “Yeah.” She muttered.

“You okay?” Kya asked, locking her fingers with Lin’s.

“Mhm.” Lin nodded, pulling her hand back. “We can’t do this here. The hand thing. What if someone sees.”

Kya rolled her eyes. “People already _know_ , Lin. Bumi doesn’t shut up about it.”

Lin bit her lip, but didn’t say anything. Kya looked concerned, but not upset. She never really got upset with Lin, which was getting more and more annoying. Sometimes Lin _needed_ to upset people, so they’d leave her alone. And Kya would rather stand with June, probably.

“Okay, I _know_ that something is up now.” Kya laughed. “Come on. Let’s go somewhere quieter.”

Lin didn’t say anything, but followed Kya out of the hall and into a little alcove off the main corridor. The portal was at the end, and Lin cast it a brief look. Before she’d known what was happening, Kya had pushed her lightly against the wall, and she was smiling down at Lin. Her eyes were twinkling, even in that dark space. The astronomy teacher was made of stars, it felt like.

“Now tell me what’s wrong.” She grinned. Lin was too old to have butterflies swimming in her belly, just because Kya had her against a wall. _Way too old_.

“Nothing.” She said shortly. “I’m fine.”

“You’re lying, that’s what.” Kya sighed, leaning away from Lin. She picked at her trimmed nails for a second. “I can stay here _aaaaaall_ day, my sweet.”

Lin scrunched her nose at the nickname, if only to hide her blush. “You’re obnoxious.” She said.

Kya shrugged. “It’s my charm. Now c’mon.”

Green eyes met blue.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather go stand with June?” She tried to sound challenging, but it came out almost _pouting_.

Kya stared at her for a moment, her lips parted in surprise. Her eyebrows raised, and then a huge smile broke out onto her face, reaching from ear to ear.

“You’re jealous!” She cried in delight. “Awe, baby, come here.”

She pulled Lin into a hug, one she was very much trying to break out of, rubbing the top of Lin’s head affectionately.

“Get off me!” She cried, half-heartedly pushing Kya away. Not that she really wanted Kya to let go.

Kya was still giggling when she let go. She took a step forward, forcing Lin back into the wall, those damn butterflies resurfacing.

“You don’t have anything to be jealous about.” Kya mumbled, her eyes darkening. Lin gulped.

Kya leant forward and her lips found Lin’s neck. They latched on, kissing softly at the flesh. Even though it was gentle, the experience behind it had Lin weak in the knees, holding onto Kya’s back for dear life.

After a moment, Kya stepped back, placing another kiss on Lin’s mouth. “We can’t do this here.” She said seriously. “We’re on call, after all.”

And as if she’d summoned it herself, the inside of their black blazers bleeped.

“Oh fuck.” Lin grumbled, taking out her spy caller.

The code displayed on the screen meant that the current agents on the job had been taken down, and needed medical attention immediately. Lin’s glowed in a green light, telling her that she had to replace them on the mission, and Kya’s glowed blue. Healing duty.

“Let’s go.” Kya said at once, running down the corridor and towards the portal. “It’s Korra!”

“We’re lucky Tonraq wasn’t with us.” Lin called, following behind. “I’m not sure if the old dude could take it.”

“He’s taken worse.” Kya said, before she arrived at the portal. “You go first. Your co-ordinates are different to mine.”

“Yeah.” Lin began to type them in. “Looks like they found the base but couldn’t get inside. Got ambushed, probably.”

Once she’d finished keying the numbers into the pad, the portal blazed to life. This one was blue, probably powered by some sort of waterbending. It was interesting to Lin (though only a little) as most of the one’s she’d seen were green.

“Wait, Lin.” Kya said, grabbing Lin’s arm. She kissed Lin softly on the mouth. “Be careful.”

“Worried about me?” Lin grinned.

“Always.” Kya whispered back, causing Lin to gulp.

Seriously, how could one person affect her _this_ much?

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Lin said. “I promise.”

She took her first step into the portal, followed by the rest of her body. The falling sensation – one that she recognised quite well – lasted only a second. As soon as she landed on her feet, she grinned.

It was obvious why they’d chosen _her_ for this job. Metal. Metal as far as the feet could see. She placed her foot down harshly, gathering in her surroundings all at once.

There was a room overhead of her, and a big one, but it was completely empty. Probably a meeting room, or something along those lines. She herself, was in some kind of supply closet, and in front of her was a long corridor. Cell-like rooms lined either side of the corridor, and in the one closest to her, there were several people. Three men, none of which she recognised, and probably a young girl…

_Hold on, that was Asami Sato!_

Lin didn’t have time for scoping anymore. She tore down the metal door in front of her and prepped for combat. She could hear Asami’s screams without using her feet, and someone else’s too… Korra’s.

She ripped through the wall, taking in the scene as quickly as she could.

_Firebender, metalbender, waterbender._

The metalbender wasn’t as experienced as her, and immediately she welded him harshly to the ground. The only metalbender this boy’s age strong enough to break through her welds was Kuvira, and this boy was no Kuvira. The waterbender dropped something made of metal, and immediately Lin curved the metal to hit his torso. It must have been _hot_ , as the man yelled out.

The firebender, a beefy man with an unfortunate swine-like face, had sent a huge breath of fire her way. She dodged it, quite easily, and brought the man downwards, sucking him into the metal floor, until all that could be seen of him was a pair of angry eyes and greasy black hair.

Slowly, the waterbender got back up, and Lin suddenly felt her body freeze.

_Bloodbending._

So, this was Amon, then?

She looked at his eery mask. Asami was behind him, her face stained with tears. There was an odd smell to the room, that didn’t sit right in Lin’s nose. One look at Asami’s abdomen told her it was burnt flesh.

 _Shit_.

“Lin Beifong, as I live and breathe.” The man grinned, inspecting his stomach at the newly placed burn there. It wasn’t nearly as bad as Asami’s, but it undoubtedly stung.

It wasn’t as if Lin could spit something back. She just needed him to let go of her, just for a second, so she could bend a wall into his head.

“Did they only send one agent to come save the Avatar?” Mused Amon. “How very stupid of them. Then again, the solstice soiree is happening, is it not? Wouldn’t want to miss the party.”

Lin was trying as hard as she could to break herself from the hold, but it was coming to no avail.

“It’s sad, really. I was sort of-“

But he stopped midsentence, his body going rigid before falling to the ground with a thud. At once, his hold on Lin was released. She looked up to see a smiling Asami, her forehead gushing with blood.

“Did you just headbutt him?” Lin asked, staring at Amon’s body incredulously.

Asami grinned tightly. “ _Yeah_.” She groaned. “But can you…?” She indicated towards her burn. Or Lin should say _brand_.

The Future Industries symbol was black and smoking off of Asami’s lower stomach. No healing would ever bring that skin back to normal. It was awful to see on a girl so young, not even twenty. She’d seen similar scars on older firebenders, but this…

“You’re father?” Lin asked, unclasping Asami’s wrists and using a metal rod to slash through her rope.

Asami nodded, slumping to the floor. She kept her stomach facing upwards, avoiding any contact with the burn.

“Kya’s outside.” Lin said, holding her arm out to Asami, who took it gratefully. “Let’s get Korra and then we can go get that checked out.”

“Asami, are you okay?!” A voice exclaimed from behind the two women. Lin turned to see Korra, covered in dried blood, standing at the hole she’d created in the wall. She was carrying someone in her arms, but Lin could tell that they weren’t alive.

“Is that your friend, Korra?” Lin asked. “You might want to leave her here. We’re going back in limousine, and –“

“I’m taking her with me.” Korra said firmly.

_Okay, guess the limousine can smell like dead people. Why not?_

She limped over, closer to where Lin and Asami were, but Lin held her hand up to stop her.

“You’re injured.” She said. “How did you get out of your holding?”

She grinned lopsidedly. It was a smile she’d seen Aang do once or twice, and it brought Lin all the way back to her teenage years.

“He undid my wrists, and when I heard Asami screaming I chewed through the rope.”

Lin laughed a little. “Of course you did. Come on girls. We can’t stick around. Asami, can you walk?”

Asami grimaced, cupping her brand. “Just about.” She got to her feet, and similarly to Korra, she began to limp over to the makeshift door. The ties around their legs must have been compact.

Lin tore open the side of the building, creating a slide to the ground. It was sandy down there, and was practically impossible to see where Kya was.

“Kya!” Asami called, looking down the slide.

“Lucky guess.” Lin muttered, lowering Korra and the carcass onto the metal. “It might burn going down.” She told her, before pushing Korra. Asami followed, a little more slowly. She was obviously in tremendous pain. That brand was no joke.

Lin went last, spotting Kya on the way down.

“You okay?” Kya asked for the second time in an hour.

“I’m okay.” Lin told her.

“Let’s get everyone in. The agents are both okay, everyone is okay, I got here in time.” Kya was already pulling Lin towards a limousine parked near the metal hulk of a building.

From somewhere up front, Korra mumbled, “Not everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to say 'how the turntables' but i wasn't sure if it would be funny / fit the mood of the scene :(


	27. "Time Makes Everything Easier"

Korra dreamt about Naga every night for four months. She started fearing the night time, fearing sleep, just because she knew all she’d be seeing was her dead friend’s face on her lap, blood covering the both of them, her screams soundless in her mouth.

_“You were my best friend.”_

Those words rang through her mind all the time, as loud as a siren. She’d be sat in the dining hall alone, chomping down on a bowl of squid cereal – not as bad as it sounded – and those words would fly into her head, completely ruining her appetite, and she would end up as a shaking mess on the floor till one of the guards helped her.

Therapy helped. She had three sessions every week, with one of the locals. They seemed nice enough, and Korra didn’t feel so bad for unloading everything onto them. And there was _a lot._ Years of trauma she’d never talked about. Well, some of it she’d talked about with her old therapist when she’d been younger, but now there was a lot more to discuss and unpack.

The other thing that Korra thought about a lot was Asami.

What she was doing, _how_ she was doing. The burn mark of the Future Industries insignia, black and scorched, was fresh in Korra’s mind. Kya had tried her best to heal Asami, but there was only so much that could be done. The metal had been hot, and her skin cells were well and truly dead. It was going to scar, but at least Asami was alive.

If Lin had never came, what would Korra have done when she got in the room? What _could_ she have done? Korra had vowed to Naga, and to herself, that she was going to become strong enough to do something.

 _Useful_ , for once. Useful at last.

She started training in the manor’s gym every day, getting stronger and stronger. Exercise helped with her anxiety as well, which was a plus. Bending still wasn’t an option, but Korra was working on it, in ways she hadn’t been before. Reading old scrolls, practising movements with her father, learning about the _history_ of bending.

It was for the vow, but it was also for Asami.

Korra could hardly fathom that Hiroshi had ordered that to be done to his _own daughter_. It just felt so archaic, so completely medieval. As if Asami _belonged_ to him, was _his_ to mark however he pleased. As if she was meant to be punished for not siding with his ridiculous, criminal business.

If Korra could have put herself in Asami’s place, she would have. She hardly came out with a scratch. The raw skin of her wrists healed in a few weeks, and by that point, after the heavy diet and full-time care offered to her by the Southern Water Tribe, it was as if she was as good as new.

The Southern Water Tribe wasn’t what Korra had expected. Her whole life, she’d lived in the South of the USA, in Southern states filled with rednecks and heated summers. Although her body was _meant_ to handle these kinds of cold and bleak weathers, according to every book she read, she just couldn’t get accustomed to it.

She wasn’t really meant to leave the house, though, so the unbearable chill of the weather wasn’t too important. The only time she left was to walk around the gardens, on warmer days when only an inch or so of snow covered the ground. April was coming to an end, so some of the days were even _pleasant_.

Korra wasn’t allowed to call or text anyone, no matter how much she wanted to. Asami was living in her new apartment in Republic City, and Korra _desperately_ wanted to call her. She wasn’t even sure where she stood with Asami. Whether Asami would speak with her. She would, wouldn’t she?

The limousine had dropped her off at a blue portal, and she’d only had a minute or so to say goodbye to Asami. She had wanted to hug her, but she didn’t. Asami didn’t look so sad to see her go, but she had been in tremendous pain at the time, clutching her side and wincing.

Korra _missed_ her.

The blue portal had taken her to the end of a long corridor. At the other side of the corridor was the main hall. It turned out her father, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, had a very large home. There were countless bedrooms, bathrooms, and rooms dedicated to all sorts of things, like archery and swimming.

She remembered her fist time at the manor.

_“Hello, Korra.” The man from her visions in the forest stood in front of her. Her voice caught in her throat, and she couldn’t reply. Could only stare. This was her father…_

_“This is… Hard for me, too.” The man said finally, his voice broken._

_Korra shook her head, finding her own voice. “I’m glad I’m meeting you now. Better than never, right?”_

_The man nodded, smiling gratefully. “My name is Tonraq, if you’d prefer to call me that.”_

_“Tonraq.” Korra nodded. She could hardly call him ‘dad’, could she? Then why did she want to?_

_“Welcome to your home, at least for the next six months. I hope you will find your stay comfortable here. I hope you will…” He paused awkwardly. “I hope you will come visit us again, once you leave.”_

_“Oh! Of course I will.” Korra said quickly. Why wouldn’t she come visit her real parents? The one thing she’d always secretly wished for? Secretly wished to know the truth about._

_She looked around the large room, at the glass ceiling ahead and the clear whiteness through that. “Do we live in a castle?” She asked. “This place is huge.”_

_“I am the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.” He announced professionally. “So, we live in the mayor’s manor. It is the largest building for miles around, and easily the most protected on this side of the hemisphere. After you…” He stopped dead in his tracks, a mist running over his eyes._

_Korra wasn’t sure whether she wanted to press on, so instead she changed the subject. “My mother?” She asked. “Is she…?”_

_Tonraq’s frown grew deeper. “She’s alive.” He said. “And we can go see her together, tonight, if you would like to.”_

_“Does she not live here?” Korra asked._

_Tonraq shook his head. “She lives in a nearby facility.”_

_“Oh.” Korra wasn’t sure what that meant. “Is she well?”_

_Tonraq sighed. “Physically, she’s fine.”_

_Korra could read between the lines this time. She pursed her lips. “I see.”_

_Was it because of her, whatever had happened to her mother? Was she the reason that her mother was in a facility? She couldn’t exactly hold herself accountable, since she’d been two years old and everything, but she felt guilty all the same. Her guilt was really piling up._

_“How about we go see your bedroom?” Tonraq asked. “I tried to make it to your liking.”_

Korra liked swimming. It reminded her of being under the garages with Asami, although these pools were much cleaner and far better lit. But if she closed her eyes, and submerged herself fully, sometimes she could really truly convince herself that when she opened them again, Asami would be there.

That was where she found herself that day, towards the end of April.

Her eyes were closed, she was laying back in the water stretched out like a starfish, and she was doing her absolute best to think of _nothing_. It was something she was meant to be practising. Mindfulness, or something like that. To allow the thoughts into her mind, but to guide them straight back out, and not let them control her.

Exercises like that did help her, after a while. The breathing exercises had helped to. As much as she liked to do it, visiting Naga’s grave did _not_ help, and that was what Korra had tried to do that morning. So now, she had to calm down.

Considering her past, it was surprising that she hadn’t dealt with much anxiety up until this point. She’d been fairly good at internalising all of it and never thinking about it at all. Apparently, her brain couldn’t do that with Naga. It was as though the jug that contained all of Korra’s past pains and struggles had finally overflowed, and she had to try and mop it all up with a single paper towel.

Still, it was better now than it had been before, for the first couple of months. She hadn’t had a panic attack in a whole week at that point, and she barely wept anymore.

“Cousin.” A voice from the side of the pool got Korra’s attention. “We have come for your company.”

“Yes, please join us.”

Korra groaned internally. After she’d been in the manor a month, doing a whole lot of crying and not much else, her father had invited her cousins from the North Pole to stay with her.

He must have thought she was lonely, but she had really been enjoying his company, and his company alone. She just needed a lot of alone time, to process everything. Tonraq misinterpreted it, though, and Eska and Desna were shipped down South. She’d seen them around the academy before, even briefly conversed with Eska during her first year, but they weren’t exactly… Fun, to be around.

Eska often asked her about Bolin, which was awkward, and when she wasn’t doing that her and Desna talked in hushed voices to each other whilst Korra sat and watched on. Once, they’d offered to train her in waterbending, but nothing had come of it, of course. Still, learning the movements would help her one day.

“You aren’t a very good Avatar.” Desna had said.

“Or a good water tribe heir.” Eska agreed.

“They don’t do the chief’s like that here.” Desna had turned to her suddenly, and off the two had gone with their own little conversation about tribe politics. Korra had truly no interest in the politics of the tribes, and it wasn’t as though the two would explain anything about what they were saying to her anyway.

Korra swam to the side of the pool and got out.

“Where do you want to hang out today?” She asked.

“Are you seeing your mother tonight?” Desna asked. “Your answer shall determine our answer.”

Korra gulped. “I think so. If the nurses say it’s okay.”

“That is likely.” Eska said. They both talked in the same pitch and tone, which was pretty creepy. And they smelled like old people. Or maybe like an attic. “Your mother has been improving greatly, has she not?”

Korra smiled at the thought. “She has. She even started speaking to me last week. Like, to _me_ as well. To her seventeen-year-old, long lost daughter.”

Desna and Eska blinked simultaneously, but neither said anything.

Korra paused, to see if they would speak, and when they didn’t, she answered their question more directly. “Yes, I will be seeing my mother tonight.”

“When is your birthday, cousin?” Eska asked at once. “Your father told us it was October twenty-fifth? Is that correct?”

“We were not sure if he would know the true date.” Desna expanded.

“…Yes. That’s my birthday.” Korra raised her eyebrows. “Why do you… ask?”

“You are leaving for Republic City in two months, are you not?” Eska asked.

Korra nodded. Her father had asked her about whether she wanted to stay until her third year at the Academy, but she couldn’t wait that long to see her friends.

She’d asked if it was okay for her to rent a place in Republic City, considering she’d never been, and her father had seemed pleased with her wanting independence. Plus, she’d talked about Asami to him for maybe an hour, and by the end of it, he was looking at her with a wide and knowing smile, before agreeing. He’d bought her train tickets, and even rented somewhere small for her until November.

“We are getting you a present, then.” Desna said flatly.

Korra raised her eyebrows. “Could you not just give me it at the academy?”

They were slightly younger than Korra and were actually classed as the year below her. So was Bolin, which she hadn’t known. Considering how late Korra’s birthday was in the academy’s year plan, she might even be the youngest in her year group, all admittedly the year groups weren’t used for much; just when you graduated.

“No.” They both said at once, and started walking towards the exit. Korra, who was wearing white shorts and a matching bandeau called after them, telling them to wait. They both halted.

“Lemme get changed, guys.” She yelled, using her hands to pull herself out from the side of the pool.

They both sighed.

“Very well.”

“Twins are freaky.” Korra muttered, running into the changing rooms and pulling on her thick blue coat with the furs. It was exactly like the ones she’d seen in textbooks, and it was really warm and cosy. Even inside the manor, things did get really cold. Maybe Korra would sleep better if her room wasn’t literally its own artic zone…

She came out of the changing room, waving at her cousins. _Her cousins_. It was weird, having cousins. Having a father and a mother was one thing. But _cousins_. An uncle, as well somewhere. Their mother wasn’t around anymore, had abandoned the twins with their father and fled the North Pole, but Korra would take what she now had most willingly.

She didn’t have any grandparents, though, which was a little sad. She’d sort of wanted at least one. But Katara, the nurse from the academy, was here from time to time to check in with her. Apparently she was some kind of big deal as well. The last chief, wife of the last Avatar, best healer in the world.

 _Oh yeah_ , _and Sokka was her older brother_.

He was around sometimes, too, though not as often as Katara. Apparently he was captain of a fleet of ships that were dedicated to protecting the oceans of the Spirit World.

Korra hadn’t known _any_ of that till she’d got here.

“Come with us, Cousin.” Desna said.

“Yes. Come.”

Desna and Eska walked out of the pool room and down the stairs into the main hall. Korra followed, struggling a little to keep up with their pace. They walked abnormally quickly, sliding along the ice as if they were wearing skates.

 _Freaky_ , Korra mused to herself.

They exited the manor through the front door, and Korra paused.

“Has my dad said you can take me somewhere?”

She didn’t call him ‘Dad’ to his face, but she was trying to get used to the word. It felt weird. The closest thing she’d had to a dad before was Sokka, and he was more like a fun uncle.

Eska turned. “Yes. Hurry. We want to go play Pai Sho in our room.”

“Sister!” Desna cried. “Now we must invite her to join, in order to be courteous.”

“Guys, don’t worry!” Korra called, rushing down the stairs to meet them. “It’s really okay. I hate Pai Sho.”

 _More like I hate your bedroom_.

They shared a double bed?! And if they smelled like old people individually, imagine what all of their belongings smelled like when placed together in a medium-sized space. Not to mention they had a voodoo doll of their father, that they blessed every time they entered and left the room.

Korra wasn’t even sure _why_ they did that. Her uncle, from what she’d heard from servants, was pretty much a huge dick. He’d ditched them with Korra’s father all year, and they’d both informed Korra fairly early on that they were spying on her. There was a lot of tension between the two tribes, after a brief war that had occurred almost sixteen years ago.

“Good. Your hatred for Pai Sho makes sense, because you are extremely bad at it.” Desna and Eska began walking again, and Korra followed.

They walked out of the gate, and all the way to the town in complete silence. Korra wasn’t bothered by it. She liked to look around, not getting much opportunity to do it herself. There weren’t any cars, only sleds. And penguin otters. Korra had seen them countless times in books, people had talked about how cute they were over and over again, but nothing had compared to when she saw her first one. They were _adorable_. And you could sit on their backs and slide down hills on them!

The town was lit by candles, and people turned to look at her as she went by. She knew they were looking at her cousins. Nobody knew she was the avatar, after all. That was also the reason she wasn’t meant to enter the town too much. Plus, her cousins were royalty, and _weird_. Korra would have stared at them too.

They arrived outside a small shop. It had an enclosure attached to it, with three otter penguins sat inside. Korra thought that they were having a little conversation, all quacking at one another.

“Are you getting me a pet penguin?” She asked.

“No.” They both said at once.

They entered the shop – which was indeed a pet shop. There were snakes and lizards in big glass boxes, that certainly didn’t look native to the tribe. There were boxes and boxes of otter penguin food, and even beds for them and bowls.

Eska and Desna walked up to the front desk and dinged the bell together. Korra came up behind them, peering around curiously.

A man, bearded and broad, came out from around the back. He took one look at the twins and smiled jollily. “Honey! Those weirdo kids are back” He yelled up a set of stairs behind him.

Korra could _feel_ Eska and Desna’s small frowns, without even having to look at them.

He ran upstairs again, and when he came back down he was carrying a cage. Korra couldn’t see exactly _what_ was inside the cage, only that it was white, fluffy, and about the size of a basketball.

“Here she is.” The man sat the cage on the table. “All ready to go. You can have half your money back, you know. I don’t charge half as much for ten otter penguins, let alone one pup.”

_Pup? Her cousins had bought her a dog?_

“And you called her what we asked you to?” Eska asked, ignoring the shopkeepers comment.

“Sure did.” He smiled broadly, unlocking the cage. “C’mon Naga. Come meet yer’ owners.”

Korra’s eyes widened in shock.

Was this their idea of a _joke?_

The dog uncurled itself from the ball, and padded out onto the counter. It was small, small enough that Korra could probably pick it up, and it let out a happy little yap once it laid his eyes on her.

“Do you like her, cousin?” Desna asked, staring at the dog in discomfort. “We named her after your dead friend.”

“I see that.” Korra said tightly, through gritted teeth.

She _could_ see that they had tried to do a nice thing. It had ended up being a little distasteful, but Korra knew they weren’t the best at human affection, or even reading the situations around them. Besides, they _got her a dog_. A really cute dog.

She leant forward and picked the dog up. Immediately, it snuggled into her chest and yapped again.

“Awe. She likes you!” The shopkeeper grins.

“Good.” Eska said flatly. “It would be hard to find another one.”

“You found her?” Korra asked, absently stroking the puppy’s belly.

“Yes.” Desna replied, already beginning to leave the shop. “We wanted to get you something rare, and her kind is almost extinct. She is a polar bear dog. She took two days of tracking to locate.”

“You didn’t take her from her mother, did you?” She asked suddenly. If there were any two people that couldn’t understand why that was wrong, it would be these two.

“Her mother was dead when we arrived. Starvation.” Eska said, opening the door for Korra and the dog.

“Oh.” She said softly, kissing the top of the dog’s head.

Eska tilted her own head. “Is that okay? Would you prefer a dog that isn’t an orphan?”

Korra laughed at her cousin’s strangeness, following Desna and Eska back down the street leading to the manor.

“No, I’m happy with her. Really happy with her. You’re sure my dad said it’s okay?”

“He told us he didn’t like the name we selected.” Desna said. “But he said the idea was acceptable.”

“I don’t see why he didn’t like the name. It is already tried-and-tested, so we knew you would like it.” Eska shrugged.

Korra wanted to say something, but she didn’t.

When they arrived back up to the manor, the twins immediately left her to go play Pai Sho in their room. Korra considered joining them, but she was too eager to play with… _Naga_.

That was going to take some getting used to.

She ended up playing with Naga all afternoon. Korra had never had a dog as a child, and she was delighted to play around with her and toss and turn in the snow. The dog loved to jump up and catch snowballs in her little mouth, but after a while they’d had to go inside. Naga seemed fine with the weather, but it was far too cold for Korra.

The kitchen staff greeted her as she came in. Her and her father ate together rarely; he was a busy man. She often ate at her mother’s facility, although that was a painfully silent affair. They were all delighted with Naga, offering her as many treats as are imaginable, and Korra had to cut them off. She didn’t want her dog to become unhealthy.

“How old is she?” One of the chef’s asked.

“I’m… Not sure.” Korra stroked the top of Naga’s head. She had big brown eyes, just like the real Naga had had. Korra already loved them. Loved her.

“Looks to be four months old, I’d say.” Another chef commented. “Definitely a young puppy. She’s going to get a lot bigger, Korra.”

Korra grinned.

“I always wanted a husky.” She said.

There were a few chuckles around the room.

“She’ll be a little bigger than a husky, love.” The head chef said with a smile. She was a burly lady with curly black hair and green eyes instead of the usual blue. “Try the size of a Satomobile.”

“A what?” Korra raised her eyebrows.

“A car, love.” She explained.

“Oh.” Korra had heard cars being referred to as that once or twice, but she had no idea what it meant. The name reminded her of Asami’s surname though, a little bit. Everything reminded her of Asami, though.

“Anyway, dear, what would you like for dinner?” She asked.

“Hm.” Korra pondered. “Noodles, or something? I need something quick, because I’m going to see my mother.”

The chef smiled kindly at her.

“Gotcha.” She winked.

_“She won’t recognise you, Korra.” Tonraq said firmly. “Some days she doesn’t even recognise me. Just don’t… Get your hopes up.”_

_Korra nodded. “Okay. I’m ready.”_

_Tonraq looked doubtful, but nevertheless he opened the door and guided Korra in. It was a small, white room, with a bed pressed to one corner. A woman sat in the bed, flicking through the pages of an old magazine. Korra’s breath caught in her throat when she saw her, but nevertheless, she approached bravely._

_“Senna?” She called. Her father had told Korra her mother’s name._

_The woman looked up, eyes widening in fear. She scrambled backwards so that her back hit her the wall behind her. Korra turned to Tonraq nervously, who’d bit his lip. Senna began to shake her head violently, covering her eyes with her hands._

_She opened her mouth and Korra expected her to shout, but no noise came out, just the awkward noise of her choking back tears._

_“C’mon Korra.” Tonraq said, grabbing Korra’s arm. “It’s not one of her good days.”_

_Senna looked up at the mention of her daughter. Her eyes widened, and she approached Korra. There were still tears on her cheeks, and Korra had to restrain herself from wiping them away. When she was this close to her, she could really see the resemblance. Tonraq’s eyes were grey and murkier than Korra’s, but looking into Senna’s eyes was like looking into a mirror._

_“Yes.” Korra said quickly. “I’m Korra.”_

_Her father sighed, trying to pull her away. “I’m serious, Korra.”_

_Senna’s eyes widened further, and she began to shake again. She reached out and softly pumelled her fist into Korra. And again. And again. It didn’t hurt, but each hit was getting gradually more and more powerful._

_Korra took a step back._

_“Ouch.” She said, without even thinking about it._

_At that, her father finally managed to pull her out of the room and slam the door shut._

_Korra turned to Tonraq._

_“How long has she been like… That?” Korra asked, unsure of what ‘that’ was._

_“It started the day you were kidnapped. It’s only… Gotten worse over the years.” Tonraq let out a long breath of air. “You were her everything, Korra. Women in this tribe, that aren’t to be warriors… It is expected that they shall be mothers and carers.”_

_“That’s a little… Outdated?” Korra thought aloud._

_Tonraq sighed. “It is. That mindset isn’t as prevalent in your generation, which as a chief I am grateful for. But when Senna and I were children… Her whole life she wanted to be a mother. She was born to be a mother. She finally became a mother, and everything she’d ever wanted, she had. And then...” He closed his eyes sharply, turning away from Korra. “I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s okay.” Korra said at once. “I’m not… This is… Will she get better? Now that I’m here?”_

_Tonraq shook his head. “I don’t know. Maybe. I never even thought of that. I just wanted you to come home, for you.”_

_“I’m glad I’m here.” She meant it._

_Korra wanted to say ‘home’, but nothing about this frozen tundra felt like home._

“Are you up, Mom?” Korra asked, peeking her head through the door.

Senna was wide awake, sat on her bed, flicking through the same magazine she had been all those months ago. It turned out that she only had one. The one she’d bought on her way back from the store, only to find that Korra had been taken from her nursery without the nanny noticing. She read it every day, over and over again. According to the nurse’s, it reminded her of the time before Korra went missing.

Korra knew she shouldn’t feel guilty, but she did.

“Hello, Korra.” Senna said quietly, putting down the book. Her voice was soft, nothing at all like Korra’s. She had gotten her father’s vocal chords, it seemed.

“What have you been up to today?” Korra asked gently, sitting at the edge of her mother’s bed. It was a twin-sized bed, but Senna’s small frame made it look like a double.

Senna sniffed, gesturing towards the magazine. “I might need a new one, soon.” She whispered.

Korra grinned. “I can buy you one, if you’d like?”

“Not today.” Senna shook her head. “One day.”

“Okay.” Korra nodded, turning her attention to her hands and playing with her fingers absently. They often didn’t have much to say to one another, but Korra knew that just sitting with her mother helped.

After a while, Senna climbed out of bed herself. She was built for the weather here, unlike Korra, and wore only thin fabrics. Sometimes, when Senna moved into the light, she looked so much like Korra she had to do a double take. Over the last few months, Senna seemed to age down. It was as if there were less grey hairs, less wrinkles, which shouldn’t even be possible, and she stood up straighter.

“Do you want to talk about Asami?” Senna asked. “You smile a lot when you talk about her.”

Korra felt herself blush. “No, that’s okay.”

“She is your best friend, yes?” Senna asked, turning back to look at Korra. “You like her a lot.”

“She is, and I do.” Korra nodded.

“You will be leaving soon, to be with her.” Senna seemed to say it to herself, rather than asking Korra whether it was the case.

Korra felt a wave of guilt.

“I don’t mind staying. If you need me to stay–“

Senna waved her off. “You were never meant to stay with your mother. You must go. There is a lot you must accomplish.”

There was something very sad in what she said.

 _You were never meant to stay with your mother_.

In a way, she never had. She’d never stayed with anyone. Korra didn’t think about that much – What was the point? But it was true. Korra jumped from place to place, from person to person, and nobody stayed.

She had hoped Naga would stay, that she would finally have a constant, but that hadn’t worked out.

Korra didn’t have anything to say, so instead, she stayed quiet.

Senna came and sat down next to Korra. She put her hand in her daughter’s lap, and squeezed Korra’s hands. “How has your anxiety been, my child?”

 _Her child_.

Korra felt her eyes sting with tears but she blinked them back. “It’s okay. It’s easier than before.”

“Time makes everything easier.” Senna nodded. “Even the worst things become better over time. Heartbreak, anger, grief, sadness. It all heals.”

Korra could only hope that was true. Part of her didn’t want to heal, though. Because then it would be like Naga never even existed, and what then?

“I got a dog today.” Korra told her. “Or rather, Eska and Desna got me it as an early birthday gift.”

Senna turned to Korra. “You will be eighteen this year. A grown-up.”

Korra smiled. “Yeah.”

“You must come visit on your birthday. You must. There are lots of flights to the South every day, Korra, and I want to see you on your birthday. You will come see me, yes?”

“I will.” Korra decided. She hadn’t had any other plans, anyway. “I promise.”

-

“Varrick, the answer is still _no_.” Asami snapped, leaning back in her chair. “I don’t care how much you want to split the profit, you’re never running PR for my company. Not ever.”

The man in front of her let out a groan. “Zhu-Li!” He snapped. “Do the thing!”

The woman next to him sighed slightly, before pulling out a portable presentation board. On it, were depictions of a huge stadium, Varrick’s huge face plastered across the front. Asami looked at it flatly. This man had to be _joking_.

“Ah-Hah!” Varrick cried in glee. “Isn’t it wonderful! I know you can’t say no to this face, Miss Sato!”

“No.” She deadpanned. “Not in a million years.”

“But I look so good.”

“But what does this have to do with Future Industries?”

“Varrick Global Industries is _linked_ to Future Industries now! It’s practically _your_ face up there! I can put you right next to me, if you want.”

That prospect was just as unappealing.

“The answer is _still_ no.”

“Fine.” Varrick said grumpily, standing up. “You’re no fun, Miss Sato.”

He sauntered out of her office, and Zhu-Li followed behind, clutching onto the portable presentation. Asami let out a long sigh.

Work was tiring. And boring. She didn’t mind business, as it turned out. And partnering with Varrick had actually been a very good idea – his crimes were nowhere near as catastrophic as her father’s had been, and his staff were vetted. Plus, it gave Asami leeway to go after who she wanted running her departments, as well as extra time in her new house.

She’d _wanted_ an apartment, but none of them had really appealed to her. They were all designed in the modern and minimalistic style, and although Asami had used to love that when she was younger, she wanted something homier for now.

The house she’d bought was in the suburbs of the city, made of red bricks, and had a spire. The spire had been the selling point for her, to be honest. At the top of the spire was her bedroom, and _boy_ did she love it up there. There was a twisting staircase to get to her room, and the walls of the tower-like structure were coated in bookshelves All day she would humour fantasies of Korra chasing her up them, both of them laughing loudly.

 _Korra_.

She missed Korra. Not even romantically. As a _friend_. She would love to kiss Korra again, of course, but before all that she wanted her best friend back. And she wanted her _right then and there_. She couldn’t wait another two months, or however long it was going to be.

It was unfair for Asami to want that, though.

Korra was meeting her parents for the first time. She hoped they liked Korra, and she hoped Korra liked them. It wouldn’t surprise her if Korra stayed with them all the way to the next year at the Academy.

Korra would call her though, wouldn’t she? When she was no longer in protective custody, and was allowed to leave her home?

Asami wasn’t so sure, not after everything that had happened on the Winter Solstice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i PROMISE they will talk next chapter, but this was all pretty important so you know where the story is kicking back off. 
> 
> Also, i lowkey love this chapter. like damn. korra do be having her parents back :')


	28. "Relationships Aren't For Everyone"

Korra dialled Asami’s number first thing that morning. _That_ morning. _The_ morning.

The twenty second of June. Six months since their mission. Six months since Naga died. It was six months ago, when she’d been put in protective custody, and she was _finally_ free. She was finally out of the lockdown she’d been living in. Her bags had been packed for weeks. It was all she could do from running away prematurely.

It wasn’t that she didn’t love her parents, because she _did._

It hadn’t taken Korra long to care for them both deeply, which was more than she could ever have hoped for. For the first time in her life, she had _parents_. Foster parents had never quite cut it, not even Sokka, and he was by far the fairest of the ones she’d had. And the best part was, Korra’s new parents were her _real_ parents. Her biological parents.

Senna’s mental health was getting better every day. Sometimes Tonraq took her for walks around the town now, to pet the otter penguins and to see the sunsets, and everything else she’d used to like when she’d been younger. When Korra wasn’t born, or was only a baby. When Senna wasn’t the way she was now.

She looked happier.

Both Korra and Tonraq were worried that Korra leaving again would worsen her once more, but since she would be coming back for a whole week in October, staying till just after her birthday, they hoped everything would be okay until at least then. And Korra couldn’t put her life on hold for her mother, or rather, her father wasn’t _letting her_ do that.

It was six in the morning, but Korra couldn’t waste another second. She had to call her.

The phone rang three times, but to Korra’s relief, the line picked up. Relief quickly turned into panic, when she realised she didn’t have anything planned to say. She’d just wanted to hear her voice.

Asami spoke first, thankfully.

“ _Who is this_?” She asked impatiently. “ _If this is Varrick, I’m blocking your number. I don’t care how cool you think ice sculptures are, we are not having more than one at this party. It is meant to be civilised. We want people to know that we’re serious business, again. We can’t have thirty naked sculptures of your bare ass, Varrick.”_

And with that, Asami hung up the phone.

 _Huh._ Korra had expected her to sound groggier, like she’d just woken up, but it sounded like she’d been a wake for hours. Her voice as well… She had to process it. It was so foreign to her, and yet hearing it felt like she was coming home, all at once.

It took her a second to process what had just happened, before the phone starting ringing in her hand.

She picked it up straight away.

“ _Oh my god, Korra!”_ Asami cried. “ _I didn’t… I’m sorry about that! I should have checked the caller ID, but not many people call me this early except by business partner, and… I’m so happy that you’re okay! And sorry, again. You wouldn’t believe how obnoxious some of my associates are, as I’m sure you heard but… Um. Hey._ ”

Korra grinned at Asami’s little outbreak.

“I missed you.” She said.

“ _I missed you, too_.” Asami replied fondly. Korra liked Asami’s over-the-phone voice. “ _Are you in the city? You need to come visit me, A-S-A-P_.”

“I’m actually still at the South Pole, but–“

Asami cut her off. “ _Of course you are! I don’t mean to be like, you_ need _to come and visit me right now! You don’t need to do anything. Do whatever you want! Ha-Ha! And it makes total sense that you’d want to stay with your parents till the new school year. How are they, by the way? Do they like you? Do you like them? What’s the South Pole like?”_

Korra listened to Asami’s tangent with a smile of her face. She sounded as nervous as Korra was feeling, which had to be a good sign.

“Actually.” She said, once Asami had finished talking. “I called you first thing, because I’m travelling up to Republic City today. I have an apartment there now. And my parents are fine, physically at least. They like me a lot, I like them a lot, and the South Pole is really nice. But really cold.” She paused for a moment, letting Asami gather all the information after she’d answered each question. “Also, I have a dog now.”

“ _Oh, you’re staying in the city? Do you have much stuff? I can help you unpack. And I’m glad your parents are nice, you really deserve that relationship with them, and… Wait! Did you just say you got a dog?”_ Asami said almost all of it in one breath, and Korra chuckled.

“My cousins got me her.” She said, stroking Naga’s head mindfully. “Called her Naga as well.”

“ _Oh._ ”

Asami obviously wanted to gauge whether Korra was okay with that before she made a comment.

“It was weird at the start.” Korra informed her, guessing what Asami was thinking. “Like, _super_ weird. It almost felt disrespectful? But Desna and Eska are genuinely just weird people, and this is their way of being nice. Plus, it’s like, in her memory. She was born around the same time Naga died, so maybe… I don’t know.”

The laugh that came through Korra’s receiver was pleasant. “ _Yes, I suppose it was them being nice. So, I can see you today? And your new dog?”_

“If you really want to help me unpack, then sure.” Korra said. “My uh, _dad_ , got loads of furniture for me, but the movers should have put that all in by the time I get there. After that, there should just be some odd boxes of stuff to put down. Lamps, I guess.”

Korra didn’t really know what her _odd_ boxes were, considering she’d come to this place with the clothes on her back and a _corpse_.

“ _Sounds good. What time shall I get there? You’ll need to send me the address._ ”

Korra could tell how eager Asami was to see her, and it made her chest feel warm.

“Four, my dad says. I’m going to say goodbye to my mum, and then I’ll be off.”

 _“How is your mum?_ ” Asami asked kindly. “ _Is she…?_ ”

Korra hadn’t known that _everyone_ had known about her mother’s condition. Apparently it had been a very public tragedy. One that she’d been shielded from intentionally, by the staff at the Academy. When she got back to school, she was going to pick a fight with Tenzin for not telling her anything.

“She’s doing the best she can.” Korra replied honestly. “I think I’m helping her a lot, but I won’t always be around, and I had to see the city at _some_ point, after all. She’ll be okay. I’m coming back for a little in October, on the week of my birthday.” It half felt like she was _convincing_ herself that it was going to be okay.

“ _It will all be okay, Korra_.” Asami said reassuringly. There was a silence between them. Korra wasn’t sure what to say. Maybe a thank you? “ _Oh, and Korra… Uhm. I think we should talk. You know. About… The solstice, and that argument we had and_ …”

_The kiss._

She didn’t need to say the last part for Korra to know what she was talking about.

“I think so too.” She told Asami honestly. “We will definitely do that. And today.”

“ _Okay. I will see you in a few hours then_.”

“Bye!”

Asami hung up before Korra did, but Korra didn’t mind.

Saying goodbye to her mother was easy enough. Senna was tired and cuddly, but didn’t really want to say much, which was honestly how Korra preferred it. She couldn’t have handled a tearful goodbye.

Her dad gave her an awkward side hug, before placing his forehead against hers.

“You’re always going to belong here even if it doesn’t feel like it.” He’d told her firmly. “When you have nowhere else to go, you will always have here.”

Korra felt her eyes sting, memories of being locked out of her foster house on multiple occasions flooding through her mind. Memories of feeling lost and alone. Of never having a _home_.

“Thanks, Dad.” She said, and his eyes brightened when she called him that.

Korra felt warm and fuzzy all the way to Republic City. It had been a long drive. Korra had asked the driver some questions about the city, but he hadn’t been very talkative. Usually, Korra would have preferred that kind of driver, but she was feeling _excited_. It was like she was an _adult_. Living away from home. Living _alone_ , in an apartment, in the big city!

It was like one of those films she’d watched growing up, with some of the older girls in her foster homes. She was a young, pretty, single woman moving to New York! Who knows what the big city has in store for her? Except, she was technically a minor, was pretty in a sort of mannish way that some people didn’t like, and was maybe a little bit completely emotionally unavailable and obsessed with her best friend.

And also, the city wasn’t New York.

Although, the large blue statue of Avatar Aang could have convinced her otherwise. Kind of like the statue of liberty. And the huge park, in the centre of the city, which the driver informed her was called, _Avatar Korra Park._ That park sort of felt like Central Park. It had been named in honour of her parents, marking the tragedy of her kidnapping, but it was still _really cool_.

The way Korra had smiled when the driver had told her that, must have appeared freakish.

When she got to her apartment building, which was rather _swanky_ , if she did say so herself, Asami was already there. If Korra had been excited when she’d come into the city, seeing Asami must have been what people call _exhilaration_.

She was wearing a white cropped cami top, underneath some oversized black dungarees. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, and she was wearing her _glasses._

_Her glasses!_

“Asami!” Korra cried, jumping from the limousine. She almost forgot to thank the driver, and had to run back and quickly thank him, tossing him some extra yuans. By the time she’d turned back to Asami, long arms were already tightly wrapped around her and she was being pulled into a hug.

The familiar smell of _Asami_ filled Korra’s lungs. She smelled like her apartment at the academy, of old books and of green tea. She wasn’t wearing her jasmine-scented perfume, but her natural scent was almost _better_. It was a smell Korra was very fond of.

“Hey Korra.” Asami breathed out, her breath flowing down Korra’s neck and making her shiver.

Korra took a step back, smiling up at her— Her best friend? Was that right?

Asami pushed her glasses up her face, and for a second Korra appreciated the perfect facial structure, the full lips, the jade eyes. Only for a second, though.

“It’s been a while.” She said. “How are you? How’s the burn?”

Asami shrugged, undoing the front of her dungaree (to Korra’s pleasant surprise), and showing Korra her midriff, where the brand was. It wasn’t charred black anymore. That was good, as when Korra had first seen it she’d been rather unsettled. It was white now, and it protruded out from her skin by about half a centimetre, the logo extremely prominent. Still, it couldn’t be painful anymore.

“It’s fine.” She said. “Doesn’t hurt.”

“That’s something at least.” Korra said, tearing her eyes away from the lines of Asami’s stomach. Even when they’d shared a room, they usually got changed in the bathroom one at a time. It wasn’t like Korra hadn’t _seen_ Asami naked before. There was that time on her very few mission, for example, in the hot spring. But seeing her _now_ would probably be a little overwhelming.

Asami sauntered back over to where she’d been sitting; on top of a heap of boxes. It was more than Korra had expected.

“Is the driver not leaving?” Asami asked with a frown, nudging her shoulder towards the vehicle.

Korra turned around, and suddenly remembered what she’d left in the trunk.

“Crap!” She cried. “My dog!”

Asami’s laugh made Korra smile, but as soon as the dog bounded out of the vehicle and into Korra’s arms, the laugh faded off. Naga had left a long trail of slobber up Korra’s face. It didn’t disgust her anymore, but it wasn’t pleasant.

Korra looked up curiously, keen to see how Asami would react to the dog. Her eyes were wide and sparkling with delight.

“Hello!” She cooed, rushing over and petting Naga’s head gently. “Aren’t you pretty!”

Naga yapped in agreement, nuzzling her face against Asami’s hand. Korra loved the way Asami giggled. It made her heart feel full and warm. A way it hadn’t for six long months.

“She likes you.” Korra said, and Asami’s smile broadened.

_I like you._

“She better.”

Korra set Naga down on the floor, and watched as the dog ran to the boxes, sniffing each one precariously. Both Asami and Korra turned to watch. “Do you think she’ll like Montgomery?”

“You mean Fishie?” Korra asked, not missing a beat. “I don’t know. Naga’s diet was pretty much exclusively salmon-haddocks back in the South Pole, so she might just think Fishie is dinner. If we want them to meet, we’ll have to slowly introduce them to each other.” She said it in a very serious tone, before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

“Fishie is still a terrible name.” Asami said softly, turning to Korra. Her eyes were welcoming, even when Korra doubted they should be. After all, their argument had never been resolved. Just because they’d kissed right after, it didn’t make anything she had said alright.

If anything, it made everything even more confusing.

“Like Montgomery is any better.” She saw with a forced grin, trying her hardest to ignore the pang of guilt in her chest. “Come on. Help me with these boxes.”

It took thirty minutes to bring all of them up the stairs to Korra’s apartment. For some reason, the complex didn’t have an elevator. It was nice enough though. Hardwood floors, a fireplace, big open windows. Her father had chosen well. Clearly the only expense skipped had been the elevator.

Asami didn’t say anything about Korra’s stuffed toy as she placed it on Korra’s bed. She did smile like an idiot at Korra whilst she did it, though, and laughed when Korra reddened, telling Asami to _shut up_.

Once they’d packed it all away, they slumped down together on Korra’s beige couch. It wasn’t quite Asami’s L-shaped couch at her apartment in the academy, but it was big and comfortable, far nicer than anything Korra had had growing up. All of her furniture was nicer than anything Korra had owned before.

“I like it here.” She said at once. “I like the furniture. I like the city. I like everything. It’s nice.”

“It is.” Asami agreed. “I like your apartment too. It feels like you. The rugs and the paintings and everything. Real big Korra energy.”

Korra looked at the white fluffy rug that stood out against the floor, the one she’d especially picked out, and grinned.

“I might live here when I graduate, you know.” She said. “Might not return to the mortal realm. There isn’t…” Her chest tightened instinctively. “…Isn’t anything there for me, anymore now. And I do really like it here. Even if I haven’t gone anywhere yet.”

Asami sat up, turning to Korra. She reached out and brushed a strand of hair from Korra’s face, her fingers leaving a trail of fire where they touched Korra’s skin.

“You miss her?”

Korra nodded. “I’ve never… Missed anyone like I miss her. Never hurt like this, either.” She coughed awkwardly, sitting up as well to meet Asami’s level (or a couple of inches below). “It’s not easy.”

“I know it’s not.” Asami nodded. “If you ever need to call me, you can. I don’t care what time it is, or where I am, or even if I’m mad with you. If it’s about _that_ , then I will always talk to you.”

Korra smiled broadly at Asami. “You’re being _way_ too nice to me.”

The words were spoken before she truly thought about them, and when they were said aloud, Korra heard them back, her heart sinking. Sinking, because it was true. Asami had no reason to want to be her friend.

“Asami.” She said quickly. “Can we… Can we talk about our fight?”

Asami’s warm expression faded, and she nodded.

“Go ahead.” She said seriously.

“I just want to start by saying I’m sorry.” Korra said at once, sitting on her knees. She looked at Asami, swallowing any nerves she might feel from staring her straight in the eyes. This wasn’t a time for nerves. “Those things I said, I didn’t really mean. I was just angry, and hurting, and it’s not an excuse at all but that’s why I did it. I shouldn’t have put my feeling above our friendship. That wasn’t okay.”

Asami nodded, biting her lip nervously.

“And I crossed a line when I started talking about your mother.” Korra said it all at once, wanting to not stumble over her words. “And your father, too. I’m sorry for saying you were like him, because you’re the furthest thing from him I can even imagine. You’re literally fixing his mistakes for him! And your life isn’t depressing.”

Korra should probably shut up now. She’d made her point. But she had so much to say. “I actually like that you read all day, and are good at school! I literally insulted you like I was some bone-headed teenage boy bullying their smarter and cooler little brother. It was childish, and I’m just really sorry.”

Asami looked at Korra for a long time.

“You shouldn’t have said everything that you did.” She said softly. “But I know you’re sorry. We just don’t have to think about it anymore. We can just be… Like it was before.”

Korra paused.

“You want it to be like it was before?” She asked carefully, her eyes scanning Asami’s features.

_Before the kiss?_

Asami looked away awkwardly, probably uncomfortable under Korra’s intense stare. Either that, or she knew exactly what Korra was talking about. “Korra, actually, we should also probably talk about…”

Okay, so it was the second option.

“We kissed.” Korra said suddenly, unable to hold it in any longer. “I want to talk about that!”

Asami looked surprised for a moment, probably at the enthusiasm, before her features softened again. In her defence, Korra hardly ever wanted to talk about her feelings. But with Asami, she felt comfortable. Maybe the South could never feel like home, and this apartment would never feel like home, because when she was with Asami, _that felt like home_.

And she should be free to talk about what she needed to in her own home.

“Yes. That’s what I… Yes.” Asami stammered, not meeting Korra’s eyes. The tips of her cheeks were the colour of roses. “I… We should talk about, um, that.”

Korra didn’t blame her for blushing; she was doing it herself. There was suddenly a fog of tension in the air, one that Korra wasn’t a huge fan of. It wasn’t warm and fuzzy and pleasant; just heavy. Heavy with… _something_.

“You kissed me.” Korra said, more slowly. “Was it because…?” She stopped herself before she offended Asami further. “Why?”

Asami shuffled on the sofa, meeting Korra’s gaze with a newfound determination.

“I thought if I kissed you. Um, I thought that you’d then… _understand_.” Asami looked at Korra helplessly.

“Understand?” Korra questioned, her eyes searching Asami.

Asami bit her lip, looking at Korra as hard as she could, before her expression broke.

“Why is this so hard?” She half-laughed. “I should be able to tell you this. It’s not that hard. Your my best friend, after all.”

Korra sat patiently. “I kissed you back, if that helps.” She offered, and Asami smile gratefully.

“You kissed me back.”

“And it wasn’t…” Korra trailed off, not wanting to bring up the argument. “It wasn’t because you just wanted _anyone_ … Right?”

Asami chewed her tongue, eyes casting away from Korra and back to the rug. Korra’s heart sank,

_Oh. That was how it was. Never mind, then. Korra had been stupid to think that—_

“I wanted you, Korra.” Asami mumbled, so quietly Korra hardly caught it. When she did, however, she almost fell off the couch. “I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

Korra felt a huge smile break across her face. “Yeah? Me too.”

“And just to clarify.” Asami tilted her head, grinning cheekily. In a way that Asami always saved just for Korra. “I _do_ mean in a gay way. In a _really_ gay way.”

Korra’s cheeks pinkened. “Thanks for clarifying.”

“But…” Asami faltered, looking at Korra anxiously. “As much as I want… Uh, _that_. I have never really had a friend like you. Like ever. Maybe it’s selfish of me to ask, but can we stay best friends… As well as being, you know… More than best friends?”

She looked anxious. Korra didn’t want her to look like that around her.

“How about,” Korra offered. The same thought had occurred to her, and she was just as reluctant to lose her best friend. They weren’t always there forever, as she had learnt first-hand. “We just say when we want the other to be their best friend, and when we want them to be… _Like that_.”

Asami have her a questioning look.

“So, right now, you’re my best friend. But…” Korra scratched the back of her neck nervously. “How about on Thursday night, you and I can go on a date, and be like _that_?”

Asami grinned. “I like that idea. And, yes to the date.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course.” She giggled.

*

Pabu sighed. “Are we _sure_ about this?” He asked Bolin, for the tenth time. “I think it’s a little _presumptuous_.”

“Since when did you learn fancy words?” Bolin giggled, swaying from foot to foot in excitement.

“Since forever.” Pabu muttered, scuffing his shoe against his other. He was nowhere near as eager to be _here_ of all places. “And I get you want to see Opal, but we’re really just showing up _unannounced_. That’s rude.”

They were stood outside the Beifong Manor, after trudging all the way through this city in search for it. As it turned out, Bolin wasn’t amazing with directions, and Pabu had only been here a handful of times. The city was still breath taking, though. The long beams of metal that moved everything, held everything, were the _core_ of everything, were always going to be impressive to anyone that couldn’t metalbend.

“I didn’t have time to tell them. Su won’t mind though.” Bolin shrugged, before knocking on the large front door of the Zaofu manor. “And don’t pretend you haven’t been missing Kuvira.”

Pabu scoffed.

_If only he knew._

“Whatever.”

It took about thirty seconds for the door to be answered. It was a guard, of course, and Bolin flashed his largest _Bolin_ smile at him.

“Bolin?” The guard asked, in a familiar voice. Pabu’s heart sank. Oh _no._

“Bataar?” Bolin gasped. “Dude! It’s been so long!” He threw himself into the man’s arms, before quickly letting go and brushing himself down. “I mean, uh, hello, engineering teacher at my school that I still very much want to attend.”

Bataar laughed heartily. “Bataar is fine outside of the academy. Bataar Junior, if you’re feeling brave.”

Pabu groaned internally. He’d forgotten about this guy. Now he was going to be spending the next four months watching Kuvira fawn all over _Bataar_. What kind of name was Bataar? It wasn’t even nearly as cool as Pabu.

“Come in.” Bataar invited them in to the large home, fondly tapping Pabu on the shoulder with his palm. Pabu had to bite his tongue. Bataar had never done anything to him _directly_ , so he really couldn’t be mad at him. That was childish, and Pabu was trying not to be childish.

As soon as they’d entered the great hall, a large shape ran into the side of Pabu, scooping him up and tossing him about five metres from where he’d been standing. His bag fell off his back somewhere along the way, and the impact of hitting the carpet was far more painful than it should have been. He crumpled to the floor, looking up with a wide smile at Kuvira.

“Hey.” He breathed, ignoring as best he could the thumping in his chest.

Kuvira was wearing shorts and a sweater, her hair in that signature braid, plus the largest smile Pabu had ever seen.

“Hey loser.” She grinned. “Why are you… _Oh._ ” She noticed Bolin.

For some reason, there was always some weird tension between Bolin and Kuvira. Pabu doubted that Bolin even noticed, since the dude was so chill, but it was hard for Pabu _not_ to notice. Not when she looked at Bolin so disgustedly.

“Kuvira!” Bolin greeted cheerily.

Kuvira’s tone was far flatter. “Hello, Bolin.”

“Have you seen— Oh, Opal!” Bolin suddenly cried out, running straight past Kuvira and to a figure that had just appeared at the door. Similarly to what Kuvira had just done to Pabu, he scooped her up in his arms, except instead of throwing her, he pulled her into a tight hug,

“Hey Bolin.” She smiled, hugging back. Pabu noticed how Kuvira rolled her eyes. He felt bad for her a little, cooped up with just Opal and having to work on the guard. He knew Kuvira preferred to be at the academy, where she had her freedom. And where she had _him_ , not to toot his own trumpet.

Pabu preferred the academy too. Ba Sing Se, when he visited, was never as pleasant as it used to be, and being in the mortal realm was boring too. The academy was where things were lively. And where Kuvira was, which helped.

He didn’t have a _crush_ on Kuvira. Not exactly. Pabu wasn’t sure what it was. All he knew was that he cared for her in a way he had never cared for anyone else.

“Bolin! Ah, and Pabu!” The familiar voice of Opal’s mother spoke from a door near where Opal and Bolin were. Pabu had met Suyin a few of times, and she was always relatively okay with people staying in her home – which was the only reason Pabu had agreed to come.

“Hey, Su.” He greeted her, and she pulled Bolin into a hug before pulling Pabu into one.

“Are you boys staying here till the new school year?” She asked at once. “I have guest rooms ready. You’re more than welcome to, of course. I was a little disappointed when I found out Asami wasn’t coming again.”

“Yes please!” Bolin said at once, and Pabu almost winced at his enthusiasm.

Kuvira grinned at Pabu.

“This will be fun.” She said mischievously.

“No, it won’t.”

“Yes it will. If I have my way.”

Pabu narrowed his eyes. “Kuvira, no.”

“Kuvira, _yes_.”

“Not a prank war.”

“You know you want to.”

“I do _not_.” Pabu groaned. “You’re going to win.”

“Exactly.” Kuvira watched as Bolin and Opal left to go talk somewhere. Pabu thought those two would make a cute couple. They got along well, and Opal’s kindness and humility balanced Bolin’s overly excited nature.

“Don’t you have work to do on the guard? How are we going to have a prank war?” Pabu shoved Kuvira playfully. “Work with _Bataar_ takes priority, right?” He winked.

“Ha-Ha.” She said dryly.

“I’m just saying.” Pabu shrugged, picking up his travel bag from where he’d dropped it. “You’ve gotta make your move eventually.”

“And what move is that?” Kuvira panned. “I tell him I like his… metalbending? I don’t think so.”

Pabu began trailing to where he knew the guest bedrooms were, and he didn’t reply to Kuvira. The idea of Kuvira complimenting Bataar was somewhat annoying. Not that he had any right to be annoyed. But it was still sort of annoying.

“Just tell him you like him.” Pabu said at last. He didn’t even know why he was saying any of this. It certainly wasn’t in his favour. But he didn’t _really_ want Kuvira, not in that way. Not really.

“Easier said than done, Pabs.” Kuvira sighed, holding open the door for Pabu. Sometimes, it felt like she was taller than him, but as he walked past he noticed that he was at least an inch above her.

 _Maybe I’ve grown_ , he thought bitterly, thinking of just how tall Bataar Jr was.

He set his stuff down on the bed, and turned back to Kuvira.

“What’s with the face?” He asked.

Kuvira looked conflicted, her eyes glancing back down the corridor. “I don’t know…” She paused. “Do you think… Bolin and Opal will be a cute couple?”

Pabu chuckled.

“If Bolin ever makes his move, then sure. I reckon he’ll do it before we get back, though. I mean, he’s _got_ to at some point.”

“But do you think he’s _good enough_ for her?” Kuvira pressed.

“Uh, yeah?” Pabu frowned. “Why wouldn’t he be?”

Kuvira shrugged.

“He’s just got to make his move.” Pabu insisted.

“Ah. Maybe I’ll make my move on Bataar then.” Kuvira said. Her voice didn’t sound very sincere.

“Relationships aren’t for everyone.” Pabu offered, and Kuvira nodded shortly.

“You’re right, they’re not.” And then she left him for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this story arc, it's going to switch between the krew and korrasami, because i feel like i haven't written much of the krew in ages. 
> 
> I still don't know who's going to be endgame with kuvira/opal/bolin/pabu. but maaaaybe this section will help :)


	29. "Who Knew You Were The Shy Type?"

Korra meets her neighbour on that Thursday night before her date. She had been meaning to introduce herself – her father had told her to do so – but she was so busy exploring the city (and stalking Asami on the internet; did you know she was voted _sexiest Ceo_ this year?) that she never got around to it.

Luckily for her, her neighbour beat her to it.

There was a knock on Korra’s front door. She was in her room, half naked, trying to decide what to wear on this date. She had gone through everything – through her vests and sweats, her furs from the South, even her _fancy_ clothes. None of them seemed to be appropriate for the date she had in mind.

Korra tugged on the shorts she was currently trying on – a pair of neon swim trucks (she was running out of options, okay?!) and dashed to the door. It was _way_ too early to be Asami, considering it was only four and Asami was getting to Korra’s at seven.

“…Hello?” Korra opened the door, revealing a short and slim woman, with round glasses resting securely on her nose. Despite the already high position of her glasses, the woman pushed them further up.

“Hi.” She said with a welcoming smile. “I’m Zhu Li. Your neighbour.”

There were only two apartments on each floor, which made Korra feel even worse about not going to see the girl. She’d been here for _over a week_.

“Oh, of course!” Korra beamed, gesturing for the girl to come in. “I’m Korra, by the way. Don’t mind the shorts, I was just getting ready for… A date.”

Korra paused before she said the last part, unsure of how Zhu Li was going to take it. Just from her modest clothes and well-groomed appearance, she didn’t look the humorous type.

To Korra’s surprise, however, the woman burst out into laughter. She almost dropped the tray she was holding. “Where’s the date? The beach?” She asked, once she’d stopped laughing.

“…Narooks, actually.” Korra replied shyly, which sent Zhu Li into another wave of laughter.

Once she’d stopped laughing, Zhu Li set the tray down on Korra’s coffee table. “I brought banana bread.” She informed Korra. “I would have come to see you earlier, but I’ve been tied up with work all week.”

“Where’d you work?” Korra asked politely, eyeing the banana bread with hungry eyes.

“Varrick Global. Can I?” She gestured to the sofa.

“Sure.” Korra nodded, picking up the banana bread and putting it in the fridge. She couldn’t wait to eat that whole thing when she got back from her date.

Her date! Oh, shit, she couldn’t forget.

“Actually, Zhu Li, I really have to get ready for this date. Can I take a rain check and I’ll come by yours tomorrow? Maybe bring my own banana bread?” Korra didn’t know why she offered that last part as she had no idea how to make banana bread. Was it just bananas and flour? That couldn’t be right…

“Of course, it’s not a problem.” Zhu Li smiled. “How about I pick you a better outfit, first?”

Korra gave her neighbour a questioning look.

“I’m a CEO’s assistant.” She told Korra, as if that explained perfectly her strange offer. “I’m good at working things out with little to no information.”

“Oh, okay.” Korra shrugged. It wasn’t like she was doing very well on her own. And Zhu Li seemed nice.

Zhu Li scooted to the end of the couch before standing up, journeying to where Korra’s bedroom was. Her apartment was probably identical, which was how (Korra assumed) she knew where to go.

It took mere minutes before Zhu Li had returned into the living room. During those minutes Korra had been seriously debating whether or not she should have let a random stranger go into her room to pick an outfit for her first date with Asami, but that was the situation at hand.

“Here. This is perfect.” Zhu Li informed Korra.

She cocked an eyebrow. _Perfect, huh?_

But then she saw the outfit. Korra had to hand it to Zhu Li, she had picked out an ideal outfit. Whoever her boss was, he certainly had a very talented assistant, considering all Korra had said was where she was going. The skin-tight blue tank top hugged her curves – she wore it all the time, but paired with the baggy yet classy trousers she’d got in the South, with the furs over the top of it, Korra would look casual yet presentable.

“Put it with boots.” Zhu Li informed her. “ _Brown_ boots.”

“Are you some kind of fashion designer?” Korra asked, eyeing the clothes.

“No. My boss is just very… He likes to dress up, sometimes.” Zhu Li blushed. Korra didn’t want to know _why_ she blushed. “Oh, and you should do your hair in casual Southern tribe style. I’m guessing that’s where you’re from?”

Korra nodded. “How’d you know?”

“My boss is from there too.” Zhu Li nodded, before laughing lightly. “If you can’t tell, my life revolves around my boss. He’s just started working with this new business partner, and, well. It’s been a process.”

“Mine revolves around this girl.” Korra said proudly. “So I’d like to think I understand. Sorry, uh, how should I do my hair?”

Zhu Li received a text, the familiar _ping_ bouncing off the walls of Korra’s apartment. “I have to keep the volume high, sorry. Can’t miss a text.” Her eyes squinted as she read the message. “And put your hair in a high pony with two sections at the front. Trust me.”

And Korra really did trust her, after all she’d done thus far.

“What’s the text say?” Korra asked.

“It says, _do the thing_.” Zhu Li said shortly, not bothering to explain what the ‘thing’ was. “Korra, I’m sorry, I’ve got to go. Good luck on your date!”

“Thank you.” Korra nodded, guiding Zhu Li to the door and waving goodbye. “And don’t let your boss work you too hard!”

“No such thing.”

“There definitely is.”

“Hm, maybe. Bye Korra.”

“See ya.”

Korra turned back into her apartment, eyeing the clothes on the couch. Whether or not they were perfect, Korra couldn’t be sure, but anything was better than the trunks she was wearing right then.

It took her twenty minutes to get ready. Korra had no idea how to put makeup on, nor did she own any. That fact was a little daunting, when she thought about how pretty Asami looked _all the time_. Perfect lips, long lashes, skin as smooth as the day she was born. Korra had struggled with acne when she was younger, and she still had some textured patches of skin around her temples. Luckily, the hair style Zhu Li had told her to do (if she had done it right, Korra had no idea) covered them.

“I look okay.” Korra decided.

Now she just had to think of something to do for a couple of hours before—

_Ding!_

Korra jumped, looking at her door knob. Immediately, she moved her body into a defensive stance. The Red Lotus might have found her location, or maybe Amon had come to finish the job…

She approached the door, opening it cautiously.

“Hey, Korra.” Asami smiled shyly.

And in Korra’s panic, she slammed the door in Asami’s face.

“ _Shit_.” She hissed, pulling the door back open to a rather shocked looking Asami. “Sorry about that. I, uh, wasn’t expecting you.”

Asami looked at her for a moment with wide eyes, before laughing.

“I’m sorry I’m early.” She wheezed. “I just—I just really wanted to see you.”

Korra smiled. “I’ve wanted to see you all day.” She said easily, and she smiled when she saw the blush on Asami’s cheeks.

The taller girl was wearing a skirt and tights, as well as her usual black-red jacket. Her makeup (immaculate as always) was done, and her hair was pretty. She looked much nicer than Korra, but she also didn’t look _much_ nicer than she usually did, so at least Korra had got the dress code right.

“So,” Asami smiled, “I _know_ this was your date, or whatever, but you are free until seven, right?”

“Right…?”

“Well, I thought, um.” Asami looked _shy_. It was making Korra’s heart beat in all kinds of ways. “We could go the amusement park? It’s _right_ next to Narooks, and I think you’d really like it, so…”

“That sounds _awesome!_ ” Korra perked up. “Do they have rides??”

Asami smiled at Korra fondly. “Yeah, they have rides. You wanna go then?”

“Mhm.” Korra grinned, closing her apartment door behind her and placing the key in the lock. “ _Wait._ ” She cried, turning to Asami dramatically. “Can I interest you in any banana bread?”

A surprised look crossed over Asami’s features.

“Banana bread?”

“Yeah, uh, my neighbour brought some over, and – well, if you don’t want some that’s fine! I’m not saying, like, you _have_ to eat my banana bread. Ha-ha! Actually, it’s not my banana bread, since I didn’t make it but—”

“Korra.” Asami cut her off. “I’d love to try some, but I’m actually allergic to bananas.”

“You _are?_ ” Korra gasped.

“…Yeah?” Asami giggled. “What’s so shocking about that?”

“ _How did I not know this?_ ” Korra demanded. “Oh god, what if I accidentally gave you something with banana in it, and you _died_? What if I _killed_ you?”

“Korra, chill out.” Asami laughed. “I’m not dead. You know now. Let’s _go._ ”

“Hm. Okay.” Korra relented, following Asami to the dreaded staircase and all the way downstairs. There was a car outside, ready to take them wherever they wanted. For once, Korra wasn’t so mad about _rich girl perks._

“Kyoshi Falls.” Asami told the driver, before sliding into the far side of the limo. She patted the spot next to her, gesturing for Korra to come in. She did so obediently.

The drive was pleasant. Korra enjoyed herself, listening to Asami talk about her company. She knew Asami was a _secret_ hard worker. That was, she skipped a lot of lessons and a lot of people assumed she was just a slacker who used her money to get through school (Korra had thought this too, she wasn’t saying she was better than those people that thought this. She was better, obviously, but she wasn’t _saying_ that.), but Asami always skipped those lessons to work on other things, things she deemed more important.

And Korra could tell she loved her business, even if she’d tried so hard not to like it.

“I hadn’t expected it go up by that much, not in the summer percentile of all things. Usually percentages go down under new management, and occasionally they stay the same, but with my business partner I’ve managed to go on an upwards incline. It’s as if… Sorry, I’m boring you, aren’t I?”

Korra smiled. “Not at all.”

Asami smiled back. “ _Sure_.” She said, unconvinced. “What about you, then? What have you been doing in the city?”

“We’re here!” The driver called, and Asami raised a hand to show him that she’d heard him. She didn’t move though, intent on hearing Korra’s answer.

“Exploring in the mornings, sleeping in the afternoons.” Korra grinned broadly. “Oh, and eating. Like _a lot_. You know they sell deep-fried chocolate bars in Kyoshi park? Why… Are you looking at me like that?”

Asami had this weird look in her eyes. Bright, enamouring.

“You’re adorable.” She told Korra.

Immediately, Korra flustered. “Shut up. No, I’m not. That’s gay.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “You asked me on a date, Korra. If anything, _that’s_ gay.”

“Whatever.” Korra pouted, pulling Asami with her out of the limousine and towards the theme park. _Kyoshi Falls_ was printed in large green letters on a huge sign. The sign was hung over the ticket booths, and Korra stood back whilst Asami bought them two tickets.

“I can pay for mine.” She said, already taking yuans out of her purse.

“Let me.” Was all Asami said, and her voice was soft enough for Korra to stop what she was doing completely.

_Ugh! How did Asami have this affect on her? They’d known each other for almost two years._

“Okay, so what’d you wanna do first?” Korra asked, scanning what she could see of the park. The ticket booths were on a hill, so she could pretty much see everything. There were probably about five large rollercoasters, as well as countless stores. She even saw a race track. “Go carts first?” She asked Asami, who’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, yes!” She grinned, pulling Korra by the wrist down the hill and towards the carts. “Let’s go!”

“Eager, much?”

“We only have two hours here. We _need_ to do everything.”

“Aha, okay.” Korra held her arms up in defeat, chasing after Asami.

The only other people in the line for the go carts were children, not one of them older than twelve, but Asami didn’t seem to care. She was bouncing on the heels of her feet, excitedly peering to the front of the cue.

“Do you think we’ll be in the next batch?”

Korra smiled at her date. “I hope so.”

“I’m going to win.” Asami told her.

“Asami, these kids are like ten.”

“Your point being? They came to race.” Asami grinned radically at Korra. It shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. “You’re being my partner, right?”

“Oh, it’s a partner thing?” Korra looked back to the front of the cue, noticing how the picture had two people in the cart. She hadn’t even noticed.

Korra was about to reply to Asami, confirming that she would indeed be her partner, when a different idea caught her attention. There were two boys in front of her, bald heads and grey eyes, one with the air nation tattoos and one without. They were barging into each other, having a heated argument about who’s sky bison was quicker.

“Hey, kids.” Korra said. They turned to her, both their faces flashing with fear at the prospect of being told off.

“Yes Ma’am?” One of them said. Korra could feel Asami looking at her curiously.

“Do I look like a Ma’am to you?” Korra laughed. “Don’t answer that. How do you two feel about partnering up with us. That way we can race each other. Maybe you don’t know who’s flying bison is quicker,” She shrugged nonchalantly, “But at least you can find out who’s the better racer.”

The boys looked at each other, excitement in their eyes, before nodding enthusiastically.

Asami stepped in. “Who’s lighter?” She asked. “And be honest.”

Korra threw her head back with laughter.

She should have known not to challenge Asami. Not in carting, anyway. After Asami had meticulously selected which Air Nation child she wanted – His name was Gnome, and he had bushy eyebrows – she was already telling him exactly what he was going to do.

“You need to remain streamlined.” She was saying, as they stepped into their cart.

Korra, who was in the next cart down, was just laughing. This side of Asami was hilarious.

“What’s our plan?” Addh, Korra’s partner, asked.

She shrugged in response. “Win, I guess.”

Addh smiled. “I like it.”

The whistle blew to signify the race, and instantly Asami and Korra were neck and neck, blasting ahead of everyone else. That was hardly surprising, since most of the other carts had a child in and a middle-aged parent driving.

“You’re going to lose, Avatar!” Asami cried smugly, bashing her cart into the side of Korra’s.

“Oh, so we’re playing _dirty?_ ” Korra smirked.

Korra would have had to be _blind_ to not see the way Asami was shaking, anxiously biting her nails as they got into the rollercoaster. It was surprising, actually. She hadn’t expected Asami to be scared of something like this, not after she’d literally just watched the girl go up a ramp in a tiny go cart just to beat a punk-ass ten year old in a race.

“Wait, wait.” Korra said. There were still customers getting on the rollercoaster behind.

“W-What?” Asami looked nervous. If Korra wasn’t worried for her, she might have thought it was cute.

“Give me your hand.” She ordered.

“My… Hand?”

“Mhm. I want to see if it’s bigger than mine.”

Asami looked at her questioningly. “Of course it’s bigger. I’m way taller than you.”

“ _Way taller?_ ” Korra smirked. “I would hardly say that. You’re like, a centimetre taller. Maybe less.”

“Korra, I am easily three inches taller than you.” Asami elbowed Korra playfully. “You’re short.”

She grabbed Korra’s hand, and the two interlaced their fingers, not even bothering to compare sizes. Korra noticed the way Asami’s cheeks pinkened, but if she was honest, she was more distracted by their hands.

Korra had held hands with Asami before, of course, but had they always fit together so perfectly? Asami’s fingers were long and slim, and her hand was definitely bigger, but Korra’s hand was wider and rougher, and when their hands interlocked…

It felt right.

“Woah. Our hands fit so well together!” Korra said distractedly. When she glanced back up to Asami, the girl was bright red. “Are you… Okay?”

Instead of Asami replying, the voice over the intercom started blaring loudly. The voice was fuzzy, and Korra could hardly make out what he was saying. “… _All hands and legs inside the vehicle at all times. Small items should be secured, and…”_

Asami leant over, whispering in Korra’s ear, “Do you feel secure?”, before she burst out laughing.

“I’m two inches above average height!” She insisted indignantly, which only made Asami laugh harder.

“Still short.” She teased.

“Do you even like me? Stop bullying me.” Korra pouted.

Asami looked surprised for a moment. “Korra,” She said more gently. “Of course I like y- Woah!”

The rollercoaster started moving, and immediately Asami latched onto Korra. Korra must have turned _maroon_ at the contact; she could feel Asami’s entire body pressing into her side. The rollercoaster ascended up the track slowly, and the grip she had on Korra’s arm only got tighter and tighter. Korra didn’t even have time to be focussed on the ride, since all she could think about was Asami being _that_ close to her. There wasn’t a centimetre of space between them.

The whole ride went like that, with Asami screaming and yelling, crushing Korra’s bicep under her fingers to the point where Korra thought she was losing circulation. She didn’t mind though. She wouldn’t have minded if her arm had to be amputated afterwards. It was worth it.

Once the ride had finally stopped, Korra turned to Asami with a smile, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of the girl’s face. For the most part, her hair was still seamless. Korra doubted the same could be said for hers.

“I didn’t know you were scared of rollercoasters.” Korra grinned.

“Uh, yeah. They’re _death_ machines. Do you know what kind of cheap steel they use to make these things?” Asami said seriously.

Korra just laughed.

“You’re insatiable.” She said.

“I’m surprised you know what that word means.”

Korra pulled Asami out of the carriage. “I’m not that dumb. It means eager. Implies hunger, as well, but I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You say you’re not dumb, but you haven’t read a book since the eighth grade.”

“Actually,” Korra corrected, raising her finger to Asami’s face. “I read ‘Of Mice and Men’ in ninth grade. So suck my ass.”

“Oh! They took pictures!” Asami squealed, her eyes going over Korra’s head before she was pulling Korra to the stand. There were screens above the booth, each with its own pair of rollercoaster-goers on it. Some were hilarious, two people screaming at the top of their lungs, both hands raised in the air. Other’s had couples holding hands, smiling widely, and one had a couple that had one screaming, whilst the other one of them was sitting completely unphased.

When Korra saw her and Asami’s, she smiled.

“I like ours.” She said.

Asami was hanging on tightly to Korra, her eyes pressed closed and her mouth open in a scream. Korra, on the other hand, was burgundy in the face, staring at Asami with these big wide eyes, as if Asami was her whole world.

“I like it too.” Asami mumbled, pink again. Korra interlocked their fingers and squeezed.

The waiter grinned at the two of them. “Good day, I take it?”

“Yeah.” Korra breathed, smiling fondly at Asami. “A good day.”

“Followed by some good food, very well thought out ladies.” He grinned. “Can I interest you in some wine?”

Korra was surprised he thought she was old enough. She _almost_ was, in his defence.

“Just a bottle of water, please.” Asami smiled politely, her eyes darting back to Korra.

“ _Water_ we having for mains?” The waiter joked easily, and Korra almost _groaned_ because it was obviously rehearsed. She _almost_ groaned, but she didn’t, because as soon as he said the joke her eyes danced over to Asami, wondering if the girl would laugh at the pun or not.

She had. With the corners of her mouth pulled up, she let out a melodic giggle. It made Korra smile. “I’ll just have the special… Korra?” She turned to her date.

“Oh, me too.” Korra said, her eyes still on Asami.

“Got it.” The waiter nodded before running off down the aisle of tables and back, assumedly, to the kitchen.

“What are you smiling at?”

“Guess.” Korra teased.

Asami flushed, looking away and playing with her napkin. “Shut up, Korra.”

Korra laughed heartily at Asami’s reaction. “Who knew you were the shy type?”

“I’m not!”

“Aren’t you?” Korra winked.

Asami gulped, giving herself away _again_. “ _Shut up, Korra._ ” She repeated causing Korra to laugh out loud for the hundredth time that day.

The waiter brought back water, pouring it for the two of them. Korra hardly noticed. As the hours went on, she was finding it harder and harder to look away from Asami.

The world felt like the colour navy. Korra wasn’t sure how to explain it. The sky was black, and the water was reflecting the white of the moon, and the cobblestone they walked on was sinking into the soles of her boots. Her hand was in Asami’s, which was nice, and they were walking back to Asami’s house. It was about a ten minute walk, and Korra was willing each second to last a little bit longer.

“Sometimes I wish I was like you, Korra.” Asami said softly.

Korra turned to her in surprise. “Like _me?_ Aim higher.”

Asami shook her head, biting down a laugh. “I’m serious. You’re… The kind of girl that people _like._ Loud, funny, pretty. People probably have crushes on you everywhere you go, and you’re too oblivious to even notice.”

“Did you just call me loud _and_ oblivious?” Korra grinned.

“And pretty.”

“Yeah, that’s a given.” Korra playfully ran a hand through her hair, pulling the most obnoxious _smoulder_ she could.

Asami shoved her lightly with her shoulder. “I hate you.”

“You actually really like me.” Korra informed her.

Asami laughed. “Maybe.”

“And Asami,” Korra’s voice went a little lower, “I hope you know that you are _one hundred_ percent the girl people have crushes on.”

“That’s just you, Korra. I have no idea how this managed to happen.” Asami said it with a half-laugh, gesturing between them, but Korra could see the insecurity in her eyes.

“You’re kidding, right?” Korra went on a ramble. “Not only are you _gorgeous_ , and I know you know your gorgeous, so don’t pretend you don’t know it. Like seriously, if I had hair like you I could die a happy woman. And those _eyes_.” Korra groaned. “Your eyes have no business being that pretty. But _besides that._ ” She halted them both. They were on Asami’s street. She could see the house Asami had sent her a picture of at the bottom. It had a cool tower.

“ _Besides that_ ,” She said again, looking into Asami’s eyes. It felt like only yesterday when she was looking into her eyes and thinking they were full of hatred and animosity, that this girl was never going to be Korra’s friend. It had almost been two years since then. “You’re funny, in a way that you don’t even realise. And you’re kind. I thought you were a fucking bitch for the longest time in the world,” Asami snickered at that, “But really you’re kind. You love your friends. Despite everything you’ve been through, you’re always trying to be good. Like, Future Industries, for example.”

Korra paused.

“You’re… Yeah. You’re you.” She said quietly. “Definitely the girl people have crushes on.”

Asami was looking at Korra with wide and happy eyes. She couldn’t help herself; Korra reached up and caressed Asami’s cheek, watching as Asami sank into the touch. The taller girl pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Korra’s wrist.

 _I think I’m in love with her_ , Korra thought. _Oh, no, no no no. It’s way too soon for that!_

“Korra, I—”

“Can I kiss you again?” Korra interjected, stepping forward. Her face was probably bright red.

Asami smiled at her bashfully. “…I don’t usually kiss on the first date.”

“You don’t count the Fire Nation festival as our first date?” Korra teased. “We literally conceived a son. And we’ve kissed before!”

“Montgomery was caught, not conceived.” Asami giggled.

Korra blushed at the thought of _conceiving_ anything with Asami. Not that they could _actually_ do that, on a biological level, but still.

“His name is Fishie.” Korra corrected. “And you’re not denying that he’s our son?”

“Are you going to kiss me or not?”

So she did.

She leant up, pulling Asami down to her level, softly pressing her lips onto hers. Jasmine. That was what Asami smelled like. She tasted like the ice cream they’d shared at Narooks. Everything was perfect for Korra in that moment, and their lips parted far too quickly.

“Will you come meet my parents?” She blurted out.

Asami’s jaw dropped. “Isn’t it a little _soon_ for—”

“As my best friend.”

 _God, I really need to stop interrupting her,_ Korra thought.

Asami sighed. “Yeah. I’ll meet your parents. You said on your birthday week, right?” Korra nodded. “I’ll make myself available.”

They stayed quiet for a moment. Korra knew they had to part ways. She knew that was their goodbye kiss.

“I’m lucky it’s dark.” Asami told her. “Or else you’d see how pink I am.”

“You’ve been pink all day.” Korra said gently, and she heard Asami chuckle.

“Yeah.”

“It’s too soon to stay over, isn’t it? I don’t want to go home.”

“You could sleep on my couch?” Asami offered.

Korra shook her head. “Let’s do it properly.”

“So, sex on the third date?”

“Uh, ah, well, uhm. I mean, if you want—”

“Relax, Korr. I’m messing with you.” Asami paused, before adding, “Sort of.”

“You’ll text me when you get home safe?” Korra asked.

“I live _right_ there.”

“Text me anyway.”

“…Okay.”

Korra waited at the foot of the street, watching as Asami closed the door behind her. A text immediately came through on her phone.

**_Asami:_ I’m home safe :)**

**_Korra:_ okay good**

**_Korra:_ I miss u already**

**_Asami:_ ugh korra shut up**

**_Asami:_ I miss u 2**

****

-

Bolin was many, many things. But a coward?

Well, yes, he was a coward too. It was part of the ‘many, many things’. But he wanted to change that! Desperately, he wanted to change that.

Opal was _how_ he wanted to change that. He’d liked Opal since… Well, since forever. But he was never man enough to say it. What if he ruined their friendship, because she didn’t feel the same way? What if she _did_ feel the same way (which was almost worse somehow)?

The truth was, he was comfortable. Comfortable in his cowardice.

But he hadn’t come to Zaofu with Pabu to be a coward. He’d come for something else. He’d come to _do something_. And that day, he was determined to do it.

The four of them were sat, after guard hours, in the sparring room. Kuvira was always in here, it seemed, and Opal had wanted to watch her practise and Pabu had wanted to just straight up watch Kuvira, and Bolin had followed the two of them.

“We should have a bending tournament.” Opal said eagerly. “I could wipe the floor with you earthbenders.”

“Oh yeah?” Kuvira asked smugly.

“Maybe not you.” Opal conceded. It was no secret that Kuvira was the best bender in Zaofu. “But easily Pabu.”

“Awe, don’t want to spar your boyfriend?” Kuvira teased immediately, shooting Bolin a _look_. Bolin liked Kuvira, and he knew she liked him (right?), but she was always very… _challenging._ For some reason. Maybe because he was the best looking earthbender in the group.

“Uh, well…” Opal flustered.

“I’ll take him, then.” Kuvira said at once. That challenging look was back. “Unless you’re a coward?”

_There was that word. Coward. He didn’t want to be a coward._

Bolin furrowed his brows. “I’m not.” He announced. “I bet I can win.”

He knew he probably couldn’t, but this was about not being a coward. After all, if he could do this, what was stopping him from confessing to Opal?

“Bolin, I don’t know about this.” Pabu said quickly. “Kuvira is, uh… She’s been in a mood lately.”

“What was that, Ginger?” Kuvira barked, and Pabu let out a whimper.

“Nothin’.” He squeaked.

“Thought so.”

“I’m not scared.” Bolin stood up, taking off his jacket. He placed it on Opal’s shoulders, and he noticed how she blushed. “You looked cold.” He told her, in his best movie-star voice.

For some reason, that seemed to annoy Kuvira even more. “C’mon, dude.” She groaned.

“Thanks, Bo.” Opal whispered.

He gave her his best _Bolin smile_ , before joining Kuvira on the mats. She was wearing a black crop top and black leggings, and Bolin glanced at her abs – not because they were hot, since they weren’t really his thing, but in envy. He didn’t have abs… Just the outlines of muscles. Hardly the same thing. Kuvira’s abs could probably cut diamond, or something.

“You ready, pretty boy?” Kuvira asked with a smirk.

“Yes!”

Needless to say, it was over quickly.

Kuvira was out for blood, sending a bar of metal vaulting towards Bolin’s head. He managed to dodge it, preparing to lift up some earth, when the pole came bouncing back and he hit the floor with a thump.

“Bolin!” He heard Opal yell. “Kuvira, that was too far!”

“It’s not my fault he’s weak.”

“That was practically playing dirty!”

He opened his eyes tiredly, staring up into a pair of olive green eyes. “Hey.” He grinned. “Did I die and go to heaven?”

“Maybe.” She smiled.

“Hey, Opal, I was thinking,” Bolin said.

 _Really dude, you’re going to do this here?_ But then again, _better here than nowhere_.

“What… Were you thinking?”

“Just that I’m in love with you.” He smiled.

He could have _sworn_ he heard Kuvira gasp. But maybe it was too girl a gasp for Kuvira, so maybe it was Pabu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah to be taken on a date :')
> 
> also here's the link to my tumblr (if it works lol)
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bisexualyoda1)


	30. "Does This Count as a Third Date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suuuuper long update. 8k words. longest so far (think), so hopefully that makes up for it being a little late.
> 
> there's a d* slur for queer women in here that i know a lot of people aren't a big fan of, so i'm warning you here! it's used once and i think the girls respond to it well, but just letting u know. there's also drinking, but it's no longer underage.

“Bolin, what?” Opal’s eyes widened.

“I think you heard me.” He said more softly. His green eyes were wide and sincere, in a way they’d only been once or twice. Bolin had never confessed like this before. He always just… danced around his feelings.

“I’m outta here.” Kuvira said distantly. “This is… Ugh. Come on, Pabu. Let’s go.”

“Wait, I wanna watch.”

Opal had to bite back a laugh. She’d always found Pabu’s occasional nosiness pretty funny. Kuvira, clearly, did not share her opinion.

(Not that her and Kuvira shared many opinions, anymore. They weren’t children, playing out along the rivers on the hills, thinking they’d be best friends forever and see eye to eye every day, for the rest of their lives. No, they’d both grown since those days. Grown up. Grown out of each other, like you do with old sweaters. Sometimes that made Opal a little bit sad.)

“Don’t be a bitch boy.” Kuvira grunted. “Give them their moment.”

She watched as they walked away, before turning back to Bolin.

“Care to repeat yourself, loverboy?” She asked, one eyebrow raised.

Bolin sat up, clutching both her hands in his and giving her a very serious and sincere look. It was the kind of look that Opal had been _longing for_ a year ago. The kind she’d prayed for. The kind she’d told Asami about, when the two were up late at night last summer, and Bolin’s most recent letter to her just hadn’t been enough.

“I love you, Opal.” He said, just as firmly as before. “I have for years. If you don’t feel the same way, you can tell me. And we can still be friends. But never once have I not loved you. Even when we were children.”

It was all so sudden. Suddenly, it wasn’t _everything_ that Opal wanted. It didn’t feel right. It felt wrong.

But she’d _wanted this_ , hadn’t she? This was what she’d craved.

“I have feelings for you too.” Opal said honestly. Carefully, she avoided the ‘L’ word. It was too soon for that, after all. “I… Yeah. We…What… What now?”

She wasn’t sure.

“Oh. You’ll be my girlfriend, then?” Bolin looked hopefully, before his features froze. “Wait! No, it has to be more romantic. Let me make it more romantic! You deserve more romantic!”

Her heart lurched at that.

 _Okay, okay. Never mind. What was she even thinking?_ Of course she loved Bolin! She had since she was fourteen, and Kuvira had first started ignoring her, and… Was she _seriously_ thinking about Kuvira just then?

Opal laughed, more at herself than anything. “Okay, Bo. Make it more romantic.”

“For you, mademoiselle.” Bolin kissed her fingers, leaving a tingle where his lips had been. “I will do anything.”

It took three days for him to make it more romantic. Opal could hardly remember the details, she was so fuzzy with happiness. There had been candles, and roses, and he had sang for her (albeit very poorly, but it had made her laugh), and she’d been so desperately in love with him in that moment that she’d told him.

“You do?” He’d squealed. “You love me back?”

“Of course I do, dummy!” She’d grinned, kissing him on the nose.

“You love me back! Ah, oh my goodness! She loves me back!” He proclaimed, to nobody at all.

But that was four days ago. When Opal woke up that morning, the fifth morning after that event, she could no longer be so deeply happy about it. Even though she still was, a little bit. As much as she’d like to spend the whole day with her boyfriend, she had another aim in mind.

Kuvira.

The girl hadn’t responded well to the news. Opal was sure it was something to do with her, but she couldn’t pinpoint what exactly.

She wasn’t sure if it was because she was like a ‘little sister’ to Kuvira (she really hoped it wasn’t like that _at all_ ), but Kuvira had always been protective over her. Since they were children. Never outrightly, always discreetly. In her own way.

After she’d met Bataar, though, Kuvira’s whole world had changed. That was when they’d truly lost that old connection. Kuvira’s life became _The Guard_ , and _your brother, Opal_ , and _I can’t tonight, sorry_. And Opal had learnt to be okay with that, so Kuvira was just going to have to learn to be okay with this.

Because she loved Bolin. She had for a very long time.

She’d texted Pabu asking where the two of them were.

**_Pabz:_ not with Kuvira right now. she’s training again.**

**_Opal:_ but she trained last night?! For hours!!! She’s gonna work herself to the bone :(**

**_Pabz:_ I think Bataar said something to upset her. She’ll get over it.**

**_Opal:_ I’m gonna bring her water and a towel**

**_Pabz:_ good idea**

Opal found the bottles of water and rags quite easily. Her mother kept a collection for her, in case she ever decided to work out. For some reason, it didn’t matter how many times Opal explained that airbending was it’s own workout, she was convinced that Opal wasn’t taking enough physical classes at the academy.

As she approached the gym, she heard a repeated slapping noise. Opal blushed, her mind (that apparently _lived_ in the gutter) immediately jumping to somewhere inappropriate.

Instead, she saw Kuvira pounding at a dummy with the back of her foot. Her eyes were focussed, her breathing sharp.

“I didn’t know they had those in here.” She called out.

Kuvira stopped her kicks, her face turning towards the sound of the voice. She was wearing baggy green shorts, and a white wifebeater vest, which was drenched in sweat. Her whole body, for that matter, was coated in sweat. Opal didn’t find it gross, quite the opposite actually. Kuvira’s work ethic was always admirable.

“Brought it in.” She said gruffly, wiping her mouth with her wrist.

“I got you some water. And this, uh, for the sweat.” Opal approached, holding out the rag. Kuvira took it gratefully. “What’s got you so worked up?”

“Nothing. Doesn’t matter.” Kuvira said shortly, turning her attention back to the punching bag. Before she could swing again, Opal grabbed her arm.

“Of course it matters.” She said sternly. “Now tell me what’s wrong. Did that punching bag make out with your boyfriend, or something?”

She’d meant it as a joke, but the look on Kuvira’s face darkened.

That was all Opal needed to know.

“What did her do? It’s Bataar, isn’t it?”

Kuvira turned to Opal, her eyes softening at the girl. “Yeah.” She said slowly. “…Bataar.”

Opal sat down on the mat, and gestured for Kuvira to join her.

“I think you should just make a move.” She said. “Bataar is a pussy. And you’re Kuvira. So, obviously you’ve gotta make the move.”

“What does _that_ mean?” Kuvira laughed.

“It means, you’ll be pegging him within the week.” Opal deadpanned. Kuvira shoved her hard.

“Don’t be a perv, Opal!” She scolded. “It would take at least a month.”

And now Opal was laughing as well.

“But no, seriously. You should make the move.” She said. “What’s stopping you?”

Kuvira gave her a strange look.

“What’s that look for?” Opal demanded. “Kuvira, you’ve _got_ to know how hot you are. I mean, you have abs for days. And your face is what I imagine Greek Goddess faces look like. Like, Athena, or something. Yeah, you’re totally Athena! Like the rough but sexy type.”

“Careful Beifong.” Kuvira smirked. “You have a boyfriend.”

“I also have eyes.” She shrugged. “I used to… Heh. I used to have a crush on you, you know? When we were younger. Like thirteen.”

Kuvira’s eyes widened momentarily. “You did?”

Opal nodded solemnly. “Until I met Bolin, yeah.”

For a second, Kuvira looked crestfallen, before she grinned broadly. “So you’re saying, if I could have got one Beifong, I can probably get another?”

“Duh.”

“Then maybe I will.”

“You should.”

“Maybe.”

“You _should._ ” Opal insisted.

“Do _you_ really think so?” Kuvira asked. “Like you, personally?”

“I think you’re a good match.” She said truthfully. “But no double dates. That would just be weird.”

“Okay, then I will. And yeah. The last thing I want to see is Bolin’s tongue down your throat.”

“Kuvira!”

-

Korra grinned at her and Asami’s messages from the night before, half ignoring what her father was saying on the facetime call. She had him on pause.

**_Asami:_ lmao i’m literal human trash!!! why is running a huge company so difficult **

**_Asami:_ who decided to make spreadsheets and also who hurt them**

**_Korra:_ if ur trash, I’m a garbage truck ;-)**

**_Korra:_ and uh idk probably mr spreadsheet**

**_Asami:_ yeah probably. he had a lot going on at home.**

**_Asami:_ so ur gonna pick me up, then? ;)**

**_Korra:_ didn’t I already do that?**

**_Asami:_ …Shut up Korra.**

**_Asami:_ I’ll see you tomorrow**

**_Korra:_ can’t wait**

**_Asami:_ what if ur parents don’t like me?**

****

“Korra, are you listening to me?” Tonraq asked. “Should I wear the red tie or the blue tie to meet Asami? You are _not_ helping. I need to look perfect.”

“You’re not going on a date with her Dad, why does it matter?”

_And more importantly, why was her dad like a teenage girl getting ready for prom?_

“You only get to meet your long-lost daughter’s best friend once!” Tonraq insisted. “I want her to like me.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Of course she’ll like you. Trust me when I say her standards when it comes to fatherly figures are _strikingly low_.”

**_Korra:_ I’ll get new parents, then.**

**_Korra:_ don’t worry. They’ll love you.**

****

“It’s so good to meet you!” Tonraq cried, pulling Asami into a bear-crushing hug. He let go of her quickly, smiling apologetically at the two teenage girls. “Sorry, was that too much? I never know what’s too much.”

“It’s fine.” Asami said, and she was positively _beaming_. Korra felt her heart clench.

_Wow, this girl was perfect. Perfect for her._

“You two must be hungry!” He said, already pulling the two of them inside.

As if in confirmation, Korra’s stomach growled, causing all three of them to laugh.

“I’ll take that as a yes then!”

The three walked through the large lobby and into the banquet room. Korra remembered it well, remembered lowly breakfasts of oatmeal and cereal spent in here, completely alone. But with Asami there… It felt a lot more full. Like a home.

“Do I get this place when you die?” Korra asked.

Asami gaped, and her father turned to her in surprise.

“Plotting my murder Korra?”

“Maybe.” She shrugged.

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint, but this house goes to whoever is mayor. Good try though.”

“Is mom here?” She asked, peering around the corner. “I thought she’d come meet me.”

Tonraq’s face fell. “Uh. No, not today.”

“Why? What’s wrong? Is she okay? Did she get worse?” Korra asked suddenly, worry filling her chest. She shouldn’t have left. She shouldn’t have left. She shouldn’t ha—

“Actually, she was better than ever a few days ago.” Tonraq said. “And so we said she could sleep in the manor, with me. Uh. You know. Spouse things.” He paused. Korra wrinkled her nose in disgust, causing Asami to chuckle. “But when she woke up yesterday morning, she looked a little ill. I took her to the nurses.”

Korra couldn’t pretend she wasn’t somewhat relieved that it wasn’t _her_ that had caused her mother’s… Whatever it was.

“What do they think it is?”

“Best case scenario, a cold.” Tonraq said. Korra knew what the worst case was without asking.

Asami had been (mostly) quiet the whole time, her eyes scanning the room in delight. “This place is beautiful.” She whispered, before turning back to them, bright red, “Sorry! I mean, I hope she gets better.”

Korra laughed whilst Tonraq smiled at her sympathetically.

“Thank you, Asami. It means a lot, coming from my best girl’s best friend.” He said, poking Korra in the ribs.

“Dad! Stop!” She groaned.

They all sat down at one end of the table, and as soon as they did, people began serving dishes.

“Where did these guys come from?” Korra asked with raised eyebrows.

“Ah, well.” Her father paused whilst a plate of seaweed noodles was placed in front of him. “Once your mother came back to the house more regularly, about two months ago, she wanted everything to be like it… Used to be.”

“That makes sense.” Asami said, smiling politely at one of the waiters. “And this looks great. It’s been a long time since I had some Southern food.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

They all ate quietly for a few minutes. Korra kept casting glances at Asami, making sure she was eating properly. She knew the girl sometimes skipped a meal, but she would be doing no such thing at her parents’ house. Asami looked back at Korra, and threw her a wink. Korra stuck her tongue out as a reply. Her father didn’t notice.

Korra reached her foot over the table, and kicked Asami lightly. Asami kicked back, biting back a giggle.

This time Tonraq looked up, as if he heard the movement. Korra and Asami stared straight at their plates, eating slowly.

“You like the food?” He asked, and Asami nodded.

“It’s good, Dad.” Korra agreed. As she was speaking, Asami foot crept closer and closer to her leg, before it was running up and down her calf, getting closer and closer to her knees. “U-uhm! I mean. Yeah. I like this sorta food.”

Tonraq raised his eyebrows, glancing over to Asami who was sat very studiously, eating her food with a degree of analytical prowess. “Is that so?” He asked, and suddenly his eyes were twinkling and Korra was _sure_ they were busted. “What did you eat in Republic City, then?”

…Or maybe they weren’t.

“Lot’s of stuff.” Korra nodded, this time reaching Asami’s legs with her own foot. She kicked the girl lightly, only to be kicked back, and then Korra settled her foot on top of Asami’s.

“Like?”

“Pizza. Curry. Noodles. Lot’s of Italian restaurants.” Korra listed off. “I tried air nomad food. Very vegetable-oriented. I’m not a fan. I tried fire nation stalls, earth kingdom stalls, all of the places like that.”

“Did you do anything _but_ eat?” Her father laughed. “You’ve only been there a couple of months.”

“….No. Not really.” She grinned. “I kept up with my workouts.”

“Ah yes.” He nodded solemnly. “Any day now, and we’ll figure out what’s going on with your bending.”

“The Red Lotus must have placed a seal on you?” Asami offered, looking at Korra. “Are there any marks over your body in a weird shape?”

Asami _had_ looked over Korra’s body, more than once, and Korra didn’t know why she was bringing it up.

“I haven’t found any.” She said slowly.

“Maybe I should look for you later.” She smiled smally, and Korra felt her face heat up. _That little minx!_

“You haven’t already checked?” Tonraq demanded. “It would probably be a red or black mark. Shaped like a tear drop. About the size of a tennis ball.”

“Nothing like that on me.” Korra sighed. “Maybe I’m just a weak avatar.”

Tonraq laughed, catching both Asami and Korra’s attention.

“What’s so funny?”

“Korra, my child.” He boomed. “You were bending three elements before you’d left the crib. Your _ability_ isn’t the issue. It’s whatever they did to you, once you left the spirit world.”

“I _was_?”

“She was?”

Both Korra and Asami spoke at the same time.

Her father nodded proudly.

“Uh-huh. She was a little handful as well.” His face suddenly became very sad. “We always said she’d be a problematic child to raise.”

Korra bit her lip, turning back to her food. She felt _cheated._ Cheated that she didn’t grow up here, cheated that she was given two amazing parents and that they were _stolen_ from her. She was robbed of her perfect childhood, of friends in the village, of playing in the snow. Of penguin sledding and hot chocolate before bed. Of goodnight stories, and hugs and kisses.

Of love.

Nobody said much else for the rest of the meal, and after that everyone just wanted to go to bed.

There was a soft knock on Korra’s door. Groggily, she opened her eyes and rolled over, trying to see who was there – she couldn’t though, of course, because the door was shut. Maybe being the avatar would eventually give her X-Ray vision. Wouldn’t that be cool?

“Who’s there?” She called, and there was no response. She shuffled up, moving the sheets form her torso. Maybe they couldn’t hear her, or it was Desna and Eska playing a prank.

The door opened before Korra reached it, revealing Asami in a fluffy robe. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she was wearing her glasses ( _her glasses!! Has Korra ever mentioned how much she loves Asami’s glasses?_ ).

“Oh! Uh, hey Asami.” Korra stammered. She was suddenly regretting her cami top and boxers.

“Aren’t you cold?” Was all Asami said, as her eyes scanned down Korra’s body. Not the reaction Korra had been hoping for, honestly.

“Nah. My body ended up getting used to this climate. I guess I am water tribe, after all.”

Asami pulled a face. “Of course you’re water tribe. There was never any doubt.”

Korra laughed dryly.

“And to think I used to get annoyed when people thought I was a waterbender.”

“Uh, _I_ thought you were waterbender.”

“And I thought you were annoying.” Korra teased. Asami laughed, quietly so nobody would hear but the two of them. “Anyway, why are you here?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Was all she said, before pushing past Korra and into the bedroom. “This is your childhood room, then?”

As soon as she said it, realisation dawned on her features. She turned back apologetically, but Korra just waved her off. It was an honest mistake.

“My childhood room from about four months ago. Yeah.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s really okay.” Korra paused. “Do you want to sleep in here?”

Asami gave her a look.

“As best friends.” Korra added.

The look on Asami’s face didn’t change. Korra gulped.

“Not as best friends?”

Asami’s mouth twitched, but she turned away from Korra and walked to her window. Snow was falling, as it very often did here. She watched it calmly, and Korra watched her. It was like a painting in an art gallery. The beautiful woman with dark shiny hair, her expression serious, staring out into the nothingness of the rest of the world.

“Your dad _must_ know we’re not just best friends.” Asami said at last, breaking the silence.

“He doesn’t seem like he minds.” Korra nodded. “Which is nice. I doubt even if he did mind, he’d risk losing his daughter again.”

Asami turned back to her abruptly. “What do you mean?” She asked pensively.

“I just mean, like, if they were biphobic… It’s not something I can exactly _change_ about myself.” Korra shrugged.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you tired?”

“I was actually asleep before you got here.” Korra stretched, noticing how Asami’s eyes scanned her torso. She smirked at the taller girl. “Like what you see?”

Pink dusted Asami’s cheeks. “Shut up, Korra.”

Korra saw her opportunity, and she took it. She strode towards Asami, so there was no space at all between them, and whispered in her ear, “ _Make_ me.”

A low hiss. A hand running up Korra’s back to her shoulder. A soft kiss pressed against Korra’s neck.

“This isn’t our third date.” Asami whispered.

“Do we _have_ to stick to that?”

“Do you want this to last?”

Korra took a step back, surprised. “You don’t think… This will last?”

“I want it to last.” Asami said, and Korra could see her choosing her words carefully.

Even on her last date with Asami, at the theme park all those months ago, she could tell that Asami was being cautious. And she was right to be careful, wasn’t she? After all, Korra was the avatar, and Asami was a CEO, who hadn’t even been able to clear her schedule for another date in all this time. She’d saved all her vacation days just for this time with Korra.

“Me too.” Korra nodded, deciding not to question why she didn’t say this _will_ last _._

Asami kissed Korra’s cheek. “I probably can’t sleep in here, then.”

“You could. As my best friend. We used to do it a lot.” Korra reminded her with a half-smile.

“We did.” Asami laughed again. “Although honestly, I’m not sure how platonic that whole arrangement was.”

Korra could remember, as clear as crystal, waking up with her hands clutching Asami’s ass.

“Me neither.” Korra admitted.

Asami turned her attention back to the snow. “Do you remember our snowball fight?” She asked.

“Of course.” She grinned. “How could I not?”

“I think that was when I realised I was a little bit gay for you. At least, on a subconscious level.” Asami said quietly. “Or maybe it was when you came to speak to me in the library, and you fell asleep. Or when you brought me coffee. I don’t know. Sometime during those few days...”

“So me staying behind that year _wasn’t_ a waste of my time.” Korra said with a laugh. “Bolin owes me five bucks, I think.”

“I was never _that_ bad.”

“You called me a rottweiler.”

“I _did?_ ”

“Mhm.”

Asami looked guilty.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly. “I was… angsty.”

Korra smiled at her. “It’s okay. Honestly, mean girls are kind of a turn on for me.”

“Is that how you’re explaining Azula? And Ginger?” Asami said with a huge smile. “Because that’s kind of upsetting.”

Korra laughed loudly at that comment, but closed her mouth quickly when she realised she could wake someone up.

“When did you realise?” Asami asked.

Korra raised her eyebrows. “Realised wh—Oh.”

_Realised I was a little bit gay for Asami Sato._

“Yeah.” Asami looked genuinely curious. “Was it before or after that first mission?”

“Well, I can’t lie, seeing you ass naked that one time in that hot spr— Ow!” Asami had punched Korra lightly in the arm, and it hadn’t hurt at all, but Korra liked to make a scene. Especially when Asami was her audience.

Asami brought her forearm up to her lips, and kissed where she hit it. Korra felt herself blush.

 _Fuck, she was in deep_.

“It was before the mission. Our first astronomy lesson, I think.” She actually _knew_ , but since Asami’s answer had been kind of vague, Korra didn’t have to be a sap about it. “I remember looking at you, looking up at the sky, and how you were so…” _Beautiful_! “Serene. I guess. Completely different to the girl who thought I was a whore for sleeping with her boyfriend.”

The taller girl wrinkled her nose.

“We share an ex.” She realised.

“You’re just getting this now?” Korra laughed. “I’m pretty sure he has _both_ of our virginities. If that’s a thing to have.”

“Ew!” Asami gasped. “Korra, why would you say that? That’s _disgusting_.”

Korra shrugged with a grin. “I just think it’s funny. Wu can join our club next.”

Asami paused, turning to Korra curiously. “You’ve been getting those vibes too?”

“Hasn’t _everyone?_ ” Korra sat down against her bed, leaning against her hands casually. “Mako is literally accompanying that man to the bathroom. He’s a glorified man nanny. A manny, if you will. And he’s loving every second of it. Fills that sense of duty in his cold and empty heart.”

“He’ll be filling something else soon.” Asami shrugged. Korra gagged, and Asami laughed harder. She didn’t care if Asami woke up the whole manor, because her laugh – practically a witch’s cackle – was still Korra’s favourite sound.

“Still, astronomy class, huh?” Asami asked, after her laughter had died down.

“Yup. You have no idea how cute you are in those classes. You bring a _blanket._ ” Asami giggled, and Korra pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I like taking astronomy class with you. It’s like our thing.” Korra grinned.

“It is. Are we taking it again this year?”

“Duh. Of course we are. And just so you know, I will _not_ be taking engineering again. Now that we’re best friends stroke dating, I don’t think there’s a need.”

“You did that to see _me?_ ”

“No, I did it because I have a love for blueprints.” Korra deadpanned. Asami laughed, and _Korra was never, ever, not in a million years, going to not enjoy that laugh._

“We’ve come along way.” Asami surmised. “I wouldn’t change any of it.”

“Not even the beginning?” Korra asked, stroking hair out of Asami’s face.

“Nope.” She popped her ‘p’. “We needed that beginning. The way I trust you now after all of that… I can’t believe I showed you my _inventions_. And still thought I hated you afterwards.”

Korra grinned, remembering the projection of the sky lit up against the garage ceiling. When she realised that Asami wasn’t just beautiful, and full of hate, but full of ideas and innovation. That she had substance, unlike most rich girls.

(Though maybe Korra was starting to rethink how she viewed that stereotype).

“That was almost two years ago, now.” Asami sighed. “But I feel like I have known you forever.”

Korra grimaced, unable to stop herself from thinking of Naga. She was meant to be best friends with Naga, forever. “Yeah. Things have changed.”

Asami sensed her tone, and she reached out and squeezed Korra’s hand. “Some things have changed for the better.” She whispered tenderly, and Korra gave her a warm smile. Asami was right, of course. Some things had changed for the better.

“Can I escort you back to your room?” Korra asked.

“Can you kiss me first?”

Korra did, obviously.

“NO! Korra! _Why?_ ” Asami groaned, flicking the snow off her face.

“I told you I’d win.” Korra stuck out her tongue. “You just can’t deal with that.”

“Be nicer to your best friend, Korra!” Her father scolded, throwing a huge ball of snow at Korra’s face. It hit her cheek, sending her spiralling backwards.

“Ah! Dad!” She yelled.

“What?” Her father grinned back.

In Korra’s moment of weakness, Asami had gathered her own ball of snow and dropped it on Korra’s head. Korra looked up incredulously. Asami stuck out her tongue. With a laugh, Korra lunged forward and grabbed Asami by the feet, sending her flying backwards into the snow, laughing hard.

“Korra!” She cried.

“Yes, Miss Sato?” Korra grinned slyly.

“I hate you. Shut up.”

And Korra _almost_ kissed her, but her dad was right there so she bit her tongue and kept smiling.

“Okay, whatever you say.”

They’d decided, that morning at the breakfast table, that Asami and Korra had to have a rematch, since their first snow fight hadn’t ended with a clear winner. Tonraq had said he’d be the judge, but he was throwing more snow than the other two combined.

Before anything else could happen, a huge pile of snow fell on both of them, followed by Tonraq’s loud booming laugh.

“I am _king_!” He cried, whilst Korra and Asami flicked the snow off of each other. Asami’s cheeks were pink and soft looking, and Korra desperately wanted to brush her lips along them.

_She was going to have to become Asami’s girlfriend as quickly as possible, so she could tell her parents, so she could kiss Asami whenever the hell she wanted._

“You’re already Chief.” A softly spoken voice giggled.

“ _Mom!_ ” Korra jumped up, throwing her arms around the small woman. “I missed you.”

“Sorry I couldn’t see you yesterday.” She apologised. “The nurse thought I was coming down with something. I’m okay, though, thankfully.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Korra replied sincerely. “How have you been?”

“She’s been great, haven’t you honey?” Tonraq said proudly, pulling his wife into his side.

Korra gave her dad a look. “Let the lady talk, Dad.”

Senna laughed at the two of them. “Well, I have been better. Before, I think I just lacked the motivation to, uh, _try_. If that makes sense.”

Korra grimaced. It did make sense.

“Oh!” Korra realise there was another, unintroduced member of the group. “This is Asami.”

Senna smiled warmly at her. “Korra didn’t lie. You _are_ very pretty.”

Korra felt herself blush, and Asami sent her a look.

“ _Mom!_ ”

“Hehe, thank you _Korra._ ” Asami said with a teasing smile. “And it’s really good to meet you. I’m glad that you’ve been, uhm, getting better.”

Korra could tell Asami wasn’t sure if she’d overstepped, but she hadn’t. Senna pulled her into a hug. Southern hospitality had no bounds.

“Thank you, my dear!” She said. “Now, come on in, everyone. You two need to get warmed up.”

“I like your mom.” Asami said softly, leaning her head back against the wall of the sauna. “She’s nice.”

“She is.” Korra agreed, stretching her back muscles. Both girls were clad in towels, and Korra (after getting past the immediate shock of seeing just how _perfect_ Asami was underneath all her clothes) was finally relaxing.

A silence overcame the two of them, but it was nice.

Korra felt at peace. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something terrible was on its way, but she’d been feeling that ever since her brush with death that winter, and for right then and right there, she just wanted to enjoy what she had. She had a family, she had friends, she had Asami. She’d had none of those things two years ago.

Of course, the only thing she _did_ have two years ago, she’d managed to lose.

“Can you come with me to Naga’s grave? Tonight?” Korra asked quietly, unable to meet Asami’s eyes. She was nervous that Asami would say no, because this was something she genuinely wanted to share with the green-eyed girl.

Asami opened her eyes, turning to Korra in surprise. When she saw the expression on Korra’s features, she softened.

“Of course. Do you go often?”

It was a simple question, with a simple answer.

“As often as I can.” Korra said shortly. “It’s… Sometimes it isn’t easy. Makes me feel kind of anxious.”

“Anxious?” Asami wasn’t probing. Korra could tell that she only had to answer what she wanted to. She liked that about Asami. Asami understood mental health, she understood _loss and grief and feeling like shit all the damn time for no goddamn reason._

Well, Korra had a reason. But still. Asami understood.

“Yeah.” Korra replied. “I might go talk to Tenzin or someone about it, when we go back to school. I’ve been handling it okay though.”

“That’s good to hear. I think everyone would understand you feeling like that, after the mission.”

“But it’s still hard.”

“It is.”

“Is it still hard for you?” Korra asked, eyeing a hot bead of water that ran down Asami’s chest and into the towel.

Instinctively, Asami’s hand brushed over the towel, where the branding of her company’s insignia sat.

“It can be.” She said. “But I’m coping.”

Korra smiled.

“You help me cope.” She said truthfully. “A lot, actually. I rely on you, as a friend. And also just as _you_.”

Asami smiled back at her. “You help me cope, too, Korra.”

“This is the grave?” Asami asked.

“Mhm.”

Korra remembered lugging Naga’s corpse here, her father telling her to put her down and that a servant could do it, but she’d got it – _her –_ all the way to here, and spotted this tree, and told him this was exactly where she was going to be buried. Her father hadn’t argued. He probably didn’t think he could.

“It’s a pretty spot.” Asami told her, which made Korra smile warmly.

“It is. She would have liked it.”

“Did she like the snow?” Asami asked softly.

“We lived in Southern California.” Korra scoffed, before adding, “But actually, she was an army brat, and I think she used to live somewhere up North. I never asked if she liked snow. She’d probably seen it, though.”

“Everyone like snow.” Asami assured her, and Korra bit her lip.

“Yeah. They do.”

They stayed quiet for another moment, and Korra allowed herself to think about her best friend. About everything she’d seen, been put through, because of Korra. Tortured, murdered. Died in Korra’s arms.

_“You were my best friend.”_

She could never forget those words, not for the rest of her life. They were emblazoned into the back’s of her eyelids every time she even blinked.

“It’s not _fair_.” Korra said suddenly, and she hadn’t realised she was crying but suddenly tears were falling from her cheeks and onto the light covering of snow beneath them. “It’s not fair that this happened. Happened to her. She… She was _good_ , Sami. So good.”

“I know she was.” Asami told her, placing a loving arm around Korra’s shoulder. “I met her, remember? She was happy. Really happy. And those last moments don’t define her whole life.”

“Yeah. They ended it instead.” Korra spat darkly. She hit the tree next to the grave with her fist, _hard_. “I ended it. It’s my fault.”

“It’s Amon’s fault.” Asami said quickly, grabbing Korra’s arm, but Korra pulled away gruffly.

“No, no it isn’t. If I wasn’t _weak_. If I could actually _bend_. Then none of this would have happened! I could have killed Amon, and saved her, and saved you.” She gestured to where Asami’s branding was. “I should have been _the avatar_ , but instead I’m…”

“Your Korra.” Asami said gently. “And I think that’s still pretty great.”

Korra scoffed. “I’m just some foster kid from Texas. I was found in a _trash_ can. At least the Red Lotus did something right. I’m not _enough_. Not enough for any of this!”

 _“Korra._ ” Asami grabbed Korra by the wrist, forcing her to look at Asami. “Don’t say that. You’ve always been enough.” Was all she said.

“But, Asami…”

“No. _Don’t_ say that.” She said. “Without you… Korra, without you, I’d probably be working for my dad. Or I’d be dating Mako. And our whole friendship group wouldn’t have formed. Azula and Ty-Lee would never have gotten together. Naga would have been alone at that high school, without anybody at all.”

Korra looked away. She couldn’t bare to look into those green eyes for another moment.

“Without me, she’d still be alive.” Was all she could say, and Asami dropped her arms.

They stayed quiet for another moment.

Finally, Korra said, “I promised her I’d become strong. Become a great avatar.”

“And you will.”

Korra turned to Asami, her eyes full of despair. “ _How?_ ”

“I don’t know yet.” Asami told her honestly. “I don’t know _how_ yet. But I am one hundred percent sure that you will.”

She sniffed, opening her arms to Asami who slotted herself in nicely. She smelt like jasmine and snow, and even though Korra was already warm in her coat, the warmth of Asami’s body was just as nice (if not nicer).

“5… 4… 3… 2…”

“Come on already!” Korra snapped.

“1! Happy birthday!” Tonraq cheered. Senna clapped lightly, and Asami leant in and kissed Korra on the cheek. If her parents thought that was odd, they didn’t say anything.

“Finally legal.” She whispered in her ear, and Korra shuddered.

She also noticed the look her parents exchanged. Yup. They were _definitely_ onto her.

“I feel…” Korra paused, dramatically raising her finger to her chin. “…Exactly the same.”

Everyone chuckled.

“That pretty much sums it up.” Asami nodded. “Buuuut, after tonight, you’ll definitely feel the difference in the morning.”

 _“Where_ are you taking my daughter?” Senna asked, with a playfully warning tone.

Asami froze up. “Oh. I just thought, that, since, uh. You know. She’s eighteen and—”

“She’s pulling ya leg, Asami.” Tonraq laughed, keeling into his wife. Korra watched the scene fondly. Her parents were so well suited, so in love. She wanted that. Korra glanced over to the smile Asami was giving them, and wondered if the taller girl wanted it too.

“But seriously,” Korra asked, leaning towards Asami, “Where are you taking me?”

The girl smiled mischievously. “You’ll see.”

And Korra did see, thirty minutes later.

“The _tavern_?”

“Yes!” Asami squealed. “You have no idea how excited I am to try this. I’ve seen this sort of place in books before, and when I found out there was one really here…” She trailed off, smiling brightly at the old rusty building in front of her. It looked like if a tin can became a building.

Korra grinned at her dorky best friend.

“You’re _such_ a loser.”

“But I’m your loser.” Asami said, not missing a beat and pulling Korra into the tavern. Korra managed to hide her blush.

The inside of the tavern was decorated archaically, with browns walls and floors and old paintings. Most of the patrons were large grizzly men, that reminded Korra of bears.

“I don’t know if this is where I would have picked.” Korra muttered.

Asami turned to her, visibly distressed, “You hate it?”

“No! No.” Korra soothed quickly, taking another glance around the place. It made her feel somewhat nervous. The last time she’d been in a bar like this had been with Mako. That gig… She shuddered, remembering that night. It wasn’t the most horrific thing she’d ever seen, not even the most horrific thing she’d seen _back_ _then_ , but it was still fresh in her memory as one of her worse moments. “Let’s just get some drinks. I’ve always wanted to try an Old Fashioned.”

Ordering the drinks went without a hitch. The bartender was a middle-aged woman, and she seemed pleased enough to have customers that weren’t old men.

“Don’t worry.” She said, handing Korra her drink. “These guys are friendly.”

Korra wondered if she’d shown on her face that she was anxious.

“We can go somewhere else if you’d like.” Asami offered, still sensing Korra’s unrest, and with that tone in Asami’s voice, Korra decided to put her resolve aside.

“No. We’re going to have a great time here. As long as you’ll dance with me.”

“I don’t dance.” Asami said.

Korra remembered prom – or at least the good part of prom.

“Not even for me?” She asked, and Asami’s look of determination faltered.

“Uh, well…”

“C’mon.” Korra complained, drinking the last of her whiskey and syrup combination cocktail. She didn’t mind the flavour, and it wasn’t the first time she’d drank alcohol after all, but maybe her hopes for an Old Fashioned had been too high because the flavour fell a little short.

A more upbeat song started to play, and a few of the men started standing up and bouncing around to the tune. Korra’s eyes lit up, and Asami let out a long sigh.

“It is your birthday.” She said.

Korra grinned. “’Tis.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Asami stood up, brushing down her black jeans. Korra checked out her legs momentarily, before her eyes moved back up to her best friend’s face. “For you.” Asami said softly.

“For me.” Korra smiled even more broadly. “You’re too good to me.”

“You deserve it.”

Asami intertwined their fingers and slowly moved them onto the dance floor. The music was good, and Korra immediately started jumping with the beat and Asami followed her lead.

“See? Not so bad?”

“I am hating every second of this.”

Korra squeezed her hand a little tighter. “No, you’re not.”

She brought their bodies closer and placed her hands on Asami’s hips and bringing them closer together, going so far as to grind a little to the timing of the song. Asami’s eyebrows raised.

“Maybe I’m not.” She admitted, and Korra grinned up at her cheekily.

“Does this count as a third date?” She asked lowly.

“It can if you want but… I thought you wanted to get drunk.” Asami pointed out, knowing exactly what the _third date_ would mean. Korra thought for a moment, looking back towards the bartender who was talking to an old guy. Maybe a second Old Fashioned would taste better than the first.

“Okay, how about we wait a little longer for our, uh,” Korra coughed, blushing, “ _Third date_. I have an idea for our third date actually. For the actual date! Obviously I haven’t thought about the, uh. Well, I mean I haven’t _not_ thought about it. But only respectfully! I—”

“Korra, chill.” Asami grinned, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Korra’s cheek. The music slowed, and she brought her hands to Korra’s hips and pulled them together. “What have you got in mind?”

“It’s a surprise.” She said. “And you might like it, because I _know_ I will hate it. Which will make you like it more. I think. I hope.”

Asami quirked an eyebrow. “I doubt I’ll like something you _hate_.”

“You think?”

“I think I know that.” Asami nodded, and Korra smirked.

“Then I get to prove you wrong.”

Asami relented, resting her head on Korra’s shoulder and the two let the music overcome them. It was good, being held by Asami. Korra felt home. At peace. She enjoyed the feeling, enjoyed feeling like she belonged somewhere.

“You smell good.” Korra mumbled, and Asami pressed a kiss to the underside of Korra’s jaw.

“As do you. Much better than you do after physical classes.”

Korra drew back and guffawed. “I never smell _that_ bad. Not any worse than you do after a day in the garages.”

Asami looked at her in mock-offence. “I smell bad after working with cars and oils all day, in a burning hot garage? _No? It can’t be true!_ ”

Korra pushed the girl’s shoulder lightly, still holding onto her waist with the other hand. “Shut up.” She giggled.

“Make me.”

Korra raised both her eyebrows. “You don’t think I will?”

She leant forward, and was about to press a kiss to Asami’s lips, but a voice broke her movement.

“ _Dykes!_ ”

Before Korra could whip around and find the source of the voice, Asami had already done just that.

“Do you have a _problem_ Sir?” She demanded. The source of the voice was a large man with a beard, and beetle eyes. He smirked at Asami, then at Korra.

“Yeah. That shit’s nasty.”

“Excuse me, Sir.” The bartender spoke up. “We don’t tolerate those sort of comments here.”

Korra wondered if the bartender was gay. She had a sleeve of tattoos, and a black pixie cut, but maybe she was just an ally.

The man held up his hands defensively. “All I’m saying is, sometimes a bit of dick will make you feel much better. I’ll cure all this,” He gestured to how Asami’s hand was still firmly around Korra’s waist, “Nastiness.”

“Fuck you.” Korra spat.

“How about I fuck you.”

The grip around Korra’s waist tightened, and Asami drew her back possessively, taking the lead.

“You don’t know who you’re talking to.” Asami said slowly, and a side of Asami that Korra had never seen before came out. Maybe this was who Asami was, when she was in meetings. And was she about to tell this man that Korra was the avatar?

“I don’t know if you’ve heard of Asami Sato, but if you haven’t, allow me to educate you.” The man definitely had heard of her, since his face greened. “In less than an hour, I could have as many spies as I wanted in this building. I could have them arrest you, take you somewhere far away, and have your family never found out about what really happened. I could do that, with just a phone call.”

He held his hands up. “Look lady, I’m sorry. I just thought your girlfriend was hot.”

Korra glanced up at Asami, nervous to see how she’d take that comment. It wasn’t like she was flattered by the man, after all. He was kind of a creep.

“She is. Now leave us alone.”

“Girlfriend, huh?” Korra whispered, and Asami shoved her lightly.

“Whatever, whatever.” The man turned back to his drink, downed it, before leaving the bar.

“Lousy tipper.” The bartender grumbled once he’d gone. She waved the two girls over.

“Sorry about that.” Asami said instantly.

“Nah. We need a bit of diversity in this crappy bar, anyway. And guys like him…” She sighed. “Guys like him make our lives a little bit harder. How about two more Old Fashioneds on the house?”

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

“Eh. It’s not gonna sink me.” The lady shrugged, pouring the drinks. “Have as many as you want, honestly.”

“Thanks!” Korra said, taking hers and Asami’s drink and inhaling them both.

“Korra!” Asami groaned, trying to wrestle her glass from Korra’s hands.

“It’s my birthday!”

“Ugh, you suck.”

“On our third date, yeah.” Korra grinned cockily, and Asami blushed crimson.

“ _Shut up!”_

“You guys make a cute couple.” The bartender observed, serving them both another drink. “Where’d you meet?”

“The academy.” Korra said. “She was a bitch. I was cool and muscular and thought she was hot when she yelled. The rest is history.”

Asami scoffed. “That’s not how I’d put it.”

“Oh yeah?” Korra held up her arms and flexed and Asami’s eyes immediately shot to the bulging muscles of her biceps. Before she could stop herself, she bit her lip. “Exactly!” Korra cried, and Asami put her face in her hands from embarrassment.

“You know Kya?” The bartender asked.

“ _You_ know Kya?” Asami repeated with surprise.

“Yeah, actually.” The bartender smiled. “The name’s June. We’ve known each other since we were kids.”

“Oh, _you’re_ June!” Asami gasped. “She’s mentioned you a few times. I even saw a picture of you but…”

“The hair?” June laughed.

“Well, yeah.”

“I cut it off recently. Needed a change. And since I’m about to start teaching animal training at the Academy, I figured I didn’t want to give a dragon an excuse to pull me by the ponytail.”

“You’re going to teach at the academy?” Korra asked.

June nodded, pouring them both another drink. Korra stole Asami’s again, earning herself a teasingly stern look.

“Mhm. Kya helped me, ah, get the job.” June flustered a bit, and Asami shot Korra a smirk.

“Do you know Lin?” Korra asked quickly, hoping Asami would get the message. Kya was off-limits.

“Yeah. We were never as close though.” June shrugged. “Would you like anything else to drink?” She asked, mainly towards Korra.

“Tequila!”

That turned out to be a mistake.

They both got _drunk_. And not fun, happy, giddy drunk. Not emotional and crying drunk. Not angry drunk either. They were just the kind of drunk where everything is moving and all that was anchoring Korra was Asami. It didn’t help that her anchor moved as much as she did.

“Is it just… me or is this… mountain getting… taller?” Korra slurred.

“Did you - _hicc_ \- know that mountains get… Taller every year?” Asami asked. “Like _trees_.”

“They do?” Korra gasped.

“Mhm.” Asami nodded. “By about a centimetre.”

“You’re so smart. I can’t wait till we’re married.” Korra said. “You’re going to do all my taxes.”

“Only if you have children with me.” Asami said. “I know you said you don’t want them, but I _really do.”_

Korra thought for a moment. “Okay. As long as they aren’t twins.” She shivered. “Twins are creepy.”

“That’s just your incest cousins.”

“ _Twincest_ cousins.”

Asami laughed loudly, almost falling over.

“Oh Korra. You’re so funny. I love you so much.”

“You do?” Korra exclaimed. “I love you too!”

A comfortable pause stretched over them, and finally Korra called her dad and asked him to come fetch them. The snow wasn’t that bad tonight, but Korra was hardly in the mindset to notice the weather. All she wanted to look at was a certain pair of green eyes.

“Are we going to remember this in the morning?” Asami whispered, her exhale turning to dragon breath in the night’s air.

“Absolutely!” Korra said.

They didn’t, but it was best that way. There was a far more important time, when those words had to be exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is ONE last chapter before they go back to the academy, so i hope you guys enjoy the fluff. (and, dramatic drum roll, the smut ;))) )
> 
> also, i think it was pretty obvious, but the timelines between kuvira/opal/pabu/bolin and korrasami are not running together. they're separate storylines, but soon they shall merge!


	31. "It's The Third Date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IK I PROMISED SMUT BUT IT JUST WASN'T WORKING AND I COULDN't MAKE IT RIGHT
> 
> (plus, it felt kinda inappropriate, since the last part of this chapter borders some issues to do with sexual assault!)

Korra and Asami got home on the twenty seventh of October, and Asami didn’t see Korra again until Halloween, when they’d scheduled their third date.

She was excited – beyond excited, but she was also disgustingly busy at work, after taking a whole week off, so the two hadn’t spent much time together during those couple of days, except for the occasional text and a five minute facetime on the twenty-eighth. Korra didn’t seem to mind though, as long as she got date night with Asami. Plus, as soon as they got back to the academy, she’d have Asami all to herself, something that Asami reminded Korra of constantly.

They’d decided not to share a bed this year, purely because something about that seemed… _improper_. And her and Korra’s relationship was still new and fresh, and Asami’s worst fear was that it would turn out like her and Mako’s relationship, with no emotional connection and constant awkward sex being the only common occurrence.

On top of this, Korra had got a letter regarding her new teaching lessons this year, and her accommodation.

“ _They gave me a place for Naga to sleep_!” Korra had chimed over the phone. There was a rustling of paper, which was what Asami assumed to be the letter. “ _A dog bed in my new room. Woah, a new room. I didn’t even read that part_.”

Asami had laughed. “That part seems important.”

“ _They say I can decorate it however I want, and that… Nice! A double bed_!” Korra was clearly very pleased. “ _Now I don’t have to stay in that tiny room alone, without Ty-Lee and Mai. By the way, did you get the cancellation letter of Azula and Ty-Lee’s wedding_? _What was that?_ ”

“I did.” Asami had frowned. “I wonder what that’s about. Have you spoke to them?”

“ _They’ve been distant_.” Korra had paused. “ _I will try again in a week_.”

“You should.”

There had been another pause.

“ _Oh. Asami, uh_ …” Korra sounded concerned, or maybe frustrated.

“What?”

“ _They’ve given me a new timetable, uh. So I can’t take astronomy_.”

Asami had felt her heart sink in her chest, but she pushed down those emotions. She was dating the avatar after all. It couldn’t always be watching the stars together under a blanket. They both had jobs to do, important ones.

“That’s okay, Korra.” She tried to sound as honest as she could. “I understand.”

“ _You do_?”

“More than. I’m the CEO of a huge company as well, you know. I can’t take engineering this year. I have to take,” She had made a fake gagging noise, “ _Finance_.”

Korra’s laughter had made Asami feel a little better.

 _“I’m excited for our date tomorrow_.”

“Me too.”

And now tomorrow was here.

Asami was excited. Beyond excited. Korra had been ever so mysterious about the whole thing. She sent Korra a quick text asking how to dress, because she truly had no idea. It was already six o’clock, and Korra had been radio silent all day.

**_Asami:_ how should I dress???**

Korra replied straight away.

**_Korra:_ nothing fancy!!! **

**_Korra:_ honestly maybe sweats **

**_Asami:_ sweats ?**

**_Korra:_ just something comfy!!**

**_Korra:_ be there is ten!**

Asami blinked at the message.

**_Asami:_ In TEN??**

**_Asami:_ Korra that is not enough time for me to get ready!**

**_Asami:_ I require at LEAST thirty minutes notice**

**_Asami:_ Korra!**

**_Asami:_ don’t ignore me bitch**

**_Korra:_ be there in nine!**

**_Asami:_ I hate you. Fine.**

She was already wearing make-up (thankfully), from a business skype call with Varrick earlier that day, so all she had to do was pick out an outfit. Even she should be able to pick out something comfortable in ten minutes. She opened her wardrobe, scanning the contents.

There was always the casual white crop top and light grey sweat combo, but maybe that was too casual? She could pull a denim jacket over it, though, and then add a bit of jewellery. Pairing this look with some black converse, she put on her hoop earrings, and had time to go over her lips with a layer of lip gloss before the doorbell rang. She ran down the spiral staircase from her bedroom and to the front door.

“Korra!” She grinned, pulling the girl into a bear hug.

“You look pretty.” Korra said at once. She was wearing a blush, and Asami realised why when she spotted the flowers.

“Oh, you didn’t have to.” She said softly, taking the bouquet from Korra.

“I wanted to.” Korra said with a smile, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. “There’s yellow jasmine flowers, because, uh, you smell like jasmines and they mean friendship. Which is kind of how this whole thing started. And there’s clematis in there, because they look good with jasmines pretty much. But they do mean ingenuity, and mental love, and if there’s anyone who’s deserving of that title, then it’s easily you. Oh, and daisies. Because I like daisies.”

Asami was beaming broadly at Korra. “You’re adorable.”

“Uh—I am _not!_ ” Korra spluttered, blushing even more deeply. Asami leant over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, and she felt Korra sink into her touch ever so slightly.

“Yes. You are.” She giggled. “Oh! And what about this one?”

There was a single flower that wasn’t quite like the rest, near the bottom of the bouquet.

“Uhm! Actually, well,” And if Korra had been blushing before, she was now _maroon._

“Korra…?”

“It’sawhitedittanydon’tyoudarelookupthemeaningokay.” Korra said in one breath.

“A what? A white dittany?”

“Yes. Whatever. We’re _going!”_ Korra grabbed Asami by the arm and dragged her down her drive, and Asami giggled the whole while. Korra was being especially cute that evening. She was dressed in a black hoodie, with a white water tribe print down one sleeve, and cropped leggings, showing off her muscles legs very pleasantly.

“I like your sneakers.” She told Korra, eyeing the high-top vans.

“Ah, thanks.” Korra grinned “I like your face. Makeup! I meant I like the face, on your makeup. The _makeup on your face!_ Oh my god, what is wrong with me?” She half-laughed, half-sighed.

Asami burst out into laughter. Korra opened the door to the cab (Could Korra drive? Asami wasn’t sure…) and she got in smoothly. Korra went around the back and entered through the other side, sitting in the seat next to Asami.

“Where to?” The driver asked. It had been a while since Asami had gone anywhere in something that wasn’t a limo or a satomobile. She wasn’t sure how safe she felt in this vehicle.

“The drive-in.” Korra told him, glancing to gauge Asami’s reaction.

“Ah, you seeing Night Of the Killer Clowns?” He asked, turning the ignition on and revving the box of steel. Asami gripped the side of her seat. She _sure hoped this guy could drive well._

“Yup.”

“Night of the Killer Clowns?” Asami asked. “Sounds _terrible_.”

Korra’s face fell, and it felt like a punch in the gut for Asami.

“If you don’t want to go, I mean, we can go somewhere else. I just thought because you like horror stuff then…”

“Korra, no. I’m going to love it.” She grinned, locking her fingers in with Korra’s quickly. “I’ll just treat it like a comedy.”

Korra still didn’t look happy.

“How are we even going to go to a drive-in without a car?” Asami realised, and Korra’s smile grew back.

_Whew, crisis averted._

“I know a place.” She said.

“Korra, you say _I know a place_ , and then make me sit on Naga’s back.”

Korra burst out with laughter. “I wish I’d thought of that!” She laughed. “But no, it’s better than that. Somehow. Now, come on.”

The taxi had pulled up and Korra tossed the man _far_ too many yuans. Asami was convinced Korra had no idea how money worked here, she must have sent the man nearly one hundred, for a ten minute drive. Not that the driver was complaining.

Korra led Asami, her hand firmly clasped in hers, to the ticket booth. Patrons were clearly meant to be sat in a car, but Korra just walked straight up and knocked on the glass.

“Oh, the _Avatar!_ ” The man grinned, as soon as he saw Korra. “You’re back!”

“You told him?” Asami whipped around to Korra, but she just shook her head.

“Nope. He calls me that because—”

“This chick has seen every _James Bond_ film. Never mind the elements, that takes _commitment_. You know those movers from the mortal realm? I don’t even know how she’d got a hold of all the copies, and there’s so many!” The man grinned, thrusting two tickets into Korra’s palm. “I take it you’re going to the roof?”

“You got it.”

“Don’t have too much fun.” He winked.

Korra smirked. “No promises.”

“Korra!” Asami cried, as Korra pulled her into the field where all the cars were parked, and down the side, around the back, towards the snacks bar.

“It is our third date.” She said teasingly, before turning to the teenage boy at the snack bar. He had messy red hair and freckles, reminding Asami faintly of Ron Weasley. “I’ll have… hmm… a hot dog. Wait, make that three hot dogs, with chilli and mustard on all three. And some nachos, and a cherry coke. Oh, and some marshmallow sticks, strawberry pencils, Reece’s pieces, Starbursts, M and Ms, Skittles,” She was pointing to practically the whole selection of candy, as the boy desperately tried to keep up with her bucket of sweets, “And a large popcorn. Sweet, _duh_ , with as much butter as you’re willing to part with. Do you want anything, Asami?”

Asami grinned. “That’s all for you?”

Korra raised her eyebrows, which was all the answer Asami needed.

“I’ll have a sprite.” She said with a half-smile, still looking over at Korra.

“Uh, okay!” The boy cried, still anxiously putting everything onto a large tray for Korra. The shorter girl leant over and gave him a hand.

 **“** By the way…” She said, looking over at his name tag. “Devin. We’re going up top. The boss man said it’s okay.”

 _How often did Korra come here?_ Asami wondered.

“No problem!” Devin squeaked. He probably didn’t get pretty girls ordering so much very often. Asami mused, for a moment, whether he thought Korra was pretty. Korra had said once that she wasn’t the type of person that people considered attractive, but Asami was positively certain that wasn’t true. Especially with the way Devin Weasley was fawning over her food right then.

Once Korra had secured her tray, carrying it easily thanks to her muscles, she went around the back of the snack bar to reveal a set of crooked stairs, the type that don’t have any structure underneath the steps.

“It’s safer than it looks.” Korra assured her, spotting Asami’s concerned face. She proceeded to clamber up the steps, balancing the tray in one hand. Thankfully, she reached the top without spilling anything and set the tray down. “You coming?” She called back down, to where Asami was watching (her ass).

“Uh, yeah.” She bumbled, coming up the stairs and spying Korra’s consideration of ‘ _I know a place’._

“You like it?” Korra asked.

There was a huge red picnic blanket set out, with lots of candles blaring in the moonlight, all different lengths and shades of beige. Korra’s snacks were set down, but there were two plates which she was already splitting the food between (she must have known Asami wasn’t going to order anything). They had a good view of the screen, advertisements already playing, the sea of cars in front of them hardly disrupting her vision. The best part, however, had to be the rose petals Korra had scattered around the whole area.

She picked one up, eyeing it. They were red, and crinkled – _fresh,_ even? She almost gasped at the realisation.

“Oh, Korra…” She breathed.

“The roses were too much, right? I thought so, but Bolin said—”

“I love them.” Asami interjected, tears pooling on her eyelid. “Nobody… Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before.”

Korra smiled at her bashfully, before pressing a kiss to Asami’s knuckle, the one that held the rose petal.

“You deserve it.” She told her, and with the way Korra was saying it, Asami believed her.

They sat down, and immediately Korra began to chow down on her snacks. Well, they could hardly be called snacks, it was more like multiple whole meals.

“Eat something, Sami.” Korra instructed her, and Asami shrugged sheepishly before biting into the hot dog. She let out a soft moan, her eyes widening.

“This is so good!” She cried, and Korra laughed.

“I’ve tried all the food joints in the city. You thought I’d take you somewhere crappy to eat?”

“Well no, but this is cinema food. It’s never going to be amazing.” Asami paused, taking another bite. “Almost never, apparently.”

Korra stole a nacho from her plate, before biting it mischievously.

“You have chips on your plate?” Asami quirked an eyebrow.

“It tastes better when it’s yours.” Was all Korra said, before turning to the film (so she didn’t see the blush spreading on Asami’s cheeks). “Oh! It’s starting!”

She shuffled closer to Asami, and without even thinking about it, Asami wrapped her arm around Korra. Korra looked up at her, and they made eye-contact. Her eyes were soft, grey under the moonlight. Slowly, Korra leant up and connected their lips, before parting them and re-focussing on the mover. Asami wondered if she was still blushing.

“Thanks.” Korra mumbled. “I’m probably going to get scared.”

Asami remembered Korra telling her she was going to _hate_ their date.

“You don’t like horror films?” She asked. “Then why’d you pick this.”

“Have you _seen_ your bookcase?” Korra asked, as if that was the only answer she needed to provide. She made a point, Asami did like gothic novels. And horror films were her favourite. She was more a fan of things like _The Purge_ , and _It_ , but maybe this film wouldn’t be terrible.

She squeezed Korra a little tighter.

As she was watching the screen, she realised it was a little blurry.

“Crap!” She muttered, sitting up. Korra’s eyes followed her. “I forgot my contacts.”

“Do we need to go back…?”

“No, of course not.” Asami shot her a smile. “I’ve got my glasses. Don’t laugh at me.”

She pulled the frames onto her face, blinking at the screen. Satisfied that she could see much better, she turned back to Korra, who was watching her with pink cheeks and a slightly open mouth.

“What?” Asami asked.

“N…Nothing.” Korra whispered, turning back to the film and descending into Asami’s hold again. “You don’t wear your glasses very often.” She said after another minute.

“Don’t I?” Asami wondered aloud. “I wear them a lot at home, when I’m reading.”

“Are you short-sighted or long-sighted, then?”

Korra’s brow was furrowed in confusion. It was cute.

“A little bit of both.”

They were whispering, despite the fact that nobody could hear them all the way up here. And in fact, she could hear people who were yelling down by the front.

The first jump scare was about ten minutes into the film, and Korra practically shed her skin as she leapt in Asami’s hold.

“Fuck…” She hissed into Asami’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Asami whispered.

“Yeah, uh. I’m fine.” Korra gulped, turning back to the film. Asami watched her for another second, noticing the sharpness of Korra’s jawline and the adorable tint to her dark cheeks, before placing a kiss to where her jaw met her ear.

Another twenty minutes went by, and Asami noticed how Korra would flinch when something would pop out, but she never turned to look at Asami. She traced patterns on the inside of Korra’s thigh, hoping to at least distract her a little.

An hour passed, and there was a particularly gorey scene in which a clown with a chainsaw tortured a teenage girl.

“Nope!” Korra said, as soon as the clown turned the chainsaw on. “I can’t do this.” She pressed herself right up into Asami’s body, and Asami lovingly wrapped her arms around the girl.

“It’s not real, you know?”

“Say that to that girl’s _arm_ on the floor!” Korra whispered. The detached limb looked incredibly fake and prop-like to Asami, but she decided not to add that.

Asami tried to soothe Korra as bet as she could, rubbing her hands up and down the girl’s back. If anything, it was a little distracting having Korra’s breath in the crook of her neck, but Asami tried to push those thoughts aside.

 _It is the third date…_ She whispered internally, but again, forced herself to push those thoughts away.

“Okay, I’m fine.” Korra said after a minute. “The scene is over right?”

“Isn’t the _Avatar_ meant to be a bit braver than this?” Asami teased.

“Well, if the Red Lotus enlist a bunch of murdering clowns, then I assure you, I shall be stepping down.” Korra snarked, reaching for Asami’s sprite and taking a sip. “Ugh. How can you drink this? It tastes like TV static.”

“I’ve watched you drink sparkling water.” Asami pointed out.

“And?”

“You’re telling me that Sprite tastes more like TV static to you than sparkling water?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“How on Earth do I like you.” Asami sighed, turning her attention back to the mover.

“You like me, huh?” Korra jabbed her with her elbow, and Asami giggled.

“Yeah. I like you, dumbass.”

“I like you too.” Her hand snaked around Asami, pulling her closer. This time, however, her hand was much lower down, stroking her hip, and Asami shuddered.

“Korra…” She muttered, and when she looked at Korra, her eyes were much darker, half-lidded and needy.

“Yes, Asami?” Korra asked with a smirk, and Asami couldn’t hold back for another moment. She lunged forward, connecting their lips and pressing Korra to the floor. Korra writhed only for a moment, before relaxing under Asami’s hold.

“Like this?” Asami whispered, pressing kisses to Korra’s neck. “God, I can’t fucking control myself around you…”

“Clearly not… Since you just… Swore…” Korra stammered, her hands pulling Asami downwards, latched onto her back with her blunt nails digging in. Asami shivered under the touch, sucking on Korra’s neck.

She sat up abruptly, realising exactly the context of the situation.

“It’s the third date.” She said flatly. Korra raised her eyebrows.

“it… Is?”

Her chest was rising and falling very quickly.

“How emotionally invested are you in this mover?” Asami asked.

“Not at all. In fact, I’m kind of not enjoying it.” Korra smirked.

“Good.” She stood up, and pulled Korra with her, before growling into her ear, “Because we’re doing this at home.”

-

Korra chased Asami up her spiral staircase, laughing as she did so. Asami had said something stupid, something a little mean, about Korra being a coward at the cinema, and now Korra was running after her.

Asami shrieked when Korra caught up to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. They were at the top of the stairs, and she was wearing the prettiest smile Korra had ever seen.

Those green eyes… They were nothing like they’d once been. They were full of affection, and adoration, and Korra got lost just looking at them.

“I’m not…” She panted. “…A coward!”

And then she kissed Asami, because really, what else was there to do?

“Prove it.” Asami groaned against Korra’s lips, and Korra grabbed Asami by the thighs, pulling her upwards and pressing her against the door of Asami’s bedroom. They’d made out plenty of times, so this was something Korra could do.

It didn’t matter how much she’d fantasised about the next part, she was still quite nervous.

The kissing, however, she could do.

Soft lips moved against each other, hands intertwined against the door, and the scent of jasmines began to mix in with Korra’s own scent.

“It’s the third date.” Asami whispered, as if Korra needed reminding.

“It is.” She whispered back, her fingers kneading the flesh of Asami’s soft thighs.

“My bed is about five metres away.” Asami kissed down Korra’s jawline, before whispering roughly into Korra’s ear, “So _hurry up_.”

Korra didn’t need to be told twice. The door swung open, and before Asami could find out what was happening, she was pressed against the bed. She reached up for her glasses, attempting to take them off.

“No.” Korra grabbed her hand. “Keep them on.”

It was _imperative_ that she kept them on.

“You into girls with glasses?” Asami smirked, kissing the palm of Korra’s hand softly.

“I’m into you with glasses.”

And apparently that really did it for Asami, because her eyes filled with something soft, and she was kissing Korra again, and it was gentler. Far less passionate than before, but Korra didn’t mind the change of pace.

“Let’s do this.” She whispered against Korra’s lips.

“You sure?”

Just because they’d said they were doing it on the third date, it didn’t mean that it was set in stone. Korra would be happy just laying here, as long as it was with Asami.

Instead of replying to Korra, Asami ripped off her top. Somewhere along the way, her necklace and jacket had been discarded, and now Korra was just looking at pale skin and a red lace bra.

She gaped, eyeing the cleavage that was literally _less than a foot_ away from her.

With a giggle, Asami used her fingers to put Korra’s jaw back in place.

“You’re a dumbass.” She teased.

“You’re beautiful.” Korra said sincerely, pressing the softest of kisses to Asami’s lips. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“…Korra.” She whispered, and Korra brushed some hair out of her face.

“Let me go first.” Korra whispered. “Please… I’d like to touch you…”

“Yes. Yes, okay. Yes.” Asami nodded, almost frantically, and before she’d finished speaking, Korra was running kisses down her neck, her teeth scraping the flesh there.

Asami managed to taste like strawberries and sweat, even then, because of course she did, and Korra couldn’t be happier. She knew this was where she was meant to be. Knew this was where she wanted to be. This was her home.

“Asami…” She whispered, against her collarbone.

It looked like Asami understood, because she whispered, “Korra.” In return.

Soft, heaven, paradise. She’d found what she’d always been searching for.

Asami’s skin was hot, and when she finally brushed her lips over the bra, over where she desperately wanted to be, she could feel the heat seeping through to her lips.

“I want you.” Asami said, and she unclipped her own bra. Korra watched in delight, the motion of breasts falling out of their supports, and into Korra’s line of sight, being a motion she hoped she’d never forget.

“Perfect.” She whispered, immediately cupping her breasts. Asami’s back arched, pushing herself further into Korra’s hands. This was the furthest they’d ever gone. Korra was walking through new, fresh territory. It was something she was going to remember for the rest of her life.

Under the desire, under all the want, there was something much more meaningful, and Korra was clinging to that feeling with dear life.

Asami pulled the bra off from around her and tossed it to the ground.

“You next.” She murmured.

“I’m not, uh, wearing a…” Korra trailed off, before internally saying _fuck it_ and ripping off her black hoodie.

Green eyes widened at the sight of Korra’s bare breasts.

“Oh.” She whispered. “Oh, wow.”

And of course they’d seen each other naked before, but it was never like this. They’d definitely not done what Asami did next, anyway. Lips pressed against the skin under Korra’s breasts, before curling around her areola and eventually taking the dark brown nipple into her mouth.

Korra moaned.

“Fuck, Asami…”

She twined her fingers in raven locks and pushed Asami against her chest.

“That feels so good…”

“Yeah?” She could feel Asami’s smirk.

“Ngg…” Korra cried, as Asami’s tongue darted out and pressed against her nipple.

The next hour (or was it ten?) were the best of Korra’s life. She didn’t have any way to prove that, but she was almost positive that that was the case. How could it not be?

She had slept with Asami.

And it hadn’t been like anything she’d experienced before. Korra would never describe that experience as fucking. It had been electrifying, it had been passionate, it had been all she ever wanted it to be.

Now, it was the early hours of the morning, and Asami was running her fingers all over Korra’s back.

“Korra, where did you get this burn?”

She was sat up against her bed post, whilst Korra laid on the bed, face down. They were both naked. Korra had no idea where the covers were (they’d discarded those a while back). She turned her head.

“I got it when I was in a fire, when I was five.”

“Does it hurt to touch?”

“No.”

Asami ran her fingers over it, and after a moment, she gasped.

“Korra, oh my god.”

“What?”

“The seal… It’s _here_.”

Korra sat up with a jolt.

“it’s _What?_ ”

-

“You’re taking me on a date, Bataar.” She said firmly. It was like giving an order to a younger cadet. It came to Kuvira as easy as that did, anyway.

The man looked up from the paper on his desk, eyes wide and concerned. His hair was slicked back, in his usual obnoxious way, the sides shaved as stated by the Guard’s dress protocol. His shirt, too, was crisp and uniform and ideal. Everything about this was ideal. That was why, a year ago, this had been everything to her. He’d marked her place in The Guard, her place in Zaofu, in everything she knew.

Her Place.

“Sorry, Kuvira, what was that?” He blinked incredulously. His eyes were wide with surprise.

“Don’t you want to?” She asked, feigning insecurity. The largest part of her knew that she didn’t care what he said, but this was what Opal told her to do. And she had Bolin, now, and she was happy. And Kuvira wanted to be happy like that. Of course there was Pabu. She had considered Pabu, admittedly, but she cared about her friendship with him far too much to risk that.

Plus, a relationship with Bataar was nothing short of _advantageous_.

He was the head of The Guard, after all, and easily her ticket to the top. To Her Future.

“I do!” Bataar jumped to his feet. “Do _you_ want to? I’d thought…”

She knew what he’d thought.

Her interest in him had seemingly dissolved over the months since they’d first got to know each other, and she didn’t kid herself in thinking he would be blind to it. She winced, a little, thinking about how painfully obvious she’d been before, flirting and forcing herself to laugh at his painfully unfunny jokes. The difference between sixteen and eighteen was incredibly substantial, as it turned out.

“I do want to. I’m eighteen now, so it’s no longer… Improper.” She said. “And we’re going tonight, but you’re paying and choosing where to go.”

“Would you like me—”

“Pick me up at eight.” She finished, turning on her heels and leaving his office.

She didn’t look back, but she could imagine him standing there, mouth wide open, his paperwork falling to the floor underneath him.

It was actually 7:56 when he picked her up. Good. Early, but only just. If he’d have been even a minute late, Kuvira would have broken the whole thing off. This was on a provisional basis, and she was sure that Bataar knew that.

“Hey Kuvira.” He greeted. Brown slacks, cream shirt, copious hair gel. Kuvira hated it, but it was perfect. The ideal first date with her ideal man.

“Hey.” She forced a smile. “Let’s go.”

He handed her flowers. Red roses. Basic, boring, plain, but at the same time, exactly what Kuvira needed. They were definitely the sort of flowers you give to someone on a first date.

“Thank you.” She said, “Let me just go put them inside.”

Her room was the same as all rooms in the manor, and with that being said, her trash can was in the same place, next to the wardrobe. The door was closed in a manner that meant he couldn’t watch her dispose of the waste. As she did it, she felt a little guilty, but in all honesty, was Bataar really interested in her? Only in the same ways she was interested in him.

This was a matter of The Guard.

“Where are we going, then?” She asked.

“You look gorgeous, Kuv.” Bataar said, holding out his hand to her.

_Okay, don’t answer my question then._

Kuvira was wearing a white blouse and navy slacks, with heels. Smart, but nothing ridiculous. She’d briefly considered a dress, but business casual was more her style.

“Thanks, as do you. I like your…” She scanned his appearance, looking for something that stood out to her. Instead of finishing her sentence, she trailed off.

Clearly misunderstanding her silence, Bataar smiled smugly. “Thanks. We’re just going to a bar, if that’s okay with you?”

“Drinks?” Kuvira asked indifferently. It wasn’t much different from their normal nights together, and Kuvira was okay with that. That was probably for the best.

“Not in the usual place.” Bataar assured her, misunderstanding Kuvira _again_. “It’s a little bit nicer. I’ve got a tab there, as well, so.”

“Ideal.” Kuvira said. That was the word of the day, apparently.

“Not that you aren’t worth more than that.” Bataar said anxiously, opening the door to the limousine. “I just didn’t know how serious you were about this.”

“I’m very serious.” She told him, silently adding _‘just not in the way you think_ ’.

The drive to the bar was fine, verging on comfortable. They spoke exclusively about The Guard, and if Bataar’s hand hadn’t been on Kuvira’s thigh it could have been performed in uniform in the board room, and Kuvira wouldn’t have known the difference.

 _“Green Monster”_ Kuvira read the name of the bar aloud. The compilation of large and glowing green letters hanging above the door, towered above the two of them. “Like jealousy?”

Bataar shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s just a nice bar.”

Kuvira followed him inside. She didn’t recognise anyone, which she was thankful for. The idea of Pabu or Opal seeing her with Bataar was mortifying. On one level, she felt as thought she were _whoring_ herself out, as if this date (business arrangement) was something to be ashamed of.

It certainly wasn’t a Bolin and Opal date (Bopal, as Pabu was now calling them), with music and candles and romantic gestures. But Kuvira was sure she didn’t want that, not with Bataar. But then, _with who?_ She felt like she knew the answer, but couldn’t bring herself to form it.

“How are your other friends from The Academy?” Bataar asked, holding two fingers up to the bartender. “Two of my usual.”

“You come here often enough to have a usual?” She asked, curiously.

“And how often do you drink at the Guard’s bar?” He replied, meeting her halfway.

She smirked. “Touché.”

Two brown drinks were put in front of her. It smelled a little stronger than beer. Kuvira didn’t drink enough to know what it was – she went to the bar socially, more than anything. Didn’t want to ruin her exercise schedules.

“Thank you.” She told the bartender. He was a young man, with red curly hair that reminded her of Pabu. She couldn’t help but think she’d rather be on a date with him.

“You never answered my question. How are your other friends? Asami?”

“She’s okay. I don’t really text her. Opal does, though, and it seems like she’d doing okay.”

“Good to hear.”

“She’s going to the South later this year, with Korra.” Kuvira added conversationally.

“Korra’s the nonbender? Her best friend? I remember her from class. Quite a firecracker.”

“Yeah.” Kuvira nodded. “I like Korra. She’s almost as buff as me.”

Bataar laughed warmly, moving his hand to Kuvira’s waist and squeezing the flesh there. She wriggled under the touch.

“Nobody is as buff as you, I’m sure.” He ordered another, stronger, drink for himself, before noticing Kuvira’s untouched drink. “Would you like me to get you something else?”

_A water._

“No, I’m okay.” She lifted the glass to her lips and faked a sip. For some reason, she didn’t feel like getting inebriated around Bataar that night. He felt different to usual, and she felt uncomfortable.

He downed the stronger drink, before ordering a shot.

“Maybe you should slow down.” She observed, as he finished his shot.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He snarled, before smiling. “I’m your Captain, Kuvira. You should do as I say.”

Well, this was not the atmosphere she’d expected to feel on this date. Far from ideal.

“I think I’m going to go home.” She said, picking up her purse. “It’s getting late.”

“The night is young?” Bataar said in confusion, and he sounded to be somewhat fuzzy from the alcohol. His arm wrapped around Kuvira’s waist and he pulled her onto his lap. Before Kuvira knew what was happening, hot kisses were being pressed upon her neck.

“Bataar!” She cried, standing up in horror.

He licked his lips. “You have a nice ass, Kuvira.” He muttered, his eyes everywhere _but_ her face.

“I’m going.”

“No, you’re not.” He grabbed her by the hip, and the last thing Kuvira saw before she closed her eyes in disgust, was his face looming over her, and a hand grasping at her ass.

“ _She said she doesn’t want that, dickhead!”_

A voice snapped her eyes open, and it was just in time, too, because she managed to see Pabu hit Bataar in the jaw, and send him flying across the bar.

He turned to her, wide and wild eyes, red hair longer than it had ever been, with a smile.

“Bet you’re glad to see me.” He grinned.

Kuvira’s heart lurched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meaning of a white dittany flower: love, passion. known most to be an aphrodisiac ;)))))
> 
> also korra and asami definitely switch, but it depends exclusively on what mood asami is in. that lady gets what she wants ;) and korra is DYING to please
> 
> and back to the academy we go! it's been a while. i miss it :,) and to be honest, this marks the end of the FLUFF FEST that has been korrasami, at least for the last little bit. there's still a little fluff here and there, but i hope you are ready for ANGST! and some interesting plot, i hope (but mainly angst oops)
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bisexualyoda1)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! BEFORE YOU PROCEED! IF YOU LIKED TYZULA IN THIS FIC, THIS IS WHERE YOU SHOULD READ THE SPIN-OFF TYZULA SHORT FIC IN THE TIMELINE. HERE'S THE LINK: [tyzula spin off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604109/chapters/64865542)
> 
> if u don't care about tyzula, then you don't have to read it and it won't affect this story much (until the epilogue, but don't worry, that's a loooong way off). Or, you can just read it once you've finished this story! you can even read it Without reading this story, that's how flexible it is. 
> 
> If you do read it, I hope you like it!

“Uh, what did we miss?” Mako asked, eyebrows raised.

Him and Wu had just registered with the academy, with and found everyone under their usual mushroom, except the sight that befell them was… Curious, to say the least.

Nothing had been out of the ordinary on their way there – no, it had all been very regular, just the way Mako liked it. Wu had been annoying, in his usual petulant way, and Mako had been overly bearing, as was the manners of his duty as a body guard.

The Academy was as it had been ten months ago. Three looming black skyscrapers, surrounded by fields of gigantic mushrooms. Better than Ba Sing Se, and _much_ better than Arkansas.

Still, what was before him made little to no sense.

Opal was placed directly on top of Bolin’s knee, and soft kisses were being splattered on the larger boy’s cheeks, followed by manly giggles.

The last letter he’d read from Bolin had been months ago (being the body guard for Wu was a very time-consuming task), and he’d skim-read something about Opal and him, but this was certainly… New.

He was happy for his brother though. It was just… Different. A lot can change in ten months.

On top of that, Pabu was sat near Bolin, and him and Kuvira were glaring daggers at each other. Noticeably. Like some sort of cartoon fight scene. And it wasn’t in their usual, playful, prank war kind of way. He’d never seen Kuvira looked so vehemently aggressive, and certainly never at Pabu of all people.

That was also new.

“Where’s Asami and Korra?” Wu asked, taking a seat near Kuvira. The firebender hadn’t even noticed the two girls absence. Probably bad, since he’d been in love with them both at one point or another. Maybe. He wasn’t too sure about that, actually.

Mako watched fondly as Wu brushed the grass before sitting down. Before he’d even realised it’d happened, he had grown to like Wu’s snobbish mannerisms. They were very identifying, and Mako liked the confidence it gave him when it came to his guard duties – if somebody was going to pretend to be Wu, and _not_ brush their seat before sitting down, Mako would know instantly it wasn’t the Earth King.

“Went to see Tenzin.” Kuvira grunted, her eyes still staring steel at Pabu, as if she’d be able to metalbend the iron out of his bloodstream and kill him instantly. Seriously. It was murderous. “Something about a seal. Usual bullshit.”

“Are they okay? After that mission?” Mako asked. He’d heard about it from Lin, like the rest of the student body.

“You care?” Kuvira snapped.

_Woah. Somebody really was in a mood._

Mako decided not to say anything about it.

“I think they’re okay.” Opal said, turning her attention away from Bolin momentarily. “They seemed to be even closer than they were before, if that’s possible.”

“And before they were sharing a _bed_ before.” Bolin added, his eyes glued to Opal. The olive-eyed girl smiled at her boyfriend’s comment.

Pabu was sat silently, still staring at Kuvira. Mako thought he didn’t look as angry as she did; maybe more hurt. It was unusual for him to stay so quiet.

“How does that feel, Mako?” Kuvira asked slyly, leaning back to look at him with a contempt. “Your two exes sharing a bed?”

“They’re just close friends.” Mako shrugged. “Like I’d care. And just because we’re exes doesn’t mean there’s any hard feelings.”

Kuvira scoffed, but said nothing more. Her attention was caught when Bolin pressed a particularly _noisy_ kiss to Opal’s neck.

Mako winced. “Bo! Do you have to?”

“You’ll understand when you fall in love with your soulmate.”

“Like that’ll ever happen.” He said dryly. “Just quit it.”

There was another silence, long and punctuated.

Mako felt a thick tension fall over the group, and not one that rooted in awkwardness either. It almost felt like fury. And it had _never_ been there before, not in all their years of joint friendship. Why was this happening?

It must have been Kuvira. Being a firebender meant that Mako was sensitive to fire and heat, and he could practically feel steam pouring from the metalbender’s ears. Luckily, Wu, as he so often did, voiced what Mako was feeling.

“Why’s the vibe in here so weird?” Asked Wu. “I thought this whole _thing_ was _, Kuvira is loud and annoying, whilst Pabu is her little bitch_. Not whatever the hell this is. Oh, and _Bopal_ is real now. When the fuck did that happen?”

“Why is _everyone_ calling it _Bopal?_ ” Kuvira growled, standing up suddenly. “And if you must know, your royal highness, Pabu got me kicked off The Guard, making me affectively homeless, because now I can’t stay with Su _fucking_ Beifong, and don’t have anywhere else to go. So yeah, sorry that the _vibe_ is off. I’m just not feeling too _chipper._ ”

She spat the last word out as if it were a slur.

There was a cold beat of quiet. Mako took a second to gather his thoughts, Kuvira’s outburst shocking him.

“You got kicked off The Guard?” Mako asked, astounded. “What did you do?”

There was another short moment of silence, before Pabu finally spoke up.

“I punched her boss in the face, so she wouldn’t get assaulted. Then, he fired her, and made up a tone of _bullshit_ to his mother.” Pabu looked up at Kuvira in defiance. “I don’t see how I did anything wrong! All I did was try to help you? If anything, you should be mad at Bataar!”

“I didn’t _need_ your help.” Kuvira hissed. “What is it with men and always trying to help girls? Even tiny little wimpy men like you feel so _obliged_ to save the damsel in distress. I didn’t need your help, Pabu! If you hadn’t noticed, I could bench press you and Bolin without breaking a _fucking_ sweat.”

She was very swear-y today.

“You would have just stood there and taken it!” Pabu yelled back. “I’m your best friend, and you wanted me to just stand there and watch?”

Wu nudged Mako in the side. “Looks like we poked the bear.” He murmured, wearing that mischievous smile he often did when drama had just been brought to his attention. It was one of his many hobbies back in his throne room – stirring the pot, occasionally even spinning webs of lies, just to get some of his servants or soldiers to battle it out publicly.

Mako could admit that it wasn’t one of Wu’s better traits, but it was certainly entertaining.

“Why were you even there in the first place?” Kuvira cried, throwing her hands up. Nearby, a metal light post bent in half, cracking at the centre and almost crushing a first-termer. Opal noticed, worry on her face, and Mako watched as she placed a hand on Kuvira’s arm. She looked down at the shorter girl, her expression softening for a fraction of a second, before she turned back to Pabu angrily.

 _That was weird_ , Mako thought _, Is there tension there? Well, it’s_ _best not to say anything._

All eyes were on Pabu as he tried to fumble an answer.

“I was, uhm, in the neighbourhood.”

Kuvira laughed dryly. “Bullshit.”

“Believe what you want.” He stuck up his nose.

Even when they were actually fighting, it was always so childish.

“I believe what I see.”

“Guys, can we stop?” Bolin moaned. “We just got here.”

“Kuvira, my mom isn’t going to kick you out _forever_.” Opal said, “We just need to prove that Bataar was lying.”

“What did he even say?” Wu asked, a little too eagerly.

Kuvira’s expression darkened. “He said I couldn’t keep up with the other soldiers, any more.”

“The other _male_ soldiers.” Opal added. “But my mother sort of ignored that part. I don’t know why Bataar thought gender would matter to her.”

“Probably because her only daughter is weak as shit.” Kuvira said spitefully.

Hurt crossed over Opal’s face. “Oh.”

“Kuvira, I get that you’re upset,” Bolin said seriously, “But don’t lash out at your friends. We’re here for you! Plus, you’re never homeless when you live with the academy. What about that home back in Pennsylvania? You can go there, right?”

“I’m eighteen, jackass.” Kuvira said sharply, before pausing, her face looking sorrowful for a split second. “Sorry about that weak thing, Opal.”

“It’s okay.”

“It really isn’t. I was just mad.”

“No surprises there then.” Pabu said shortly, standing up. “I’m going to go. If you want to talk to me, Kuvira, I’ll be in my room.”

Kuvira stayed silent as he walked away.

“Yeesh. The tea is _hot_.” Wu whispered, and Mako had to bite back a smile.

Lin couldn’t believe her eyes.

This couldn’t be happening. Why was _she_ here? If there was one place Lin had thought she’d be safe from all this, from this very particular figure in her past, it was her place of work. And yet…

“Hello, Lin.” June smiled, pulling the slightly younger woman into a tight hug. “It has been a while, hasn’t it?”

 _Not even nearly long enough_.

“A little less than a year.” She smiled tightly. “You’re… The new animals teacher?”

June grinned widely. Her lips were red and immaculate.

Lin, for a split second, thought that her shorter hair made her face look nicer – less confined, but she pushed this abhorrent thought away as quickly as she could.

“In the flesh. Spiritual animals have always been my favourite.” She said calmly, and Lin couldn’t help but scoff. “As always, the warmest of welcomes from a Beifong.”

She was interrupted before she could reply—

“June!” Kya cried with delight, spotting the two women from the other side of the staff room. Lin bit back a smile as she watched her girlfriend stride over, long hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, with her usual blue dress and painted lips. She couldn’t be showing weakness in front of the other teachers. Not that Kya made her weak.

_Whatever._

“Kya!” June smiled, pulling Lin’s girlfriend into a hug. Yeah, that’s right. Lin’s girlfriend.

A hug that lasted far too long for Lin’s liking, and was verging on becoming an _embrace_. Lin couldn’t help herself, she _coughed_ , and the hug parted and she noticed Kya giving her a look but she ignored it anyway. Kya knew how Lin felt about June.

“I was just talking with Lin here.”

“And was she playing nice?” Kya sent her a playful smile.

“Yes.” Lin growled.

“As nice as she can.” June added, sending a cheeky smile Kya’s way.

God, she hated this. It felt like she was a child again, and these two were older and had their own little secrets, and would tease her and pick on her and _she hate hate hated it._

Before she could say something jabbing, switch the target to June’s back, the door to the staffroom swung open, hitting the wall with a smack.

“Oh, crap. I didn’t know it would do that.”

Korra was at the door, Asami Sato close on her tail. They looked much better than they had since the last time Lin had seen them.

Lin couldn’t help but think Korra looked much thinner, and even more muscular than she had been before, her biceps prominently filling her shirt. Lin would have been impressed, maybe jealous of Korra’s youth and physique, if she wasn’t certain that these muscles were a result of compulsive and intensive training.

Asami looked much the same as she always had, but her hair might have been an inch or so longer, and if it was possible, even shinier. Lin wondered how her scar was doing, if it was healing well, if it had already healed.

“Korra!” Tenzin, who had previously been talking to his mother at the coffee pot, rushed forward and pulled her into a professional hug. “How have you been, child?”

“Bad. Good. Everything in between.” Korra replied, once he’d let go. June, Kya, and Lin were already making their way over – Lin noticed Katara staring at June. Even this annoyed her. _She_ was Kya’s girlfriend, Katara should stare at her.

“We’ve found the seal.” Asami said, as soon as they’d all gathered.

“You’ve _what?_ ” Lin barked. “How?”

She had her doubts, admittedly. It had taken Korra this long, and she wasn’t the only one to have lost hope in the avatar’s abilities. It wasn’t like they needed her, anyway – she’d caused more trouble than solved problems recently. The world had been more at peace when she’d been missing.

“My burn.” Korra said, pulling off her shirt before anyone could stop her.

Lin shut her eyes, looking away swiftly. The last thing the Academy needed was a safeguarding case.

“Lin, look at that.” Kya whispered, and with great reluctance, Lin turned back around. Korra was facing away from them, and her back was in full view.

At the base of her back, under the notch of her spine (which really shouldn’t have been as visible as it was), was a swirling burn mark, the skin mottled and rough. Lin could only imagine the pain that must have occurred when it first happened.

“I’ve had it for as long as I can remember.” Korra said.

“Feel the scar.” Asami told Kya, but before the waterbender could touch Korra’s skin, a greying hand had grabbed her wrist. Katara.

“Let me.” The old woman said, eyeing the scar with distaste. “I’ve seen such workings before, a long time ago.”

Lin knew little of Katara’s past, although her childhood was coloured with Katara’s tales. They never seemed to be true at the time, and now she was even less sure.

 _Had_ Katara watched Aang ride on the back of a gigantic sea monster? Aang had said he couldn’t remember, and the children had deemed it nothing more than a fantasy, but seeing Katara’s eyes then, twisted with the past and the present, Lin wondered which of her stories were false, and which horrors she’d really beheld.

“Mother, what are you…?” Tenzin asked. His eyes were full of concern for his pupil. The ploy of the _language_ courses at the academy had worked (somehow). Korra had picked Italian, Tenzin had been her teacher, and he had been able to monitor her one-on-one, every day.

 _Trust him to grow attached,_ Lin thought, rolling her eyes.

“I can take off the seal.” She told the adults (and Asami, or was Asami technically an adult? She didn’t feel like an adult, since she was a student, but…).

“You can?” Korra asked, turning back around so quickly she almost knocked Katara over. Lin grabbed the elderly woman, shooting Korra a look.

Katara steadied herself, smiling fondly at Lin as she did, before turning back to Korra, and in her usual mothering tone, said, “I can. Not in one sitting, though. I think it will take about three. The first we can do right this moment, if you’d like?”

“As soon as possible.” Both Tenzin and Korra said at once. Korra grinned at the older man.

“And I’ll show you to your room once she’s done.” Lin added, eyeing the way June and Kya were whispering. What were they, fourteen?

“You will…? Thanks.” Korra said unsurely, sending Asami a look. Lin and Kya had talked about the two – Kya had even said that they shared a bed. Lin almost sympathised with the young couple, if that was really what they were, despite the irresponsible galivanting, but the Avatar’s room was an important set up, one that the Academy had had since Aang was around.

 _Aang_. Lin’s heart still panged for her old friend, as much as she tried to force those feelings down.

Katara took Korra into the nearby medical bay, and Lin waited outside. She watched as Kya, latched on to June’s arm, walked right past her, shooting her only a smile before wandering off with June to _wherever_.

Lin grumbled quietly to herself. She was too old for this. Far too old for it. She needed to just marry Kya already, and get these stupid insecurities out of the way.

“She’s done!” Katara popped her head out of the room, some time later. Korra followed, covered in sweat, a strain on her features.

“She looks like shit.” Lin observed.

“Fuck you.” Korra snapped, and both women raised their eyebrows. “Sorry… Uh.”

“It’s fine.” Lin said flatly. “If you’ll follow me. I believe somebody already took your… _dog_ , up. She’s quite big, isn’t she?”

“When I got her,” Korra smiled distantly, “She was the size of a normal dog. Now she’s the size of a normal _car_.”

“She won’t get much bigger now. Ten months old, right? Only a few extra feet yet.”

“Extra _feet_.” Korra muttered, but Lin didn’t reply because the walk to the Avatar’s chambers was short, and they were already there.

“Here we are.” She said, opening the door.

Along time ago, when it was Aang’s room, she’d been in here. It had been different then. There hadn’t been any furniture in there – not like there was now. It had been all futons, and meditation mats, and calligraphy paintings. Never any vases, in case he broke them, or one of the children did. She could vividly remember Kya splashing Bumi, missing him completely, and ruining one of the newer paintings on the walls.

She’d cried, and blamed Lin, and Lin had taken the blame because she’d been, what? _Six?_ Su had still been in diapers, she remembered.

“This isn’t what I expected.” Korra said, turning back to Lin. “It’s almost as big as Asami’s room.”

Lin knew that the Sato girl had got her own room when her father had helped fund the school. It was weird that they’d never taken it off her, but maybe that would have been a little too cruel, even for the agency.

“What did you expect?” Lin asked.

The room was decorated in the water tribe’s colours. Furs coated the floors, paintings and tapestries from the South decked the walls, and a large corner of the room – it had to be ten metres squared of space – was for the _pet_ , with toys and a large bed and even an automated feeding system.

Korra’s new bed was a four poster, and Lin imagined it was similar to what Korra had slept in when she’d been in the South with her father. There was gym equipment on the other side, the non-dog side, since that was what Korra’s _interests_ were found to be.

 _Explains the muscle_ , Lin thought bitterly. She needed to work out more.

“It’s a lot like my room back home. In the South, I mean.” Korra pulled a strange face. “I suppose that is back home.”

“I suppose.” Lin replied dryly.

“My room back _home_ , didn’t have a gym in it, though.” She said with a lopsided grin. “Or a kitchen. Or a _balcony_. Wow, this place is amazing!”

“Naturally. The agency is named after you, Korra. They wouldn’t cut any expenses.”

Korra sighed. “Yeah. I just need to prove that I’m worth it.”

“That you do.”

“Do you believe in me?” Korra asked. “You never used to. When I was just a crappy nonbender. I guess I still am a crappy nonbender, but now you know I’m the avatar, so do you—”

“I always knew what you were, Korra.”

“You… _Did?”_

“And I never thought you were worthy of the title.” Lin said sharply. Korra’s face fell. “But since then…” Flashes of Korra, covered in blood that wasn’t her own, going in to save Asami despite thinking she’d be opposing three talented benders, entered Lin’s mind. She was reckless, stupid even, but it was something at least. It had felt like something Aang would have done. “You’ve started to change my mind.”

“If only I could change my own.” She said sadly, turning back to the window. “Now, I’ve got to go find Sami.”

_And I’ve got to go find Kya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter transitionary chapter today :)
> 
> okay guys. i've made some EXECUTIVE WRITER DECISIONS about the future of kuvira/opal/pabu/bolin. 
> 
> i shall not be commenting any spoilers, or comfirming/denying theories in the comments. i will also not be changing the tag, so future readers won't know before they've read it. but this is your warning, i will NOT be pleasing everyone. some people might get upset depending on how much they care about these ships. remember it's a KORRASAMI fic. originally, these extra couples weren't even going to happen!
> 
> (it was actually impossible to please everyone, which if you ever read the comments, you already know LMAO, but i've gone for what i think works best with the storyline, and is the most DRAMA PACKED, for that good reading experience)
> 
> if u have any questions that need IMMEDIATE responses, here's my tumblr:
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bisexualyoda1)


	33. "We'll Work Out, Won't We?"

Korra and Asami had got to school on the Friday before the first week of lessons, which happened to be the first of November. They awoke from their _night_ , and went straight to the academy, rushed straight past Meng Meng at the front desk, and went right to the staffroom. They bumped into Bolin and Opal on the way (and Korra was pleased they were together, _finally_ ) and saw one very grumpy Kuvira outside, but they stopped for nobody, going straight to the staffroom, straight to Tenzin.

All Korra could think about was _finally, finally she was going to really be the avatar._

That had been Friday night, the same night as her first session with Katara, when Korra’s seal had first started to lift. On Saturday, Katara had done the second part, and now it was finally Sunday.

The process was painful. Not as painful as some of the things Korra had endured before – but it was certainly painful. It felt like what Korra imagined getting a tattoo would feel like, except Katara had said about halfway through that it was _a lot_ more painful than a tattoo, so she had no idea how to gauge the pain. But now she’d gone through it Korra kind of wanted a tattoo.

“Do you think I’d look good with a tattoo?” She’d asked Kuvira, during Saturday breakfast. Asami had already been at the garage, working, which sucked. They’d even slept separately, just because Asami wanted to sleep in her apartment and Korra wanted to sleep in her new room. Was it silly that she already missed her?

“Uh, _for sure_.” Kuvira had grinned. “Can I give you it?”

“No way in hell!”

But, by Sunday, Katara was almost done lifting the seal. Korra couldn’t pretend she wasn’t excited. This was finally a step to fulfilling the promise she made to Naga, finally a step towards becoming an Avatar that could _protect_ people, rather than just cause problems and tragedy.

“Are you okay, today?” Katara asked, as Korra entered the med-bay. She immediately started pulling off her shoes and socks, leaving nothing but her striped boxers and thin undershirt.

“Yup.” Korra beamed, slipping into the bathtub Katara had set out. It was already filled with murky water – supposedly it was healing water, but it smelt like sewage. Korra had gotten used to the smell.

“How has your first weekend been at the academy?” She asked, taking out a bottle of ointment and indicating for Korra to roll over. They did this first. Katara rubbed whatever it was on Korra’s burn for a few minutes, before she activated the healing water. This ointment bit was just to help with the scarring.

“It’s been good actually.” Korra smiled. “As much as I love Republic, it was getting a little lonely. My only friend was my neighbour, and she was always busy with work. Crazy boss, I guess.”

“Is Asami not your friend? She was in Republic City as well, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Oh! Uh, yeah. Haha, I don’t know why I said she wasn’t.” Korra laughed nervously. They hadn’t discussed whether or not they were going to tell their friends about their relationship – if it even was a _relationship_ yet – but in passing, Asami had mentioned something about being careful in case it didn’t work out, so Korra assumed they were keeping it hush hush. “She was always busy with work too.” And then, Korra added in a grumble, “Which she still is, apparently.”

“Are you annoyed at Asami, for working so hard?” Katara asked.

“When you put it like that I sound like an asshole!” Korra laughed. “No, I’m not annoyed. Not really.”

_But I was supposed to get her all to myself, when we got to the academy._

“And how about your other friends? Those brothers, they’re your friends, right? The younger one always reminded me of Sokka.”

Sometimes Korra forgot that Katara’s brother was her foster father. Sometimes she even forgot that Sokka was part of this whole world. Sokka _was_ sort of like Bolin, now she thought about it.

“Bolin and Mako are good, I think. Bolin’s super happy, because he’s finally found the girl of his dreams. Or convinced her to date him.” She chuckled. “And Mako… Well, Mako is Mako. Whoever’s idea it was to give him that never-ending mission of looking after Wu was a genius, because Mako _loves_ to work, and pretty much dislikes everything else.” Korra thought for a moment. “Actually, I suppose he likes crab. Work and crab.”

Katara laughed jovially, nimble fingers still massaging the base of Korra’s back.

“You and Mako have a history do you not? He was who we positioned you next to, when you lived in Arkansas?”

“Yeah, I guess we have a history.” Korra frowned. “But that was years ago now. And we’re just friends now, barely. I hardly remember my foster homes before California.”

 _That wasn’t strictly true,_ Korra grimaced to herself, _but she wasn’t going to talk about Utah._

“Having friends is good, my dear.” Katara smiled.

“Mhm. And Kuvira and Pabu, but I honestly have no idea what’s going on with them. Yesterday, since it was a day off, we all decided to have a picnic and play some kickball. You know, whilst it’s still warm.”

“That sounds delightful.”

“It was _going_ to be, but Kuvira kept aiming for Pabu and knocking him down, and then they actually started to bend shit at each other, so we had to separate them and come back to the main buildings.”

“A lover’s quarrel?”

Korra scoffed. “Nah. No way in hell. Apparently it was something to do with Kuvira’s job.”

“Kuvira Beifong? Ah yes. That girl would care highly about her position on The Guard, considering her past. She was an orphan just like you, you know, Korra?”

“Hm.”

Korra had never thought of Kuvira as an _orphan_ before. In her mind, having no parents and being an orphan, though synonyms, meant very different things. Bolin and Mako were orphans, emotional, hurting, brooding, but Kuvira was always resilient and powerful. She wasn’t an _orphan_.

“All done.” Katara said finally. “Swap over. This is the hard part, I’m afraid.”

It didn’t last as long as usual, and Korra hardly felt the pain. Maybe she’d gotten used to it. Or she’d just zoned it out. Either way she sat up, running her fingers down her now soft back.

“The scar might disappear completely over time.” Katara said warmly. “It was only a shallow burn, used purely to mutate the top few layers of your skin, to hide the seal. Do you remember it being done to you?”

Korra shook her head. “I only remember being in a fire, when I was about five years old.”

“I see. Well, would you like to try and bend something. Water might come most easily to you.”

“I’ve bent water and fire before.” Korra nodded. Katara shot her a questioning look. “Asami and I were very dedicated to waking up my powers.”

Katara smiled in understanding, before pointing to the water in the bath.

Korra looked at it for a moment, sensing where the water was with her mind, before closing her eyes. She outstretched her hand, focussing all her energy and _chakra_ , into her palm. Recalling the feeling of bending, she tried desperately to recreate it.

“Oh, wow.” She heard Katara say.

Korra opened her eyes, and for a split second, she was confused. In front of her was an empty bath. _Where was the bath water?_ She dropped her hand, and as she did, a tsunami of water hit her on the head, almost knocking her out cold.

“Was that me?” She gasped. There was water everywhere, over the floor and walls. Some of it had landed back in the bath, but only about a quarter of what had been in there before.

When Katara didn’t reply, Korra looked up. There were tears in the woman’s eyes, which she was frantically wiping away.

“Katara?”

“You feel so much like my husband, child.” She said softly. “It has been a long time since I’ve felt his bending.”

“You can feel bending?” Korra asked slowly.

“Yes, but only when you’re very old and practised like myself. Now come on,” She shook herself down, “Can you try and bend it all back in?”

“I can try.”

She couldn’t just try, she _could._

Korra knocked on Asami’s apartment door, and didn’t cease knocking until it swung open.

“Asami!” She cried, when the woman revealed herself.

She was in a robe, her hair tied up in a messy bun, and her glasses were balanced at the tip of her nose. On one shoulder, her phone was pressed to her ear, and she put her forefinger to her lips, telling Korra to shush.

“Yes, Varrick, I _know_.” She said impatiently, inviting Korra in with a flicker of her green eyes.

Korra sat on one of the seats. They must get cleaned over the year, because they were immaculate; as if they’d never been sat on before.

“Can we have this conversation tomorrow? It’s late.” Asami said wearily. “Ask your assistant to help you with it. That’s not my job.”

And with that, she hung up the phone.

“Busy day at the office?” Korra asked.

“The same as every day.” She sighed, sitting next to Korra. The Avatar immediately opened her arms for the girl, who sank into the embrace. Her hand rested on Asami’s hip, swirling little patterns on the fabric there.

“I missed you.” Korra murmured.

Asami looked up at her and smiled. “I missed you too. Oh! That seal thing! Did Katara…?”

“Do you want to see?” Korra asked smugly.

Asami’s eyes widened. “Wait, seriously? It wo—Oh my god!”

Korra had lifted up her hand towards the fire place, and the dying embers in the pit came to life, dancing over half the living room. It took her another second to contain the flames, putting them back to the size of a normal fire.

“You’re the avatar.”

“You doubted me?” Korra quirked an eyebrow, smirking.

Asami leant up, kissing Korra’s smirking lips and pulling the same expression herself. “Not for a second. What else can you do?”

“Just waterbending and firebending so far. Katara said waterbending was easiest for me, because of my heritage.” Asami nodded in understanding. “And firebending was easy for me too, because of my nature.”

“She can say that again.” Asami snorted.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Korra asked with a large smile.

“Nothing, nothing. Can I see your timetable?”

“We won’t have any of the same classes…”

“Just let me see!”

“Fine, here.”

Korra pulled out the timetable. Since they’d skipped talking to Meng Meng when she first got here, they’d both had to go back yesterday and get their copies. Asami had had work, rushing off before they’d even had time to compare.

“Oh, shit.” Asami said, scanning Korra’s piece of paper. “Even the _times_ are different.”

“Huh?”

“Look, your lunch starts at quarter to twelve and ends at quarter to one. Mine starts at one and ends at two.” Asami was running her finger over Korra’s piece of paper, her eyebrows furrowing further as she read on. “This isn’t good at _all_.”

“Why?” Korra asked.

“The only time we’ll even get together is breakfast, and we’ve obviously got to spend that with the krew.”

“What did you just call them? The _Krew_?”

“We’ve been calling ourselves that for over a year, Korra.” She deadpanned.

“We have?”

Asami giggled, placing a kiss on Korra’s cheek. “Sometimes you’re so oblivious.” She turned her attention back to the paper. “But this is seriously _crap_. Most people have five hours of lessons a day, but you have _ten_. Seriously. Eight hours of bending per day, and then two hours in the gym every night? That’s insane!”

“I am the avatar.”

“You think Aang had to go through this? Maybe it’s sexism…” Asami still looked frustrated, and Korra tried rubbing her hand down Asami’s back, but the look didn’t fade.

“Aang mastered the elements at the age of twelve or some shit. I have a lot of catching up to do, because I’m now officially the oldest avatar to ever discover she was the avatar. Eighteen.”

Asami sighed, but nodded in understanding. “This is still shit though. You’re going to be exhausted at the end of every day.”

Korra shrugged. “I have to protect people.”

“You have to look after yourself, too.”

“Says the girl who skips breakfast _and_ lunch, every day.”

“Don’t deflect.” Asami pouted. “And I _snack_.”

“Hardly.”

“This is still shit!” Asami groaned, thrusting the paper into Korra’s hand.

“Don’t you like your other friends?” Korra teased.

“Yeah, but I like you more.”

Korra laughed. “We’ll still get weekends though, right?”

A look of guilt flashed over Asami’s face. “Korra…”

“What?”

“I have to work at least _sometimes_. I’m giving Varrick my weekends.”

“You’re _what?_ What the fuck, Asami?”

“I’m the _CEO_ , Korra, I can’t just stop working!”

Korra could feel an argument coming on, and decided to concede. If it was Mako, or someone else who was majorly unimportant, she’d plough ahead, but as it was looking like she’d see Asami once every blue moon, she didn’t want to ruin anything between them.

“Okay, that’s fine.” She sighed. “You’re done working for the day though, right? I can sleep here?”

Asami nodded, yawning as she did.

“You tired?” Korra smiled fondly, the pad of her thumb stroking Asami’s cheek.

Her best friend slash romantic interest nodded. “A little.”

“Sleep?”

“Don’t you want to…?” Asami trailed off, her cheeks tinting pink.

“Not if you’re tired, Sami.” Korra shook her head. “Who do you take me for?”

Asami kissed Korra’s knuckles. “You’re carrying me to bed, you know.”

“I am?”

“Mhm.”

Korra laughed, gently pushing Asami off of her side and standing up. She grinned down at her, before raising a challenging eyebrow.

“What are you going to—Ah!”

Before Asami could finish her sentence, Korra had hoisted her up and swung her over one shoulder, firefighter-style.

“Korra!” She shrieked. “This isn’t what I meant!”

“You don’t like it?” Korra asked, her hand clutching Asami’s thighs.

When Asami stayed silent, Korra was quite sure she knew the answer. She marched the two of them into Asami’s bedroom – it was the same as it had always been, a wall of books, an ensuite, and a walk-in wardrobe. Some of the clothes looked more professional than they used to, and Korra was hit by the sombre feeling of _growing up,_ but she didn’t dwell on it, throwing Asami onto her bed.

“Korra!” Asami laughed.

“Yes?”

Asami sighed contentedly. “Nothing.”

Korra wriggled up to the side of her, wrapping her hands around Asami. She’d changed into shorts and a vest after the bath time with Katara, so she was good to fall asleep as she was. Somewhere along the way, Asami had lost her robe, and was now in a very short, very sheer nightgown (which Korra _really, really_ liked).

She leant over Asami and turned the lamp out, slumping back beside her and wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist.

“We’ll work out, won’t we?” Asami breathed into the darkness.

“Yeah. We will.” Korra whispered into her skin.

Another silence fell over them, but Korra could tell Asami wasn’t asleep.

“Hey, Asami.” She whispered. “Will you come to the dance with me, this year?”

A pause.

“What’s the theme?”

“Is _that_ going to affect your answer?”

“Maybe.”

“I think it’s ‘ _dancing on the ranch’_ , this year.” Korra remembered the title of the large poster she’d seen. Underneath had been a man wearing a cowboy hat, surrounded by hay bales. It wasn’t clear what he’d been doing in the picture, but Kuvira had called it _line dancing_.

“Dancing on the _what?_ ” Asami giggled. “This place is wack.”

“True. You’ll come with me though, won’t you?”

Asami rolled over, facing Korra with a bright smile, her teeth illuminated in the pale light of the bedroom. “Of course I will.”

They awoke together, wrapped in each other’s arms, and for the first time ever in that room, Korra didn’t have to find a way to skedaddle from the awkward position they found themselves in. That day it wasn’t so bad, and Korra almost wished their positions were more compromising simply because they were _allowed_ to be compromising.

Asami’s hand was around Korra’s neck, her face burrowed just above her chest. Korra’s legs were entangled with hers, and her own face was mushed up against soft black hair. Luckily, or unluckily, Korra’s hands were still around her waist, and hadn’t sunk any lower; something that had often happened last year.

“Morning, Sami…” She mumbled against black tresses.

A low groan. “Not yet.”

“You’re meant to be the morning person, you know.” Korra whispered, stroking her head. “You usually get me up.”

“But you’re so comfyyyyy…”

Korra chuckled. She was clearly half asleep.

“We need to go have breakfast with the others.”

“Ugh.” Asami sat up, rubbing her eyes. She moved her thighs so that she was straddling Korra, and Korra’s hands went from her waist to her hips, resting there. “They’re so moody lately.”

“I _know_. That Pabu and Kuvira business is driving me up the wall.”

“You’ll be in their earthbending class this morning.” Asami said, stroking Korra’s hair absently. “Make sure they don’t hurt each other too badly.”

Toothily, Korra smiled.

“I’ll try. Do you wanna go now?”

“No.”

“We have to, though.”

Finally, Asami sighed in defeat. She leant down, pressing a chaste kiss to Korra’s mouth, before leaping off her. “Fine, let’s get changed.”

Once they were ready, which took way longer than it should have (Asami insisted on Korra taking a shower, and then even when Korra was showered and ready, she still couldn’t pick a suitable outfit), so as they often were, they were the last of _the krew_ to reach the breakfast table that morning.

_Seriously, when did they decide they were called the krew?_

“Morning guys.” She groaned, taking a seat next to Kuvira.

Kuvira grunted, “Mornin’,” Before turning back to her cold plate of meat.

Nobody said anything else. Bolin and Opal were so wrapped up in each other, it would probably have been easier for Korra to talk to someone in a space shuttle than it would be to communicate to those two. Wu and Mako were near enough the same, Mako alert, Wu yelling into his ear about this, that, and the other. And Pabu…

“Where’s Pabu?”

“Dunno.” Kuvira said shortly.

“Did you do something?” Asami asked, taking her seat next to Korra. Her hand found Korra’s under the table, and she squeezed.

“ _No_ , I didn’t _do_ anything.” Kuvira growled at her.

“Hey! Hey!” Korra put a hand on Kuvira’s shoulder, the hand that wasn’t in Asami’s, giving her a meaningful look. “He probably just slept in. Don’t stress about it.”

“I’m not stressed about it.” Kuvira muttered, her fork bending in her hand.

Both Asami and Korra raised their eyebrows at that, but said nothing.

Pabu never turned up for breakfast, but when Kuvira, Korra, and Bolin arrived at their earthbending class, he was parked near the front. He made eye-contact with the three of them, and waved them over.

“I’ve never been in an earthbending class before.” Korra muttered.

“Wait, hold on, why are you even here, Korra?” Bolin asked suddenly.

“Korra! Come up here!” The teacher called her over. Korra didn’t recognise them. He was big, well-built, with striking facial hair. “The name’s The Boulder. I teach earthbending here.”

_Well, okay then._

“Hi. Uh, they don’t… I haven’t told anyone I’m the avatar.”

“You… Aha! What a glorious task you’ve bestowed onto me!”

“Uhm…”

“Everybody listen up!” He turned to the rest of the class, throwing his arms into the air like a madman. Korra raised her eyebrows in disbelief. She thought earthbending was all about stability, about strength of character like Toph and Lin, but this man was anything but. If Korra had to pick a word for him, she’d probably go with _eccentric_. “Korra! She is the Avatar! Any questions?”

Korra’s jaw slackened.

 _That_ was how he was going to tell people? She should have just done it herself!

There was a murmur of surprise. Kuvira raised her hand.

“Yes, Beifong.” The Boulder nodded at her.

“What are we doing in today’s lesson?” She asked, because of course she did, and just like that, the topic was dropped. Korra could hardly believe it. Nobody had cared that much – or so she thought, until she sat back down and everybody bombarded her with questions. Questions she could hardly answer herself.

Once the mumbling of the class had died down, The Boulder started the lesson.

That day they weren’t splitting metalbenders from those that could only earthbend, dubbing that as unnecessary for the first lesson. They were starting with basic stances, and practise moves, before the last thirty minutes of the two hour lesson, which would be spent sparring.

Korra wasn’t very good at earthbending, as it turned out.

The stances were easy, and she could move with the same agility as Pabu, the same strength as Bolin, and with the same talent as Kuvira. The earth just… Wouldn’t move for her. Kind of a crucial part of the whole thing, to be honest.

“Sure you’re the avatar?” Kuvira smirked, when Korra performed the sequence of stances, only for the training dummy to remain perfectly intact.

“Apparently.” She grimaced.

“You’ll get it, don’t worry!” Bolin grinned.

“Hopefully.”

“Try imagining the dummy as someone you hate.” Pabu offered. “That’s what I do.”

“No wonder your dummy looks so messed today.” Bolin turned to him. “Who’re you thinking of?”

Pabu just shrugged, sending a sweet smile to Kuvira. Korra rolled her eyes. Those two were so annoying.

She tried to imagine the dummy as Amon, and it actually worked a little bit – the ground shook beneath Korra’s feet, only a small bit, but it was enough to knock over an ornamental plate on the far side of the room. She grinned, even as the clay shattered everywhere and she had to rush to clean it up.

“In hindsight, maybe we shouldn’t put decorative dishes in this room.” The Boulder said flatly. “Very good though, Korra! Now with more power!”

“Uh, okay.”

But she wasn’t able to move the earth again. Not for the sequence and stance part of the session, anyway.

“Sparring time!” The man announced. “Everyone pick a partner!”

If the circumstances had been different, Pabu would have gone with Kuvira and got his butt kicked, and Bolin would have gone with Korra and they would have treated the whole thing as a joke, both getting their asses handed to them by The Boulder at the end. However, because of Kuvira and Pabu’s drama, it didn’t quite work out that way.

Pabu, for some reason, bypassed Bolin and went straight to Korra.

“Don’t you want to go with Bolin?” She asked. The two had been best friends for years, after all.

He shrugged. “Not now that I’m not the weakest anymore.”

Korra laughed loudly. “You dickhead! I see why Kuvira picks on you.”

“And I honestly think Kuvira wants to kick the crap outta Bo.” Pabu added, turning his gaze to the two. Bolin was talking animatedly about something, whereas Kuvira had her usual flat expression, apart from her eyes. Those were looking murderously at her sparring partner.

“I feel bad for Bolin.” Korra said. “Why’s Kuvira been in such a mood lately? Just because of the thing with Bataar? I didn’t know that guy was such an asshole…”

“I don’t think anyone did.” Pabu said. “But Kuvira was moody before then. And I have a theory as to why.”

“Okay _Einstein._ What’s the theory?” Korra grinned.

Pabu shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.”

“No, I wanna know.”

“Okay. Maybe Kuvira is jealous of someone.” Pabu said, holding his hands up with a casual shrug. Korra noticed how wide his hands were, a trait a lot of earthbenders had. “That’s all I’m going to say.”

“ _Spar! Spar! Spar!_ ” The Boulder was yelling from somewhere across the room. She could hear the grumbling of a few classmates, responding to his antics. Korra paid no attention to him.

“Jealous of who?” Korra asked.

She didn’t know any reason why Kuvira would be jealous. That girl didn’t seem like the jealous type, always working towards her own goals with that’s stupidly impressive work ethic of hers. What could she even be jealous _of?_

“I’m not saying anything else.” Pabu shook his head. “Now are we gonna spar, or what?”

“Bring it.” Korra grinned.

She pushed her legs into the stances slowly, trying to form any kind of earth beneath them to come up. The floor was made of fresh ground, and around them people were having no trouble firing bits of earth at each other. Pabu wasn’t very strong, this was a well-known fact which soon became apparent to Korra, but what he lacked in ability, he made up for in wit.

The tiny pebbles that were firing at Korra _stung_ , and she could hardly dodge them because of the speed at which he was throwing them at her.

“Ow! Stop that, asshole!” She moaned, a pebble hitting her in the thigh. She was using her hands to shield her head, knowing if one were to hit her temple, she’d go down like Goliath.

“I call this the Pabu Pebble technique!” He laughed, another tiny stone hitting Korra’s elbow. It hit her funny bone, and sent her crumbling to the ground.

She dropped her arms, and for a moment she was consumed with sharp agony.

“Pabu!” She roared, and shot her arm upwards.

A pillar sprung from underneath Pabu’s feet, pushing him up to the ceiling and smashing him against it. It held him there, his body going limp against the concrete.

“Crap.” Korra muttered. She winced when she brought the pillar down too fast, making Pabu’s limp body fall to the ground with a crunch.

She rushed over, only for Kuvira to push her out of the way.

“What did you _do?”_ She snarled, checking whether Pabu was okay. “He’s just unconscious.” She breathed out. “But you probably broke every bone in his damn body.”

“Everyone time out” The Boulder yelled. “Is he okay?”

“Knocked out.” Kuvira said, her voice thick with concern.

Korra wondered if she was rethinking being mad at him right then, and if Korra wasn’t racked with guilt and shame, from losing control of her newfound powers, she might be a little proud of herself. This was the job of the avatar. To fix problems, and find resolutions. Preferably non-violent resolutions, but this hadn’t exactly been intentional.

“I’ll take him to med-bay.” Kuvira muttered, hoisting the small boy up and into her arms.

“Korra, are you okay?” Bolin asked her.

“I feel bad.”

“Come on, let’s go with them.”

“Ah, he will be fine. Winded, broken ribs. Bed rest up here for a while.” Katara hummed, running her special water all over Pabu’s body. “I wouldn’t worry, Kuvira. Your boyfriend is fine.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” She sniffed, but she didn’t seem bothered by it. “He’s my best friend.”

“A bond just as strong as any set of lovers.” Katara nodded wisely. “I shall leave you all then. Try and get some rest.”

“Can I stay with him?” Kuvira asked.

“You may.” Katara nodded, sending Korra a wink before she left the room.

“She’s nice.” Bolin thought aloud.

“She is.” Korra agreed.

They all turned back to Pabu.

“Listen, Kuvira.”

“No, it’s okay, Korra. I’m sorry I got angry with you. It’s been a shitty few months, not like that’s any excuse.” Kuvira sighed, stroking her eyebrows furiously. They were so thick though, that she could probably pull out half of those hairs and it not make any considerable difference.

Korra couldn’t pretend she wasn’t surprised that Kuvira had apologised. She was shocked, even.

“It’s okay. I just never meant to—”

“I know you didn’t.” She turned her attention back to Pabu. “You two might wanna go. You’ll miss the rest of lunch.”

“Right.” Korra frowned, but Bolin was already pulling her arm, talking about wanting to see Opal. God, could this guy _please_ exit the honeymoon phase already!

The last thing she saw before Bolin shut the door was Kuvira sighing, her hand finding Pabu’s. Korra knew that pain – she had felt it herself, when Naga lay limp in her arms. Of course, it must have been slightly different, since Pabu was going to live, and that had never really been in question.

But still, she understood the pain.

“Asami and Wu and Mako have lunch later.” Bolin told her. “That’s gonna be a weird lunch for them. But the airbenders come out early.”

“Cool. But I doubt Asami ‘s gonna eat with them.” Korra nodded. “I’ve gotta make a pitstop if that’s okay with you.”

“Where?”

“The garages.”

“But that’s _nowhere near!_ ”

“Fine, then I’ll just meet up with you.”

“What are you even doing?”

“Delivering Asami her lunch, because she always forgets to eat.”

“What are you, her _girlfriend?_ ” He mocked, scrolling through his phone, no doubt to find his chat with Opal.

_Not yet I’m not._

“Ha-ha. Very funny Bo.”

“I’m just kidding. Tell her I said hi!”

“Will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr in case u need some1 to talk to :)](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bisexualyoda1)


	34. Chapter 34

Pabu had no idea when he’d be out of the med-bay, his broken leg propped precariously with a metal band of wire, bobbing when anyone walked near to it, and Katara was being particularly secretive about his rate of recovery. These two facts worried Korra immensely, all the way through her first week back at the academy.

Seriously, how had she managed to injure her close friend in her _first_ lesson?

“I’m fine, Korra. For realsies.” Pabu grinned, as Korra came through the white curtains and into the area his bed was for the eighth time that day. “This checking up on me business is getting excessive. You’re worse than Kuvira.”

“I’m just _worried_ about you!” Korra cried. She could tell he wasn’t really bothered; she imagined he liked the company. “It’s my fault you’re in here.”

She took the usual seat next to his bed, and watching him intently. Katara had informed her, very clearly, and on multiple occasions, that learning to heal people with water would take more than a few days, but still… Korra was contemplating it, the water in her plastic bottle in her backpack feeling intensely attractive.

“You gonna try and heal me again?” Pabu asked with a look of concern. “I think I’m still damp from the last time.”

Korra shook her head, chuckling to herself.

Despite Katara saying no, Korra could really be stubborn.

“Is Kuvira up here much?”

Pabu sat up on his bed, propping his head against the wall and letting out a long sigh. “She comes up when she thinks I’m asleep. Sometimes I’m awake when she walks in, sometimes I wake up when she’s here. She just sits there, all quiet and broody. She’d been more like Mako than Kuvira recently.”

“Still awkward, then?”

“I guess.” Pabu sighed again, running a hand through his messy red hair. “It isn’t like I can force her not to be mad at me.”

“She’ll realise it wasn’t your fault eventually. It could have been any one of us in that bar, and any one of us would have punched Bataar. It just happened to be you.” Korra paused. “Why were you in that bar, Pabs?”

It had been weighing on everyone’s mind.

“You promise not to tell her?” Pabu looked at her, dark eyes filled with something Korra couldn’t quite label, but didn’t think was bad.

“If you don’t want me to, then of course I won’t.”

Pabu nodded, laying back on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. “I followed her.”

Korra had guessed as much. She was pretty sure everyone had guessed that, even Kuvira.

“But why?”

“I don’t know. I saw her leave the manor, so I had a cab follow her. The driver was a little uncomfortable about it, but I paid him extra.” Pabu narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. “I know that makes me sound like a crazy stalker. He just seemed so touchy with her, you know? And I was getting bad vibes, and I wanted her to be safe, obviously, so I…”

“I get that.” Korra nodded. “I would have done the same. Maybe. You don’t… _like_ Kuvira, do you?”

Pabu closed his eyes.

“I don’t think I do.”

“You don’t _think_?”

“It’s hard. Feelings are hard. I know I would catch a bullet for that stupid bitch, but I don’t think my feelings go beyond that.” He sighed. “Do you ever have platonic feelings for someone that are like, _really_ intense? Like a platonic soulmate, or some crap?”

Korra did know that feeling. It came accompanied with an acute sense of loss, deep in her chest. She looked away, trying to clear her vision of soft blonde locks and dark eyes.

“Yeah. I do.”

“Shit, I’m sorry Korra.” Pabu said quickly, his eyes widening with horror. “I wasn’t thinking.”

Korra shrugged. “It’s chill. Naga would have liked being talked about anyway. I get what you mean though. Sometimes Naga drove me up the wall, but coming home to her was like it’s own kind of paradise.”

“You’re making me sad now.”

“Shut it.” Korra giggled, elbowing him, before apologising profusely in case she hurt him.

“I think with Kuvira,” Pabu said, after they’d both calmed down, him shushing her, her still frantically begging for forgiveness. “I feel something for her that I’ve never felt for anyone else. But I’ve never felt anything for anyone else, if that makes sense. I genuinely thought I was asexual, for like. Forever.”

Korra nodded in understanding. “You’re allowed to question yourself.”

“I’m not even sex-repulsed either,” Pabu said, but the way he wrinkled his nose made Korra wonder how true that was. Also, now she was thinking of sex, which wasn’t helpful for Pabu, and more specifically, sex with Asami. She blinked, focussing back on Pabu. “But it just doesn’t seem to be for me.”

“That’s completely valid.” Korra assured him.

“Ugh! I don’t know!”

Korra was about to tell him that it’s also okay not to know, when her phone pinged.

**_Asami:_ korra, don’t hate me, but I can’t come to the dance tonight :(**

**_Asami:_ Varrick is on my ass. I’m really sorry!!!!**

“You okay there, Korra?”

Korra nodded, turning her attention back to Pabu. “Fine.”

“You… Sure?”

“Positive.” She felt her heart sinking, but ignored it. “I was actually just wondering when you thought Kuvira will be up here.”

“Why? You sick of me already?” Pabu teased.

“Nah, bro.” Korra shook her head gently. “Just… I was going to get ready for the dance.”

“Oh yeah! The cowboy dance. Is everyone going in a group?”

“Well, Mako and Wu will be inseparable.” She gave Pabu a look, one that he returned, “And Opal and Bolin are going as a couple. Duh.”

Pabu stuck out his tongue at that, making a raspberry.

“Ugh. I know, right?” Korra agreed there. The academy should enforce a PDA rule, A-S-A-P, just for the new lovebirds. Bolin and Opal were disgusting – all kinds of disgusting. Korra was convinced she’d never known a couple to be so comfortable basically _fucking_ in front of their peers. Okay, they weren’t fucking, but they were about one layer of clothes away from fucking at all times, and everyone was getting more and more annoyed by it. Kuvira’s face that morning at breakfast, when Opal had been wiggling on Bolin’s lap, was possibly the closest Korra would ever come to witnessing a telepathic murder.

“But it looks like Asami can’t go. So I might be going stag, if Kuvira’s coming here.”

“Kuvira might not come here.”

“She’ll come.” Korra assured him. “I have one hundred percent faith in that spineless piece of crap.”

Pabu snorted. “That’s one way to describe her.”

He paused, eyeing Korra peculiarly. “So… You and Asami, huh?”

Korra gaped.

“Did Kuvira tell you?” She snapped.

“No, but you just did.” He smirked. “I had my suspicions. Mako said something about you two being _close friends_ , and the look Kuvira pulled after that said it all. She’s not very slick, you know?”

“Trust me, I know. It’s gonna be a nightmare when she starts to crush on someone.” Korra commented. The idea of Kuvira having a crush on someone…. She shuddered. The girl would probably snap at people and punch walls and overwork herself and… _Wait a minute_! “Pabu! Does Kuvira _like_ someone? Is that why she’s being such a cranky bitch all the time?”

Pabu shrugged. “Like she’d tell me.” But his face gave him away. He knew something.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“I have my theories, is all.”

“Your theories about me are what got you into this mess.” A cool voice from behind Korra surprised them both. Kuvira. Korra turned around to the see the green-eyed woman as she sauntered into the room.

(Not the green-eyed woman she wished she was seeing, mind).

“Hey Kuv.” Korra grinned.

Kuvira tipped her head in greeting before joining Pabu at the other side of the bed. She scanned his body with a look of mild concern, but her eyes finally rested on his face. Immediately, Korra felt like she was interrupting something.

“So, you have been talking about me?” She snickered at Pabu. The redheaded boy grinned bashfully, running a hand through his messy hair.

“And what if I have, Kuvi?”

Kuvira’s face reddened at the nickname, as she glanced at Korra. The blue-eyed girl had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

“I _said_ don’t call me that.” Kuvira growled.

“Actually,” Pabu held up an authoritative finger, “You said _don’t call me that around others._ ”

Kuvira threw her hands up in indignation. “Does Korra not count as others?”

“Awe, don’t be upset. I think it’s cute that your boyfriend has a nickname for you.”

The reaction was instantaneous. Both of them whipped around, crying out about how _I’m not her boyfriend_ , and _why would I ever date someone with ginger hair_ , and Korra laughed all the while, slowly edging out of the med-bay.

“Bye guys!” She chimed, as she slammed the door behind them. Hopefully the two of them would work out their issues. But she, whether or not Asami was going, was about to attend a school dance. Or, as Bolin had affectionately coined it, a _hoe down_.

Her and Asami had picked out matching plaid and boots, so Korra couldn’t pretend she wasn’t _severely_ disappointed that her date had bailed. Asami was really picking work over the opportunity to live out her and Korra’s cowboy lesbian dreams, and Korra was a _little_ bitter. But she couldn’t blame her, since she was CEO of a fortune five hundred (or whatever the spirit world’s equivalent was) company, and obviously, had a job to fulfil.

Korra, despite her resentment, couldn’t help but swell at that thought. Her best friend (and soon to be girlfriend, hopefully) was an important CEO, and at _nineteen_ no less.

“What are you smiling about?” She knew the voice straight away. Korra turned around with a smile.

“Hello to you too, Bo.”

Bolin was wearing the _worst_ getup she had ever seen. It was truly tacky, and Korra couldn’t decide if she loved it, or had to burn it immediately.

“You look like Elvis Presley and _Rango_ had a baby.” Korra laughed. His one-piece cowboy suit was a bright white, and covered in tassels. Golden studs also lined seemingly random parts of the fabric, and Korra was sure Bolin was wearing a thong. She was _sure._ Not to mention, the flower pattern on the lapels and cuffs. It was truly a fashion abomination. Asami would have hated it.

“I have no idea who Rango is, but thank you.” Bolin grinned cheesily. “You think Opal will like it?”

_Your world shouldn’t revolve around Opal, man!_

“Rango is a cowboy lizard. Watch the movie.” Korra replied, grabbing his arm and pulling him along the corridor. “And since Asami’s not coming, you have to tell me if I look _Western_ enough.”

“Why’s Asami not coming?” Bolin pouted. Funny, Korra didn’t know they were friends. Actually, on second thoughts, all of them were friends, and Bolin was a pretty nurturing guy. And now Korra was spending a weird amount of time analysing Asami’s relationships. What was _wrong_ with her?

“Work.” Simple enough answer.

“And you’re okay with that?”

They’d reached the outside of her room, and she turned around so quickly she thought she’d ruptured her spinal column, but it was just a slight muscle strain (hopefully).

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Bolin shrugged. “You two are close.”

“You jealous, Bo?” Korra smirked, opening the door and guiding him into her avatar apartment. She found the outfit she’d selected right next to her bed, and held it up to him. “What do you think?”

“Not jealous, just happy you’ve found someone to goof with now I’m with Opal. And it’s bland. Boring. Unoriginal. Where are all the tassels?” He held up his arm and shook, the monstrous lining of hanging fabrics shaking to an invisible drum.

Korra rolled her eyes. “Turn around whilst I change.”

“You better hurry up.” Bolin huffed, turning on his heels. “I wanna spike the punch bowl.”

Once Korra had slammed the door, Pabu turned back to Kuvira. He was not about to let her _not_ speak to him. They’d done enough _not_ speaking, and he wanted to be her best friend again.

“Hey bitch.” He grinned.

She stared at him blankly for a moment, before sighing. “I suppose I do deserve that.”

“Nah.” Pabu hesitated, then, “Okay, well maybe a little.”

“I suppose I should thank you, for helping me. I mean. I know you were just trying to help, and not be my _knight,_ or whatever dumb shit I said. If anyone’s the knight here, it’s me after all.” And to prove her point, she tensed her upper arms, showing off a pretty vein that lifted slightly from the muscle. He wondered how it would feel to run his finger over it.

Pabu scoffed. “True that.”

A silence hung over them.

He could tell Kuvira felt bad. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and there was a frown on her lips. He wanted to lean over and hug her, but he doubted there was even one alternate universe where _that_ ended well. Nope. That would _always_ , no matter the time or the place or the dimension, end in him getting thumped.

“You not going to the dance, then?”

“And see Bolin three inches deep in Opal. No thanks.” Kuvira said instantly, her voice dripping with spite.

Pabu smiled knowingly.

“So, were you ever going to tell me you liked Opal? Or did you _want_ me to work it out for myself?”

Kuvira sat up, her back as erect as a table leg.

“What on _Earth_ are you talking about?”

Mortal realm lingo. He’d clearly hit a nerve.

_He knew it!_

“The fact that you only gave Bolin three inches of penis is very telling, Kuvi,” Pabu said teasingly, trying to soften this conversation as much as possible. Kuvira didn’t do awkward. “And I’m your best friend. Of course I would know.”

Kuvira stared at him for a very long and very hard second, before sighing.

“You got me.”

Pabu’s jaw almost fell off his face. Not because he’d been bluffing, but because _Kuvira had admitted to something_. And he hadn’t even had to torture her with crude remarks until her resolve finally broke!

“I… Seriously?”

Her eyes looked at him darkly. If looks could kill. “Apparently.”

“…For how long?”

She sighed, pushing loose hair from her braid behind her ears. “I don’t know. There was never a beginning. But as Bolin and Opal got closer, I found myself getting more and more annoyed… It was the solstice last year, when I knew for sure.”

“At the Fire Nation?”

“Yeah.” She shivered, her eyes darkening further. “After my little third wheel situation with Bolin and Opal. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so crap in my life. I even tried to start a fight with Korra, not that anything came of it.”

Pabu squinted. “I don’t think I remember.”

“Yeah, you were totally wasted.”

She was smiling in that stupid smug way that Pabu adored.

“True.” He nodded wisely. “So, you aren’t going to tell her?”

“What’s the point?”

“Well,” Pabu raised his eyebrows, “It could end this reign of terror you’ve been inflicting on everyone and everything with a pulse. Including yourself, by the way. It’s not healthy to work out that often, Kuvi.”

A line, _the_ line, _Kuvira’s line,_ formed between her eyebrows. “I’ve been that bad?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Really?”

“Worse than that bad, actually. It was like one, very long period. That never ended.”

Kuvira, suitably, punched him in the leg. “You don’t have a uterus, asshole, so you shouldn’t talk about periods.”

“Fair.” He laughed, rubbing where she’d hit. “But be careful. Korra made me a fragile little butterfly. I bruise easy.”

Kuvira laughed, in a way that she would have before everything, before she became so conflicted. Conflicted about Opal.

“No offence Pabs, but you were always a fragile little butterfly.”

Korra grinned at herself in the mirror.

“I look hot.” She observed, her eyes scanning up and down the length of her torso.

Bolin turned around slowly, not wanting to turn around completely on the off chance that Korra wasn’t actually finished changing and had just seen herself naked for the first time that day. He swivelled on his feet, when he caught a glimpse of her outfit.

“Damnnnn. You do look good.”

“I’m telling Opal!” Korra cried, as soon as he said it.

He guffawed, and she made a beeline for the door, chanting about how Opal was going to be so mad at him. He chased after her, of course, and as he went something fell out of his pocket and onto the floor.

Korra spotted the little plastic package, and let out a gasp.

“Bolin! Was that a condom?”

The earthbender was on the floor, scrabbling to pick up the plastic. He looked up at her, smiling widely, cheeks as red as cherries.

“No.”

His lie only confirmed Korra’s thoughts.

“Oh my _god_.”

“Shut up, Korra!” He groaned.

“You… You and Opal… You’re going to…?” She didn’t know why she was so shocked. A part of her had already assumed they _had_. But seeing the contraceptive in person made it a million times worse for some reason. Like she was now a third-person party to the event.

“No, actually I’m going to fuck Wu.” Bolin deadpanned.

“Not if Mako gets there first.” Korra quipped, not missing a beat.

They both grinned broadly at each other.

“Is this your first time?” She asked him, grabbing the boy by the arm (again) and pulling him out of her gleaming room and down the less gleaming corridor, towards the hall.

“Mhm.” He nodded, following behind. “Opal’s too.”

“So you’ve planned it then?” She guessed. “This isn’t just a spur of the moment, Bolin decision, that’s going to go terribly wrong. You’ve actually, you know, _told her_ this is happening?”

He elbowed her playfully in the side.

“Yes. We planned it. Actually, she wanted to… _you know_ , a while back. But I wanted to wait till the school dance.”

“You’re literally the girl in the relationship, Bo. How do you feel?” Korra grinned, receiving a _look_ in return.

“This way it’s more romantic!”

“Ah yes,” Korra said, opening the door to the hall, “Because what is more romantic than _life on the ranch_.” She said the last part in her best Texan accent.

Korra had a point. The sight in front of her was hardly romantic.

The room had been decorated to look like the inside of a barn, with tiny little attractions dotted here and there. There was even a small pen in the corner with some cute piglets, oinking loudly and with glee. They’d caught Bolin’s attention immediately. Tenzin was over there, watching them carefully, and Korra wondered whether or not he’d volunteered for the piglet role, or if his older sister had pegged him for it.

At the other side of the room, was one of those mechanical bull rodeos, stationed right next to the _grub_ , (Korra’s first stop). The middle of the room was dedicated to dancing, more specifically _line dancing_ , and Korra was briefly annoyed at Asami again for not being there, but she quashed those thoughts as quickly as they came up.

“Am I meant to know how to do that?” She asked, but Bolin didn’t reply. When she turned, he was already tonguing Opal, who had appeared from out of nowhere. They were pressed against a nearby wall, Opal’s hands running sloppily through his hair. Korra rolled her eyes. “Damn. Okay.”

She turned her attention back to the rest of the room, searching for someone she knew. The only person that stood out to her was Kya, and as much as she liked her old astronomy teacher, she could hardly go up and talk to her at _the school dance_. Well, she could, but Lin was watching Kya like a hawk, and Korra, as much as she loved the two of them and their old lady lesbian banter, did not want to go there tonight. Not when she was missing Asami so desperately.

Instead of going to the food first, which she had planned to, the mechanical bull ended up distracting her.

There were a few people gathered around, some holding yuan bills in the air, calling out bets. Korra thought that was pretty reckless, since there was no way the teachers were going to allow _gambling_ at this function. Regardless, she approached.

“Oh. Hey Mako.”

The boy was at the front of the crowd, wearing a frown that was even deeper than his usual frown. A frowny frown, if you will.

“Korra.” He said shortly.

Korra turned her attention to the bull, realising instantly why he was in such a sour mood.

 _Wu_ , of all people, was the one about to get on the engineered beast. Now that she was closer to the crowd, she could hear everyone yelling out times they expected him to stay on for. She winced. The numbers weren’t high. Some dude yelled ‘ _six seconds!_ ’ and another guy hit him and told him not to be stupid, before calling out, _‘two seconds!’._

“This won’t end well.” Korra perceived.

“I should stop it, right?” Mako turned to Korra helplessly. “He’s going to seriously injure himself. I really can’t let that happen. Yeah, you’re right. I need to stop him.”

“Hey, I didn’t say—”

But before Korra could finish her sentence, before Mako could grab Wu and haul his ass away from the steel death machine, the loud beeping noise told them both that it was too late. The ride had begun, and Wu’s fate was sealed.

“Shit!” Mako hissed.

Shit, indeed.

What followed wasn’t pretty.

Wu yelled out in horror as the bull lashed around, his tiny royal hands unable to hold on. He flew, and for a brief second the nonbender was an airbender, but it was all for nothing when he hit the wall with a sickening _crack._ The clock beeped, signalling that Wu had fallen from the bull, right as the timer said _2.03 seconds_. The lowest score of the day, Korra guessed.

“That was awful!” One boy jeered. A few others started booing and laughing at Wu. Korra felt bad, but before she could do her Avatarly duty and restore balance and peace, Mako had stood up.

He ran straight to Wu, clutching the boy protectively to his chest. Korra’s eyebrows raised.

That was very _sensual_. Especially for Mako.

“Everyone, give the _Earth King,_ some space!” He yelled, and quite a lot of the people that had just been making fun of Wu, fell silent. Korra grinned at Mako.

 _Was it just her,_ she thought, as Mako carried Wu away from the mechanical bull and into the crowd, _or was Mako whipped for the Earth King?_

“Are you going next?” A voice asked from beside Korra.

“Kya.” Korra smiled. “Maybe. I’m thinking about it. How hard can it be?”

“Harder than it looks, probably.” She said with a chuckle. “These things always are. But I think I’d still rather be doing that then _monitoring_.”

“You always monitor dances.”

“ _Lin_ always monitors dances. I just come to make her squirm.”

 _That’s really frickin’ cute,_ Korra thought.

“Where is Lin, anyway?” She turned around, spotting the metalbender. She was clutching a boy against a wall, two metal bands forming a sort of handcuff on his back. In one of Lin’s hands, there was a hip flask. Someone had been trying to spoke the punch.

_Wait._

“Bolin!” She gasped.

“I think my girlfriend just caught him spiking the punch bowl.” Kya laughed. Lin looked up, as if she could recognise the noise from that far away, over to where Kya was standing, and gave her a shy wave.

_Okay, that’s really really frickin’ cute._

“Isn’t she adorable?” Kya grinned, waving back enthusiastically, before giving her girlfriend a thumbs up. Korra pulled a face, and Kya laughed. “You don’t think so?”

“Well, I think you _two_ are cute.” She amended. “I hope I can have that one day.”

_Preferably with Asami._

“If you keep hoping, you’ll have it eventually.” She said. “God knows it took a lot of hoping to get Lin.”

“But it was worth it?”

“I’d do it a million times over just to have her. Yes, it was worth it.”

Korra fake-gipped, but secretly she thought the couple were really cute.

“Looks like it’s your turn.” Kya gestured towards the metal bull. People were chanting ‘Avatar’ over and over again, and it surrounded Korra like a hurricane of sound.

Korra sighed, noticing the countdown start.

“I guess it is.”

The bull wasn’t that hard to ride. Well, it wasn’t that hard for the first two seconds, before it suddenly swung the other way and Korra had to latch on for dear life. She hadn’t expected that, but since a few people in the audience were already yelling things about her being the _saviour of the worlds_ , she couldn’t exactly let go.

So she _clung_ , and she clung for as long as she could.

The bull got quicker and quicker, and eventually she was flung from the beast, her eyes pressed closed. There was a deafening cheer, but Korra hardly noticed as she hit the side with a _thwack_.

“Ouch…” She groaned, rubbing the rib she’d hit. It stung like a bitch. She didn’t even care that she’d got a high score, not when there was nobody there for her to brag to.

(But it did feel pretty good.)

Nevertheless, she blinked back her tears and stood up, exiting the ring and walking over to the dance floor. The line-dancing had long since stopped, and they were announcing who had won King and Queen.

King and Queen _of the Ranch_ , it has to be said.

Korra wasn’t that surprised when Bolin and Opal were called up. A lot of people around campus were calling them a _power couple_ , or something, so they probably deserved the title.

Maybe, in an alternate universe where Asami’s father wasn’t such a piece of shit, and consequently Asami had never inherited the company from him, she would have gone to the dance with Korra.

But, would Korra and Asami even be together (if you could call it that), if her father hadn’t been a dick? Because presumably, Asami would be a delightful angel without that upbringing, and Korra wouldn’t even have found her attractive.

Not find Asami attractive! Pah!

“What’re you thinking about?” It was Mako. He looked focussed. Wu was staring up at him with moony eyes, completely ignoring Korra – and she was more than okay with that.

“Nothing. Actually,” She turned her attention back to the stage, “I’m thinking about if how this kiss lasts any longer, Bolin might end up losing his virginity on stage.”

Mako chuckled lowly. “I’m not sure if he’d hate that.”

“Me neither.”

She was glad her and Mako were friends, if nothing else.

“You look a little sad, if I’m being honest.”

Mako had never been the most observant, so Korra probably looked outright depressed.

“I miss Asami, is all.”

There was a significant pause. Conflict crossed over Mako’s features, and Korra remembered what Pabu had said earlier, about how Mako thought her and Asami were only close friends.

 _Oh boy,_ she thought, _I hope I get to tell him._

“You two are real close, huh?”

_But I can’t tell him. Not without the green light from Asami._

“Yup. We bonded over a mutual ex.”

The tone was playful, but even so, Mako scowled.

“Sure you did.” He glanced down at Wu, his pupils noticeably enlarging. _Oh._ Korra suppressed a giggle. “She’s okay, though, now? You make her happy?”

“Yeah, ‘course I do. I’m twice the man you were.” She lifted up her muscles and flexed. Her biceps, at least, were twice the size his were.

He chuckled. “You probably are. And she makes you happy?”

There was a beat.

A beat of silence that wasn’t meant to be there. A beat where Korra almost dared think that Asami didn’t make her happy. But that was just because she hadn’t come to this stupid dance she’d been longing to go to. That didn’t mean she was unhappy. She was beyond happy.

Still, there was a beat.

“Of course. She’s a good friend.”

Mako didn’t look convinced.

-

Asami sighed.

The coffee in her mug was cold, and she wasn’t about to stand up and walk all the way to the Garage’s kitchen to make another. She contemplated, as she swirled the dark liquid around and around, downing it cold purely for the caffeine buzz. She wasn’t going to, but after a yawn managed to escape her mouth, the idea of even a little more energy was too appealing. The mug was brought to her lips.

_Yuck. Cold coffee._

Her nose wrinkled on its own, but she glugged it down anyway.

She didn’t have time for this. She had to get this paperwork finished in the next ten minutes before midnight, or else Varrick was going to _have her ass._ And she couldn’t deal with that. He already had the nerve to speak down to her, possibly because of her gender, age, and experience, but she couldn’t give him an actual reason to.

But she missed Korra.

Damn it! She missed Korra. Those cowgirl suits had been so cute, as well, and she’d been practising her line dancing just to show off to the blue-eyed girl.

Her best friend. Soon-to-be her girlfriend, if all went well.

She smiled at the sheet, imagining Korra as her girlfriend. They’d make a cute couple, _obviously_.

Finally, she ticked the last box on the sheet of paper, turning it around to find… nothing. She was done for the evening. And with plenty of time to scan the paperwork through the machine and to her business partner. She hoisted herself upwards, her tiredness evaporating, probably thanks to the coffee, and made her way over to the scanner.

Ten minutes passed and she pressed the green button on the last sheet, and let out a sigh.

“All done.” She breathed out, stretching her arms above her head.

Another pair of arms snaked around her waist, and suddenly there was a pair of soft brown lips kissing the back of her neck.

“Just in time, then.”

She swivelled around. “Korra!” She grinned. “You’re here…”

Korra smiled at her smally. “I’m here.”

She saw the slight upset look on Korra’s face, a look she wasn’t masking very well. “You’re upset I couldn’t come to the dance.” She surmised.

“Pffff. No.” Korra waved her off, but Asami saw right through her.

She grabbed her cheeks, smiling a little as Korra relaxed into her hold.

“Don’t lie.” She ordered gently.

“Okay, you got me.” Korra rolled her eyes. “I wanted to spend some time with you. Sue me.”

Asami was about to come up with a witty retort, something about what would and wouldn’t stand up in court, when a _delicious_ smell filled her nose. She sniffed, looking over Korra’s shoulder at the greasy paper bag of takeout food that had been left on her desk.

“What’s that?” She asked, letting go of Korra and eagerly making her way over. Korra followed behind, and Asami could feel fond eyes on her back. Her stomach didn’t care about such eyes, however, as it let out a very low _rumble_.

“I knew you’d be hungry.” Korra said triumphantly. “You need to start eating more, Sami. Do you eat the lunch I set out for you?”

Asami pouted, but her heart was fluttering. Korra _did_ leave her lunch, and she did eat it, even when she wasn’t hungry.

“Yes. I eat it.” She mumbled, greedily opening the bag and looking at the delights within. “Waterbending stuff?” She asked.

“Mhm. They were the only canteen still open after the dance.”

Guilt built in Asami’s chest. Shit. She should have been there. Work wasn’t more important than Korra. Not to her, anyway.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t go.”

Korra shrugged, but there was a frown on her lips. “It did suck that you weren’t there. They had this mechanical bull, and—Anyway, I understand why you couldn’t go. You are the CEO of Future Industries, and a full-time student.”

“I’m also your full-time best friend. And part-time,” _Girlfriend,_ “Romantic interest.”

“Romantic interest?” Korra grinned. “I’m sorry to tell you this, but you’re a little more than a romantic _interest_ to me.”

“What am I then?”

_Please say girlfriend. Please say girlfriend. Please say girlfriend._

Korra’s cheeks darkened, and she looked away. “Doesn’t matter.”

Asami felt sharp disappointment, but Korra was just too cute for her to stay that way. She pulled out a chopstick, poking Korra in the cheek. “You have to eat as well, I can’t eat all this.”

“There’s only two things!” Korra exclaimed. “If I’d have known I was going to be eating too, I would have got like, _ten_.”

Asami laughed, taking out the rice dish and passing it to Korra. “You have the rice, I’ll have the noodles.”

Korra grinned. “Deal.”

Asami was never a messy eater. Like, ever. She’d literally had private tutor lessons as a child, teaching her all the ins and outs of grace and decorum. She _knew_ not to slurp her food, she _knew_ how to eat delicately with a pair of chopsticks, even if the food was just greasy noodles. She _knew_ , but with Korra laughing in the way she was, at something stupid, Asami was having a hard time swallowing her food sensibly. It wasn’t her fault Korra was so distracting.

“Crap.” She gasped, when a whole noodle hit her shirt.

Korra burst out into another fit of hysterics, before leaning forward and peeling the strand off of her top. Asami watched as Korra placed it in her mouth, slurping it down in one go.

“Gross.” She crinkled her eyes.

“For you, duh.”

“I can’t wear this top now though.” Asami thought aloud, before something especially _mischievous_ came to mind. “Guess I’ll just have to take it off.”

She took the bottom of the tee, and pulled it all the way over her head, slowly, teasingly, so she was sitting in nothing but a bra and her work-pants. Korra’s reaction was priceless, better than what Asami could have expected.

Her eyes widened, her cheeks darkened, and her jaw dropped.

“Oh.” She managed to say.

“Cat got your tongue?” Asami said with a smile, attempting to lean over Korra in order to open the drawer that had her spare clothes. To her surprise, Korra grabbed her wrist.

“What are you doing?” Korra asked, and her voice was deeper than usual. Asami recognised that voice on her, but only barely.

_Oh._

“Just… Grabbing another top?” She breathed, and Korra’s face came up to look at her.

With lidded blue eyes, she smirked. “Don’t bother.”

“Korra…” Asami warned, unsure as to whether Korra was meaning what she was implying. It was late, and Korra could definitely be tired from the dance. She didn’t want them to start something and have to stop. But the smile on Korra’s face didn’t make Asami think she was going to stop, that either of them would be able to stop.

“Asami.” Korra replied with a smirk, shortening the distance between them. Asami closed the gap, leaning down herself and capturing Korra’s lips with her own. The shorter girl moaned into the soft touch, and Asami realised they hadn’t kissed all day, and suddenly she was thirsting for the touch like a wanderer in a desert thirsts for rainfall.

“Fuck.” She mumbled, straddling Korra’s thighs. Korra’s arms immediately secured themselves around her lower back, warm palms pressed against her, and she sighed at the contact.

Nothing felt more right than sitting with Korra like this. Hands ran up her back to her shoulders, pulling her down further, and Asami opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. Tongues lashed against one another, and Asami felt herself let out a breath of air she didn’t know she was holding.

“You stressed?” Korra mumbled against her lips, kissing the side of her lips and then her jaw, working her way to the lobe of Asami’s ear, the place that really drove her crazy.

“A—A little.” She admitted, grabbing the back of Korra’s head for support when the avatar’s lips finally touched her neck. “ _Oh._ ”

She had never been sensitive there when she was with others, but somehow Korra seemed to bring that side out of her. Not that she was complaining. Hands that had been on her shoulder found their way to Asami’s hips, and she hadn’t even realised it but she’d been _grinding_ forward, and Korra was halting her.

Red cheeks announced her embarrassment.

“In a hurry?” Korra teased.

“No, I…” Thankfully, Korra interrupted her with a chaste kiss, before resuming her work on Asami’s neck, slowly working her way down to her collarbone. The air suddenly felt very warm in the office, and she had the urge to take off more clothes.

Perhaps one of the avatar’s abilities was mind reading, because she ran her fingers around to the in between of Asami’s shoulder bones, hovering over her bra strap.

“Can I?” She murmured against Asami’s skin. Her breath was hot and mingling.

“Yes.” She nodded quickly, probably too quickly, but she hadn’t known how much she needed this until she was being given it on a platter.

Korra didn’t waste time, unhooking her bra, and eyeing Asami’s breasts in the same hungry way she had the night following the drive-in. Asami loved that look. Hoped she’d be able to create that look on Korra for the rest of her life.

_…The rest of her life?_

But she didn’t have time to think about that impending thought, because Korra’s hands had cupped the flesh of her chest and they were kissing again, more quickly now, more passionately. It was as if Korra had kissed the thoughts right out of her, with the way she skilfully moved her lips. She bit Asami’s lower lip, dragging it through her teeth, causing Asami’s to let out a low groan from her throat.

“Fuck.” Korra breathed, a small smile playing on her face. “Why haven’t we been doing this every day?”

“I have no clue.” Asami muttered, surging forward again, crashing their lips together in a searing kiss. They both sky-rocketed off the seat, landing on the carpet at the foot of Asami’s desk. For a second, she entertained thoughts of bending Korra over the desk, but that might be a little intense for their second time. Plus, she didn’t think she could wait that long, and the carpet was plush enough.

Her fingers played with the bottom of Korra’s shirt, asking without asking for Korra to take it off.

“Yeah, yeah.” Korra giggled, pulling it over her head. She was wearing a black sports bra, one that showed off her impressive cleavage.

“That too.” Asami exhaled, her cheeks pinkening at the sound of her own voice.

Korra’s cheeks blushed as well, but she did as she was told, pulling the sports bra over her head and releasing her breasts from their hold.

For a second, all Asami could do was stare, lips slightly parted.

“Uhm…” Korra mumbled, and Asami saw that Korra was the colour of a conker.

“Sorry, they just distracted me.” Asami laughed.

Korra blinked.

“You’ve seen them before?”

Asami nodded. “They distracted me then, as well.”

“Oh.”

They sat, staring at each other, both bare-chested. Korra was underneath Asami, her hands around the taller girl’s waist, her eyes darting down to her chest then back up. Asami wasn’t used to comfortable silences, hence she started to feel slightly awkward, because _oh god Korra was looking at her, and she didn’t have a pretty outfit to cover herself, and oh—_

“Are mine bigger than yours?” Korra asked dumbly.

“Huh?”

“My, uh, tits. Are they…?” Korra squinted, looking at Asami’s chest, before bringing her own breasts in her hands, squeezing the flesh there testily. Asami’s mouth dried at the sight. Korra probably wasn’t trying to turn her on, but there was now a heavy throb in between her thighs. “I think we’re probably the same cup size.” Korra decided, dropping her chest. Asami watched in muted delight as they bounced once, twice, from where they’d been held.

“Well, what are you?” She asked, finally coming to her senses.

“The avatar.” Korra panned.

“No, dumbass,” Asami giggled, playfully pushing Korra’s shoulder. “What’s your cup size?”

“D.” She said, her eyes going back to staring steadily at Asami’s chest.

“Well, I’m a C.” Asami shrugged. “So, you’re bigger.”

“I like yours more.”

“Korra!”

“I’m just _saying._ ”

Asami couldn’t wait any longer. She pushed Korra down against the carpet, and trailed her lips, parted, hot, from Korra’s naval to the space in between her breasts. At once, Korra was writhing underneath her, and the exhilaration Asami felt in that moment was like nothing she’d ever felt before. She knew Korra’s body from the first time, but now she got to _explore it_.

She kissed and sucked and bit every inch of flesh around Korra’s chest, without ever going to the dark brown peaks, and couldn’t help but giggle as Korra pined underneath her.

“Please, Asami… Please…”

“Patience.” She sighed, kissing Korra on the chin before nibbling at her collarbone once more.

Korra settled, finally relaxing underneath Asami’s weight, and _that_ was when she decided to strike. Her lips encapsulated Korra’s left breast heartily, puffing out hot air onto the nipple before finally going down to suck on it.

 _“Ah!”_ Korra gasped, her hand immediately dashing up to grip the back of Asami’s head.

“Is this okay?” She asked, instantly withdrawing.

“More… than.”

Korra’s chest rose steadily, up and down, up and down, and Asami moved over to the other breast, treating it much the same, whilst her other hand kept the place where her mouth had been well treated. The moans coming from Korra’s mouth proved she was doing something right at least. Her confidence bolstered.

“Asami, just… _Ugh._ ” The frustration in Korra’s eyes was visible, and Asami couldn’t help but grin.

“Yes, dear?” She asked with a coy smile.

Korra rolled her eyes, but gasped when Asami ran her teeth against the peak of her nipple one last time. “You know what I want.”

“I do.” Asami agreed, her mouth dotting kisses underneath Korra’s breast, her hands running over the ribs there, and the muscled abdomen. She was eager to touch every inch of Korra before she went any lower. “Just hold still.”

“Oh… ‘Kay…” Korra breathed, relaxing into the floor. Asami was thankful for the comfortable carpeting. She kissed down Korra’s abs, delighted at the soft skin and tough muscle. There was a bruise against one of her ribs, and Asami feathered her lips over it, wondering how Korra had got it. It didn’t look more than a few hours old.

Korra didn’t stay still for long; soon she was writhing under Asami’s touch, her theatrics only growing as Asami went below her navel.

“You should take these off.” She advised, her own heart thumping in her ears. They hadn’t done _this_ last time.

“Y…Yeah?”

“If you want to, I mean.”

Korra didn’t reply with words, instead she thrust her hips into the air, and pulled down everything in one fell swoop. This gave Asami a chance to stare.

Darker than the rest of her body, accented by a thatch of dark curls, the in between of Korra’s legs loomed up at Asami. Two folds petaled out, inviting Asami forward, and before she could even think about it, she ran her fingers down the slit.

“ _Oh!_ ”

“Is this okay?” Asami asked immediately.

“Yes, just don’t… Don’t stop…”

“Gotcha.”

Asami cringed internally. _Gotcha? Really?_

She ran her fingers up and down the folds a few more times, noticing when and where Korra seemed to enjoy her touch most. When she was suitably wetter than before, Asami opened the petals, eyeing the goods favourably.

“Let me taste you.” She said, not even looking up at Korra, not even registering her own words. In that moment, she craved the liquid there more than anything else.

“… _Yes._ Please, Asami.” Korra moaned.

That was all she needed. She leant forward, her tongue running over her entrance and up towards the clit – the clit that had come out from under it’s hood, pinkened and wanton. Korra tasted like what Asami had expected – sort of like how her arousal smelled, sort of salty, not altogether unpleasant. It was a far call from mangos and Pepsi cola, but she liked it just the same.

“ _Asami! Fuck, keep doing—that!”_

Asami wasn’t exactly sure what she was doing, but if Korra seemed to like it, she’d keep going, rubbing circle after circle around the bud with the tip of her tongue.

A hand tangled in her hair, and Asami froze, waiting to be shoved away, but Korra only pressed her impossibly closer to her body.

“… _More…_ ”

More? What more could she—Oh.

Asami’s fingers found Korra’s entrance and teased, running the circles around the ring of muscle there. It convulsed in need, and she let out a soft sigh. She liked Korra liked this; underneath her, needy, desperate for her. It was far more satisfactory than any of her previous sexual relations.

“Inside… Can you…?” Korra’s body was lined with sweat, and Asami thought she’d never seen a prettier sight.

Korra, glistening like a Greek goddess, was naked if you didn’t count the boxers still hung around her ankles, pressed against the floor of her office, and Asami was sure she’d never have it any other way.

“Of course.” She complied, pushing one finger through the entrance. Her finger was surrounded by warm and wet velvet, that immediately started pulling her inwards. She pumped cautiously, watching Korra to make sure it was okay, but Korra was panting and breathing so heavily, eyes clamped shut, brow furrowed, that it very obviously was.

Blue eyes opened, staring down at Asami, and she knew what Korra was asking for. Moving up her body, keeping her finger’s movement going, she kissed Korra’s lips. They were puffy and soft, exactly as they always were, but during sex they were even more delicious than usual.

“Mmm…”

“Fuck, Korra.” Asami gasped, adding another finger to her movements. Their foreheads pressed against each other, the breath they breathed out and in mingling with each other as they rocked steadily, and Korra’s orgasm crashed over both of them like a ton of bricks.

“ _Ahh! Ahhhhsami!”_ Korra moaned, bucking her hips forwards into Asami’s hand. Asami kept her hand there whilst Korra moved, letting the girl finish without getting in the way, before finally she slumped to the floor, a satisfied and tired look spreading across her face.

“You okay?” Asami whispered, kissing Korra’s temple.

Korra nodded, pulling Asami closer to her. “Stay here for a minute.”

“Okay.”

They curled up on the floor of her office, and for that night at least, everything was completely okay. Asami was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's been a hot minute since i updated this fic, but i hope u liked this chapter ;)


	35. "Jeez, Don't Be So Dramatic."

“My fair lady!” Bolin cried, extending his arm for Opal. His girlfriend giggled, placing her hand in his and descending the stairs of the earthbending dining quarter. Somebody from a nearby table jeered. They were both still wearing their King and Queen of The Ranch jewellery – a crown and spire for Bolin, and a dainty tiara for Opal, all made of cardboard – and had been parading them around for the whole week. Korra didn’t mind, but it seemed like she was the only one that still thought they were cute.

“Can you not?” Kuvira snapped. Korra gave her friend a look as if to say _don’t be so hard on them_ , but the girl took no notice, joining in with some of the jeering. Perhaps _Bopal_ , had once been a power couple at the academy, but after the last forty eight hours of constant showers of affection and public displays of soft porn, everyone was frustrated. Especially the singles, like Kuvira.

Korra, who had her own very pleasant and very much not single situation happening with Asami, and who was still basking in memories of her post-Ranch dance frivolities, didn’t really care about how Bolin liked to serenade Opal every morning, waking up the whole airbending block. Why would she, when she was waking up in Asami’s arms, _very far away_ from said singing?

“Where’s Asami?” Bolin asked as he sat down. Korra bit back a sigh.

“Work today. She’s got a lot to catch up on, since we’ve been hanging out too much.”

“She’s gonna work herself to death.” Kuvira said pointedly, taking a bite of a fried egg and scrunching her nose. “Is it just me, or are eggs kind of nasty? Like if you really think about them?”

“Don’t think about it.” Korra shrugged, taking her own bite.

“You’re one to talk about working yourself into the ground.” Opal jabbed a fork in Kuvira’s direction. “Whenever you’re not with us or Pabu, you’re in that new gym.”

“You’ve been in the gym?” Korra whipped around.

There was a new training facility in the left skyscraper, that not many people were allowed access to. Korra’s first session was in there tonight, and she was beyond excited to use the new equipment. The usual gym was fine, but everything was a little old-fashioned. Oh, and it also _stank_. But the new gym would be shiny and clean and smell like bottled lemons, or so Korra hoped. The only downside was each machine was, what Tenzin called, an e-machine, and it would track and trace all of her exercises, and she’d only be allowed to leave once she’d put in a certain amount of hours at a certain difficulty level.

So far being the Avatar was exhausting, more than anything else.

“Yeah, she was the earthbender they picked to use it.” Bolin pouted. “Should’ve been me.”

“You can’t even metalbend, Bo.” Opal pointed out. “And look at Kuvira. She’s _ripped._ ”

“Ah, well… Uhm…” Kuvira laughed awkwardly. “I’m not… Well.”

Korra raised her eyebrow at the girl, noticing the pink in Kuvira’s cheeks, but said nothing.

“Korra!” Asami’s voice yelled, and Korra stared blankly at her eggs. Had they just talked to her? She was really losing it. Those eggs sounded just like— “Korra, what are you looking at?”

Her eyes shot up, meeting a pair of green eyes. Korra knew those eyes like that back of her hand, even with the slight eye baggage underneath.

“Asami!” She cried, jumping up and embracing the girl without a second’s thought. “I thought you had work.” She still smelt like sleep, as well as her intoxicating jasmine perfume. Korra inhaled discreetly. 

“I _do._ ” She sighed. “But I have time for breakfast.”

She sat next to Korra, and their hands found each other under the table. Korra found peace in that small action.

“Are you busy this weekend?” Korra asked quietly.

Asami smiled at her apologetically. “Yeah. Work and everything.”

Korra gave a noncommittal shrug, as if that didn’t _really_ bum her out. Still, she had a life outside of her soon-to-be-girlfriend. One weekend was just one weekend.

“You’ll gym with me tonight then?” She asked Kuvira, turning her attention back to the group.

Kuvira smirked. “If you think you can handle it.”

As it turned out, Korra could not handle it.

Nobody trained like Kuvira. She arrived promptly at Korra’s room, and was dragging the girl by her sleeve before Korra even had the chance to relax after her last lesson.

“The avatar shouldn’t relax.” Kuvira announced, and Korra found she couldn’t argue with that reasoning.

Kuvira worked out in a pair of running shorts and a black sports bra. Her physique was nice, but it didn’t distract Korra too much – probably because all she could think about was Asami. It wasn’t good when the person you were seeing was more important to you than being the saviour of worlds, or whatever the hell the avatar was meant to be, but at least Korra was loyal.

“How do you normally warm-up?” Kuvira asked, stretching out her legs. “After stretches, I mean.”

Korra hadn’t actually been stretching when Kuvira said this, but she got the hint, lowering her hips and pulling her body down into a squat. Her form wasn’t great, but rather than making fun of her – which Korra had half-expected – instead Kuvira stood up herself, and approached, using her hands to adjust Korra’s hips and legs. The way she placed Korra burnt a bit more, but burnt a bit better as well.

“Like that.” Kuvira said flatly. Her eyes showed no sympathy. This was simply a task for her. Korra wondered why Kuvira tried so hard in the gym.

Instead, she asked, “Are you going to see Pabu tonight?”

Kuvira nodded, before grimacing. “His injury is worse than we thought. Katara thinks another few weeks at least.”

“Oh no.” Korra said, turning her attention to the floor. Her eyebrows furrowed. That was _her_ fault.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about that.” Kuvira said. “You’re the avatar. We’re lucky you didn’t kill him.”

“How is _that_ meant to make me feel better?” Korra snapped, and Kuvira stared at her for a moment before laughing.

“I suppose it wouldn’t.” She said with a shrug. “What do you lift?” 

“Eh?”

“Weights, Korra. What do you lift?” Kuvira was gesturing towards the stacks of metal cylinders, piled high behind the machines. Korra usually just stuck to the treadmill, and did ab-workouts and stuff. Her arm muscles had come exclusively from lifting heavy items on Sokka’s farm – and since she’d stopped doing that, her muscle mass had been seriously dwindling.

“Whatever you lift, plus ten.” Korra said with a cocky smile, hoping that Kuvira wouldn’t realise that Korra didn’t have a clue what she could and couldn’t lift.

Still, how hard could it be?

“Fuck!” Korra hissed, her hands clenched tightly around the metal pole, each end weighed down theatrically by large pieces of metal. She should have seen this coming. There was no way in hell she was lifting this up.

Kuvira immediately grabbed it and lowered it back down. This time, there _was_ a mocking smirk.

“Shall we try something a little lighter, avatar?” She teased, and Korra rolled her eyes.

“I should have known you lift like crazy. Like Opal said. You’re _ripped_.”

At the mention of Opal’s name – which was purposeful, obviously, Kuvira reacted similarly to how she had that morning. Her cheeks flushed, her knees pointed inward slightly, and she looked away awkwardly.

Korra _knew_ it.

That would explain what Pabu had been talking about as well.

“You like Opal!” She accused.

Kuvira turned to her sharply, reddening further, and was suddenly in front of her. Korra was shocked. She hadn’t even seen the metalbender move. Her eyes were full of alertness, her lip quivering.

“No. I don’t.”

“Jeez, don’t be so dramatic.” Korra laughed. “You know about Asami and me. I’m honestly hurt you didn’t tell me.”

“I don’t know everything about you and Asami.” Kuvira pointed out, turning her attention to some handheld weights, which she passed over to Korra. They felt much lighter in her hands. “And there’s nothing to tell about Opal.”

“Because she has a boyfriend?”

“Because we’re just friends.”

“ _Right._ Just friends don’t get this defensive.”

Kuvira let out a dry laugh. “Why don’t you ask her then? She’ll tell you how it is.”

“Ah, the unrequited love. What a sad tale.” Korra said dramatically, throwing her hand to her forehead and pretending to look off into the distance. Kuvira elbowed her, which made Korra laugh hard.

“Fuck off.”

“You should see your face!” Korra teased. “I’m just joking with you.”

“Right.”

“No, I’m serious Kuv. It’s not a biggie. I mean, I’m bi, so I’ve liked my fair share of girls that don’t like me back, because they’re straight or have boyfriends or whatever.” Korra said. “It sucks, but it’s not the end of the world.”

Kuvira gave her a dark look.

“I _don’t like Opal_.”

“Whatever you say, Boss.” Korra shrugged. “Now show me how to use these properly, because I have no clue.”

A knock awoke Korra the following day. It was a Saturday, and Asami was working, but a little part of Korra sincerely hoped it was her at the door. Of course it wasn’t, but there was nothing to stop a girl from hoping.

“Korra. Come on.”

“Kuvira?” Korra blinked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Kuvira’s hair was braided immaculately as always, and she was wearing her usual get-up of cotton tops and cargo trousers, but on top of her outfit was red padded armour. Korra recognised it from somewhere, but had no idea where from.

“You need a pick-me-up, right?” The woman asked. “Because of Asami.”

“I… Guess?”

Korra wasn’t sure if that was the word.

“Well, good. And you can waterbend, right?”

“Yeah, I picked it up pretty we—”

“Okay. Come with me.” Kuvira interjected, yanking Korra by the top of her pyjama top and leading her down the corridor. She had a very firm grip.

“Agh! Kuvira, where are you taking me?”

“We need another teammate.”

“Eh?”

“Tahno dropped out. Joined another team, the bastard.”

Korra pulled herself out of Kuvira’s grip. “ _What_ are you talking about?”

Kuvira turned around, staring at Korra blankly. After a second, she frowned.

“Probending, of course.”

Korra loved probending, as it turned out.

It was a sport, consisting of three benders per team, each bending a different element and essentially participating in a lifted-up match of dodgeball – but with fire and jets of water and slabs of rock instead of balls. The first time Korra saw it, she was terrified, but after Kuvira forced her into the ring, she got into it.

The probending arena was on the lake where they held the tournament on New Year’s day (the tournament Korra had missed the previous year), and it consisted of a wooden circular structure filled with seats, and in the centre, a large red mat, with the earth that the sportsmen had to bend embedded in the floor.

“Woah.” Korra had said. “This looks intense.”

Kuvira had only smirked.

Mako was the firebender they were bending with, and him and Kuvira did a detailed handshake when they bumped into each other in the corridor outside the prep room. Korra watched incredulously.

“You two are friends?” She asked.

They both looked at her like she was insane, as if they’d been friends for years. Maybe they had. Neither of them were the outgoing type, except when it came to work (and now that Korra thought about it, maybe they had that integral trait in common).

“You’re sure you can waterbend?” Mako asked. They were stood inside a small room, where the competitors would get ready before a match. To prove she could, Korra gestured to the energy drink in his hand, and twisted the water out of the can, twirling it in the air, before carefully slotting it back into the tin. “Woah.” Mako breathed. “I thought you _just_ found out you were the avatar?”

“Water and fire come to me pretty easily.” She said with a nonchalant shrug.

“Earth and air don’t?”

“Earth is…” She winced, thinking of Pabu. “A work in progress. And I can’t bend the air at all.”

Mako frowned. “Do you know why?”

“Enough talking!” Kuvira snapped. “I want to hurl some rocks.”

“How barbarian of you, Kuvira.” Korra teased, but followed the girl out of the prep room and into the arena. The stands were empty, but she could imagine them full and bustling, cheering as teams came onto the mat, ready to play their match. She could see Kuvira and Mako whispering about something, but she was far more caught up in a daydream about Asami watching her win the New Year tournament than in whatever they were saying.

Mako and Kuvira turned back to her.

“Complete transparency.” Mako announced.

“Indeed.” Kuvira added.

“We don’t know if we want you for our team.”

“Eh?” Korra gaped. “I’m the _avatar._ ”

“You’ve been the avatar for all of twenty minutes!”

“Mako, shut the fuck up. I’ve been the avatar my whole life. And I’ve known for more than a year!”

“News to me.” He folded his arms. “We just want to make sure you’re good enough.”

“Well, I am!”

“So, you won’t mind proving it to us?” Kuvira challenged. There was a glint in her eyes. Korra wasn’t sure if she should be scared or excited (probably scared).

“Sure.” Korra said, before hesitating. “Can you, uh, also explain the rules to me? Because I don’t _actually_ know them.”

“Think dodgeball, but with elements. And you see these lines,” Mako jabbed his foot on the floor, on one of the thin lines that ran across the mat. “These mark the sections. You either wanna push them back off the platform, or get all of them onto this back line.”

“Is that it?” Korra asked.

“Mhm.”

“How are we going to play now then? There’s three of us. That’s not enough, right?”

The glint in Kuvira’s eyes brightened. “I have a proposition.”

“All ears.” Mako said.

“One verses one. Korra verses Mako. It wouldn’t be fair to pitch her against me her first time.” Kuvira smiled smugly. “But you’re weak enough.”

“I’m better than you, Kuvira.” Mako said flatly. “I’ve been playing for longer. Like, since I was eight. You only started last year!”

“Quality over quantity, Mako.”

“I’m better quality too!”

“No, you aren’t.”

“I am too!”

“Are not.”

“Uh, guys?” Korra raised her hand as if she was in a class. “Can we like, get to it.”

Kuvira turned to Korra, her face brightening with a solution. “Let’s let Korra choose. Korra, who would you like to knock off this platform and into the watery depths below?”

“Mako.” She said, without having to think.

Obviously Mako. She was over their relationship, and more specifically the night he abandoned her to those old men, especially now that she knew he’d got a mission that night, and it had helped her unlock her bending. However, the guy still deserved a beating.

“I probably deserve that.” Mako said broodily. Korra giggled when Kuvira rolled her eyes at him.

“Okay, Korra go stand over there.” She pointed to the other side of the mat. “Since it’s one verses one, we’ll play to knockout.” She paused, glancing at Korra. “That means until you push Mako off the mat.”

“I _know_.” Korra groaned, and Kuvira chuckled, sitting down on one of the nearest seats.

Once Korra got there, she turned around, lowering herself into a half-squatted position. If she focussed, she could feel the water of the lake stirring around below. This was going to be fun.

“You ready?” Mako called.

“Whenever you are.” Korra grinned.

In response, Mako threw his fist forward, a bolt of flame shooting out from the end and going directly at Korra. Despite the warning, she wasn’t at all ready for it, narrowly missing the hot ball of fire by the skin of her teeth. She saw Kuvira frown from the side-line.

“Shit.” She hissed, funnelling the water behind her and forming a make-shift whip, before slashing out repeatedly at Mako. He was quick on his feet, avoiding every splash against him, but to Korra’s relief, she saw Kuvira’s expression harden back into it’s usual look of nonplus.

Mako was relentless. Korra had been in her fair share of fires, and had even started firebending classes (which were actually really fun, when she got passed the military-like training), but this fire wasn’t meant to burn or hurt her. It’s sole purpose was to _push_ , and every so often, Korra felt herself fall back a bit, before she could jump back up. One particularly strong fireball pushed her behind the first line, and a loud beep erupted from somewhere on the stadium.

Korra looked up, surprised at the loud noise.

That was a mistake.

A ball of fire hit her directly in the stomach, pushing her back despite her firm feet, all the way back to the edge of the mat. She stared at her feet in horror. Distantly, she heard Kuvira laugh.

“It was fun while it lasted, Korra.” Mako said, in his usual serious tone. Of course he was shit at trash talk. It was _Mako._

“Shut up, dickhead.”

It wasn’t over yet. She was the avatar. And her ex-boyfriend was not getting another win over her.

She felt bad for him, really. She took his school, his girlfriend, became a better bender than him, and was now about to demolish him in his favourite sport.

Then again, he _did_ deserve it _._

She channelled as much chakra – that was what Tenzin called the invisible energy she could feel in her body, swirling around in its non-descript pattern – into the shoot of water that she brought up behind her. Mako smiled at her, as if he was _proud_ that she wasn’t giving up. Korra didn’t want his validation – in fact, it only made her angrier.

“Hey, King Wu!” She yelled, waving at the empty stand.

As predicted, Mako’s eyes shot over to the seats, and Korra let out a laugh of victory, blasting the harsh jet of water at him. In his distraction, his form was terrible, and he flew right off the edge. Faintly, Korra was reminded of playing Pokémon on her friend’s Nintendo, behind the school yard. She’d picked _Piplup_ , obviously, and there was something very similar in what she’d just done, and the move _Water Gun._

A splash resounded through the stadium. Kuvira stood up, clapping slowly.

“Welcome to the team.” Kuvira said in her stately way. Korra grinned, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Should we go get Mako?”

“Probably.”

Weeks passed, and Korra found her new footing at her third year in the Academy. She was busy through the week – terribly, unfortunately busy – with lessons all day, and the gym every night. On Saturday, she would train for and play in probending matches, with Kuvira and Mako. They entered the _weekend leagues_ , which Korra had heard people talking about before, but had just assumed was some kind of spirit realm televised sport.

As for Asami, they saw each other when they could. At night, mostly, sharing their bed and sleeping, and _not sleeping._ They had breakfast together some days too. Korra couldn’t pretend that it didn’t stress her out, because it seriously did, especially since she hadn’t made Asami her official girlfriend yet. But it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

She was the avatar, after all.

Besides, she’d got a great idea. Asami’s birthday was coming up, her nineteenth, and surely that would be the perfect day to pop that important question.

Surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter w very little korrasami i'm afraid :( the next chapter (hopefully coming out this week!) has way more korrasami and some kyalin, so be excited.
> 
> another thing to look forward to! i'm working on a kuvopal fic :) it comes in two parts, and hopefully i will have the first part out this week as well :)


	36. "Haven't You Progressed From Being Sixteen?"

Asami wasn’t unhappy.

The thing about her life was that it had been punctuated by unhappiness. Her early childhood was nice, but her father was always working and she never played with him like the children in the books she’d read played with their dads. On top of that, she didn’t go to public school, but was rigorously home-schooled, and as a result had no friends at all, apart from her mother. The fates hadn’t even wanted her to have that, because her mother had died, and she was alone.

Making friends at the academy hadn’t been much better. By the time she got there, she didn’t even want to make friends. Her personality was harsh and abrasive, a result of being left alone for too long, with nothing but archaic governesses breathing down her neck. Sure, she’d had Opal, but she wasn’t Opal’s closest friend, far from it in fact, and Opal was _her only friend_. There was Mako, her boyfriend, who she hated but stayed with anyway. He was the only constant. A form of self-punishment, she’d realised once they’d broken up.

For the most part, her life had been unhappy.

And then, she’d met Korra. The girl didn’t _make_ her happy. Nobody can do that; nobody can fix the problems you create for yourself, only you can. But Korra was such a bright light, so powerfully and unapologetically herself, that Asami had had no choice but to change. Her repressed love for women had emerged, her bisexuality becoming apparent all too fast, and everything had happened since then felt like decades ago. There had definitely been some bumps along the way – her father denouncing her, memories of being tied up and tortured by Amon, and arguing with Korra in the Fire Nation. There were some bad times, but they were wildly overshadowed by the happiness she felt, now that she was with Korra, and now that she had true friends.

Sort of with Korra. It made no difference. They’d be girlfriends soon enough.

The best part about Korra was, even though Asami had to work a lot, she _understood._ She never got angry or frustrated, and never once questioned how happy she was with Asami. They were a perfect fit for one another.

Asami smiled at the desk in front of her, almost letting out a _giggle_. She really was ever so happy, especially when thinking of her blue-eyed best friend.

“What are you smiling at?” A familiar voice asked.

“Oh! June.” Asami laughed. “I was just thinking about something.”

“Or someone?” June teased, taking the seat across from her. They were in the library, and the new mystical animals teacher was carrying a huge stack of books, which she dropped to the table with a thump. Tiny clouds of dusty puffed out from underneath the old pages. Asami liked to study in the library – it was a break from the confines of her office in the garage. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten Korra.”

“I think someone would have to be hard-pressed to forget Korra.” Asami said with a smile.

“True. She is the avatar.”

That wasn’t what Asami had meant (truthfully, Korra being the avatar was practically immaterial to her; sometimes, she completely forgot about that all together), but she didn’t correct June.

June picked up the book on the top of the pile and opened it to the contents page. Her finger ran down the cream colour of the paper, stopping at whichever number she wanted, before flickering through the book.

“Prepping for one of your classes?” Asami asked casually. Truth be told, she admired the woman. It was a shame that she didn’t teach one of Asami’s classes.

June looked up at her and smirked. “Something like that.”

Although this answer was peculiar, Asami chose not to question it, turning her attention back to the spreadsheet sheet. The numbers proved much less interesting now that she had a distraction.

She couldn’t help but notice the resemblance of herself in June. They both had dark and shiny hair, and both obviously originated from multiple regions. Asami was sure there was fire nation in June, but maybe Earth as well, just like herself. Not only were they both beautiful, but June was confident and intelligent, traits she hoped she possessed.

 _Yes_ , Asami decided, _I do admire this woman._

“I haven’t seen you in the library before.” June commented after a minute. “I’m in here a lot. Magic and beasts aren’t something you can just wing. But I’ve never seen you here before.”

“I’m usually here at night.” Asami replied, noting June’s diligence and dedication to her job.

“Ah.” June nodded. She turned over the page. Asami caught a flicker of what was there.

“Is that a swan?” She asked. “That’s an animal from the mortal realm, isn’t it?”

“Close. These are dove swans.” June grinned, holding up the picture and showing Asami the beautiful white creature. At first, Asami was sure she was just seeing a normal swan, until she saw the small size of their wings, and the smallness of their beak. “They’re cute fellas, right?”

“Mhm.” Asami agreed, her eyes tracing the pattern of their wing.

“Pretty too. Said to bless new romance.”

Asami’s ears perked up. “Really?”

“Yup.”

“Is…” Asami faltered. “Is that why you’re looking at them?”

June shrugged, a smug smile on her lips. “Maybe.”

“ _Who is it?”_ Asami whisper-shrieked.

“I can’t tell you that!!” The older woman laughed.

“Oh, no, you must.” Asami whined. She didn’t talk to someone older than her very often. “I really want to know.”

“And you won’t tell anyone?” June asked.

“Of course not.”

_Well, she might tell Korra._

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“You know Kya, right?”

“Yeah…” Asami said, raising her eyebrows. June’s grin grew. “Oh my _god._ Seriously? Well, fair enough. She could get it.”

Now it was June’s turn to raise her eyebrows. “Okay, Miss Sato.” She said, and Asami burst out laughing.

“I’m just saying!”

“So your type is water tribe women, I take it?” June shook her head. “I shouldn’t talk about such things with a student. Come now. Go back to your studies.”

Asami did just that, but couldn’t help but look over her book to glance at June. The woman really was quite cool.

“ _Oh_ , so you have a crush on her.”

“I do _not._ Korra, shut up!” Asami elbowed Korra in their shared bed, and the avatar let out a loud laugh. She shot the girl a dark look, putting her hand over Korra’s mouth to muffle the noise. It was too late to be yelling. “Shh! You’re going to wake somebody up.”

Korra grinned, moving Asami’s mouth after placing a gentle kiss on the palm. “And? I’m the avatar. They have to deal with it.”

“Not at one in the morning, they don’t.” Asami pointed out. At the announcement of the time, she could practically feel Korra’s mood drop. She rolled over from her back and onto her side, looking down at the prettiness that laid with her. She ran her hand over Korra’s cheek, enjoying the softness there. She really was very beautiful. “I’m sorry I was so late again.”

“You know it’s fine.” Korra said with a pout. “I just miss you.”

“Well, I miss you during the week, when you’re training for a ridiculous amount of hours.” Asami quipped, leaning down and pressing her lips to Korra’s cheek. A strong arm wrapped around her back, pulling her closer to her favourite warmth.

“What did you and _June_ talk about then? Or did you just sit and stare at her?”

“Korra, sweetheart, you aren’t _jealous_ are you?” Asami teased, kissing Korra’s cheek again. And again. And again and again and again. Korra giggled.

“Stop that! That tickles!”

“Not till you say you’re jealous of a fifty year old woman!” Asami jibed, kissing all over Korra’s neck and jaw too, the shorter girl scrabbling to get away from her.

(But, not scrabbling that hard.)

“Ugh! Shut up Asami!” Korra laughed, getting louder and louder, as she tried to wriggle her way out of Asami’s hold. She grabbed her by the wrists, her big hands completely circling the thin bone and skin there, pulling her away. Asami whined at the separation, which made Korra’s gleeful smile turn into a stupidly attractive smirk. “And what if I am jealous?” She asked lowly, her mood shifting instantly.

Asami felt herself flush.

“Are you?”

Her eyes darkened. “I might be.”

“Well, you could…” Asami trailed off, biting her lip. Korra really was very strong, holding her as she was. Her eyes traced the taut muscle that Korra was composed of, her mouth drying. It really was very sexy. She had the very sudden urge to kiss it, and bite it, and hold onto it.

“Could what?” Korra whispered, moving her face next to Asami’s ear. She began to kiss the skin there, before moving down to her neck. She could smell Korra’s shampoo; vanilla. Asami’s wrists were still held tightly in Korra’s grip, and she felt herself keen forward.

“Show me.” She said back quietly. “Show me you’re jealous.”

Korra laughed into her neck, moving her hands from Asami’s wrists and onto her hips, rolling them both over so that Korra was on top of her.

“You’re so gorgeous.” She said, her eyes gazing longingly over Asami’s face. She felt herself blush. How could Korra’s words still have such an affect on her, after such a long time knowing one another? A hand traced her jawline, before Korra bent down and captured her lips in a caring kiss.

Asami responded enthusiastically, her now-free hands moving behind Korra’s head, entangling in the hair there, pulling them closer together. Their lips collided violently, perfectly, slipping against one another as Korra’s tongue found entrance into Asami’s mouth. Truthfully, Asami liked to be the one in control, but giving up the control just a little could be just as fun. She grabbed Korra’s hand, and unceremoniously shoved it into the waistband of her shorts.

Korra’s eyes bulged, her hand immediately coming into contact with soft skin and small black curls, cupping the area.

“Rub.” Asami ordered, unable to give up all of her control yet, if any at all. Korra nodded weakly, rubbing small circles _exactly_ where Asami needed her. Practise really did make perfect. She bucked forward, letting out a soft groan as Korra’s ministrations got a little heavier.

Korra was smiling at her, and surprisingly it made Asami want her even more, rather than feel insecure under her stare.

“You too.” She muttered, moving her hand into Korra’s sweatpants and finding her prize, only this time, her hand stayed over her underwear, running up and down, feeling the fabric gradually become slick. It gave her a sense of power, knowing she had this effect on the avatar, but a different feeling overpowered this one entirely. She supposed it was love. Safety, comfort, and want, all at the same time.

Their kisses continued, becoming fast and faster, until finally Korra’s hand moved from Asami’s clit and down to the ring of muscle, circling that area, moving some of the wetness back up to Asami’s clit.

“You’re so wet, Sami.” Korra muttered, her eyes wide with adoration.

“For you.” Asami said at once. “All for you. I’m all for you.”

Korra nodded, sliding her fingers slowly into Asami’s tight hole, and they both let out a groan, Asami from the feeling, and Korra from hearing the noise of Asami’s wet folds moving around her fingers. It might have been obscene, if it wasn’t so arousing.

Asami moved her hips upwards, making Korra’s fingers bottom out inside her. The sight of Korra being knuckle deep in her pussy was one she hoped never to forget.

“ _Fuck_.” She groaned, going back to swirling patterns above Korra’s underwear. She moved her hips up and down, pushing Korra’s fingers in and out of her, barely letting the other girl do anything. She didn’t need to. Asami knew what she liked, and she knew how to get it from Korra.

“You’re beautiful, Sami.” Korra praised, as Asami’s hit movement became volatile. “So gorgeous. You can let go for me. I’ve got you.”

The softness of Korra’s words really did it for Asami. She clutched on to Korra’s back with her hand that wasn’t grazing Korra’s pussy, thrusting their bodies together, and letting her orgasm wash over her.

“ _Ughh… Korra…_ ” She moaned softly, and Korra’s smug chuckle would have annoyed her, if it wasn’t for what she was about to do next.

“You okay?” Korra whispered, removing her hand and bringing it up to her mouth, sucking on whatever was left of Asami’s climax. Asami’s mouth dried when Korra swallowed, watching as her neck moved in and out with the gulp. She took Korra’s hand out of her mouth, and moved the fingers to her own lips, hoping to taste herself on there at least a little, as well as Korra’s spit. “Oh…” Korra breathed, her cheeks darkening to a maroon colour.

“You’re cute.” Asami said with a smile, moving to kiss the side of Korra’s mouth next. Korra didn’t resist, moving her lips softly against Asami’s. That wouldn’t do. “Take your shorts off.” She ordered.

Obediently, Korra pulled them off, so she was wearing nothing but her indigo panties, the ones with the little butterflies on the front that Korra had bought from Target, whatever the hell that place was. Asami eyed them; for some reason, it seemed to turn her on even more. Maybe it was that Korra didn’t need to dress up for her, that they were that comfortable together.

“Put your hands on the bed frame.” She said. That was one thing she liked about Korra’s room.

(Actually, there were lot’s of things she liked about Korra’s room. It was a big improvement from her old room, anyway.)

Korra did as she was told, and for a moment, Asami admired the muscles in her back, and the generous curve of her ass, peeking out from her underwear. The warm brown skin was tempting; she couldn’t drag her eyes away. Her hands reached out, and she grabbed both cheeks strongly, pressing her chest to Korra’s shoulder blades and kissing by Korra’s ear.

“I like you like this…” She muttered. “All mine…”

“ _All yours…”_ Korra whimpered. Asami liked when Korra was a bratty bottom, but she had to admit, she was partial to this side of Korra as well. It was just so different from avatar Korra, the chosen one. This Korra was for her eyes only.

She ran one of her hands between Korra’s legs, underneath the fabric of her underwear, and over her wet folds.

“So wet.” She teased, moving her hand up and down. “I know what you want.”

“Yeah… Please…” Korra nodded.

Asami leant down, and in an instant, she was laid on the bed, her eyes looking over a dark mound of hair and past a pair of brown nipples, at one of the prettiest faces she’d ever seen.

“Hey.” Korra breathed down at her with a smile.

“Hi.” Asami smiled back. She wrapped her hands around Korra’s thighs, slowly lowering the girl onto her face. At once, it was difficult to breathe, but Asami almost liked it like that. It was like she lived and breathed Korra, and just Korra. Her taste filled her mouth, and she eagerly lapped it up, enjoying the sight of Korra’s grip whitening on the bed posts, her chest moving up and down just that little bit quicker.

Asami kneaded the muscles of Korra’s ass, enjoying the tiny gasp Korra made. Her lips unlatched their hold on Korra’s clit, the shorter girl moaning in annoyance, so she could apply care elsewhere. She kissed at Korra’s entrance, and at her thighs, all whilst Korra wriggled above her, trying to get what she wanted from Asami and not even being sure what that was.

Her tongue moved back to her clit, swiping mercilessly over the bud, and Korra, to her surprise, hit her climax, cursing loudly and dropping her hands from the bed frame and onto the pillow, where she muffled her face. Once she was finished, her mouth falling silent, the avatar slumped into the sheets.

Asami frowned, delighted with herself that she’d made Korra finish so quickly, but displeased that it was over.

“Hey?” She whispered, tapping Korra softly. The girl looked up, wearing a dozy smile. “Round two?” Asami offered hopefully, and Korra’s eyes darkened all over again.

“Want me to get back up there?” She asked. Korra’s pussy was now pressed against Asami’s shoulder, inevitably leaving a layer of wetness, the both of them craning their heads at uncomfortable angles to talk to one another.

“Don’t bother.” Asami shook her head, propping herself up and sliding Korra underneath her, so she was well and truly on top. “Now you’re right where I need you.”

“Don’t hold back.” Korra whispered. “I want it hard.”

Asami felt a glean of sweat appear on the back of her neck, pricking with heat. She could do that.

Lining her fingers up with Korra’s entrance, her thumb pressed lightly on Korra’s clit (and already eliciting pants from the shorter girl), she made sure Korra was wet enough, running her fingers around her entrance. What Asami hadn’t swallowed was still there, glistening, and Asami knew Korra was ready.

The first penetration of Asami’s fingers had Korra begging for more. She immediately found that spot on Korra’s front wall, pressing against it before withdrawing.

“Asami, come _on_.” Korra begged.

“As you wish.”

Korra burrowed her face in Asami’s shoulder, right where her pussy had just been a moment before, as Asami repeatedly slammed her fingers into Korra. She knew the girl liked it rough. Anyone could have known ten rooms down, with the way Korra was shouting her name. Her nails dragged along Asami’s back, and she hoped it left marks.

“ _Oh, fuck, Asami! Asami! Oh my god!”_

It was music to Asami’s ears.

Faintly, she could also hear the bed creaking, it moving forward and backwards with their movements.

She fucked Korra with all the more purpose, watching in awe as Korra’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, her hips bucking upwards as she came again. This time, she yelled even louder than before, and Asami caught her mouth in a kiss to shut her up.

They were going to receive _noise complaints._

“How are you so _good at that?”_ Korra gasped, still grinding slowly on Asami’s hand.

“Some of us are naturally gifted.” Asami shrugged, smiling cockily.

“I’ll say.”

Korra wrapped her arm around Asami, pulling the girl down into her embrace. They fit together like pieces of a jigsaw, their steadying breaths finding the same rhythm, their hearts beating as one.

“Are you excited for your birthday?” Korra asked.

Asami had almost forgotten she was turning nineteen the following day. Tiredness was quickly overtaking her.

“You got something planned?”

“Maybe.” She heard Korra’s chuckle vibrate through her body. “You’ll find out tonight. For now, baby, just go to sleep.”

Asami’s heart fluttered at the nickname, but sleep grabbed a hold of her before she could say anything in return.

*

“Those girls have no idea how powerful they are.” Kya said, pulling off her stocking and placing it into the laundry basket. She felt a pair of strong arms come up behind her, trapping her close.

She had had a long day, and this was exactly what she needed. The comforts of her room, and the comforting of her girlfriend.

“Mm?” Lin hummed, kissing her nape. She giggled softly at the woman, turning her head around to meet her lips with her own. Her hands came up to her hair, letting it out of its ponytail.

“Asami, I mean. And Korra. The avatar, and the CEO of Future Industries. At nineteen, no less. She got full marks on her test today. She gets full marks on all of her tests.”

“Well, dear, you do teach astrology. It’s not exactly hard.” Lin pointed out. Kya gave her girlfriend a bemused look, to which she raised her hands in defence. “I’m just saying.”

“I teach waterbending as well.” She muttered.

“I know you do, dear.” Lin began to take off her boots and trousers, changing into more comfortable clothes. _Kya’s_ more comfortable clothes, but it wasn’t like she minded.

Kya checked her phone before getting into bed.

**_June_ : ate in the waterbending quarter today! This food is better than urs <3**

Kya chuckled at the message, shaking her head and putting her phone on charge.

“What’s so funny?” Lin asked. She didn’t seem to be paying attention, her eyes flickering over the book she was reading. It was a non-fiction book about metal weapons, which had made Kya roll her eyes when she’d pulled it out the first time, because _really_ , how predictable could her girlfriend get. It was amusing, however.

“June’s just insulting me.” Kya waved her off, sliding into bed next to Lin and tucking herself next to her. She enjoyed Lin’s body heat – it always seemed to be much warmer than hers. Maybe that was because Kya was Water Tribe, or maybe it was unrelated to that completely. Either way, Lin was like her own personal hot water bottle.

“June, huh?” Lin muttered darkly. Kya giggle at her girlfriend’s reaction, kissing the woman’s jaw.

“Not jealous, are we?” Kya teased, pressing the pad of her forefinger against Lin’s nose, before running it through her greying hair.

“No. June means nothing to me.” Her response was sharp and stiff. Kya’s least favourite version of Lin.

(Still pretty cute, though.)

“C’mon, _baby_ , don’t be like that.”

“You’re too old for that pet name.” Lin said, wrinkling her nose. Kya knew she only did that when she liked something. The woman constantly felt the need to hide or subvert any feeling of warmth she felt.

“But you’re not.” Kya sighed, taking Lin’s book out of her hand and putting on the bedside table. “Enough of this stupid book, _baby_.” She said. “I’m sleepy.”

“Hey! I was reading that.” Lin grumbled, but it only took one quick look at Kya for the slightly younger woman to relent. She leant over and turned her lamp off, tucking herself under the covers. Kya cuddled up next to her, and after a minute or so, she felt Lin’s arm wrap around her.

*

“You’ve just got to go up and _do it._ ” Asami urged. “Trust me.”

“Why am I taking advice from an eighteen-year-old?” June laughed, shooting Asami a white-teethed smile.

“Nineteen actually. Since today.”

“Seriously? Happy birthday!” June grinned, patting her shoulder. Asami beamed at the woman, who’s attention turned quickly back to the task at hand. They were outside, stood next to one of the mushrooms, and Kya was a ways away, stood with Lin. Asami didn’t know those two were close friends, but she did see them together a lot. Had Korra mentioned something about them before? It felt like she had, but Asami couldn’t put her finger on it.

“So, what’s the plan?” June asked.

“You go up to her. You say, _hey!_ ” Asami threw her finger forward dramatically. “You. Me. Date. Saturday.”

June burst out laughing. “I’m not sure if that will work.”

“Heh, maybe not.” Asami shook her head. “Why don’t you just ask her to hangout? But like, make it super obvious you mean a date.”

June looked over at Lin and Kya, nodding slowly. “Okay. That might actually work.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t look so cocky, Sato.” June grinned. “She has to say yes, first.”

June sauntered over, looking back at Asami and shooting her another grin, before turning to Kya and Lin. The Beifong looked less than pleased to see her; it made sense. Asami liked Lin, but she was nothing at all like June. Nothing like Kya, either. She knew the two older women were friends – she remembered that spring after her father had shown his true colours, and she’d been staying at the academy, when the two older women had been inseparable – but if she was honest, she didn’t know why Kya hung out with Lin.

Whatever June was saying, seemed to displease Lin greatly. The animal teacher probably wasn’t exactly including her in the plans. Asami didn’t like unkindness, but for old lady lesbian love she supposed it couldn’t be avoided.

After a minute or so, June came back, wearing an even bigger smile.

“She agreed to come watch the probending match with me this weekend!”

 _Oh,_ Asami realised, _The match Korra is playing in._

“That’s great.” Asami grinned. “And that definitely sounds like a date. Lin looked positively murderous.”

June gave Asami a curious look. “You’re crueller than I thought.”

“Huh?” Asami furrowed her brow. She wasn’t cruel. She was anything but.

June blinked, waving her off. “My mistake. Now, don’t you have afternoon classes?”

Asami scoffed. She hadn’t been to afternoon classes in years.

*

Korra flinched, a band of metal flying straight past her head and cracking the wall behind her. She looked back, aghast. Why was Lin trying so hard right now? It was as if she was actually trying to kill the avatar. She knew that Korra was yet to learn metalbending – and also, that she might never, since no avatar before her had. She knew, and yet here she was, going harder on her than she ever had in the past.

Lin grimaced, firing another round of metal bands at Korra, a round that Korra hardly avoided, one scraping her cheek, causing a small graze. Where she skidded, the mat ripped, and the noise of her training room breaking finally seemed to snap Lin out of her agitated state.

Korra rubbed the blood away, staring at Lin incredulously. She’d never behaved like that before. Training was always very serious, and pushed Korra to be her best affectively. The last ten minutes hadn’t seemed like that was Lin’s intention at all.

“Are you okay?” She yelled.

The woman growled, standing up straight. “Yes, Avatar Korra. Are you?”

“Uh… Yeah.”

“Then it’s twenty laps. Now.”

“ _What?”_

“You got hearing problems, as well as bending problems?”

Korra mumbled something under her breath about her teacher’s _attitude problems_ , but didn’t let the older woman say anything else before she ran off, the start of twenty gruelling laps.

Something was _definitely_ up with Lin, but Korra figured she’d never find out what.

“How was your day?” Asami asked, as soon as Korra came in. The girl was sat on the couch, her knees tucked beneath her, reading a leatherbound book by the fire. She was wearing her glasses, and a fluffy sweater, and Korra’s heart swelled. She really was lucky to know Asami Sato, and to see her in her cutest form.

“Good, apart from earthbending.” Korra shrugged, taking off her denim jacket and hanging it on the coatrack. “Lin was a real hard ass today.”

“Oh, really?” Asami looked up over her glasses. Like a sexy librarian. Or a sexy teacher. Korra blinked at her own attraction, pushing it down.

“Enough about me, birthday girl.” She waved her off. “Tell me about your day. Oh, and let me get your gift!” Korra was about to stand up and grab it from her coat pocket, but Asami grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down and giving her a look that said, _Let me talk first._

“ _Well_ ,” Asami began with a smile – which made Korra smile – and put her book down. “I had breakfast with you.” She started, before smirking broadly. “And then we went down to the eating quarter for actual breakfast.”

“Asami, _please_.” Korra rolled her eyes, and the taller girl burst out into laughter. “Come on, come on. What else?”

“Well,” She thought. “Class was nice. Kya sang me happy birthday in astrology.” Korra felt a pang of sadness; she would have loved to take that class this year. But of course, she couldn’t. She was the avatar, and alongside that came responsibility, duty, and sacrifice. “Oh, and after that, I helped June ask Kya on a date.” Asami smiled widely.

Korra’s face dropped.

“What?” She asked.

“Yeah. It was so cute.” Asami smiled.

“And Kya said yes?” Korra demanded. Asami’s grin faded slightly, her eyebrows furrowing at Korra’s intense reaction.

“Mhm?”

“ _Ugh,_ oh my god.” Korra groaned, looking away from Asami in annoyance. That was why Lin had been so mad. There was a reason her muscles were aching so badly, and it was sitting right in front of her.

“What is your issue?” Asami asked, a slightly more stern tone to her voice.

“I don’t understand why you would do that?” Korra complained. “No wonder Lin was so pissed.”

“Lin? What does she have to do with anything?”

“You’re kidding, right? You have to be kidding.” Korra was _sure_ Asami knew about Kya and Lin. They had talked about it multiple times. Did Asami even listen when Korra spoke to her?”

“I don’t get why you’re mad.” Asami muttered, turning her attention to the fire, her face revealing she was still very much annoyed at Korra’s reaction.

“ _Because_ ,” Korra cried in exasperation. “Lin and Kya are dating!”

Asami blinked, turned to Korra, and stared blankly at her for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak, before closing it again. A silence hung in the air. Korra hoped it was one of realisation.

“You’re wrong.” Asami shrugged finally. “I didn’t even know those two were more than friends. And, if they were _girlfriends_ , Kya would have just said that to June, right? But she didn’t.”

“ _Friends?_ Asami, you’re kidding, right? Is there like a birthday prank tradition in the spirit world that I don’t know about?” Korra was trying not to get angry at Asami. She really was. But Lin had given her hell, and she had just come back from the extensive avatar gym training so she was in a foul mood, and she’d just found out that it was basically Asami’s fault.

“No.” Asami stood up, frowning. “There isn’t. Don’t you think you’re overreacting? Plus, isn’t this a problem for Lin and Kya, not _us?_ ”

“But you caused the problem!” Korra cried.

“That’s hardly true. And we don’t even know if it _is_ a problem!” Asami strutted over towards the kitchen, and aggressively poured herself a glass of water. Korra watched, each second spent at the tap infuriating her even more.

“Lin’s attitude this afternoon proves it’s a problem!”

“Not an _us_ problem!” Asami yelled back.

Korra let out a long and suffering groan. “Could you _be_ anymore selfish? And I’m not saying it’s your fault. But if you’d just kept your nose out of June’s life, then none of this would have had to happen! I know you like her, but c’mon. She doesn’t even teach any of your lessons.”

Asami frowned. “She’s my _friend._ ”

“She’s a fifty-year-old woman!”

“So is Kya, and we’re friends with her, aren’t we?”

“Well, _I am._ ” Korra said jabbingly. “Because I don’t get other women to ask her out on dates. And it’s hardly the same. We’ve known Kya for years. You’ve known June for all of five minutes.”

Asami muttered something under her breath, which made Korra’s brow crease.

“What was that?” She asked angrily.

“Nothing, dear.” Asami looked up from her anger water, smiling sweetly at Korra.

Korra couldn’t believe her eyes. It was like her first year at the academy all over again.

“Don’t be a bitch.” Korra said. “Aren’t we better than that? Haven’t you progressed from being sixteen?”

She knew she’d hit a nerve with Asami, because the girl’s features faltered.

“ _Whatever_ , Korra.” She muttered, pouring the rest of the water down the drain and moving towards her bedroom.

“Asami, wait. I’m sorry.” Korra grabbed her by the wrist. “This has gone too far.”

Asami’s features softened, and she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were cooler than they usually were, and it reminded Korra painfully of how she used to look at her. Sure, they weren’t looking at her _hatefully_ , but it wasn’t like usual.

“Look, I’m sorry for that. You aren’t who you were when you were sixteen. That was a low blow.” Korra conceded. “What’s done is done, about Kya and Lin. They can sort it out. God knows they’re old enough to.”

“Yeah. Sorry for making your training session harder than it had to be. I genuinely didn’t know about Lin or Kya, or else I wouldn’t have.” Asami smiled weakly, and Korra gave into that look, opening her arms wide and pulling Asami close to her. The sweet smell of jasmine filled her lungs, exactly where it should be.

“And for the record,” She added, “I get why you did it. I know work is making your life even more depressing, so—” Korra snapped her mouth shut, as soon as she’d said it.

Those _dreaded words._

What was _wrong_ with her?

_“I know exactly what I’m talking about. I know the type. Rich girl perks don’t get you everywhere in life, and sometimes you just need to someone to make you feel better about your depressing life.”_

Korra was sure there wasn’t anything she regretted saying more.

Asami’s brow furrowed. “Even… More depressing?” She enunciated the words slowly. It wasn’t lost on her where they came from. Their only other fight, the one all those months ago, that they hadn’t resolved for months because of their mission.

Korra raised her hands quickly, waving apologetically. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Oh, but it is, Korra.” Asami growled. “Because you’ve said that before. Tell me, then, what about my life is so depressing.” She took a menacing step towards the shorter girl. “Is it that I like to _read_? That I want to work so I can sell my _criminal father’s_ company? Or is it just because I don’t spend all my free time with you, and you’re brattiness can’t handle it?”

“ _My_ brattiness!” Korra cried, angry once more. “ _My brattiness!”_

“Yes, Korra, _your_ brattiness.” Asami snapped. “How is it _my_ fault that Kya said yes? You got so angry over nothing! And then you really said my life was depressing. _Again!_ I thought we were passed that fight. I thought we resolved it. But nothing is ever resolved with you! And it’s _my birthday._ ” On that last word, Asami’s voice cracked, and Korra’s whole body flooded with guilt.

_What was she doing?_

“Oh, Asami. I’m sorry.” She said at once. Asami looked at her for a moment, her expression re-hardening back to stone.

“It’s fine.” She muttered, turning away so that her body was facing the window.

“It’s _not_.”

“No, it is.” Asami sighed, running a hand through her hair. “You meant what you said, and I meant what I said. Let’s just leave it.”

“O…Kay.” Korra said slowly. She was getting off too easily, wasn’t she?

“I’m going to go to bed now.” Asami said quietly.

“Already?” It was only nine at night. Usually the two of them stayed awake till eleven at least.

“I’m tired.”

“You’re still mad.” Korra observed. “Asami, I really _am_ sorry.”

“Okay.” Asami sniffed, turning away. She entered her bedroom, and Korra was about to follow her in, when the door shut sharply in front of her.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, writing the 2nd scene: ugh they have what i want!!!! the cutest!!!!!! can someone love me like this plssss
> 
> me, two thousand words later: ok nvm i take it back
> 
> the kuvopal fic is still underway!!! i'm honestly really excited about it heh. It's a modern soulmate au, and it's suuuuper angsty. basically, blind!opal is in an /arranged marriage/ with Wu, and Kuvira and her end up sharing a room for the summer, and it's just a lot. like ALOT. a lot of tension. a lot of angst. a lot of really, REALLY oblivious kuvira. it is my brain baby 2.0.


	37. "The Love Triangle is Evolving"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the updates are slow. it's hard now that i don't compulsively write 10,000 words everyday in enforced quarantine. instead, i go to college *shudders*
> 
> also guys, there's a homophobic slur and a bit of violence in this chapter. pls read with caution. 
> 
> [my tumblr if u wanna be friends](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bisexualyoda1)

Korra stared at the shut door for a moment, her eyes forced open with surprise. Slowly, she blinked. Had Asami… _Shut her out?_ The girl loved her books, and Korra was sure this was metaphorical more than anything else, but even so. They’d never slammed doors before. Did Asami want her to go after her? Korra didn’t know if she should. Didn’t know if that was what Asami wanted.

It was, wasn’t it?

Even if it was, she stopped herself from opening the door and going after Asami. Despite how unfair it felt to be on this side of the door, she wasn’t going to force herself in.

She hissed a cuss word. Her anger had gotten the better of her, and moreover, her muscles still ached from her exhaustive day of training. The couch wouldn’t do. It was one of those hard ones, expensive and luxurious, but painfully uncomfortable. There was Asami’s reading armchair which offered a little more support, but Korra wanted to lay down.

That left one choice; she was going to have to return to her room, and to her own bed.

Alone.

It didn’t seem like Asami would mind. In fact, maybe that was what the taller girl wanted Korra to do. She understood if the girl wanted to space. Everyone wanted space sometimes, especially after fights.

“Dumbass.” She mumbled to herself, picking up her jacket from the coatrack and leaving the room. The walk to her new apartment was longer than it had ever felt before. Perhaps that was because usually, Asami and Korra would walk hand-in-hand, to get whatever Korra had inevitably forgotten. As she walked, any anger she had left for Asami – which was very little at that point – changed its course and pointed at herself instead.

It was her _birthday_. And all Asami had done was made an innocent mistake. If anything, June was in the wrong for asking Kya out, because Korra was positive she’d known about Lin and Kya. She silently marked the woman in her head as someone to be careful around.

Her room felt cold and empty. Korra lit the fire, and the candles she’d arranged around the place when she’d first moved in, but it hardly changed anything. Maybe the coldness wasn’t in the air, after all.

Slipping into warm pyjamas, she made a hot batch of chamomile tea, hoping to ease some of the stress out of her body herbily. It tasted bitter on her tongue, and she was out of honey. Plus, she’d accidentally made way too much. The good luck really was boundless for the avatar.

An hour passed, which Korra spent moping, and by then the fire was almost nothing at all. Just glowing ashes in the bottom of the tray. Korra didn’t even bother to put them out, sinking into her covers and letting her tired body take from her what it so desperately needed – dreamless slumber.

She didn’t know how long she was asleep when she heard it. The door creaking open. Her sleep couldn’t have been that restful, because her eyes sprang open and her body shot upwards, hand at the ready to throw the remaining ambers in the fire at her intruders head. If it was Amon, he was going to _pay._

Asami stood in her nightgown. Not Amon. Korra’s jump hadn’t scared her.

“Asami?” Korra whispered, her voice cracking. “What are you…?”

“Move over.” She mumbled restlessly, approaching the bed.

Korra didn’t ask any more questions, her body shuffling to the side.

“Oh, Korra.” Asami’s eyes had noticed something. The pot of chamomile tea Korra had let go to waste was still sat on the kitchen counter. A look of annoyance passed over her features. Korra felt ashamed.

She approached the tea, moving through the room like a spirit. Korra could hardly believe her eyes as they followed the girl. Her body walked with more tiredness than ever before; unlike Korra, she hadn’t been able to get to sleep.

When she reached the counter, her hands fumbled with the pot as she drained it down the sink. “I don’t know why they gave you a kitchen.” She said softly. “It’s not like you can look after it.”

Korra couldn’t argue with that. She’d never exactly been a cook, and she’d certainly never had such a workplace to herself before. Avatar privileges, it seemed. She lived in foster homes bustling with children, not private schools and empty mansions, or whatever it was that laid in Asami’s past. Her house with Sokka was often empty, but it had been Naga who had cooked for her, her own hands lacking the skill and experience.

“Asami, I’m sorry.” Korra said, as Asami placed the kettle in the dishwasher. The room was too dark for her to make anything out other than the girl’s pale outline. She did hear a sigh, though.

“I know you are.” Asami turned around. Her features looked unfeeling. “I am too.”

“Your birthday gift…” Korra said, with the realisation that she’d never given it to Asami. It was an emerald pendant, picked out because of the intended wearer’s eyes. There were two, actually. One for her, and one for Asami. Apparently it was something to do with Cleopatra, which she thought Asami would quite like.

“It doesn’t matter.” Asami shook her head. “Tomorrow.”

“…Okay.”

She took another look around the room, noticing the fire. Korra watched it too, as the final flames dwindled into nothing. It was the fire that distracted her; she hadn’t felt Asami getting in to the bed.

Unlike usual, arms didn’t wrap around Korra.

They remained entirely separate for the whole night, a sure foot between them at all times. Korra was hopeful, however, that the worst of it was over. After all, Asami had sought her out.

“She just… Locked you out?” Kuvira asked, surprised. “That hardly sounds like her. You must have really upset her, man.”

The two were in the gym. Korra liked having a training buddy, and Tenzin liked it too (possibly more, since Korra’s gym statistics had gone through the roof, since she was always trying so hard to keep up with the metalbender). They usually bantered in between sets, and Korra found the silence in the woman’s company comfortable too. At that point in the evening, they were working on their legs. Needless to say, Korra needed a distraction.

“I know I did.” Korra groaned. “We made up, I _guess_. But we’re just pretending like it never happened. That can’t be right, can it?”

Kuvira shook her head. “I don’t know why you’re asking me for advice.”

“I can hardly ask Bolin.” Korra pointed out. The boy had been gradually more and more distant from the friendship group, Opal taking up the majority of his time. His girlfriend was marginally better, but neither of them were as active in the group chat, and they hardly ever ate breakfast together anymore.

The metalbender frowned tellingly. Korra knew she was thinking about Opal, no matter how many times Kuvira insisted she wasn’t.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Korra asked, changing the subject when Kuvira didn’t reply.

“Yeah. He’s excited to come watch us play afterwards, too.”

Korra blinked, confused, before she realised that Pabu was getting out of his compulsory bedrest tomorrow, and Kuvira had thought she’d been talking about that. For a second, she despised herself for forgetting Pabu, especially since she was the one who’d put him in the hospital in the first place, but she pushed that thought away, like Tenzin had told her to do when she hummed over things that weren’t positive.

 _Easy for him to say,_ she’d thought bitterly at the time, _You aren’t the avatar, destined to save everyone._

Korra was realising that the actual premise of an avatar was too good to be true, and that everyone abused it. She was simply the bridge between two worlds, a helpful guide, but she was not the hero she was forced to become. Saving everyone and everything was impossible for just one person. It wasn’t like she didn’t want the glory and the fame, because of course she did, but she wished it didn’t have to come alongside hardship and loss. Naga’s loss could still feel so acute to her, like a stabbing sensation in her side, even after all of these months.

“Yo, Korra, you gonna answer that?” Kuvira asked. Korra stared at her blankly, before the sound of her buzzing phone registered in her head. It stopped before she had chance to accept the call.

“Crap, it was Asami.” She muttered, typing out a text to apologise. The other girl beat her to it.

**_Asami:_ hey :) where are you?**

**_Korra:_ gym with kuvira still**

**_Korra:_ imma be a few more hours**

**_Asami:_ oh ok.**

“She mad?” Kuvira asked, eyeing the phone.

“Nah.” Korra shook her head. “Let’s get back to it. I think I’m finally ready to bench more than you.”

“In your _dreams_ , avatar.”

“How are you feeling, Pabs?” She asked him. He looked up at the girl who had affectively hospitalised him, and his grin grew wider.

The redhead was stood up, propped against the bedpost. His hair was longer than Korra had ever seen it, stroking his shoulders, and his face was hollow despite the lack of exercise and surplus of food he was provided with. Despite his sunken bones, however, his eyes still popped out brightly on his face. They seemed even more brilliantly black than before.

“Excited to get back to classes.” He announced. “I’m sure The Boulder has missed me.”

“And what of us?” Kuvira snapped, pulling the boy into her side aggressively. “Have we not missed you?”

Bashfully, he smiled at his feet, before schooling his features and looking up at Kuvira. The rivalry – powerful and childish – shone in their eyes.

“You’ve been able to see me every day.” He pointed out, still smirking.

“And what of it?” Kuvira frowned slightly. “You don’t think I don’t miss you at breakfast?”

“Kuvira missing someone?!” Opal cried out from the doorway. Korra whirled around, surprised to see Opal and Bolin there, hand-in-hand. They hadn’t confirmed whether they were coming or not, and truth be told, Korra had assumed they wouldn’t. She felt angry at herself again – of course they would come. They were some of Pabu’s closest friends.

“I do occasionally miss people.” Kuvira said back, half-snarling, half-giggling. It was a peculiar expression, especially for Kuvira, and Korra was convinced it was a result from who she was talking to.

“Hmph.” Opal said, before turning her attention to Pabu, walking over to the boy, and trapping him in a gentle hug. Korra and Kuvira’s eyes met – Korra wasn’t sure if Kuvira was looking away from Opal and Pabu on purpose, or if she’d just noticed that Korra was staring at her. The airbender placed a kiss on Pabu’s temple, before ruffling his hair and returning to Bolin’s side.

Bolin didn’t flinch at the display of affection towards Pabu; but then, why would he? He was one of the least possessive people that Korra knew.

“I’m excited for the match.” Pabu announced, before his eyes trailed around the group once again. “No Asami?”

“Work.” Korra and Opal said at once. They looked at each other and chuckled sadly, both hinting at how disappointing it was.

“She sure does work a lot.” Bolin said, scratching his head. “But it’s so she can sell Future Industries, right?”

 _Right_ , Korra thought, _unless she starts to actually like it._

And if she did, Korra would have no choice but to support her. Even if it put even more strain on their almost-relationship stroke best friendship.

 _Like you need any help putting strain on the relationship,_ she cursed herself _, your dumbass can manage it all on your own._

“Something bothering you, Korra?” Pabu asked gently. “You know, it isn’t your fault that I ended up here. It’s actually mine, for being a trash earthbender.”

“What’s done is done.” Opal said, before Korra could respond. She was holding her phone. Korra noted her phone case – a pretty coral colour with a sky bison on it, a ‘J’ scrawled underneath the beast. She would have to ask Opal where she got it. “But I just got a text from Wu, and if we don’t hurry up, Korra and Kuvira are going to miss their warm-up.”

“Let’s go then.” Kuvira nodded. “Before Mako blows a gasket.”

Korra trailed at the back of the group with Pabu, and her guilt grew as she watched him waddle down the stairs. She’d really done a number on the boy.

 _At least he’ll heal, s_ he told herself, _which your relationship with Asami won’t if you don’t do something!_

She checked her phone for a message from the raven-haired girl, but there was nothing. She hadn’t really expected there to be one. Korra’s expectations were practically on the floor, by now.

**_Korra:_ we’re on our way to the arena. Will I see you there?**

She never got a reply, but again, she hadn’t been expecting one.

-

Asami let out a long sigh. She was getting to that point in her workload where her head was beginning to throb, and the numbers were beginning to mix, and the words were beginning to make no sense whatsoever. Basically, she was becoming exhausted.

Leaning below her desk, she took out a snack – a peanut butter health bar, to be exact, and absently munched on the crunchy treat. Her eyes, drooping from lack of sleep, peeked up at the clock.

It was almost time for Korra’s game. She knew she should go watch the girl. It would be the perfect break from work, and Korra would be happy to see her.

 _Hopefully_ Korra would be happy to see her. She wasn’t really sure where the two of them stood at the moment. There’d been a fight, but that was two days ago. Since then, it had just been… Quiet. Less talk about their days, less touching all together. She hadn’t been able to sleep at all, not without the warm embrace of Korra’s biceps, but she’d made do. Besides, Korra had upset her. What would it look like if she just crawled into the girl’s arms, like all was forgotten?

“Ugh.” She groaned.

But she picked up her stuff anyway, and planned in her head how long it would take for her to get to the arena over the lake.

-

Korra burst out laughing at something Mako said. Not because it was hilarious – it very much was not – but it was hilariously _Mako_. For some reason, Wu was here with them, and he’d been trying to get Mako to let him style his hair. What had made Korra laugh was Mako had agreed, but only on the condition that Wu couldn’t cheer for them at all during the match.

“Those two are weird.” Kuvira mused. They were sat around the small table in the prep area, Korra’s back against the wall, Kuvira’s arm around her shoulders. It was a position that Korra quite liked – the comforting touch of a friend was the only touch she was getting lately, after all.

“Right.” Korra agreed, looking up at Kuvira and grinning widely. Kuvira’s eyes, however, were fixated on the door, and when Korra turned, she understood why.

Asami.

“Asami!” Korra exclaimed, repeating her thought.

The girl was stood, a stony expression on her features. Her lips were brought into a straight line, and her eyes were darting from Korra to Kuvira.

Korra acknowledged the look on her face, but hardly had time to understand it before she was running over and wrapping her arms around her neck. She felt Asami deflate against her, and she could practically _feel_ the weariness in her muscles and bones. When she pulled back, Asami’s features had softened.

“You’ve worked too hard.” Korra said.

“You know I have to.” A little sigh.

“I know.” Korra agreed, before pressing a kiss to Asami’s cheek. It took the taller girl by surprise – they were usually more discreet with PDA. “I’m happy you’re here, though.”

“You looked happy already.” Asami said in a flat tone. Korra didn’t understand that at all, but she didn’t say anything in return, in case she upset Asami again. The taller girl had already cast her eyes to Kuvira, who was looking on at the pair and wearing a smug grin. There seemed to be… annoyance, in Asami’s eyes, but Korra hoped she was mistaken. She wasn’t sure if the friendship group could handle any more tension, especially not if Kuvira was involved.

“Good luck, Kuvira.” Asami said with an extremely forced smile. Korra raised her eyebrows. There was _definitely_ something she was missing.

“Thanks, Sato.” Kuvira nodded curtly, before making her way out onto the platform for the starting warm-ups. Mako was already there, somehow. That meant that Wu was in the royal box – the royal box _he_ had made the school commission a week earlier – already watching them.

“You should go sit with Wu.” Korra said with a smile.

Asami pulled a face. “I’d rather not. I’ll find Opal and Bolin and be a third wheel.”

They kept eye-contact for another minute, before they both looked away. Korra couldn’t suppress a sigh. It was never this awkward between them. Even when they’d hated each other, it wasn’t like _this._

“I’m glad you—”

“I’m sorry that—”

They both paused at the same time, Asami letting out a nervous giggle whilst Korra just smiled up at Asami. She was quite pretty from this angle.

“You first.” Korra said softly.

“I’m sorry that we fought. And that things have been weird.” Asami said, and her words were so gentle that Korra knew she meant them. She felt something that had pent up release within her, her body suddenly far more relaxed.

“Phew.” She laughed. “I needed to hear that, I think. The last few days have been stressful.”

“They have.” Asami conceded. “What did you want to say?”

“I’m glad you came to watch.” Korra smiled.

“Hm?”

Korra smiled, before closing the gap between them and placing a sweet kiss to the corner of Asami’s mouth. “You’re my good luck charm.” She murmured. Her skin tasted faintly of chamomile tea. Korra wondered if she’d inspired her.

Asami’s cheek felt a lot hotter, all of a sudden.

“Ah… Thanks.” Asami stammered, and her cheeks really were filled with colour. Korra couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. Unable to stop herself, she pressed her finger into the soft redness, making Asami release a squeal. “Korra!”

“Sorry, it just looked cute. I wanted to poke it.” She shrugged.

“ _Cute?_ ”

“Don’t you think you’re cute, Asami?” Korra asked, feigning ignorance.

“Be quiet, you.” She grinned, shoving Korra lightly in the shoulder. She grabbed Korra’s bicep sharply, pulling Korra towards her so that their bodies were flush against one another. “Oh, also…” She whispered into Korra’s ear, her lips brushing against the shell, “Make sure to find me when you get a point.”

Korra blinked, but before she could clarify what Asami meant, the girl had strutted back and out of the room.

“Korra!” She heard Kuvira yell her name from somewhere on the mat, but her eyes were still drawn to the place where she’d last seen Asami.

“Shit.” She muttered, a smile growing on her lips, before she joined Kuvira and Mako out on the field.

_That girl is something else._

Mako always played his absolute best. That was something he’d never question within himself. He always played his _absolute_ best. The prospect of not doing so was simply unfathomable to him. Plus, probending was his sport. It was the only thing he’d always been good at, apart from firebending – and maybe he wasn’t the best at it, but that didn’t matter, because it was a team sport, and he always made sure his team was the best at it together.

Korra’s skill on the pitch had surprised him. He hadn’t expected her to move so fluidly, despite her Water Tribe roots.

It was odd, thinking of Korra as the avatar, and of Water Tribe origin. He, more than anyone else, had been surprised. Probably because he’d known Korra when she was fifteen and his girlfriend, and so delightfully _normal_. There had never been anything that led him to believe she was a bender. Not to mention, this was before she’d become muscular, so the prospect of her being scouted to the academy had never even occurred to him either. She’d been like a home away from home for him, and one day she’d just exploded into the side of his first home like a meteorite.

But, once upon a time, Korra had been his rock.

Back when they’d lived in Little Rock together, and he’d been miles and miles away from Bolin, the only family member he had left. Back when Asami had been his girlfriend, too, and he’d cheated on her with Korra.

He frowned when he thought of that. It seemed so long ago now. The fact that Korra and Asami once disliked one another would have been absurd to anyone that met them now; the two were joint at the hip. A part of him, the part that had liked Asami for more than just her good looks, was glad that the taller girl had found a friend, because she didn’t use to have many.

Korra blasted a jet of water at Tahno, and he flew backwards off the side of the pit and into the lake below. A satisfying _sploosh_ rang through the arena, followed by a loud siren indicating a knockout. Korra jumped up with delight, turning back to hi-five Kuvira.

Around the stadium, people roared with delight. Tahno was generally disliked by the probending community. He scanned his eyes over the audience, noticing Lin, Kya, and the new animals’ teacher all sat in a three. They popped out to him, because only Kya was cheering. The other two were just staring at each other menacingly.

_Weird._

Korra knocked into Mako, giving him a lopsided grin (that smile hadn’t changed at all, not since he first knew her), and barged straight past him to the edge of the pitch.

He watched with mild interest. Was she going to jump off into the cold depths below? He wouldn’t advise it. Plus, she’d have to join Tahno on her way out, and that creep wasn’t the easiest to make conversation with. To Mako’s surprise, Korra stepped off the edge, only to be balancing on large beams of water. Bending. The water had come from the lake. She wobbled, laughing as she did, whilst the water pushed forward and guided her towards the people in the stands.

She was going to Asami, Mako realised. The two really were best friends, even now that Korra was learning to be the avatar, and Asami was working all day and night with a company she couldn’t bear.

Mako felt a warmth glow in his chest. In a way, it was like he’d brought them together, and made them become such good friends—

_What the fuck?_

His jaw dropped; he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Since when… What…

_Why was Korra kissing Asami?_

There were hollers from around the arena, but Mako couldn’t tear his eyes away. Something burnt within him. He was surprised to realise it was longing. But he didn’t want Korra, nor did he want Asami. They were both nice girls, but he didn’t feel truly loved and explored by either of them when he’d dated them. Korra had never known the real him, and Asami had always been demanding things – his time, his attention, his friends.

Nevertheless, the longing was there, in his chest, burning.

He cast his eyes away from them, to Wu, who was sat in his royal stand. The Earth King looked unmoved by the kiss, but as if he could sense Mako’s gaze on him, their eyes met at once. He waved frantically at the firebender, blowing him kisses and causing quite a bit of commotion. Obviously, Wu couldn’t care less about the dirty looks people were giving him.

Mako’s cheeks burnt, but despite this, he awkwardly raised a hand to him. A wave. An extremely half-hearted wave.

“Is everyone here gay or something?” Kuvira muttered under her breath. Mako promptly ignored her.

They ended up winning the game. Tahno was the only strong competitor on the other team, and once he was knocked out, the confidence of his teammates seemed to have fallen with him.

Mako, Kuvira, Asami, and Korra stood together on the pitch, whilst the rest of the contestants filed out, going wherever they needed to go. It wasn’t a big game – one of the first of the season – so there was no kind of awards’ ceremony. The final of the weekend leagues’ took place at the New Years’ tournament, but unfortunately Mako had never made it that far. Maybe this year would be different. Maybe this year, he wouldn’t have to compete in the three-legged race with Bolin.

“I guess Bolin and Opal left?” asked Kuvira.

“Duh.” Korra said. She was holding Asami’s hand. Mako wondered if he should be more bothered than he was – probably not. They were all just friends, now. His romantic feelings laid elsewhere.

“Not even to say congratulations.” Kuvira frowned.

“Actually,” Asami said, shooting Korra a sidelong look. “I think Pabu’s leg started to hurt, so they took him to Katara.”

“Oh.” Kuvira’s face fell. “I better go find him then. Sorry, Korra, you’ll be good without me at the gym tonight?” She was already walking away. Mako watched her go. He never had much to contribute when the girls were talking.

“Kuvira!” Korra moaned.

“I’m going to check on my best friend.” She said, her voice growing fainter as she grew closer to the door, step-by-step. “The one you hospitalised!”

And with that, she was gone.

“I feel kinda bad about that.” Korra mused, scratching the back of her head. Asami pressed a kiss to the girl’s temple.

“Don’t.”

“So.” Mako finally spoke up. It was easier to speak when it was just these two. He knew them, or at least he had at one point.

Both the girls turned to look at him expectantly. Even though it was him that had initiated the conversation, it felt like he was falling into a trap.

“Yes, Mako?” Asami asked, batting her eyelids innocently.

_Definitely a trap._

“You two… Are… Dating?”

“Well, there’s not really a label yet.” Korra said with a bashful smile, locking her hand in with Asami’s and leaning on the taller girl. “But yeah. We’re romantically… involved.”

“The love triangle is evolving.” He said solemnly, before his own better judgement could stop him.

The girls stared at him blankly, before bursting out into laughter.

“I thought you’d be weird about it.” Korra giggled.

“Me too.”

“Why would I be weird about it?”

“I suppose,” Asami added, “That he is being weird about it, in his own awkward Mako way.” They were acting like he wasn’t even there!

“I’m not awkward.”

Korra turned her smiling face from Asami, and deadpanned. “Please.”

“I’m not!”

“Maybe he’s too busy with someone else to care.” Asami added cheekily. Mako narrowed his eyes.

“And who might that be?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Asami shrugged, leading Korra off towards the girls’ changing rooms. “It’s a _royal_ mystery.”

Mako wanted to retort, but he didn’t have anything to say.

“Damn those girls.” He mumbled, as he strode over to the boy’s changing room on the opposite side.

So… Korra and Asami were dating. That was cool, actually. He supposed they were quite close, and such a thing often followed close friendship. He didn’t really have any close friendships like that, not something that could lead into a romance.

Well, there was Wu, but he was sort of out of Mako’s league, being a King and all. And also super handsome. Not that Mako would ever admit that out loud. But it was true.

He let out a long sigh at his own ridiculousness, before pushing open the door to the changing room.

The sound he heard halted him in his tracks.

At first, he thought he’d walked into something inappropriate. Because of where the lockers were placed, a person would have to walk around them to see into the main area of the changing room. The sound of metal being hit repeatedly was loud and penetrating – hopefully not literally. Mako blinked, horror filling him.

_Oh dear lord!_

“Please don’t let it be Bolin clapping cheeks.” He whispered to himself. “I don’t think I could take it.”

“Not so _Kingly_ now, are you fag?”

Mako froze.

Kingly? It couldn’t be Wu? Was he about to walk in on the King of the Earth Kingdom getting absolutely railed in the boys’ changing room? But if he was, why would his partner use that slur word? Something wasn’t right here…

“Stop _fucking_ hurting me!” Wu screamed, and Mako heard the tears in his voice. For a second, a confusing sense of relief overcame him. The prospect of Wu being in here with another guy was haunting, and Mako didn’t even want to start thinking about why that was.

“What are you going to do about it, bitch boy? Call your firebending boyfriend?”

“Mako isn’t my…” Wu faded off. Another hitting noise, and Mako realised it was Wu’s body being forced repeatedly into the lockers. It was something the older boys had used to do to him and Bolin, when they’d been new at the academy. It hurt like hell, and it almost never broke any bones. Ideal for locker room violence.

“Oh, but you want him to be, don’t you?” Another bang of flesh against metal. “Admit it!”

Mako realised then who the bully was.

“Tahno, unhand him at once.”

He turned the corner, hand at the ready, fire blazing from his fingertips. The sight he saw in front of him was the one he’d expected. Wu being pinned against the wall, his hair ruffled, his face streaked with tear stains and mascara, his eyes swollen and red. Tahno, the slimy-haired probending player, was smiling at Mako, as if this was exactly what he had wanted. Mako wouldn’t put it past his sick and twisted mind.

“Mako!” Wu blubbed. “You came!”

Mako ignored the swell of warmth from within his chest. Wu didn’t like him like that, so it would be great if his body would stop reacting like he did.

“Of course I came.” He said dismissively. “I’m meant to be guarding you.”

Tahno unclipped a satchel of water from his bag, and brought out a pillar of ice with his bending. He snatched it into his grip, and without any warning, charged full-force at Mako.

Mako hadn’t expected the fight to start so suddenly, and the ice scathed his cheek.

“Crap.” He muttered, smearing the blood away.

“Not the face!” Wu wailed.

Tahno’s left eye twitched in annoyance. It was all the opening Mako needed. He lunged forward, gripping the boy by the scuff of the collar, and throwing his fist forward as quickly as he could. It was encased in fire, but that hardly mattered. The dirty cheat was knocked out straight away.

His body fell limply to the floor.

Mako let out a shudder.

“My hero!” Wu crowed, running forward and wrapping his arms around Mako’s waist. “You saved me! I don’t care if it was just your job. Thank you, Mako. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Mako sighed, his body still shaking with adrenaline. Carefully, he patted the back of Wu’s head. His hair was incredibly soft, even when scruffy.

“No problem.” He mumbled. “Shall we… Go?”

“As long as I’m going with you.”

Mako turned away so Wu wouldn’t see his reaction. “Come on then. And Wu?” He turned back, composing himself. “Don’t think you’re coming back to any of these games. I had no idea how dangerous it was.”

“Pff.” Wu waved him off. “I’m coming to all your games, no matter what you say. The next is next weekend, right?”

“It’s weekend leagues, so yeah.”

“Cool. I’ll have my booth.”

“Your stupid booth.”

Wu giggled, elbowing Mako in the side. “My stupid booth.” He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the updates may be slow, but gradually we are getting closer and close to the drama !! excting. also daunting. very gay. be prepared.
> 
> also, if u like kuvopal!! my kuvopal fic is now up:) pls check it out and give it all the love i worked super hard on it! and there's such a lack of kuvopal fics like we need to band together and fix that!!! come on people :/
> 
> [here is the link!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603896/chapters/67530002)


	38. "You Look Tired"

Korra was pretty sure that the bumps in the road were long passed, when it came to her and Asami’s relationship. She was certain, even. It was almost as if they’d just needed to warm up to one another again, and that was hardly a bad thing. They had been best friends for so long, after all, and even best friends fight.

Still, Korra decided it wasn’t the right time to ask Asami to be her girlfriend officially. They were already the talk of the campus _before_ their new dating status, being the avatar and the CEO of Future Industries. Now that the two were confirmed to be more than just friends, it was like they couldn’t get a moment of peace. Adding anything more to that… Maybe she was just thinking of excuses, but even so.

It was hard to know where Asami stood on the matter as well. Korra would hate to upset the other girl. Especially because Asami was growing more and more stressed about work. Korra didn’t understand much about spreadsheets and reports and graphical data, but she knew that not everything was going the way Asami wanted it to, and Korra felt completely helpless.

It was for that reason that Asami had started leaving bed early in the morning to work before classes; it was for that reason that Korra hadn’t expected to wake up in her arms that particular morning.

But she did.

“Morning, you.” Asami mumbled sleepily, pressing a kiss to Korra’s forehead. Korra snuggled into the warmth, eyes still closed, enjoying the feeling of Asami’s arms wrapped around her.

“Five more minutes.” She groaned, pressing her face into a pale collarbone.

“We don’t need to get up yet.” Asami placed another kiss on Korra’s brow. “It’s only six.”

“Aren’t you… working?” Korra stretched out her legs. She was still aching from the intense exercise the night before. If the evil in the world didn’t kill the avatar, the exercise machines in the gym definitely would.

“No, not today.”

 _Today,_ was the twenty-second of December.

Life at the academy had changed only a little, but Korra was sure it was for the best. Sure, Opal and Bolin were still the most obnoxious couple on the planet, but they also still made each other happy. Really happy.

Pabu was out of Katara’s care at last, and Kuvira and him were back to their old tricks again. Just last week, Pabu had put a bucket of water above the Earthbending girl’s bathroom, when Kuvira was using the facilities, and almost soiled his trousers when it was Lin Beifong that opened the door, and not Kuvira. The bucket missed, marginally, but after a second of understanding, it was sent flying at the redhead’s head. Kuvira’s laughing was heard from behind the door.

Mako was still openly annoyed by Wu, Wu still fawned over Mako like a school girl would her favourite idol. Nothing had changed in that region.

And like Korra said, her and Asami were fine. As close as ever.

Everything was as it should be.

Soon, it would be the long-awaited break for the solstice, and Asami and Korra would be flying to the South just like they’d promised, to see Senna and to see Tonraq. To the home Korra was meant to have, in another life. They’d get back, they’d relax, and then Korra and Mako and Kuvira would compete in the finals of the probending tournament on New Year’s day – they qualified, and it was a shoe-win. Life was okay, and Korra was content. For the first time in a while.

“How are you this morning?” She asked, sitting up and kissing Asami. Sometimes it amazed her that such a beautiful woman wanted to be with her. Her own arms moved to meet Asami’s grasp.

“Perfect.” Asami let out a small and happy sigh, sinking into Korra’s hold and placing kisses all down her cheek and neck.

“That good, huh?” Korra giggled, kissing back where she could. She felt Asami’s hands pull her in closers, and let out a sigh of delight as their chests pressed against one another. They hadn’t… _you know_ , since the fight.

“Do you want to…?” Asami whispered. Her breath was hot against the shell of Korra’s ear, where her kisses had trailed to.

Korra nodded eagerly, and began to peel off her best friend’s nightdress.

The two of them sat at the kitchen table, wearing dopey smiles. Korra was drinking some OJ and eating her cereal – the kind with far too much sugar in it, that her green-eyed companion couldn’t stand – and Asami was reading the business section of a newspaper, as she did every morning, sipping on a black coffee that would be far too bitter for her avatar.

Korra looked up from her bowl of honey crunch nut flakes, and caught Asami’s eyes. They both smiled stupidly, looking back at the tasks they were doing, warmth rushing through the both of them.

Her insides felt warm and bubbly, and Korra was sure the feeling would never end.

_Knock knock._

Both girls looked to the door in surprise.

Opal barged in, gleaming with sweat, and wearing her biggest smile. It looked like she’d ran all the way from the airbending quarter to Asami’s flat, which wasn’t even in the same skyscraper.

“Guess…” She panted. “What… Tenzin just… Told us.”

“Opal, what the fuck.” Korra said flatly.

This wasn’t something their friends had a habit of doing, and thankfully so. Korra and Asami needed their private time, since there was so little of it left for them.

Opal smiled sheepishly.

“My bad, guys. The holiday…” She was regaining her breath back fully by that point. “Is going to last a whole week! A whole frickin’ week!”

“What are you talking about?” Asami looked confused. Korra guessed that the avatar agency weren’t often in the business of extending holidays. “Why would they do that?”

“Something is wrong with the spirits.” Opal said, and for a second, her delight switched into something close to worry. “The people in charge think it’s because there are more and more benders living here. We weren’t made to be in the spirit world after all.”

“So, they’re making everyone go home for a bit longer.” Korra nodded. “That makes sense.”

Asami’s face was still pulled into a frown. “What do they mean when they say there’s something wrong with the spirits. It’s not…?”

Opal sighed. “It seems that way, doesn’t it?”

“What way?” Korra asked.

“I hope it isn’t.” Asami sighed. “Because if it is, I’m sure my father is behind it.”

“Your father? What does he have to do with the spirits?”

This time, the girls didn’t ignore Korra’s question.

“The last time the spirits were out of wack enough to cause the agency to do something, was the end of the war. Azula’s father’s war, do you remember?”

“When Azula was fourteen.” Korra nodded.

“Mhm.” Asami sighed. “And the time before that was when the avatar was missing.”

“You think something _that_ bad has happened? Then surely we’d know about it. Like, surely something significant like that reaches the news.”

Opal sighed. “Not necessarily. Maybe the spirits know it’s _about_ to happen. But anyway! It hasn’t happened yet, and it might not have anything to do with you two!”

Asami and Korra both shot each other a suspicious look.

“Us two?”

Guilt passed over Opal’s features. “I mean, you’re the avatar and your dad… I just assumed that _you’d_ assumed.”

“We hadn’t.”

“Oh.” Opal laughed nervously. “My bad, guys.”

Now, Korra was worried.

“Was there anything else you needed, Ope?” Asami asked. They couldn’t exactly return to their peaceful morning, but all was not lost just yet.

“Well, I wanted you to come to Zaofu with me for the week.” She said with a laugh. “Kind of like what Azula did last year, but less people. Oh, and no… You know, super scary mission in the middle. Just straight up vibes.”

Korra grimaced. She didn’t like to think about that time last year.

“We can’t.” She said. “We promised my mother we’d go to the South Pole.”

“Oh, Korra.”

Asami was looking at her guiltily all of a sudden.

“What?”

“The thing is…”

“Oh, good lord.” Opal muttered. “I’m going to… go find Bolin.” She practically ran for the door. Her footsteps sped up once she’d left, pitter-pattering down the corridor as she went over the wooden panels. Korra winced. She hoped the tension between her and Asami wasn’t that noticeable anymore, but maybe everyone knew that they’d been on thin ice for a while.

“Asami, I told my mother we’d go see her.” Korra said slowly. She already knew what the taller girl was going to say. It was written in the remorse of her features, in the way her lip caught between her teeth.

“But, a whole _week_ , to dedicate to my work, Korra… I mean, it would free up my schedule so much, and…”

“But we _told my mother we’d come_.” Korra emphasised. “My mentally ill mother, who lost her daughter for many years and only just got her back?”

Nothing was exchanged between them for a moment, just an intense staring match. It was Asami that lost, moving her eyes to the table. Her newspaper no longer seemed to be of interest to her.

“Can we please not fight again?” Asami said quietly.

_Well, that was that then._

Korra let out a long sigh. She pushed off from the table, the chair squeaking against the hardwood floor. Asami was looking at her, but Korra couldn’t meet her gaze as she crossed over the length of the table. Carefully, she pressed a kiss to Asami’s hairline. She could feel the taller girl breathe out in relief.

“It’s fine.” Korra whispered. “I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“And there’ll be other times.” Asami assured her. “When I’ve sold the business, we can _live_ in the South Pole if you want.”

Korra wrinkled her nose at that. “I think I’d prefer us to live in Republic City.”

Asami smiled warmly, her cheeks colouring. Maybe it was too soon to talk about living together properly, but they already practically did at the academy. Korra smiled back, still a little put-off with Asami cancelling their holiday, especially now that it had been elongated, but that was fine.

“Where’s Asami?” Tonraq asked, his arms folded in his usual stoic manner. He really was reminiscent of the Vikings Korra had once studied in school. Senna was stood next to him, clutching his arm. She looked small and frail, but perhaps that was just because she contrasted so starkly with her husband. Korra wrapped her in a hug – one that was very much needed after the long trip she’d had getting there.

“She’s not here. Working.” Korra replied stiffly.

Her mother sighed, running her hand over Korra’s jaw in a comforting gesture. Korra felt herself sink into the touch.

“And you’re okay with that?” She asked.

“Of course I’m okay with that.” Korra replied with a smile. “She has to do it. CEO of Future Industries, and everything.”

“She does, does she?” Tonraq grumbled to himself, but nevertheless he picked up his daughter’s luggage and carried it up to Korra’s bedroom, trailing a little bit behind his wife and daughter.

Korra went to sleep that night as calmly as she could.

She had meditated, she’d thought through everything that was going on in her life, and she was completely worn out from an early-morning work out and travelling all day. Theoretically, her sleep should be undisturbed and much-needed. Theoretically, sleep should come to her as easily as butter slid over toast.

However, it did not.

Korra was plagued by a nightmare.

Not even really a nightmare – just a woman’s face. It had left a bad feeling in Korra’s gut, but there was nothing truly frightening about the experience.

She was painted in white, with red markings over her eyelids, and a golden headdress. Her eyes were closed, as if she too were meditating. Korra tried to call out to the woman – who could be described as no less than handsome, with pretty features and a strong jaw, as well as a large and built frame – but it was as if the woman couldn’t hear her. Like they were on separate plains of existence. Maybe it was just her dream, but it almost felt like the woman was calling out to her, too.

But Korra had no idea what any of that meant.

Still, she felt somewhat familiar to Korra, even in her dreamy haze.

Perhaps she should have been able to figure it out; after all, she’d read the books about the past avatars. The only problem was, when she woke up, she couldn’t remember a thing that had happened, only that she’d had a horrible dream that had left her feeling deeply unsettled and avidly hungry.

“You look tired.” Her father had said at breakfast.

“I am.” Korra said. “Travel sucks.”

“I’m sure it does, dear. We can nap together later, if you’d like? There’s a lovely new tree Tonraq had planted. We called it Naga, after your friend.” Senna offered with a small smile, scooping mountains of scrambled egg onto a plate and handing it to Korra.

The mention of Naga made Korra miss her dog, who she’d had to leave back at the academy. Not that Naga really cared, since she spent most of her days playing in the snow, and most of her nights sleeping in the _library_ of all places. Korra feared it was because Asami was often there at night – feared it, but also loved it.

“That sounds good, Mom.” She mumbled, through a mouthful of egg.

Korra found Asami fairly quickly when she got back to the academy. Perhaps she shouldn’t have gone looking for the girl – she was still a little annoyed at her, of course, and rightly so – but ultimately, a week was a long time to go without Asami. Especially when she was Korra. It was like she had a quota for attention that she needed from her best friend and that quota had not been met.

“Oh, Korra! how was your trip?” Asami asked as soon as Korra bustled in. Korra could tell she was nervous, probably about how Korra was going to act towards her.

“I’m not annoyed at you.” She assured her, and watched as the taller girl visible deflated.

“Thank god. I was a bit worried.”

“You work.” Korra said with a half-smile. “I get it.”

“You do, don’t you?”

Her hands traipsed around Korra’s waist, and she was wearing a soft smile. Korra giggled, leaning up and pressing her lips against Asami’s. Soft and sweet.

“Are you excited for the tournament tomorrow?” Asami asked. That was right. Today was the last day of the year. With everything going on, that milestone seemed somewhat irrelevant to Korra. The year to come seemed like a distance away, but in reality, it was merely a few hours. She’d be going back to her flat in the city soon enough, and Asami would go back to work full time, and… _Korra didn’t want to think about it._

“I’m fine.” She laughed, pushing away all of her negative thoughts. She should focus on the incoming tournament, and not the worrisome future. “It’s Mako you should be asking. I’ve never seen him this anxious.”

“I think he’s just pleased he doesn’t have to do the three-legged race with Bo again.” Asami said, moving passed Korra to sit back down at the sofa. There were piles of spreadsheets scattered around, and a book that was bookmarked only a little bit of the way through.

“Is it bad? I know they’ve never won, but I’ve never got to see it either. That first year I was hanging out with Azula.”

Asami quirked a brow at the mention of the firebender, but didn’t address it.

“Bad isn’t the word.” Asami said, and her attention was no longer on Korra but on a piece of paper that she’d just picked up. Korra tried not to prickle in annoyance. “More like hilarious.”

“I wish I’d seen it.” Korra said glumly, but she was more annoyed about how distracted Asami was. There was no getting through to _work Asami_. “I can sleep in here tonight, right?”

“Mm.” Asami nodded. “But I will be at the garages.”

“Why?”

It came out more harshly than Korra had intended, and Asami looked up in surprise.

“ _Work_ , Korra.” She emphasised. “You know how it is.”

Korra sighed. “Yeah, I know.” She took another look at the bedroom door. “I might just go to my own room then.”

“Okay.”

“It’s almost dinner time.”

Asami checked her clock. “It is, isn’t it?” She hummed in disinterest.

“Are you coming?”

“I…” Another look of guilt crossed over Asami’s features, and she scanned over all the paperwork. Korra couldn’t bite back a sigh. Wasn’t she meant to have spent the week doing this? How much work could there really be?

Did she not want to spend time with Korra _at all?_

“It’s fine. I can bring you something up.” She offered.

Another flood of relief in those green eyes. “You will?”

“Sure.” Korra smiled weakly. “See you in a bit.”

Korra did bring something up, but by the time she got up there, there was a note written and left on the table. Asami had gone to the garages, so Korra could have whatever she’d saved for her if her avatar was still hungry.

Korra wasn’t hungry, so she threw it out and stomped back to her own room in hardly concealed annoyance.

“You nervous?” Kuvira asked. “I’ve never seen you look this agitated.”

Korra was agitated, but not because of the tournament probending match that was five minutes away from kicking off. Instead, she was agitated at a certain raven-haired, green-eyed girl. The seat that was saved for her, next to Bolin and Opal, was empty. Not even a bag or satchel to indicate the girl was here, just elsewhere for the moment. Korra squinted at the seat in fury, as if Asami was there but just needed some kind of hidden avatar magic to reveal herself.

As if she could read Korra’s mind, Kuvira put a hand on her shoulder and said, “She’ll come.”

“And what if she doesn’t?” Korra demanded. She needed to learn how to restrict her tone. Kuvira didn’t look mad – just understanding.

“She will.”

_And what if she doesn’t?_

She didn’t.

She wasn’t there when Korra scored the first point of the game, or when Mako knocked out another player, or when someone actually managed to knock Kuvira over the edge. She wasn’t there for the second round, when people began to chant their names. She didn’t even show up for the grand finale, when Korra knocked over the final player and won them the tournament.

 _She didn’t come_.

“Korra!” Mako cheered.

But Korra couldn’t hear him. Didn’t listen, even.

Tears were pricking her eyes and she couldn’t hold them back. Amidst the cheers, she ran to the changing room. Kuvira didn’t come after her; maybe she was too busy being celebrated, but more than likely, she knew that Korra needed space.

Korra slammed open the door, basking in the cool light of the room. When nobody was in there, it felt so empty. The first stream of tears dripped down her cheek and onto the floor, and as if in defiance of her feelings, she rubbed the heel of her trainer against it until you never would have known it was there.

“Shit.” She muttered, as more tears fell onto the floor. More tears than she could possibly scratch away with her feet.

She approached the mirror angrily, and turned on the tap with a twist of her wrist.

The cold water surged out of it, and for a second Korra just stared. She imagined what it would be like to be the water, to run down the sink and into the drain, through pipes, all the way to the river or the ocean or whatever body of water it led to. Maybe she would become rain; maybe she’d get absorbed by a plant.

Either way, she wouldn’t be Korra.

Admittedly, this wasn’t just about Asami. It was, and it wasn’t. A part of Korra was starting to think that she only probended, because it was separate from being the avatar. It was separate from saving the world and estranged parents and Naga’s corpse laying in her hands. It was separate from that, and yet… Another reason, may have been to get Asami’s attention.

Maybe she’d underestimated just how much Asami’s work bothered her. Maybe she needed that little bit more from Asami, something the girl wasn’t giving her.

“You’re so _fucking selfish._ ” She hissed at her reflection.

And she was.

She was, because Asami didn’t have a choice. The company was her father’s – her corrupt, malicious father’s – and he had bestowed it onto her in a state of total disrepair. And she was Asami, so of course she was trying to fix it. Because Asami was good, Asami was _so good_. Even when she’d been terrible to Korra and to everyone else, there was still a powerful goodness in her heart that had hardly been contained.

A powerful goodness that Korra ought to have instead. A powerful goodness that should belong to the avatar. Instead, she’d been given selfishness and immaturity and rage.

“Shit.” She whispered. “Shit, shit. Shit. Shit!”

She slammed her hand against the glass mirror.

A crack erupted under where she touched, and she removed her hand quickly so as not to get a cut.

As her eyes traced it’s path, her brain seemed to draw a blank.

“Shower.” She whispered.

Her brain was a one-track mind. She needed a shower. She was hot and sweaty, because she’d just played in the probending tournament, so she needed a shower, and Asami hadn’t come to watch her.

_Asami hadn’t come to watch her._

Korra realised she was spiralling when she put the shampoo in her hands. She’d washed her hair that morning, but she supposed it wouldn’t hurt considering how sweaty she could get. Slowly, she began to lather the soap into her scalp. For a second, it relaxed her, but maybe that was all her body needed to start crying again, because all of a sudden she was crumpled on the floor, sobbing like a toddler who’d grazed her knee.

She knew she was being dramatic; she didn’t care.

The shampoo ran down the drain quietly, and the bottle of conditioner remained completely untouched. Korra didn’t move, not until she heard Kuvira come into the changing room, leaving her no choice.

“You okay, bro?” Kuvira called.

“Mhm!” Korra hummed, as if she’d never been crying. She opened the door to the cubicle, towel wrapped around her waist. “Just tired. Want to sleep.”

“I’m sorry she didn’t come.” Kuvira said seriously.

“It’s cool.” Korra sighed. “She was busy.”

“This was important.”

“She was busy.” Korra repeated. “I’m sure she’ll be in her room when I get back, pouring over her work.”

And Korra was right. She was.

-

Mako couldn’t believe it. They’d _won._ It was more than he ever could have hoped for. It was more than he’d ever dreamed of. He had always wanted it, always contemplated it as him and Bo crossed the finish line of the three-legged race in last place. He thought of _where he’d rather be._

And they’d done it.

With two years left on the clock to do it, as well.

He wasn’t sure if he would want to do it again, though. It was a lot of work. Speaking of a lot of work, Wu simply would not shut up. It wasn’t as annoying as usual, though. Mako supposed he was simply in a good mood.

“That was so cool, Mako!” He cried in delight. “I can’t believe you did that! I’m like a proud brother. A proud _husband_. A proud owner!”

“None of those things should co-exist.” He said flatly, peeling his sweaty shirt off and placing it in the laundry basket of the male changing room. It would be returned to him at some point in the next few days, clean and dried.

“You don’t even seem that pleased about it.” Wu pouted. “But it was so cool. Everyone was cheering your name!”

“Everyone was cheering _Korra’s_ name.” He said with a dry laugh. “And of course we were going to win. We have the avatar.”

“The avatar only using one element. Which is just the same as any bender, really.” Wu pointed out, grabbing Mako’s bare shoulder and turning him around. Where Wu touched, tingles spread down Mako’s back. He’d never felt anything like it. “Why won’t you just accept that you’re _cool,_ Mako? I say it all the time, you know, and I’m a king so—“

Mako didn’t realise his lips were pressed against Wu’s, until the shorter man began to kiss back.

Hands were trailing up his bare torso, lips were moving against his, and hair was tangled in his fingers.

He was kissing Wu.

Mako sighed into the kiss, surprised at _how good_ it felt. His attraction to men was still a new thing, but something about what was happening then felt incredibly _right_. Hands twined themselves in _his_ hair, and a soft groan that wasn’t his own found it’s place in his mouth.

“Shut up.” He whispered gently into Wu’s mouth, and the smaller man giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wuko is underrated. no u won't be able to change my mind.


	39. "How Could You Do This?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW lots of violence and blood and death in this one, guys. pls read with caution!

The avatar didn’t leave the comfort of the celebrations till quite late.

Korra found Asami in their room – in _Asami’s_ room, really. She was passed out on the couch, a mug of tea knocked to the side and dripping slowly onto the floor, and there was a small puddle forming underneath the coffee table. Her hair was a mess around her head, hiding her face, but it was unmistakably her. Next to her, was an open copy of _The Handmaid’s Tale._ She’d been reading, and fallen asleep, by the looks of it. Korra sighed.

In truth, she didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t angry; she’d been upset, but now she was just numb. Maybe she’d be angry the following morning, but it wasn’t the following morning yet, and for now all she could feel was searing disappointment and simultaneously, nothing at all.

She walked slowly to Asami’s bedroom, and took out a blanket from where she kept them in the walk-in wardrobe. For a moment, she contemplated waking Asami up, but what was the point in that? Korra wasn’t sure if it would be worse if they argued, or if they didn’t. Again, she’d have to see how she felt the following day, once she’d slept on it.

The blanket folded prettily over Asami’s frame, and carefully, Korra leant down and stroked the hair away from Asami’s face. Korra tilted her head with a small smile. Asami was pretty, the prettiest girl Korra had ever seen. Her chest ached, and she couldn’t determine why. Betrayal and hurt, perhaps.

Korra took the discarded book, and put one of Asami’s leather bookmarks in it, putting it properly on the coffee table. She wondered why she’d been reading that book – it was the one with all the annotations in, from when Asami was a child. It was the one that Korra had read, all those months ago. Perhaps she’d been thinking of the past; perhaps she’d been feeling nostalgic.

Next, she cleaned the mess the tea had made. She washed it up with a dish rag, deposited the tea bag into the bin, and put the mug on the counter. When she turned around, it fell into the sink with a clatter.

“Shit.” She muttered, turning back to make sure it hadn’t broken. The cup was intact, but the aura in the room was entirely altered.

“Korra?”

Korra blinked, turning back slowly with a forced smile.

“Hey, ‘Sami.” She said calmly. “We won.”

“You…?”

She stared at Korra’s blankly for a second, before a whole range of emotions displayed on her features. First, it was realisation – understanding of what Korra meant, that the tournament had happened and that Korra had won. After that, she looked proud, her face forming into a wide smile, before it completely froze over, gradually being replaced by horror. Horror, and guilt.

“Oh, god, Korra!” She cried, jumping to her feet and running over. Her arms were raised up to hug Korra, but the avatar took a step back. She didn’t feel like hugging Asami. The taller girl’s arms fell unceremoniously to her side. “I’m sorry.” She said seriously.

“I know you are.” Korra smiled weakly. “It just isn’t feeling like enough anymore.”

“It’s…” Hurt. The hurt on Asami’s features almost made Korra feel bad. “What are you saying?” Asami’s voice was quiet.

But she couldn’t feel bad for Asami, not after the day she’d had.

“I don’t know.” Korra groaned. Her voice was loud in the stale room. “I have no clue, I just. I really needed you, you know. I always need you. I really…” _Love you_ , but the words got lost on her tongue. She couldn’t say them then, not like that. They weren’t even girlfriends.

“I need you too.” Asami said forcefully, coming into Korra’s bubble and grabbing darker hands with her own. This time, Korra let her.

“I feel like, maybe…” Korra wasn’t good at talking about serious things. She was trying, though. “I feel like I need you differently to how you need me. Need you more than you need me. The way you work all the time. The way we barely spend any time together. I _can’t_ do that. When I need you, I mean I… Like, _I need you_.”

Asami looked at a loss for what to say.

“Korra, my work…”

“I know.” Korra mumbled. “I _know_. You don’t have a choice. And I know it’s temporary. It’s something you have to do. You don’t have a choice. I _know._ ”

“Well, if you know, then you know I don’t have much else I can say.” Asami said, with a little bit of bite.

Korra raised her eyes to meet Asami’s, and for a second, a bit of anger came through the crack. She pulled her hands out of the taller girl’s soft grip. “Am I temporary, Asami? Is that what you’re saying?”

“That’s not what I said at all. Don’t put words in my mouth.”

Korra couldn’t help herself. It was as if everything that had been stewing inside her had finally bubbled over the side of the cauldron, and there was no way – no way _in hell_ – that she was going to hold back.

“Well, what am I supposed to think? Because we aren’t girlfriends. We aren’t really best friends anymore, either.”

“I’m sure Kuvira fills that slot nicely.” Asami muttered darkly.

Korra’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What was that?”

“I think you heard me.”

“Okay, _whatever_ , Asami. We can’t keep fighting like this. I can’t keep…” Korra trailed off. Tears stung her eyes again, but she’d already cried and she wasn’t going to do it again. “I’m going to my room tonight.”

Asami didn’t grace her with a reply.

Korra stormed out of her apartment and down the corridor, her heart pumping in her chest. She was angry. She was _angry._

“Agh!” She yelled, kicking the floor and sending a metal plank high into the air. Unintentional bending was so problematic.

Her room was colder than usual, and something in the air was off. She didn’t know what it was, but maybe it was because Asami wasn’t with her. Physically. Not romantically. Or maybe romantically too? Were they still together? Had they even been together? Korra wasn’t sure what had just happened. Wasn’t sure what it meant.

She laid in her bed and sank into the cold embrace of her sheets. Her body felt hot against the sheets, and slowly, she felt herself relax into a comfortable warmth.

“Korra.”

The low, male voice sent Korra flying upwards, frantically looking around to see where it had come from.

“Hello?” She said, producing a small fireball in her hand. “Who’s there? I’m the avatar.”

“Well, actually, I’m the avatar.” The voice was familiar. Korra knew who it was, somehow, but couldn’t quite connect the dots in her mind.

“No, I’m the—Hold up! Aang?” Korra called. The room was empty, and the voice didn’t seem to be coming from any particular direction – it was just there, like she’d put on a pair of headphones.

“Ah, so _this_ works. Good.” Aang hummed. “Kyoshi tried to reach you before me, but she couldn’t quite do it, it seems. I’m surprised you’re not sleeping. It’s quite late. The others told me it’s easier to reach the living avatar when they’re asleep.”

“Sorry, what the _shit_ is going on?” Korra demanded. Maybe she _did_ have anger issues? “And where are you?”

“I’m in the spirit world, meditating, and I’m talking to you.” Aang said calmly. “But the thing is, Korra. I need to warn you about something, something very urgent. We mustn’t dilly-dally.”

“Is it to do with the spirits being all fucked up?” Korra asked. “I don’t know how to fix that! I can’t even airbend, and I’m not that good at meditating.”

“You are far better than Kyoshi and Kuruk, already, Korra. And Yangchen, probably.”

“But Yangchen was an air avatar?”

“She was.” Aang said coolly. “But she was very disconnected from the spirits. In Kyoshi’s time, the people regarded her with honour, for she brought peace to the lands, but her biggest mistake was letting the spirit realm enter the state it entered, ignoring it whilst she worked with the humans. Obviously, in this time the humans and the spirits lived separately, so it was never recorded. Anyway, we mustn’t digress.”

“Is that what caused the worlds to merge?” Korra asked.

Aang hummed again. “Yes, in a way. I would love to explain everything to you, Korra, but—”

“Let me guess, I’m not ready.” Korra grumbled. “You know, it’s not _my_ fault I was kidnapped as a baby. It’s not like I got a choice! I was two!”

“Actually, I don’t think there is really an age to these things.” Aang mused. “I unlocked most of my powers at the age of twelve, and when Kyoshi was twelve, she was working as a servant, unable to bend even small pebbles. It’s more about where you are on your spiritual journey, and you’ve been quite good with that! I know the catalyst was your friend’s death, but on the bright side, it has done your avatarhood a world of good.”

“Great.” Korra muttered into the empty room. “Naga’s death improved my meditation skills. I’m sure she’d be thrilled.”

“She is.” Aang said.

“She… _You’ve spoken to Naga?_ ”

“She did pass through the spirit world for a little while. They do that, when the soul isn’t quite ready to move on. Considering how she died, I think it’s quite understandable that she’d need some answers before passing on. I imagine bending would be a lot to take in, for someone who grew up a nonbending earth-dweller. She wanted to speak to the avatars, to find out who you were, before she passed onto the next life.”

“…I see.” Korra nodded. “And what did she think?”

“What did she think?” Aang repeated, sounding confused.

“Was she mad at me?”

“Mad at you? Child, not at all. She was exceedingly proud of you. I believe she said that there was nobody more suited for the job, and that knowing you had been her life’s greatest… _vibe_.”

“That sounds like her.” Korra chuckled.

“We have chatted for far too long.” Aang said suddenly. “Why does this always happen? You must move quickly, child, your friends are in grave danger.”

“Grave danger? Aang, what the—”

She was cut off by a loud explosion. It came from somewhere outside, and it shook her to her very bones.

“Aang?” She called, but he was gone. She jumped to her feet and pulled on a jacket, storming out into the hallway. There wasn’t anybody else near her, which was good, because she was pretty sure that the skyscraper was falling.

“Fucking, shit shit! Fuck!” Korra snarled, running as fast as she could down the corridor, towards the glass window on one end. She could only hope that anyone else inside the tower would make it out okay. She looked back before she jumped, but the corridor was still clear. Nobody for her to save. Then she turned back, and gasped.

The tower was falling at increasing speeds, away from the other towers (thankfully), and if she didn’t jump she was going to die. But the fall was far. Too far. Maybe she could catch herself with he Earth but… She felt her head throb for a split second, before her vision was filled by a searing light.

“ _I have got you, child, just this once.”_

When Korra blinked, she was stood on the ground below, her hands extended. She was earthbending about ten large pillars, upwards, keeping the third tower up. Behind her, she heard screaming.

“I’ve got it, Aang.” The voice of Lin Beifong said. “Move before you break your back.”

Korra gave her the pillars with only a small amount of struggle.

“What’s happening?” She asked.

“Hm, Korra.” Lin said flatly. “Turn around.”

When Korra looked back, she almost cried out. Instead, she managed to limit her reaction to a gasp. _Tanks_ , mechanised tanks, were approaching the school – more than Korra could count. Soldiers, too, dressed in black and orange were charging towards them. Korra recognised the uniform.

“Fire Ferret…?” It didn’t make sense to her, but she knew what that meant. “Hiroshi Sato?” She asked.

Lin let out a grunt of agreement, as she tried to mend the tower in front of her. “Go find Tenzin.”

There were people running around; students, some of who were mere children, that were emerging from the towers because of the noise. Korra couldn’t bear to watch. Up ahead, she spotted a huge portion of earthbenders, three of which, she recognised immediately.

“Guys!” She yelled.

Kuvira turned around first. “Korra!” She called. “Over here!”

And over there was where Korra went, and fast. “Do you know what’s going on?” She asked, panting.

“An attack has been launched against the academy.” Kuvira said stiffly.

“It’s Sato.” Pabu said. “Look at those tanks.”

“We don’t know that.” Kuvira said back, but there wasn’t any bite. She was staring off at the approaching cannons with a thoughtful expression. “It could be Amon, or any number of other people.”

“Amon basically _is_ Hiroshi.” Korra said with a sigh. “We need to find Asami.”

“And Opal.” Bolin piped up.

That was something they all agreed on.

“Anyone who isn’t eighteen, follow me!” A teacher was yelling. Korra recognised her as the engineering teacher, the one that had replaced Baatar this year. A large majority of the students began to follow her, back inside the building. This relieved Korra a little, since some of them weren’t even ten.

“Lucky shits.” Pabu muttered. Of course, they were all eighteen by then. They would all have to fight, if that was truly what was about to happen.

_Wait!_

“Bolin!” The woman called. “That’s you as well!”

“No.” He yelled back. “My friends, I can’t leave them!”

A strong hand appeared on his shoulder. It was attached to a withered but stoic airbending master. “I’m afraid, Bolin, that you don’t have a choice.”

“Master Tenzin!” He squealed. “I, uh, well… Please, let me stay. Please.”

“No.” Tenzin shook his head. “I can’t do that.”

“I don’t have any parents! Nobody will care if I stay, and I can’t just—”

“I’d care.” A voice said. Mako.

Korra couldn’t even be angry at him for saying it. If they were to fight, and Bolin were to die, Korra was sure she’d never recover.

Mako was stood, clutching Wu’s hand to his chest (which, Korra would have to delve into at a later date). Unlike a lot of people surrounding them, he didn’t look scared. Korra supposed it was because Mako had been completing missions since he was fourteen, and although Korra had little to no experience as an actual spy, this was something that Mako was born to do.

“That answers that, then.” Tenzin said. “Hurry off to the bunker, Bolin.”

“But! But!” He couldn’t seem to find an excuse. Even Opal was eighteen – he was the youngest of their friends. Korra’s heart ached for him, but she also needed him to be safe. He was the first real friend she’d made at the academy.

“Please, Bolin.” She said, and he looked at her with wide eyes, before nodding once.

“Look after Opal for me.” He mumbled, and Kuvira clasped him on the shoulder.

“Of course I will do that.” She said. “Not a hair will be touched on her head.”

Something was exchanged between them, and a flickering of understanding appeared on his features. Korra wondered if this was particularly the time for it. Bolin nodded again, clutching a strong hug to Pabu and whispering something in his ear, before running off and inside the building.

“What did he say?” Korra asked.

Pabu shook his head. “He told me to keep you safe.” He said with a laugh. “Like that’s in my power.”

“Should you even be fighting?” Kuvira asked suddenly. “Your leg?”

Tenzin turned to him. “Of course, your injury.”

“It’s fine.” Pabu assured him. “Doesn’t affect my bending at all.”

Korra knew this was true, but she also knew he often limped.

“And you think you are fit to fight?” Tenzin asked, “Because we have maybe five minutes before—” His voice fell off into nothing, as he jutted his arm proudly into the air, his legs bending neatly into a strong stance. A blast from the tank, a ball of earth and metal, that Korra hadn’t even noticed and was only just now hearing, came to a screeching stop above their heads. Korra had the opportunity to look at it, to see the ridges of dirt and iron that were going to destroy the academy wall, and she even delighted as Tenzin sent it right back the way it came.

Bending masters held true power. Korra aspired to have that strength.

“No time to lose.” Kuvira said. “Let’s fight back.”

People had already began to chase down the tanks anyway, so Tenzin really had no business stopping them.

The academy housed people as young as five, but as old as twenty-one, which meant there were three whole years’ worth of benders ready to fight. Hiroshi, or whoever was at the helm of this revolt, had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

Korra charged along with the rest, sending blasts of earth up from beneath her. One of the front runners of the opposition came forward, and Korra managed to nail him in the skull, killing him outright. She stopped for a moment, halting completely in her tracks. That hadn’t felt right at all. She hadn’t meant to do that.

But there his corpse lay, red staining the ground beneath him.

“Korra!” Mako yelled, sending a blast of fire in her direction.

“Mako, what the fuck?” She yelled back, dodging it, only for it to hit a woman that had been coming up behind her. The woman fell to the floor, on top of the first corpse. Korra didn’t even have time to stare in horror, because Mako had grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and was tugging her along.

“You can’t look.” He told her. “If you look, you won’t be able to do it again. And you will have to do it again.”

Korra saw something awful in Mako’s eyes for a moment. Not something awful about him, per se, but about what he’d seen and what this world had made him do.

She hated it.

She hated murder and she hated being the avatar, and for a moment she understood everything that Aang had been known for. The great pacifist, the one who hadn’t killed Firelord Ozai, but only taken his powers. But Aang had been twelve, and Aang had airbending, and all Korra had were deadly juts of land and fatal bursts of flame.

She didn’t have the choice he had.

She didn’t have that choice, when she noticed that an earthbender – and not one of _their_ earthbenders – had just sent a huge rock in the direction of the school. Planting herself in horse stance, she reached up with the ground and grabbed it in a giant dirt fist, sending it firing backwards to where it had come from.

“Jesus.” Mako whispered.

“Where’s Wu?” Korra asked, ignoring his look of awe. That was nothing; it was nowhere near enough.

“With the other nonbenders. They’re getting their weapons.” He told her.

In that moment, Korra wished that Azula’s year group was still at the academy. Nobody would have stood a chance against those blue flames, or Ty-Lee’s chi-blocking, or Mai’s shuriken. Not when it was all three of them fighting together.

“Will he be okay?” She asked, blocking a punch from a man that came towards her, and sending him flying backwards. She followed up her attack with a huge pile of dirt, trapping him to the ground.

“Right now, that isn’t my concern. Have you seen Asami?” He asked. “I doubt she’s taking this well.”

She shook her head. “She’ll be with the other nonbenders, right?”

For a second, Mako looked unconvinced, before he nodded. “Right.”

The battle waged on, and Korra killed countless men and women alike. Some of them looked as young as her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. A thought had occurred to her as she was sending a man into a pit of dirt, to his suffocation. If it was Hiroshi at the head of this battle, she could take vengeance for Asami, the woman she loved.

But if it was Amon.

The image of Naga, lifeless in her lap, played in Korra’s mind all the time. Some days, it was every time she closed her eyes. It had used to be every day. Naga might have passed through into the next life, but if Korra could make sure that her killer would as well, then she wasn’t going to stop until she succeeded with that.

It was the perfect revenge. It was what the avatar would do.

She watched Opal send a man flying upwards, knocking him entirely unconscious, before gently lowering him to the ground.

Korra sent a fireball at a man that was coming the airbender’s way, knocking him down, and when Opal saw who sent it she smiled back.

“Thanks!” She yelled.

“Just kill them!” Korra yelled back. “They deserve it.”

For a second, Opal hesitated, her mouth open in surprise, before her hesitation became a full-on frown. “I want to be able to live with myself.” She announced. “So, I won’t be doing that!”

Korra approached her, in the heat of battle, and grabbed her by the scuff of her collar. “And I want you to live.” She said. “I won’t let any of my friends die again. If they’re coming towards you…” She sensed a man coming from behind her, and dropped Opal at once, turning around and gripping his chest. “Then kill them!”

With that, she focused on the blood rushing through his body, and froze it. His corpse dropped dead to the floor, his features stricken with pain. The full moon was out – how could she not have noticed?

“The full moon!” Opal realised too. “That probably means…”

“It’s Amon.” Korra said, and she felt a smile tug on her lips. “Perfect.”

“Korra, what are you going to do?” Opal asked shakily. Two women this time, had swung out, but Korra caught them both with the earth. Could they not see that she was talking to someone? The women were lowered so only their heads stuck out of the ground. “You need to be careful. Souls aren’t built to kill, Korra.”

“Maybe not.” Korra said with a sigh. “But spies are, Opal. And he killed my best friend.”

Opal stared at her, before turning her attention back to the fight. “Don’t die, Korra. How would I ever be able to explain that to Kuvira or Bolin? Or _Asami?_ ”

Korra suddenly remembered Mako’s question from minutes before.

“Have you seen Asami?”

“No. I actually thought she was with you. She wasn’t with Wu, and the nonbenders. Mako told me.”

“Oh.” Korra said, and a terrible, horrendous, truly awful thought crossed her mind.

“What is it?” Opal asked, as she sent a slash of wind at a group of incoming men. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Korra muttered. “I’m wrong. Ignore me.”

“Oh! There! An opening!” Opal cried abruptly, her hand pointing upwards, and when Korra follow it she saw what the airbender meant. There _was_ a gap in their defences, one that they’d close extremely quickly, and one that they wouldn’t let occur again. “We can get to the tanks.”

“Right.” Korra grimaced, running forward with all her might – and a little firebending. She sent three tanks up at once, crushing whoever and whatever was inside. They weren’t Amon, and they weren’t Hiroshi. Those two were obviously in the largest tank at the back. It was in the distance, but Korra could get there in minutes if she ran.

Kuvira was somewhere. She could hear the girl yelling, and tanks being thrown into the air.

Korra had faith that Kuvira, and her other friends, would live. She would never feel the loss of Naga again, not ever. She had to end this as quickly as possible. Even if it meant killing.

Because she was the avatar, and that was her job.

“Fuck! Shit! Crap!” She muttered as she ran. She wasn’t going quick enough, wasn’t stopping enough tanks. If she were Kyoshi, she would simply stamp her foot down and send the tanks flying into the air. If she were Yangchen, she’d be able to move the sky.

But she was Korra, and she was still useless. After all the months of training, _she was still useless._

A man came running at her, and she didn’t even bend – just punched him straight in the throat and sent him falling to the ground. Maybe she crushed his wind pipe. She heard something unnatural happen where her fist landed, but she didn’t check to see.

Her mind was preoccupied.

_Asami didn’t want to be her girlfriend because she was weak._

Naga had died because she was _weak_. She didn’t deserve to have her parents back yet, didn’t deserve to be the avatar, didn’t deserve such amazing friends, because she was _weak._

_Weak._

A flash of shiny jet black hair caught her attention, and Korra froze in place, all thoughts leaving her mind at once.

One hundred yards in front of her stood Asami, and she was entering the large tank. Worse than that, however, she was entering with a masked figure. With Amon. And she was clearly doing it _willingly._ The usual signs of bloodbending weren’t there, and in fact, they looked to be talking.

Korra’s heart clenched, and suddenly, her eyes were glowing again, only this time, there was no Aang to guide her. This time it was Korra, and just Korra, and a lot of rage. Too much rage for an eighteen year old girl to carry.

She scooted around a set of tanks, pushing her hands into the ground and using pillars of earth to send them shooting in opposite directions. They crashed loudly in the mushroom forests, and for a brief moment Korra feared for the spirits that lived there, but her anger wouldn’t let her think about that for long. Soon enough, she was charging forwards again, sending the remaining tanks between her and Asami flying back and forth, completely crushing everyone inside.

_What the hell was Asami doing?_

Korra didn’t want to think the worst.

She _couldn’t_ think the worst. The worst had already happened! Almost two years ago now, on Korra’s very first mission when Asami betrayed the agency to join her father. It had taken Korra’s intrusion and a little roughhousing from Amon for her to re-join the forces of good, but… But….

Asami had swayed back to their side fairly quickly, hadn’t she?

A cold thought twisted Korra’s mind. The worst thought she’d ever had.

What were the chances that Asami had been working for her father all along, undercover? It would explain all the work she got up to. Could there really be _that_ much work at an industrial company? So much so, that Asami had to work and work and work, every day and every night? Had to miss vacation to work?

It was like she’d been working two jobs.

Korra’s eyes blazed even brighter. Had she been a fool all along? Blinded by her feelings for Asami?

_Was Asami not the good person that Korra thought she was?_

She blasted into the side of the tank, not bothering with the entrance she’d seen her friend enter through. What was the point, after all? And she was hardly thinking straight.

It proved to be a reckless decision when she realised she had no idea where she was. What’s more, the glow in her eyes was receding. It had only been minutes, but she’d exerted a lot of power on those tanks.

“What the hell is this place?” Korra muttered, staring down the grungy corridor. The walls and floor were metal, and there were pipes running over almost every surface. She saw a dim glow at the end of the stretched corridor and followed it impatiently.

It came out to a set of two doors, one completely made of metal and the other with a small glass opening. Behind the glass one, there were noises.

Korra didn’t think opening the door was the best idea, so instead she pressed her face against the small glass section and peered in. There were two figures in there, but they both had their backs turned to Korra. Still, she didn’t think either of them were Asami. Men. They were definitely both men, and one was quite stocky.

“Amon.”

To Korra’s surprise, she could hear perfectly through the door. There was little to no sound barrier. Had they not heard her bust through the wall a second ago? They must have thought the noise was someone attacking them from the outside, or maybe one of their own attacking the academy. Korra’s mind was racing.

“Hiroshi.” The man replied in response. “I hope you’re impressed.”

Despite herself, Korra grinned. Her two favourite people in one spot. She’d already shed blood that day, but at least now the bloodshed would be worthwhile.

Korra wasn’t the same useless girl she’d been before, twelve months previously. Her earlier thoughts were wrong. Today, she’d truly felt like the avatar.

“Impressed? Amon, do not trifle with me. You have made a grave mistake.” Hiroshi said, turning to his comrade. Korra watched intently, frantically wiping away the fog on the glass caused by her hot breath.

“How so? We will win this fight, I’m sure.”

“No need.” He shook his head. “Asami has returned. We got what we came for.”

 _Asami has returned._ He made her sound so willing. Korra gritted her teeth. _She probably was willing._

“I thought we came here to kill Tenzin and the others. And to get the avatar. _You told me—”_

 _“What I said is of no matter!_ ” Hiroshi barked. “Now, if you’ll let me continue.”

Korra felt a shiver run up her spine. She saw nothing of Asami in that man. Nothing at all. Once, she’d compared the hatred in his eyes to the hatred in Asami’s, but it was nothing alike. Asami’s was born from anger and neglect, whereas this man… Korra was sure it was just evil. Pure and unadulterated evil.

“Of course.” Amon said, kneeling before Hiroshi.

Because of this, the masked man didn’t see Hiroshi withdraw something from his pocket, but Korra did. It was a Future Industries glove. The ones that produced electricity. Ever since Asami’s father had been revealed as a criminal, they’d largely gone out of fashion in the weapons’ industry, but Korra still recognised it from when Asami had used it often, in Korra’s first year.

She watched in wonderment, even when Hiroshi placed his gloved hand on Amon’s head, and released a shock so powerful that blue light bounced around the room in blinding zigzags. The noise was terrifying; Amon’s scream was worse.

Korra gasped.

Amon fell to the floor, completely limp. His mask fell off, revealing a water-tribe member’s face. Korra supposed that made sense – he’d been a bloodbender, after all. A waterbender.

A surge of anger filled her body. She wasn’t a killer, but Amon had been _hers._

She was about to step through and say something to Hiroshi – _what_ , exactly, she wasn’t sure – when the door next to Korra opened, the metal door, and Asami stepped out.

They stared at each other in silence.

Asami looked surprised, before schooling her features into something more neutral. Korra took a little longer to regain her wits, but when she did, she lunged forward and pinned Asami against the wall. She didn’t care if Hiroshi heard her.

She’d kill them both if she had to.

 _“How could you do this?_ ” She demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot to unpack there. if u didn't notice, korras character arc has truly arrived (although it has been happening for a little while hehe). sorry about the violence, but its rated explicit for a reason!
> 
> oh btw i guess i should self-promo since its korrasami but i got a new fic >.< imma finish it before next year as well but its a good en'. possibly my fav ive ever wrote :) it was loosely inspired by the biden/trump debate but also my own experience in the uk schooling system :) everything that non-brits wouldnt understand is translated as well bcos im nice ;)
> 
> [head girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866397/chapters/68229205)
> 
> oh and btw! i watched happiest season bc it was gay and all over my tumblr feed and uh wtf kinda toxic ass relationship???? it really hit a nerve in me man. ive literally BEEN the gay girl who has to pretend to be straight in front of the gfs parents and yeah its harder for the gf but also such an awful position. and harper was a bitch?? and aubrey plaza was RIGHT THERE?????? 
> 
> there needs to be a sequel w some kirsten stewart and aubrey plaza lovin. i know nobody asked but i have to share my opinion. also! tension in a wlw relationship is sorta the main theme of this fic at the moment so its on topic :/
> 
> wow this was a long notes lkjhgfdsdfghj


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IN ADVANCE !!
> 
> TWs from last chapter still apply. blood, death, violence. emotions ! this is possibly the saddest chapter in the whole ass fic sooooo. on the bright side, it only goes up from here :)

Kuvira had been in the gym when she heard the noise. She was verging on her fourth hour, and her muscles were aching brutally, but nevertheless she pushed on.

The celebrations commencing the end of the tournament had become far too unbearable; loud, and uncomfortable – especially when Opal and Bolin began to show even more PDA than usual – and she’d needed an escape. Her escape was always the new gym, especially since only a few people were permitted to use it that year.

That was why she’d been alone when it had happened. The noise.

It had shocked her. She was sure she’d never heard anything so loud. She sprang to her feet, moving out of the gym in complete uniformity. Kuvira was a spy, and this was sure calling for a protocol to be followed.

She’d seen it from the window, as she rushed out of the tower. Through the window. The falling skyscraper. Her feet pounded against the wood as she ran in the direction of the exit. Thankfully, the only people who slept in there were the staff on the bottom floor, and Korra, and she knew Korra was safe in Asami’s room that night.

Or at least she had thought that was the case, until she saw a dark figure jump from one of the top stories, and shoot huge beams of earth upwards, earthbending far out of Korra’s range of capabilities, eyes glowing white. Kuvira, usually so stiff and firm, let out a shuddered gasp, unable to swallow it back.

 _That was Korra_.

And even more surprisingly, she was in the avatar state. The white of her eyes gave it away. Lin Beifong was already rushing over, from where she’d emerged out of the bottom of the tower, to help the avatar. With any luck, that meant the staff were safe.

Kuvira turned her attention back to finding her fellow earthbenders. The nonbending quarter was on the bottom floor, so they’d all be safe, and the earthbending quarter was up on top of them. As if she’d summoned them into existence herself, she turned a corner and saw Bolin and Pabu, and the rest of the earthbenders, scrabbling along just up ahead of her.

“Pabu!” She yelled, and he turned around eagerly, his eyes brightening immensely when he saw her. She had the feeling he’d been looking for her. Kuvira knew she’d have been looking for him, if the roles were reversed.

“Kuvira!” He cried, and once Kuvira had reached him they quickly embraced.

“I’m here too, you know.” Bolin said, holding out his arms. Kuvira rolled her eyes at him, but did pat the top of his head, albeit reluctantly. She was slightly taller than him.

“Let’s go.” She said.

“We’re making our way outside.” Pabu informed her. “We heard that noise. Do you know what happened? It sounded like an asteroid or something.”

“Someone is attacking the academy.” She replied simply. “And we’re all in danger.”

If only she’d known how true that statement was.

Kuvira prided herself on being the best. She was the strongest earthbender, and therefore, the strongest bender, physically at least. There were certainly older benders that matched her skills, but nobody was as powerful as she when it came down to it. Nobody had her skills, and her youth.

She had proved that in the probending tournament, victory obviously becoming hers, and she was showing it then, in the heat of battle.

A man charged at her, fireball blazing in his hand, but it was no use. Kuvira trapped his fist in one of the bands of metal she carried, and crushed his hand, blood spewing from his snapped bones and torn muscles. He fell to the ground in agony, and Kuvira stamped on his chest, breaking his rib. His groan was awful to her ears, but she knew he wouldn’t die and therefore did not concern herself for any longer with his livelihood.

So much could happen in only a few seconds of battle. She hardly had the time.

Korra had been separated from her earlier, and she had no idea where the avatar was. The same could be said for everyone else, if she was being honest. There were a lot of men on her, women too. None of which were on their side. She was starting to regret charging forward so recklessly, but at the time, there hadn’t seemed to be any danger in doing so.

After all, she was the best.

She could take anyone.

A huge man, easily seven foot tall, ran at her, harnessing a huge block of metal on his fist. She hadn’t faced many earthbenders so far, but it made sense when she considered that they would all be inside the tanks. From what she’d seen, most of the projectiles were made of dirt and metal.

One of the cannonball-esque objects had been ice, which was foolish. Kya was an excellent waterbender, and Kuvira had watched in mild admiration as the astronomy teacher had liquified the ball mid-air, and sent it in the form of a wave right back at the tank, flooding the earth beneath the vehicle and sending it skating in the wrong direction, crashing into another tank.

This man, however, _was_ a metalbender, and although his muscles were larger, Kuvira couldn’t bring herself to fear him. Not one person Had managed to scratch her yet, and in this circumstance, size truly didn’t matter.

She sent the earth beneath him pummelling into his crotch, and the man let out a loud yell, crumpling to the ground, clutching the area.

Kuvira almost sighed. She’d beaten him already, and so easily. How anticlimactic.

Being the best had its downsides.

There was nobody around to praise her, however. Only more and more of the opposition. It appeared that she’d been singled out as someone strong, someone to beat, because instead of skilled benders coming at her, it was rather a _surplus_ of everybody. With ease, she avoided shuriken and knives, fire and water, earth and blasts of air. Her body was strong and planted, as an earthbender should be, but it was also lean and flexible. Neutral jing.

She had no weaknesses, not one.

Finally, however, the amount of people attacking her became immeasurable. She wondered if she was hallucinating, for how could so many people be surrounding her? At last, a blow landed. A blast of fire had burnt her ankle, through the thin section of her clothing that wasn’t armoured, and sent her flying to the ground.

There was a yell of delight as they all charged in on her.

Kuvira didn’t fear for her life at all, however, not even when a ball of fire, so condensed it was almost white in colour, was firing at her, sure to kill her if it hit. She didn’t fear, because her hand was in the earth and she was going to create an earth shield and—

Hm.

Perhaps the ball was coming at her with a quicker speed than she calculated, or perhaps the earth was a more dense material than she had predicted, because it simply wasn’t moving quick enough to block the fire.

“Oh.” She said aloud, her imminent death becoming increasingly obvious.

She was going to die.

Her eyes closed instinctively, despite the fact that she certainly wanted to see who killed her. She’d want to know, right? Her life had been so full of disappointment. She’d never done any of the things she’d wanted to. Never fallen in love, never become captain of the guard. Her parents were gone, though, so at least she’d be joining them.

That was at least one good thing, right?

The feeling of death – which Kuvira had always expected to be black oblivion – never came. The sound of scuffing dirt, followed by loud groans of pain from those that had been attacking her filled the air. She opened her eyes carefully.

Her eyesight was almost entirely filled with red hair. The boy turned around to look at her, his impish face smiling proudly.

“Hey, bitch.” Pabu laughed.

And Kuvira laughed too, for Pabu had always come to her rescue, despite the fact that she’d never asked him to. Not once, and yet he always did.

He must have sent earth bullets, those small pebbles he was so renowned for, at the attackers. And blocked the fireball. Kuvira decided quickly that the specifics weren’t important, only that he was there when she’d needed him.

“You asshole!” She cried. “I thought I was to die.”

“Like I’d ever let you die.” Pabu grinned, moving his hair out of his eyes and smiling with even more teeth. Kuvira felt her chest fill with impossible warmth.

Followed by the coldest of colds. The worst she’d ever felt, really.

Pabu’s eyes had bulged out of his sockets, and Kuvira could see why. His mouth was hanging open, completely agape, and Kuvira could see why. Red soaked his shirt, _and Kuvira could see why._

A shiny hand protruded through his chest like a spear.

It was coated in metal. Iron, she was pretty sure. Kuvira had never seen such a technique. Still, the origin of the metalbending wasn’t exactly what was on her mind at that particular second.

Pabu fell into her arms, and his blood soaked her shirt. Green to red.

Kuvira was a spy, she knew not to mourn yet, so she lowered Pabu, who was spluttering like a maniac, to the floor and turned to the man that had potentially killed Pabu, and let out another gasp. She really needed to work on her composure, but she could hardly blame herself.

“Revenge tastes sweet.” Baatar laughed, licking his blood-soaked hands. “And iron-y. Sweet and iron-y.” 

“You _bastard!”_ She screamed, sending bar after bar of metal at him, her fingers swinging out rapidly with the bending. He dodged them all, but of course he did, for he taught Kuvira how to do the same when she was just thirteen. She wondered for a split-second if she really was the best.

“Awe, you wouldn’t be so mean to your teacher, would you?” He purred gleefully. “After all I’ve done for you!”

“ _I’ll kill you!_ ” She roared.

“Will you?” He asked with a smile. He moved forward easily, hardly moving and yet dodging everything as if she wasn’t firing all the metal bars she had at him. Baatar took her chin in his hands, moving her so she’d have to look in his eyes. They resembled Opal’s in the moonlight. “Do you really think you can, Kuvira? Kill me, that is.”

His snide smile made Kuvira want to throw up, but instead, it seemed to paralyse her.

“I didn’t think so, _cadet._ ” He said the last word with a dark laugh. “To think you were to be my protégé. I’m sure the guard will hear about this, however, so maybe you will be after all.” He hummed thoughtfully. It was as if there wasn’t a battle waging around them, as if Pabu wasn’t bleeding out directly behind Kuvira. “Kuvira, Head of The Guard.” He held his hands out dramatically. “It’s what you always wanted, right?”

Something was _wrong_ with him. It was like he’d lost every trace of decorum that Zaofu had bestowed upon him. It made Kuvira feel ill to her bones.

She could hear Pabu choking behind her, possibly on his own blood.

“Anyway, I only came here to do that.” Baatar smiled, his eyes blazing with something evil. “Hiroshi is a kind man, after all. _And his inventions_. Oh, Kuvira. The likes of which you’ve never seen… Anyway. That little shit really did a number on my face last summer. All because I wanted to feel up your skirt.” His eyes darkened, accompanying his crude laugh. “It was all in vain, of course. You will be mine, one day, Kuvira. I’m sure you know that.”

Kuvira seemed to regain some of her nerve-endings, finally stepping forwards with as much force as she could muster. For some reason unknown to her – fear, perhaps, but she never felt fear – that wasn’t much force at all, and she fell to the ground in a slump.

“You can’t even walk! How adorable.” He grinned. “You were always intended for me, I’m sure you know that. And we were so close, too. But you got caught up with the wrong people. The avatar and co. You failed to see the bigger picture.”

He grabbed her by the back of her collar, hoisting her upwards with little to no effort.

“You failed to see who the winners really were.” He said sadly.

“Whatever side I’m on, _is_ the winning side!” She growled.

Everybody around them seemed to be ignoring them. The agents from the academy probably thought Kuvira had it under control, and vice versa for Baatar. Kuvira would hate to admit it, but she could really do with some help right then.

But her usual help was laying on the floor behind her, dying with every wasted second.

He laughed. “Always so feisty. And the worst part is, you really think that, don’t you? You really, truly believe that you are the best.”

Kuvira’s eyes widened.

“I can see on your face that you know I’m speaking the truth.” He laughed. “No matter. I’ve got you now. You’re coming with me.”

“The hell I am!” Kuvira yelled, but as much as she struggled, she couldn’t pull herself out of Baatar’s grip. Her mind was still calculating Pabu’s injury. It had probably been calculated to hit his central organs, though certainly not the heart or vital vessels for he would already be dead by then if that was the case. Knowing Baatar – although, she was hardly sure she did – he’d have wanted it to hurt for Pabu, for his death to last. Kuvira could use that to her advantage.

Baatar was suddenly blown away by a great gust of wind, and Kuvira felt herself hit the ground with a thud. Pain sprang through her limbs. Exhaustion. She shouldn’t have been in the gym so long that night.

The old engineering teacher stood up, but must have decided to count his losses, for he turned and ran. Whatever he saw, had to be scarier than Kuvira.

Kuvira turned around in surprise.

“Kuvira!” Opal cried, pulling the taller girl into a hug. “Oh my god!”

“No, Pabu.” Kuvira yelled suddenly, breaking free of the girl whom she loved’s grip.

“Pa…?” Opal eyes filled with terror as she saw just who’s body they lay next to. Just whose blood coated Kuvira and the grass they stood on.

Pabu was red all over, not just his hair. But he was alive. Kuvira saw it. He was still moving, still fighting for consciousness.

“ _Pabu!_ ” Kuvira cried, shuffling over despite the pain running through her body, and shoved her hands aggressively onto his wound, applying the right amount of pressure.

“I’ll go get help!” Opal said immediately, running back towards the academy. Kuvira didn’t even watch her go, her eyes trained on Pabu. She didn’t want to think about how overworked the medical staff were. She couldn’t.

“Pabu.” She whispered. “Pabu, don’t black out, okay? If you black out… Well, you did the stupid fucking classes too. Just don’t close your eyes.”

Pabu was hardly conscious, but his eyes found Kuvira’s. He laughed a little, and a small bit of blood came out of his mouth.

“Lung.” He spluttered.

“I know! I know, Pabu!” Kuvira cried, and all at once she realised she _was_ crying. That there were real tears falling onto his red clothes. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d cried. “I know. But Opal has gone to get help! Opal has gone to get help, and she will be right back.”

“Live?” He managed.

“Of course you’ll live, you fucking idiot.” She smiled despite herself. “Katara will help you again. She’s probably sick of seeing your face by now.”

He smiled at her, giggling again. This time there was no blood. Kuvira couldn’t remember if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She couldn’t remember anything from her first aid class, other than to apply pressure and to not let go.

“And when you get out of hospital, I’m going to fucking kill you.” She grinned, and he grinned back. He looked so small.

“Not… If I…” He couldn’t seem to finish his sentence, but Kuvira knew what he meant.

“You think you could kill me? Confident prick.” She laughed. Her eyes darted back up to the academy. There was no sign of Opal yet. But she was coming. Kuvira knew she was coming.

“Help?” Pabu coughed. His face was so pale. His hands too.

“They’re on there way. I can see them.” Kuvira lied.

“Good.” He managed. “G…”

His eyes closed.

“No! Pabu!” Kuvira shook him. “You can’t do that, okay? Open your eyes!”

Pabu obliged, but he was looking further and further from his usual self. “Fine.” He said, and this time it came out as a rasp.

“Fine.” Kuvira said. “Don’t fucking close your eyes you stupid prick. I… Shit, I love you, okay?”

“I love…” Pabu managed to nod.

“Yes, I know you do. I know you do. You don’t have to say it.” Kuvira sobbed, and this time the tears weren’t going to leave whilst she spoke. “I know you do. Just shut up.”

“Tell… Opal.”

The words were stammered, but still as clear as day to Kuvira. Her eyes shot up.

He nodded solemnly, before she had chance to speak. “Vira… Tell… Her…”

“Okay, I will!” She promised. “I will! I promise I will, but only if you— Just hold on! Hold on, okay? Help is almost here! They’re almost…” She trailed off. Opal hadn’t come back yet, wasn’t even in their line of sight. Kuvira was in so much pain that if someone attacked her, she wouldn’t be able to defend herself.

So this was what being the best had brought her.

“Next… Week…”

“Next week? What about next week? Pabu?” Kuvira asked frantically.

A smile broke out on Pabu’s lips, and Kuvira couldn’t decide if it was the best or worst thing she’d ever seen in her life.

“…Prank war?”

Kuvira let out an awful wail, one that nobody could ever know she had made.

“Yes! Yes, of course! Any week you’d like…” She wept. “Any week you’d like.”

He closed his eyes, and Kuvira knew in her heart that they were never going to open again.

She bent over his corpse and cried, louder than she’d ever let herself cry before.

*

“Do _what?_ ” Asami asked, clearly confused. “Korra, how did you even get in here?”

She sounded completely fine to Korra, and for some reason, that pissed her off.

“Don’t act stupid with me, Sato.” Korra growled, her hand tightening around Asami’s throat. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here, and right now. Because I will, you _backstabbing bitch._ ”

Realisation dawned on Asami’s features.

“You think I’m…” She gasped in morbid disbelief. “You think…”

“I saw what I saw!” Korra snarled.

“…You think I’m working with my father.” Asami said softly. An accusation, but only just. It wasn’t the voice Korra had expected her to use.

Korra’s grip lessened for a millisecond, and Asami ripped herself away from, who was supposed to be, her lover. Her eyes flamed with rage, and suddenly Korra felt very, very small.

“ _You think I’m working with my father?_ ” Asami yelled, and this time there was no question about it; she was accusing Korra of something truly awful and Korra knew it.

Instinctively, she looked behind her. Hiroshi had certainly heard that.

“Asami, your da—”

“ _After everything,_ ” Asami snarled, grabbing Korra by the scuff of her collar and yanking her in the direction she came. They were marching down the corridor like they were on parade. “ _After everything, you think I’m_ … I can’t believe….”

“Asami, what the fuck is going on?” Korra demanded. “Who are you? Is this what you’ve been doing, working so hard for? For _him_? Answer me now, for fuck’s sake!”

“For _him?_ ” Asami let out a cold laugh. “Go fuck yourself, Korra. Of course it has to come back to my work. Why didn’t you just _say_. Jesus, Fuck.”

There was nobody in the corridor, and they led further and further away from Hiroshi. Korra decided that that was a good thing, though a feeling of dread was building in her chest. A non-Hiroshi related feeling of dread.

She snatched herself away from Asami as soon as her grip loosened. They were in a small metal alcove; there was a pipe steaming with white gas. Asami stared at it as if it had killed her mother.

“So, why are you here? Why are you with Amon?” She demanded.

“I saw.” She began simply, still not meeting Korra’s eyes. “I saw the tanks from my room. The crest. The crest that’s burnt into my fucking skin. I saw it, and I knew it was my father, and so I tried to make a deal.”

“A deal?”

“A _fake_ deal, Korra.” She was speaking through gritted teeth. “A fake deal, so I could get into this stupid tank and blow it up.”

“Blow… it up?” Realisation was dawning on Korra. _Oh crap._ She’d just threatened to kill Asami! And for doing nothing. She’d just jumped to conclusions like a mindless idiot. Which she _always did._ “Asami, I’m sorry, I—”

“Save it.” She murmured. “Let’s just go. We have about five more minutes before the tank’s engine completely fails. It won’t blow up, but it will completely crash. I’m sure the academy could use the parts.” She spoke monotonously. There was no feeling at all in her words, and Korra couldn’t bear to hear them.

“Asami, I…”

“We’re over, Korra.” She said, turning to face Korra.

Her eyes were glazed over, though not with tears. It was the least feeling that she’d ever looked at Korra with. It was worse than the hatred, worse than the anger and the upset. At least then, Korra had meant something to her. At least then…

But then, in those eyes, there was nothing at all from Asami. Korra had crossed a line, a line that there was no returning from.

“You can’t be serious!” Spluttered Korra.

“I would have made more time for you, you know.” She snickered darkly. “If you’d just said something. But time spent together has nothing to do with this.”

“Asami, please just listen—”

“No, Korra. Listen to me! Please, just for once, hear what I’m saying.” Asami cried, and Korra fell quiet, closing her mouth with a smack. Part of her was prickled with anxiety at the thought of being caught here, by Hiroshi, but there truly was nobody on the tank. Assumedly, they’d all gone out to fight. “You were the first person who saw me. Before you, I was… Well, you knew me back then, too, I suppose. I was awful, riddled with guilt over my father’s actions and my own complacency with them. I was punishing myself all the time, and taking it out on others, and…” She squeezed her eyes shut; Korra wasn’t sure if it was with anger or upset. Then, Asami exclaimed, “But you saw passed that! You saw _me._ Before I even had the guts to.”

“I still do.”

“No.” She shook her head. “Not like that. Not like the Korra I fell in love with did.”

Korra’s mouth fell open. They’d never said that word before, not outside the parameters of friendship. It was always _love_ , not _in love._

“This Korra,” Asami carried on, “Wouldn’t stay behind with me over the solstice break just because I was alone. This Korra wouldn’t force me to dance at prom, because she knew I secretly wanted to. This Korra wouldn’t get me a _fucking fish_ at the fire nation festival. This Korra is coated in blood.”

Korra looked down at her chest. There was a lot of blood there. She wasn’t sure if it made it worse, that not even a drop of it was her own.

“This Korra is the _avatar_.” She said defensively.

“Well maybe the avatar isn’t who I want to be with.” Asami snapped back, and there were tears in her eyes which she quickly swept away. “Maybe I want to be with Korra the nonbender, who slept in my bed every night because the nonbending dorms sucked. Who told me she liked me _in a gay way._ ” She let out another forced laugh. “I can’t… You aren’t her. Not anymore.”

“So that’s it then? Three years, all for nothing?” Korra demanded.

“Right now, I can’t fucking stand you.” Asami said quietly. “So yeah. Three years, and all for nothing.”

Korra couldn’t cry. She wanted to – felt like she should, but truthfully, she was just angry. Who did Asami think she was? Korra was the _avatar_ , saviour of everyone and everything! Anyone would be lucky to be with her, should be grateful. And Asami was just a girl. Not even a bender.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Asami said with a sigh.

“Like what?”

“Like I’m dirt on your damn shoe, Korra.” She shook her head. “Let’s just go.”

With that, there was a loud clanking noise overhead, and Korra knew it before it even had to be spoken. The tank had stopped; and the battle was won.

Korra couldn’t help but wish they’d lost, if it meant Asami was with the other nonbenders, fighting alongside Wu, rather than here. Doing _Korra’s_ job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried when i wrote this but also i conceived pabu through my writers vagina, he was like a son to me. is this a form of self punishment???? i dont know. maybe i should call my counsellor.
> 
> anyways! no hate comments. nobody is as mad at me as me. i will delete them :)
> 
> [my tumblr in case u wanna fight me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bisexualyoda1)


	41. "I Don’t Think it Will Ever Be Too Late, When It Comes To You"

After the tank stopped, the battle ended pretty quickly.

The soldiers that were fighting didn’t know what to do, and once the corpse of Amon was found, most fled, and the rest were captured. Word of their leader’s demise spread quickly through their ranks, unfortunately, which prevented the rest of them from being incarcerated.

Korra searched for Hiroshi once Asami had gone back to the academy, but he was nowhere to be found. It made Korra’s skin sting with anger.

At some point after that, she’d showered. She couldn’t remember when; she’d have to trace through the events. It was as if her brain was blocking out the in-between, and all she had were vivid, soundless images, for her to recount the night with.

In the shower, her eyes trailed the red liquid that ran down her body and down the drain in quiet wonder. She should have been disgusted – but she couldn’t bring herself to be. She’d had to do, what she’d had to do. She was the avatar, after all, and sometimes to kill someone was to save many others.

Thoughts of Asami passed through her mind, too, as much as Korra wished they wouldn’t. It was inevitable, really. The girl had gone up to Kya and Lin once the battle was over, undoubtedly recounting everything that had happened. Korra had watched as Kya drew the girl into a tight hug, saying something in her ear. She wasn’t sure what Asami had told the astronomy teacher, but the woman did not look at Korra once afterwards.

The image of Pabu’s body came after that, and that was when Korra had escaped to the showers. At least, chronologically, she was pretty sure that was happened. After all, how could she face Kuvira? Everyone else she knew was alive, was uninjured, but that wasn’t enough for Korra. She’d told herself not to let anyone die, and she’d done it again. Pabu’s blood was on her hands, his corpse on _her_ shoulders.

_Useless._

Guilt; it soaked her in the same way that other men’s blood soaked her clothes. She wasn’t guilty over killing, however, she felt guilty that she hadn’t killed whoever killed Pabu. She felt guilt over not killing more.

She’d never be able to tell Tenzin that, which was why she rushed passed him to shower.

“He’s with Naga now.” She muttered to the mirror in the changing room. She was finding herself in changing rooms a lot lately – this one was for the nonbending gym, and it held some reminisces about her first couple of years at the academy, of physical classes with Mai and Ty Lee.

Classes were cancelled, of course. Korra found that out next, and she was glad. How could she attend a class studying Roku’s daily life, when there was so much on her mind? So much on her mind, and still not enough, either.

Still, she’d now only managed to attend the full term of classes _once_ successfully, with two failed attempts under her belt.

Korra felt wrong, somehow. Breakup blues? Guilt from the murdering? It wasn’t that she felt those things – but she felt, and starkly, the absence of them.

If there was something wrong with her, however, she could address it later, for Pabu’s funeral was announced to take place the following day, which was really that day, since the battle was waged through the night.

Pabu’s funeral was a sombre affair.

There was a small amount of deliberation about it, actually. Bolin insisted that they should throw a party, and that it was what Pabu would have wanted. The staff were reluctant, however, and when the clouds started pouring with rain, and Kuvira stood up and said she’d like it to be a serious funeral, the decision was made. At that point in time, there wasn’t a living soul who would cross Kuvira.

Korra had never seen her friend in such a condition. She had never thought it was possible. Her skin was pale, and it had been less than twelve hours since Pabu’s death but there were lines under her eyes, and for the first time ever, her hair was out of its signature braid.

It rested on her shoulders, limply; it was longer than Korra expected it to be.

She was stood at the front, alongside Bolin and Pabu’s parents, who were all going to say a few words. Everyone else – Pabu’s friends – were stood in the audience, the mood as damp as the weather. Korra’s throat was dry. Selfishly, her mind had been consumed by green eyes and black hair, and not Pabu at all. Perhaps it was because every time she thought of him, a stab of guilt ripped through her like a tidal wave, and she couldn’t bring herself to bear it.

It was she that had injured him, after all. Perhaps if he’d had full function of his body, he would have lived.

The avatar almost gasped when she saw who she was positioned next to, on the rows of seats, but it was hardly the time to react, so she straightened the lapels of her black blazer, and neatened her black collared shirt, and stepped forward into her place.

Korra glared at Asami, taking her place next to her. Of course, word of their break up ( _that wasn’t really a break up because they were never actually together because Asami was always working and they were always fighting so Korra had never asked her to be her girlfriend)_ hadn’t reached everyone yet, and Tenzin, who planned the event, had decided to seat them together. For the moment, however, they didn’t sit and everyone listened to the first few eulogies.

“So, you can take time off work for a funeral then. Good to know. Maybe your next girlfriend should just kill herself. Would be a cute first date.” Korra muttered, arms folded.

“What the _hell_ is wrong with you?” Asami whispered back sharply.

They exchanged an intense glare before promptly looking away, both making a small ‘ _hmph_!’ noise.

“Tea.” Wu whispered, unable to stay quiet. Mako and him were behind them, and Opal was on Asami’s left. “The girls are fighting, oh my god.”

“Will all of you shut _up?_ ” Opal hissed. “Kuvira is about to speak.”

And so she was.

Korra had no doubt that Bolin would cry, but Kuvira, she wasn’t so sure about. In any other condition, she’d claim it to be impossible – Kuvira _didn’t_ cry. But Katara had told Korra, after her compulsory (and wholly unnecessary) medical check-up, that Kuvira had been sobbing the whole night, refusing to leave the morgue until Pabu’s parents arrived.

If Kuvira’s appearance wasn’t so dishevelled, Korra would never have believed it.

“My name is Kuvira.” She started. “And Pabu was my closest friend for a very long time. Perhaps we didn’t seem similar to most, and perhaps we were ill-matched, but I treasured him in a way I have never treasured anyone else before. I believe he knew that, which is the only reason I can stand here today with any composure at all.”

And Kuvira was composed. Despite the situation, she stood up tall, her eyes facing the audience but not singling anyone out. There was an aura of uniform seriousness about her, as if she was doing this because she was expected to, and not because she wanted to. Korra wondered how many funerals everyone else had to speak at. She hadn’t been asked to speak at one.

She remembered, along time ago, on one of her first few days at the academy, Opal saying that not many people died on missions. Korra worried that that statistic was changing, and entirely because of her presence at the academy. Although, this wasn’t a mission. It was more of a battle. Hours had passed and if it wasn’t for the dull ache in her chest, and gnawing anxiety in her head, she’d have found the past day completely surreal.

But it was reality, and it was cold like the winter around them.

“I wish his family good health, as well as his other friends. I hope they can mourn him as happily as possible, for he was a happy person, to his very core.” For a moment, Korra could have sworn she saw Kuvira falter. A twitch in her lips, a glance down at the podium. But the second passed, and she was looking at the audience again, completely stone-faced, as if the person she had once told Korra was her _platonic soulmate_ hadn’t been killed by the guy she’d had a crush on for years and years.

Korra could hardly imagine how she felt. Naga was slain at the hands of a stranger, and an evil stranger at that. Pabu was killed by someone Kuvira had _trusted._ “In my memory, I shall always treasure Pabu, and the times we shared. Once, he put a cricket in my soup. It was quite funny.”

There were a few polite chuckles. Korra couldn’t think of Pabu without smiling, and it almost shocked her that she _had the nerve._ The nerve to smile, when she’d effectively killed him.

“Following me,” Kuvira finished. “Will be one of Pabu’s closest friends, Bolin.”

She gestured towards the quaking earthbender. Korra almost forgot herself for a moment and clapped like it was a normal speech, but people didn’t clap at funerals. Bolin stepped up to the podium and took a deep breath.

“Pabu was my best friend.” Bolin began. “And, he…” A hiccup. Was he already crying? Of course he was. “And he… He was my clo… He… _Pabu!_ ” Bolin wailed, throwing his forehead against the podium and unleashing a terrible noise – somewhere between a scream and a whimper.

Everyone watched in tense silence, unsure of what to say as the boy in front of them broke down completely. Korra was sure that Opal wanted to move to help him, but the fear of being disrespectful at a spy’s funeral was strong, stronger than her concern for her grieving boyfriend.

“It’s my fault!” Bolin said at once, and there was an audible gasp from somewhere behind Korra. She prayed it wasn’t Wu. Pabu’s parents were looking at Bolin in horror. “I was meant to be _there_ for him! I told him to look after everyone else, but it was _my_ job to look after him! And I failed. I failed and I stayed in the bunker, and sat there playing _checkers_ whilst he was murdered.”

Korra stood up abruptly, unable to stop herself. She couldn’t watch this for any longer; couldn’t let Bolin take the blame for something that was obviously her own fault.

“No.” She said loudly.

“Oh, my _god_.” Wu squeaked. There was a chorus of shushes, though Korra didn’t know if they were for her or for Wu.

“It wasn’t your fault, Bolin. I’m the avatar, and I take full responsibility for this tragedy. For all the deaths, and for all the funerals that will take place in the next few days. They all lay upon my shoulders.”

Her voice sounded loud, even through the rain that was pounding onto her hair, and everyone else’s that surrounded her. Of course Asami had an umbrella hat. Why was a ridiculous looking umbrella hat filling her with such a volatile anger?

“Korra…” Bolin whimpered.

“And it’s more than that!” Korra cried, and suddenly there was a burning behind her eyes, as if she wanted to cry. “Pabu had an injury. An injury that hospitalised him for weeks and weeks. An injury that meant he was going to limp for the rest of his life.”

“Korra. Stop.” This time it was Lin Beifong. She had her arms folded, and was staring at the avatar like she should shut Korra up with her mindpower alone. She almost did.

“I was the one that put him in that hospital bed!” Korra yelled. “The blame is on me!”

“ _You fucking asshole!_ ”

And to Korra’s surprise, it was Kuvira that had bellowed those words and suddenly a fist had connected with her face, sending her flying backwards. Reflexively, she came up to feel where her fist had landed, numbness tracing the bone. Kuvira stood, panting, her eyes dashed with wetness that didn’t come from the clouds. Korra had never seen her look so raw.

“What the fuck, bro!” Korra shouted, throwing her own fist back and landing it on Kuvira’s face. She heard something crunch. Kuvira cradled her face in her left hand, red dripping from her knuckles.

“I’ll fucking destroy you.” She spat, blood landing on the grassy floor beneath them. She reached to grab Korra by the lapels and threw the avatar down onto the ground, straddling on top of her and throwing punch after punch into Korra’s chest. Despite her words, she didn’t seem to be aiming to kill. She was barely aiming to hurt.

Korra headbutted Kuvira in the jaw, sending her backwards and this time, Korra was the one on top, scratching at Kuvira’s armour and hammering her fist into the floor next to Kuvira’s head. She wondered, briefly, what everyone at the funeral was thinking. What Pabu’s parents were thinking.

“That’s enough, you two.” Tenzin said, and two strong arms lifted Korra off of Kuvira’s fighting body. Kuvira almost lashed out, but Lin was one step ahead of her, behind her, holding her back.

The two were escorted out of the funeral, and towards the girl’s locker room.

“We don’t have time for your _shit_.” Lin hissed. “We’re holding funerals. We’re shipping in families from everywhere, even the mortal realm. Don’t come out of here until you can behave like civilised people and do your duty as a pair of grown-ass adults!”

“None of this would have happened if I did my duty!” Both Korra and Kuvira yelled at once.

An awkward silence filled the room. They turned to look at one another.

“Well, then.” Tenzin muttered. “We’ll give you some space.”

Him and Lin left, presumably to go back to the funeral.

Korra and Kuvira stayed in silence.

*

Kuvira felt the blood trickle down her cheek, from where Korra had punched her, and didn’t wipe it away. The fact that the only scar she’d gotten from the battle was on her _ankle_ , was unfathomable. She wanted to look in the mirror every day, for the rest of her life, and remember Pabu. So she hoped the cut scarred, even though it probably wouldn’t.

“Me and Asami are over.” Korra told her, running her face under the cold tap. Kuvira turned to her, surprised.

“Damn. Seriously. Sucks, bro.”

Korra looked at Kuvira through the mirror. “Sorry if that was insensitive.” She said. “It’s just, uhm. Well. I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me, this year.” Okay, so they weren’t going to address the violence. When Kuvira thought about it, they hardly needed to. Her and Korra understood each other – understood the pain of duty. “Now that classes are cancelled for the last two weeks, and there aren’t any missions going ahead. Unless you don’t want to…”

“I have to return to Zaofu.” Kuvira said solemnly. “Republic City is big, though. And you and Asami don’t live in the same neighbourhood, do you? You probably won’t see her. If that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I might be better company than Opal.” Korra said with a half-grin. It didn’t reach her eyes. Part of Kuvira was tempted. Part of her never wanted to go to Zaofu again, because so much of that place was Baatar and therefore, so much of it was what killed Pabu.

Her heart clenched at the thought of him. She turned her own face to the mirror, and traced the darkness under her eyes, the mess of hair upon her head. How hurt she looked. She almost laughed, because this was what she’d thought _the best_ looked like. The best would never have let Pabu die.

“You probably would be.” Kuvira said grimly. “But I’m sure news of Baatar’s actions has reached Suyin, and I will be welcomed back on The Guard… I hope so, anyway.”

“Is that really where you want to be, right now?” Korra asked.

“I grieve differently to most.” Kuvira said flatly. “I need to stay active, or it will all consume me.”

“Maybe it should consume you, so afterwards you can feel better.” Korra mused, picking something on her nail.

“I don’t work like that.” Kuvira shook her head. “I would invite you to come to Zaofu, but Opal told me she was going to ask Asami, and…”

“No, that’s good.” Korra shrugged. “Won’t run into her in the grocery store, so. Best to go to Republic.”

“That would be awkward.” Kuvira frowned.

She turned her attention to her hair and began to fix her braid. The cut on her cheek was still bleeding. Kuvira wondered if Pabu was sending her a message from beyond the grave. Or, perhaps it was just deep and fresh, and wasn’t anything half as romantic as that.

“You really did a number on me.” She said.

“Sorry.” Korra sighed. “I’m… Yeah, sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Kuvira said.

“What did he say to you?” Korra asked. “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.”

“Hm?”

“Pabu. What were his last words?”

Kuvira thought back to the moments that had led to Pabu’s death. Everything he’d said, his smiles, the blood. _The blood._

“I don’t know.” Kuvira sighed – it wasn’t a total lie, either. She knew fragments, but as accursed as the human brain was, it was already falling away from her retrievable stock of memory. “It’s blurry.”

“That could be for the best.” Korra sighed. “Naga’s words stayed with me for months. They still do.”

“I’m sure they were perfectly melodramatic.” Kuvira touched her cut lightly.

“Oh, they were. Do you want to know them?”

“Not particularly.” She picked herself up, and put her hand on the door handle. It was cool under her skin. “There is something I must do, so I have to go.”

“Now?”

“Now. It’s for Pabu.” Kuvira nodded, and Korra nodded back in perfect understanding. “I should have done it last night, but I was… Letting myself be consumed.”

“Then go.” Korra shrugged. “I’ll text you.”

“Oh, and about Asami,” Kuvira said, before she turned to leave properly. “Don’t hold too much shit against her. It’s her dad, after all. Just let bygones be bygones.”

“I don’t know if I can do that. She really pissed me off.”

Kuvira knew that was code for _she really hurt me._

“I’m sure you really pissed her off, too.”

Korra frowned, but gave Kuvira a small nod before she was running down the corridors.

She found Opal quickly.

She was in the rain, tending to her bison. Juicy had never liked Kuvira – he seemed to snort and look away whenever she approached. On this occasion, Kuvira couldn’t help but think it was for the best. This was probably going to be humiliating, but she had a task, a _duty_ to perform, to her dead and dearest friend.

“Opal.” She greeted.

Opal turned around, from under the shelter. It was raining, still, though not as heavily. Pabu would have said it was spitting, whatever the hell that meant. Opal looked tired. It wasn’t in her eyes, her perfect eyes, but in the way her shoulders sagged and her hands shook. She hadn’t slept either, then.

“Kuvira.” She smiled smally. “Are you okay? I mean, obviously you’re not, but… Are you coping?”

Kuvira ignored her words, but came to a stop. She was still stood in the rain, but the smell of wet bison fur was exceedingly strong and she wasn’t sure she wanted to come any closer. Opal came to her instead, so it was of no matter.

She hugged Kuvira quietly, the rain pitter-pattering on their hair and shoulders. It was a loving embrace, and Kuvira sank into it, not knowing how much she had needed someone to hold her until they were.

“I’m glad you’re okay, at least.” She whispered, and Kuvira felt her cheeks burn.

She coughed, looking towards the skyscrapers awkwardly.

“I’m glad that you’re okay, too.” She said. “Actually, I don’t know if glad is the right word.” She confessed, meeting fern-coloured eyes. “I am relieved beyond measure, Opal. If I’d have lost you, and Pabu, I would have been completely consumed. So yes, I am coping. Just.”

Opal smiled, her own cheeks colouring.

“Good to hear, I think.”

They stood in silence for a second more.

“You know, I—”

“Opal, I need to—”

They both shut their mouths at the same time.

“You go.” Opal said.

“Well,” Kuvira scratched the back of her head. She hated nervousness. Why would the best get nervous? However, being the best had nothing to do with this situation. Perfection didn’t attain romance. She swallowed her pride, and her nerves, in one gulp. “Opal, I have to tell you something. It cannot wait any longer.”

Opal tilted her head, frowning.

“I am in love with you.” Kuvira confessed, and as soon as she’d said it, it was like her body was ten times lighter. “I have loved you for longer than you can ever know.”

“Oh…” Opal’s eyes were wide with surprise. She was never good at hiding her feelings – not from Kuvira, anyway, as they had grown up together after all – but this wouldn’t deter the metalbender.

“You are dating Bolin, and I know that. And I want to respect that, I truly do. But he is not worthy of your love. He isn’t built to love you, not the way I am. He couldn’t fight in the battle, and I understand that was out of his control, but you and I both saw the terror of last night. The terror of not knowing if who you loved will die, before your very eyes. I had it happen. He doesn’t know that – _can’t_ know that, not ever.”

Kuvira let out a low growl of frustration (because what the _hell_ was she talking about Bolin for?), before pushing her wet hair out of her face. Opal’s eyes glanced down to the small cut on her cheekbone.

“None of that matters if you love him.” Kuvira said, afterwards. “And if you do, I shall never broach this topic again. But I believe with my whole head and heart that I am yours, and that you won’t find any better place to be than with me. Than being mine.”

Opal seemed to be speechless. Her eyes were wide with wonder, her cheeks the colour of plums. She didn’t seem to be able to form words.

“…Kuvira.” She choked, and Kuvira stared in horror as her eyes were welling up. She dare not take a step closer, however. “How could you… How could you say that _now?_ ”

“I know the timing is bad.” Kuvira replied stiffly. “But I could not keep it in. However, I understand what you’re trying to say, you needn’t say it at all. Your boyfriend is Bolin.”

“He is.” Opal mumbled. “He is, but…”

Kuvira raised her eyebrows slightly.

_But?_

“Oh, Kuvira! Couldn’t you have said this when we were fifteen! When I was yours and only yours!” And she was crying. She was crying, and she was only coming closer to Kuvira, and like a moth to a flame there was now way that Kuvira would walk away.

“Is it too late?” Kuvira asked, taking a step forwards. She could feel Opal’s body heat, and in the coldness of the winter air, it was welcomed.

“I don’t think it will ever be too late, when it comes to you, but… but _Bolin.”_

It came out as a whisper, and yet it was all Kuvira needed.

She lunged forward and took Opal’s body into her own, her hands coming protectively around her waist. Opal sunk into her instantly, their eyes meeting in an intense gaze that Kuvira prayed to remember for the rest of her life.

She placed their lips together in a searing kiss, soft and warm moving against soft and warm, despite the rain. Kuvira could taste it though – and their first kiss would always taste of rain and earth to her. Opal wrapped her arms around Kuvira’s neck and drew her in even more, softly moaning into her mouth.

As they kissed, a small orange squirrel scurried from a burrow in a nearby mushroom, onto the next. Kuvira didn’t notice it, for she was quite preoccupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the kuvopal makes up for the last couple of chapters, i know some of you were waiting for it
> 
> this is the last chapter of wlf until 2021! i need to map out everything else properly (this was the last officially 'planned' chapter), and reread it to make sure i haven't just randomly forgotten something that happened and never go back to it lmao.
> 
> if yall remember anything that u want me to cover / have any ideas for the last 20/25 chapters or so, lemme know! :) in the mean time, my other fics will be updating + most will be coming to a close, for a fun (sort of) fresh start for the new year :) aside from that, i hope u have a lovely, lovely day :))))


	42. "How Dare She Just Kiss me! Like What?"

“We _have_ to do something about Korra. Do you know what people are calling her?” Aang announced to the near-empty, never ending conference room. “It is our duty as the recent past avatars to step in and help her, and we have been failing _miserably_.”

The conference room consisted of perfect white floors and white walls, made of a material that can only be found in the afterlife, and one long wooden table. There were enough seats to fit every past avatar – multiple thousand, probably – but only the very end of the table was occupied. Apparently, this wasn’t a problem that concerned every avatar, but only the more recent ones, and if Aang was being honest, he was quite okay with that. The idea of _every past avatar_ seeing his newfound failure was beyond mortifying.

“Aang, you’re taking this _way_ too seriously.” Kuruk laughed, leaning back in his chair. For some reason, he had taken to cigars in the afterlife, and as he sat the trail of grey smoke fed up to the ceiling, disappearing once it touched the whiteness that encapsulated them.

“I am _not_!” Aang insisted. “And where is Roku?”

“Seeing his boyfriend, I believe.” Yangchen said flatly. She sat as stiff as a plank, but her features betrayed her boredom. “Really, Avatar Aang, you know this is unnecessary. It is our job to guide her when she seeks us, and she has not sought us.”

“Because nobody has told her that she needs to!” Aang cried, throwing his hand on the table in anger. “Do you know they are calling her _the anti-avatar_ after her stunt at the academy? Do you know how many people she’s killed?”

Everyone turned to Kyoshi, who so far had been silent, wearing a look of vague annoyance.

“Why are you looking at me?” She asked, after a moment.

“Well, we just thought you’d… know…” Aang muttered.

“Oh, because I’m the _murder_ avatar.” Kyoshi scoffed. “Our times were different, Aang. Killing wasn’t as frowned upon as it is now, and I did what I had to do in order to bring peace. And it worked. Right up until the spirits picked Roku as my reincarnation, that is.”

Kuruk let out a bellow of laughter. “Man, Roku! Can’t help but feel bad for the bozo. Where is that guy, anyway? I never see him in the afterlife at all.”

“I believe he is often with Sozin, in that… _sector_ , of the afterlife.” Yangchen said. “He takes great responsibility for that man’s actions in the war.”

“More like great responsibility of Sozin’s ass, but sure.” Kuruk muttered. Aang shot him an irritated look.

“Will you please listen!” He cried. “We can leave and return to our residences shortly, but only as soon as we have devised a plan for how to help Korra. She very much needs it. She has strayed from the path of good.”

“It is her duty to find her own path.” Kyoshi pointed out. A silence fell over the room. Kyoshi wasn’t _wrong._ Aang snapped his mouth shut, finding that he couldn’t argue with that – and also that the last earth Avatar was pretty scary. “Now if we are done here,” Kyoshi continued, standing up from her seat and using her palm to balance on it. Her height always surprised Aang, even to that day. “There is a certain firebender that I am eager to return to.”

Yangchen rolled her eyes. “I shall never understand the other nations’ obsession with romance. The air nation has bigger priorities, and if everyone else adopted them, the world would be a brighter place. Isn’t that right, Aang?”

“…Well.” Aang scratched her beard thoughtfully. He had been patiently waiting for Katara’s demise for over eighteen years now, but he wasn’t going to tell Yangchen that. “It’s not all bad.”

“Speaking of that certain firebender!” Kuruk piped up, wearing his usual smug smile. “I think I will go see her mother. Do you think you can extend me an invite, ‘Yoshi?”

“You are not invited.” Kyoshi said sharply, and even Yangchen’s mouth twitched in amusement. “And if you invite yourself, I will swiftly inform your wife of your whereabouts!”

Kuruk’s face paled, and he held up his hands in defeat.

“We are not done!” Aang snapped, his face red with annoyance. “Will you please listen to me! Korra needs our help. I hate to bring it up, but if any of you had helped Roku, the way Roku helped me, then none of the mess in the fire nation would ever have happened! You claim to love the fire nation, Avatar Kyoshi, and yet look what befell it! I don’t want that to repeat on the world that I rebuilt.”

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. Aang knew it was his Roku comment – the past avatars felt quite guilty about the whole thing, and Aang knew it wasn’t entirely their fault, but even so.

“The spirits are having a pretty shit time right now.” Kuruk hummed. “I suppose we could… Step in. For the spirits.”

“And I would hate for innocent life to be washed away for no reason.” Kyoshi sighed, taking her seat back at the table.

“Very well, Avatar Aang.” Yangchen turned to the most recent air avatar with a serious expression. “What do you suggest?”

“ _How dare she just kiss me!_ Like what?” Opal groaned, laying her head on the bar table. Asami had been to this particular room every night with Opal since she arrived back at Zaofu, and the activity in the Guard’s drinking hole surprised her every time. The patrons were always rowdy, or entirely washed-up, a completely different look from the prim and proper soldiers. It really must be hard work to be a metalbending soldier. Asami was glad she wasn’t a bender.

When Opal told Asami about her kiss with Kuvira, it had sounded magical. Kuvira seemed like the possessive type, after all, and the rain? Asami longed to be kissed like that, though she didn’t have a person who would. Her heart tugged at the thought of kissing a particular someone, and so she pushed those feelings down. Now was not the time to think of brown skin and blue eyes.

“When she was fifteen…” Opal continued. “She was _never_ like that!”

“In her defence,” Asami said, although she had no idea why she was defending Kuvira. In truth, she’d been a small bit jealous of Kuvira over the last few months – though the reason for that jealousy was now a moot point, so the negative feelings towards the metalbender had left as well. “Her best friend did just _die_. I don’t think she was in her right mind.”

Opal’s face saddened for a moment. Talking about Pabu was still hard for everyone. It had only been a month and four days since he died, and the February showers had never felt so bitter. Asami felt a little bad – she hadn’t been close to Pabu, and it still hurt acutely. Is this what Kor—The avatar, had been feeling all last year, after the death of her closest friend? Maybe Asami hadn’t been as understanding as she could have been.

 _But she said she was fine!_ Asami reasoned with herself. _It’s not your fault!_

“What was Kuvira like before, then?” Asami asked, changing the subject.

Opal let out a sigh. “Well, for one thing, she was completely obsessed with Baatar Jr.” She said it with a dark smile, and Asami felt that pain as well. He had been a _very_ good teacher. To find out it was him that had killed Pabu… It had been shocking, to say the least. Those few days didn’t even feel real to her. All she could truly remember, were the feelings of pain and regret and sadness. The actions and the words bled into those feelings, but when she tried to conjure something material that had happened, her mind was blank.

Oh, but not the avatar threatening to kill her. It was emblazoned in her head, and no matter how many times she tried to get rid of that thought, it wouldn’t go away. She knew it was a little unfair to be so hurt over that – they were all running on nothing but adrenaline, and Asami had been completely unharmed in the enemy fortress, which was no doubt suspicious – but the look the avatar had given her, coated in blood, saying things Asami had _promised_ herself she’d never have to hear again… It stung. It stung a lot.

“Hey, earth to Asami!” Opal was waving her hand in front of Asami’s face. “Are you thinking about her, again?”

“No.” Asami lied easily. “Baatar, actually. It must be hard for you, Opal. He was your brother.”

Opal shrugged. “Shit sucks. Welcome to the avatar agency.”

This time it was Asami that groaned, placing her forehead against the table. “Tell me about it.”

“Kuvira might have been boy-obsessed,” Opal continued, and since Asami was curious about the story, she listened, “But she was also caring. Once, there was this cat… It had fallen off the side of the city. It was a cute thing, too. Black fur with green eyes, and there aren’t many cats that look like that around here.” Asami wasn’t sure why the cat’s appearance was important, but she said nothing. “And I told Kuvira about it… This was when we used to hang out, by the way. Before her guard duties got crazy. I told her, cats always land on their feet. That cat is probably fine. But that stupid girl jumped off the side of the city, and found the cat, and it had broken a leg or something.”

“Really?” Asami asked. That didn’t sound like something Kuvira would do at all. She could imagine the girl being all, ‘ _The cat was stupid enough to jump! Let it face its fate’._

“I know. And the crazy part is, she like, _looked after the cat._ For weeks! And called it something stupid, like Emerald or something.”

Asami giggled. Opal was a little oblivious, wasn’t she? “No wonder you had a crush on her.”

As expected, the airbender’s face filled with rouge. “What are you _talking_ about!” She spluttered. “I don’t have a crush on her! Aha! What would possess you to say that! I think your post-avatar brain is bonkers, Sami.”

Asami frowned. “I said _had_ , Opal. When you were fifteen?”

“Oh.” A bead of sweat was visible on Opal’s forehead. She laughed awkwardly. “I see.”

“Don’t forget about your _boyfriend,_ either.” She pointed out. “Have you told Bolin about the kiss yet?”

Opal’s face paled. She looked away from the table and bit her lip. A nervous hand found it’s way through her black tresses. “I can’t, Asami. I mean, I need to tell him in person, right? I can’t put it in a text. It would tear him apart.”

“No letters this year?” Asami asked, remembering the palaver that their letter exchange had been two years ago. How Opal had read them aloud to her, every time she got one, and would continue reading them to her everyday till the next one came. That was when Opal and Bolin had been simple. Cute. No obnoxious PDA and striving for prom king and queen, just light in their eyes when they thought of the other. Love never stayed simple, did it?

“He’s in Ba Sing Se, so no need.” Opal sighed. “We only sent letters when he was in Montana.”

“So call him? A call isn’t as bad as a text. And it’s not like you have to break up with him, if you don’t want to… Unless, you _do_ want to?”

“I don’t know!” Opal cried, grabbing her hair tightly with her fists. “I do love Bolin. Or at least, I was pretty sure I did, right up until Kuvira kissed me. Now I don’t know anything at all!”

“It was that good, huh?”

“You have no idea.” Opal sighed, and there was a hint of satisfaction in her voice. Asami couldn’t imagine Kuvira kissing at all, so had no clue whether the girl would be good or bad. Actually, upon reflection, Kuvira would probably be domineering, grabbing Opal by the waist and tugging her towards her, flush to her chest. Those muscles probably helped things along... Asami blinked. Maybe she needed to get laid. Opal hit herself in the forehead, clearly having similar thoughts herself. “Why!” _Hit_. “Am!” _Hit._ “I!” _Hit._ “So!” _Hit._ “Stupid!”

“You’re not stupid,” Asami said, grabbing Opal by the hand and placing it back on the table. “But if you kill any more brain cells doing that, you might become stupid. I think you should just call Bolin. Be honest with him. Communication is key in a relationship.” For some reason, those words felt ironic to her, but she couldn’t pinpoint why.

Opal sighed. “I should. But… He’s with Mako, for the first time ever during the main year, which is something he’s always wanted. Brother time, or whatever. And he’s also staying with Pabu’s parents, did I tell you that? He doesn’t need anything else put on his shoulders! I’m just going to wait till we see him next month.”

The prospect of their trip next month made Asami prickle with excitement. Their trip to RC had been in the works for less than a week, but Opal was bubbling about it constantly, and Asami was in no way intending to stop her, though she wasn’t half as bored as her friend was. Asami supposed that Zaofu must really be dull, if you didn’t like engineering and couldn’t metalbend.

“Then why don’t you talk to Kuvira?” Asami offered. She didn’t envy Opal’s position at all. Luckily for her, she’d broken up with Mako long before she’d become conscious of her feelings towards the avatar – though when those feelings started, she wasn’t exactly sure, so maybe there’d been some overlap.

“I would! Except she’s pretending I don’t exist. Literally. I’m like, a total stranger to her, or something.”

“Damn.” Asami hadn’t seen Kuvira in days. It had never occurred to her that that might be intentional. “Your life really sucks, Opal.”

“Don’t remind me.” Opal took a sip of her orange juice. They’d both decided it was too early to drink alcohol. It was only five, and the skies were only slightly darkened. “What about you? You seem to be doing less and less work since we got here.”

Asami felt a tingle in her chest. “Can I tell you something?”

Opal put down her glass. “Of course.”

“I haven’t told anyone this.”

“Well, come on then.”

“I’m selling Future Industries.” Asami said proudly. “And really, _really_ soon. My business partner has finally offered the right amount for it, and I was never going to hold onto it for very long. Selling it was meant to be a surprise for…” She trailed off, before catching herself. “But yeah! It’s done. And once it’s sold, I’m going to change my last name to my mother’s maiden name, and that will be it. Chapter of my life, closed.” To emphasise her point, she pretended to snap a book shut.

Opal’s face went through about three emotions at once, before she settled on a smile. “I’m happy for you, Asami. But this is really shocking. And you told nobody?”

“There was every chance the deal would fall through.” Asami shrugged, turning her attention to the window. “In fact, I half-expected it to. Not many people would ever buy Future Industries after the history it had. Only a madman, but I found just the madman for it. Even so, it was never one hundred percent so I told nobody. And did an obscene amount of work, too. I think I got a permanent crook in my neck from all the paperwork.”

“And changing your last name?”

“Yeah.” Asami said. “Yeah, that’s what I want to do. I’m already branded with my father’s stupid crest, but I don’t want anything else of mine to link to him. I want to be my mother’s daughter, not his. Asami _Okogi._ Soon.”

“That’s fair. Asami Okogi. It has a nice ring to it.” Opal said, before her attention was caught by someone else. Her eyes looked up, and Asami’s followed them.

Stood behind Asami, was a man. He had black, ruffled hair, and kind green eyes. His skin was almost as light as Asami’s, and his arms were toned – no, not just toned, he was completely jacked. Asami felt her eyes linger on his arms for a second too long. He smiled down at her shyly.

“Asami, right?” He said. His voice was soft, and matched his eyes.

“Uh… Yeah?” She said. She hadn’t met this man before, had she? She would certainly remember if she had, because of his looks.

“Cool.” He grinned, awkwardly pocketing his hands in his pockets. He was wearing the guard uniform, but from the looks of his badge, he was just a cadet. “I hoped I hadn’t got your name wrong. The first time I heard it, I thought it was the prettiest thing, so it’s good I didn’t mishear.” He looked away, a tiny blush splaying on the tips of his edged cheekbones.

Asami tilted her head in confusion. What was happening right now? And why did Opal look like she was choking on her orange juice?

“So, yeah. It’s good your name’s Asami. My name is Lee, by the way. I probably should have said that first, right?” He laughed awkwardly, before holding out his hand. “I’m Lee.”

“Oh, okay.” Asami mumbled, taking his hand purely out of curiosity. His hand was gloved, but she could feel the strength through the fabric. It was a _man’s_ hand. “Good to meet you, Lee. Can I… Help you with something?”

“Bisexual disaster.” Opal said from the other side of the table. Both Lee and Asami looked at her in confusion. She held up her hands. “I need the bathroom. See you in a min, Sami.”

“Oh, bye.” Asami waved at Opal slowly.

“There is something you can help me with, actually.” Lee said, and he spoke easier then. Perhaps it was because Opal was gone. “Or maybe this is me helping you, I don’t know? Or maybe it won’t be either, and I’m wildly over my head, but…”

“I’m a little confused.” Asami confessed.

“Will you go on a date with me?” He asked urgently, and suddenly he was knelt on one knee in front of her. Asami felt her face colour horribly.

“What are you doing?” She snapped, pulling him up by the cuff of his shirt till they were both stood up. He was a few inches taller than her. “You look like you’re proposing!”

“All or nothing, right?” He grinned. “Nah, I’m kidding. But I’m serious about that date. Me, you, this bar I know. Tomorrow night? At seven?”

“I… Well, sure.”

Asami had said yes before she knew what she was saying. Soon enough, Lee had left her side, saying something about returning to his guard duties. Asami felt like she was in a daze – all she’d learnt about him in their brief conversation that had followed, was that his star sign was Sagittarius, he was twenty-one, and he’d always thought she was pretty, ever since he first saw her two years ago.

“What the fuck, Asami!” Opal cried, launching herself over to her friend. “Did you just—Who was—What are you _doing?_ ”

“I think I’m going on a date?”

“But… But… But _Korra?_ ” Opal said indignantly.

“What about her?” Asami muttered. “She is busy saving the world. And we broke up. For a fair few reasons, too. Don’t I deserve to move on? It’s been over a month, now.”

Opal stared at her incredulously, before letting out a long sigh. “When’s the date?”

“Tomorrow night at seven.”

Opal let out yet another sigh. “I’ll help your stupid ass get ready, then.”

Asami stared at herself appreciatively in the mirror. Her and Opal had argued for ten minutes about whether leather jeans would make her look like a biker, but paired with the shoulderless white blouse, they both decided it looked perfect. With over-the-knee boots and a pretty face of makeup, Asami had decided she was ready. That was until Opal had insisted on doing her nails, and tying her hair in a loose updo. _Then_ , she decided she was ready.

And in Asami’s opinion, she looked good.

“You do look hot.” Opal conceded, from where she stood behind Asami. “But are you sure you want to do this?”

“Of course I’m sure.” She said, spritzing a small bit of perfume on her neck and the inside of her wrists. It was a new perfume. Floral. She liked it.

“No jasmine, today?” Opal asked, taking a sniff.

“This one is white lily. Do you like it?”

Opal ran a hand through her hair. “You’re serious about moving on. Damn. Okay, well, yeah you smell good. And you look good. And you’re only going to be a good amount of late if you leave now.”

“Late?” Asami cried, checking the clock. “Oh, _shit._ I was meant to be in the hall like, ten minutes ago.”

“Well, you better run then.” Opal said, before grabbing Asami’s arm. “If he’s weird, call me, okay? But also! Don’t be afraid to have fun!”

“I won’t.” Asami said with a smile. “ And if he’s weird, I’ll call you.”

He wasn’t weird. He wasn’t weird at all. In fact, he made Asami feel like a real grown-up. Like she was on a date in a big city, with a real man who actually liked her. It was the sort of thing that only happened in mortal realm shows, like ‘Sex And The City’, which Bolin had forced all his friends to watch, and Asami was cherishing every moment of it. Not once, did her mind trail off to the avatar. She was entirely focussed on Lee, and his warm smile, and dark eyes.

“So, then, to piss him off I said, _wait, but bro, why don’t we just print more money?_ ” Lee said, and Asami laughed at his stupid joke. Did she mention that he majored in business for a year, before dropping out to become a guard? “And he totally flipped. I can’t stand business dudes. So uptight. Like okay, Chen, you failed algebra, but sure, explain inflation to me.”

Asami laughed again.

“You own a business, right?” He said. “I mean, I’m not going to pretend that I don’t know you do. I’m pretty sure everyone does.”

“I do.” Asami conceded. “You got me.”

Even from the other side of the table, she could smell Lee’s cologne. It smelled nice. Musky and sharp. Manly. Probably quite expensive, too. Mako had always worn Lynx Africa, but this smelled like Chanel.

“How is that, then?” Lee asked. His eyes showed genuine interest, and neither one of them had touched their food since this conversation had started. It turned out they had more in common than Asami had previously thought.

“Well, a lot of it isn’t as cracked up as it’s meant to be. I’ve been trying to make everything better for the workers, and have been getting rid of as much of the corruption as I can, but…” She sighed, not knowing how to finish her thought.

“It’s hard. I know it is.” Lee said with a small smile. He turned his attention to outside the window, outlining his handsome square jaw. He had said he was taking her to a bar, but they’d only stayed for ten minutes before he wanted to take her to a restaurant. She’d texted Opal, obviously, in case he was taking her to a secondary location in order to murder her, but the restaurant they arrived at was bustling and she figured it would be pretty hard to kill her here. “To tell you the truth, I didn’t just drop out of business school because I didn’t like the dudebros in my classes.”

“Oh?” Asami asked, sipping on her wine. The wine that _he_ had picked, because he also had a knowledge of grown-up things like wine. Did she mention that he was paying for the meal, despite the fact that he was living off a guard’s wage, and her a CEO’s? It didn’t even come off as patronising… Just, gentlemanly.

“My dad wanted me inherit the family company. It’s nowhere near as big as Future Industries, but you might have heard of it. Ember Living? We sell furniture, but we’re pretty popular in the Fire Nation, and in Western parts of the Earth nation.”

“This isn’t a business deal, is it?” Asami asked wearily.

“No! No, of course not.” He laughed. “To tell you the truth, I’ve been emancipated from my father, and therefore the company.”

“Oh.”

Asami hadn’t been expecting that.

“I hated my business classes, so I told my dad. He told me that was just how things were. So I took an internship at his company that summer, and realised just how terribly he was treating his workers too. On top of hating business school, I also hated my dad’s business. Crazy, right?” He laughed a little, “I told my dad I couldn’t work in a company like that, and he needed to change his ways. He told me he wouldn’t. I told him I’d leave him and the company if he didn’t. Dramatic, I know.”

“Not at all,” Asami shook her head, enchanted. Lee had done the thing she’d never had the courage to do, and he’d done it as soon as he found out. She’d known about her father’s actions for years, and turned a blind eye to it. “Brave.”

“I’m glad you think that.” He said warmly. “I don’t regret it.”

“So, your father was a metalbender too, then? How did you end up on the guard?” She asked.

“Actually,” He smiled sadly. “My mother was a metalbender. One of the first. But she died when I was very young.”

“Mine too.” Asami said, and internally cringed because she sounded like she was making it a competition. Lee didn’t take it that way, though.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He smiled. “I’m sure your mother is proud of you, though. Turning over your father’s company. I never had the balls for that.” He blushed a little, probably because he said _balls_ , but it only made Asami smile.

“I never had the balls to stand up to my father.” She admitted. “So, we’re even, then?”

Lee lifted an eyebrow. “I guess so. So yeah, when I left my father’s company, I hitch-hiked to Zaofu. Very scary journey, by the way. Would not recommend. I told Suyin my sob story and she was glad to take me in. I’m pretty sure she knew my mother too, which helped.”

“Suyin is kind.” Asami agreed.

“I feel terrible about her son.” Lee said conversationally, taking a bite of his food. “I knew Baatar. He always seemed quite pleasant to me.”

The mention of Baatar made Asami think of that night, and suddenly her eyes were pricking with tears. She looked away from the table, and tried to think soothing thoughts – the big mushrooms at the academy, snowfall and snow fights, swimming in a pool – but for some reason, these thoughts seemed to make it worse, and soon enough there were tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn’t bring herself to look back at Lee.

“Asami?” Lee said, standing up and walking around to her side of the table. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I…” Her voice cracked, and she looked down in shame. This was beyond humiliating.

“You can tell me, or you don’t have to.” Lee said soothingly. In the middle of the restaurant, he circled his arms around her and pulled her to his warm chest. She could hear his heart beating steadily under the skin of his chest, and the rhythm softened her own beating heart. “I won’t judge you.” He promised.

She sighed against his skin. “Can we go home?” She asked.

“Of course.” He said at once, putting the money down at the table. “Let’s go now. I’ll walk you back to the manor.”

“There’s no need.” Asami said.

“I won’t if you don’t want me to, then.” Lee said simply, picking his jacket up and slinging it over his arm.

“Or… You can.” Asami muttered, deciding that she liked Lee’s company and would have hated going home.

“Then I will.” And this time, Lee smiled.

They walked in the cold night air in silence. It wasn’t awkward, though. Asami imagined that Lee would have a lot of questions to ask her, or at the very least: _why did you randomly start crying?_ But he didn’t ask. Instead, he just walked her. She was glad of this. It would be hard to explain that night to him, when he knew so little of her. She felt guilty that she wasn’t crying for Pabu, but for herself, and what she lost that night. She felt guilty, but she couldn’t tell Lee that.

Asami shivered in the cold air. Without a word, Lee slipped his jacket over her shoulders. She looked over at him, but he was just looking forwards, wearing a soft smile. She decided she liked his eyes. Dark, and warm.

“Thanks.” She said.

“Anytime.”

She slipped her hand into his, before she even thought about it. His hands were warm, and rough in places. They were bigger than the avatar’s were, and despite her training, her hands had still remained soft, but Lee’s were calloused and worked. She felt like they wouldn’t let her go as easily.

They walked for another ten minutes, before arriving back at the palace. She turned to Lee, still wearing his jacket and a soft smile. Carefully, she removed her hand from his, and found she didn’t like the coolness it left behind.

“Thanks.” She said again. “This is me.”

“Don’t thank me. I had a great time.”

“Did you?” She asked doubtfully, and he laughed. His laugh was a man’s laugh. Loud and a small bit unbecoming, but Asami found she liked that, too. It seemed to fill the air around her, like she was sat in front of an orchestra.

Once he stopped laughing, he just stood there, looking at her warmly. Asami wasn’t sure what she was meant to do. Say goodbye? A part of her didn’t want to. Luckily, she didn’t have to make that decision, because Lee had bent down and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft, and she was surprised he hadn’t asked her if he could, but maybe he thought her standing there was invitation enough.

(And, well, maybe it was.)

“Thank you.” She said again, and he laughed once more.

“Don’t thank me for kissing you.” He said. “Like I said. I had a great time.”

Asami scrunched her nose up at the comment.

“Anyway, you need to go inside.” He said. “It’s too cold out here. I’ll see you again, right?”

“Right.” Asami smiled. He leant in, but this time, she felt his chapped lips against her cheek. Her knees felt a little weak at the action. He smiled at her once more, before strolling pleasantly down the path, whistling to himself. She let out a satisfied sigh, before entering the Zaofu manor.

As expected, Opal was in the foyer.

“You kissed him!” She yelled.

“You were watching?”

Opal rolled her eyes. “Sorry not sorry. And oh my god, is that his jacket?”

Asami looked at her shoulders. “Ah, I guess it is.”

“That sly bastard.”

“Opal!”

“You don’t get it? Now you have to see him again, because he’s gotta get his jacket. This is a ploy!”

Asami looked at the jacket once more, before smiling. “So he does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to start this up again in february, but honestly, my life feels more stable when im uploading this lmao ! structure babyyyyyy
> 
> anyways, yall asked for some asami pov so i delivered ;) though, im not sure if her dating a non-korra entity was what you guys wanted....


	43. "Do You Know Her, Darling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: alcohol use!!!! (probably the most alcohol use in this fic so far, or at least described in the most in detail)
> 
> there's also an implied sex scene, but nothing explicit at all

“Hey, darling. Long time no see.” Lee said, leaning down and kissing Asami on the lips for the hundred and eighth time. Not that Asami had been counting or anything.

They’d arranged to meet in the park for the start of their seventh date. March nineteenth. Not she’d had it written on her calendar since they’d organised it, all of eighteen hours previously. It wasn’t like her eyes had been glancing over to look at the words ‘ _date with Lee!!!’_ every few minutes.

“Did we not go on a date…” She smiled, pretending to count on her fingers, “Yesterday?”

“I believe we did. What does that make this? The seventh date?” He asked with a smile. She leant up and kissed him; their one hundred and ninth kiss.

“Bingo.” She said with a smile. She’d known Lee for a month and a half, and slowly but surely, she’d started to truly care for the man. He was kind, he was interested in her, and they had a tremendous amount in common. She trusted him, too, and it really felt like he trusted her. That was the basis for every good relationship, right? “So, where are you taking me tonight.”

“I was hoping to just cook you dinner at my place, if you want? It’s cool if you don’t, though.” Lee smiled at her shyly, his hands in his pockets. She took them out delicately – he always did that when he was nervous, and she didn’t want him to be nervous, not because of her.

“That sounds perfect.” She said with a soft smile.

They walked back to Lee’s place, arm-in-arm. He had a small apartment near the centre of the city. That was common for guard soldiers who were old enough to live alone – the barracks tended to be used by the younger soldiers, and from how Lee described it, it sounded quite similar to a boys’ dormitory at the academy, rather than a facility for a tech city’s military.

“You knew the anti-avatar, right? Back at the academy?” Lee asked casually, turning his attention towards Asami. Asami, on the other hand, faltered in step. Why would he ask that? Her guard was immediately up. Maybe he was a spy. A worse thought occurred to her. Maybe he was working for her father.

“Sorry… What?” She began carefully, trying to dissect his expression. If he was evil and working for the forced of darkness, he didn’t look it.

“The avatar… God, I forget her name.” He scratched his arm whilst he thought on it. “The guys were talking about her in the barracks. Since Kuvira and her were close, some people don’t think she’s fit to go up the ranks. I don’t really care. It’s not like insanity is contagious, right? But since you knew her, I’m asking.”

Asami gritted her teeth, catching up with him. So that was why he’d asked. “The anti-avatar?”

“You haven’t heard that?” Lee asked. He was still looking forward, as if this was a perfectly natural conversation to have. Asami hadn’t told Lee that Korra was her (sort of) ex, so to him, it actually might be. “It’s what people call her now. She killed a lot of people in the siege on the academy. Most people think too many for someone who’s meant to be the saviour or whatever.”

“She’s still the avatar. You shouldn’t call her that. Everyone had to make decisions in the heat of that battle.” Asami didn’t know why she was defending Korra – her actions that day had certainly warranted the crude nickname. But she wasn’t the sort of ex to talk badly about them behind their back, whether it was deemed an acceptable topic of conversation or not.

“So you _did_ know her?” Lee turned to her. They were entering his apartment building, and Asami forced herself to smile politely at the man in the lobby, even though (for some reason) her body was burning with annoyance.

“We were actually close.” Asami said. “She was my best friend for… A couple of years.”

It wasn’t quite a lie, but somehow it was nowhere near the truth.

“Shit, seriously?” Lee pressed the button on the elevator to summon the metal box, and it made a broken ‘ding’ noise, the sound cracking in half like a prophecy. “I’m sorry about what happened to her, then.”

“What _happened_ to her?” Asami failed to keep the bite out of her tone. Lee either ignored it, or failed to notice, but knowing him it was probably the latter. He entered the elevator, which had just then arrived, and she followed. Inside, he wrapped his hands around her waist, and placed his head on her shoulder. She let him.

They rode in silence. His elevator was as creaky as the first, and only other time, she’d been in it.

“They should really get this thing looked at.” She said. “I could do it for free, if the building’s owner doesn’t want to pay.”

“Sometimes I forget how smart you are.” Lee said with a half-laugh, before exiting the elevator at his floor, and with that, the sour conversation regarding the avatar was over. Asami didn’t bring it up again, and put it as far out of mind as physically possible.

They ate dinner together peacefully shortly after. She liked how Lee cooked. Apparently, he’d learnt how to do it from one of his only friends at business school, and the two had been really close. She’d dropped out too, to become a chef. The knowledge that Lee had once been close with another woman didn’t make Asami jealous at all, and she pegged that down to character growth and maturity.

Lee made her feel womanly, after all. With Lee, she wasn’t the girl who was crushing on her best friend, the girl who was kissing the great avatar, the girl who couldn’t make time for the person she wanted to be with. Instead, she was a grown woman, who was seeing a grown man, and after each encounter the two were growing closer and closer. She _liked_ Lee, and it wasn’t a hard concept for her to grasp or understand. It was easy, and simple, and she’d decided that she liked easy and simple, even in the concept was a little foreign to her.

After dinner, they were sat on his couch and watching a rather boring mover. Asami wasn’t paying it much attention; she was looking at Lee, and how his eyes lit up and he threw his head back with laughter when anything mildly comedic happened. His jaw was pronounced and nice to look at, and his eyes felt homely and comforting.

“You okay?” He turned to her, eyes filling with adorable concern, so she leant over and kissed him. His lips were still a little chapped, but she didn’t mind. Her hands found the back of his hair, and she gripped him closer to her face. His hands found her waist, and they were warm and large and rough.

“Be my boyfriend…” She muttered against his lips.

He pulled back, eyes wide and hopeful. “You sure?”

Asami nodded a little, breathless. Lee’s face formed a precious smile.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend, Asami. As long as you’re my girlfriend.” His cheesy smile made Asami feel a tingle in the bottom of her belly. She did like this man. She really, really did like this man. And so she kissed him again.

They made out steadily for a few minutes. Kissing a man was hardly different from kissing a girl, and her and Mako had slept together multiple times back in the day, so it wasn’t an entirely new experience for her. That being said, she wasn’t exactly sure she was doing everything right (the anatomy of a man _was_ different) but she wasn’t nervous. Just like she didn’t want Lee to be nervous with her, she could never bring herself to be nervous around him.

Her hand found the top of his boxers. They were the elasticated kind, tight to his skin, and were white with a black band around them. _Branded boxers_. Mako had always worn great big baggy things, with a flannel pattern and _buttons._ This was quite a turn around.

“Are you sure?” Lee whispered against her lips. His lips had were smudged with red from her lipstick. She used her thumb to smudge the colour a little more.

“Positive.” She whispered. “ _Boyfriend._ ”

It wasn’t painful, and it wasn’t mind-blowing either. It was simple, and Asami had decided that she liked simple.

“Are you ready to par _-tay_!” Opal cried from the back of the cab. She pressed her face up against the window and giggled childishly, as if they were driving to a theme park and not some back alley bar. “Man, I’m so glad we went for pre-drinks.”

“ _You_ went for pre-drinks, Opal. At the _gas station_.” Kuvira corrected sternly, and Opal turned back and stuck her tongue out at the older girl. Asami watched them, mildly amused. Once Opal had turned her attention back to the fleeting jets of streetlight and passing cars, she noticed how Kuvira’s annoyed face turned into one of concern. There was undeniably a tension between those two – even an idiot could see that, which was why Asami was a little nervous for her friend about them seeing Bolin – which they had both left painfully unresolved for weeks.

“I’m just excited to see Bo…” Opal whispered against the glass. Asami doubted _excited_ was the word. A better fit might be _nervous,_ hence Opal downing a quarter of a bottle of whisky in a gas station car park, whilst chanting pre-drinks to herself. Everyone had watched from the car, with muted alarm. The cab driver had asked if they should do something, but nobody had moved.

The words hurt Kuvira though – her face twisted in annoyance, before she turned her attention to the direction of the driver. The jut of her jaw and the tension in her muscled arms was enough to tell Asami that she was irritated. _Good work Opal._

Lee put his hand on Asami’s thigh. “I’m excited to meet your other friends.” He said lowly. She turned to him and smiled.

The four of them had just arrived in Republic City, driving down the busy main street, and were planning on staying for a couple of days. That night, they were meeting up with Bolin, Mako and Wu, who had also travelled from Ba Sing Se for the weekend. Asami was excited to see them, and she was more than excited to show Lee her home in the city. On top of both of those events, she also had a meeting with Varrick planned, to finalise the selling of Future Industries.

Needless to say, it was a busy few days. And it should be fun, as long as—

“Do you think we’ll see Korra?” Opal asked, turning her attention back to the bulk of people in the car. “She’s staying here this year, right?”

_As long as that didn’t happen._

“Nah.” Kuvira shook her head. Obviously, she’d kept in touch with Korra. Obviously. Asami felt a twitch in her eye. “I told her we’re all coming and…” She trailed off, awkwardly glancing at Asami. “She agreed to lay low.”

“Ah.” Asami said noncommittedly, turning her attention back to Lee.

“Are you okay with that? I know you two were close.” Lee asked kindly.

“You have no clue at all, dude.” Kuvira said through a twisted snarl. Asami gave her a very stern look. Luckily, her golden-retriever boyfriend seemed clueless, and as always, she was completely relieved that she’d found herself an even bigger himbo than Bolin.

“I’m completely fine with that.” Asami assured him, ignoring the laser beams that Kuvira’s eyes were blazing into the back of her head. “She has avatar business to attend to, we all understand that.”

“Mm.” Lee nodded, turning his head out to his side of the car. “Hey, is that the bar we’re meeting them at?”

“Sure is.” Kuvira said, as the cab pulled over.

The bar was _swanky._ Asami rather liked it. It was made entirely of dark wood – the walls, the floors, the tables and chairs, even the bar itself – and was decorated expansively with bright green plants. Asami brushed her hands against a large leafed plant on her way in, and delighted to see that it was real. Looking after this place must have taken serious work.

“This place is nice.” She praised. “Where’d you hear about it, Kuvira?”

Kuvira shrugged. “One of my colleagues. Let’s just order. I need to drink.”

“Hey! Over here!” The familiar voice was music to Asami’s ears. Bolin, Wu, and Mako sat at the far side of the bar, all wearing casual green tunics that were common of those from Ba Sing Se. Wu probably had to dress down so as not to arouse any attention, which made sense. Asami waved back cheerily, before taking Lee’s hand and guiding him over towards them.

Wu was actually sat on Mako’s lap, but at this point, that surprised nobody. Lee took it in stride, taking the seat next to them and calmly greeting them.

“Oooh, he’s _handsome._ ” Wu clapped his hands together in glee. Asami wasn’t sure if he’d already been drinking, or if he was just _like that._ “Good catch, Asami.”

In response, Mako grumbled.

“Thanks.” Lee said with his usual, cute smile. “I think you’d have to be at least a little handsome to date Asami, don’t you?”

This seemed to please Mako again, and Asami, who had told Lee about her past relationship with the firebender, wondered if her boyfriend had said that on purpose.

Asami turned to ask Bolin if he knew where the bathroom was, but the oversized child had already jumped up, and was skipping over to his girlfriend, singing a loud song about his never-ending love for her. Opal, who looked stricken with terror, could do nothing but stand there and let the boy collide with her – a wrecking ball into a china shop.

“He never changes.” Mako and Asami said at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled. _Some things never do._

“Okay, I need a goddamn drink.” Kuvira said grumpily. “I’ll get the first round. How does everyone feel about getting wasted?”

“I’m designated driver.” Lee said with a smile. “So everyone can go as hard as they like.”

“You sure?” Asami asked. He hadn’t told her that this was his intention.

“Well, I didn’t hire the car not to use it. Besides, it’s bad for a soldier to drink.”

In retaliation to this, Kuvira held up her middle fingers. “Fuck you, dude. Hey, barkeep, can we get… Uh… twenty shots of whatever the fuck is your strongest.”

The bartender, who was a rather attractive woman in her thirties, with dyed blonde hair twisted into a messy bun, raised her eyebrows. “It’s gonna cost you.” She had a Southern water-tribe accent, and it reminded Asami of her visit to the tribe and a certain pair of bl—

“Hey, make those shots double.” She called out. “And put it all on my tab. God knows I can afford it.”

Kuvira gave Asami an appreciative grin, and the bartender reluctantly got to work.

Half an hour, and many drinks later, everyone was beyond tipsy, and had spiralled into full-on wasted.

Kuvira, surprisingly, had dozed off. Her head rested against the bar, her open mouth producing quiet snores and a small pool of drool. Asami would never have pegged her for a sleepy drunk, but supposedly working constantly day-in-and-day-out, meant that when her inhibitions were lowered, all her body was going to want to do was sleep. Lee promised to look after her.

Mako and Wu were horny drunks. This, on the other hand, didn’t surprise Asami at all. The two were all over each other, sat at one of the wooden tables, hands in hair, lips on lips. Asami had never given Mako a love bite – she had never felt the need to – but his skin was now crawling with them, all the way from his ears to the top of his t-shirt, contrasting with his pale complexion. Wu was sat on his lap, and the two were practically grinding into each other, and when Mako let out a low and guttural groan, Asami decided that she’d seen enough and looked away, affording her ex-boyfriend and his new boyfriend some privacy.

Bolin, to Opal’s horror, was an emotional drunk.

“ _Never leave me Opal!_ ” He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, hanging onto his girlfriend for dear life. “I would die without you!” Great big bubbles of snot dripped from his nose and onto the counter, and the bartender gave both Opal and Asami a rude look as she went to clean it up.

“Let’s ditsch this… place.” Opal said, swaying on her feet. Her words were slurred, and Asami wondered if hers were as well. The thought made her giggle.

Lee was trying to apologise to the bartender, and Asami took this opportunity to grab Opal by the wrist and stumble out of the exit. The bar had got busier, and she was pretty sure nobody had saw them go.

“Wo _ah!_ ” Opal cried, their feet hitting pavement.

“You shhhound funny.” Asami laughed, before pulling Opal with her and down the busy street. Dully, she was aware that this wasn’t very safe at all, especially since they hadn’t told anyone where they were going, but at that point she couldn’t bring herself to care.

The bright streetlamps had never been so amusing to Asami Sato.

“Do you think we can climb one?” She asked.

“Oh, duh. We’re _agents!_ ” Opal nodded, kneeling down and holding out her interlaced fingers for Asami to use as a step. “You…. toooootally got this.”

Asami smiled broadly, stepping on Opal’s fingers – who wasn’t at all ready for the girl – and immediately fell flat on her face onto the pavement. Her face stung with the grit, and she sat up, rubbing her forehead.

“Ow!” She cried, before her eyes focussed in on the building in front of her. When they did, she got an idea. “Opal, come… Come with me. We need to go to that… That shop.”

“No thanks. I prefer my girls with muscles. And a braid. And peeeerfect green eyes. And a mole. And— _Ah_!” Asami had yanked Opal across the street, and almost led the two of them into oncoming traffic. The car pulled to a squeaky stop, and the driver yelled profanities from his window, but neither Opal or Asami paid him any attention.

The lights of the tattoo parlour were too tempting, after all.

They entered, and took a seat near the front. Almost instantly, a man with more inked skin than not inked skin was greeting them.

“What can I get you two ladies?”

“Hm.” Asami thought to herself. “What should I get, Opal?”

“I dunno. Something pretty. Like a flower.” She said.

There was a whiteboard available, to display to the artist what sort of thing the patron was looking for, if they didn’t have a picture or wanted to brainstorm ideas before they committed to something, and Asami grabbed it eagerly. She knew what she wanted. In her drunk haze, it seemed like a great idea. Once she’d done, the cursive word written pretty well in her opinion, she showed it to Opal. The airbender burst into laughter.

“You’re going to _hate_ yourself!” She said loudly. “You should totally do it.”

“You aren’t drunk, are ya?” The guy asked, his eyes scanning Asami’s face. “If you are, you’re best to come back tomorrow.”

“Drunk? Please.” Asami scoffed. “I’m the… The C-E- _O_ , of Future Industries. I could buy this place if I wanted to.”

“You could also buy plenty of drinks then.” The man said with a frown. “Look, lady, I don’t know…”

“I’ll pay quadruple the normal rates.” Asami announced, a finger pointed to the air. The tattoo artist sighed, and took a noticeably long glance to a family portrait over at his desk.

“Fine… Lemme see what you want.”

Asami held up the whiteboard.

“Heh…” The man chuckled, shaking his head. “Okay, that’s not too bad. I thought it was gonna be something awkward.”

“Like a _penis._ ” Opal gasped.

The man shrugged. “I’ve had weirder than that. So, lady, where’d you want it?”

“Hm.” Asami pondered the question for all of three seconds. Then, she untied the rope that held up her skirt, and let it pool around her feet. Now, her bottom half was clad only in a purple lace thong. “I’ll guess I’ll have it on my ass.” She said decisively.

“You’re…” The man’s eyes boggled. “Jeez, girl, you must really like the avatar.”

Asami laughed at his comment. “Fuck no. I hate that bitch. Now tatt my ass please.”

About halfway through the artistry, Asami sobered up. It was probably the pain of it, but one second she was quite content with laying there and feeling the pinpricks on her bum, and the next she’d realised – with great horror – what she’d done, and what _exactly_ she had asked for.

“Oh, god! Stop!” She yelled, standing up immediately. The man managed to move his hand with the needle in away in time, but he did not look pleased about the interruption, except Asami could hardly bring herself to care. She’d bolted from the shop before anyone could say anything, her skirt still somewhere on the floor. In the background, she could hear Opal paying the man, but she didn’t care.

_What had she done?_

She ran down the street till her body hit something warm and taller than her. A torso? A _man’s_ torso?

“Asami, darling?” And it was Lee. In that moment, the luck of such an event didn’t strike her. The following day, once the hangover had faded, she was filled with a terrible and overwhelming sense of relief – relief that it hadn’t been a stranger, or worse, _a violent_ stranger.

“Lee…” She wailed. “I made a… A terrible mistake…”

“I’ll say.” He said with a half-laugh. “Where’s your skirt?”

“My…” She looked down at her bare legs and let out another wail. “Oh my _god._ ”

“Hey, no, no, it’s okay. The hired car is just around the corner. I know the address to your house. You don’t have to worry, okay? You’re safe, and I’m taking you home.”

Asami sniffed in response. She didn’t feel like a woman anymore. The reality of the situation had truly set in. She was a messy and uncoordinated nineteen-year-old _girl._

“Hey, don’t cry…” Lee cooed. “Mako and Wu and Bolin got a cab back to their hotel. We can drop Kuvira and Opal off on the way, right?”

“…Right.”

“So yeah, hurry up, slowpoke. Let’s go find your friends.”

The ride back was a little fuzzy. When Asami opened her eyes the next morning, she couldn’t remember most of the events from the night before – she did, however, remember the burning sensation on her buttock, and as she rose from the bed, the realisation of what exactly she’d done became painfully clear.

“Oh, _shit._ ” She cried, grabbing her ass. The skin was still sore, and she immediately let it go, wincing in pain.

“Ah, morning.”

She looked up. Lee was half-changed, buttoning up a white shirt. He’d been facing the wardrobe. Asami wondered if they’d shared the same bed.

“Oh, Lee…” She mumbled. “Morning, darling. How did you sleep?”

“Well, the couch wasn’t the comfiest.” He grinned.

Asami felt guilty. “I’m sorry.”

“Nah. Couldn’t be helped.”

“Did you…?” Asami dared not ask.

“Yeah, I saw the tattoo.” Lee’s smiled faltered, and the guilt really began to set in.

_Fuck!_

She climbed out of bed, edging towards the bathroom, intent on showering. In her head, she was trying to find the right words to say. She wasn’t particularly good at that – at _talking_ ­– and her relationship with Korra definitely proved it. But she didn’t want to squander this relationship. She wanted to keep this one safe. Lee wasn’t Korra, after all.

“Okay.” She stopped in her tracks. “I want to be honest with you.”

“Hm?” Lee turned to her, now clothed.

She inhaled deeply. “Korra and I were more than just close friends. We were… Uhm, _together,_ you know. And we broke up. So the tattoo isn’t harmless before you say that, and I won’t pretend it is either. It was a stupid, ridiculous mistake, but as my boyfriend you deserve to know that it wasn’t… Just some random thing. And I’m really sorry.” Asami fumbled with her nightshirt.

She hadn’t been wearing that the night before. Actually, if memory served her correctly, she had ended up not wearing much, at least not on her legs. Had Lee changed her, then? He probably hadn’t had a choice. Her face felt clean as well so he must have taken her makeup off.

Lee’s smile faded, and his eyes seemed to glaze over, like he was thinking of something. He turned back to the wardrobe for a brief second, before jumpily turning back around. A small smile grew on his lips.

“It’s okay, Asami. We all make mistakes.” 

“You’re not mad?”

“I’m not mad.” He smiled. “I think, as your boyfriend, I can extend the hand of forgiveness once or twice, don’t you?”

Asami paused, before running a hand through her hair. She’d expected him to be mad. She’d expected to have to defend her actions, or something of the sort. Lee didn’t seem to require that.

“Okay, well.” She muttered. For some reason, Lee’s complacency irritated her. Had she _wanted_ to fight? “I’m going to shower.”

“Ah. Okay. Remember you have that meeting with Varrick today.” Lee said with a smile.

Asami rolled her eyes. “Don’t remind me.”

Varrick leant back on his chair, resting his head on the palms of his hands. Asami imagined, though only briefly, him falling back, cracking his head open, and dying. A fitting end for a fool such as him. Still, she’d feel bad for his assistant, Zhu Li, so she couldn’t imagine it for too long. If there was anyone, however, who didn’t deserving a loving, doting, pretty assistant, it was this buffoon, but she kept her thoughts to herself on that matter.

“Well, Miss Sato.” He said. “That is everything. All you have to do is sign the contract and then, _boom_!” He threw his arms up in the air and only just caught himself from a split-skull-related death. God was teasing Asami, she was sure of it. “You’re stinking rich!”

“I just sign here, right?” She asked, pointing at the box, and pointedly ignoring his ridiculous display.

“Mhm. Are you sure you want to?” He asked, his tone slightly more serious. “There’s no going back once it’s done. Well, I suppose you _could_ buy it back, but I’d inflate the crap outta the price so—Uhm, anyways.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “I’m sure.” She said. “I’m nineteen, not forty nine. I’m not built to be a CEO, anyway.”

“That’s fair.” He sniffed. “You have the knack for it, though. And it’s in your blood.”

“I’d rather not talk about my blood.” She panned, signing the contract with her cursive signature. It took a second for the ink to dry, but once it had, her fate was sealed.

Varrick eagerly snatched up the contract, like a witch who’d just bargained and won Asami’s firstborn (and in a metaphorical way, he sort of had), but Asami couldn’t bring herself to care about his eccentric actions. In that moment, she was _free._ One step further away from her father. That was all that mattered for her.

“So,” Varrick said conversationally, still peering conspiratorially at the contract. “What’s in the books for you now? An early retirement? Travelling the world? With that kind of money, you’ll never have to work a day in your life.” He turned to her, smiling crudely. “I don’t envy that, though. You’ll be terribly bored.”

She laughed politely.

“We’ll see. I think I’ll be taking my leave.” She said. “But it was an honour to do business with you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved her off. “Have fun with your freedom.”

Asami sighed happily. That was something she fully intended on doing.

The outside was cold, the breeze refreshing against her cheeks. The inside of the office had been stuffy. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and went to a recent contact, pressing the call button. It rang once, then twice, then there was the familiar clicking sound of someone picking up.

“Miss Sato?” The voice asked. “Are you well?”

“Mhm.” She smiled. “I have the money. I’ll be sending it through in a couple of hours.”

“Oh, wow. I really don’t know what to say. You have no idea what this donation will do for us.”

“Just… Make sure it goes towards the right things.” She said. “That’s all I ask.”

“Of course, of course!” The voice chimed. “You have done the world a great service today! With this sort of money, relief can truly begin in the South of the earth kingdom, and—”

Their voice went on and on, but Asami listened to it all. She’d thought it would make her feel good, but for some reason, it didn’t.

“I don’t really like your glasses, you know?” Lee said, whilst altering the offending item on Asami’s nose. She was wearing matching sweatpants and a sweater, her hair was up in a bun, and she’d taken out her contacts – the perfect recipe for a night in with her boyfriend. Lee was wearing similar attire, only he had a hoodie instead of a sweater, which was topped with a flannel jacket. He’d been in the middle of preparing ingredients at the porcelain counters before Asami’s apparel had distracted him.

“You don’t?” She asked insecurely, playing with her glasses. “Well, I’ve taken my contacts out now, so…”

“Mm.” He nodded. “Well, it’s whatever, right? Anyway, I was going to make spaghetti Bolognese, but you don’t have any pasta whatsoever.”

“I don’t?” She hummed with mild surprise, kneeling down and opening the counter. He was right, she only had bags of rice and oats. No pasta. “Shit. Can you just use rice?”

Lee laughed. “No, that would be terrible. Let’s just go get some. There’s a supermarket at the end of the street, right?”

“Oh, yeah.” Asami nodded. “I’ll go get my coat.”

“No need.” He said with a smile, taking off his flannel. “Wear this.”

“You sure?” Asami asked with a broad smile. He returned it, before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

“Positive.”

The two walked hand in hand to the grocery store, smiling all the while. Lee’s hands still felt rough in hers, but she was liking the feeling more and more as the days went by. He looked handsome that night, under the lights of the street lamps and the stars, and Asami held on to his arm instead of his hand, wanting to be closer to him. His warm presence was nice.

“This the place?” He said, smiling down at Asami and gesturing at the neon sign. She nodded. There was a low grumble from the sky above, and the two of them looked up. “Thunder with no clouds?”

“Must be the spirits.” Asami frowned. “Freaky. I hope it doesn’t rain.”

“If it does, we can dance in it.” He grinned childishly, and Asami found herself grinning back.

“Alright. Then, I hope it does.”

“You’re cheesy, you know?”

“Mm. But you like it. Come on, let’s get some damn pasta.” She dragged him into the store, his laughter music to her ears.

It took them very little time to locate the spaghetti that Lee wanted. Asami wasn’t an amazing chef, but she’d been cooking for herself for a long time so she wasn’t entirely useless. She was better at it than Korra had been anyway. Even after the agency had given her a kitchen, nothing special was happening on that counter. Nothing special that was food-related, anyway.

“What are you thinking about?” Lee asked, holding the spaghetti bag to his chest like it was a newly born child.

Asami blanked for a moment. What had she just been thinking about?

“Oh, you know. Spaghetti Bolognese.” Asami said. She turned back around, facing the front of the store and fully intent on walking to the tills, when she froze in place. Her mouth dropped open.

Blue eyes. Two of them. Staring straight at her. The woman in front of her was terribly, awfully, uncomfortably (and, somewhat thrillingly) familiar.

She was there. Why was she there? At the end of the aisle, holding a bag of candy?

“K…” Her lips betrayed her, forming that dreaded letter. She snapped her jaw shut and turned back to Lee.

“Asami, what’s up?” Lee had noticed her expression, because of course he had. She turned to him with wide and disarmed eyes, but hardening her gaze as quickly as she could. She just hadn’t been prepared, that was all. Hadn’t been prepared. His eyes followed where her eyes had just laid, and he tilted his head.

“Darling, do you know her?”

“Hm? Oh, no. Her? No. No, no.” She said quickly, and Lee raised both of his eyebrows. “I’m serious! I don’t. I just had a weird… I think it’s just post-tattoo confusion.”

“Oh.” His face softened. “Then let’s get home. You look like you need some pasta.”

“Let’s go.” She agreed, and before she could stop him he’d smiled and taken her hand.

She walked passed Korra without looking, and contemplated the likeliness of the avatar having not seen her? Had Korra seen her hands intertwined with Lee’s? Did that upset her?

Asami, despite her better judgement, hoped it hadn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ass tattoo was actually the first thing i planned for this fic lol :) in fact, it wasn't even for this fic originally, but one i was writing on wattpad when i was like 15 that i discontinued lmao . it feels kinda weird wiritng it because like??? was this even my idea/??? am i still her??? or have i grown since then, into someone else????? do we ever truly change or???
> 
> anyway i hope if u ever get an ass tattoo u think of me and my existential ass tattoo crisis


	44. "What Kind of Christmas Carol Bullshit is This?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alexa play happier by ed sheeran
> 
> TW for mental health issues, depression, depressive symptoms etc

Korra’s eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

She was the avatar, so of course that meant she’d had a plan when it came to her ex. It was her duty to have plans. She wasn’t going to see Asami at all that year – in fact, she was going to stay in the South pole until the new year at the academy – so she could have time to heal from that bitch properly. Her flight to the tribe was scheduled that following morning, the 26th of March, and since returning to republic city she’d been counting down the days till her departure. She hadn’t seen anyone since January, but she was okay with that. She actually spent most of her time indoors, like she was living in a pandemic-induced lockdown. But she didn’t want to go outside, so it didn’t matter; some days, she didn’t even want to get out of bed.

The more she thought over it, and she’d had plenty of time to do some thinking, the more she was _sure_ she had been in the right about everything. Asami had been a negligent best friend, and the romantic element of their relationship was reduced to nothing but sex by the end of everything – she was sure she’d had more meaningful moments with her and Azula’s fling than with Asami. The way Asami had treated her was appalling, and Korra would never have treated her like that. It stung to think about, but it was clear that she’d cared more for Asami than Asami had ever cared for her.

The sight before her did nothing but prove that. She felt her heart clench.

Asami looked wonderful, which made everything worse of course. She’d always been beautiful – it was the first thing she’d noticed about Asami, actually. The slim figure, the flowing hair, the pointed face. It was hard not to notice. She’d also noticed that she was a downright bitch, too, and as always, her intuition was brilliant. Must be an avatar thing, she decided, so she wouldn’t take the credit for it.

Her ex-best friend was wearing light grey sweats and a matching sweater, one Korra remembered wearing once or twice, and even though her hair was up, Korra could still make out it’s shine, could still imagine twining her fingers in the curls. Not to mention the _glasses._ It wasn’t fair that Asami looked good with or without glasses – it was meant to be one or the other. And the fact that Asami wore the glasses rarely, and only when she was completely comfortable, just made seeing her wearing them all the more precious back then.

The fact that Asami _was_ wearing them then hurt Korra a little, when she saw who Asami was with.

A _dude._

He was hot, too, and Korra felt her brow furrow in disdain. The man had a tall frame and a short, military-style haircut. He was slightly tanner than Asami, and his face was sharp in all the right places. He’d been reaching for a pasta packet and she’d noticed the jawline too. It was sort of hard to miss. He almost looked like Mako, but buff, and objectively more handsome. Like seriously, the guy could have been on one of those ‘sexy guys’ calendars, where they dress as doctors and firemen, but without any clothes on (god forbid there was a real fire that needed putting out). Was that Asami’s type? Korra’s jaw had never felt so round, and she’d never felt so short, either.

She forced herself to look away and finish her purchase, but not before she noticed how he grabbed Asami’s arm and pulled her towards him. A boyfriend, then. Korra hadn’t known for sure. But it was right there, in front of her, in the flesh. Asami had a boyfriend. Korra should have replied to someone’s texts. Maybe Kuvira would have told her if she’d had a real conversation with her rather than just quick messages, or Bolin if she’d texted him at all, but she’d been ignoring her phone almost completely, only using it to order takeout when she couldn’t be bothered to walk.

Today had actually been the first time she’d walked further than her own neighbourhood, and it was all because this store sold candies that were good for flights, and the one local to her had been all out. Curse shopping franchises. She should have shopped local.

It was amazing that Asami even had the time to find a boyfriend. They’d been broken up (well, technically they were never together, but the term was the same in this case) for all of two months – not even a quarter of a year – and she had already found someone else. Someone hotter than Korra, who took her to grocery stores and bought her pasta. She hoped he didn’t know the hack with the pasta water, but he probably did. He was probably sleeping in her bed, the bed they’d had their first time on. Maybe they’d already slept together. Maybe he was better in the sack than her…?

She growled in frustration, grabbing the candy (which was entirely unappealing to her at that moment, after all the trouble it had caused her) back from a frightened looking cashier, practically throwing her change at him before storming out of the shop.

The cool air did nothing to ease her temper. She grumbled all the way back to her apartment, which was a whole half an hour walk from the store, and multiple people stopped to ask if she was okay. Korra didn’t grace them with an answer. Angrily, she slammed open the door to her apartment and threw the plastic packet of sweets at the ground. Upon impact, the bag burst at the seams and sweets flew everywhere, covering her floor like marbles, but she couldn’t even bring herself to care.

Naga, who had been sitting near the kitchen counter, whimpered with anxiety.

“Don’t look at me like that!” She snapped at the dog, who cowered away from her harsh words. Immediately, she softened, guilt coursing through her like a river. “Naga, I’m sorry…”

The dog turned it’s tail up at her and scampered to the other room. Korra huffed.

“Fine. Be like that.”

Her apartment was a tip, to put it mildly. Every surface was covered in empty food containers or dirty plates and glasses. The floor was even worse for it. Piles of rubbish lay everywhere, so much that it had become like an obstacle course trying to get from her bed to the sofa, which was the only journey she was really making those days. Gym equipment was dotted in between the piles of trash on the floor, which hurt like hell when Korra bumped into it, and the only thing that was regularly refreshed was Naga’s bowls.

Korra managed to get to the couch. There was something foul in the air – probably some mould laying waste to some food somewhere, perhaps under the couch, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She’d be gone in the morning, so it wasn’t exactly her problem, was it? She cleared a space on the couch for her body, pushing a dirty rag and a collection of used clothes to the floor, and grabbed one of the beer bottles from the side table. It was half-empty, and the beer was lukewarm and stagnant, but it did the job. She threw it back, sighing at the bitter taste, before throwing the now-empty bottle in the pile with the others, the one for beer bottles rather than cans, which was collecting by the bathroom door.

At one point or another, that bathroom had become unusable, and she had to go downstairs if she ever needed to relieve herself. It wasn’t a big deal. She hardly drank water anyway, so she didn’t care so much.

Vaguely, she was aware that she wasn’t doing okay. It was obvious. But she also knew that this was just a side-effect of being the avatar. She was _meant_ to live like this, live with the pain, because soon enough she would be the hero and all these hardships would have just been part of the journey. That was her role.

She slumped into the dirty couch, avoiding the patch of dried vomit, and fell into a pitiful sleep, coloured by the stench of bodily fluid from every hole and pore imaginable.

When she woke up, she took a cold shower downstairs. Her neighbours weren’t used to seeing her out of the room, and one of the old ladies smiled and asked if she was alright, but Korra had ignored her. She didn’t have time for regular people, especially not one measly old lady. The shower felt cool against her burning skin, and she wondered if she was ill. It wouldn’t be the first time that she’d had a fever over the last two months.

She got changed into some of the only clean clothes she had, the ones she’d been saving for the trip. They were warm, and thermal, and it didn’t matter that she only had one set because she’d have needed to buy furs and whatnot at the Southern Water tribe anyway. The mirror was covered in dust, but after using the back of her sleeve to reveal some more of herself, dirtying her sleeve as she did so, she decided that she looked presentable.

Naga whined at her, and she stroked the dog’s head absently.

“You like the snow, don’t ya girl?” Korra cooed. “We’ll be in the snow, soon. And I’ll be seeing your namesake’s grave, too.” The thought was more sombre than calming, and by the time the cab got there, Korra wasn’t sure if she had the energy to leave her room. Luckily, the over-powering stench seemed to will her onwards, and maybe the cool air would do some good for her.

“Hey, kiddo.” Tonraq beamed. He held himself like Santa Claus, all stomach and smiles and broad arms. Korra found herself glowering at him. “Woah, what’s with the look?”

They were at the airport, and it was less busy than it had been all the other times she’d visited. She supposed people weren’t going to the tribe at the end March – it was more of a winter solstice vacation, or maybe a summer retreat when the weather was milder and therefore more tolerable. Plus, she’d read on the way there that that spring was particularly biting.

“Nothing. Let’s just go.”

“Ah, tired, then? You can nap before dinner.” He said it with less confidence that time, and Korra felt like she _should_ have felt guilty, but she wasn’t. They walked to the cab in awkward silence, but Korra didn’t have anything to say so she didn’t break it, and it was clear her father’s mind was elsewhere. Probably with Senna.

The drive was silent too. Korra was starting to think it would be easier to say something than to stay like this, but nevertheless, she kept quiet. She felt her father’s worried eyes on her. They arrived at the manor at three in the afternoon, and Korra felt herself sigh.

“Home, sweet home!” Tonraq said cheerily. His eyes were nervous. “Korra, are you doing okay?”

“’Course.” She said, exiting the car and making her way up the driveway. Tonraq helped get Naga out of the boot, but his eyes were still on her, and she hated it. His gaze made her skin crawl.

Her mother was at the door, and she looked healthier than ever. Her cheeks were round, and her eyes were bright. Korra felt a warmth at this, but it didn’t make it’s way up to her face.

“Korra!” He mother smiled, opening her arms. “I have missed you terribly! How have you been?”

Korra ignored her arms, walking straight passed her. “I’m exhausted. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Uh… Oh, okay.” Her mother stammered. Korra didn’t turn back.

Her room here was cleaner than her room in Republic City, though that wasn’t an impressive feat. She dropped her rucksack of belongings on the desk chair, before collapsing onto the bed. She hadn’t lied to her mother. She really was exhausted. Helplessly, she fell asleep, and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that she could sleep through dinner, because honestly she wasn’t hungry and the prospect of talking to her parents for an extended period of time was repulsive.

Unfortunately for her, that prayer was not answered.

“It’s dinnertime, Miss.” A servant said timidly from her doorway. She looked up at him and scowled, and prepared to bark at him to leave, but the words couldn’t form in her chest. Instead, she slumped back down to the bed and let out a grunt of acknowledgement. She heard his feet tip-tap down the wooden corridor as he scampered away.

It took ten whole minutes for her to gather the strength to get up. The walk to the dining hall felt impossibly long. It was clear that she was still exhausted from the plane ride, but on the bright side, jetlag probably wouldn’t be a problem for her. The way through the manor to the dining hall was familiar, however, and she got there in an average amount of time. She wasn’t surprised to see that everyone has started eating.

However, she was surprised to see two elderly people at the table.

“Sokka? Katara?” She said. The two looked up at the sound of their names, and then her father and mother looked too. They were all wearing their blue furs, and Korra felt out of place in her black sweater.

“Korra, dear.” Katara smiled. “Come eat with us, won’t you? I heard you’re tired.”

“I am.” She said dumbly, taking a seat at the other end of the table. The servants rushed to put food down in front of her.

Her father was looking at her with a small frown, and even her mother seemed perplexed. Katara seemed as she always did though – kind, doting, wearing a smile that said she knew more than she was letting on. And Sokka… He seemed oblivious. But after being his foster child for a year, thinking he was just a farmer who liked to travel, she knew that his façade was just that.

“You should get some rest after dinner.” Senna said politely. “Are you very tired? I remember being tired all the time, but not so much anymore.”

“Good for you.” Korra muttered, picking at her bread.

Senna clearly heard her, hurt showing on her face, before she powered through with what she was saying – Tonraq’s frown had deepened. “You know, the maids at the medical centre gave me lots of herbal teas, and they really helped to energise me. If you’re still tired tomorrow… Not that you will be, but if you are… Well, I can go get some, or we can even brew them together if you like?”

Her voice was annoyingly sweet. Korra noticed in that moment just how dissimilar she was to her mother. Her mother was a frail woman who spoke like a child. It was a cruel joke that the universe had picked her to carry the avatar. Weakness… Korra couldn’t bare to be near weakness. She was worried she’d catch it, like a person caught a contagious infection.

“But, anyway, how about some chamomile after dinner? It’s very relaxing. I’m sure after a chamomile tea and a good rest, you’ll be raring to go. The gym has been severely under-used, and I know how much you like to work out, so I’m sure we can get one of the trainers up from the town to help you. Not that—”

“—Do you _ever_ shut up?” Korra growled.

There was a moment of pause. It seemed to take a minute for her words to sink in. Katara acted as if she hadn’t heard it, Sokka looked bewildered, and her mother looked… Hurt. Korra forced herself to look away.

“Korra, maybe you should head to bed.” Tonraq said sternly. There was something in his eyes – anger? Fear? Annoyance? Korra hated it. She could hardly bare to look at it.

“I’m _eating._ ” She said in the same voice.

“You can eat tomorrow.”

“Aw,” She cooed sarcastically. She remembered when Asami had used this tone on her, and just how much it had annoyed her. “You’re sending me to bed without dinner? It’s a little late to be a Dad now, isn’t it?”

“Korra.” Sokka said warningly. For a second, Korra saw something flash in his eyes – something that wasn’t that of a travelling farmer, but of an agent.

“You can’t say shit to me either, Sokka.” Korra folded her arms. “I went so long without parents, you can’t all start acting like them now. I don’t _need_ them now. I’m eighteen _fucking_ years old.”

“And you’re acting eight.” Sokka snapped, slamming his fist (that held his soup spoon) on the table.

“I think now,” Tonraq said, a tad more gently than Sokka, “Is the time you need parents most, Korra.”

Hot, red rage bubbled in Korra’s stomach. How dare he talk to her like that? She was the avatar! She was the person destined to save everyone and everything, and she deserved to be treated with respect. In the past, avatars had been given castles and festivals had been named in their honour. All she had was dead friends and people ready to annoy her at any given opportunity.

“Go _fuck_ yourself.” She hissed. She didn’t register his face because before she knew it, she was storming from the dining hall.

She paused in the corridor outside the hall, contemplating going to her room, but that would have felt too much like she was a child being scolded. There was nothing in that room of value anyway. Just a bed, and she was too angry to sleep.

Instead, she thundered towards the front door and left the manor. Outside there was a blizzard, and Korra wasn’t dressed warmly enough for it at all, but instead of turning back, she used firebending to heat her body up and forged on. Visibility was low, even when she sent fire out in front of her to see, and the sound was terrible – like wolves, howling all around her. The wind whipped against her face so hard it felt like it would leave cuts, slashing her cheeks and arms, but she didn’t care. Didn’t have it in herself to care.

When she realised where she’d been heading all along, she dropped to her knees. The palms of her hands found the name engraved there, and soon enough the tears were falling, melting small patches of snow.

“I’m sorry Naga.” She cried. “I’m so, so sorry!”

The guilt was the worst part of being the avatar, she’d decided. There were parts she didn’t like, parts she hated, but this was something that she despised. It curled in her like sour milk, making the back of her throat taste like blood and her head throb with a migraine. She was _a failure_. She was _weak._ Her friend was dead, her friend wasn’t coming back, and despite being the avatar she hadn’t been able to stop her. The smell of that day was what stayed with her, long after the image of her best friend’s corpse had faded. It was burnt into her like Asami’s brand. The smell of blood, and then soon after, the smell of the dead.

She didn’t know how long she’d been crying for. Perhaps she’d even fallen asleep. The next thing she knew, however, was that there was a big hand on her shoulder; a man’s hand. It was brown, dusted with darker brown, thick hair, so either Sokka or her father. She turned angrily, read to spout abuse, but the words got stuck in her throat.

The man before her wasn’t her father or Sokka. In fact, she knew him to be of the Northern Water Tribe, though some might argue that he was really a man of the world.

“…Kur…” She couldn’t even say his name, because it wouldn’t come out properly.

Before her was a man with the same colour skin as she, and hair in the style that many of the men in the tribe wore (cut to shoulder length, some of it pulled back into a high ponytail). His clothes were blue and furred, tassels of white fabric hanging from the edges, and on his feet he wore a pair of huge black leather boots. His face was wrinkled, but not unhandsome, and he was looking down at Korra with complete neutrality. It must have been quite a juxtaposition with how Korra was looking at him.

“Actually it’s _Kuruk._ God, people didn’t forget the last part, did they?” He seemed genuinely anxious about that, though his face displayed only mild amusement. It was like Korra could feel what he was feeling. Korra couldn’t believe she was actually looking at his face. “That would be awkward.”

“…No, they didn’t.” Korra managed to shake her head. The blizzard had cleared up a little, but it was still so loud she could barely hear him.

Kuruk seemed to notice this too. He held his fingers up to the sky and clicked. For a second, his eyes glowed. Korra hardly caught it.

Suddenly, Korra wasn’t surrounded by snow, or sat by Naga’s grave. Suddenly, she was in a field of flowing green grass – a meadow – and the day was warm and the air was light and the smell of daisies was all around her. She blinked in shock, the cold and wetness of her clothes instantly becoming far more apparent.

“That’s better.” He hummed, before sitting cross-legged on the ground. Now that there was a beaming sun above them, Korra noticed that there was something not quite right about his appearance. The lines that composed him seemed to be blurred, and his skin wasn’t as warm as it should have been – in fact, all his colouring seemed wrong, because his clothes were duller than the usual blue style, too, and Korra could almost see the grass behind him swaying, as if he was translucent.

“You’re a spirit!” She said with surprise.

“Well, duh. I didn’t just, get reborn. And even if I did, it would have taken thirty three years to become this attractive again. Not that we have time to talk about that. No, in this case, time is really of the essence.”

Korra furrowed her eyebrows. “What are you going on about?”

“I’m here to… Uhm, guide you. Change your no good ways.” He said it with a smug tone that Korra couldn’t stand. Her eyes darted around, trying to see an exit, but everything seemed to be grass, grass, grass, as far as the eye could see. Her eyes snapped back to him in annoyance.

“What kind of Christmas Carol bullshit is this?”

“Christmas what?” Kuruk frowned. “I don’t know what that is. And damn, you really are moody, ain’t ya?”

“Moody!” Korra cried, throwing her hands up in outrage. “I’ll kill you!”

“I’m… Already dead? Didn’t we _just_ establish that? Mm. Maybe you really are a water tribe avatar. I’ve been told we’re not the brightest. Although it was Yangchen who told me that, so who knows…”

“Take me back home at once.” Korra said angrily.

“No can do.”

Korra let out a groan of frustration. “I can’t believe they sent _you._ ” She said suddenly. “Do the higher beings really think I’m that useless, so they send the _failed_ avatar?”

“The higher beings? Girl, what are you talking about?” Kuruk’s eyebrows rose up exponentially. “Did you just say _the failed avatar?_ ”

Korra folded her arms. “It’s what you are.”

Kuruk’s face twisted with amusement, before his low chuckle became a full-on guffaw. He clutched his stomach like it was so funny it was making him hurt. Korra sat, staring at him gormlessly.

“Oh, that’s good!” He cried, wiping his eyes. “Me… The failed avatar! Damn, the humans only get funnier I swear!”

Korra didn’t know what was so funny. She had done extensive research on her past lives, and as far as she could tell, Kuruk’s life was basically the ‘what-not-to-do’. He was nothing like the justice-seeking Kyoshi, or the powerful Yangchen, and he was probably the furthest thing from the peace-loving avatar Aang a person could become. He’d been a horny, drunk, useless avatar. He had spent more time between women’s legs than he did fighting evil.

“What do they say about me?” He said through his wheezes. “Go on!”

Korra was starting to feel on edge. This was certainly not the reaction she’d been expecting. Perhaps he was deranged.

“That you… Well, that you were a drunken fool. That you slept around. That you spent your days fighting spirits and doing nothing for anyone that was any good.” Korra said it sharply. “You expect me to believe that you were a hero? Please. Don’t waste my time. I know the truth.”

“A hero, hm.” Kuruk’s smile fell. Suddenly, his blue eyes, the same eyes that Korra had, darkened a little. “You care about that sort of stuff, then?”

“Eh?” Korra’s frown deepened. “That sort of stuff? What are you talking about? We are the _avatar?_ That’s our duty.”

“Our duty.” Kuruk repeated. He sounded almost surprised. “You’re not how I thought you’d be. This is… Ah, I get it now. You’re like that.”

“What?” Korra sneered. “You thought I’d be like you?”

“Well, I didn’t think you’d be like Aang, put it that way. But your actions don’t match your words, kid.” He stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Though, I suppose that isn’t so important to me. I bet Yangchen will want to talk to you about all that.”

“Yangchen is coming to see me too?”

“At some point.” He nodded. “Though beats me when. Can you even airbend yet? She’ll find it hard to visit you if you can’t.”

Korra couldn’t _._ She’d only done it once successfully, when Aang had taken over her body, and technically that hadn’t been in her control.

“Well, ah… I don’t know. What the hell am I meant to say?” Kuruk growled. “Chill the fuck out? Stop trying to be the hero?”

“What…?”

“Ah! I know.” He sat deeper in his seat, which looked to be a pile of crushed flowers. “I’ll tell you about me.”

Korra’s confused expression faded away into a deadpan. “No shock there.”

“Contrary to popular belief,” Kuruk said, ignoring her comment. “I did more than just sleep with women and drink myself silly. I mean, I did that too. But, well… Okay, just listen. You know the stories about Yangchen? Yes? She was the woman who brought peace between nations after great strife. The thing the books leave out, because well, I don’t know if the people who wrote the books even knew, was she actually did more harm than good. Like. A lot more harm than good.”

Korra sat up onto her knees. “What are you talking about?” She demanded.

“Yangchen neglected the spirits, when they needed tending to as well. Pretty crappy of her, and she’d probably agree. Especially for an air acolyte, you would have thought… But anyway, she left the spirits in disarray, and I was born. My mistake was the same as hers, really. I tried to fix the spirits, and neglected the humans—”

“Hold up.” Korra raised her hands. “But then, why were you _killing_ the spirits?”

“I was only killing the bad ones!” Kuruk protested.

“In older texts they called you a great hunter.” Korra said sternly. “You really had to kill all the ones that you did? They couldn’t have had a redemption arc or something?”

“What do you think this is? A kid’s show? Yes, I had to kill all of them.” He insisted. “Look, I died when I was thirty three. Yangchen was like, I don’t know, sixty when she died. Sixty years is a long time for spirits to get really fucking pissed. I had to do what I had to do, and I won’t regret it. It was for that reason that the spirit world was protected, when the mortal realm and spirit world split in two. A lot of people leave out that part.” He grumbled to himself.

“That was you?” Korra asked slowly.

Kuruk frowned. “More Kyoshi actually. Look, okay! I laid the groundworks!”

“Sure.”

“I did!”

“And you weren’t a drunken fuckman?”

“A fuckman?”

“Well, would you rather I say _fuckboy?_ ”

“Touché.” Kuruk looked off into the distance. “No, I was both those things. Fighting spirits. Well, it takes a lot of your own spirit. One day, sooner or later, you’ll have to battle a few evil spirits, and you’ll understand the mental toll. It’s not the easiest thing in the world, I’m telling you. So, drinking and women were how I felt things afterwards. There was this great…” He put his hands to his chest. “…Numbness, and I tried to heal it that way.”

“Couldn’t you have like, meditated?”

“I was doing that too!” He snapped.

“Right.” Korra frowned. “And what does any of that have to do with me?”

“Girl, I _am_ you.”

In truth, Korra was having a hard time believing him. It just didn’t seem likely, what he was saying. She had never read any history book that painted Kuruk as anything other than a failure, but according to him, he’d been giving up his life, his _humanity_ , to help everyone. It didn’t seem right. Korra decided that he was lying. There was no other way… But still, would he come here just to lie to her?

“Well, how is it meant to _help_ me?” She clarified.

“You say you have a duty as the avatar.” Kuruk said calmly. “You say you want to be a hero, that you have to do the heroic things required of you. You might not ever have thought of me as a hero, but I tried to do the same. In my opinion, I did the best that I could with what I was given. If I’m being honest, I don’t care if people think I’m the failed avatar. Or just a hunter with a taste for spirits. I helped spirits and humans alike with my actions, and that’s what matters when it comes to my _duty_.” He used his fingers to make quotation marks on that last word. “But damn, do I regret every second of it.”

“What the—”

“Every. Last. Second.” He punctuated his words with his finger. “So what, I was a hero? My life sucked! I didn’t get the girl I wanted, I died young, I had like three friends, one of which turned evil and tried to enslave Kyoshi, by the way. I wish I’d just… Rested, more. I wish I’d done more of what I loved. I wish I’d stopped thinking that I had to do this, that, and the other, when really I could have spent a day by the sea doing nothing and it wouldn’t have mattered. I could have dated the girl I wanted, if I hadn’t been the way I was. Not that I don’t want my wife. Don’t tell her I said that.”

“I… Won’t?”

“But I could have had a family. Instead, I gave it all up to be a hero.”

“You’re nothing like me.” Korra said coldly.

“Aren’t I? You haven’t spoken to your friends in days. That girl that you loved—”

“What are you talking about?” Korra cried angrily.

Kuruk took a deep, exasperated breath. “—That girl that you loved is gone. You were literally just rude to your family and passed out in a blizzard on your friend’s grave, Korra. You say you’re nothing like me, but that was pretty much my day-to-day life. I can see that your spirit is broken, too. It doesn’t take a genius. And you haven’t even been fighting spirits in the first place.”

“You don’t know anything!”

“Don’t I? I’ve been living pleasantly in the afterlife for hundreds of years. I know far too much for my own good, probably. I know about Wan, the first avatar. He wasn’t born to be a hero, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, and Raava put herself inside him. Since Raava refuses to kick the bucket, the power passes on. When I first died, I called being the avatar a curse. I was so riddled with ideas of duty and punishment, that I forgot that I wasn’t born to be a hero. I don’t believe in fate. I just happened to be born to a water tribe woman on the same day Yangchen died.”

“The avatars are pre-destined.” Korra said angrily. “You _were_ born to be a hero! This is nonsense!”

“Says who?” Kuruk said with a smile. “The other avatars eventually came to the same conclusion I did. I think who she picks is rather random. Whenever we’ve talked to Raava, she doesn’t seem to have a clue what she’s doing. All she wants to do is fight evil and keep us safe, which is nice and all, but it rarely answers the questions we have… And even if I was born to be a hero, I was also born to live, don’t you think?”

Korra paused. Born to live? Wasn’t that just common sense?

Kuruk watched her with an interested expression for a second, before continuing. “At the end of the day, you were picked to be powerful. Whether or not that makes you a hero, I don’t know. But you were given the power of the avatar, and you should use it how you see fit. Wanna save the world? Fine, do that. But that’s a tall order for just one person, especially when you think about how many people are in this world. And the thing is, Korra! You’re not even from this world! Not really. You were born here, sure, but you grew up in the mortal realm, where they taught you algebra instead of bending. Where you didn’t think about being a hero, and instead stressed over exams and boys and harmful substances. Where instead of feeding turtle ducks, you fed… Uh…”

“Regular ducks.”

“Right!” Kuruk pointed at her. “Regular ducks. Huh. Weird. Anyway, I just think that if you want to save humanity, or whatever, then you’re a pompous, self-obsessed lunatic, but you absolutely can. If anyone can, technically it should be you. None of your past lives worked singlehandedly, either, which is good to remember. The avatar always has their team. Hence, you know, _team avatar._ ”

“My team…” Korra thought about her team. She thought about Naga’s corpse, about Pabu’s funeral. She thought about the look Asami had given her when she’d threatened to kill her. She thought about them crying, and hurting, and dying. She didn’t want a team. She didn’t need a team. It wasn’t that they’d hold her back – truthfully, she wasn’t _that_ vain – it was just that it was unsafe for them. She didn’t wish them any pain.

“As a side suggestion,” Kuruk added, wearing a cheeky smile and wagging his finger. “Before saving humanity, try to save yourself first. Trust me, kid, you need it. Oh, and maybe a pretty girl to waste away the years with.”

Korra wanted to reply, but she’d blinked and he was gone.

She stared at the spot where he sat, the flowers, and tried to reach out to them. Her movement caused her real body to open her eyes. Suddenly, she was no longer in a meadow, but staring at a white sky, and she was moving. Or being moved? She could feel that much. Strong arms were carrying her somewhere, and logic would suggest that if she wasn’t being kidnapped, she was being taken back inside.

“Dad?” She whispered, turning to her holder. It wasn’t her father.

Sokka smiled down at her with his usual grin. She tried to return it, but couldn’t. She was still mad at him, though at that moment, she couldn’t quite remember what for.

“How are you feeling, Korra?”

She grunted as a response, not feeling up to talking. Her head was full of what Kuruk had been saying, ideas of heroism and destiny playing on repeat. She could hardly bring herself to think sensibly.

“I see, you’re going to be like that.” Sokka sighed. “What happened, Korra? You used to be… You weren’t like this, okay? And the only way I can help you is if you talk to someone. I want you to do that, ya know.”

Korra said nothing still. Her eyes stayed fixed on the skies above. Had she not heard enough meaningless bullshit for one day?

“You’ll never go back to the girl who worked my fields. I know that, Korra. And I get that you might be pissed, because hell! I probably would be too.” She wondered, as he spoke, whether she was too heavy for him to carry. He was an old man. But after all, he was also an agent, so Korra supposed he’d probably be fine. “But you can’t stay pissed forever.”

 _Watch me._ She thought spitefully. _Fucking watch me._

It occurred to her, after a while, that they’d been walking for longer than she’d expected. The grave was practically right next to the house, and it wouldn’t have taken this long to return to the inside. She propped herself up slightly, forcing herself not to make eye-contact with Sokka. They were headed to the medical house, the one where her mother had stayed.

Did he think she was _insane?_

“You’re blue, Korra. Don’t look at me like that. We’re getting you some help before your toes crack off.”

She wasn’t trying to look at him like anything. Keeping her arms crossed, she pressed her eyes into the ground below them and kept her lips sealed.

Katara sighed with relief when she saw her.

“Oh thank goodness. Set her down here.”

Korra was lowered onto the bed, her face still sunk in a heavy pout. She hated being babied, and she hated feeling like a child. She didn’t _care_ if it was because they cared about her. It was annoying. Katara was frowning at her in such a way it made her want to throw a toddler tantrum, but of course, she restrained herself.

“How are you feeling, dear?” Katara asked.

Korra looked at her with defiant eyes, but said nothing. The older woman sighed, turning to the bath of water she had set out in the centre of the room. It was filled with healing water from the North – Korra knew that much – and she was probably going to find her body in it at any moment.

“You don’t have to take your clothes off, so don’t look so worried.” Katara said in her obnoxiously soothing voice.

“Shall I go then?” Sokka was stood at the door. Korra glanced towards him, but he didn’t look at her. He was probably angry at her, but she didn’t care.

“Mhm. We’ll be okay here now. Can you go see if Senna and Tonraq are okay?”

Korra wanted to roll her eyes. Of course they were okay. It wasn’t like Korra had physically harmed them. And they acted like _she_ was the dramatic one.

“Gotcha.” His eyes turned to Korra for a minute, and it was like he wanted to say something else, but he glanced back at Katara, shook his head, and headed down the corridor.

Quickly, the room fell into a steely silence.

Korra shuffled into the bath. The water wasn’t as hot as she thought it would be, but she supposed that such a drastic change of temperature would hurt more than help. She’d been channelling quite a bit of heat into her body through firebending (because believe it or not, she wasn’t entirely useless) so she wasn’t that cold, but the water still felt nice. Not that she’d show Katara that.

“You’re mother was quite upset, dear.” Katara said conversationally. “You shouldn’t have been so aggressive.”

Korra almost let out a growl.

“You have to understand what she’s been through. She lost her child for years, she almost died because of it, and yet you came back. The last thing she’d ever want to do is lose you again. If there’s anyone that has your best intentions in mind, it is that woman, and she is worthy of your respect. Even if you don’t think of her as your mother, even if you don’t think that she has been present enough in your life to call herself your parent, she is still worthy of respect. Because…” Katara pressed Korra’s shoulders gently, sinking her further into the bath. “…She has always thought she was your parent. Never once in that poor woman’s life, over the last eighteen years, has she ever thought she wasn’t your mother.”

Korra stared at Katara angrily, but she didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t her problem that Senna had lost her. If anything, the woman should have taken better care of her.

“Just don’t have any regrets about who you were as a daughter.” Katara said with a sigh.

Immediately, Korra’s face softened. She wondered if Katara noticed. Her words ran thick with what Kuruk had said – about living as a person rather than an avatar, about regretting that he did not love his friends harder. Korra knew, even if she was angry and hurt, even if she had been abandoned countless times by people who were meant to protect her, she knew she wanted their love. She didn’t want to squander it.

“You know…” Katara had looked away, but Korra was sure she’d seen her expression. “You could apologise to her. She would take it well, since she’s your mother.”

Korra gritted her teeth.

“Okay.” She said.

It was the first word she’d said to a living human in hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of the stuff about kuruk’s life is canon information from the Kyoshi novels, so if you’ve read those, I’m sure u recognised it. If u haven’t read those yet u need to get on it!!! Like asap!!!!


	45. "You're Getting Harder and Harder To Deal With"

“I’m worried about her.” Senna whispered to her husband, one night.

It was early April, just over a week after Korra had first arrived at the Southern Water Tribe, and the nights were becoming increasingly more mild, but nevertheless Tonraq always made sure his wife was appropriately bundled up, covering their bed in blankets and furs, and making sure all of her nightclothes were lined with thermal protection. That night was no different. She sat in her comfortable pyjamas, under piles of bedding, watching as her husband changed to get ready for bed.

“I know you are.” Tonraq said gruffly. Despite his sour mood, Senna knew he was worried about their daughter as well. It was in the way he’d glance at her whenever they entered a room, how he always asked the servants what she’d been doing, or if she’d said anything, and how he was constantly researching the history of the avatar and behavioural mood swings in teenagers. He was worried, and he was a good father. Senna loved him all the more for it.

She was sure he was right to research more about the avatar. It was something neither of them had done when she was born. They knew she was firebender straight away, and after some short misunderstandings about her paternity, it was soon realised that she was certainly the avatar. They’d intended to research about it more and more, as Korra grew up, but she had been taken before the need had really arisen, and after that… Well, neither of them could bear to hear about anything avatar-related at all.

They had both immediately retired honourably from the agency, Tonraq deciding to become the full-time mayor and better the city, which turned out to be a worthwhile distraction, and Senna’s mental health had deteriorated to the point where she couldn’t move from her bed, never mind participate in missions.

“She hasn’t said a word to me since she apologised last week.” Senna continued. “It’s like she’s taken a vow of silence.”

Tonraq slid into bed next to his wife, and immediately Senna slid over, wrapping her arms around his bare torso. The muscles, defined from years of training and fighting, were hard under her arm, and immediately a feeling of safety overcame her. He put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her even closer, and she pressed her face into his warm skin.

“A lot of avatars had stages like this.” Tonraq said. “They have to find their own way. We’re meant to leave them to it.”

“How can that be right?” Senna demanded quietly. “She’s eighteen years of age. We’re her _parents._ ”

“I know.” Tonraq sighed. “I don’t really get it either. Surely we should be allowed to provide her with support. I worry what would have happened if we had let the agency train her from such a young age, if she’d never been kidnapped. I’ve seen the compound they intended to keep her in. Would she have turned out happier? Or would she have become… just a tool? And not a person at all.”

“I was thinking about that.” Senna agreed. “I don’t know if there was any life she could have had that would have been happy. It’s… I know her time in the mortal realm wasn’t exactly typical.”

A silence came over the room. Senna wondered if Tonraq knew what she was talking about. She hadn’t exactly been given permission to read Korra’s file by anyone at the agency, because when they’d first been given to her she’d been too unstable, especially considering her condition was due to her child being taken from her. A file containing the horrors her child had faced was not what she’d needed at that point in time.

One night, when her insomnia wouldn’t leave her, she had crawled out of bed and began reading the files. Her stomach couldn’t take reading it all at once. As the months had gone by, she’d read more and more of what her child’s life had been like in the mortal realm, and she’d been truly appalled. She’d never told her husband she was doing it either, because he was bound to stop her. His protectiveness had only grown as she’d improved, which was an irony in a way.

“You read the Utah file?” Tonraq asked, his voice growing far more quiet.

“Yeah…” Senna squeezed her eyes shut. “I just… I can’t believe our child was there, suffering like that, and I was just here…”

“We thought she was dead.” Tonraq said gently. He would never adopt such a tone with anyone else. “It isn’t our fault, okay? It’s… It’s those bastards that took her, okay? Red Lotus…”

“I haven’t read any updates on the Red Lotus lately.” Senna said. She turned away from her husband and looked up at the ceiling. “Have there been any updates?”

“None that I know of. They’re probably laying low, waiting for Hiroshi Sato’s reign of terror to end, so they can strike when the world is weak.”

“Does that scare you?”

“It scares me when I think of what Korra will do.” He said, rubbing a hand down his wife’s back. “It is her future that scares me more than anything.”

“Sometimes…” Senna faded off. Her words would have been too sad, too loaded, to tell her husband. She would hate to put anything negative in his mind.

“What is it?” He asked her softly.

“Sometimes…” She took a deep breath. It would be worse to hide things. “Do you ever think about what would have happened if she hadn’t been the avatar? If she’d just… Been a normal girl. If we’d taken her penguin sledding and you’d taught her waterbending, and she’d been spoiled to death by all the servants. If she’d gone to the academy as a waterbender rather than the avatar or a nonbender, if she’d spent her years here instead, playing with her polar bear dogs and being friends with the other children.”

“That never would have happened.” Tonraq whispered. “She’s the avatar.”

“She would have been happier if she was just a normal girl.” Senna whispered back, turning her face upwards to look into her husband’s eyes. They were blue, and exactly like her daughter’s. “I wish she was just a normal girl, the world be damned. I wish it more than anything… I worry that she’ll never find happiness as the avatar.”

Tonraq leant down and kissed his wife’s forehead. “I know. I worry about that too.”

That same night, on the other side of the manor, Korra couldn’t sleep. In fact, she hadn’t been sleeping at all. Not since her talk with Kuruk. There were bags under her eyes, that she knew Katara had noticed, because the older woman had subtly left her some sleep medicine on her bedside table, which of course, Korra was refusing to use. Her mind was completely consumed with what Kuruk had said.

Kuruk had been a hero, according to him. Korra still couldn’t see what he would get from lying about that. She also couldn’t see why any of the other avatars would send him to come speak to her, if they thought he was a failure. That left the daunting possibility that he had been telling the truth. Korra wished he was a liar.

If he was a hero, even if he hadn’t been depicted as one, he had done his duty as the avatar. But according to him, that said _duty_ didn’t exist. She had read some of Kyoshi’s journals, and all that she seemed to rattle on about (other than some particularly interesting extracts about a certain ‘ _Rangi’_ ) was duty. How her duty had given her much strife, and that she hated it, but there was no indication that Kyoshi thought duty was optional. Aang too, had clearly done his duty, countlessly and effortlessly saving the world over and over again, and founding the agency to protect everyone in his stead.

Not only that, Kuruk said he _regretted_ being a hero. He said he wished he’d experienced life more fully. And this was coming from the avatar who had spent his time drinking bars dry and frequenting brothels. Korra could only imagine how the other avatars felt.

When she’d been little, she’d wanted to be happy. That was something she knew about herself. She’d never been happy as a child, moving from state to state, being unable to keep friends. She wasn’t like the other kids at her school – not in the sense that she didn’t like playing outside, or she liked math, or something equally as weird, because in those regards she was completely normal. This was in the sense that her clothes were hand-me-downs, that she sometimes went to school hungry, and smelling. In the sense that the only people that protected her were the older foster children, and sometimes they weren’t around.

Each foster home had been different. In Texas, though her memories were vague, she knew they’d been poor. In Utah… The problem hadn’t been that they were broke, but there _had been_ immense, crushing poverty. Amongst the other bad experiences, there had been days where they hadn’t had food or water, days when they’d worn clothes so dirty their schools had called home, days where they hadn’t even had clothes to go to school in. Arkansas had been better, but the home had been so strict. Every time she’d been caught going to meet Mako, her punishment had been harsh – though, thankfully, not physical.

By the time Korra had got to California, she definitely hadn’t been a child anymore, but during her childhood she had had one, singular wish. That one day the pain would be over. That one day she would be happy.

At what point did she stop caring about that? At what point did she start trying to fulfil her duty as the avatar, rather than fulfil her duty to her younger self, who had sweat and bled and wept and prayed for a better life? And was she doing the right thing by choosing duty over that?

Once upon a time, she had prided herself on being able to tell whether someone was good or bad, just from looking at them. She’d cared passionately about right and wrong, and heroism hadn’t meant what it meant to her that day. She had blood on her hands now. Was it Naga’s death? Pabu’s? Or before all of that? Was it when she’d realised she could be the avatar? That she was somebody, rather than a nobody from the system?

She got out of bed and stretched. Her mind was too alive. She would never be able to sleep like that. She grabbed one of the candles from her desk and used her forefinger to light it. Her control over her flames had grown better, which was good. Flames were powerful – they were violent, and they hurt things, which was exactly the kind of power that the avatar should have. Or so she thought.

Striding with some speed down the corridors, she made her way towards the library. It was somewhere she had never found herself during high school in the mortal realm, and somewhere she only occasionally frequented at the academy (and that had usually just been to try and find Asami). But the manor did have a library, and most of the books were historical books regarding the water tribes. Luckily, that was exactly the topic she wanted to research.

Avatar Kuruk had an entire section, which she supposed made sense. She picked the thickest, heaviest book, and found herself wishing, and not for the first time, that the spirit world would just make a search engine already, she could ask questions and get her answers in a little box at the top of a screen. Unfortunately, the avatar agency’s database wasn’t built like Google, and was actually harder to understand than the contents page of a book, and no search engine existed for the normal citizens of the spirit world.

She opened the book and found the pages about his legacy as the avatar. It was a long chapter, but it largely contradicted everything that Kuruk had told her. The book didn’t consider him a hero – it considered him a warning to all future avatars. The next book was much the same.

Korra grew angrier and angrier as she read them. Not one of them depicted Kuruk’s actions as heroic. He was monstrous for killing spirits, or he was a man that should never have been granted power, or he was washed up and virile. Each book was crueller than the last, but the message was always the same. He wasn’t a hero.

Except, Korra was _sure_ he was. It was just that nobody had known it.

She found books on Yangchen after that. None of them spoke of her neglecting the spirits. They spoke of her uniting nations, of her being so powerful she could move the sky. Occasionally, there were mentions of her struggling to enter the spirit world, but every time that came up, it was always illustrated as if that were somehow the spirits’ fault. As if they hated her for no good reason. But then, if that was the case, why were the spirits painted as innocent and loving creatures that Kuruk had brutally murdered, not even twenty years later?

Every time Kuruk was brought up at the end of Yangchen’s chapters, it was always with hate and remorse and regret, and it made Korra want to burn the book to cinder, or at the very least, throw it against a wall.

And how had Korra never noticed these inconsistencies before? How had _nobody_ noticed them? Was it just because she was looking for them?

One day, she realised, she would be written about. They would talk about how she was stolen as a child, how she was weak. How she was weak and useless. That thought burnt in her like a forest fire, and without noticing, the table in front of her was producing steam, low flames erupting at the table legs. With a well-hidden panic, she put out the fire, checking to make sure it hadn’t spread anywhere.

“Is someone cooking in here?” Sokka popped his head around the corner. He too, looked sleep deprived.

“Oh, Sokka. Hello.” Korra said without thinking. She hadn’t spoken to any of the grown ups staying in the manor all week, and she hadn’t intended to. They treated her like she was a child, and she knew very well – better than anyone – that she wasn’t.

“Ah, Korra.” He seemed surprised that she was talking to him. “It’s you… What are you… Doing? You weren’t going to light the library on fire, were you? I hate to break it to ya, but there are a fair few waterbenders here, and we’re also at the South Pole, so I don’t know if that dastardly plan would get very far.”

“It wasn’t a dastardly plan.” She said with a furrowed brow. Why would the _avatar_ ever have a plan that was dastardly?

He held up his palms in submission. “I’m sure it wasn’t.”

Korra sat back down, closing the book she’d been looking at. The large clock near the door of the library told her that it was almost four in the morning, and that she’d been in the library for hours. Against her better judgement, she decided to strike up a conversation with Sokka.

“Why are you awake?” She asked.

“Full moon.” He said. “I like to stay up on full moons. Habit I got from my sister, back when we travelled together. Funny thing is, she lost the habit and I didn’t.”

“Oh.” Korra didn’t care enough to ask why. It was obviously something to do with waterbending. Korra had hardly felt the power of the full moon, but now that it was brought to her attention, she noticed it. It was soft and ever-present, like the air itself. She wanted Sokka to go, then. The fact that she had extended the hand of conversation should be more than enough for him.

“You’re researching the avatars?” Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m surprised that Tenzin hasn’t made you do all the research imaginable anyway?”

That was true. Tenzin and her had gone through hundreds, probably thousands, of books together, during her training. If anything, Korra had just been searching for something contradictory that night. Even a scrap of a paragraph, a goddamn _clause,_ that might hold some light to what Kuruk had said.

“Never hurts to research more.” She said. It wasn’t the real reason she was looking it up, but it wasn’t exactly a lie, either.

Sokka, without being invited, took the seat across from her.

“Are you excited for Kya and Lin’s wedding?”

It had almost slipped her mind. Korra looked up and let out a low hum of acknowledgement. The whole group of them were invited, since they were Kya’s close friends, and pretty much anyone that Kya and Lin knew from the academy was invited as well. One of the few messages she’d exchanged with Kuvira had stated that all of her academy friends (if they were still her friends) would be in attendance. That was… Bothersome. She wondered if Asami would bring her model boyfriend.

“It’s going to be fun.” She lied simply, not wanting to continue this line of conversation.

“Are you worried about seeing your pals? Asami?” He spoke in the least patronising way that question could probably be presented in, but Korra’s jaw clenched and unclenched, trying to maintain her temper. She felt like a child again, wanting to lash out constantly, having to force herself into painful silences.

Sokka waited patiently for an answer, but it never came. Korra wouldn’t meet his eyes. If she opened her mouth, she was going to yell at him, and that wouldn’t be progressive at all. She just needed to understand what Kuruk had meant, and she didn’t have time for this conversation.

“Listen, kid…” He said roughly. He moved his hand to his beard, before coughing awkwardly. Korra watched him with disinterest, silently praying he wasn’t about to make this encounter far more awkward than it had to be. “Heartbreak is… not good.”

_No shit._

Korra tensed. It was awkward. He’d made it awkward. She stared at him in disbelief as he kept going, wanting to curl into herself and disappear forever.

“I had my heartbroken too, a long time ago. Actually, a few times! But when my wife died… I didn’t even know how to feel. I didn’t know if I was even allowed to be upset. We’d been happy. Sometimes heartbreak isn’t disruptive and loud, it’s just… silent?”

“Trust me when I say that Asami and I were never silent.” She said spitefully. Her face coloured when she realised the implication of what she said; so did Sokka’s.

“I… Uh, I see…” He stammered.

Korra had grabbed the knife of awkwardness that Sokka had stabbed into her, and with that last comment, twisted it. She wanted to sink into the library’s books now, rather than at her death.

“Look.” _He was going to try again?_ “What I mean to say is… You’re young, and love isn’t easy when you’re young. I always thought you and Asami were sweet. Most of us adults noticed the change you brought out in that girl. She was once very… How should I say it…”

“Brooding.” Korra offered in a stale voice.

“Hm, I suppose that’s one way of putting it.” Sokka mused. “But you helped her! And changed her. And when things are meant to be, they… _be._ You know?”

“You’re an idiot.” She muttered.

“Sorry? What was that?” He asked. She wondered if he actually hadn’t heard her.

“I said,” She growled, sitting up straighter. “You’re an idiot.” His calm expression soured. “You have no idea what you’re talking about! Me and Asami… That’s _over_ , okay? I didn’t love her. She didn’t break my heart. You’re barking up the complete wrong tree, old man. Why don’t you go stick your nose in somebody else’s business. Leave me out of it.”

Sokka slammed his palm onto the table, scaring Korra half to death. She tried to force her widened eyes back to a normal size.

“You’re getting harder and harder to deal with.” He stated. “I hope you know that.”

“Then don’t _deal_ with me.” Korra hissed. She met his gaze, letting out some of her anger. Her hands burnt like they were on fire, but she was channelling as much of her bending into heat rather than actual flame as she could. “You should have just left me in that blizzard. In case you didn’t notice, I’m a firebender.”

Sokka shook his head.

“You’re nothing like Aang.” He said, quietly.

Korra couldn’t stop herself. She gripped the table, her muscles straining under the weight, and flipped it over. The table legs stuck up like spikes, pointing towards the heavens. Sokka looked at it, and her, in shock.

“I’m not like some other completely _different person?_ ” She gasped sarcastically. “Who could have guessed?”

Sokka shook his head. His eyes looked more hurt than angry now. Korra felt an edge of guilt creep into her, but she tried to push it down. She didn’t have anything to feel guilty about. Her foster father walked out of the room, not saying another word. Korra watched him go with wonderment. He was just going to _leave her?_

“Whatever.” She muttered, unsure as to what she should do next. Eventually, after a minute of silent contemplation, she decided she would go to bed as well.

When she got to her room, Naga was sat in the centre of her floor. Korra almost walked straight passed her, but the polar bear dog’s lumbering form let out a low whimper, which caught the avatar’s full attention. The floor was covered in liquid. Naga’s sweat, Korra realised. She walked over to her pet cautiously, laying her hand on the white fur of her broad neck. The fur was warm. Was she feverish?

“Nags, what’s up?” She whispered. The dog let out a long, quiet howl. She sounded like she was in pain. Korra noticed the unnatural warmth under her hand even more, then. Was Naga always this warm, or was she seriously ill? Was she going to die? Panic seeped into her at once. This wasn’t the time to be losing another friend. Another _Naga._

Terrified she’d hurt her, Korra carefully moved over the dog and stared into her brown eyes. They looked… Pained.

“Girl, what’s going on?” She asked, her voice more desperate than the situation condoned quite yet.

The dog, needless to say, did not reply.

“I’ll go get Katara.” She said quickly, standing up. Katara was the closest thing to a vet in the manor.

How foolish her parents had been! There were enough rooms in the manor to keep a vet there, and they should at least do that much when they knew Naga was going to be staying with them. Selfish and inconsiderate. She didn’t have time to angry with them, though. She was busy thundering down the hallways of the manor. Her feet hammed like the pulse of her heart. At that point in time, Katara and Sokka were sleeping somewhere in the West Wing, and so that was where they took her.

When she got to the west wing, Korra paused. She didn’t know which door Katara would be behind, so she starting running again, the solution clear as day. She knocked on all of the doors, calling out her name.

Multiple people came out of their rooms, and Korra scanned their faces, grabbing a few of them tightly by their shoulders, but not one of them was Katara. One of them was, however, Sokka.

“What _now?_ ” He demanded.

“Naga…” Korra cried. “She’s dying!”

She was mutely aware that this was slightly overdramatic, but she couldn’t let any risk go unheard. There was mumbling from some of the nearby servants, no doubt calling her insane. She’d heard a few people say similar things, lately. They might be right. Sokka looked at her with a pale expression that Korra didn’t understand.

“Naga is already dead, Korra. I think you had a nightmare.”

Her eyes opened widely. Naga was already dead? What?

Realisation hit her like a bus. “Not _that_ Naga.” She complained. “My _dog_ , fool.”

“What is all this noise?” An old lady croaked from a nearby room. Katara! Korra turned to her like a Greek would his god.

“Come with me.” She commanded, dragging the woman by her arm. To her surprise, Katara simply let herself be dragged. It was probably the easiest way to get there, anyway, and she doubted the woman would go through the embarrassment of a struggle. Plus, if Korra wanted to apprehend her, she had no doubt that her poor bending would be no match for this master’s. “It’s my dog.” She said on the way. “She needs help.”

“I’m not a vet.” Katara said simply. It was neither kind nor unkind.

“Please!”

Katara let out a sigh, once they reached Korra’s door. “Since you were polite about it.” She sighed, entering the room.

She came back half an hour later.

“Korra…”

“Was I too late?” Korra demanded. Tears brimmed in her eyes. How many had to die for her?

“No, no, child.” Katara shook her head, laughing slightly. Korra looked up at her incredulously. She thought this was _funny?_ “I’m surprised you even noticed, if I’m honest. She was just panting, is all, so a lot of people would ignore it but... You must be an attentive owner. Naga is completely fine. She’s just pregnant.”

“Well, if she was completely fine, then why—What?” Korra’s eyes bulged. Her body was exhausted from the day she’d had. She must have misheard.

“Naga is pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this almost didnt get published because my laptop charger broke and then mt laptop died and then blah blah blah but its all okay now! and look how regular my updates are rn ;) this will not last lol (or.... maybe.... it will??)


	46. "Your Boyfriend Is Making A Scene"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: racism
> 
> lee makes a VERY insensitive comment regarding korra's race, so if that sort of thing upsets you, please proceed with caution!!!!

“If your beast gives birth at my wedding, avatar, I will personally remove you from the premises.” Lin said through gritted teeth, arms folded.

Korra grinned up at the woman awkwardly. “It’s only been a couple months at most. Don’t worry.”

They were both wearing suits, stood outside the Southern Water Tribe’s temple. Apparently Tonraq had built it with his bare hands as a boy. Korra was confident that _that_ was a fake story, or at least an overstatement. She was surprised that Lin had agreed to get married there – she’d expected a Zaofu wedding, considering her sister ran the whole city, or at least somewhere in the Earth kingdom. Even Republic City, where the two women lived together, made more sense than the Southern Water Tribe, in Korra’s humble opinion. Perhaps Lin had bent to Kya’s will. That was amusing to think about.

Korra’s suit was navy, tailored to her build, and she had to be honest with herself on this matter – she looked hot. It wasn’t like she was going to look _not hot_ , not when she was seeing Asami for the first time. Technically, the second time, but Korra had decided that she was going to discount the encounter in the supermarket. It wasn’t like the two had interacted. No, Asami had been with her _boyfriend_ , then. But over the next few days, at one point, she was probably going to have to speak to her ex.

Possibly. Perhaps the girl had got in a terrible airplane accident and wouldn’t be making it. Korra pondered for a moment if she liked that possibility or not. She decided she did not; just because Asami was a bitch didn’t mean she deserved to die. Maybe just her white bread flavoured boyfriend.

 _That’s not fair,_ she scolded herself, _you haven’t even met him!_

She didn’t need to meet him. Those split seconds had been enough. He was just a watered down version of Mako, and he probably didn’t have any latent homosexuality either, which was arguably Mako’s best quality.

Lin’s suit was black, and the style suited her, but her bowtie was a deep green, bringing out her eyes. Korra had never recognised it in her before, but Lin was actually a rather attractive older woman.

“Kya’s a lucky lady.” She said with a smile.

Lin scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I think that would be me.”

“So, uh, why are you stood out here?”

“Why are you stood out here?” Lin shot back instantly.

They both grinned awkwardly.

Lin was obviously stood outside the temple because she was nervous about the ceremony. No doubt Kya would come out any minute now and coax her inside. In comparison with Lin’s, Korra’s reason was somewhat pathetic.

She was almost as nervous as Lin. She didn’t want to see the friends she’d been avoiding. She didn’t want to watch a happy lesbian wedding whilst she was still picking up the pieces that Asami had left her heart in – and she _especially_ didn’t want to do that when Asami was there, with a new (flavourless) boyfriend. It was selfish, and she knew that. This wasn’t even something that she could justify by saying she was the avatar, because surely the avatar would grow some balls and go in there. In fact, the avatar would probably go in and swing a punch at Lee’s face. Hm. Korra _could_ do that. But she better not.

She already didn’t want to do any of these things (go inside, punch Lee, et cetera), but she wanted to do them even less when she considered that she’d be pulling a red trailer, full to the brim with her pregnant polar bear dog.

The father of Naga’s children was still unknown to Korra. It – the _act_ – must have happened at some point in Republic City, and Korra almost felt bad for separating Naga from whoever her… Ahem, friend, was. She couldn’t believe her dog had even had time to get pregnant. Clearly, she took after Asami. Too much time with that woman had contaminated Korra’s precious puppy, and turned her into a whore. She chuckled to herself. Maybe she was being a little dramatic.

It had been a month since they found out about the pregnancy, and she’d practically tripled in size. Korra thought that seemed a little premature, especially since polar bears were meant to carry their children for roughly eight months (sort of, but Korra wasn’t exactly sure what an _implantation_ period was). This aside, it meant that it would be _very_ embarrassing to carry in this giant polar bear dog into a wedding ceremony. She wished she’d picked a subtler colour for Naga’s trailer, but red was her dog’s favourite colour.

“Lin?”

It was Kya.

Korra smiled at her awkwardly, not moving.

“There’s a seat for you inside with your friends, Korra.” Kya said with a smile. “There’s a space for Naga in the back as well. Tonraq told us about her condition. Congratulations, by the way. The ceremony isn’t for ages, but everyone… Everyone is sat inside, so…”

Korra got the hint.

“Gotcha.” She said, winking at her metalbending instructor. “Good look, Lin.”

“Watch your mouth.” Lin snapped back, but Korra didn’t miss the way her eyes softened as they met Kya’s. Something ached with longing inside Korra, but she focussed her attentions on wheeling her hulk of a dog into the room instead, finding the place that Kya had indicated and pointedly not making eye-contact with anyone in the audience.

Then, she turned to stare at the inside of the magnificent temple. It was beautiful. There weren’t many things that could take her breath away – and rightly so, since she was the avatar – but this site was certainly one of them. Pillars of packed snow held the place up, and the architecture was reminiscent of a Greek temple. Chandeliers of gold hung above them, twinkling, the snow reflecting the light in great iridescent beams. Korra thought it was beautiful. She could imagine getting married here herself. She understood now why Lin had agreed to it.

The tables were circle in shape and filled the back area of the temple, where Korra stood. There was a small wedding arch in the centre of the room, in front of the tables, and behind that there looked to be a dance floor. Korra wondered if Lin was going to dance. Kya would probably want a first dance, wouldn’t she? Korra wondered if Lin would be a good dancer.

She noticed, though not on purpose, the spare seat on the table Kya probably intended her to sit at. Well, there was no way in hell she was sitting there. Not after her drama at Pabu’s funeral. Black shiny hair stood out to her the most, and though the face attached to said hair wasn’t looking in her direction, it was clearly Asami. Korra just _knew_ that the black, cropped hair next to Asami was her new boyfriend. So they’d lasted another month. Someone must have said something funny, because the man threw his (stupid) handsome head back with laughter. His laugh was loud and peeling. Korra scowled.

She caught Kuvira’s eye. The metalbender was sat on one side of Opal, and Bolin was sat on the other. Korra thought that was rather symbolic. She didn’t know about any new developments concerning Kuvira’s relationship with Opal, but she did know that it was awkward, and although Opal definitely didn’t feel neutral about Kuvira (Korra had been somewhat disgusted by the detail in which Kuvira had described the kiss), she was still with Bolin.

“Hey.” The woman was in front of her, hands stuffed in her pockets. Like Korra, she wore a suit, only hers was dark green – almost, almost black, but not quite – and her shirt was pitch black. She looked hot, Korra couldn’t pretend otherwise. Especially the green eyes. What was with her and green eyes?

“’Sup.” Korra nodded, indicating the seat next to her. It wasn’t really a seat, just a space on the side of Naga’s pregnancy trailer, but Kuvira shrugged, taking it. For a moment, they sat in awkward silence. Korra pondered how best to apologise for being a lousy friend. She decided that using the avatar card might not be the best idea.

“So, uh… Did you feed her too much?” Kuvira asked after a moment.

Korra blinked. Is that why she thought her and Asami broke up? That Korra was a _feeder?_ “Eh?”

“The dog?”

“Oh, no. No, she’s pregnant.”

“Ah. Yeah. Makes sense.”

The silence continued.

Korra picked at a piece of skin on her nail. Kuvira began to hum a tune that Korra vaguely recognised, from one of the nights she’d spent in the earthbenders’ quarters (granted, there hadn’t been many nights like that, since she’d always rather have slept with Asami, but there had been times when the nonbender had never come to the room at all, and so Korra had sought comfort elsewhere). Whenever she’d stayed over, there had always been singing, and stupid, playful antics, usually between Pabu and Kuvira.

She could only imagine how much Kuvira missed him. She wondered if it hurt more or less than Naga’s death had hurt her, or if it was just the same. That constant, terrible throbbing.

“Kuruk came to me. Told me to stop being so shitty.” Korra said, turning to Kuvira. “Sorry about not replying very much to your texts. It’s not an excuse, but my life has been pretty shit.”

“No worries.” Kuvira brightened slightly. Had she only needed an apology? “I get it. What did Kuruk say?”

Korra felt like she hadn’t apologised enough. Kuvira had probably been going through a really hard time, and she was one of – if not _the_ – closest friend that the metalbender had. She should have been there for her more. Maybe she should even have stayed at Zaofu, but Korra didn’t know if she could stomach the idea of seeing Asami and her new boyfriend any more than she already had.

Even as she thought it, her eyes trailed over to where the two were sitting. He was laughing again. What an obnoxious, unattractive, _uncouth_ laugh.

“He said the history books got him wrong.” Korra said, dragging her attention away from her ex-best friend. Kuvira no doubt noticed, perceptive as she was, but she had the common sense to not mention it. Or perhaps, she was simply disinterested in Korra’s bisexual drama.

“Got him wrong?” Kuvira frowned.

“That he wasn’t a lazy, no-good avatar. That he was a hero. That he did his duty.” Korra hummed in thought, before adding, “And I think I believe him.”

“Damn, bro.” Kuvira said. That pretty much summed it up.

“But I guess I just have to work out what that means for me.” She sighed, putting her face in her palms. “ _If_ it means anything for me.”

“You’ll get there. It’s pre-destined, isn’t it.” Kuvira didn’t phrase it as a question – but Korra was starting to think it was one. “Anyway, you can come sit with us, you know. We won’t bite.”

“What’s he like?”

Kuvira knew what Korra meant.

“Bland. Boring. Business school dropout. Lot’s of Bs.” Kuvira listed off. “He’s okay, though. I think he cares about Asami.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Does she care about him?” Korra asked quietly.

Kuvira rolled her shoulders, looking over at the table. “It’s hard to tell.” She said eventually. “It appears like she does, but that might just be an act. Or maybe she’s just convinced herself that she does. I don’t know. I’m not in her head.”

If Korra went over there, she’d probably be able to tell. She’d be able to see it in her green eyes –Asami’s eyes always gave everything away, at least to Korra. But for that very reason, she didn’t want to go up and see. The truth might hurt her more than heal her.

“I’m good here.” She said.

“Naga looks very heavily pregnant.” Kuvira observed after a minute. “She isn’t going to give birth, is she?”

“No. Of course not.” Korra scoffed. “It’s only been a couple months.”

“When did she get pregnant?”

“I guess sometime in the city. I did go to the park outside my house a lot.” Korra mused. “I never even thought about who the puppy daddy would be.”

“Puppy daddy?”

“Like baby daddy.”

“Ah, yeah.”

Korra looked over towards the table. Asami and the boy were laughing again. She could see more than just the sharp jawline from where she sat. He looked… Young. Younger than she expected, actually. Probably only a little older than them, if not the same age. His eyes were dark, and in her opinion – boring. Brown eyes had nothing on green eyes. And even if his face was handsome, he wasn’t _a model_ like she originally assumed. There were ten boys in her classes that looked just like him. Korra wasn’t sure if that made her feel worse or better.

“You won’t come over?” Kuvira asked after a second.

“Nah.”

“Shall I stay with you?”

Korra looked up and met her friend’s eyes.

“Yeah.” She said. “I don’t want to sit on my own.”

Asami had probably glanced over at Korra ten times since the girl had arrived. It wasn’t Asami’s fault. Korra was wearing a _suit._ And she looked good. Her wine red dress was starting to feel unsatisfactory. Lee had told her she looked amazing, though, but those words did little to comfort her.

“I’m just a nice guy.” Lee was saying to the table. Bolin was nodding at him eagerly. The larger earthbender had seemingly imprinted on Lee, taking everything the soldier said as gospel. Asami could tell it was annoying Opal – it was annoying her as well – from the way her mouth was twitching. Kuvira had left a few minutes before to go sit with Korra, and both Opal and Asami’s eyes kept darting over there. What a pair of fools they must have looked.

“You know what they say.” Bolin piped up. Mako and Wu were completely engrossed within themselves. Mako had never looked at her that way, not once in their five year long relationship – like a puppy in love – but Asami didn’t have it in herself to feel bitter about that. She wanted him to be happy, at the end of the day, and she wasn’t the one that was meant to make him happy. “Nice guys always get the girl. They keep their girls satisfied. Isn’t that right, Opal?”

Opal had been looking at Kuvira.

“Opal?”

“Oh, what? Sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

Asami almost wanted to laugh. Or wince. Maybe laugh _and_ wince. She might have, if it wasn’t intensely awkward. Not that any of the boys would notice the tension in the room.

“I said, nice guys,” He prodded his elbow into her side in a playful manner. Her eyes darted back to Kuvira for a brief second, probably to check if the metalbender was looking. Opal needn’t check – Asami had seen Kuvira’s eyes pressed to Opal more times in the last week than she’d eaten meals. The metalbender was always looking. “Always keep their girls satisfied.”

“Of course, babe.” She smiled. Her eyes shot to Asami, who was barely containing her mirth.

“Or maybe I just picked a loyal girl.” Bolin was smiling so cheesily it was almost painful. Asami understood why Opal had never told Bolin about her and Kuvira, but this was… This was almost too much to bear.

Opal didn’t even wince. “You did, babe.” She agreed, kissing his cheek.

Asami shook her head in disappointment, and Opal sent her a look.

“Excuse me, Asami Sato, right?” A woman’s voice asked. Asami didn’t recognise the voice at all. It was low and unfamiliar, but she had a Ba Sing Se accent, the same that her mother used to have. She turned to see a woman in a grey suit, with grey hair tied up in a tight bun. For a second, she thought it _was_ her mother, but her eyes adjusted. Her eyes were green and her skin was pale, but her face was broad and the skin she had exposed – her neck, her hands, her face – was dusted in scar tissue.

“I am. Sorry, I don’t own Future Industries anymore, but I can forward you to the man that does.” She said pre-emptively. It wouldn’t be the first time in the last few weeks that someone had tried to become her business partner.

Varrick had been doing a great job with the company, which pleased her almost as much as it not being her company anymore did, but he hadn’t had made an official announcement about the passage of ownership yet. She understood why he was doing that – it was easier for the business world to trust you once you were doing well in it – but it was causing her some awkward encounters.

Like a vicious chihuahua, Lee turned, ready to fight off the woman, but instead of apologising and leaving, she simply laughed pleasantly.

“I’m glad to hear that. I wouldn’t want your company – or, I suppose, ex company, to get in the way of my offer.” She had a very commanding voice. It was the voice of an agent. Asami’s ears perked up at the prospect of an agent-related offer. “My name is Tao Li. Currently I head the Ba Sing Se division of the Kyoshi warriors. We’ve been watching you for some time, and are interesting in the services you could provide the force.”

“You…” Asami’s eyes lit up. “Really? I—Thank you! That’s amazing to hear. Uh, what kind of services?”

“You have an impressive record.” The woman smiled. Everyone at the table was watching the interaction with bated breath, Asami most of all. “A series of impressive engineering awards, as well as top grades. I’m sure you don’t need a recount of the missions you’ve been on, either, but they are of astounding level for someone of your age. The Kyoshi warriors were originally founded on nonbenders, and you are exactly the sort of traditional candidate that we search for when it comes to scouting.”

“Thank you.” Asami was delighted to receive such praise. “My mother was a Kysohi warrior for Ba Sing Se, too.”

“I know.” The woman’s smile softened. “Yasuko Okogi… She was always either planning her next mission, or nose deep in a book, if I recall correctly. You look just like her.”

“You knew my mother?” Asami asked.

“Very well. I was her squad mate.” Tao Li nodded. “She was exemplary. I’m sorry for your loss. The world is a poorer place without her.”

The common saying brought more comfort to Asami than she’d felt in months.

“Anyway,” Tao Li carried on. “I’ve talked to one of my current members, who knew you at the academy. She spoke very highly of you. Ty-Lee is her name. She’s a very good warrior, but she’s looking to become a trainer rather than an active agent, so she can spend more time with her wife in the fire nation. That means I have a place opening up. I want to offer you that place.”

“You _do?_ ” Asami gasped. It was somewhat obvious that the conversation was going in this direction, but she hadn’t wanted to get her hopes up. To be a Kyoshi warrior… To follow in her mother’s footsteps… It was a dream come true.

The woman laughed, putting a hand on Asami’s shoulder. “Of course, dear. As soon as you graduate, I’ll have you sent to a training camp. If you’re still interested. It might even be Ty-Lee’s, if she actually manages to set one up in the fire nation.”

“I would love that.” Asami’s smile widened.

“Anyway, I’m sorry for disrupting you on such a day. I’ve seen your school records, so I know you know Kya. If you bump into her, tell her that I offer her my congratulations, and a bottle of wine next time she comes to visit me. Unfortunately, I have been called to go meet one of my girls at the home base.” The home base, Asami knew, was on Kyoshi island, which was not that far North of the south pole. “I was going to speak to you after the ceremony, but it looked like I had no choice. Here’s my card. Call me with any questions you might have. I always pick up.” With that, she handed a white piece of paper to Asami, and left the premises. Without so much of a goodbye. She conducted herself like an agent.

Asami’s insides bubbled with uncontrollable excitement. She turned back to her friend, wearing her widest smile.

“…What did I just witness?” Opal said slowly. She looked totally baffled.

“Is that all it takes to become a Kyoshi warrior?” Bolin asked, as dumbfounded as his girlfriend.

Lee was remarkably quiet.

“I would love to have you in Ba Sing Se!” Wu piped up. “You can be my personal body guard. I’ll send you on missions to fetch me bread in the morning, and you can be friends with the Dao Li! Oh, F-Y-I, if they try and take you to a mysterious lake, say _no._ Learnt that one the hard way. Oh, we’ll have so much fun together!”

Asami couldn’t help but grimace at the idea, which made everyone laugh.

“You got scouted.” Mako said with a smile. “I know you always wanted to be scouted, even when you were going to run the company instead.”

He was right. Asami couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“I did.” She admitted. “I never thought it would be possible…”

“You deserve this.” Opal said, her shock fading into obvious pride.

“Thanks.” Asami laughed. She felt like she did, too. She felt like her mother would be proud of her. “Now, all that’s left is to change my last name.”

Bolin leant back on his chair, and the wood creaked. “Damn.” He groaned. “It must be nice to have your future sorted. I have no idea what I want to do.”

“That’s not true.” Opal giggled, pinching his cheek. “You have too many ideas.”

Bolin snickered. “Yeah, that’s true enough. Maybe I should become a politician.”

“No.” Everyone said at once. Laughter erupted on the table and several heads turned over to see what the commotion was. Asami wondered if Korra was looking, but she told herself that she didn’t care either way.

“Well,” Opal smiled. “I’m going to each of the air temples, to complete my training. Oh, and all the main spiritual landmarks. Then, I’ll get my tatts, shave my head bald, and be a bad bitch forever. I’m still trying to figure out where I want to retire to. Originally the Northern and Southern air temples only housed male airbenders, and the East and the West housed females, but times have changed since then, especially since there’s a pretty large community of genderqueer airbenders.”

Occasionally, Opal would geek out about the culture of her bending. Nobody was inclined to disallow it.

“So, the only temple that still has a gender-strict system is the Eastern temple. That’s something to do with Yangchen – she developed teachings for anyone who identified with the feminine side of airbending, and a lot of the classes are traditional, like the sewing and the cooking. Interestingly, it’s the temple with the highest rate of pregnancies carried to term. I highly doubt I’ll want to retire there thought. But the Western temple is entirely upside down, which just sounds like a draining lifestyle to maintain. I’ll have to talk to Tenzin when the time comes, and figure out which temple is best for me.”

“I didn’t know about them changing the gendered systems.” Lee said. “That’s very progressive.”

“The air nation has always been the most progressive. There was never any homophobia or discrimination because that would literally go against everything we’re taught. To accept the flow of life, you know? But the progressiveness fucked us over in the end. Apparently our pacificist ways were too much to handle for the fire nation. They felt _threatened_.” Opal looked at Mako accusingly, making everyone laugh again.

“But there’s also air temple island. It’s the smaller of the five, and the newest, but I’m tempted to go there, just for easy access to the city. It sounds like the ideal place to live as a young person… But does that contradict the lifestyle of the monks? I don’t really know. Next year, Tenzin has offered me a place to learn all year round on the island, before our final year.”

“She doesn’t shut up about.” Bolin said fondly.

Opal pouted. “I’m just excited. Though, I’m not excited for the hard beds…”

“So, Asami will be a Kyoshi warrior, and Opal will be a monk. And Bolin will be a monk’s bride.” Mako listed off in his usual, flat way. “What about you, Wu?”

“Well, once this god awful compulsory education is finally over, I can rule full time.” He said. “So, I’ll do that. I have no interest in travelling. Tents are drab and cold. Palaces are warm and full of delicious food and silks. Of course, you’ll join me as my consort, Mako, but wait till I ask the question officially.”

Mako nodded. “Of course. My mission isn’t over till you dismiss me. I’ll be your bodyguard till the day I die, if I must.”

Everyone else’s eyebrows flew to the ceiling. Bolin let out a teary gasp. Did Mako know what a consort _was?_ Mako looked up at everyone in surprise.

“What?”

“I suppose I’ll stay in Zaofu.” Lee said. Asami was grateful he’d changed the subject. That was definitely a conversation for Mako and Wu to have in the privacy of their hotel room. “Work my way through the ranks. I imagine Kuvira will do the same.”

“She’s always wanted to be captain.” Opal nodded. “It seems highly likely that she will be. My mom wants her to be, too.”

“Hm. Then that’s that then.” Lee hummed. His eyes moved towards the empty seat on the table. Asami wished he wouldn’t say a thing about it, but the moment his eyes found Korra’s chair, she knew that he would. “And her?”

“Her?” Mako asked. Then his eyes found the chair, too. “Oh, I have no idea. What do you think Korra will do Asa—Uh, Bolin?”

“Nicely recovered, Babe.” Wu smiled, and Asami managed to laugh through the awkwardness.

Bolin stroked his chin with thought. “Hm… Probably avatar business, right? Maybe she should join you on your spiritual journey, Opal! Like a girl’s trip.”

“A spiritual journey isn’t a girl’s trip.” Opal said back, but she was smiling at Bolin. Asami never knew what she was thinking when it came to Opal’s romantic feelings. One second she was smiling at Bolin and looking at him like he was the light of her life, then the next she was yearning for Kuvira.

“So, you all still talk to her?” Lee asked, wrapping his arm around Asami’s shoulder. It was heavy. “Asami hasn’t been in touch with her at all. Where is she, anyway?” He looked around the room. “I can’t say I’m surprised she didn’t come, after everything I’ve heard.”

A cool silence passed over the table.

“What do you mean?” Bolin asked slowly.

“You know, with her being the anti-avatar.”

“Darling, don’t.” Asami whispered. Lee gave her a questioning look.

“Don’t what?”

“The anti- _what?_ ” Mako asked, a little louder than anyone else had been thus far.

Lee looked up at him in surprise. “You know, after she killed all those people? That’s what people call her. Asami hadn’t heard that before either.”

“Clearly someone has been hiding it from us.” Opal sighed, glancing towards where Korra and Kuvira were sat. “But if you must know, Lee, she’s sat over there. She just won’t sit with us because of, y’know.”

“Me.” Asami said to him quietly. He looked at her questioningly. “You know I told you about this.”

Lee turned around, looking over at where Korra and Kuvira sat. Asami didn’t look. Asami didn’t think she could look – and she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to or not. Unconsciously looking was different than just peering over, she reasoned.

After gauging Korra for a moment, he turned around. “She looks familiar.”

Asami flinched. She’d not forgotten about the supermarket meeting, but she’d forgotten that Lee had been there. Now it would seem like she was hiding something from him. Which, she kind of had been. _Fuck._

“Well, she is the avatar.” Wu said. Asami wondered if the usually so oblivious man had read her expression. She was grateful if he had. “I’m sure there’s been a picture of her somewhere or other.” He waved the whole thing off. “Not that it matters.”

“I’m glad she’s not sitting with us.” Lee announced proudly.

Bolin, who had been unsettlingly quiet, staring at Lee with a blank look, asked, “Why?”

“Why what? Oh, well, you know. I want you all to be safe. I’m surprised she’s even allowed in a public place. Is it true what they say, about people from the water tribes being savages?”

Asami’s mouth dropped open. She’d expected an awkward conversation brought about by Lee, but she hadn’t expected blatant _racism._ Bolin was stood up in an instant, his hand around the scuff of Lee’s collar, their faces inches apart. A vein popped near his wrist.

“Don’t say shit like that.” He growled. Asami wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen Bolin so angry.

“Bolin, put him down.” Asami said. “Lee didn’t know what he was talking about. He…” But how could Asami justify what he had said?

“Don’t defend him.” Bolin said, his hand still gripped around Lee’s collar.

“You’re making a scene.” She replied, looking desperately at Lee who was staring at Bolin in sheer shock.

“I was just asking.” Lee said, holding his hands up innocently. “It’s just something I heard. It doesn’t change the fact that she killed people.”

“We _all_ killed people.” Opal said. “Even me, and I’m an airbender. You’re out of line, Lee. Step down.”

“Bolin is the one holding _him._ ” Asami pointed out. More anger leaked into her voice than she intended, and most of it wasn’t targeted at Opal, but it probably came out that way. She was still bewildered that Lee would say such a thing – would even broach this topic of conversation with her friends. They were Korra’s friends first.

“Why are you defending him?” Opal snapped.

“Well, your boyfriend is making a scene.” She hissed back. Opal’s eyebrows raised.

“You can’t be serious. This doesn’t make you a good girlfriend, okay? It just makes you a shitty person.”

Asami raised her voice. The _nerve_ of Opal. “And don’t you think it’s a little rich calling _me_ a bad girlfriend? Or should we go ask Kuvira?”

“You _bitch._ ” Opal cried, and her hand was above the table, her legs sliding back into an airbending stance. Asami met her halfway, her years of martial arts training ready to be put to good use.

A loud, bear-like noise interrupted their fight.

“ _Arwoogh!_ ”

Everyone turned to look at the source of the noise – Naga. Asami hadn’t thought of the dog in months, and she immediately felt bad for it. At one point, she’d been taking on as many care responsibilities for the animal as Korra had. Those times were long since passed. What Asami did know, however, was that the dog wasn’t one to make such a noise. From the expression that Korra was wearing, the avatar knew that too.

“She’s giving birth.” Korra said frantically, turning to the people on the tables like they were an audience and she the star of a pantomime.

Asami blinked. Naga was pregnant. With _who?_

“What are you going to do?” Kuvira asked her. Asami stood up, approaching the two of them. She felt Lee follow behind, and no doubt the rest of them would follow her.

“I don’t know.” Korra looked stressed. As Asami got closer, she noticed the purple rings under Korra’s eyes and the hollowness in her cheeks. Her arms seemed smaller as well, like she’d lost muscle mass from not exercising. Asami wondered if she’d been a causer of those stress symptoms. Then, she reasoned that she probably wasn’t. Korra was the almighty avatar, after all. She was stressed about saving the world.

When Korra’s eyes met Asami’s, they didn’t falter. She was probably too consumed with the situation at hand to panic. Most of the grown ups had stayed in their seat, probably because of Korra’s newfound reputation, and probably because of the group of teenagers that had got up to assist her. She turned back to the dog and ran her hand up and down Naga’s stomach. It took an embarrassing amount of time for Asami to realise she was feeling the placenta inside Naga’s belly with her waterbending.

“It’s too early. They’re too small.” Korra sounded positively _shell-shocked._ Asami wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen the avatar in this state. Korra was usually, at least in her mind, happy or angry. Upset… She didn’t seem to get upset very often. Asami worried, for a split second, that Korra had been hiding those emotions from her. It was a pointless thing to think, and it didn’t change the fact that Asami had been hiding things from Korra, too. They were as bad as each other, at least in that regard. “It’s only been a couple of months.”

“Dogs only stay pregnant for a few months. Polar bear dogs are the same.” Asami said. She sounded less sympathetic than she would have, if it had been someone else. But it wasn’t someone else, so that was fine. “They’re probably okay. She’d just… Ready.”

Korra looked up at her with a dubious expression. “How do you know that?”

Asami rolled her eyes. “I read.”

“Of course.” Korra scoffed. “How could I forget?”

“Do you two have to be like this _now?_ ” Wu moaned. “The white horse is screaming.”

“She’s very obviously a polar bear dog.” Opal mumbled, but her eyes were staring straight at Kuvira. The metalbender had her hand at the bottom of Naga’s stomach, and was feeling around.

“I might have to cut.” Kuvira said. “I think Naga is in a lot of pain.”

Korra pressed a palm to where Kuvira was feeling. “Shit. You’re right.”

“I can make it as quick as possible.” The two were like a seamless team. Asami felt a throbbing of annoyance in her chest, but she pushed it down. She was _passed_ that. “If you use your waterbending to heal as I go, we can make this relatively painless. Afterwards, cauterise the wound.”

“I can do that.” Mako said, stepping forward.

Korra held up her palm. “Let me do this.”

It came out more like an order than a request. From somewhere behind her, Asami heard Lee scoff.

The operation of removing Naga’s babies from her stomach went far more smoothly than any birth Asami had ever seen before. Not that she’d seen many. Kuvira and Korra looked like they’d been performing such surgeries together their whole lives.

She was burning with something undeterminable at the end – she hated that Korra and Kuvira were friends. She hated it more than anything else. The little looks they’d give each other, the way their bodies moved fluidly around one another. She hadn’t the right to hate it anymore, but she did.

There ended up being four puppies. They were cute, if not a little slimy. If Asami had to hazard a guess at what breed the father of Naga’s children was, she imagined that he was a dalmatian. Three of the puppies came out white, with different patches of black covering their bodies. The last came out a light grey colour, with only a patch of white on his eye. They were each about the size of a football, so larger than normal puppies, but smaller than polar bear puppies.

Asami looked at Korra holding the grey one to her chest, giving it a very simpering look, and felt something tug in her chest. Something hot and irritating. It almost faded, but then Korra looked up at her and smiled a little, sweat on her brow, her hands dripping with dog juice, and there it was again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of the kyalin wedding and weve already had a birth. beautifully done. also we see u asami ;)
> 
> anyways!!! it's been eight months since i posted the first chapter. EIGHT MONTHS. 517 pages of a word document and countless hours/////// no ragrats baby


	47. "Some Murder Is Preservation, But It's Still Murder"

Once the four puppies were born, and Naga was asleep, Korra cradled three of them in her arms, whilst Kuvira held the last. The two were looking at each other proudly, and Asami wanted so desperately to tell them to stop, but she couldn’t – and not just because Korra wasn’t hers anymore. What Lee had said… As each second passed, she was finding it easier and easier to believe that he’d said it, and harder and harder to justify her own actions.

“What are you going to name them?” Kuvira was asking, but Asami was hardly paying attention. Her eyes were fixed on the side of Lee’s face. It seemed less handsome to her then, and more plain. It was as if the magic spell he’d put her under, the love potion’s effects, had worn off. He was just a regular guy, and he’d said something unforgiveable, unsalvageable. And she’d practically _let him_. Guilt curled in her got like gone-off milk.

He turned to her and smiled.

“What’s wrong?” He said. She couldn’t believe he had the nerve to ask. But then again, why wouldn’t he? She’d enabled his behaviour. She was almost as bad as he was. “Is she making you uncomfortable? Do you want to go?”

Asami heard Korra’s voice faintly, as if in the distance. She was saying something about letting the people who take the puppies name them, since there was no way she could look after them in the coming months. But wasn’t Korra staying at the manor? Asami had thought she was, but maybe she wasn’t. Maybe she was going back to Republic City, somewhere Asami might bump into her again…

“Asami?” At first, she thought it was Lee that had spoken to her, but his face was turned in the direction of the voice, shrivelled with unhidden distaste. She turned to it, shocked to see that Korra was the one speaking to her. Her shock duplicated when she proposed her next question, “Do you… Well, I mean… Would you like one the puppies? I know you can take care of them, after all.”

She was holding up the grey puppy, with the white spot on his eye. Her own face was turned away, as if she couldn’t bring herself to look at Asami, but the puppy looked at her with big, puppy-dog eyes, and she felt something in her gut sink.

Korra looked neither hopeful nor angry. Asami reasoned that giving her one of the puppies was logical – Korra knew that she could take care of a dog, since she’d cared for Naga. She reasoned that was why, and yet something burnt in her chest. Anger towards herself, perhaps?

“Oh, Korra…” She murmured. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and she looked away. She knew Korra would probably feel hurt, and that feeling would only magnify once she found out what Lee had said about her. Asami couldn’t be around when that happened. She was a coward. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Korra said quickly. “I’m sure I can find them a home otherwise. Thanks, though.”

Asami wanted to yell, but she couldn’t very well do that at a wedding.

Suddenly, she grabbed Lee by the wrist and began to tug the man over to the other side of the room. She couldn’t bear to be in Korra’s presence any longer. She didn’t know what to say or how to act, and she didn’t want to be there when Korra started to hate her. She didn’t want to look at that.

Lee looked baffled, and she wondered, briefly, if she’d ever grabbed his arm in such a way before.

“What the fuck, Asami?” Lee asked, once she’d stopped dragging him. They were at the other side of the room, in a small alcove that was hidden from the large majority of guests.

“I just don’t get why you’d _say_ that. About the people from the water tribes.” Asami said to him angrily. “It’s _racist,_ Lee. You said something that was really, really not okay! How can I talk to my friends the same after this?”

Lee looked at her incredulously. “You still _want_ to be friends with those people?”

“W-What?” Asami was taken aback. Out of all the things she thought he might say, that was not it. In fact, she’d half expected an apology.

“They basically attacked me! I thought Bolin was cool, but… Yeah, no. There’s no way I’m going to allow you to hang out with those people. It’s just not safe for you.”

“ _Allow me?_ ” She growled.

“Yeah, allow you. As your boyfriend, I want to protect you. And sometimes I have to be the bad guy and put my foot down.” He folded his arms. Asami couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“So, first you were racist, and now you’re my _father._ ” She concluded, letting out a dry laugh.

“Don’t compare me to Hiroshi.” Lee said. His voice was quiet and foreign to Asami. He took a menacing step forward, and Asami walked back one. They were now in the eyeline of most of the guests, though thankfully nobody was looking. There was something in his eyes that she didn’t like. His hand reached out and wrapped around her wrist, though not tight enough to hurt. “I love you, Asami. He never loved you. I want what’s best for you.”

Asami had never believed him less.

“You act like him.” She said. “I don’t think being possessive is cute, Lee. And that thing about the water tribes? He used to say things like that all the time, about the southern tribes but... That we were better than them, because they were poor. He’s who you sound like, Lee. He never called them _savages_ , though. I can’t believe you… Why would you…” She was still in a state of disbelief, though this time more at herself. “And I just sat there.”

“Because you knew I was right.” Lee said.

Something in those words made Asami snap. It wasn’t that Lee had said something unforgiveable, because at that point, he already had and this was more than that. By being his girlfriend, she was already associated with what he had said. By sitting there like a fool once he’d said it and not calling him out, she was already pinned by others to think the same way. But him saying that she believed it was different.

Maybe, once upon a time, she had thought such things. Her father had always told her that those from the Southern water tribe were poor and therefore worthy of nothing, and when she’d been younger, she’d believed him. But she couldn’t believe that now. And it wasn’t even because of Korra. It was because of Senna’s welcoming face and Tonraq’s kind smile, and the home they’d invited her into. It was Katara, who had nursed Pabu back to health, and Kya, who had taught Asami’s favourite subject to her for years and years and years. She was filled with an anger directed only towards herself, but she might as well take it out on the source.

Her hand raised, and she struck Lee across the face.

“Don’t feel bad about it, Korra.” Opal said, once Asami had walked away. “I don’t think Asami is feeling herself today, or at least…” She trailed off. Korra simply let out a sigh. It was a long shot asking Asami to take one of the puppies anyway, but Korra knew they’d be in good care if she had. It would probably be better if they went to one of her friends instead anyway, so Naga would at least see her puppies sometime.

“So, you’re definitely giving them away, then?” Mako asked, an eyebrow raised. “I would have thought you’d want to raise them yourself.”

Korra would have, if the circumstances were different.

“I can’t.” She sighed. “I—”

“Avatar! I gave you explicit instructions about your dog _not_ giving birth at my wedding.” It was Lin. Korra gulped. She was sort of hoping that her metalbending instructor would coast around this event and not notice. They’d tried to keep it in one corner. “And you even made it a _scene!_ Couldn’t you have done this outside? Or waited till after the ceremony? Everything has been postponed by half an hour!”

“Now, Lin, be nice.” Kya teased. She was attached to Lin’s arm like a fifth limb. “That was some amazing waterbending, Korra. I take it you’ve been having some lessons from my mother.”

Korra smiled at her, scratching the back of her head with the hand that wasn’t cradling a puppy. They were still blind, as all puppies are for a little while, and the other three were pressed against Naga’s stomach. Kuvira must have been talking to Opal or Bolin. It hurt Korra to know the puppies couldn’t stay there with their mother. “Yeah. Just a few lessons.”

“Well, you’ve come a long way.” She said. “I’m sure your parents are proud of you.”

Korra didn’t know whether or not that was the case, but she told herself quickly that she didn’t care. She hadn’t needed parents before, and she didn’t need them now.

“So, who are you going to give the puppies too?” Opal asked. “I’d take one, but I’m not sure how well they’d work at Zaofu. We have a lot of cats. Oh, and don’t dogs need the great outdoors? It might be hard for them to get that on the platform.“

Kuvira sighed, nodding at Opal. “You’re right. I’d take one, but…”

“No.” Korra shook her head. “It’s okay, guys. Don’t sweat it.”

“Well, _we’ll_ take one!” Wu announced. “The pup will be raised in the absolute best conditions. They’ll be loved, and walked every day, and be afforded any food they could so desire. And we’ll throw parties for them! And banquets!”

Korra raised an eyebrow at Wu. “You really want one?”

“Well, of course.” Wu smiled. “I need to see how Mako will handle children.”

Mako nodded. “Of course. If I still work for you when you provide the Earth Kingdom an heir, I will need to protect them as well. There’s a clause in my contract.”

Wu raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, before shrugging. Korra giggled. The two were an odd pair. On the bright side, she knew that Mako would have the sense to make sure the dog was cared for, and with Wu as his boyfriend, he’d definitely have the means to do so. Plus, she’d probably get to see the puppy at least some of the time, if it went to live with Wu and Mako.

“Well, sure.” Korra said. “Which one would you like?”

“That one.” Wu said immediately. He was pointing towards the runt. It was a small, whiney little thing. Korra thought his pick was perfect.

“You can have them tomorrow then, before I set off.”

“Where are you going?” Mako asked.

Korra sighed. “I’m not sure yet. It’s just. I can’t stay here. I have to do _something_ , you know? What kind of avatar wouldn’t?”

She also – and far more importantly – didn’t think she could spend another night under the same roof as her parents.

“Oh.” She realised, turning to Lin and Kya. The two were laughing about something. “Would you two like one, as a wedding gift?”

“You’re really going to dump one on us and call it a gift?” Lin said tightly. “Anyway, there’s no way that we can—”

“Yes, we would _love_ one.” Kya announced, smiling brightly and pulling Korra into a hug. “I was hoping you would ask.” She turned back towards Lin. “Which one should we have? The little one is already taken, so pick one of the other three.”

Somewhere from behind Korra, she heard Wu and Mako discussing the animal they’d agreed to adopt.

“We will call him Smooch Pooch.” Wu was saying proudly.

“We categorically will not.” Mako shot back.

Korra found herself smiling at the two of them.

“Bolin, would you like one?” She asked. “I know you can take care of one. Plus, if you’re staying in Ba Sing Se, it can be near his brother.”

Bolin’s eyes turned disk-like, two saucers staring up at Korra like she was the whole world. He picked the woman up by wrapping his arms around her hips and cried, “I love you! I love you!”

Korra laughed, patting his head. “I love you too, bud.”

She turned to the last one left. It would have been her first pick, and a sadness irked in her chest to think she’d have to part with it – and the others. She had no idea who could take that one. She’d sort of run out of people. The little thing, the grey one with the white spot, was staring up at Korra with her blind eyes, whimpering softly.

“Damn it.” She muttered. What was she going to do? She almost wanted to keep the little girl.

“I’ll take the last one, if you don’t mind.” A booming voice announced. For a split-second, Korra thought it was Tenzin, but the voice was too gruff to belong to the airbending master. She turned around to reveal Bumi, and Korra immediately knew why she’d thought of Tenzin. He was also Kya’s brother, so it made sense that he was at the wedding. Korra hadn’t seen the man in an age and a half.

“You can take care of her?”

“I’ll raise her as a fine hunting hound.” He promised. “Boudica will be her name. Boudica the Mighty!”

“Well,” Korra shrugged. She was out of options. “Okay then—”

A sharp cracking noise hit her ears, and immediately she looked up, ready to spring into avatar-style action. The sight before her wasn’t exactly what she expected, however. Lee was facing them, stood at the other side of the room, his face twisted in shock with a bright pink mark appearing on his cheek, and the one that had hit him was… Asami?

Korra blinked.

“Ah. Good.” Bolin said quietly. “I was hoping she’d do that.”

“Me too.” Opal whispered.

Mako and Wu were playing with Smooch Pooch, and hadn’t heard the slap.

“He’s that bad? Did he hurt her?” Korra asked then, whipping around to them. “Kuvira said he was nice.”

“He _was_ nice _._ ” Opal said. Her eyes were filled with something – fear? Worry? Just what had Lee done? Was he hurting Asami? Korra wouldn’t be able to forgive him if he had been. It wasn’t that she still cared for the girl, because she didn’t, but she also didn’t want any hurt to befall her either. After threatening her life, it was the least that Korra could wish for her. She was the avatar, sworn to protect everyone. That included Asami. “But he…”

“He what?” Korra demanded.

“What did he say?” Kuvira asked. Clearly she didn’t know either. “It must have been bad to rile you two softies up.”

“He… He said something about Korra.” Bolin said after a moment. “Something… Unforgiveable.”

Ah, so that was it. Korra sighed, shaking her head. “No doubt an idea planted by Asami. I doubt that’s what made Asami hit him. Maybe he just tried to cop a feel. It’s a little inappropriate to make a scene at an event like this, though. She should know better.”

“Says you.” Kuvira quipped.

Korra smirked at her friend. “Whatever could you mean?”

“Well, first it was Pabu’s funeral, and just then your dog literally gave—”

“It wasn’t an idea planted by Asami!” Opal said loudly. “She wouldn’t ever think such a thing. I know she wouldn’t. I don’t know why she didn’t…” Opal’s face was twisted with anger and hurt. Korra tilted her head. Now she was just confused.

“What did he say exactly?” She asked. She had no idea what would possibly cause this reaction. Something homophobic, perhaps.

“He asked if it was true.” Bolin said shakily. “If people from the Water tribes were… Were savages.”

Kuvira’s eyes widened in shock, and Korra watched the reaction. It took a second for the words to sink in, to grasp their true meaning.

“Wait.” She said. She tilted her head around to see where Lee and Asami were. They were just… Stood. Asami’s hand was still in the air, shaking. With anger or fear? Anger, she decided. Or hoped. “He said that? Asami’s boyfriend just said that? And what did Asami say?”

“I think she was just in shock.” Opal said quickly.

“She defended him.” Bolin said firmly, his eyes unwavering. “Or, she didn’t attack him. She attacked Opal instead. Called her a bad girlfriend, something about Kuvira. She should have said something.”

Kuvira stiffened at the side of them, but Korra could hardly bring herself to care about that.

“I need to go speak to Asami.” She announced.

Opal looked startled. “Korra—”

“—No. Let me do this.”

She was walking over to them before she really had a grasp of the situation. She wanted to ask Asami something. She just didn’t know what. Maybe she wanted to know if they talked about racist things behind everyone’s back, if Asami had always thought that way about Korra and her people. No, Korra wouldn’t believe that.

Vaguely, Korra remembered a comment Asami had made a long time ago, about Korra being from the Southern Water tribe. It was on the first day they’d met, and at the time, Korra hadn’t even known what the water tribes were. She hadn’t realised it might be founded in racism, and had never reflected on it till then…

Korra had barely time to process this thought, because as soon as she’d made it over to the pair, Lee’s eyes landed on her and his face twisted in a sneer. A pompous sneer. It reminded Korra of Asami when they first met.

“Lee, I’m going back to the room.” Asami was saying; she hadn’t seen Korra. “I can’t… Just… Come up later, okay? Enjoy the ceremony.”

“Oh, I will.” He said. His eyes were still looking at Korra, telling the avatar just how much he meant what he was saying. “I hope you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me, darling.”

“It’s not me that needs to forgive you.” She shook her head, before turning around. Green eyes met blue. They were twisted in hatred. Korra didn’t know if it was directed at her or Lee, or someone else entirely.

“Asami.” She said, but there was nothing else for her to say.

“Korra.” She breathed. Her face twisted into an emotion that was entirely foreign to Korra. Guilt, maybe. “I— You—”

_“Can everyone please get to their seats! The ceremony is about to start!”_

“I can’t do this.” Asami said placidly, before turning from the room and leaving the temple. They’d been right next to the door, and her exit was as smooth as a knife through butter. Blue eyes watched her go. Korra couldn’t help but think there was a conversation that ought to have happened, some sort of communication between them, but it hadn’t. She sighed. That fact didn’t surprise her in the least.

She made her way to her seat, and sat down. It was in between Bolin and Kuvira, and Korra found her mind drifting from Asami and moving towards Opal. The girl was speaking at the wedding, as a small opening talk about love and marriage. It had – according to Kuvira – been arranged because Lin felt bad about being a negligent aunt, and Kya had offered this as a solution.

Opal looked nervous, Korra thought. A speech about love and commitment probably would be hard for her to make, in her current position.

“When I think about who I want my spouse to be…” Opal began, smiling brightly. Korra felt Bolin perk up at the side of her. On her other side, she heard Kuvira groan softly. Korra decided, in that moment, that she probably could have picked a better seat. “I think of someone strong. Someone tall. Someone who’s…” Her voice faltered. Korra knew this wasn’t going to go well. “Someone who’s serious. And ambitious, and driven, and cares about things even if it doesn’t seem that way.”

Korra made eye contact with Opal, and mouthed the single word, _no._

“Someone who does their hair well, who cares about appearances. Someone who… Someone who would look after a baby kitten who had fallen off the side of Zaofu. Someone who would nurse that kitten back to health.”

“That’s kinda random…” A man whispered nearby.

From the look on Bolin’s face, Korra knew he thought the same. He was probably only half of the qualities that Opal had listed, and was probably weighing it all up in his mind. And with Asami’s earlier comment…

Korra couldn’t even bring herself to see how Kuvira was reacting. A year ago, she might have presumed it would be with smugness, but now, it was probably horror.

“And those qualities, I know my aunt possesses. Which is why I know she will make Kya a very happy woman. And if she doesn’t, you can bring her to me and I’ll sort her out!” She announced, and there was a laugh. Tenzin coughed near the front. “With the way of peaceful airbending.” She brought her palms together. “Namaste.”

Korra found herself chuckling, but the thing Bolin said next stopped her instantly.

“I guess I wasn’t good enough.” He whispered.

Fierce protectiveness came over Korra. She grabbed him by the shoulder and shook her head, his eyes meeting hers. “It’s not about being good enough. The heart doesn’t give a shit about that.” His eyes widened, but quietly, he nodded. There were tears lining his eyelashes, yet he managed to keep them in for the ceremony.

Opal came to sit next to Bolin once she’d finished. Korra thanked the spirits that she didn’t say anything. She probably knew she didn’t have to.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful, to put it shortly. Korra found herself smiling through Lin and Kya’s vows, the two holding hands and looking at one another like they were the only two people in the room. Korra hadn’t expected Lin to get so sentimental, but she was practically crying by the end of her speech, and Kya leant forward and kissed her cheek. It was very sweet.

Korra had never thought about marriage particularly, but these two made her want it.

After the ceremony, Korra decided that the best thing to do would be to return to her hotel room. Her mother had wanted Korra to stay in the manor – it was only a half hour drive from the temple, after all – but Lin and Kya had practically rented out a section of the hotel and Korra was going to take any opportunity she could to get away from her parents.

The room was large, with a double bed in the centre, and very much constituted the typical hotel room that Korra pictured. It had cream walls, a fluffy carpet, and white sheets on the bed. There was a mirror, a small wardrobe, and even a kettle and a hairdryer. She had already eaten the biscuits that came on the little tray. The attached bathroom was very regular as well – a sink, a bath and shower, a toilet, and those little travel-size bottles of shampoo and conditioner that Korra had obviously deposited into her bag.

She ended up laying on her bed for twenty minutes, to mull. She couldn’t believe that Lee had said that about her. Or… Maybe she could. She didn’t know him at all, after all. Didn’t Asami have better taste than that? There was a chance that he’d never said something like this before, but were those events ever really isolated? And even if it was isolated, it was still unforgivable.

Well, unforgiveable or not, if he apologised to her then she would forgive him. Perhaps he’d said it in the heat of the moment, thinking that Korra’s friends – none of whom were from the water tribes – would support him. She could forgive him just once, as long as she never forgot. As long as she never had to see his stupid pasty face again.

Asami was a different case. At first, Korra was shocked to hear that she’d said nothing. Hurt, even. Asami had cared for her for so long, or at least she had claimed to, but she hadn’t reacted like Bolin or Opal. Then again, Lee wasn’t Bolin or Opal’s boyfriend.

But she had hit him.

Korra caught herself from falling down that tunnel of overthinking. She had no idea why Asami hit him. It might have been an unrelated matter. Korra highly doubted it, but she’d given Asami the benefit of the doubt before and it hadn’t paid off – or had she? It had only been a few months since they were together, but it felt like eons ago. Korra could hardly remember what had been said. Reflecting on herself in recent months though, there was a tiny chance that she hadn’t been completely in the right.

“Ah. What the fuck.” She muttered. She needed to find Asami, to talk to her at least. They were never very good at talking to each other, especially when the situation needed it, and Korra wasn’t going to make a mistake like that again, even if they were only ever to be friends.

She got up off the bed, a bedsheet angel laying where she’d been, and brushed her clothes down. Checking herself out in the mirror, she was definitely presentable enough to move around the hotel – even if her suit was a little creased – and she opened the door to the hotel room.

Asami was stood there.

“Asami.” Korra caught herself before she started stammering in surprise. “I was just coming to look for you.”

“I’m sorry about what Lee said.” She said immediately. “That was… Unforgiveable. I don’t… I should have said something to him as soon as he did, but I was so surprised, and then suddenly him and Bolin were… Anyway, that’s just an excuse. I’m sure Opal told you what happened. I’m sorry.”

Korra paused. She hadn’t really expected an apology from Asami. She’d expected one from Lee.

“Is your boyfriend not going to say sorry?” She asked tersely.

Asami looked surprised for a moment, before her expression twisted into a muted anger. Korra didn’t think too hard about it. Her eyes were attempting to trail down the exposed flesh that Asami’s dress was showing, but she tried to train them on Asami’s eyes. They seemed… Conflicted. Korra wondered about what. About Lee, maybe? Would she break up with him? Korra thought that she would, that she must. If someone said something discriminatory, even if it wasn’t about one of her exes, Korra would end any relationship she had with them.

“He’s not going to.” She said quietly, turning her face from Korra’s. “He…”

“Hm.” Korra grunted in understanding. She had to restrain herself from calling him a prick. She was sorely tempted. “And that’s why you hit him?”

“More or less. You saw that?”

Korra nodded.

“I didn’t want anyone to see that.” She admitted. “But, I guess I made a scene.”

“You did.” Korra smirked, folding her arms. “Taking after me.”

These words didn’t ease the tension Asami was exuding in the least. Instead, it seemed to worsen her guilt. She gritted her teeth, and it almost looked like she was about to cry, but whether or not that was a trick of the light, Korra couldn’t be sure.

“I really am sorry, Korra.” She mumbled.

“I believe you.” Korra sighed. “You’ll break up with him then?”

Asami paused, before relenting. “Yeah. I can’t stay with him after this.”

Korra didn’t want to admit it, but she was happy to hear Asami say that. Sure, it would have been preferable for Asami to just outright defend her at the time, but she wasn’t some damsel in distress who’s honour needed protecting, and the last person who needed to defend her was the woman she’d threatened to kill four months prior. Korra was willing to put it behind her.

“So, the girl you’re with threatens to kill you, and the next dude is a racist. Tough luck, Sami.” Korra grinned, and despite her look of surprise Asami grinned too, lightly tapping Korra’s shoulder with her fingers.

“It’s hardly the same thing.”

“Yeah.” Korra’s smile faltered. “Yeah, I know.”

“Korra, listen—”

“Wait, no. You listen first.” Korra said quickly, before blushing. “Uh, sorry. It’s just… Let’s be friends, okay? Like, actual, I-can-be-in-your-presence friends, and just get over that whole… Thing. Okay? I mean, you’ve clearly moved on—” At this, Asami visibly winced “—And I have too, so. We can be friends. We can talk things out like normal people. We are grown-ups now, after all.”

Asami smirked. “I don’t think adults call themselves grown-ups.”

“Oh, I’m sorry princess.” The old nickname slipped out before Korra could stop it. “I meant _adults._ ”

“I’m sorry about not giving you enough of my time.” Asami said sincerely. “I should have… But I didn’t. I was so caught up with trying to sell the business that I was just a terrible, uh, almost-girlfriend.”

Korra thought back to her brief fling with Ginger, when she’d still gone to normal high school. “To be fair, I’ve had worse almost-girlfriends.”

“And I wish I could go back and do things differently, but it’s too late for that.” Asami sighed. “It’s too late for a lot of things, I think. It looks like I’m going to need to apologise to Opal, as well.”

“Yeah. Not cool with the Kuvira comment.” Korra remembered Bolin’s face during the ceremony. “He is totally on to them now.”

“In all fairness—” Asami spoke up, but caught herself. “Yeah, okay. It still wasn’t my thing to say.”

“Yeah.” Korra shook her head. In a way, it was probably good that Bolin would finally know the truth. She didn’t want her friends to be walking around eggshells for the rest of their lives. “And for what it’s worth, I want to apologise for everything I did, too. Especially on that day.”

They both knew which day she meant.

“It’s okay.” Asami sighed. “Like you said, I’ve moved on. Thanks for apologising, though.”

“Damn.” Korra grinned. “Way to rub it in. But yeah, I guess we just weren’t meant to be.”

An odd look overcame Asami’s expression, and the next thing she knew Korra found herself pinned against the wall of the hotel corridor. Asami looked down at her with unreadable eyes. Korra blinked. A finger stroked over her bottom lip before it was replaced by a pair of painted lips – Asami’s painted lips. Korra’s brain was struggling to keep up with what was happening. Asami’s other hand was pressed on the wall at her side, and Korra was sure she’d never been so deliciously trapped. Not by Asami. She leant down more deeply and kissed her with fervour, and Korra found herself sinking into the hold Asami had around her. It felt like old times. It felt warm and familiar, like coming home.

“Wait,” She said, pulling back, “You’re still with Lee.”

“Just… Shut up.” Asami muttered. “Like that’s been stopping anyone else.”

Korra found she couldn’t argue with that logic. Her lips found Asami’s again, and this time they were more desperate. Teeth clashed against teeth, and her fingers were entangling in Asami’s hair, pulling lightly and making Asami moan into her mouth. Korra had missed that noise. She trailed her kisses from Asami’s lips down her jaw, briefly biting the earlobe and causing Asami to take a sharp intake of breath, before she settled in the crook of Asami’s collarbone. Korra was surrounded by the scent of an unfamiliar perfume. It wasn’t the usual jasmine. Did she wear this for Lee?

Something spiked in Korra. Her hands became a little more daring. She moved from Asami’s hair down to her waist, feeling the skin under her palms. The skin that _Lee_ had touched. Racist, disgusting, milk-flavoured Lee. Korra bit down on Asami’s neck, causing the girl to keel into her. She would make sure Lee knew where his girlfriend had been. With a _savage,_ he might say.

“Korra…” Asami groaned.

Her name had never sounded so good. She kissed over the top of Asami’s dress, her lips tracing where she knew Asami’s nipples were underneath, enjoying the soft strokes in her hair, Asami’s hands pleading her to keep going. Her hands moved too, moving from Asami’s waist to her hips, giving them a possessive squeeze. They probably shouldn’t do this on the corridor, but Asami nor Korra could care in that moment. They were so caught up in the sensation of one another.

Korra’s hands moved down even lower, to Asami’s round, firm ass, but as soon as Korra squeezed the muscle there, Asami let out a yelp. One that did not indicate arousal. Immediately, Korra took her hand away.

“Are you okay?” She asked, but Asami didn’t look okay. Not in the least. Horror had overcome her features, and she was stepping back, back and away from Korra. She hit the wall directly in front of Korra’s field of view, a look of sheer dread in her eyes.

“This was a mistake.” She mumbled, almost to herself, before she walked away from Korra, moving so quickly she almost stumbled and fell. She moved with considerably less grace than her exit from the wedding.

Korra watched her go in shock.

Once the shock had passed, it was replaced by something else. Indignation. Indignation that transitioned into anger quicker than Korra could stop it. How _dare_ she? Did she… Why did she think she could just do that?

“What the fuck.” Korra muttered.

She would never go so far as to say she was entitled to Asami. Not really. Asami was a woman of the earth, not of someone else. But she had a boyfriend, and if she truly wanted to stand by that then she would never have kissed Korra. If anything, Korra should have pushed away, but she didn’t because… Well, because she was so surprised!

Korra was the _avatar._ The avatar didn’t…

Korra let out a growl, losing her train of thought. She stormed back into her hotel room, intent on running her face under the cold tap.

The water didn’t feel cold enough. She grabbed the metal body of the tap and tried to squeeze more water out (she knew it would be in vain, of course, because that’s not at all how taps work), and to her surprise, she felt the tap snap under her strength. The end of it fell into the bowl of the sink.

“Was that… Metalbending?” She muttered, staring in awe at her palm.

“No, just foolish brute force.” A voice said from behind her.

Korra practically jumped out of her skin, twirling around to see the source of the voice. A woman stood in the bathroom with Korra. At once, Korra knew she was an airbender. She had the blue arrow tattoo, poking over a shaved forehead, and she wore clothes in the style of the old monks. It was nothing like the new red skin-tight suits they wore, but Korra imagined they were traditional in some form or another.

She knew who it was without having to ask.

“Kuruk said I’d need to be able to airbend to see you?”

Yangchen raised her eyebrows. “You knew it was me… Good, I suppose. It saves me the strife. Although, I was hoping Kuruk would have guided you to a point where you weren’t snapping taps. And I don’t need to wait for you to know how to airbend. Don’t be absurd. I was planning on speaking to you in _this_ decade.”

“ _Guided_ me?” Korra scoffed, choosing pointedly to ignore that last remark. “He spoke to me for all of ten minutes then vanished.”

“I see.” Yangchen frowned. “He grows more foolish each century, it appears. You obviously need more help than that.”

“Obviously?” Korra spluttered, anger bubbling to her surface. “And do you have any right to say that about the man who’s life you ruined?”

Yangchen rolled her eyes. “So, he’s told you his sob story. I admit there is some truth to it, but the time before mine was filled with war and blood, and the time after me wasn’t. I did what I did, and I wouldn’t take any of it back. The spirits, however… I agree with Kuruk for once, there. They needed tending to.”

“So, why didn’t you?” Korra demanded.

Yangchen furrowed her brow. “You take an eager interest in the past.”

“Well, I… It’s _my_ past too.”

“Hm. That is true.” Yangchen sighed. “But in your case, my past is not what will help you. You must heed my warning, and follow my advice.”

Korra folded her arms. “Why?”

“ _Why?”_ Yangchen repeated, incredulous. “Don’t act like a petulant child. You’re of age. You—”

“Why should I listen to someone who’s never spoken to me before, never reached out to me before? At least I know Kyoshi and Aang made an effort. But you—The only thing I know about you, like, actually know, is what Kuruk told me.” Korra pointed out. “Why should I listen to you?”

Yangchen’s lip twitched. Slowly, she said, “Tell me, child. What do they call you?”

“Call me…?”

“You don’t know?”

“Know what?” Korra demanded. “What does _who_ call me?”

“It’s a new nickname you’ve been coined. I’m surprised Kuruk didn’t say so. Perhaps he thought he ought to be considerate of your emotions. He is weak, after all, but I am not. I will tell you truthfully, what the people of these lands know you as.” She almost sneered, though not at all how Lee had – she did it with all the poise of a noblewoman. It wasn’t an expression Korra could imagine a monk making. “ _Anti-avatar._ ”

“Anti… What?” Korra asked, frowning. “I’ve never heard someone call me that.”

“Well, they do.” She sighed. “After all those people you killed.”

The bubbled of rage popped inside her. “Which people? I killed n—”

“Hiroshi Sato’s men.” Yangchen said. “The avatar is tasked with bringing peace to both worlds, and with the split worlds in such a state, humankind roaming both sides of the veil, it has never been so important. There are many people who think you handled yourself improperly. Nay, inhumanly, during those events. And I’m one of them.”

“So what?” Korra said sharply. “So you yell at me and then never speak to me again? In case you hadn’t noticed, they _attacked my school_. There were children there. Children as young as five or six.”

“It is easy to debilitate someone without ending their life.” Yangchen said coldly.

Korra opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again.

“Many of your friends managed it. I admit, a few lives here and there would have been unavoidable. Unlike Aang, I’m an air acolyte that recognises the importance of life, but equally the importance of death. Some murder is preservation, but it’s still murder.” Yangchen sighed. “I killed when I was your age, too, and I wish I hadn’t. I’m unlike Kyoshi, as well. I feel remorse like an air acolyte, I just can’t seem to act like one.”

“I didn’t ask.” Korra muttered, but she was listening to what Yangchen had been saying. It was the most interesting thing the woman had spouted so far, after all.

“Tell me, avatar Korra. Do you think those people worked for Hiroshi because they were all evil? Do you think they saw him plundering towns and villages, gathering resources for his weapons, doing everything illegally, and decided that he was the man they wanted to follow? Not all benders go to the academy, but most do. Do you think those that were attacking the place they used to study _wanted_ to do so?”

“Well, I—”

“They didn’t. This world is impoverished. That is not a fault of your own. Infertile lands cover this earth, from years and years of hurt spirits and bloodshed. Hiroshi Sato goes from town to town, collects what he wants from those people, be it cattle to skin for leather or weapons to melt down into valuable resources, and once he’s finished doing that, he offers people a position in his forces. He’s cleverer than the bandits in my day. He knows not to burn down the towns, not to harm the children and rape the women. Everyone has a use to him, in the end. The able-bodied men and women come with him, without raising any questions. The children and others that stay work the land, and pray that Hiroshi doesn’t return for more. Sometimes he does, sometimes he doesn’t.”

Korra hadn’t known that. The thought frustrated her. She had never considered where those people came from. It seemed silly to her now, but she truly had assumed that they were all evil, that they were born evil and deserved to be cut down. But…

“How do you know all that?” She asked sharply. “Are you making this up? Is this a little guilt trip into making me a goody-goody avatar.”

Yangchen looked at Korra in muted surprise, before letting out another exhale of air. She turned and stared at herself in the mirror. Korra found it… eery.

“I suppose Kuruk explained to you about the afterlife, at least a little. If you lived well, you will live alongside those that lived well beside you for the rest of eternity. Of course, being the avatar, your duties never really stop, but…” She turned back to look at Korra. “I never had anyone beside me, so I stand alone now.”

Korra remembered what Kuruk had said, about the regret. She knew in that moment that Yangchen had felt it too.

“But the people I saved. They were important to me.” Her resolve was crisp. She’d had hundreds of years to solidify it after all. “I watched them, then I watched their children, then their children’s children, and so forth. Every act of kindness their descendants performed, I knew, without me, would never have happened. That is the eternity I have consigned myself too. Many of the towns that Hiroshi attacked were in the East. Those are my people. I can vouch for their goodness of heart. They weren’t killers.”

“They were just trying to bring money home to their families?” Korra asked weakly.

“Money, food, clothes, resources for buildings. He promised them a whole array of things.” Yangchen sighed sadly. “Of course, he never intended to follow through with those arrangements. They believed him regardless.”

“They weren’t… evil?” Korra gritted her teeth. For the first time since that day, guilt gnawed at her stomach. “What did I _do?_ ”

Yangchen put a cold hand on Korra’s shoulder. She realised then that Yangchen wasn’t like Kuruk. She was a bodied person, not translucent. It was like she’d come back to life. Korra almost recoiled, but the sick feeling in her stomach and chest prevented her from moving.

“Thankfully, nothing that cannot be redeemed.”

Korra sighed, looking at herself in the mirror, just as Yangchen had done a moment before. At that point in time, she forgot about Asami, about the others. All she saw was a killer. The _anti-avatar._

“Tell me.” She turned to Yangchen with her old fierceness, the fierceness she’d held before everything had started to hurt. “Tell me how to make this right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i present smooch pooch as a viable dog name i get mocked


	48. "Good Girl"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse, abusive relationships, emotional manipulation/gaslighting

Asami’s heart was pounding as she ran silently through the corridors of the small hotel. It wasn’t the nicest place on the planet, but it wasn’t an igloo and for that, Asami was grateful.

The cold might have been nice then however, for her skin prickled with heated embarrassment. She couldn’t believe she’d kissed Korra. It was like something had come over her. Something hot and burning and something that definitely didn’t want to be Korra’s friend. Something that wanted _more._

She came to a slow stop. That wasn’t right. She should be Korra’s friend. She should try, at the very least. Even if it wasn’t what she wanted, it was what the group needed. And she wanted to stay friends with the group, despite everything, and despite what Lee had said.

With despair, she realised she might have just ruined any chance she had at being Korra’s friend.

She groaned, slumping against the wall. She was a corridor or so away from her room, but the prospect of returning there, of returning to Lee, was not one she found particularly appetising. Instead, she let out a long sigh.

Opal, was who she should go to. She was effectively Asami’s best friend, but she’d gone completely out of line with everything she’d said that day, and now visiting Opal probably wasn’t on the table. It hadn’t been her place to say it. The ceremony ended over an hour ago, so the airbender was more than likely in her room, and Asami was the last person she’d want to see. By the sounds of it, she needed to have a talk with Bolin.

Asami sighed. It would have to wait till morning. Interrupting their break up – if they even were going to break up – would probably not be a good idea, especially if Bolin asked her exactly what she had meant earlier, when she’d mentioned Kuvira. Still, she knew Opal, and Opal was good and honest and true. She just wasn’t sure if she loved her boyfriend anymore. She had cheated, but…

Asami groaned. She was starting to think the world wasn’t made of good and evil, but of a mixture of seedy, seedy greys.

She slogged her way to the hotel room. With any luck, Lee would be asleep. It was only around nine however so the chances were somewhat slim. A girl could hope.

Her hopes turned out to be in vain. Lee was sat on their bed, looking at the mirror with contempt. Asami knew better than to think it was at himself. He’d shown his true colours that day.

“Lee, we need to talk.” She said as soon as she was securely inside. The door clicked behind her. He turned to look at her, and his eyes flashed with something she’d seen only in her father, something bad. Without thinking, she took a cautious step back. He stood up, approaching like a panther, and before she could move away he’d grabbed her by the wrist.

“Damn right we do. Where the hell have you been?” He snapped. His voice had twisted into something horrid and angry. He turned to face her sharply, and for a second, Asami actually thought he was going to hit her, but he didn’t. Of course he didn’t.

“I went to see Korra.” She said honestly.

Lying wasn’t good in relationships. She knew that much at least.

His eyes trailed down her body and she shivered involuntarily. In horror, she realised she probably looked positively defiled – if worse came to worst, she might even have love bites running all the way down her neck. She didn’t blame him, then, for the way he was looking at her, since she might have looked that way too. He looked murderous.

Asami remembered, once, when she’d been quite little, she’d seen that same look in her father’s eyes. It was a few months after her mother had died. He was still angry all the time, every day, though it had never been at her, except for that one time. Once, she had dropped a vase that her mother had painted, the shards flying all over the living room floor, and he’d turned on her like a lion. He’d slapped her, once across the face, and called her something dreadful – she didn’t remember what it was now, just that it had been dreadful enough to make her cry to one of the butlers. Hiroshi wasn’t a physically abusive father; he preferred emotional manipulation when it came to his daughter, but his violent tendencies seemed to seep out of him like a sopping sponge.

Asami was scared of Lee then, like she was scared of her father, all those years ago. It was that same, curdling fear.

“Shoulda known you were a dyke.” He snarled at last, and his grip on her wrist started to throb. His facial expressions dropped a little, though.

Asami’s eyes widened. “A what?” She cried, forgetting her fear for a moment. “You… I told you I was bi, Lee. Why are you being like this? You need to leave. I don’t want to talk to you again, I don’t want to ever—”

Lee grabbed her wrist far more forcefully, so hard she feared the blood vessels would pop, and pressed it against the hotel room’s wall. She tried to fight against his grip but it was too harsh, and she couldn’t move under his hold. It was like she was captured. A damsel in distress.

“Lee, let _go._ ” She cried, ceasing her thrashing and turning her tactics towards begging. “God, _please._ ”

“You and I.” He growled. “This is it. Before you even say it, you don’t get to break up with me. You’re my girlfriend, and I want what is best for you.”

“What’s… Best for me?” Asami looked at him, feeling lost.

“Yes, what’s best. I am what is best for you.” He smiled at her in a sweet way, a way he had on thier first date. Asami felt her blood run cold. “I’m going to give you exactly the life you want. I’ll give you a comfortable home, protection, children. A family that loves you… That’s what you want, isn’t it?” His grip on her wrist sharpened. “You’ll only have that with me, you know? Nobody else.”

All Asami knew was that her wrist hurt.

“Only with you…?” Asami couldn’t really process those words through the heavy beating of her own heart. The way Lee was looking at her… It was captivating, in the worst way imaginable.

“I want you to know I forgive you.” He said more gently. Her soul seemed to pulse at his tone, as if she was subconsciously delighted that he wasn’t yelling at her anymore. As if she _wanted_ his forgiveness. But that wasn’t right!

“You forgive me?” Her voice was quiet and unassuming. It didn’t match her thoughts. She sounded like how she did when she was younger again.

Carefully, Lee moved his hand off Asami’s wrist and waited to see what she’d do. She didn’t move. Instead she looked up at him with wide eyes and waited in return. A smile grew on his features. His hand was on her head, patting her like a mutt, before she could even comprehend his movement.

“Good girl.” He praised.

Disgust flooded through her, and the instinct to move away grew tenfold, but her feet wouldn’t listen to her brain.

“Good…” She stared up at him in awe. What was she meant to say? What was she meant to do? Her ass still hurt from where Korra had grabbed it but it served as no such reminder, not for anything. She felt completely and entirely gormless, as if she was totally lost.

“I’ll help you change for bed.” Lee said, and so he did.

He didn’t undress her with anything sexual in mind. It felt more perverse than that. He dressed her in the same way you would dress a girlfriend, who had done something wrong, and who you wanted to show you’d forgiven. Asami knew she had done something wrong; she should never have kissed Korra. But his actions didn’t feel proper to her. His hands didn’t even dust down her thighs as he put on her shorts. His eyes didn’t stare at her breasts when he undid her bra, and put a camisole over the top. He even tied her hair back, gently, so as not to pull at her, so as not to hurt her. It felt like he cared about her. Maybe he did. She knew that everyone expressed love differently.

“Are you okay?” He mumbled against her ear.

Asami felt like she shouldn’t have been, but she also felt like she was.

“I’m tired.” She said, and it was true. She’d travelled from RC to arrive in the Southern Water Tribe, been sat in a temple for half a day, almost had a physical fight with her best friend, and… And there had been the Lee and Korra encounters, too. Even if her body hadn’t been exhausted from the travel, her mind certainly would have been from the stress.

Lee lowered her into the bed, and covered her body with the sheets. He looked at her like an owner looked at it’s puppy. She didn’t like his gaze at all, but there was a fear rippling through her that she didn’t dare to defy – not one she could even consider defying.

She had wanted to break up with him, hadn’t she? He’d said something awful, something racist. He’d refused to apologise. But Asami didn’t have the strength to sit up and tell him off, tell him to get away with her. It was like his light touches had crippled her into the sheets. She would have thought he’d used metalbending if she hadn’t known any better.

Her thoughts felt calm, but despite that, her heart was still pumping.

Lee got into bed next to her, and reached over her body as he went to turn off the lights.

“Don’t leave the bed tonight.” He said lowly. “You’ll be there when I wake up.”

Asami didn’t know if she could have moved anyway. She certainly couldn’t fall asleep. It took Lee no time at all to pass out, and he was snoring within the hour, but Asami couldn’t even bring herself to close her eyes. What if she moved in her sleep, awoke Lee, and he got angry? She’d had a few glasses of wine earlier, and though they shouldn’t still be effecting her, that must be why she felt so scared. They’d heightened her anxiety. Her eyes would not, _could_ not, close for longer than a few minutes at a time.

The next morning, Lee got up before her and dressed. He kissed her on the forehead and told her he loved her. She said it back. It was mindless, really.

“I’ll see you down there for breakfast.” He said, and she felt something alleviate from her shoulders. The fear, right? But fear of what, exactly? Lee had hardly touched her last night, and she couldn’t believe that she – an expert martial artist – had been so frozen up by his actions. She felt stupid. She felt like an idiot. And yet, breaking up with him… It didn’t seem like she could do that today. She would need to wait a while, for him to not appear so threatening.

“You should shower this morning.” He told her.

 _Do I smell?_ Asami had wanted to ask him teasingly, but the words never came. They died in her throat.

“And don’t put on your glasses.” He added. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“In a bit.” She whispered, and he smiled at her brightly, kissing the top of her head. She heard his footsteps as they moved down the corridor, and counted them. It was something her father had told her to do if she was ever kidnapped (ironic, then, that in the end it was he that had kidnapped her), so she’d know how far the nearest exit and entrance was.

She stayed sat for another moment. Her muscles didn’t feel relaxed at all from a night of (half) sleep – they felt wound and twisted and ached terribly. She got up and stretched, but it didn’t help the matter. Moving into the bathroom, the first thing she did was put her contact lenses in – it was usually the last – before cleaning up and getting dressed from the day. She realised, as she took the camisole off, that she didn’t recognise it. Lee must have bought it for her.

“Shit.” She said under her breath. She hadn’t broken up with Lee… If she saw Korra, and Korra realised… Asami didn’t want that. She didn’t want to hurt Korra anymore than she already had. She would break up with Lee at the right time. Back in Republic City, when she knew it would be safe. Doing it wouldn’t be dangerous per say (or… would it?) but she knew that Korra wouldn’t want her to make any such risk. Or, she hoped Korra wouldn’t.

It felt like Asami was justifying it to herself, then. She was an agent, she should just be able to do it. She’d broken up with Mako via text for pity’s sake. A part of her screamed that she was a coward, that she was enabling a racist, but even the thought of Lee made her freeze up with fear.

“What an overreaction.” She muttered. It did nothing to ease her nerves at all.

She didn’t go down to breakfast. She couldn’t see Lee or Korra, as it turned out. Even though Lee had asked her to go there. But Lee wasn’t abusive, and he wouldn’t be mad if she disobeyed him. He was a sensible, older guy – a _man_. He would understand.

Plus, she had someone she wanted to apologise to.

Bringing her hand up to the wood of the hotel door, that had taken her a whole ten minutes to locate on the long and unfamiliar corridor, she knocked twice. There was a shuffling from inside; it sounded like two people. Had Opal _not_ broken up with Bolin? Asami had thought she would have. Perhaps her presence wasn’t wanted.

“Opal.” She called out. If the shuffling ceased it would be because Opal didn’t want to see her, but the sound didn’t stop at all – it only seemed to get louder. There was a clear slam of the bathroom door, and then the front door of the hotel room swung open.

Opal looked dishevelled. She was wearing a camisole, like Asami had, expect hers was cotton and a pale green colour and lined with lace. A pair of particularly scanty shorts clad her thighs, and her hair was pulled into a rather messy top knot.

“You had sex.” Asami blurted out. The realisation had hit her a second before she opened her mouth.

Opal’s mouth dropped, but she snapped it back shut again. “I did _not._ ” She said quickly.

There was a brief silence between them, as the two sized each other up.

“I broke up with my boyfriend.” Opal said at last.

Another pause.

“Good.” Asami said back.

“Did you?”

“I…” Asami faded off. “I wanted to.”

“So, you didn’t.”

“I’m going to.” Asami said quickly. “Back in the city. It will be the first thing I do. But we’re taking the same ride back, so…”

This didn’t seem to appease Opal in the least – it didn’t really appease Asami, either, because it was only half the truth, but it was all she could really say on the matter. The airbender’s frown did lighten, slightly, however.

“It’s really none of my business.” Opal said after a moment. “But I won’t be talking to Lee again. If you want to keep him as a boyfriend, then you can.” She scoffed, “It’s not like you cheated on him, is it.”

Asami was a business woman. She had been for a while, and she’d sat in many a meeting in which she’d lied through her teeth in order to get what she wanted. She treated this suggestion as one of those times, because really, it was not the occasion for a confession.

“How did Bolin take it?” She asked, sliding naturally passed Opal’s statement.

“He knew before I said anything.” Opal sighed, scratching the back of her head. “I guess he was sad, but he agreed that we’d be better as friends. That it would be better for everyone. I think he was hiding how upset he was from me, though. You know how he is.”

There was another noise behind her, a far louder noise. It sounded like someone had hit their toe on something and cried out a swear word.

“Is there something going on back there?” Asami asked, trying to look over Opal’s shoulder.

“No, nothing!” Opal replied, far too quickly.

Asami rose an eyebrow. “Then can I come in?”

“I…” A look of hopelessness crossed Opal’s face, before she gave in. “Sure.”

Asami wondered, as she entered the room, if perhaps the airbending training at the academy was a little lacklustre when it came to the spy side of things. Of course, _spy_ was a strong term for what they were trained to do – it was more of a dub, since a spy could be anything from a warrior to an academic, when working under the umbrella of the agency. However, lessons in stealth and discretion were apparent on everyone’s syllabus, as it was a skill that they often needed to use in missions.

Opal was being neither stealthy nor discreet.

There was another loud thud from within the bathroom, and the sound of plastic bottles falling to the ground. Asami had only just made herself comfortable on the double bed, when the door swung open and a figure came out.

“Is she gone?”

It took Asami’s eyes a second to adjust. It was Kuvira – of course it was Kuvira, who stood in the room. She was wearing a pair of baggy black sweats and… Nothing else. Asami’s eyes trailed the curves of her bare chest and the lines of her abs before she could even stop herself. Kuvira’s hair was down, too, curtaining her sharp features like a black sheet

“Oh, i— What the—” She stammered, before looking away and covering her eyes with her palms for good measure.

“Ah, fuck.” She heard Kuvira say, before there was another shuffling and a slam of the bathroom door.

“Oh my god…” Opal whispered.

“I’m so sorry.” Asami whispered, her eyes still covered. To her surprise, Opal broke out into laughter. Cautiously, Asami peeled her eyes open, raising her eyebrows at her friend. “You think this is _funny?_ ”

“Aha! You should see your face!” She grinned. “I think you already knew who was in the bathroom, Asami.” She had, in all fairness. “If anything, this is just majorly embarrassing for me. Let me laugh.”

Asami smiled bashfully. “I better return to my room. We need to leave this morning.”

“Okay.” Opal grinned, still giggling. Asami stood up, and had walked three steps before Opal had grabbed her wrist. She turned back to look at the airbender. “Don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t be.” She promised. “I’ll call you as soon as I get into the city.”

“Why weren’t you at breakfast?” Lee had asked it before she was even through the door. He was sat on her bead, glowering at her like the devil. “I told people you were coming. You embarrassed me.”

Asami froze up. The reaction took her by surprise.

“Well?”

“I…” She blinked. “I’m sorry.”

That was the right thing to say, wasn’t it? Why was she so stupid? Why did Lee put up with her, when she was so idiotic and—

“It’s okay. I forgive you.” He said immediately. The words relieved Asami to no end. “Now go shower. You didn’t do it this morning, did you?”

“No, I went to—”

“—Just go shower.” Lee smiled at her gently. “I’ll be in the lobby in an hour, and I want to go home then. Is that okay with you?”

“Yes.” Asami said quickly. His smiled dropped, and he ran a hand through his hair.

“You won’t be late, will you?”

“I promise I won’t be late.”

He moved over to where she stood and took her hand in his. His eyes scanned over her, and Asami wondered what he was looking for. Was he checking whether or not she was lying? Something wet was forming on her forehead. His finger came up to the skin and smudged it lightly.

“Good.” Was all he said, before he left the room.

Asami slipped under the warm jet of the shower and let the heat consume her. It felt delightful, running down her skin. Like the respite she so desperately needed. For a brief second, she wasn’t Asami the nonbender, but a waterbending princess from the North Pole, one hundred years prior. She moved her hand out of the heavy stream of rain and let the water trickle down her arm and finger, so it looked like she was producing a water gun.

Her eyes trailed down to the branding on her lower stomach. It wasn’t half so pretty as the tattoo she’d got, but there was a certain beauty in it. The skin was raised, white and mottled, but it was still interesting to look at. The further she moved from her father, the less she considered it a branding of his, and more she considered it a battle she’d survived from. Her hand drew fingers around it, and the dull itch that accompanied scars never came.

She needed to escape, even if it was just temporarily. Her mind was like a labyrinth, and she couldn’t determine which thoughts were righteous and which were pathetic. In fact, her head was throbbing.

There was a red ring of flesh around her wrist. She stared at it for a moment, trying to remember how she got it. It looked just like the mark she’d had when she’d been tied up by Amon, but it wasn’t half as pronounced. It didn’t hurt really, either. It was just red and loud. She closed her eyes. How had she got it? She didn’t know.

Her mind trailed to Kuvira’s bare torso without her telling it to. She hadn’t known Kuvira was in such good shape. Well, she had, but she hadn’t known quite how muscular her body was. It reminded her of Korra’s body, in a way. The two had a very similar build, and were about the same height. Korra had bigger breasts than Kuvira, though.

Asami closed her eyes. She shouldn’t be thinking about that.

Her hand slipped down her stomach and into the folds between her legs. The thoughts of Kuvira came before she could stop them; of muscular arms holding her down, of abs and a tight ass, of her red lips kissing dark brown skin—

She opened her eyes abruptly. She couldn’t do that. Even if it felt good. The tingling between her leg was stronger then it had been in months. She realised, with bemusement, that Lee had never made her feel this way. He had turned her on, but not like…

Her hands reached up and she switched the shower off. She’d already cheated on Lee, but she wasn’t going to do this as well. She wanted to be a good girlfriend for him, to him, and following through with this task would be inhuman.

The thought of him finding out, too… Asami shivered.

They rode back to Republic City in silence, holding hands. Asami wasn’t sure who had initiated the hold, but every nerve-ending in her body was screaming at her to let him go. But, she didn’t. She didn’t know why she didn’t, either.

At RC train station, Lee kissed her before catching his ride to Zaofu. She waved goodbye, and told him she cared about him, and that she would see him as soon as possible. Her staying in Zaofu had only been the plan for the first half of the vacation after all, and she wanted to return to her home in the city.

“When will I see you again?” Lee asked her, before he left. He had such a fine pair of eyes.

“Soon.” She said. He waited. “When I get the train next… Uh, how about next weekend? I’ll come see you next weekend.”

He smiled brightly and leant forward, kissing her forehead. His lips were rough and chapped, and she sank into him.

As she left the station, she knew something was wrong. She didn’t know what, but it was clear that something was wrong. Her heart was beating through her chest, and her eyes kept watering. She wiped away the water. Maybe she needed to go to the doctors.

Something else had become apparent on her trip to the Southern Water Tribe, too. Her and Korra… Perhaps she’d been the one at fault. She had never told Korra any of her plans, and they’d all exploded in her face, just like that kiss had done the previous day. She remembered past occasions when she hadn’t communicated well, either. Even when Korra had confessed to her, that night in the Fire Nation, she’d just sat there, taking it all in. She was a fool. A silent fool.

The real question was, how had she not realised this earlier?

Asami let out a long, cold breath of air, before taking her phone out of her pocket and searching for a number she’d saved a while ago. Just in case.

“Hi… Yes. Hello… No, I’m okay right now… Yes… Ah, I’m interested in a therapist?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY first things first, no updates next week! im going on a break for a week just to recharge (if you read PIL you already know but im just letting everyone else know).
> 
> the next chapter however is LONG ! it could literally pass as a fanfiction all on its own (and i did deliberate putting it as a side story, but since its part of the main plotline this makes more sense). Possibly the longest in the whole work (don't know how long epilogues will be hehe), so i think you can wait a week lol. honestly, this wasn't my best writing, but it was just a bit of a check in with asami before we go down the avatar rabbit hole, and hopefully i will do better next week.
> 
> and yeah... i feel bad for saying that lee was a nice guy in older chapters. tbh, i was originally planning on making him nice, but this just sort of... happened, so i wasnt LYING to you. i was lying to myself. feel free to shit on him in the comments.


	49. "The Warmest Bed I've Ever Known"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, blood, death, sex, scars and harming
> 
> a day later than i planned, but hopefully the length (13k words, geeeez) makes up for it. originally it was going to end up 20k words, so i'm putting the last little arc in the next chapter lol

“I was intending to go back to republic city anyway, rather than go back to the manor.” Korra told her parents sensibly. She saw the hurt look that crossed across both their faces, and did her best to ignore it. It was hard, though. It was like the conversation with Yangchen had unlocked the guilt centre in Korra’s brain again, that she’d previously shut, and anxiety would spike through her at even a slight misdemeanour on her part. “But I’ve decided that I need to go on a journey instead. It’s an important journey for me. I hope you can understand.”

Senna let out a small sigh, one she was clearly trying to hide, and Tonraq’s frown deepened. They were stood outside the Southern temple the morning after the wedding. Korra had slept in, and pretty much everyone had left by the time she’d woken up. She hadn’t had the chance to speak with Asami, but after the girl had run off, she probably hadn’t wanted to speak to Korra. Maybe Asami had told Lee about the kiss; maybe she hadn’t. Korra didn’t want to think about it, but maybe she’d even slept with him that previous night. Who was to say?

That annoyed Korra, but she knew she had no right to be annoyed. Even if Asami hadn’t been a good lover or best friend, she was still a person like everybody else, and she’d been too harsh on the girl with some of the things she’d said – and thought. They’d agreed to be friends, and despite the confusing kiss that had followed that agreement, Korra was intent on honouring it.

“Can’t you go on your journey later in the year?” Tonraq suggested. “We’re all attending the Fire Nation festival this summer. Why don’t you wait till after that to go on your journey? I know things have been…” He coughed awkwardly. That pretty much summed it up. “But we still want you to stay with us for the next few months.”

Korra suppressed a sigh. She didn’t want to argue with her father on this, but Yangchen had made it perfectly clear that Korra had to act quickly. Once an avatar’s name was muddied, like Kuruk’s had been, there was little they could do to improve it, and time was truly of the essence.

“During that battle, I killed people.” Korra told them solemnly. Both Tonraq and Senna looked surprised, possibly because she’d hardly said anything to them of worth in recent months, and their attention was fully grasped. “I killed a lot of people, and I truly regret my actions... Or at least, some of them. I know I was protecting the academy, but… And I thought it was my duty, but…” She groaned. This was hard to say. “I need to make amends to those people’s families. Not as the avatar, but as myself. I didn’t know who they were, and now…”

Tonraq put a strong hand on her shoulder. “We understand, Korra.”

“But I know…” She bit her tongue. _Damn it_ , this really was hard to say. “I know I shouldn’t have been so rude to you in the last few weeks, I… I will… I’m just sorry, okay?”

“Okay.” Senna said tearfully, running forward and wrapping her arms around Korra’s broad shoulders. Carefully, Korra hugged her mother back. “You’ll be okay? Will you tell us where you’re going?”

“I don’t quite know yet.” Korra sighed. She should be cautious with any promises she made. “But I doubt they’ll be any service and I won’t be able to call, so if worse comes to worst, I’ll… Write you.”

“You will?” Senna’s eyes shone with delight and hope.

Korra slackened her shoulders. “Yeah. Yeah, okay, I will.”

“And you’re leaving now?” Tonraq asked Korra dubiously. “How are you going to leave the South Pole.”

“I’ll take Naga to the docks, and hitch a ride on one of the boats.” Her father pulled a face, and she put up her hands in defence. “I’ll pay!”

“Okay.” He nodded. “You be safe. Is Naga fit to be ridden?”

As if in response, Naga let out a howl of agreement. Yangchen had explained that every avatar had an animal with whom they were connected – she had had a fox; before Korra, Aang had Appa, his flying bison, and Roku had had a dragon, and so on and so forth. These animals were connected with their avatar, in order to service them and protect them, in exchange for the fierce loyalty the avatars would give them. According to Yangchen, it appeared Naga was Korra’s. Korra had thought that fitting. Once upon a time, she’d thought she’d be best friends with a Naga till she was old and grey, and now it looked like she would be.

“She’s good to go.” Korra said. “She bounces back quick. Can you, uh, make sure that everyone brings Naga’s children to the Fire Nation festival? I know she wants to be there for them as a mother, but, you know…”

“She’s your companion.” Tonraq nodded. “She cares for you more than her own children, more than her own instincts.”

“I’m in safe hands.” Korra agreed, though she felt guilty. “But I still want her to know her kids, you know? Even if she can’t raise them.”

Tonraq smiled at his daughter in a way he hadn’t, not since he first saw her and picked her up at the airport over a month ago. Korra realised there was something in what she said, that matched how her parents had raised her. “I’ll pass the message onto everyone. It’s Bolin, Mako, Bumi, and Lin and Kya right?”

“Mhm.” Korra ticked off the mental checklist in her head.

They stood for a moment, quietly looking at each other. Korra was sure her mother was about to burst into tears again, and as sweet and endearing as it might have been to an onlooker, Korra didn’t think she could handle that. Her hand found it’s way onto the saddle on Naga’s back, and she checked it was good to use.

“Looks like it’s time to go.” She said, turning back to her parents.

“Looks like it.” Tonraq agreed. They stared at each other awkwardly. Korra might have hugged him, if the situation was different.

Senna’s eyes were still watery. “Promise you’ll be safe, Korra. Promise. I don’t want to… Not again, I…”

Korra knew what her mother was implying. She smiled at her mother sincerely. “I promise I’ll be as safe as I can be.”

She didn’t want to add that that might not be very safe at all, not since she was the avatar. If she added that, Senna might actually cry, or worse, not even let her go. Nevertheless, Korra appreciated that her mother had lost her once. She would try her best not to put her mother through that again.

Mounting Naga, she gave them one last wave of goodbye, before digging her heel into Naga’s side to indicate it was time to start moving. Riding a polar bear dog was like riding a horse, only closer to the ground, and a little rougher. On Sokka’s old farm that Korra had worked at, all those moons ago, she’d rode a horse or two. Since then, she’d practised on Naga, and it hadn’t been so hard.

In mere minutes they were away from the temple and ploughing down the suburban streets that lined the city, following the trail down to the dock. The dock sat at the very centre of the city, the houses and buildings curving around it like a shell, and for Korra to get there relatively quickly, she would need to go through the coastal areas.

The wind lashed her face, and her bare arms felt cool from the temperature, although she found that she was equipped for it. A long time ago – or at least, what felt like a long time ago – she’d said that her body was built for the warmth, that she’d spent all her life thus far in the US and that was what she was equipped for. Sometimes, the harsh cold of her tribe proved her wrong. Sometimes she loved it; sometimes it felt like home.

The dock was populated by workers and boxes of shipment. At the side, there was a large boat that looked like it was about to pull out – call it avatar’s luck. Korra didn’t know anybody there, but she used that to her advantage. None of them would know she was the avatar, or _the anti-avatar._ A young man was by the very edge of the water, wearing a light blue fur and a hard hat. From the way he was holding himself, Korra would hazard a guess and say he was in charge.

She approached him, baring her arms as much as she could in order to appear capable. “Hello,” She said. “This here the ship?”

He looked her up and down. “It is.” He replied gruffly. “We’re loading her up now. Sending some supplies to the earth kingdom villages. Are you meant to be working the ship, and not just standing there?”

Korra saw her opportunity and took it. “Sure am.”

“And that’s your bear?” He asked, looking behind Korra to where Naga was keening.

“Sure is.” She nodded. “She’s, uh, good with carrying supplies.”

“I see.” The man shrugged. “You’re not that late, so don’t worry about it. Put that bear down below and help up carry the rest on. I assume you know this is one way?”

“Yeah, of course.” She said, jumping passed him and onto the side of the vessel. It was a big ship, a cargo vessel, and there were men running too and fro, carrying boxes and generally looking quite busy. Korra wasn’t sure what she should do, but she knew that her first task was putting Naga somewhere safe. Looking back, she gestured Naga to come forward. The dog’s jump unbalanced the ship for a moment, and Korra called out an apology, before dragging her dog towards the nearby hatch.

“You come with me.” She told her dog. The hatch was a big one, but it would still be a squeeze for Naga. Korra knew a little about the water tribe vessels – she’d done research on her people, after all – and she knew the storage facility ran down the middle of the ship, hopefully under this hatch.

Thankfully, she was right. After some egging, Naga slid through the hatch and landed with a thud in the storage room. It was already packed, loaded to the brim with what smelled like dead fish and seals (Korra realised, abhorrently, that that was exactly what it was). Korra found a slot that Naga could just about fit in, and slowly pushed her dog into the space.

“You behave, okay?” She said, once her dog was settled. In response, Naga let out a small howl, and settled into her paws. Korra patted her head. “Good girl.”

She felt the boat move out of the dock, and prepped herself for sail.

A few men came down the hatch a second later, carrying clipboards and wearing furs, just like the man at the dock had been. They noticed Korra. “You here for inventory?” One asked. He was tall and bearded.

“Mhm.” She yelled back, standing up. “That’s just my dog, so…”

“Gotcha.” The man nodded. “Well, it won’t take long, and then we can go have a mess dinner and hopefully drink ourselves silly.”

Korra remembered that ‘a mess dinner’ was just the name for when the crew ate dinner together aboard a ship.

“Right.” Korra nodded, going over to the men. He handed her a piece of paper and a blunt pencil, and told her to count how many fillets were in half of the boxes in the room, and of which animal. The other man, who was short and fat, was instructed to count the other half, whilst the appointed leader said he’d handle the whale hides, which were in a smaller room at the other side of the vessel, and were to be given to the towns in the very peaks of the mountains, who could use the skin for warmth and the bones for wood.

They set off working, in relative silence, a silence only interrupted from a light snore from Naga every now and then. The man seemed focussed on his work, and Korra wasn’t keen on interrupting him.

The boxes were full of fish and seal fillets. They were kept in ice, and still bloody. Korra was vaguely disgusted.

“They’re really going to eat these?” She asked.

The man looked up. “Nothing wrong with some good seal.” He shrugged. “Plus, they’ve got nothing else, have they?”

Korra supposed that was right, if what Yangchen was saying was anything to go by. She got back to counting, and after an hour, she was finished. There were six hundred fillets of seal, and two thousand fish. She’d had to count them in fifty’s so as not to lose count, and move them to one side of the boxes – it had been very bothersome, and her eyes felt tired.

The short, fat man finished at a similar time. “I got one thousand seals about, and one thousand fish.”

“Six hundred seals and two thousand fish.” She replied.

He nodded. “Sounds about right.”

“How many villages is this for?” She asked him. “How will they divide it up?”

The man thought for a moment. “Dunno. Probably about fifty. They’ll skip the coastal towns, at least till they run their waters dry of fish themselves, but…” He paused again. “If it’s going to the mountain villages as well, actually, it’ll be closer to a hundred.”

“And is this enough?” Korra asked, staring at the stains of fish blood on her hands. They made her feel uneasy.

“Nah. Nothing we could provide is enough. But it’s what we’ve got to give.”

Korra sighed. What could she say to that? A feeling of guilt swept her, and sat comfortably in the bottom of her stomach.

“Let’s just go up top. The sea feels steady, so we might be eating up there.”

They did eat up there. They ate meals of cold seal fillet, and drank mead that Korra didn’t quite like the taste of. She hoped that Naga would have the sense not to eat any of the fish downstairs. The men were solemn about their work, but they were hearty in the same way her father was – they sang songs, they told dirty jokes, and they even cried together. It seemed that a lot of them were having hard times, that the whole world had fallen under hard times.

“It’s that dirty avatar’s fault.” One said. He was bearded and slimly built. “The spirits wouldn’t be frowning at us otherwise.”

There was a chorus of general agreement. Korra found herself agreeing too, only to blend in.

“That’s Tonraq’s girl you’re talking about.” Another said. He was old and grizzly. “You ought to be careful. He’s a good chief to us.”

“She isn’t really his girl.” A woman piped up. She had blue eyes the same as Senna’s. “She left for years, din’t she. He ain’t her daddy, not really. She’s built all wrong. Evil. You know what the other side is like, fighting wars over nothin’.”

The other side must be earth. Korra felt anger bubble in her chest, but she feared being thrown overboard so kept her mouth shut.

“None of that matters.” The grizzly one spoke again. “South of the desert will always be poor. That’s the way it’s always been, avatar or not. And look at the seas, people. It’s calm, and we’ll arrive in Lingshu by morning. What more can you ask for?”

“I want to be with my family.” A man said sourly. “I’m going to miss the birth of my son, because of this.”

“Then why go?” Korra asked, unable to stay quiet anymore.

He looked at her helplessly. “We need the money. There’s work on these farms. They need men to replace the ones that the anti-avatar killed.”

“Ah.” Korra sunk back into her seat. Guilt, that was previously simmering in her stomach, coursed through her like a tide.

“Shall we have another round?” One of the men asked.

The women, who were all sat together in a gaggle, shook their heads, standing up. “We’re done for the night. We don’t want to be hungover tomorrow.” One woman said. She turned to Korra, “Are you turning in as well?”

“Yeah.” Korra was a selfish avatar, and she didn’t want to listen to these people. She also didn’t want to drink anymore putrid mead, even if it was considered a delicacy in the tribe.

The women walked to the mess – which was a dorm-like room where they all slept on the ship – and pulled out their furs. Most of them fell asleep straight away. They’d been doing harder work than Korra had. Next to Korra, sat the woman that had spoken directly to her earlier. She looked to be verging on middle-agedom, but she was pretty in the face.

“How old are ya?” She asked Korra. Korra, who hadn’t realised she’d been staring, flustered.

“Oh! Uh, I’m eighteen.” She said.

“Young.” The woman hummed. “I take it you aren’t going back to the tribe, then?”

“No, I will. In a few months.”

The woman scoffed. “Get real, kid. What’s a few months’ wage gonna get you? Ya should stay a year, at least. Bring your family something to be proud of, if you insist on coming back. We can’t all live like the chief.”

And with that, she slid under her covers and was out like a light.

Korra didn’t have such luck. She couldn’t stop thinking about what she’d seen that day, and she had no doubt that whatever was on the shore was going to be even worse. The fur she’d been given was scratchy, someone’s old one, a spare, and the snores of the other women practically rocked the room.

“Avatar Korra.”

She shot up, the voice of Yangchen frightening her out of her skin. There was nobody out of the ordinary in the room, though one girl did turn to look at Korra strangely. She sat back down, apologising quietly, awkwardly manoeuvring back under her fur.

“Do not trouble yourself with moving.” The voice said. Their was a hint of amusement.

 _Thanks for letting me know,_ Korra thought angrily.

“My apologies. Next time, I will try to be more careful.”

_What the—You can hear this?_

“Yes. In this form, your thoughts are connected to my own.”

_Oh… Have you been able to do this my whole life?_

“Ah, well.” She heard Yangchen cough uncomfortably. “Never mind that. How are you feeling? What are you intending to do?”

 _I’m going to help those villages,_ Korra thought at once, _that’s the best course of action._

“You won’t be able to help all the villages, avatar Korra, there is too many. In the space of three months, you might be able to help one or two. That is, of course, if you intend to make trade connections with other villages and—”

 _I don’t know how to do any of that,_ Korra thought miserably. _I was just going to give them the fish and—_

“You need to think bigger than that.” Yangchen cut her off.

_I don’t have any bigger than that!_

“Yes, child, you do. We all do.”

There was a feeling of finality to that. Yangchen had lost her patience.

The voice faded off then, and Korra felt the absence where Yangchen had been. Despite her complete unawareness of the feeling before, without it, she felt… Lonely. Almost hollow. She bundled into her furs more tightly and pressed her eyes shut, praying for a quick and easy sleep to come to her. It was neither quick nor easy, but it came.

The next morning, they arrived in the earth kingdom at sunrise. By the time Korra had opened her eyes, there was already commotion above the deck, and the sounds of shipments being hauled. She jumped up and joined them, and after an hour or so, every man, woman, and polar bear dog was stood on the coast, looking at the great vessel.

They were split into something like groups – some with two or three men, some larger. Korra was put on her own, since she had Naga to carry the goods, and didn’t come from any group back on the mainland. Since she was on her own, they gave her one of the nearer villages to trek to, and a map to get there.

It only took her an hour on foot, with Naga carrying all the supplies. She walked up high paths, leading through rough terrain. The soil was surprisingly moist at her feet, but as soon as they got over the first hill, it turned as brittle and infertile as stone. Korra picked up a bit, and smudged it between her forefinger and thumb. There was no way anything could grow in these conditions.

The village had been expecting her. As soon as she passed a line of fields, each as unprofitable as the last, a few men came running up to her. They had rough faces and either green or brown eyes. She greeted them as politely as she could, but they were already tugging her in the direction of the houses, yelling things about new supplies and whooping deliriously. Korra let them drag her, tired from travel.

When they reached the centre of the small village – each house looked to be made of mud and branches, and there was less than twenty of them in total – there was a small crowd of people gathered. One person, an old woman with a large wart on her nose, stepped forward.

“You bring us supplies?” She asked. Her accent was thick and completely unfamiliar to Korra.

“I do!” She cried. Her voice was wincingly loud. “I mean, uh, yes ma’am. I do.”

“Good.” The woman smiled. “And you wish to work here?”

“I…” Korra hadn’t known whether she would be offered work, or not. She wasn’t really sure if she should take it now she had been, but she also didn’t want to arouse any questions, especially considering the tribespeople’s opinions on the ‘anti-‘avatar. “I do.”

“Very well.” The woman (probably the chief, right?), nodded. “We can offer you very little in the way of resources, but we have enough gold to fund your work, and we can offer you free meals and shelter. Is that agreeable?”

Korra nodded. “Yes, very. Thank you.”

“No.” The woman smiled wistfully at Korra. “Thank you. Now, child, what is your name?”

“Uh…” Korra paused. She didn’t know how these people felt about the avatar, but if it was anything like the people on the ship, she imagined it wouldn’t be entirely positive. Especially if this was one of Hiroshi’s villages. She’d probably slain their brothers and sisters, without even knowing. “Norra.” She said.

“Norra…” The chief nodded. “And you were born in the South?”

“Yes.” Korra said. It didn’t feel like a lie for the first time in her life; she _had_ been born in the South.

“And you can waterbend?”

“I can.”

“Can you heal?” The chief asked carefully.

“Yes.” Korra nodded. “I was trained earlier this year.”

“Thank goodness!” A woman yelled, and there was a murmur of similar excitements. Korra realised that a waterbender from the South meant more than just seal fillets to these people. She brimmed with purpose.

“Malori.” The chief said. “You will have Norra share your hut, like we discussed, you understand?”

A girl – presumably Malori – stepped forward. She had soft brown curls that brushed her cheeks, but weren’t quite long enough to touch her shoulders, and her face was cute, almost childlike. She was shorter than Korra, too, and had a small build. If it wasn’t for the shape of her figure Korra would have thought she was younger than she really was, but she could tell from the scars on her body that she was well-worn, probably even in her early twenties.

Immediately, Korra could tell she was a waterbender too. Even if her skin was paler than most in the tribes, her eyes were pale, and she had a waterskin hanging from her shoulder. 

“Hello!” The girl smiled. “Right this way…”

The two separated from the gathering, and as Korra walked passed the people, she was patted on the back, and told that she was welcome there. Malori turned back to her and smiled widely. For a brief second, Korra felt like what the avatar was meant to feel like – and it was silly, because in that moment, she wasn’t the avatar at all.

The hut that Malori took her to was small, and didn’t even look big enough for two, never mind one. That being said, it was one of the larger of the huts that lay around.

“Come in.” She said brightly. “Mi casa es tu casa!”

She remembered Bolin saying something very similar, years ago.

“It’s nice.” Korra said impulsively, as she entered the room. It wasn’t exactly _nice,_ but she decided that it was certainly habitable. Pressed against one wall, was two lines of fabric that they would presumably sleep on, and pressed against the other was a chest, open, and full to the brim with what looked to be clothes, cotton, and bags of rice and feed.

“It’s nicer than a lot of cabins.” She told Korra. _Cabins_ – so that was what they called them. “In Laozing, this is as luxurious as it gets. If anything, it should pretty much be a family cabin. I used to live here with my dad, so that’s why.”

“Used to?”

“Dead.” She said shortly. “The anti-avatar.”

That phrase prickled Korra’s skin. She felt guilty. She felt like an imposter. She swallowed down the bile in her throat and took off the small satchel that one of the water tribesmen had given her, full of clothes and waterskins.

“I see.” Korra said dryly. “Don’t you… Well, don’t you think it was really Hiroshi Sato’s fault?”

“Hiroshi Sato might be a bad man.” She turned to Korra, and there was a fire in her eyes that Korra knew all too well, from when she was poor and hungry and scared herself. “But he gave us supplies when nobody else would. He paid our men when nobody else would. Sometimes the means justify the end.”

“He attacked the academy.” Korra pointed out. She didn’t know why, but she got the impression that Malori was reasonable enough to argue with.

“Did you go to the academy?” Malori asked her, turning around curiously. “I assumed… Well, I assumed it was your family that trained you.” There was no hostility in her voice – it was a genuine question.

“I did.” Korra said, seeing no reason to lie. “Don’t most benders get trained there?”

Malori scoffed. “Sure, most benders that come from a dual income household.”

“I didn’t know you had to pay…?” Korra was surprised. At no point had she been under the impression that the academy was a private school. Although she knew that Asami and Opal were from wealthy families, she also knew that Bolin and Mako were certainly not.

“You don’t.” Malori shook her head. “That’s not really what I meant… Okay, think of if this way. You were a waterbender, right?”

“Right.” Korra nodded.

“And how many waterbenders were there at the academy?”

“Well…” Korra really wished she hung out with more waterbenders right about then. She took an approximation. “Two hundred. Maybe less?”

“And do you really think over this entire planet, there are only two hundred waterbenders between the ages of five and twenty-one?”

Korra had never thought about it like that before.

“Aren’t there other academies?” She remembered Tenzin mentioning that, during one of her first lessons in that dratted Italian class she’d been forced to attend.

“Sure.” Malori shook her head, stifling an amused chuckle. “There are other schools where bending is taught. But the academy isn’t just a bending academy, is it? It funnels directly into the avatar agency. A-K-A, a career and a fat check set up for the rest of your life. They won’t just take any bender for that kind of thing. It’s elitist. To go to the agency, you have to show promise as a bender. _Real_ promise. And those that even have the _opportunity_ to show promise, are those that go to school, that live in their big houses in the big cities.”

“But bending is something that takes a whole lot of practise. How do they know who shows promise before someone is an adult anyway?” Korra said angrily. _She_ certainly hadn’t shown promise when she’d first started. In fact, she’d had more cause for injuries than celebration.

“Yeah. It does take practise. And, they don’t know.” And that was all Malori said on that.

Korra lay back on her new bed and groaned.

“Is everywhere in this world corrupt?” She muttered.

“Mhm.” Malori half-giggled, the tone of the room shifting. “Right down to the person who’s meant to save us. Didn’t you know?”

“I thought I did… But…” Korra let out another sigh. Her work really was cut out for her. It almost felt hopeless.

“By the way, you’ll have to go out into the fields in a bit.” She told Korra. “I’m carrying water from the river, but I think you might be more suited to fieldwork. We need as many farmers as we can get, and you look pretty well-built.”

Korra sat up and stretched her hands. “Gotcha.” She said, and Malori smiled, turning back to whatever she was doing in their now-shared chest. Korra thought back on it, before adding wistfully, “I worked on a farm once, myself.”

As it turned out, this wasn’t quite the same as Sokka’s farm. The ground was hard and completely unusable, but the people of Laozing had to use it anyway. They didn’t have an earthbender. If Korra could use her earthbending, it would have been much easier, but she’d already told them she was a waterbender, and going by what Malori had said, revealing her identity as the avatar might not be a good idea.

So for right then, she wasn’t the avatar. She was a waterbender that was settling in an Earth kingdom village to provide support and aid.

The work was hard. After a few hours, she found herself ready to pass out. She dug her hoe into the hard ground and pulled with all her might, hoping to break the rocks apart. Apparently they would be putting rice shoots in, and then later in the season, once the earth had been planted, they would bring some of the river water over. Korra thought that that was unproductive. Rice shoots needed a constant supply of water to properly grow, and she had a feeling they all knew their plan wouldn’t work. It seemed like they just had no other choice. At least for the time being, they could live off fish and seal guts.

“Avatar Korra.”

_Yangchen, are you there?_

“Yes, I am here. Where are we?”

_You haven’t been watching?_

Korra finally got some leeway with the ground beneath her, breaking the harsh rock open with a swell crack of her tool. She pulled the hoe along the dent she’d made, breaking it apart even more. She was starting to understand why someone with a body like Malori’s couldn’t do this job.

“I cannot always keep an eye on you.” Yangchen audibly sighed. “I see we are at Laozing.”

“You know the place?” Korra said aloud. Someone turned to look at her from his patch, slightly higher up than her own, and she coughed awkwardly, before apologising. He turned back to his work without a word.

“Try to keep your thoughts in your head.” Yangchen said dryly. “Or else you’ll go from the anti-avatar to the insane one. I know this town, as it is one of the older ones. I see the village is still small.”

 _How can they expand?_ Korra thought. _They barely have enough supplies for the size it is already?_

“You are right. This village has always been on the brink of perishing. However, it never has, and that is where it’s strength lies. Do you know how you can help them, as the avatar?”

The other farmers were old men, and some were wearing slings and casts. They were old and weak, but probably the only people with the body strength to perform the farming tasks. Of course, the men and women of the village who could work must have left to join Hiroshi’s army. Korra thought she might be able to heal the farmers, to help them. She’d ask the chief if she could try, once they were done in the fields.

 _They don’t know I’m the avatar._ She thought to Yangchen.

“I see. So, you think that means you don’t have to help them?”

_No! Well, I mean… Of course it doesn’t meant that, but… What can I do?_

There was no reply.

_Yangchen?_

Still nothing.

_Yangchen!_

But the past avatar had seemingly vanished. Begrudgingly, Korra returned to her work. She could deal with that later.

There was an ill woman that they wanted Korra to tend to. Once she’d finished with lunch, she was rushed to the small tent where the lady was being kept. They told Korra nothing of her till she got there. Her arms were bruised and broken and her hair was grey, except her skin made her seem like she wasn’t that old. Perhaps in her twenties or thirties. Korra remembered what Katara had told her, and refrained from grabbing at the woman’s arm to get a better look.

“Hello.” She said, coming off quieter than she’d expected to.

“H…” The woman’s voice cracked, and so she tried again. “Hello.”

“How are you?” Korra asked more clearly, coming closer to her. The man that had guided her disappeared back towards the fields, to do the rest of his work for that evening. Korra felt nervous. She shouldn’t have been – Katara had taught her well, and she was confident in her abilities – but nevertheless she couldn’t help but worry that she would be inadequate.

A groaning caught her attention. Looking around the small tent, she noticed other sickly people. They were dressed in greens and browns, and practically camouflaged in with the colour of the tent. Actually, their clothes were probably made of the same material as the tent.

“I’m…” The woman didn’t finish her sentence.

“No, it’s okay.” Korra said. “Don’t speak. Nod if I’m allowed to take a look at you?”

The woman nodded weakly. It was so slight of an incline that Korra almost missed it.

Carefully, she pressed her fingers against the woman’s neck and felt for the pulse. It was weak, but not irregular, so she could rule out anything to do with the heart until later. The heart, Katara always told her, was second only to the brain, and far more easily accessible.

Korra put her hands delicately on the woman’s body, and felt the liquid underneath. She’s asked Katara, once, if this was a subdued form of bloodbending, and the woman had looked at her in sheer disbelief and horror. Supposedly it wasn’t.

Korra soon found the problem with the woman. Internal bruising, and a poor clotting job that ran all the way down her left lung. It could have killed her. The fact that she was awake was a miracle.

“You must be in some pain.” Korra whispered.

The woman, who seemed more awake now that someone was touching her, rasped, “Well… Someone’s… Got to stay… Awake.”

“I see.” Korra realised the gravity of the situation. She realised that these people were dying, alongside the lands they ploughed. They were all dying, and soon there would be nothing left. A fire, belonging to the avatar, burned within her. “I will try my hardest to help you.” She said, and the woman smiled a little.

“Okay…”

On her first night in Laozing, Korra had her first meal with the village. It was almost like being at the academy. They ate all together, and they did so every night, sharing around the food and singing songs and laughing. Korra could imagine a heart, an organ shared by each and every villager, pumping. These people were full of blood and life, and the willingness to keep going. She was awfully jealous.

“Would you like some seal!” A man yelled at his wife, who was singing at the top of her lungs, carrying a baby in each arm. The babies were crying, but for some reason, Korra thought they looked happy, with their blushing cheeks and wide open mouths, lined with gums. It was like they were singing with their mother. The woman looked at him and stuck her tongue out, before continuing to sing. There was a roar of laughter, and Korra joined in, unable to help herself.

“Oi, Norra! Sit next to me!” It was Malori, yelling from the other side of the fire. A few people turned to watch as Korra moved to sit next to her new roommate. She had a feeling that her and Malori would be friends. “Do you like it here?” She asked, once Korra had sat down.

“I do.” Korra said honestly. “This place feels more alive.”

“More than the South?” Malori frowned lightly. “I always thought the South was… What’s the word… Barmy? That’s what my dad always said.”

“Oh.” Korra didn’t know much of the tribe outside of what she’d studied, despite the fact that she lived there. She hardly knew anything outside of the parameters of her bedroom and the library. “I guess it can be quite lively. I’ve experienced that.” She lied (and what a terrible lie it was).

A woman – no, the chief, stood up near the fire, and held up her pitcher of beer. Korra didn’t mind the stuff, because it was better than what she’d been given on the boat. They called it rice wine, but Korra wasn’t so sure about that.

“To Hiroshi Sato!” The chief yelled. “Who let us live another year in our homelands!”

Korra’s jaw dropped open.

Everyone else held up their own glasses and cheered with the chief, some of the singing and commotion dying down.

“To Hiroshi Sato?” Korra asked Malori in disbelief. She knew the man had helped them, but Malori had given her the impression that they at least knew he wasn’t worthy of praise. She’d called him a bad man, and here she was, raising her glass to him?

The girl laughed, completely misinterpreting what Korra was saying. She smiled, chinked her own pitcher against Korra’s, and laughed, “To Hiroshi Sato!”

Another shriek of agreement was resounded through the village people. Korra was starting to think that she had no place in the village, no matter how much she wanted to help it. Or, maybe, it wasn’t Korra that didn’t have a place there, but the avatar.

“You can waterbend, right?” She asked Malori that night. The girl rolled over on her bed and looked over at where Korra was. The moonlight that came from the window outlined her face, making her pale eyes beam brightly.

“Yeah.” She said. “But I’m not good.”

“Ah, I didn’t use to be good either.” Korra smiled.

“But you went to the academy.” Malori pointed out. “I’m sure you were always good. You don’t need to undersell yourself for me. My pride won’t be hurt. I’m just happy you’re here.”

Korra thought about what Malori had said, before replying with, “I’m happy I’m here too.”

“When will you leave?” She asked.

Korra knew she couldn’t stay for long. Certainly no longer than a couple of months. But the thought of leaving the place, even after she’d been there for only a day, irked her heart. She didn’t quite want to leave. She wanted to help. She needed to help, as the avatar, but also as Norra, the girl from the Southern water tribe who had been sent as aid. The only problem was, there were so many places just like Laozing, that also needed her help.

“I don’t think I can stay for long.” She answered honestly, even adding, “But I wish I could.”

“Do you have a family you must return to?”

“I do.” She said. Immediately, she felt guilty. Malori had already told her that her parents were dead, even told her that she _blamed_ Korra for that, though she hadn’t know that Korra was the anti-avatar. To Malori, Korra wasn’t even Korra – she was Norra. “Sorry.”

Malori chuckled lightly, rolling over and away from Korra.

“Don’t be.” She said. “I have the better bed, anyway. Let’s call it even.”

It didn’t feel like an even trade at all. Korra wanted to tell Malori that her father might have died by her own hand, that she was the anti-avatar, but she was selfish and she wanted to keep the scrap of fabric she was sleeping on.

“It doesn’t feel even.” She said.

Malori, who had no way of knowing who Korra truly was, assumed she meant because of their differing living arrangements. “I’m sure the Southern tribe isn’t that nice, so I’m not jealous. My dad was from the Northern tribe. Apparently it’s really luxurious up there. There’s always someone who has it better, right?”

“Right.” Korra agreed. “And someone who has it worse, too.”

Malori laughed silently. Though Korra couldn’t see her face, she saw the girl’s body shake. They fell into silence after that.

After twenty minutes, and after Korra had assumed Malori fell asleep, the girl asked, “Will you teach me how to heal before you go?”

She had been hoping the waterbender would ask.

Korra whispered back, “Of course.”

_Yangchen?_ She called, once Malori had fallen asleep. There was no reply.

Two weeks passed, and every day was much the same. In the mornings, Korra would join the older men in the fields, and she’d bring her worn down hoe and her bag of rice shoot seeds, and she would join them as they carried on with the season. Since they’d started, a fair amount of the field was planted, the uneven terrain started to look more green than grey, but it still wasn’t enough. The men still worked in silence, though on one of the days it had been a birthday, so they’d all sang a song to celebrate it before they started their work.

In the afternoons, once she’d shared some seal fillet with the men, they would continue ploughing and she would go to the healing tent. The level of occupants had significantly dwindled, but it seemed like there was a new face there everyday. Living in Laozing wasn’t easy, after all. Korra didn’t mind the work, though. She had a feeling that Katara would have been very proud to see how much better her student had gotten.

She’d treated everything, it seemed, from cuts, to burns, to broken bones. Bruises were the easiest thing to heal, and the most common. One farmer had fallen down the side of the rock, and managed to land an impressive purple bruise all down one arm. Korra had managed to have him back to fighting fit in a matter of an hour.

In the evenings, the people of the village would continue to eat together. It was a pastime that Korra grew to love. She learnt the songs, and she sang them with the people. Sometimes, she forgot they weren’t her people.

After every meal, her and Malori would head to their cabin, hand in hand, singing songs and laughing at one another. They would change quickly, into sparse fabrics, and sit on the floor of their cabin whilst they waited for the others to fall asleep. Sometimes, they would talk.

“Have you ever been in love, Norra?” Malori asked on one of the nights. Korra couldn’t remember which.

“I have.” Korra replied straight away.

“Who with?”

“She was a close friend of mine.” Korra said. “It didn’t work out. I don’t even know if we’re friends anymore. I mean, I think we are. I, uh, hope we are.”

Malori sighed, glancing at the door of the cabin, checking to see if anyone was there. “So it was a she. I had a feeling it might be.”

“Gaydar?” Korra teased.

Malori giggled. “Maybe. C’mon, I think everyone has gone now.”

The two walked to the springs where they trained. It was cool that night, and the moon was as bright as always. It seemed to shine brighter on Laozing than it did anywhere else, even on the South pole.

“The moon is so bright.” She said. “It’s like the sun sometimes.”

“I wish the sun was like the moon.” Malori laughed. “Then maybe I wouldn’t get so sweaty in the daytime.”

“That’s true.” Korra laughed.

“But there is a story, actually, now you mention it. They say the moon’s lover used to live in Laozing.” Malori looked up at the moon herself. “It’s a sad story. The moon waited for her lover to die, so they could go into the skies together, but when her lover died, they went back to the earth, and never found their way to the moon. Now the moon shines on Laozing, waiting, just in case.”

“Sad.” Korra said. “Or, maybe sweet…?”

“Bittersweet.” Malori clarified. “My dad used to call it that as well.”

They got to the water’s edge and pulled off their shoes and slacks. Korra’s bare feet felt delightful under the water, and she treaded over stones and seaweed that tickled her soles, as she moved to the other side of the river. Malori stripped down to her underthings, as she always did, and followed Korra, splashing and giggling as she went. So full of life.

Korra picked up a sharp rock at the shore and brought it to the flesh of her stomach. There were faint white lines there, on the brown skin, but nothing else. Malori’s hand found the flesh.

“I’m ready.” She whispered. Her hand was soft on the skin of Korra’s stomach, even on the scars. Soft and warm.

Korra cut a line on her stomach. Malori’s hands started moving up immediately, the water covering the wound. The familiar tingle of a waterbender’s heal spread where the wound was, and in a matter of seconds, the shallow wound was gone, and Malori hadn’t even left a little white line behind.

“Heh.” Korra said. “You’re getting better.”

“Well, this isn’t exactly hard, is it?” Malori pointed out.

“It’s still useful.” Korra replied, kicking a stray piece of seaweed that had landed on her foot down the stream. “Plus, I don’t exactly feel like cutting off my arm and giving you something hard to do.”

“Aw!” Malori complained.

The two played in the water for a bit. Korra and Malori would wound and cut various parts on the other’s body, nothing terrible or fatal, and heal it. At first, Korra had been against cutting her body for Malori, but at the end of the day, what was some of her own blood on Malori’s hands? Korra had Malori’s father’s on her own, after all.

“Have you ever been in love, Malori?” She asked the girl, repeating her question from earlier, when they were dressing to go back to their cabin.

Malori laughed. “I am in love.” She said. “With a queen who will never love me back.”

Korra frowned. “Who?”

“You wouldn’t know her!” Malori chimed, grabbing Korra’s hand and leading her back towards the village. Korra followed her happily, tired from the day’s work, and excited to lay her head down next to Malori’s, to rest for the next tiring day.

The method that the villages used to farm was beginning to grate on Korra. Partly, because she was sure it would not provide the crop yield they were hoping for, and partly because when it didn’t, all their hard work would have been for nothing. Still, it was just rice shoots. All rice shoots really needed to grow properly, was a consistent supply of wet soil.

And, Korra had a plan.

She had been thinking of it for numerous days, but getting the timing right would be difficult, and if she was caught, her identity as the avatar would be given away, and she would no doubt be kicked out of Laozing. She didn’t want that. She’d grown to like it there, despite the poverty and the Korra-bashing. Here she was someone else.

She couldn’t get lost in that mindset, though. She knew that. If she got lost thinking like that, she might never want to return to her real life. Not returning was impossible anyway, she’d already reasoned that with herself. The village would send her back after a few months anyway, back to her home in the South. Not that she even had a few months, but still. There was no future in Laozing for her.

That morning’s work passed slowly. She was waiting for the watering barrels to arrive, so she knew for sure that nobody was looking over at her. The watering barrels were exactly as they sounded – barrels filled with clean water to drink from. The river, which they all cleaned in, wasn’t exactly ideal.

Technically, they worked separately anyway. Korra had a patch of field to work on, and thankfully, the rough terrain meant it was blocked from view. The watering barrel business was simply to ensure her safety.

Once the other men working in her field – there was about ten of them, each old and withered and unfit to work on a farm, in Korra’s opinion – she took one last look around, and put her hands on the hard floor. Earthbending wasn’t exactly her forte, but she was certainly better at that then she was at airbending – in the sense that she _could_ earthbend. With more energy than an experienced earthbender would expend, she lowered three columns of the earth into the ground, leading all the way to the river.

Carefully, with her waterbending, she brought up streams of the river up the columns, so that they would surround the earth that held the rice shoots. Once the water was pumped upward, she seeped it into the ground there, and soon enough the hard rock that held the rice shoots became wet, and with any luck, more fertile.

“Oi! Norra!” One man yelled. “The water barrel is he—What _is this?”_ He gasped.

“I used my waterbending!” She said quickly, whipping around.

“But… But the holes?” He asked, coming down the small mound, trails of dust coming with him, and staring incredulously at the earth Korra had pushed down. “How did you…?”

“I’ve been working on it a bit.” Korra scratched the back of her head awkwardly. “The rice shoots will grow better this way.”

“Well, you’re a stronger girl than me.” He laughed, and any worry Korra had was completely dispelled. “Do you think you can do that on my patch, too?”

Soon enough, in only a matter of days, Zaoling had a far more efficient farming method.

“There’s a mail box, you know.” Malori said that afternoon, once Korra had come back from the fields, covered in mud and sludge, desperate for a bath. Of course, there were no baths in Zaoling. She would have to bathe in the river, and had only returned to her and Malori’s cabin for a change of clothes.

Korra stripped in front of Malori. The two were passed the point of no return on that front – sharing a small cabin left no room for modesties. It was hardly like the two of them minded, either. Neither Korra nor Malori were shy, and they both had bodies that were worth admiring.

As she put on her socks, she looked up at Malori curiously, the girl’s words’ meaninh finally sinking in. “There is?” She asked.

“Mhm. It’s about five miles away. An hour’s walk if your fast.”

“You think I’m not fast?” Korra teased.

Malori shrugged. “You probably are in bed.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

“I’m kidding, don’t kill me!” Malori cheeped, as Korra reached to grab her.

“I didn’t know the village got mail.” Korra said after a moment. “I just assumed it wasn’t that kind of place.”

“What do you mean?” Malori asked. She didn’t sound annoyed.

“I mean, I just figured… If you’re born here, you die here. Leaving doesn’t look easy. I mean, north of here is the desert, right? And South is the ocean. Where would you even go? So if nobody can go anywhere, I just assumed that there would be nobody to send letters to. Oh, and there’s a postman? That’s crazy.”

“You know.” Malori said with a shit-eating grin. “Sometimes you actually sound not stupid.”

“Shut up!” Korra laughed.

“But you’re wrong. There are a few people that leave. And there’s a postman from the city. He used to live here, so he always gets our mail. The desert might be perilous, but our people have been through worse.” Malori looked wistful. Korra remembered that Malori herself must have come from somewhere else, if her father was from the Northern water tribe. “We get about ten letters a month, and send about twenty. The postman comes the day after tomorrow. He knows I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“It’s _you_ that goes to post them?” Korra was surprised.

“Well, I was never strong enough for the fields.” Malori smirked, before her smile fell completely. “And actually, it was my dad and I… We used to go get them together… He was, uh, sending letters to his family from the north. Not that any wrote back.”

“Oh.” Korra wasn’t sure what to say.

“I go tomorrow. So, if you want to write your family a letter, do it now.” She said. “I’ll see you at dinner, right?”

“Of course.” Korra said quickly, realising she was late to get to the nurse’s office.

She wrote the letter right before she went to the village dinner. There was a pen, and some scrap paper and envelopes in the medical tent’s chest, and she’d been thinking about what to write for the last couple of hours.

_To Mother and Father,_

_I have arrived in a village in the Earth Kingdom. It goes by the name of Laozing, though I have never heard of it before, and I don’t think it’s big enough to be on any maps. Why has nobody mapped these areas?_

_The village is small, and the work is hard. They do not like the avatar here. It feels like they don’t like the avatar anywhere. Sometimes I even forget that I am the avatar, and I hate her too. Of course, they don’t know the true story._

_Today I set up a method of farming, using both my earthbending and my waterbending. My earthbending improved in just a day, but I will have to keep doing it secretly. They won’t hurt me if they find out my identity – I don’t think they could, besides – but they would cast me away, and I want to help them as much as I can before that point. My earthbending, along with the waterbending, created somewhat of a dam that will keep their rice shoots slowly watered all season. Only, what happens when the season is up? I arrived with resources from the docks, and yet they have already used half of those resources, even after rationing. I’ve been here only two weeks._

_Luckily, they think I’m just a waterbender, and thanks to my training with Katara, I have been able to heal some of the bed-ridden people. I only wish I could help the starving ones, but it’s not something I can do yet. Pass my thanks on to Katara, and apologise to Sokka for me, since I did not see him at Kya’s wedding._

_I still speak to Yangchen. She is guiding me, and you do not have to worry._

_Do not reply to this letter, because I don’t know how long I’ll be staying, and there is a good chance that I will be gone before the next batch of letters comes in – they arrive monthly, and the village only gets five to ten letters according to my friend. Tomorrow, my friend will take me with her to the mailbox, which is miles and miles away._

_Korra_

During the night, she rolled closer to Malori.

“You take up so much room.” The girl laughed, before budging herself closer. “It’s cold tonight…” She added, as an afterthought.

“Can I go with you?” Korra asked. She didn’t want Malori to walk for two hours on her own, not through the mountains.

“To the mailbox…?”

“Yeah.”

“Uh… Yeah, you can.” Malori sighed. “Now go to sleep, stupid.”

The walk to the mailbox was long, but Malori was good company. She reminded Korra of Bolin in some ways – she was chipper, and always smiling. As she walked, she swung her arms and sang a quiet tune, one that Korra didn’t recognise.

“You don’t know the song?” She asked, turning back. She was still smiling, wide and toothy.

“I don’t.” Korra shook her head.

“My dad used to sing it.” She explained. “I thought you might know it, since you’re a waterbender too.”

Korra almost panicked. If she gave away the fact that she wasn’t raised in the tribe, Malori might have more questions, and if she revealed too much, her identity as _Norra_ might be under threat. She wasn’t ready to give it up yet. Sometimes, she even forgot who she really was, and it didn’t help that Yangchen wasn’t responding to her calls at the moment.

“I don’t remember many songs from back home.” Korra said sheepishly. “Sometimes I forget the, uh, tribe, completely.”

“Did you not like it there?”

“I did. I do.” Korra said quickly. “But change is addictive, don’t you think?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Malori sighed. “Nothing has ever changed for me.”

The two of them walked for a long time in silence. The sun was hot. Korra couldn’t believe that only a hundred or so miles south, the sun hardly came out at all, and snow littered the land like a blanket. The weather in the spirit realm wasn’t binary, not like it was on her Earth.

“Do you ever think of her?” Malori asked.

“Who?”

“The girl you were in love with.” She clarified, before taking a swig from her waterskin. Malori was the only waterbender that Korra knew who would do that.

“Oh.” Korra hadn’t thought of Asami in a while. “No, I don’t. Not here, anyway. Far more important things to speak about.”

“I’m sure she’d love to hear that.” Malori giggled, before putting her hand forward and pointing at something small and black in the distance. “There it is.”

When they got close, Korra saw that it wasn’t actually black, but a very dark shade of brown, and it looked to be made of leather. Korra supposed that since metal conducted heat, it wouldn’t have been a great choice for a box full of paper sitting in the middle of almost-desert like conditions.

First, Malori put her letters in the box. There was seventeen that month, and she counted each out, reading out the address to Korra before putting each one in. Korra wasn’t sure why she did that. Apparently, she normally just read them out to herself. The locations were mainly other villages, but some were Ba Sing Se, and one was even to Republic City. Then, Korra put her letter in the box, reading out her parent’s address, and purposefully leaving out the first line, _Mayor’s Manor._

Korra turned around, once she’d put the letter in the mailbox. She wondered how long it would be till her parents got it. Hopefully not long.

“For the record,” Malori said with a small smile. She was closer than Korra had expected, with only a footstep between the two of them. “I’ll think about you all the time, when you leave.”

It was Korra that made that step. She took Malori by her cheeks and pushed her lips onto the girl’s. Both of their lips were chapped and rough, from living in such dry conditions, Malori for her whole life. The waterbender wrapped her hands around Korra’s waist, pulling her closer. Korra realised, as they kissed, that she’d never kissed someone shorter than her. It was nice, like she was protecting Malori.

“Okay!” Malori pulled back, smiling devilishly. She wasn’t red in the least. Korra on the other hand, might have looked a little maroon. “That’s enough dilly dallying! We have to get home before dinner, or else everyone will be suspicious.”

_Home._

“You care what they think?” Korra asked with a smirk.

“I care how much of the dinner they share with us.” She retorted, grabbing Korra’s arm and pulling her on. She found she couldn’t argue with that.

Malori and Korra ended up leaving dinner early. They both knew without having to say why.

Lips crashed against lips in the cabin, lit up by the moon. Korra thought if the moon really was looking for her lover, then she might get quite jealous with what she was about to see. Malori’s clothes came off first, and Korra kissed every part of her body, worshipping her like she loved her. Her fingers sunk into her folds, and Malori moaned like she loved Korra, too.

Soon Korra was naked as well, and Malori tasted her in the same ways they gorged on seal fillet and fish blood. They held hands tightly, and they didn’t let go, whilst Malori brought Korra to the top of her cliff, and pushed her off without any mercy at all.

“Norra…” Malori breathed, and it became her true name, at least for right then. At least for whilst she stayed at Malori’s side, whilst she stayed in Laozing, and whilst the moon watched her whilst she waited for her lover.

It might have been a night of lies, between Norra and Malori, but it was the most honest night Korra had ever shared with someone.

The morning after Norra and Malori had sex, the chief called her into her cabin to talk to her. The chief’s cabin was no bigger than Norra and Malori’s, but unlike the sparse fabrics and dust that lined their cabin, this one was full to the brim with rugs and tapestries and papers. There was a thick smell of incense in the room, and it reminded Norra of the store cupboards back at the academy.

“Norra.” The chief smiled. “My child. I’m sure you know why I wanted to talk to you.”

Norra shook her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t. Has their been a problem with the fields?”

“No, no. Don’t be silly.” The chief laughed in that crooked way that old women do. Norra found herself smiling despite herself. She liked the chief, and she liked the chief’s cabin, and she liked the chief’s village. It was insane to her, that she’d only lived there for a few weeks. “We want to offer you a place in the village. A citizenship. Truthfully, we don’t want you to go.”

“You want…?”

“We want this to be your home, as well as ours.” The chief smiled.

“I don’t deserve it.” Norra said instinctively – only she wasn’t Norra, was she? She was Korra. She was the anti-avatar, who had killed these people’s brothers and sisters. She was the monster that they slandered at the bonfire. She was the monster that _she’d_ slandered at the bonfire. And she was deceiving all of them, just as the anti-avatar would.

“My dear Norra, people don’t _deserve_ their home. It’s just their home.” The chief said it so simply. Would she say the same thing, if she knew who Korra truly was?

“I need time to think about it.” She said.

“Take all the time you need.”

“You won’t say yes, will you?” It was Malori at the door of their cabin, less than twenty minutes after Korra’s talk with the chief. Korra wasn’t surprised to see her. As soon as the chief passed the message onto someone else, it would inevitably reach Malori’s ears. It was a small place, after all.

“I don’t think I can.” Korra said solemnly. “I don’t think I…”

“But you want to stay?” Malori asked hopefully.

Korra looked up at Malori, and the hope in the girl’s pale eyes diminished.

“But you can’t.” She surmised.

She sat next to Korra on the bed in silence. They both stared at the floor, and there was nothing at all that Korra could think of to say. Recently, she’d felt like that a lot. She’d known Malori one month, and she didn’t love the girl, she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life with her, but she knew that she wanted a home like Zaoling, and she knew she wanted a love like Malori.

Those words would have been too cruel, though. She wanted Malori to only remember the good things about her. She wanted Malori to remember Norra. It occurred to Korra, that one day Malori might see a picture of her so-called anti-avatar, and that the village would remember the woman who had built their farming system, who had healed their elders, and they might change their minds about her. She hoped that they would. She hoped that one day, Malori would see her as both Norra, the girl from the South who’s bed she had shared, and Korra, the avatar who had helped them.

“This is the warmest bed I’ve ever known.” Korra told Malori quietly.

Malori clutched her hands in hers. “I know.” She said. “But you have to go. I can’t keep you here. You’re meant for more than just Zaoling.”

And the words were true – they were more true than Malori could have ever known when she said them. Truthfully, Korra always knew it was temporary. She knew she couldn’t stay here forever. But she had never wanted to stay anywhere else more. The thought of being Norra for the rest of her life, of never returning to silly futile things like spy missions and avatarly duties… It was so tempting. It was so, so tempting.

Korra left for the desert the next day.

She hadn’t expected it to be as rough as it was, if she was being honest. The sandstorm that struck her, after only an hour on foot, left her for dead the next morning. She’d found shelter under a rotting cactus carcass, but she was drained from the exertion. Unfortunately for her, looking at the map she’d got from Laozing’s chief, she didn’t appear to be making a dent on the desert’s terrain at all.

It ended up taking a week, before she saw anything. To put it plainly, she was on the brink of collapsing. Of death, even. The sleepless nights did nothing for her, and she was close to running out of food. The only thing she could really depend on was Naga, but the polar bear dog had grown noticeably thinner over the last day or so, and Korra was beginning to panic.

But, alas, on that seventh day, see something she did. It was small, really. A bundle of houses pushed together, surrounded by a gritted fence, it’s only protection being tall pillars of sand that surrounded it. Korra practically ran when she saw the sight. The hope it gave her energised her immediately. Perhaps she wasn’t as close to death as she thought she was.

The first building she saw was a tavern (or a bar?). The men hanging around it looked at her strangely, whispering amongst themselves. Korra felt unsafe. It reminded her of something, but she couldn’t think what. As she moved to put her hand on the door, the skin on her elbow cracked, and it reminded her that she didn’t really care. She just needed to drink and to sit down.

There was a woman serving. She was tattooed and silent, but she gave Korra three glasses of water without asking for a dime. Korra downed the first two, but it did nothing to quench her thirst. She picked up the third, and brought it to a table in the corner of the bar, to sip at tentatively.

For five minutes, she was at peace again.

“That’s her!” One of the men yelled suddenly, when Korra’s glass was only half empty. He stood up from his seat at the bar, and pointed a stubby finger, to her complete horror, at Korra. “I’ve seen that face before! She’s the anti-avatar!”

For a second, a silence overcame the bar. Korra might have heard a pin drop. And there was an uproar, a scrambling as the men tried to get at her. She didn’t have time to react, to run. She was at the wrong side of the tavern to leave anyway, and before she knew it, one man had her pinned against the wall. A second later, and she’d been struck across the face.

“You _bitch!_ ” He yelled.

“Zee, step down.” A man said. “Do you not fear the spirits, you miserable bastard?”

The man – Zee – turned around and growled a terrifying noise, before using his other hand and tightening it around Korra’s neck. It hurt. She tried to scratch at his hand to make him let her go, but it wouldn’t budge. She tried to use her bending, to burn him, but he was wearing thick gloves, and not a shred of skin on his body was bare. It was one of those moments in which she wished she could airbend. Even if she could, she was sure she wasn’t strong enough to do anything. “The spirits abandoned this cunt long ago.” The man glowered. “Look at her. She’s pitiful.”

A fist cracked across Korra’s face, and she cried out.

“Doesn’t it make you angry?” Zee roared. A few men roared back, proclaiming that it did. That she was disgusting. That she’d ruined their lives. Korra wasn’t even sure what she’d done to these people. Her questions were answered by Zee’s next remark, “She killed our brothers, our sisters, at that precious little academy of hers.”

Another punch. It was harder. Korra realised that Zee must have been wearing a ring, because her cheek was wet, and she wasn’t crying.

“The _avatar_ academy.” He sneered, and punched her again.

“Let us all have a go!” A man roared, pushing Zee out of the way. He grabbed at her hair, and at her chest. Korra howled in pain, but it did nothing to stop them. She wondered what everyone in the bar must have thought of her. That she was weak, probably. So weak.

If she hadn’t have spent the last week roaming the desert, she might have had the strength and energy to enter the avatar state. She certainly felt the emotional distress. But her body wouldn’t move, all she could do was clam up, and let the men beat her. All she could do was be thankful that the men thought her monstrous enough, so that they wouldn’t do any more to her. God forbid they unzip their slacks.

She realised what it reminded her of. It reminded her of a bar she’d been in once with Mako, a long time ago, before everything had happened, and before she’d been the avatar. Then again, apparently she had always been the avatar.

There was a harsh crack across her face, and then a man pulled out a knife. She heard the chink of silver.

“Put that away.” One man said. “We can’t do that yet. We should… We should execute her properly. We don’t need any more drought.”

His voice was feverish with excitement. There was a murmur through the tavern, a blend of excited responses, and uneasy ones.

“Can we? What will befall our village?”

“With any luck, a bitta rain!” A man called from near the bar. To Korra’s astonishment, there was a loud bellow of laughter from almost every man and woman in the place. They weren’t a divided force, she realised. They were united against her.

“We do it at sunrise.” Zee said. His voice had authority. Perhaps he was the leader of this settlement. Korra had no way of knowing. “At the usual place. For now, let’s let out all our anger on this bitch!”

There was a roar of agreement.

In the haze of being beaten, Korra wondered if Zee stood for anything.

‘The usual place’ turned out to be a pillory. They took her there after a few hours, in the dead of night. It was worn, and it was at the top of a naturally made column at the side of the settlement. Korra passed a skeleton on her way up. Her body was weak, bruised, and covered in dried blood. They’d hacked and pulled at her hair, and now what was left of it hung in front of her face in bloody clumps. She felt like she was ready to die.

They bolted her in, and one man punched her face again. To her surprise, she felt it, and it hurt. She’d thought she was passed that point. Numbly, she realised Naga was going to die, because surely none of the men would help the anti-avatar’s pet. Perhaps they’d take her to Ba Sing Se, and sell her to a circus, like the people of this same desert had done with Appa, Aang’s air bison, almost three quarters of a century ago.

“You’ll be dead by morning.” Zee was the one who said this. Korra didn’t have to look up to know his voice. “In the desert, we let the sun do our dirty work. May the next avatar bring us salvage.” And with that, the men left her there to die.

She stood in the pillory for an hour without forming a cognitive thought. She wasn’t sure what she was meant to think, or feel. Even the pain that ripped through every nerve-ending in her body was starting to dull. If she could metalbend, she realised weakly, she could escape. But she was still weak.

“Weak.” She choked out to herself.

The thought made her think of Naga – not of her dog, Naga, but of her dead friend. She thought of the chubby girl’s dark eyes, of her soft arms that had wrapped Korra in so many hugs. As Korra approached death’s door, she realised that very soon she was going to be with Naga again.

It wasn’t an exciting notion. It was horrifying. She hadn’t made Naga proud yet.

Tears started to stream down her cheeks, as if mocking her weakness. It must have been the water from the drinks she’d been given, because there surely wasn’t anything else inside her. She wanted Naga to be proud of her. She didn’t want to die yet. She didn’t want to…

She felt something soft hit the top of her head. She looked up. Naga, this time the polar bear dog, was looking at her with fearful eyes. Korra had wanted Naga to know her children, she’d wanted to give Naga a good life, to make up for all the walks they’d missed at the start of the year. More than that, she didn’t want to die and let her animal watch.

“Can you…” Her voice was croakier than she expected it to be, and she coughed on the little spit she had left in her mouth. Naga understood. The polar bear dog, in her weakened state, pedalled backwards, and rammed herself at the pillory. All she managed to do was crack the wood near the top, but that was more than enough.

Korra had gone to the gym plenty. She managed to bust open one hand, and then the next. The wood was old and worn, and easier to break than she’d expected. It would never have held her if she’d have been at full strength. Around her wrists, the metal holders became bracelets. She wouldn’t be able to get those off just yet, but that was fine. She broke off the wood from around her head, and luckily, the metal ring there was big enough to take off.

Naga nosed at her bracelets, but there was nothing that could be done.

“We need to flee.” Korra whispered groggily. “We need to…”

But where could they go? How could they survive? Korra had seen this place and thought it a paradise, but truly it was purgatory. If they kept walking, Korra would inevitably die, especially considering what little life she had left.

Naga let out a whimper.

“I know.” Korra whispered. “We’re not going to die here.”

 _One last time,_ she thought, _let’s be the anti-avatar._

The first thing she did was break into Zee’s house, and slit his throat in his sleep. She was in too much pain to feel bad about it. The man smelled like stale beer, and his child, who was a little boy with sandy hair, was covered in bruises, and Korra knew – she just knew – they were given by his father. She could save feeling bad about this for the future. Unlike the men of this town, she did her own dirty work.

She stole bags of water (and left the beer, because she was no fool), and then took what food she thought might survive the desert. Unfortunately for her, that was a lot of packed nuts. Then, she wrote a letter addressing the boy, stating that it was her who had killed his father, and that she hoped one day he could find peace with that.

Korra thought she had a lot of nerve writing such a thing, but she didn’t care. The sun came up early in the desert, and they had to leave before it did so. She grabbed Naga by the side of her saddle, and fled from the settlement, her body broken, and her eyes still streaming with tears that she didn’t seem to be able to stop.

There was nothing left for Korra to do but walk. She went in the opposite direction she came, harbouring the stolen goods with guilt, and saving her water for as long as she could. More than once, she thought of laying down, of letting the sand consume her, of letting the next avatar take over, but her resolve weakened when she saw her whining polar bear dog, and when she thought of the people she hadn’t helped yet.

Her wrists itched a lot with the metal, but she tried her best to ignore it.

Surprisingly, she didn’t think much of the earth kingdom village she’d stayed at. She realised that on her second day of walking. She’d walked through the night, and she ached with exhaustion, but there was nothing else for her to do. At that point, Korra was sure if she slept she would never wake up. The village of Zaoling felt like a fever dream, like an oasis. Perhaps it was because there, she hadn’t been the avatar. She’d been Korra. She’d almost been one of them.

On her third day of walking, she was sure the sand was thinning out. She didn’t know how long it took a person to walk through a desert, and if she was honest with herself, it might have been the fourth day and not the third, but she had hope that it was almost over. At some point or another, she’d stopped wanting to die for herself, too, and not just her polar bear dog. She’d just wanted to get out and eat something other than packed nuts, and drink something other than stagnant water. She knew Naga felt the same.

That evening, the sand thinned to grass, and she collapsed on the dirt. Never before had hard, mottled ground, felt so soft. She sank into it like it was a polar bear dog’s fur, her eyes closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> malori is a character from the webcomic 'mage and demon queen'. obviously she's a bit ooc here because there's no demon queen in the plot of this fic (and how sad is that lol), but i like her a lot and needed a character for korra to care for. if u haven't read it, the whole thing can be found for free on webtoons.com, i would highly HIGHLY recommend !
> 
> and yes the title is from a taylor swift song i am who i am


End file.
